Segundas Oportunidades
by acm2099
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde su encuentro en Lima. Con la vida destrozada, ellos tendrán que buscar la mejor forma de encontrar sus segundas oportunidades. Segunda parte de Historias de Lima. Kurbastian/Blainofsky
1. Chapter 1

**Segundas Oportunidades**

* * *

Azimio dio un trago de su taza de café y suspiró fastidiado mientras intentaba leer algo de ese maldito diario. Nunca aprendió muy bien el ruso: no era su idioma y, antes de dejar Lima, lo practicaba muy poco; aún viviendo desde hace cinco años en Rusia, no podía ponerse al corriente. Escuchó unos pasos y abandonó la idea de leer. Miró el reloj, eran casi las ocho.

— ¿Otra noche sin aparecer por casa, Jefe? - no tuvo que levantarse del sillón para saber que Dave se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba -.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? – su amigo tenía el pelo revuelto, la camisa arrugada, la chaqueta de su traje reposaba sobre el antebrazo y había visibles marcas en el cuello que el tercer botón de la camisa no podía cubrir -.

— ¿Aquí? Nada… pero parece que anoche te metieron un repaso - Dave rodó sus ojos con impaciencia -.

— Mira Z, no eres mi padre. Soy mayorcito para saber qué es lo que hago por las noches como también sé que puedo llegar a la hora que me dé la gana – Azimio se puso de pie para enfrentar a su amigo -.

— ¿Y Trent? Mira como vienes… ni siquiera disimulas que…

— ¡Basta! - rugió Dave molesto -. Trent sabía en lo que se metía, se lo dejé bien claro cuando empezamos y si él ha seguido es porque ha querido. Además, todo mundo lo considera "El señor", mi pareja; lo tratan como si lo fuera, tiene su propia empresa, sus beneficencias y todas las cosas que quiere...

— Pero tú no le das el lugar que se merece en tu vida. Mira… - Dave apretó sus maxilares y se acercó al otro peligrosamente molesto -.

— No. Te. Metas. Esto no te importa, lo que Trent y yo tenemos es nuestro asunto. No te he pedido ningún consejo - giró y siguió hablando -. Me daré una ducha y marcharé a la oficina. Te aviso que hoy tampoco volveré a la hora de dormir, tengo una reunión en Moscú - Az se sorprendió ya que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a recordarle el evento de esa noche -.

Por su parte, Dave subió las escaleras apresuradamente ya que tenía el tiempo justo como para llegar a su oficina. Al entrar a su habitación vio a Trent dormido en su cama. Aquello no entraba en el trato - incluía que no durmieran juntos - pero éste parecía haberlo olvidado desde hace varios años.

Entró a la ducha para borrar cualquier rastro de su encuentro con ese miembro de la embajada China. Había sido un gran polvo después de haber firmado la comercialización de sus productos… lo único que le había molestado un poco es que el chico había parecía dispuesto a marcarle todo el cuerpo y eso era algo que odiaba particularmente. Cuando salió de la ducha, Trent ya estaba despierto y con la bata puesta. Dave soltó un escueto 'buenos días' mientras cogía su ropa. Fue cuando estaba terminando de anudarse la corbata, que el muchacho le habló, por fin.

— Pensé que llegarías a la hora de dormir - Dave se giró para mirarle -.

— Trent, por favor. Sabías como sería esto desde el principio y… - este se acercó, terminó de acomodarle el nudo y aliso su camisa azul -.

— Lo sé, no te reclamo nada. Es solo que me preocupé por ti - David asintió y agarró su chaqueta gris -. Ya mandé a alguien para que recoja tu esmoquin para esta noche.

— ¿Esmoquin? No necesito esmoquin para mi reunión en Moscú - Trent se quedó congelado por un segundo y su mirada cayó -.

— No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Hoy me entregan el premio de la asociación. Darán una fiesta de gala en mi nombre – el mayor ni siquiera recordaba haber hablado de eso -.

— Lo siento, Trent. No puedo postergar mi viaje a Moscú, es de suma importancia - asintió dándole la espalda en un intento de contener la tristeza, Dave se acercó a él y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros tensos del hombre -. Azimio te acompañará en mi nombre.

— Sí… siempre lo hace.

— Te lo compensaré, lo juro - Dave se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por haber olvidado eso; no obstante, miró su reloj. Era muy tarde. Besó suavemente el cuello de Trent y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación la voz de su amante le detuvo -.

— No quiero otro coche lujoso, ni un condominio ni otro yate con mi nombre, Dave. Gracias, pero esas formas de compensarme ya no sirven – Karofsky se quedó allí, de pie, durante unos segundos, mirando a Trent y después salió de la habitación. No podía darle más; o lo entendía o tendría que alejarse para siempre -.

* * *

Blaine suspiró cansado, se retiró las gafas de pasta y frotó el puente de su nariz. El frío estaba calando sus huesos pero no ayudaba a que se calmara en lo más mínimo. Allí delante, en el ordenador, se encontraba el motivo de por qué debía regresar a América... De repente, unos brazos amplios le abrazaron cálidamente por detrás y no pudo más que sonreír. Dejó caer su peso hasta apoyarse contra el otro cuerpo y otorgó unos pequeños y juguetones besos por el cuello, hombros y nuca.

— Realmente no comprendo a qué le das tantas vueltas, Peeta - Blaine rió entre dientes -. Digo… ¡eres estupendo! Has ganado premios en varios festivales independientes de cine e incluso reconocieron "Wolf's Dance" como mejor película animada, en los anteriores Oscar - el director se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia -. Es sólo América, Blaine… pudiste con Dinamarca, Francia, Reino Unido, España y Canadá. Puedes con ellos.

Anderson asintió silencioso. Después de todo, Finnick no sabía nada. Nada que él no le hubiera dicho. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde la muerte de Cooper pero no había muchas que hubieran cambiado para bien. No, desde su punto de vista.

En algún punto de su depresión, terminó acostándose con su mejor amigo y acabó disfrutándolo plenamente, como si el cuerpo delgado pero firme de Kurt fuese un bálsamo que calmaba sus heridas. Porque él lo sabía todo y entendía el dolor de la pérdida. Ninguno necesitaba máscaras o explicaciones, sólo calor y abrazos. Y contra cualquier pronóstico, también terminó separándose de él: por una parte, Kurt quería estudiar diseño de modas mientras trabajaba en algunas compañías teatrales en París; por otra parte, porque él era parte de su pasado. Y lo que más deseaba era olvidar el pasado.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, se mudó junto con Liam a Frederickboard (Dinamarca) ante una pequeña oferta de trabajo que le ofreció uno de sus profesores. Al principio, nadie le conocía y todos le ignoraban pero, poco a poco, con la ayuda del dinero de su tío y su propio talento, terminó haciendo películas consideradas como cine de culto por una pequeña parte de la población.

Aún así, Blaine no era feliz. Por más que lo había intentado, la depresión seguía yendo y viniendo, especialmente en la fecha del cumpleaños de Cooper. Fue hasta que, sin esperarlo, conoció a Finnick Odinson. Llegado de Estados Unidos, al igual que él, se había ganado su amistad, cariño y respeto en un periodo relativamente corto. Era todo lo que antes había deseado en un chico y que jamás creyó posible: era alto, guapo, divertido y era un actor excepcional.

Pero no era él. Y por ese motivo, no podía ser perfecto.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Finnick era incapaz de animarlo en sus días de depresión así como tampoco podía evitar que corriera a los brazos de Kurt y se derrumbara en ellos.

— Nunca dije que no pudiera con América, Finn - se volvió hacia el muchacho con una sonrisa luminosa y encantadora en la cara. Definitivamente, contagiosa -. Solo... no sé… Ya ves, no me gusta aquello de "la vida pública de los ricos y los famosos". Aprecio mi anonimato.

Finnick le besó profundamente y, con ello, robándole el aliento. Antes de apartarse y dejar a Anderson con la vista ligeramente desenfocada.

— Vamos, amor... ¡será divertido! Hace demasiados años que no vamos por allí... y ya sabes que quiero presumir de mi adorable y talentoso prometido.

Blaine suspiró incapaz de llevarle la contraria y acabó por ceder al mismo tiempo que se tapaba los oídos, evitando así los vítores que se estaban produciendo.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Deja que se lo diga a Yura! Cuando sepa que vamos a Hollywood, estará la mar de contento.

— Creo que sólo quieres ir allí para coquetear con cuanto hombre se te ponga en frente - Blaine bromeó dándole una juguetona cachetada pero Finnick la interceptó, lo tomó por la muñeca y le besando la palma de la mano -.

— Boh, ¿para qué? Tengo al hombre más atractivo en mi posesión. Jamás querría a alguien distinto.

— Kurt también irá. Con Sam, Tina, Mike y Aldric - Odinson frunció la nariz-. ¿Qué esperabas? Kurt es uno de los personajes principales de la película.

— No me agrada... – rumió - no puedes pedirme que me guste la idea cuando al menos, una vez al año, me ruegas desesperadamente que te deje ir con él para follar - algo que no podía negarle , sobretodo, cuando parecía completamente roto y desamparado -.

— Tiene a Sam - repuso Blaine como si no fuera la primera vez que hablaban de todo aquello -.

— Y tú me tienes a mi - el silencio se apareció como un manto que sobrevolaba por encima de sus cabezas. Las manos del más alto se permitieron estrujar posesivamente la cintura de Blaine -. Prométeme que cuando nos casemos no harás más cosas como esas.

— No lo haré – Blaine lo besó lento, lánguido, amorosamente, ante la duda que se instalaba en los ojos azules -.

— Te maldigo, Anderson... - jadeó posando las manos en las nalgas de este, en el mismo momento en que los gemidos ahogados de su chico, parecían vibrar contra su cuello -. Me tienes así, tan fácil...

— Es mi don - jugueteó el pelinegro. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en el estreno… y saldría a luz, gustase o no a la gente -.

* * *

Hummel miró por enésima vez el periódico y gruñó. ¿Es que esos hombres cagaban dinero? Era el tercer diario en esa semana en el que mencionaban - aunque fuese de la manera más ínfima - los nombres de Trent Nixon, David Karofsky y Sebastian Smythe. Y tan solo era un jueves cualquiera.

Lo peor es que, o bien pagaban cantidades exorbitantes para omitir ciertas noticias de carácter comprometedor o los Karofsky era una familia de santos puritanos. Se inclinaba más por la primera opción que por la segunda.

A diferencia de Blaine, los cambios que los años dejaban a su paso eran más notorios: los primeros dos años, tras su regreso a Paris, pasaron por su cama más hombres que en todo lo que llevaba de vida y estaba muy seguro que, una gran cantidad de estos, puso en duda su sexualidad al pasar por su lecho.

No fue hasta su penúltimo año en la universidad que la situación dio un giro inesperado. Aún recordaba a Blaine desmoronándose en sus brazos, murmurando cuanto lo extrañaba y maldiciendo su estupidez, antes de que ambos se besaran. Fue un beso triste, lleno de lágrimas y deseos que jamás podrían cumplirse. Los preliminares fueron en el sofá de la casa de Liam; después, un ritmo lento y necesitado, ansioso de caricias de unas manos demasiado alejadas a ellos y de unos labios que jamás volverían a saborear.

Ese se volvió su ritual y su secreto. Uno en el que incluso Blaine no accedió a eliminar cuando conoció a Finnick, unos años más tarde, en Dinamarca. Siempre regresaba a sus brazos cuando más le necesitaba. Suspiró, regañándose a sí mismo por divagar en ese tipo de temas. "No es el momento, no aún", se decía a sí mismo. No podía permitir que se introdujeran en su cabeza más de lo que ya estaban ellos. Con una taza de café en sus manos, dejó el periódico atrás y regresó a su habitación, repasando mentalmente todos los diseños que tenía que terminar de elaborar y las líneas del nuevo musical que Sam estaba escribiendo para él.

Sonrió cuando encontró al rubio enredado entre sus sábanas. Jamás pensó que saldría con el ex novio de Mercedes, con un ex compañero de la escuela y menos, tras advertirle que él tenía demasiada 'mierda' encima y que, posiblemente, nunca podría amarlo como se lo merecía. Pero Evans siempre le sorprendía. Éste solo encogió de hombros y le dijo que lidiaría con ello, que lo amaba y lo aceptaba a pesar de lo roto que estaba. Incluso, no puso demasiadas pegas cuando le mencionó su condición de dejar de acostarse con Blaine cuando lo necesitara. Tal vez, porque sabía que lo necesitaba pero Kurt se inclinaba más a que Sam lo conocía demasiado bien; a tal punto que de negarle la posibilidad, no serviría de nada.

* * *

— Sebastian, querido, creo que es momento de publicar vuestro compromiso - el hombre asintió. Después de tres años de noviazgo, por fin entraría a la familia Ivory para aumentar su fortuna y poder -.

— Será un placer, condesa. Sabe que desde que conocí a Alan, no puedo tener ojos para nadie más y me hace muy feliz tener este compromiso.

— Sebastian, nada de formalidades. Puedes llamarme Teresa. Seremos familia, Alan te adora. Espero que seáis tan felices como yo lo fui con su padre.

— Lo seremos, se lo aseguro - la condesa le sonrió y él intentó parecer feliz -.

— Ahora, te invito a que te quedes. Sería muy tonto por mi parte no suponer que vosotros dos ya habéis compartido el lecho. Anda, ve con mi hijo y pasad una excelente noche juntos.

Smythe salió del despacho de la condesa y caminó por los pasillos de la mansión hasta la habitación de Alan. Originalmente, los dos debían estar presentes pero Alan era tan recio a tener que ver con su posición en la nobleza que prefería que él arreglara ese tipo de cosas con su madre. Desde que se conocieron que se llevaron muy bien: Alan era un chico bastante práctico y eso le agradaba, sobre todo porque no tenía que fingir ser un tonto enamorado.

— ¿Has terminado, por fin, de decidir cuándo nos casamos? - Alan tenía el rostro casi pegado a su libro -.

— Pensé que no querías estar en esa reunión - Sebastian empezó a desvestirse sin prestar atención a su prometido -. ¿Te ha molestado que me reuniera con tu madre?

— No, es solo que me choca que mi madre piense que tiene a una doncella como hijo – sintió como le miraba intensamente. Sabía que le deseaba y esa era la parte frustrante de su relación. No estaba del todo satisfecho con su intimidad -.

— Eres un noble rico y joven, tu madre solo cuida de ti - se metió a la cama junto a su prometido y se tensó al sentir el otro cuerpo sobre el suyo -.

— Nosotros somos unos pordioseros a comparación vuestra. Mi madre está simplemente loca - Alan le besó intensamente y le correspondió a la vez que cambiaba inmediatamente de posiciones -.

Dejó a Alan con la espalda pegada al pecho mientras le acariciaba lánguidamente. La preparación fue lenta y mesurada como siempre, Alan se quejaba y gemía su nombre mientras Sebastian se concentraba en lo que tenía que hacer. Follaron como siempre, el sexo con Alan siempre había sido... bueno. Escucharle gemir era excitante, también lo era verle y como ya venía siendo habitual, Alan fue el primero en correrse. Smythe salió de dentro de él y cerró los ojos para masturbarse, intentando negar ciertas imágenes que surgían en su cabeza. Regresó a la cama con su amante abrazado a su pecho.

— Sebastian, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - tenía el rostro cubierto por su antebrazo pero el hijo de la condesa pudo divisar como asentía -. ¿De verdad que disfrutas esto?

— ¿Esto? - Sebastian se incorporó para mirar a Alan -. ¿No te sientes satisfecho conmigo?

— Sí. En realidad creo que tú eres el que no te sientes satisfecho conmigo - lo miró sin mover un solo músculo -. ¿Cómo es el sexo conmigo, Sebastian?

— Satisfactorio – contestó con estricta seriedad. Alan se abrazó más al otro joven y besó suavemente su pecho -.

— ¿Así fuiste con todos tus amantes?

— Claro - contrajo su rostro. Mentía y lo sabía. Pero él no era ya no era ese Sebastian y ya no volvería a serlo jamás -.

* * *

— No puedo creer que estemos en el lugar más frío del mundo, ni siquiera el polo norte es tan condenadamente helado - Hummel refunfuñó por enésima vez. Tenía la nariz, las orejas y las mejillas enrojecidas y se abrazaba a sí mismo, sintiendo como Sam cogía una de sus manos y la apretaba cariñosamente -.

— Vamos, no lo es tanto como las tierras de "la Bruja Blanca" - Kurt se volvió a mirarlo y puso los ojos en blanco mientras Evans tenía esa mirada de ignorante que tanto lo caracterizaba -.

— ¿Tengo un fetiche por los _geeks_ o es una simple coincidencia? - Sam rió entre dientes, contagiándole a Kurt su buen humor -.

— Dímelo tú - el actor negó rendido y dejó que Evans le besara la mejilla sonoramente -. Además, recuerda que esta es tu oportunidad para trabajar con los grandes. Sino fueras un excelente diseñador, Nicole no te hubiera escogido como su remplazo.

Kurt solo asintió, deteniéndose frente al enrejado de la casa de la Condesa Ivory y llamó. No es que Hummel desconfiara de sus habilidades... ¡jamás lo hacía! De hecho, podía presumir sin temor a represalias, que estaba entre los cinco mejores diseñadores de la firma "Nicole Le Brunt", muy a pesar de su casi inexistente fama. Solo era que la gran oportunidad que le ofrecieron en un principio, no era precisamente la que más le agradara aceptar.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió y dos del personal de seguridad les dejaron pasar. La mansión tenía las dimensiones de un castillo pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para conocerlo; un pequeño coche los esperaba para dirigirse a la puerta principal. A continuación, los llevaron hasta uno de los salones en donde, segundos después, llegó una mujer joven que distaba mucho de ser la condesa.

— Lamento la demora. La condesa no puede reunirse en persona pero me pidió que usted se encargara de revisar los modelos y de tomar las medidas a su hijo, quien está por llegar de un momento a otro.

Kurt tragó con dificultad y Sam le empujó suavemente, animándolo a reaccionar. De inmediato, Hummel sacó su libreta de bocetos y le mostró a la dama aquellos diseños que habían sido aprobados por la mismísima Nicole, aún desconociendo ambos, la situación en la que el traje sería utilizado.

— Personalmente, recomiendo este y este - Kurt señaló dos dibujos -. Resaltarán perfectamente la silueta del joven conde y lo harán ver elegante, sobrio y moderno. También dependerá de lo que él busque. En cualquier caso, se pueden hacer unos retoques por aquí y por ahí o añadir un par de accesorios que le den mayor personalidad a su _look_.

— ¡Grandes diseños! Estoy segura de que le encantarán a la condesa - unos pasos interrumpieron a la mujer. Un chico alto, delgado y con gran porte se presentó resguardado por dos guardias de seguridad -.

— Buenas tardes. Alan Ivory - les tendió la mano ganándose un quejido de horror por parte de la mujer que los observaba -. ¿Quién de ustedes es Kurt Hummel?

— Soy yo - el aludido dio un paso al frente y sonrió pese que la simple acción, parecía provocarle dolor físico -. Un placer conocerle, conde Ivory.

— Alan, por favor - contestó cortante -. Me gustaría ver sus diseños.

Hummel tragó duro antes de cedérselos, repitiendo las mismas explicaciones y sugerencias y haciendo hincapié en las cualidades que la prenda podría aportar a su figura.

— Sabe, entiendo muy poco de estas cosas… mi madre ha insistido en que todo se realice con gran lujo como también mi prometido. Por lo tanto, me tomo la libertad de preguntarle sobre cuál de estos exquisitos trajes usaría para fiesta de compromiso.

Sam se asomó para ver los dibujos, sonriendo tontamente al imaginar a su chico vistiendo todos y cada uno de los diseños. Hummel, sin embargo, afiló la mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños, sintiendo como un torrente de sensaciones le quemaban por dentro al repetirse aquellas palabras, una y otra vez en su cabeza. No por nada, había tenido a Smythe y a Karofsky en el punto de mira como para no reconocer al prometido del suricato.

Apelando a su profesionalidad, echó un vistazo a sus diseños, deseando quemar todos y cada uno de ellos. No quería ayudar a la felicidad del maldito asesino de Cooper, aunque eso no cambiara el hecho de que Timón acabaría por desposar a ese estúpido niño rico.

— Ese, el de color borgoña, que tiene un corte exquisito. O este, el azul eléctrico, que no solo por su forma sino que también resalta los colores claros de sus ojos.

— El que sea mejor, puede tomar las medidas que necesite. ¿Cree poder diseñar algo para mi prometido? Tal vez algo sencillo y clásico... Sebastian es muy sobrio, le gustan los colores oscuros.

— Por supuesto... pero será un costo extra que deberán negociar con madame Le Brunt.

Los dientes de Kurt rechinaban a su vez que sacaba la cinta métrica de su bandolera para conseguir las medidas necesarias. Tenía deseos de rodear el cuello del conde y tirar de la larga tira hasta que solo hubiera un rígido cadáver pero, sin embargo, desechó la idea ante la falta de privacidad y verdaderas razones de peso que apoyaran a la irracional ira que

— El costo no es problema, hablaré con Sebastian para ver si se puede reunir con ustedes dos. Él y su socio son hombres muy ocupados.

— Si, he leído sobre ello. Sebastian Smythe y David Karofsky, ¿no? - Hummel sonrió si bien se apartó del conde lo más posible para prevenir que sus manos hicieran alguna estupidez -. He oído hablar de ellos en la prensa.

— Son la tercera fortuna del mundo, han trabajado duro para eso; David es un hombre muy dedicado. Debí llamar a Trent para que me ayudara con esto. Él sí que sabe de estas cosas… Perdone, Trent es el novio de David. Llevan varios años juntos.

— Sí, lo sé. También he oído sobre él.

Sam no sabía si sentirse nervioso o abrumado, el caso es que estaba seguro de que sea lo que fuese lo que el conde estuviera diciendo o, el tono con el que hablaba, provocaba irascibilidad en Kurt. Sabía que apenas podía controlar su afilada lengua o cualquier acto que pudiese arruinar a su cliente.

— ¿Y por qué no le llamó, si el "señor Nixon" era capaz de ayudarlo con su atuendo de compromiso? – preguntó en un murmuro, escupiendo la última palabra en un viperino siseo -.

— Lo olvide completamente. Le llamaría ahora pero Trent debe estar muy ocupado en estos momentos. ¿Cuánto durará su estancia en Rusia?

— Un par de semanas – fue Sam quien se adelantó para contestar. De esa forma, distrajo al conde de Ivory de su novio y sus ansias por estrangularlo con la cinta métrica, o de la posible tentación por cortarle la respiración a base de apretar su cintura y hacer ver su muerte como un accidente de trabajo -. Después nos iremos directamente a los Estados Unidos. Kurt hará su debut como uno de los protagonistas de una película dirigida por el director Blaine Anderson. Tal vez no le conozca pues sus trabajos son más para críticos de cine y público _indie_, pero es bueno.

— ¿También es actor? Curioso... No pensé que se dedicara a otra cosa y la verdad es que no conozco al director Anderson. El cine no es una de mis aficiones.

— Soy más nuevo en el diseño de modas que en la actuación - contestó Hummel, alejándose de Ivory para anotar los datos que había ido obteniendo, en una libreta -. Eso es todo. Tan solo necesito saber para cuando lo necesita y así, poder asignar una fecha para que se lo pruebe y realizar los arreglos que necesite.

— Una semana. ¿Es poco tiempo para usted? Espero que no. Sebastian y yo queremos anunciarlo cuanto antes.

Kurt respiró lo más lento y profundo que pudo, agradeciendo que Sam lo cogiera de la mano y le acariciara con el pulgar.

— Una semana está bien, traje mis herramientas de trabajo. Si sigue interesado en que diseñe la ropa de su prometido, hágamelo saber cuanto antes para poder ir a verlo. Tomaré su forma física para elaborar un par de diseños, a ver si le gustan a la... - se mordió la lengua - al señor.

— Muy bien, se lo diré por la noche; mañana mismo tendrá la respuesta. Gracias por venir. Ahora mismo les acompañarán a la salida.

— ¡Que desagradable es! - el rubio miró como su novio iba y venía con la tela en las manos y con un lápiz sobre su oreja. Estaba que sacaba fuego por la boca - ¡Es un presuntuoso hijo de mamá! ¡Apuesto a que no puede ni sabe hacer nada!

Sam le dejó gritar y maldecir. Blaine le había explicado que si le apreciaba su vida, lo mejor era no interferir en sus desplantes. No fue hasta que Hummel se dejó caer que lo abrazó y besó su espalda con mimo, en un intento por hacer desaparecer los nudos de tensión que se acumulaban en aquellos hombros tensos.

— ¿Qué es precisamente lo que te molesta, Kurt? ¿Que el hombre no sea más interesante que una piedra o el hecho que esté saliendo con Smythe?

El diseñador resopló indignado pero Evans negó incrédulo con la cabeza. Seguidamente, se dedicó a desabrochar la camisa botón a botón, palpando la tibia piel y agradeciendo que no se negara.

— Soy algo torpe, Kurt, pero no tonto. ¿Te molesta?

— No - Sam rodó los ojos pero no dejó de desvestirlo – es solo me desespera la gente tan... tan...

— ¿Tan poco apasionada? ¿Tan ecuánime? ¿Tan prepotente? ¿Tan desinteresada?

— ¡Eso! - refunfuñó al acariciar las manos blancas que le tocaban ceremoniosamente -.

— Y el que el tipo no supiera que fuiste novio de Smythe, o saber que se iban a comprometer pronto… o tal vez que te pidiera confeccionar, no solo su traje, sino el de Sebastian. No tiene nada que ver, qué va - Evans le mordió la oreja, sintiendo como el otro cuerpo se estremecía -.

— Nada - rumió un Kurt incapaz de darle fuerza a sus palabras al ser sacudido por las manos y boca de su pareja -. No sé por qué te empeñas en esto, Sam. Estoy contigo. Sabes que lo odio, Incluso sabes que la familia de mi madre los espía gracias a que lo pedí encarecidamente, buscando un pequeño resquicio para destrozarlos...

— Y eso refleja lo mucho que lo quisiste, Kurt.

— Fueron sólo tres semanas – replicó a la defensiva -.

— Que no has podido dejar atrás…

Sin más, Kurt dio la vuelta en brazos del escritor y le propinó un demandante beso. No quería escucharlo más.

La tela cayó junto con las tijeras y la cinta, mientras se revolcaban sobre las sábanas. Se arrancaron las prendas y se besaron con desesperación… o al menos, Kurt lo hizo mientras Sam trataba de controlar aquel fuego desbordante. Sin preparación previa, Hummel se empotró sobre la erección palpitante del rubio, agarrándole de las manos y mirándolo fijamente, rechazando cerrar los ojos. Debía recordar que estaba con Sam, que ese hombre adorable y maravilloso era su pareja; que aquel que le había roto el corazón como a Blaine, se merecía cualquier tipo de desgracia... Si Smythe no se daba cuenta que desposar a ese conde era un suplicio, allá él. Se lo merecía por su sed de poder. Era una tortura a largo plazo forjada por su propia mano pero eso no lo libraba de la venganza de Kurt Hummel. No había esperado tantos años, recolectando información y guardando silencio para dejarlos vivir felices por siempre.

Ah, no... David Karofsky y Sebastian Smythe aún no habían topado con la horma de su zapato. Kurt apenas iba a empezar a jugar con ellos...

* * *

**Parecen años desde el final de Historias de Lima jajajjaa. **

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen la segunda parte. Aquí, ya han podido leer, cada uno de nuestros protagonistas tienen una vida desgraciada y llena de odio por un lado, indiferencia por el otro, remordimientos... Bueno, esto es un vil des... pero así es la vida. Así que los chicos tendrán que buscar la felicidad. **

**Por cierto, en este fic me temo que Dave, mi amado y guapo Dave, será un hijo de puta de esos que no sabes si amar u odiar. Primera vez que le hago algo así a mi chico, pero que les puedo decir, uno escribe lo que puede. **

**Un abrazote, y nos vemos el próximo domingo. Feliz navidad**

**Acm y Name. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dave sujetó, sin ningún esfuerzo, aquel cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos. Las piernas del muchacho se aferraron a su cintura así como sintió como sus largos brazos le rodeaban; no dejaba de besarlo mientras lo embestía una y otra vez. Apoyó la espalda sobre el cristal de la ventana del despacho. El chico estaba gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, sabía se correría en cualquier momento con lo que apresuró su ritmo para ser más salvaje.

A lo lejos, escuchó unas voces pero el sonido era amortiguado por los gemidos de Ivan. Pronto, el joven se corrió y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Dave, quien le dio un par de embestidas antes de gruñir y terminar. Iván seguía inmóvil y miraba hacia la puerta, Karofsky giró su rostro y se encontró con la cara de pálida de Trent. Quiso alejarse de ese cuerpo pero Trent no esperó ni un segundo más y dio media vuelta.

— Mierda - David quería correr detrás de él pero tenía que ir a reunión muy importante. Se arregló la ropa y dejó caerse en la silla del escritorio -.

— Ya era hora, ¿no crees? – el chico, aún desnudo, quiso sentarse en sus piernas per lo alejó de él -.

— ¿Hora de qué?

— Hora de que ése se enterara de lo nuestro - el mayor rió por lo bajó y negó -.

— ¿Lo nuestro? Déjate de idioteces. Vístete y lárgate - el chico se vistió, furioso -.

— Mi padre se va a enterar de esto - Dave empezó a revisar, tranquilo, los papeles que necesitaba -.

— Tu padre tiene ese puesto por mí. Te aseguro que no dirá nada y en cuanto a esto… te aclaro que no eres, ni serás el único. Ahora, termina de largarte que tengo cosas que hacer.

No espero a que el chico se marchara, cogió sus documentos y salió del despacho para reunirse con Sebastian. Su amigo había adquirido una empresa a punto de quebrar y ahora tenían que despedir a la mitad de los trabajadores para hacer que la empresa volviera a emerger; a continuación, la venderían por el triple de lo que les costó. Un negocio redondo. El único problema era el estúpido sindicato de trabajadores que no entendía que ellos no eran los benefactores de nadie.

Entró al despacho de Sebastian. Su amigo tenía ese semblante duro y era, quizás, lo que más le dolía a Dave después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Smythe se había perdido, nunca volvió a ser el mismo y estaba por casarse con un tipo al que se le antojaba aburrido, sin gracia y con una personalidad gris. Pero estaba claro que su compinche veía otras cosas: la posibilidad de entrar en el mundo de la política rusa por la puerta grande.

— ¿Listo para la reunión? - le preguntó Sebastian mirando algo en su iPad -. Azimio acompañó a Trent a su coche. Al parecer, te vio con ese chiquillo, Iván.

— Sí. Hablaré con él por la noche...

— No entendiendo como te aguanta tanto, la verdad. Deberías pensar en formalizar las cosas con él - Dave enmarcó una de sus cejas -.

— ¿Cómo tú y Alan? No, gracias. Así es mucho más divertido.

— Como tú digas... Algún día te darás cuenta que no puedes andar por la vida follando con todos los jovencitos atractivos que encuentres.

Dave iba a decir algo pero les anunciaron que los líderes del sindicato ya estaban esperándolos. Esa reunión sería improductiva para el sindicato: no cederían ante ellos, darían las indemnizaciones que por ley tenían derecho los trabajadores pero nada más.

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando Dave llegó a su casa. Solo estaba encendida la luz de la sala principal. Cuando entró vio a Azimio bebiendo algo de whisky, con un diario en la mano que aterrizó en el pecho en el mismo instante en que lo vio.

— ¿Esperándome otra vez? Te recuerdo que no eres mi padre - Dave abrió poco a poco el diario -.

— No te esperaba para eso. De hecho, solo quería mostrarte eso, a Trent en la primera página. En la gala, todos preguntaban por ti – el aludido suspiró cansado -.

— No tengo tiempo de seguir con esto, Az. Gracias por acompañarle pero ahora, si me lo permites, me voy a la cama, que estoy muy cansado.

— Claro. Últimamente, lo único que haces es follar con tíos idénticos a Blaine y trabajar como loco…

— . .eso – advirtió a su amigo; el nombre de Blaine estaba casi prohibido entre ellos -.

— No entiendo para que trabajas tanto… ¡pero si estáis nadando en dinero! Ni tan siquiera tienes hijos y, al paso que vas, jamás los tendrás.

— No quiero tener hijos...

— Antes sí. Soñabas con una familia, con ser un respetado hombre de negocios y no en uno de temido, como ahora.

— ¡Basta! No eres mi padre, no tienes derecho a darme lecciones. Se acabó. ¡Consigue una vida y deja de molestarme!

Dave se dio media vuelta y fue a su habitación para no seguir escuchando a su amigo. Al llegar ahí, no le sorprendió encontrar su cama vacía. Seguramente, Trent estaría en su cuarto, molesto, pero no podía culparle. Se dirigió a la ducha y luego, se colocó la bata para ir a la habitación de Trent. No abrió la puerta como de costumbre, prefirió llamar a la puerta y esperar a que le dejara pasar.

— ¿Puedo pasar? - Nixon no contestó. Esperó unos segundos antes de comprobar que la puerta tenía echada o no el seguro. Entró y vio el cuerpo de su amante cubierto por las sabanas. Subió a la cama y se colocó muy cerca de él, sin tocarle -. Siento mucho que vieras eso. No fue mi intención, sabes que no soy tan hijo de puta.

— Lo sé - respondió unos segundos después -. Es solo que me sorprendió que fuese tan... joven y guapo – el líder vaciló un poco pero se decidió a abrazarlo. Su compañero se acurrucó entre los brazos y agradeció el olor a limpio que emanaba. No quería recordar el perfume dulzón que impregnaba en el despacho cuando los vio juntos -.

— Sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver. Ivan es... nada. Me siento fatal con esto. De verdad, no fue mi intención… no sabía que irías a verme - se acercó más al cuerpo y le besó suavemente en la mejilla, deslizándose por los labios hasta el cuello -.

— Quería invitarte a comer - a pesar de todo, el cuerpo de Trent respondía a las caricias -. No tienes que hacer esto; no, después de estar con ese... joven.

— Me sigues gustando, Trent - Dave abrió el primer botón del pijama para dejarle el hombro al descubierto, el cual mordió suavemente -. Me gustas estar contigo - terminó de desabrochar todos los botones y dio la vuelta al cuerpo que tenía enfrente para atrapar sus pezones -, me gusta tu cuerpo – seguidamente, sus manos se colaron entre los pantalones para acariciar sus nalgas -, me gusta besarte - se dejó besar profundamente -...

Karofsky sólo se quitó la bata para quedar completamente desnudo. Se colocó entre las piernas del otro, rescatando el lubricante de uno de los bolsillos de su bata y vertió un poco de su contenido en la entrada para entrar en él. Trent gimió aferrándose a su cuerpo y lo embistió furioso, sin darle tiempo a pensar o reaccionar; tan solo dejaría que la pasión que sentían en ese momento. Nixon no podía dejar de sollozar, sus manos rozaron el vello del pecho que se presentaba delante de él. Este, por su parte, lo acarició hasta que logró hacerle terminar violentamente. El mayor siguió con un par de embestidas más y se corrió. Trent pensó que le soltaría pero le abrazó aún más.

Esa noche fue tranquila para los dos. Durante estos años, Trent había tenido que tragarse las lágrimas cuando lo escuchaba decir el nombre de Blaine entre sueños. Lo peor era cuando lo abrazaba dormido murmurando el nombre del pelinegro. Era posesivo, casi amoroso y era una tortura para él pero, aun así… le quería.

* * *

Sebastian deshizo el nudo de su corbata e hizo crujir el cuello, esperando que la tensión disipara. De repente, sintió las manos de Alan por su espalda y soltó un gemido de satisfacción. Solo quería darse una ducha y dormir, en definitiva, relajarse; sin embargo, cuando sintió los labios de Alan en la nuca, se tensó de nuevo.

— Hoy vino el diseñador americano que mamá contrato. Parece tener talento - Sebastian cerró los ojos intentando relajarse de nuevo cuando Alan empezó a masajear sus hombros -.

— Si tu madre lo trajo, quiere decir que es mucho más que bueno - Alan resopló -.

— Creo que es otro de sus excesos… hubiéramos pasado con cualquier diseñador del país. Es joven, tiene buenas ideas pero no termina de simpatizarme - Sebastian rió -.

— Es tu diseñador. No tiene que simpatizarte, solo tiene que hacer bien su trabajo.

— Me parece que lo hará - Alan empezó a besar suavemente el cuello de su pareja -. También le he pedido que te diseñara algo. Hummel parece ser... - Smythe abrió los ojos de golpe y perdió de golpe cualquier rastro de excitación que tuviera.

— Uhhh... Hum... - cinco años sin decir su nombre eran muchos - ¿Hummel?

— Sí, Kurt Hummel. Sé que no conoces su nombre, es nuevo en ese mundo y no tiene ni una marca propia pero parece bueno – el mafioso se levantó de golpe -. Sebastian, ¿estás bien?

— No... - estaba a punto de caer - no quiero a ese diseñador. Ni para ti, ni para mí - Alan boqueó -.

— ¿Cómo? Te garantizo que el chico no es malo. Además ya comprometí mi pala...

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Tú no puedes decir por los dos! ¡No quiero a Humm...! ¡No lo quiero a él!

— Vale, no tienes por qué ponerte así... le diré que sus servicios no son requeridos – el joven conde se levantó de la cama. Quiso acercarse a Sebastian pero éste se alejó de él; pensar en las caricias de Alan le hacía sentirse mal -.

— No... yo - cogió su chaqueta y se calzó de nuevo -. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa - sin más, salió del castillo y le ordenó a su chofer que lo llevara a su casa -.

No podía hablar con Dave, seguro seguía dormido. Subió a su habitación y abrió la puerta corredera que dividía su habitación de su estudio. A continuación, abrió agitado el cajón oculto del escritorio y miró las esposas que allí guardaba, sin sentirse capaz de cogerlas. Ese era el único recuerdo que quedaba de su pasado, de sus momentos con Kurt Hummel, quien regresaba a su vida justo en el peor momento.

* * *

Kurt respiró profundamente antes de llamar por el intercomunicador del castillo y apoyarse contra las frías rejas de la entrada. Sam se ofreció para hacerle compañía de nuevo pero Hummel se opuso, alegando que necesitaba hacer eso por él mismo. Enfrentar a Sebastian frente a su prometido, el último paso para _superarlo_. El poder verle y no saltar encima de él para gritarle, golpearle o reclamarle cualquier cosa. Necesitaba saber que podía mantener la cabeza fría en su presencia sin la necesidad de un catalizador para que su venganza pudiera dar comienzo.

* * *

Sebastian se sentó en uno de los sillones del habitáculo. Estaba nervioso, muerto de miedo y Alan le había obligado a estar junto a él cuando despidiera a Kurt. No había encontrado un pretexto decente para negarse al mismo tiempo que, su prometido, le recordaba cuan distante se mantenía de todos los preparativos de la boda. No había dicho nada a Dave, no quería preocuparle pero tampoco quería ver a Kurt, no podía negarlo. Su amigo le hubiera prohibido acercarse pero eso no era algo que quisiera. Por dentro, se estaba muriendo pero por fuera, mostraba su habitual tranquilidad y desapego emocional.

— Dicen los seguridad que viene hacia aquí – Smythe no dijo nada, estaba controlando su respiración mientras su corazón martilleaba como un poseso -.

Un par de minutos más tarde, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Kurt. El joven diseñador caminaba con una elegancia felina que se había hecho más notoria con los años, como si fuera el dueño y señor de aquel castillo y de todos los que habitaban en él. Sus ojos brillaban así como todo lo que había en él, fieros, seguros, a pesar de que evadía a conciencia a cierta persona.

Fue cuando su rostro conectó con el de Sebastian que su respiración se detuvo, negándose a mostrar un ápice de lo que sentía aunque su inconsciente rogaba abofetear a ese hombre, llorar, reclamarle por lo sucedido y saltar a sus brazos.

— Buenos días, conde de Ivory. Señor Smythe - inclinó la cabeza cordialmente, quitándose la bufanda y presumiendo del chupetón situado debajo de la oreja izquierda -.

— Sebastian, él es Kurt Hummel - se puso de pie y le tendió educadamente la mano a Kurt. Sus ojos fueron de inmediato hacia aquella marca. Su cuerpo estremeció de ira pero no dio ninguna muestra de ello -. ¿Ha traído los diseños?

Hummel tardó unos segundos más en contestar, antes de soltar la mano de Sebastian y sonreír hacia el conde.

— Por supuesto. Hice un par de bocetos para su prometido y he traído los patrones de tela que sugiero para su traje como el de su futuro esposo - se acercó a uno de los muebles, sacando su portafolio para dárselo a ambos -.

— Puedes notarlo, Sebastian… el señor Hummel tiene gran gusto, ¿no te parece? – el aludido intentaba prestar atención a los dibujos pero no podía. Estaba embriagado por el aroma de Kurt y comiéndose la cabeza, pensando en quién podía haber dejado esa marca en la suave e inmaculada piel que tan bien conocía -. Mira, ¡por dios, querido! Los diseños de tu traje son casi perfectos. Parece como si te hubiese dibujado a ti – siguió con su semblante impasible -.

— Son buenos - le contestó tranquilamente -.

— Más que buenos - Alan que parecía maravillado con el diseño de su traje -. Sebastian...

— ¿Quieres el diseño del señor Hummel? - la pregunta era más una sentencia. Alan asintió y Smythe luchó para no gemir de frustración -. Está bien - por primera vez, el rostro de Alan se iluminó con una sonrisa -.

— ¡Fantástico! Será maravilloso y, señor Hummel, usted y su novio están invitados… porque el chico rubio que le acompañaba, es su novio, ¿cierto? - el pulso del suricato se alteró. _¿Rubio? Un rubio hijo de puta_, pensó. De nuevo, contó hasta diez mentalmente y se mostró tranquilo, como si nada le afectara -.

— Sam, sí. Gracias por la invitación - Kurt se obligó a sonreír, alisándose la ropa simultáneamente - pero todo depende de la fecha. No quiero ser descortés pero es que ya programamos nuestro vuelo a Nueva York para el lunes de la semana siguiente, por lo de mi debut, como ya le había mencionado - echó una mirada rápida a Smythe antes de proseguir -. De hecho, anoche hablé con el director, que es un muy cercano amigo mío, e insistió a que los invitara al estreno. Ambos sabemos que es bastante ingenuo pensar que deseen hacer un hueco en sus agendas para recorrer miles de kilómetros en avión y asistir al estreno de una película pero, ya sabe lo que dicen, "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde".

Kurt sacó de sus bolsillos un par de entradas y ofreció, primero, una a Ivory; segundo, avanzó un par de pasos para hacer lo mismo con el otro hombre. Tardó unos segundos en mirar a Sebastian antes de apartarse, contoneándose sensualmente pero con discreción, sabiendo que no tenía sentido si el estúpido suricato no estaba interesado en él.

— Cierto, lo había olvidado. El señor Hummel también es actor y tiene un amigo director. Ummm... lo siento, no recuerdo su nombre. Tal vez Dave lo conozca… su socio tiene un gran interés por el cine. ¡Es un fanático! - Smythe asintió sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. En su mente sólo estaba un nombre, el de Sam. ¿Sam, qué más? Tenía que saberlo para poder desollarle vivo. Utilizaría una de las escopetas de David para agujerear cada una de sus extremidades; seguidamente, le arrancaría los dientes, extirparía la lengua y cada pequeña parte que fuera posible extraer del cuerpo de aquel que hubiera hecho esa marca en Kurt.

— Anderson, Blaine Anderson - le recordó al conde, sintiéndose ofendido al ver que Sebastian parecía tan desinteresado por lo que decía - pero no dudo que el señor Karofsky lo conozca. Ambos fueron pareja en un breve periodo de tiempo. Ahora, sino les molesta, necesito tomar las medidas del señor Smythe - Kurt hizo el amago de coger sus cosas cuando, de pronto, su teléfono sonó y se excusó para contestarlo. Sonrió de medio lado antes de intercambiar varias palabras en francés con aquella persona hasta que colgó -. Conde, mi novio está afuera. ¿Sería tan amable de dejarlo entrar mientras yo termino con el señor Smythe? Deduzco cuales deben de ser sus proporciones pero me gustaría confirmarlas, por si acaso.

— Claro, daré la orden para que entre. Les dejo un momento a solas - Alan no tenía ni idea que ese tal Anderson había sido pareja de Dave. Tenía que hablar con Trent para aclarar esa información -. Está en su casa, señor.

Sebastian no se quería quedar solo con Kurt porque eso significaba tener que esforzarse el doble, ser más cuidadoso y olvidarse de las pecaminosas caderas que se movían de aquella manera tan insinuante. Miró directamente a los ojos del diseñador, con su típica expresión de desidia para cubrirse así las espaldas. Hummel, por su parte, dejó de lado su expresión cordial para fruncir el entrecejo y sacar su cinta métrica.

— No te muevas a menos que quieras terminar asesinado por esta cosa - se arrimó a Sebastian y pasó la cinta alrededor de las caderas del más alto, sin apartar los ojos de los de color verde -. Así que... comprometido con un conde. ¿Es que tanto dinero del que posees ya no es suficiente, Smythe? - Kurt se movía incitante y sensual su alrededor sin ver la necesidad de anotar nada en su libreta. Conocía esas proporciones como la palma de su mano y no habían cambiado más que por uno o dos centímetros -.

— No se trata de dinero – Smythe fue frío en su respuesta pero en verdad, todo su cuerpo parecía arder al estar tan cerca de este. Quería agarrarlo de la cintura y... no, tenía que olvidar esos pensamientos. Kurt seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre, incluso un poco más. Esos años le habían sentado de maravilla -.

— ¿Poder, entonces? -rebatió pasando la cinta por el cuello de su cliente. Una vez se posó, estiró para que se acercara más y repasó, con detalle, cada porción del rostro de Smythe - Son las únicas dos cosas que se me ocurren… a menos que sea "amor" - sonrió con un gesto agrio -.

— Intereses mutuos - maldijo internamente. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro, sus labios eran brillantes como siempre… sabía que no era natural ese brillo, que a Kurt le encantaba usar algún tipo de producto para los labios. El preferido de Sebastian era el de coco. A pesar de los años, no había olvidado ese sabor. Ningún beso había podido borrarlo de su mente -.

Hummel se quedó estático, mordiéndose el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que se repetía mentalmente lo mucho que había metido la pata. Tiró un poco más de aquella cinta, agradecido de sus dotes de actor. Alzando la comisura de uno de sus labios, fue arrimándose peligrosamente a la boca de Smythe hasta que ambas se rozaron. Por su cabeza, como si de un mantra se tratase, no dejaba de repetir que todo eso era parte del plan.

— Bien por vosotros - sin más, se apartó empujándole por el pecho -.

Sebastian aprovechó el breve instante en el que Kurt le dio la espalda para cerrar los ojos y lamer sus labios. Tenían ese sabor a coco que tanto le gustaba… eso lo frustraba de sobremanera. De golpe y porrazo, se oyeron unos pasos provenientes de detrás de la puerta. Cuando se abrió y vio a un rubio y a su prometido, entrando por la sala, toda su frustración pareció transformarse en odio y ganas de asesinar al desconocido como el perro bastardo que era.

— ¿Ya has terminado, Kurt? - saludó Sam, acercándose a un Hummel que se refugiaba en su cuaderno para besarle en la nuca -.

— Casi - contestó con una media sonrisa en la cara, alejándose del su pareja y mirando a sus dos clientes -. Habíamos quedado en una semana para realizar un traje pero creo que puedo terminar ambos en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Deberán tramitar los cargos extra con madame Le Brunt puesto que han contratado sus servicios. Si no pudiera terminar los trajes antes, ¿les molestaría si envío a un mensajero para que les entregue las prendas?

— Para nada, señor Hummel. Espero que sus manos trabajen en esos trajes como si fueran para usted y su novio – ante estas palabras, Sebastian se limitó a memorizar el rostro de Sam. Deseó con tantas ganas, poder torturarle hasta que rogara su muerte -. Si ya ha terminado, los vigilantes le acompañarán hasta la salida.

— Si, he terminado - tomó la mano de Sam, luciendo un anillo hermoso pero sencillo. Sam y su manía de poner anillos al dedo a cada una de sus parejas… pero en esos momentos estaba realmente disfrutando de tener aquella joya en su anular, más que en otras ocasiones -. Hasta pronto, señor Smythe, señor Ivory - ambos hicieron una reverencia frente a los dueños del castillo -… Esperamos gozar de su presencia en el estreno.

Sam le miró sorprendido ante esas palabras pero se reservó los comentarios.

Sin más preámbulos, ambos se marcharon. Hummel, echó un último vistazo a Sebastian, ofendido por no recibir ni siquiera una mirada de interés, dolor, odio o arrepentimiento por parte de este. Era un hecho: lo que pasó entre ellos estaba muerto o, sencillamente, jamás existió.

— Agradable pareja, por cierto - Alan quiso abrazar a Smythe pero se alejó de él. No podía tocarle cuando todo su cuerpo añoraba tanto a Kurt, que hasta dolía -.

— Me tengo que ir, no me esperes por la noche - Sebastian, prácticamente, se fue corriendo hacia su coche. Kurt tenía un anillo, uno de sencillo que no pegaba para nada con lo maravilloso que era y lo majestuoso que se veía. Pero, ¿de qué iba ese anillo? ¿De verdad que Kurt estaría comprometido con ese rubio tan simple? -.

Tenía que hablar inmediatamente con Dave. Estaba casi seguro de que su amigo se sabía con precisión, toda la filmografía de Blaine. ¿Por qué no habían hablado de eso? Cada uno había estado demasiado encerrado en su dolor y ahora estaban a punto de librar una batalla. Estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

Blaine se dejó caer agotado en el sofá de la casa de su padre. No conforme con las interminables horas de vuelo acumuladas en su trasero - ya de por si adolorido por otro tipo de actividades no precisamente santas -, Sam le llamaba avisándole, entre emocionado y temeroso, de que estaba de vacaciones en Rusia con Kurt. «Bueno, no precisamente vacaciones, fue un encargo de Nicole» recordó las palabras del escritor.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió, no fue que estuvieran en San Petersburgo sino saber con qué personas iba a trabajar su amigo. «Porque, aunque Kurt no diga nada, sé que está alterado. Ver, hablar y estar alrededor de Smythe, le indigna muchísimo más que cuando le digo que las rayas combinan con los puntos».

Blaine ni se inmutó al sentir un peso extra a su lado. Se dejó abrazar y recibió con alivio, los besos depositados en su cabeza. Liam se veia bastante cansado y mayor de lo que en realidad era pero Blaine se lo atribuía a los duros golpes de la vida.

— Acabo de hablar con Nicole - el menor de los Anderson sintió como su progenitor empezaba a ponerse tenso -. No lo sabía... si se lo hubiera pedido...

— Tranquilo papá, no es culpa de nadie. Además, ella hace lo que puede para ayudar a Kurt. Piénsalo de esta manera: si hace un trabajo que satisfaga al conde de Ivory, lo más seguro es que consiga algún patrocinador para poder lanzar su propia marca al mercado.

Liam no estaba demasiado convencido, hasta el mismo Blaine dudaba de sus propias palabras pero ninguno de los dos habló, hasta pasados varios minutos.

— ¿Sabes que ese chico tiene como prometido a Sebastian, verdad? - Blaine asintió - ¿Y que tiene como principal aliado a Karofsky?

— Si, padre – suspiró. No quería escuchar el nombre de Dave - Lo sé y lo más seguro que Kurt también lo sepa pero Légolas es inteligente, y no se meterá con ellos. Ninguno de nosotros tenemos suficiente poder como para pisarle los talones.

El silencio volvió a hacerles compañía, obligándoles a recordar - no sin pesar - cosas que pasaron años atrás. Liam, a su hijo Cooper; Blaine, a Dave.

* * *

Karofsky estaba preocupado por Sebastian. Hacía varios días que estaba más serio de lo normal y aunque pudiera ser por el tema de su matrimonio con Alan, odiaba la idea de verle con aquel tipo. No obstante, no había poder humano que le hiciera reconsiderar esa idea de casarse así que decidió esperar a que Trent se durmiera para ir a la habitación de su socio. Una vez allí, se lo encontró sentado en la silla de su estudio, leyendo un libro.

— Ya es muy tarde para leer, ¿no crees? - Sebastian levantó la vista del libro y se levantó de la silla para dirigirse hasta el pequeño bar del estudio -. ¿Qué te pasa?

— Hace unos días Alan contrató un diseñador para nuestros trajes – rellenó un par de vasos con algo fuerte y le ofreció uno a Dave. Cuando este aceptó su bebida, decidió dar un trago del suyo. Sabía que Dave podía notar que estaba peor que antes -. El diseñador era Kurt Hummel - el mundo pareció detenerse para Karofsky -.

— Estaba Blaine... ¿viste a Blaine? - Sebastian negó rotundo -.

— Solo estaba Kurt y un rubio de bote que, al parecer, es su novio – el más corpulento se bebió de golpe su whisky. Conocía a Sebastian y sabía que quería matar a ese chico rubio de bote -.

— ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te amenazo?

— No, fue bastante tranquilo y civil. No mencionó a Cooper ni lo que sucedió. Se fue hace unos días. Blaine va a estrenar una película en Estados Unidos aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías, ¿cierto? - Dave palideció de golpe. Lo sabía pero no lo admitiría -. ¿Tienes sus películas en la caja fuerte del despacho? - bajó el rostro avergonzado. Las tenía guardadas pero no en la caja fuerte pues había mandado hacer un compartimiento secreto en su librería. Sabía que a Blaine le hubiera gustado aquel detalle.

— Soy patético. Después de tantos años y a pesar de tener a Trent, a pesar de poder tener todo lo que quiero... es a él... solo él es todo lo que de verdad anhelo y quiero - Sebastian se levantó de la silla y se abrazó a su amigo, buscando reconfortarse. Lloraron en silencio durante unos segundos.

— Creo que se va a casar - Smythe escondió su rostro en el cuello de Dave -. Se va a casar con ese rubio oxigenado. Él, que se merece un puto castillo y que todo mundo le sirva, se va a casar con un rubio de bote que apenas puede darle un anillo. No sabes las ganas que tenía de matar a ese idiota… quería coger a Kurt y alejarlo de todo, de Alan, de ese novio suyo... Lo quería sólo para mí...

— Es imposible, lo sabes. Estamos a punto de empezar el baile de nuevo; esto será una guerra y Kurt hizo el primer movimiento. No creo que llegar así, hasta nosotros, haya sido una simple coincidencia - Smythe apretó más su abrazo. Sabía que su amigo tenía toda la razón del mundo -.

* * *

_**Intentado hacer feliz a GleeFansTeem. Sé que aún no es el Kurtbastian que quieres y que hubo mucho del personaje que no te gusta pero si te sirve de algo, Dave va a sufrir mucho en este fic. **_

_**Como siempre, saben que yo amo a Dave más que cualquier personaje pero así salió la historia para el pobre. **_

_**No les puedo responder los comentarios a quien aparecen como invitados, vamos, que si no inicia sesión y me comentan, pues no puedo responderles. **_

_**Un abrazote para Suuita que se luce. El próximo cap será la siguiente semana. **_


	3. Chapter 3

— Señor Karofsky, hay alguien que quiere verle - Dave gruñó. Estaba hasta el tope de trabajo -.

— Olga, por favor, no tengo tiempo para ver a nadie que no haya pedido visita... - la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y Dave se levantó dispuesto a echar a patadas a la persona que había irrumpido ahí dentro-.

— ¿Ni siquiera si esa persona es tu hermano? – su rostro se suavizó y los dos hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo cariñoso -.

— Yura, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? Debiste avisarme... – éste aún lo estaba abrazando. Lo había echado tanto de menos, sobre todo después de la muerte de su madre. Pero, a pesar de todo, Dave siempre se mostraba bastante alejado de todo el mundo. Cada vez que le preguntaba sobre alguna cosa, solo decía que no quería abrumarlo con los negocios, que quería ver cómo vivía feliz. Realmente lo era pero quedaba esa espinita clavada.

— No quería que enviaras a todo tu sequito de guardaespaldas, prefiero viajar sin mucho equipaje.

— ¿Y Nadia? – aunque se veían poco, siempre estaba pendiente de él y sabía que estaba muy enamorado de su novia -.

— En el hotel, molida por el cambio de horario - Dave negó un poco decepcionado -.

— Hermano, ¿cómo que en un hotel? – el benjamín se encogió en hombros -. ¿De verdad que he sido tan mal hermano que no me quieres visitar en casa?

— No es eso... - Yura estaba algo resentido y lo sabía -. Hemos venido unos días; Nadia tiene vacaciones esta semana y quiero aprovecharlo para invitarte a un evento muy importante para ella. Sabes que ella estudió fotografía y estuvo trabajando en una película… Es una cosa independiente, el director es nuevo y está esperando conseguir éxito en Estados Unidos. Si ven a alguien tan importante como tú en el estreno, seguro lo tomarán más en serio – el pequeño cogió un sobre del interior de su chaqueta -. Se llama _Historias de Lima_. El guion y la dirección son de Blaine Anderson, el novio de Finnick. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él? - Dave perdió toda sonrisa que pudiera mostrar. Yura hablaba de ese tal Finnick como si fuera un dios pero eso era lo de menos: conocía a Blaine, su Blaine -.

— ¿Blaine Anderson? - Yura asintió -.

— Es nuevo y también es de Lima. ¿Lo conoces? Finnick me llegó a contar que Blaine había tenido un amorío con un tal Dave pero la verdad es que no pensé en ti. Ya sabes, hay muchos Dave en el mundo…

— No creo poder asistir. Sebastian acaba de anunciar su compromiso… ¿te llegó la invitación? - Yura asintió sin saber que su hermano se había escudado en el trabajo -.

— Hermano, nunca te he pedido nada. Nos vemos una vez al año y me alejaste de tu vida… ¡y ni tan siquiera estoy seguro del motivo! Te lo pido por Nadia, ella quiere que esa película triunfe. Por favor —Dave calmó el temblor de sus manos. La idea de ver a Blaine, ya era una tortura -…

— Bien, iremos al estreno - el rostro de Yura se iluminó y le sonrió -.

— ¡Sabía que lo entenderías! Muchas gracias, Dave - estaba metiéndose a la boca del lobo, estaba a punto de ponerse en las garras de Kurt y Blaine -.

* * *

Kurt arqueó su espalda necesitado, alzando más su trasero mientras sus manos, atadas con una corbata, le impedían moverse con libertad.

— Bas... – gimió guturalmente al recibir una nalgada y una mordida en su hombro derecho como respuesta. Eso, provocó que sus jadeos se entrecortaran con pequeños pero pequeños sollozos, llenos de éxtasis - ¡Bas...!

Blaine miró a su amigo con pena pero no era quién para juzgarlo. Tras masturbarse un par de veces, entró dentro de Kurt de una sola estocada; observó deleitado como la espalda se arqueaba sensualmente y su interior oprimía su polla placenteramente. Con un par de besos en la nuca y la espina dorsal de Hummel, movió sus caderas rápido y furioso, tratando de recrear las acciones de Smythe. Aunque ambos sabían que no era lo mismo, que jamás lo sería, eso no les impedía intentarlo. No tardaron más de unos cuantos minutos. Las embestidas de Blaine trataron de complacer a Hummel hasta que el actor se corrió, gimoteando simultáneamente el nombre de la persona que tanto amaba como si de verdad creyera que era él, y no Blaine, quien le penetraba.

Cuando Anderson abandonó la entrada y se corrió sobre su espalda, se dejó caer al lado del diseñador. Luego, le quitó la venda que cubría los ojos azules y empezó a lamer las gotas de sudor que perlaban su rostro.

Se abrazaron instintivamente, dejándose llevar por la sensación de plenitud que precedía al dolor y la lástima por sí mismos.

— ¿Qué tal estuve? - Kurt arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, ante la inocencia que su amigo le ofrecía -.

— Haces honor al cómo te fantaseaba a los diecisiete - ambos rieron. Al acabar, se besaron una, dos, hasta tres veces, saboreando esa familiaridad que compartían, en cada roce –. Gracias, lo necesitaba.

— Lo sé. Sam me llamó cuando estabais en San Petersburgo - Kurt frunció los labios y arrancó otra risa estridente de Blaine -.

— ¿Y eso no cuesta una fortuna? ¿O es un tipo de comunicación especial de larga distáncia para _geeks_?

— Ya que soy solidario y prefiero tener a Sam como amigo por unos años más, escojo la segunda - bromeó, a lo que Hummel le regaló un golpe en el brazo -. ¿Tan mal fue? Solo me contó que os encontrasteis…

— ¿Quién dice que me fue mal? - Blaine encogió de hombros - De hecho, me fue estupendamente. Ahora sé que Smythe está felizmente comprometido con un tipo frígido y sin gracia, el cual, todas sus virtudes son las toneladas de dinero en las que está sumido. Y su _despampanante_ personalidad, ¡por supuesto! ¿Y cómo olvidar que es un conde? - escupió Kurt venenosamente, clavando las uñas en la espalda de Blaine. El moreno optó por aguantar el dolor y no quejarse, consciente de que su amigo necesitaba su ayuda -.

— Tú puedes regresar con él, Kurt - el actor levantó el rostro y lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza -. No mató a tu hermano y de todos modos, no es que Cooper te cayera tan bien…

— Eso no me hizo desearle la muerte. Al menos, no en serio. Todos los hermanos siempre se sacan de quicio el uno al otro - Blaine le dio la razón -. Y no, no mató a mi hermano pero mató a un casi hermano, un amigo y si no lo hizo él, contribuyó a la acción. Se merece todo lo malo que pueda pasarle y más.

Anderson frunció el entrecejo y agarró el rostro de Kurt el cual solo dejaba ver dolor y traición. Ninguno de las dos se había marchado, estaban tan frescos como el día en el que todo se rompió. Al igual que él.

— Sé que no puedes perdonarlos, Kurt. Y aunque ya sabes que yo ya lo hice... - Hummel levantó de nuevo una ceja - es solo una acción parcial. No los quiero volver, aunque eso me autodestruya pero, sobre todo, no quiero que te vengues - el actor se quiso soltarse de su agarre pero Blaine no no lo permitió, obligándolo a que le mirara -. En serio, Kurt. Si lo haces, entrarás en el mismo círculo vicioso que ellos. Hay que intentar ser felices o lo más felices que podamos.

— No puedo prometértelo - musitó Kurt liberándose, por fin, de las manos de Blaine y de su mirada profunda -.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ya has empezado a hacer algo? – el castaño se tensó y Anderson suspiró suspirar - Solo... no hagas algo demasiado estúpido, ¿sí? Antes no lo habría ni pensado pero ahora son capaces de matarte. ¿Entiendes?

— Tendré cuidado - el joven director asintió y le besó cansado, el cabello revuelto -. ¿Blaine? – el aludido murmuró algo soñoliento como respuesta pero Kurt lo dejó dormir, no sin antes besarle en los labios. Tal vez no era una buena idea decirle que había manipulado a Finnick para que adelantara la fecha de su compromiso; o que lo había convencido de que la presencia del hermano de Yura podría ayudar a que la cinta de Blaine, se hiciera un hueco en América.

* * *

Finnick estaba nervioso y es que quería que, tanto el debut de Blaine como su compromiso, fueran perfectos.

Ya había notado - por la efusividad que mostró su prometido la noche anterior - que escoger el "Kyoto Grand" como sede de la fiesta y hospedaje, fue un gran acierto. Blaine le había dicho, entre beso y beso, lo feliz que le hacía recordar detalles como sus orígenes euroasiáticos o que quedaran tan cerca del paseo de la fama, como para recorrerlo como un grupo de admiradores … y como admiradores, incluía a Mike Chang, Sam Evans e incluso al mismo Kurt (aunque este no lo fuera tanto).

— ¡Gracias a los dioses que llegaste antes, Yura! Necesitaba algo de apoyo moral – suspiró mientras paseaban por los jardines del hotel, con los diseñadores de espacios yendo y viniendo por todas partes -. Ya sabes... Mike y Brandon son geniales pero todos son amigos de Blaine.

Una limosina se estaciono frente al hotel. Dave lo miró desde la ventanilla: era un lugar bonito pero nada del otro mundo. Yura había insistido bastante para que llegara un día antes del estreno y, como hermano que era, no tenía ningún motivo para negarse a ello. Bastante distanciados estaban como para que su relación terminara por romperse. Aún así, no podía creer que todo esto sucediera en medio de su encuentro con Blaine.

— ¿Por qué estamos en este hotel? - Trent no estaba muy contento con la noticia de encontrarse de nuevo con Blaine. Estaba enfadado y triste y Dave intentaba quitarle sus temores -.

— Yura insistió en ello. Parece un bonito lugar, la verdad… hemos reservado todo el _penthouse_ - salieron del automóvil, dándose cuenta de la conmoción que había en el lugar. Todo el personal del hotel parecía estar esperándole -.

* * *

El _penthouse_ era bonito y amplió. Dave y los suyos fueron escoltados por el botones del hotel. Allí, los escoltas de los Karofsky se separarían del jefe para ir al piso de abajo, reservado previamente.

— Informe a mi hermano, Yura Karofsky, que hemos llegado al hotel, por favor – el botones asintió y los dejó solos. Trent caminó hacia la terraza para abrir el ventanal y ver todo el paisaje. Parecía más tenso que nunca así que David se acercó a él y le abrazó fuertemente -. Deja de pensar en eso. No voy a correr detrás de él, como tu imaginas.

— Es el amor de tu vida. Creo que tengo derecho de estar celoso y nervioso.

— Puede que esté casado y con hijos - Bromeó provocando la risa en Trent -.

— Eso no te ha detenido antes - Dave le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Todo sería una terrible pesadilla -.

Un golpe proveniente de la puerta los alertó. Yura entro la mar de contento y a continuación, abrazó a su hermano y a Trent, por ese orden.

— Pensé que no cumplirías tu promesa de venir… aunque debí imaginar que un pez gordo se aproximaba. Todo en el hotel parece marchar como un reloj suizo.

— Siempre cumplo lo que prometo. ¿Y Nadia? - Yura estaba estúpidamente feliz por tener a su hermano en el estreno -.

— Ya viene. Le pedí que fuera a por Finnick para que lo conocierais. ¡Es un tío genial! Sé que te va a caer de maravilla.

Unos segundos después, hubo otro golpe de puerta. Dave estaba que trinaba: no quería conocer al novio de Blaine y tampoco sabía si podía controlarse. Yura estaba en su nube de felicidad cuando su pareja y Finnick entraron a la habitación y, para desagrado del mayor de los Karofsky,el novio de Blaine era un hombre tremendamente atractivo.

— Finnick, éste es mi hermano, Dave Karofsky - el muchacho puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero, lejos de ganarse la simpatía del mafioso, éste, estaba pensando realmente si cortar su mano o dejarla estar -.

— Nick – corrigió a Yura dando un apretón bastante fuerte a su hermano -.

— David, es un honor tener a un hombre tan influyente como tú, con nosotros. Estoy seguro que a Blaine le encantará saber que alguien de tan gran estatus, ha venido a su estreno - sonrió tras soltarse de la mano de Karofsky, decidido a rodear a Yura con uno de sus brazos -. Mi _hobbit_ es un chico bastante talentoso; hasta Yura y Nadia lo han comprobado - sacudió al menos de los Karofsky, sonsacándole una sonrisa - pero está algo preocupado en que su primera película taquillera no sea tan buena como el resto, claro. Aunque no es algo que le haya importado mucho hasta ahora...

— Conocemos a Blaine, tiene una gran imaginación y un talento impresionante, ¿verdad, Dave? - Trent intentaba calmar las cosas y es que podía notar como Dave estaba a punto de estrellar al tal Finnick en una de las paredes -.

— Sí, lo conocemos. ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo estando juntos? Yura me ha dicho que eres actor pero me imagino que tienes otros negocios.

— Ah, sí. Blaine me había dicho que había salido contigo - miró a David, impresionado - también que fue a la escuela contigo, joven Nixon - sonrió a Trent - y que Kurt fue pareja del señor Smythe. Es algo tan increíble que si Blaine no lo hubiera confirmado, me hubiera costado creer -negó con suavidad -. Y de hecho, soy el productor de Blaine. Financio sus trabajos desde que empezó su carrera como director independiente. Además, llevamos de pareja casi el mismo tiempo. Cumplimos tres años el día del estreno mismo - confesó orgulloso -. Será una noche muy especial por lo que me gustaría dejar claro que están más que invitados a la celebración posterior a la proyección de la película. Será aquí mismo.

— Es sumamente interesante, Nick – dijo Dave en un tono irónico -. Estoy encantado de conocerte pero, si nos disculpas, Trent y yo queremos ponernos al día con mi hermano y su hermosa novia - Dave quería borrarle la estúpida sonrisa, de un puñetazo; destrozarle el cuerpo a base de golpes y luego, enterrar su despojos en el desierto de Las Vegas. Tres años. Blaine se había estado retozando con aquel pendejo, durante tres años.

— ¡Por supuesto! Hasta luego, _Enano _- se despidió de Yura y Nadia, revolviéndole el pelo y, a Nadia, con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando acabó, hizo un ademán hacia Trent y Dave y salió del _penthouse _-.

— Eso fue un poco rudo, Dave - Yura le reprendió en cuanto Finnick se marchó -.

— Yura, compréndelo. Tu hermano está celoso - Dave miró a Trent -. Cree que ese amigo tuyo le está arrebatando tu cariño - los ojos de Yura se iluminaron con candidez y sonrió a su hermano -. Vamos, dejemos eso de lado y hablemos de vosotros – el mayor sabía que a Trent, todo eso le estaba costando horrores pero agradecía tenerlo a su lado -.

— Yura y yo estamos muy contentos de teneros aquí. Es maravilloso que compartáis todo esto con nosotros… no sabéis lo que significa para la película que una persona tan poderosa como tú, Dave, esté interesado en verla - Dave terminó de servir unas copas de vino mientras escuchaba a Nadia -.

— Bueno, pero aún no nos habéis dicho de qué va la película - Trent miró a la pareja. Se veían tan felices que les daba un poco de envidia verlos así -.

— Pues, es una historia de amor, drama y acción… no os contaré toda la historia o arruinaré la película - antes de empezar, Nadia intercambió un par de sonrisas cómplices con Yura -. Bueno, todo comienza con Maximillian Ivankov, un joven que había heredado su puesto como jefe de una familia de la mafia Rusa en Ohio. Tenía unos negocios ilegales encubiertos por sus familiares, durante generaciones pero que a él no le gustaban para nada. Y es que su mayor deseo era tener una vida tranquila y sin remordimientos. En una ocasión, Grant - su mano derecha y mejor amigo - le informó de ciertos problemas que habían tenido con la familia Dekker, lo cual extrañó a Maximillian porque eran clientes frecuentes con los que jamás habían tenido problemas de ningún tipo. Grant le informó que el jefe de la familia, Mike, había dejado su puesto por problemas de salud y que había puesto a su hijo mayor, llamado Cory, como sustituto. Aún reticente de la idea que tuvo Grant para escarmentar a los Dekker, Max acabó por aprobarlo y dio luz verde para raptar al hijo menor de los Dekker como amenaza por no haber pagado. En ello, también tuvieron que llevarse a Darren, el menor de los Bommer – y familia amiga de los Dekker - porque ambos nunca se separaban. Aunque Maximillian, en realidad, tenía verdaderos problemas con Matt, el mayor de los Bommer, porque este había contribuido en la muerte del padre de Grant. A pesar de que no había pruebas concluyentes, todas las pruebas apuntaban a él...

Se quedaron helados. Dave no podía creer que Blaine le hiciera eso. Era su historia, su maldita historia en el cine. Ahora lo veía todo claro: Kurt les había tendido una trampa. ¡Estaban en el jodido estreno de una película en la que se contaba su historia! Esa era su venganza… seguro que luego, con todo lujo de detalle, darían a conocer los nombres de quienes se habían basado para la historia.

— Te ves fatal, hermano - no podía hablar, siquiera. Necesitaba encontrar a Kurt Hummel y darle una lección -.

— Es el _jet lag_, Yura - Trent se apresuró a responder -.

— Creo de deberíamos descansar un poco – el benjamín no dejaba de observar a su hermano -.

Cuando Yura y Nadia se marcharon, Dave cogió el teléfono del hotel exigiendo al personal del hotel, que buscaran a Kurt Hummel y que lo llevaran a una de las salas de conferencias con cualquier pretexto. Trent miraba en silencio como daba órdenes y llamó a dos de sus hombres para pedir armas para su jefe. Nunca se estaba demasiado preparado cuando se trataba de Kurt Hummel. No esperaba una lucha con armas y cuchillos pero no estaba de más.

* * *

Llegó a la sala de conferencias custodiado por dos de sus hombres. Había pedido total privacidad así que la sala estaba a oscuras, con gruesas cortinas cubriendo las paredes. La figura de Kurt Hummel estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda.

— Bonita trama la de su película - le dijo para llamar su atención -.

— Gracias. Fue complicado pensar como malmeter, teniendo en cuenta de que sois casi tan ricos como la Reina de Inglaterra - Hummel le encaró con una sonrisa altanera, cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos brillando de puro odio y desagrado -. Años sin verte, David. La vida te ha tratado bien... lo digo, no sólo porque nadas en mucho más dinero del que recuerdo sino que, además, has logrado que tus negocios sean limpios tras chantajear al senador de aquellos años. Hasta puedes permitirte irte con cuanto chico bonito se te cruza en el camino pero usando a Trent como tapadera; así puedes aparentar ser un hombre respetable. No esperaba más de ti – relató venenoso -.

— Gracias. Viniendo de ti, es un halago. Mira que enredar a mi hermano, a ese idiota de Nick y a tu jefa en esto... Tienes una mente retorcida, Kurt. Pero, lamentándolo mucho, te informo de que esa película nunca se verá a la luz.

Los ojos de azules parecieron oscurecerse pero relampagueando mientras su rostro se ensombrecía.

— Hazlo, Karofsky. Hazlo, que tan pronto como des la orden, encontrarás a tu querido_ Michellin_ hecho trocitos, sobre una bandeja de plata.

— ¿Crees que me asustas? No voy a marchar como tú dices. Si tocas a Trent, tu rubio de bote se muere y, créeme, no será una muerte agradable. Te recomiendo que te dejes de niñerías y aceptes de una vez de que tienes un verdadero obstáculo que no puedes saltar.

— Tu, estúpido asesino – Kurt intentó darle una patada a Dave pero éste lo evitó -. ¡Tú, escoria humana! No te conformas solo con matar al hermano de Blaine y dejar a mi cachorro como un cascarón vacío, no… ¡Ahora también quieres hacer su futuro miserable! – vociferó mientras le propinaba golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, a su vez que evitaba con destreza, los que Karofsky devolvía -. ¡Que haga el ridículo frente a todo Hollywood en su debut! Precioso… ¿pero a ti te importa? ¡Claro que no! No te importó el ayudar a Sebastian a acabar con su hermano por más que os los rogamos. ¿¡Cómo te va a importar que Blaine sea el hazme reír de todo el mundo!?

Dave le dio tal bofetón que lo hizo caer al suelo. A pesar de ser hábil, Karofsky era más grande y más fuerte.

— No voy a seguir tus juegos mentales. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora - Hummel se levantó de golpe dándole un puñetazo. David, por su parte, aprovechó para golpear el estómago de su contrincante, dejándole sin aire -. Puedes intentar destruirme pero antes de que eso suceda, terminaré con todo lo que es importante para ti: tu padre, tu novio, Blaine… no me importa qué es lo pienses de mí y menos, si arruino su debut. Eso no saldrá a luz.

— Vete a la mierda — exclamó el joven diseñador, lanzándose hacia él. De repente, cuando oyó que su teléfono móvil sonaba, cesaron sus golpes. En cambio, escupió dirección al _oso_ y miró la pantalla. Al ver quién era, respiró profundo y cambió el tono de su voz, esperando que no lo delatara -. ¡Hey, cariño! ¿Qué qué...? – dirigió una mirada llena de odio hacia Dave -. No, Blaine, no te desesperes. Es solo un malentendido con la productora. ¿Hablaste con Finnick? - el silencio se alargó mientras los labios de Kurt formaban una fina línea blanca. Esa, se rompió cuando el _hobbit_ terminó de hablar -. Shhh, calma, _Bilbo_. Todo está bien, iré de inmediato. Solo... sigue junto a Finn. No pasa nada. Si...te amo. ¡Ciao!

Hummel miró a Dave con auténtico odio. Decidió quitarse un zapato y lo lanzó hasta el más grande, golpeando su rostro.

— Ojalá mueras de la forma más triste y dolorosa que exista, Karofsky... – escupió mientras salía de la sala de juntas con una marca roja en la mejilla y sin un zapato. Era un_ oso_ estúpido, un imbécil y un malnacido. Había hecho su movimiento mucho antes de esa "junta". Sabía que no merecía el perdón de Blaine; no si ese insensible tenía la intención de pasar por encima de él como si nada se lo impidiera.

* * *

Dave cogió su teléfono y marcó de memoria un número.

— Ya podéis dejar de vigilar a Evans, eso será para otra ocasión - no quería arruinar la carrera de Blaine pero no tenía alternativa -. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió, precioso? Eso tan peligroso para los dos -murmuro -…

* * *

_**He aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Azimio se había hospedado en el Bel-Air unas pocas horas después de la llegada de Dave y Trent a los Ángeles. Le sorprendió mucho recibir una llamada de Trent media hora después informándole que algo había salido muy mal en su reunión con Yura. Azimio había salido de inmediato hacia el hotel donde estaban sus amigos; llegó cuanto antes, Trent lo esperaba en la habitación hecho un manojo de nervios.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Trent se le abrazó y empezó a contarle sobre la película de Blaine y cómo Dave había salido furioso para encontrarse con Kurt.

—Y no ha regresado, Z. Tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado. Tal vez Kurt...

—Claro que no —Az se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, Trent aún seguía firmemente abrazado a él —. La familia de Kurt tiene años siguiendo cada paso de Dave y no han hecho nada. Estoy seguro que Dave está bien.

—Pero los chicos ya lo buscaron por todos lados. En el bar ni siquiera se paró... Incluso... investigue si había salido con alguien o había ido a uno...

—Sabes que Dave no es de esos lugares. Tengo una idea de donde puede estar. Voy a buscarlo y te lo traeré —Trent asintió con el semblante aún preocupado —. Vamos, confía en mí —Trent bajó sus manos por el pecho de Azimio y sonrió cuando le vio la corbata.

—Pensé que no te había gustado —Azimio le devolvió la sonrisa.

—La estaba gustando para una ocasión especial. Me gustó mucho, el rojo es mi color favorito. Me veo bien ¿no? —Trent reacomodo el nudo de la corbata y aliso la camisa blanca de Azimio.

—Más que bien... —Azimio le soltó lentamente.

—Bien. Voy por el gran jefe.

* * *

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, le dijo a su chofer que lo llevara y sonrió cuando vio a su amigo estacionado en plena playa. Dave y Paul pasaban mucho tiempo en la naturaleza y era normal que su amigo buscara esos lugares como un refugió de sus problemas. Caminó hacia él, Dave estaba viendo el mar serenamente.

—Trent está preocupado —Dave no se movió ni dijo nada —. Me habló de la película.

—Ya no hay película. Hummel sabe que le voy a destrozar si eso sale a la luz —Azimio negó.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Dave se giró para mirarle.

—Porque es una trampa. Porque todo esto es un ratonera que Kurt hizo para jodernos. Blaine, su estúpida película, ese imbécil novio suyo. Todo es parte de su plan para destruirnos.

—De Kurt te lo creo. Pero no puedo pensar en que Blaine este metido en todo esto. Tú me lo has dicho, no es ese tipo de persona. Sólo es un director, un creativo que quiere expulsar esa mala historia de su mente haciendo una película. Ni siquiera dice tú nombre o el de Sebastian —Dave humedeció su labio inferior.

—Tiene un novio. Un tal Nick... un cabrón que parece bueno y que estoy seguro que le hace feliz —Dave frotó su rostro —. Lo perdí...

—No, aún lo puedes recuperar. Sí le cuentas la verdad estoy seguro que él puede perdonarte. Todo fue un error, ustedes se habían arrepentido y tú no...

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Dave lo miró extrañado. Ellos nunca habían hablado de esa noche.

—Encontré tu móvil en la bodega. Se grabó toda su conversación, esa una prueba, con eso pueden demostrar que no fue su intención. Todo fue un error, ustedes se habían arrepentido y tú no...

—¡No! ¡Esto ya no tiene remedio! —Dave le gritó frustrado, enojado.

—¡Lo tiene, pero tú eres tan cobarde que no quieres hacer nada! ¡¿Quieres que te odie más?! —Dave soltó un bufido molesto.

—Ya me odia. Más o menos, no tiene importancia —Azimio sujetó con fuerza los hombros de su amigo.

—Sí tú le truncas su carrera entonces no habrá marcha atrás. Ya no tendrás ninguna oportunidad con él. Le harás infeliz, le destrozaras una de las cosas más importantes de su vida y todo por tu capricho —Dave contrajo su rostro, cerró los ojos. Azimio podía ver su lucha interior, confiaba que algo de su viejo amigo aún estuviera vivo dentro de ese nuevo Dave.

—Bien. Kurt y Blaine tendrán su película. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas de esto Az.

—Vivo arrepentido por otras cosas, Dave.

* * *

Cuando despertó y escuchó la noticia de que los problemas con la productora se habían arreglado, Blaine lloró aliviado sobre el sillón de su suite con el brazo de su padre sobre los hombros. Kurt, en cambio, recibió el comunicado con desconfianza, tratando de descifrar que era lo que Karofsky planeaba y apretando la mano de Sam entre las suyas, solo por si acaso.

Habiendo perdido toda la tarde y noche previas al estreno por el asunto de la posible cancelación, el hotel estaba sumido en el desastre. Los organizadores de la fiesta se apresuraban para ultimar los detalles de la misma; Finnick hacía un chequeo general de los invitados especiales que asistirían a la película y que no los tildaban por irresponsables al cancelarlos la noche anterior y Kurt junto con un gran número de personas más ayudaban a tener al joven director tranquilo y sentado, incapacitándolo de ayudar o arruinar los preparativos. Todo dependía desde que punto de vista se quería apreciar.

— Vamos, Blaine, debemos apresurarnos. Debemos estar en el Chinese Theater cuando menos cinco horas antes de la función. Debes participar en la alfombra roja al ser parte del elenco.

Anderson frunció el entrecejo con molestia, acomodándose la corbata y mirando a Finnick con un puchero. El mayor no se alteró.

— ¿Para qué, Finn? Yo quiero que vean mi película, no que juzguen el cómo mi cabello tiene forma de brócoli, o el que use las uñas con esmaltes de colores.

El aludido suspiró, abrazando a su pareja por la espalda, besándole el cuello sin recibir una respuesta demasiado satisfactoria.

— Sólo ve, Blaine. Kurt, Brandom, Mike y los demás ya van en camino. No pueden faltar los otros dos protagonistas, ¿verdad?  
Por mucho que Anderson quisiera contestarle '¿Quién dice?' y buscarse problemas que su vejiga no podría soportar, asintió, apartándose de su pareja para besarle la mejilla y tomarlo de las manos.

— Cinco minutos — Finnick arqueó una ceja y Blaine continuó — Dame cinco minutos de espacio. Necesito respirar y estirar las piernas. Después de eso, te veré en el vestíbulo y nos marcharemos, y no opondré resistencia. ¿Trato?

— Hecho - Con un beso diminuto en los labios, Blaine se colocó su saco rojo y salió disparado por la puerta, agradeciendo silenciosamente el apartarse unos minutos de su prometido y poder respirar.

Estaba algo cansado y agobiado de que todos siempre lo tuvieran bajo la mira, cuidando sus movimientos, tratando de moderar sus acciones, de que guardara la compostura. Y hacía demasiados años que no obedecía al pie de la letra las leyes de etiqueta que en la actualidad éstas le venían valiendo poco.

Además, estaba el problema de la película por sí sola, se recordó cuando dobló una esquina y miró con desinterés sus zapatos negros. Estaba nervioso y se sentía expuesto. Tal vez había hecho otra estupidez más, pero ahora a nivel masivo. ¿Cómo era posible que a alguien, de a buenas primeras, se le ocurriera contar su historia de vida en pantalla grande y de maneras que la gente podría rememorar tantas veces quisiera con un botón de su reproductor Blue-Ray? Y para colmo, ¿la parte más emotiva y dolorosa?

Blaine rumió, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, gruñendo y gimoteando por su propia falta de sesos a pocas horas del estreno, no notando a la presencia frente a él contra la que chocó y que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Apretó los ojos, tratando de borrar ciertas imágenes de su cabeza, metiendo la mano a su saco y mirando con melancolía un pedazo de tela vieja, roja con amarillo. Con un último resoplido, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a cumplir con la etiqueta hollywoodence, echando de menos las libertades que los daneses le cedían.

La alfombra roja había sido todo un espectáculo...para todos menos para él.  
Si bien Blaine apreciaba los esfuerzos de los diseñadores para vestir tanto a los actores mismos como a los invitados, eso se estaba volviendo tremendamente aburrido. Una hora estaba bien, pero tres ya era enfermizo.

Aburrido, se dejó caer sobre el costado de Kurt, agotado de contestar pequeñas entrevistas de cosas que no tenían que ver con la película. En un pasado no le habrían molestado, incluso hubiera jugado con los reporteros, pero ahora prefería tener a la gente lo más al margen posible.

— En serio, Bilbo. ¿No puedes pasarla bien ni en tu propia ceremonia? — Blaine se alzó de hombros y Kurt resopló — es tu debut. Al menos actúa un poco más entusiasmado.

— ¡Lo estoy! pero ya me aburrí. Quiero entrar y dejar de escuchar críticas a los atuendos.

— Calla, mortal. Ahora mismo hay gente criticando TU traje y el mío. Ambos diseñados por moi. Así que más vale que les des el tiempo necesario — picó las costillas de Blaine, haciendo al menor reír — necesito buenas reseñas.

Kurt estaba tenso, procurando distraerse a sí mismo y a Blaine de la realidad innevitable. "Muy seguramente no vendrán" se decía no sin cierto alivio mezclado con enfado. Había estado planeando todo eso por meses. Y aunque una parte suya rogaba porque aparecieran por esa alfombra con toda su opulenta faz camino a su tortura, la otra esperaba que esperaran hasta la fiesta para hacer acto de presencia. Dudaba que Blaine pudiera soportar verlos a ambos, en un solo lugar, tan 'sorpresivamente', agradeciendo de haberle pasado la responsabilidad a Finnick y no cargar con ella sobre sus hombros

Aburrido, Blaine siguió molestando a Hummel tanto como podía hasta que un grito, más sonoro que el resto, perturbó el ambiente. Curioso, Blaine alzó la cabeza, escuchando como aquel primer alarido era coreado por muchos más, ignorando los llamados de Kurt para asomarse mejor y ver de quién se trataba esta vez. Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de ser tan curioso.

Allí, a pocos metros de distancia, encabezando la caravana, estaba Sebastian Smythe, con un porte elegante pero desinteresado que no lograba recordar. A su costado, casi de la mano, iba un hombre mucho más serio y estirado, uno que parecía hacer estragos en Kurt por como su amigo apretaba sus puños hasta que los nudillos perdieron todo su color.

Poco más atrás le seguía la figura alta, morena y robusta de Azimio, el amigo de David y...Blaine contuvo el aliento mientras los colores drenaban su rostro y daba dos pasos instintivos hacia atrás, boqueando, ignorando completamente que estaba muy cerca de empezar a hiperventilar. ¿Y cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo al pensar que la presencia de Sebastian y Azimio allí no eran indicios de que Karofsky también venía con ellos?

No supo cuándo Kurt le tomó por el brazo y le llamó preocupado, sus ojos y el resto de sus sentidos estaban concentrados en una sola cosa. O persona. O más bien dos. Allí estaba Dave en todo su esplendor, con su cabello corto, sus atractivos ojos verdes, su cuerpo alto y musculoso oculto bajo un pulcro y muy caro atuendo y con una barba abundante que lo hacía ver un par de años mayor y que causó que su cuerpo se sacudiera de excitación pura. Un David cinco años mayor...un David que parecía haberlo olvidado por completo al ir acompañado de un alegre Trent.

La garganta se le cerró mientras sus piernas le ordenaban huir cuanto antes de allí y evitar el confortamiento. No quería verlos. No estaba listo. No por nada había evadido todo tipo de contacto con el mundo exterior al saber que en cada medio que girara sus ojos estaban todos ellos, allí, recordándole lo ocurrido en Lima, restregándole en cara que él había sido, junto con Kurt, una aventura de verano.

Escurrió su brazo fuera de las manos de Hummel, dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a obedecer a sus instintos, para chocar de lleno con el pecho amplio y firme de Finnick. Su novio le besó, murmurando palabras que sus oídos no eran capaces de procesar, no hasta que los nombres Smythe, Karofsky, Ivory, Adams y Nixon retumbaron en sus tímpanos como gritos de banshee y los aludidos aparecieron frente a él.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa?

— ¿Sorpresa? — Blaine boqueó, su voz sonaba rasposa — ¿Qué sorpresa?

— ¿No me has estado escuchando, Peeta? — Finnick tomó la falta de reacción de Anderson como un 'no' — Ésta. De traer a personas tan influyentes como Karofsky o Smythe o Ivory para darle un disparo de popularidad a tu película. Sé que no suele interesarte mucho lo que los críticos o el público digan de tu trabajo, pero si quieres hacerte de un nombre y un...

— Sácalos.

Finnick lo miró impresionado, los ojos dorados mirándolo con enfado y esperanza — ¿Qu-Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Amor, ellos han viajado desde Rusia para ver tu película. Y estamos en plena alfombra roja. No puedo echarlos.

— Finnick... — Blaine volvió a murmurar, casi en una plegaria. No quería que vieran la película.

— Pero... — se lamió los labios, acunando a Anderson en sus brazos — pensé que te llevabas bien con él. Siempre hablas de forma tan desinteresada de Karofsky que...

— No lo odio, sólo... — Anderson calló cuando sus invitados estuvieron a un palmo de ellos. Instintivamente se libró de los brazos de su prometido para buscar los de Kurt, sintiéndose desprotegido cuando entre éstos estaba la figura de Sam. Blaine sabía que era la forma de su amigo de mantenerse en una pieza frente a Sebastian, pero ¿Y él?

A como pudo, tomó aire y les sonrió a cada uno de ellos de la manera más resplandeciente que pudo, haciendo amago de todos sus dotes de actuación para no despedazarse.  
— Qué agradable sorpresa es el tenerlos aquí, con nosotros. Realmente no me esperaba que fueran a asistir al estreno de un 'rookie' como yo.

* * *

Dave no esperaba el recibimiento de las personas que estaban allí, al parecer el imbecil de Finnick había hecho un gran trabajo dando a conocer que ellos estarían en el estreno. Trent le comentaba algunas cosas, que le hacían olvidar la cara de asco que Alan tenía y los nervios por ver de nuevo a Blaine. Dieron unos pasos y de pronto se encontraron de frente con Blaine, el idiota de su novio, Kurt y un rubio que no conocía pero que se imaginaba quien era por la cara de Sebastian. No pudo decir nada, las palabras se le quedaron en la boca. Blaine se veía arrebatador, tal vez más brillante que nunca, más guapo que antes definitivamente pero del brazo de es hijo de perra. Dave lo iba a matar, si lo haría y sería lento, muy pero muy lento.

—Alan, él es Blaine Anderson el director de la película —Trent habló primero —. Hola Blaine,

Si Anderson sintió algo por ver a Trent del brazo de Dave no lo demostró. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como cuando estaban en el colegio, tendiéndole la mano a su compañero mientras tomaba la de su novio al mismo tiempo.

— Tiempo sin verte, Trent. He leído mucho acerca de tí en los diarios. Parece que me has dejado atrás por mucho.  
— Vamos, Peeta. Lo dices como si tú mismo no hubieras hecho nada de tu vida y mira - Nick le besó el cabello, cosa que Blaine agradeció internamente aunque otra parte de sí se ponía más rígida.

— No lo intentes, Nick, su complejo de inferioridad no ha cambiado - Kurt rodó los ojos para mirar a sus invitados - Pero que descortés de nuestra parte. Dave, Sebastian...-miró a estos dos por unos largos segundos - Azimio, Trent, Alan...éstos son Finnick O'Conell, el novio de Blaine y Sam Evans, mi más que novio.

Sebastian y Dave quería retorcer el cuello de esos novios. Aunque ambos reaccionaron distintos. Sebastian estaba en un estado complemente sereno, tomando de la mano delicadamente a Alan que miraba a Kurt y compañía como si no merecieran su presencia. Dave, en cambio, estaba maquilando un plan para destruir a Finnick, sería letal y mortífero, además, no podía dejar de mirar a Blaine. Había sido mucho tiempo imaginándole y verlo tan maravilloso como siempre estaba alimentando sus ganas de secuestrarlo.

—Yura y Nadia nos invitaron —Azimio se apresuró a decir viendo el estado de ánimo de sus amigos —. Debe estar con nosotros en unos segundos, se quedó contestando algunas entrevistas. Ustedes se ven muy bien, es bueno verles.

— Finnick... - Blaine llamó a su pareja, tirando de su mano como si se tratara de un niño, haciendo reaccionar al mayor.

— Si, bien. Lo siento, tenemos que adelantarnos. Kurt - Hummel asintió, besando a Sam antes de dejarlo ir - espero que disfruten la película, les reservamos una de las mejores filas. Nos vemos hasta la fiesta. Sin más ellos tres se marcharon, dos de ellos agradeciendo las fotos con el resto del elenco y producción. Sam se despidió más cortésmente para reunirse con algunos amigos suyos

—Aún no puedo creer que hayamos venido a éste circo —Alan les hablaba mientras seguían avanzando hacia el teatro —. En serio, Dave, ¿por qué no le diste algún tipo de financiamiento a tu hermano? Se nota la baja monta en la producción de la película, el director es novato sin nombre y las actuaciones deben ser pésimas.

—Alan... —le advirtió Sebastian. Azimio veía a Dave a punto de explotar. Trent reafirmó su agarre en el brazo de Dave para que intentara calmarse un poco.

—¿Qué? Es cierto. Si el hermano de Dave quiere tener un lugar en estos espectáculos, por lo menos que lo haga por la puerta grande y no con un director de medio pelo.

—Basta —Dave le habló casi gruñendo y mirándole con desprecio —. A Yura le gusta salir adelante por su propio esfuerzo. Es un chico emprendedor que no espera que el mundo se le abra sólo por tener el apellido Karofsky. Nunca me he metido en su vida porque es un chico capaz, inteligente y digno de todo mi respeto. Así que me encantaría que te quedaras callado por lo que resta de la noche en lo que se refiere al trabajo de mi hermano, su novia o cualquiera de sus amigos.

Alan miró de arriba abajo a Dave y no dijo más. Sabía que cuando Karofsky se ponía de esa manera era muy difícil hacerle pensar en otra cosa y no quería pelear con él. Tener de enemigo a Dave era un lujo que no se podía dar.

—Ey, ¿qué hacen aquí? —Yura llegó sonriente y muy feliz junto con su novia —. Ustedes ya deberían estar adentro. Finnick ya preparó todo, vamos, les llevaremos a sus lugares.

* * *

La primera sorpresa para Dave, Az, Trent y Sebastian al iniciar la película fue, claro, el cast: con Blaine como él mismo, Finnick como David, Kurt como Sebastian y Brandom, un chico castaño, de ojos verdes y carácter fuerte, como Kurt. Los hechos según habían ocurrido cinco años atrás estaban respetados en su mayor parte al pie de la letra, desde el comportamiento de los personajes como sus diálogos y las situaciones.

Blaine se tensó en su lugar, buscando necesitado la mano de Kurt que no tardó en tomársela casi con la misma urgencia. En la pantalla, imágenes de Blaine con Finnick iban apareciendo mientras la mente de Anderson sustituía a aquel hombre por el protagonista real. Cerró los ojos cuando los diálogos del primer encuentro llegaron a sus oídos. Podía recordar las tomas escogidas en la edición. Manos recorriéndole la espalda, labios que bebían de los suyos con una pasión necesitada, desenfrenada pero cariñosa. Y la canción de Wonderwall acompañándole.

Dave miró la pantalla sin creerlo, era tan clara la escena. Blaine había recreado casi a perfección toda y él se estaba muriendo, no habían bastado cinco años de tortura. En ese momento estaba reviviendo todo, pensando en él, deseando regresar el tiempo para volver con él. Se movió incomodo, el aire le estaba faltando. No quería estar allí pero tampoco quería quedar mal con su hermano.

La grabación de la cinta de 'broma', los flirteos entre Grant y Chris, la cita entre Max y Darren, el disgusto y desilución de Dominique, la desaprobación de Adam, todas eran versiones condensadas de los sucesos verdaderos, perfectamente actuadas y recreadas por los actores. Demasiado buenas para el gusto de Hummel.

Podía sentir la felicidad desbordante, esa pasión incontrolable que sólo 'él' lograba 'controlar'. Tragó saliva especialmente duro cuando la escena de Matt planeando mandar a matar a Max terminó y la más feliz y destrozar de su vida comenzó. Más flirteos, besos y miradas coquetas, ésta vez sobre las sábanas del cuarto. Una discusión de conseguir un departamento en Francia, de vivir juntos y de follar como conejos cuando eso ocurriera.

Sebastian se levantó de su asiento, no soportaba más. Casi corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar la salida, aspiró fuertemente, todas y cada una de las tomas habían sido unas pesadillas. Caminó hacia el rastro de humo, Dave estaba fumando un puro viendo hacia el cielo, había llorado, Sebastian estaba seguro. Se detuvo a su lado y tomó su mano. No querían ver el final, lo único que querían era que esa noche de tortura terminara cuanto antes.

* * *

**_Aquí tienen el primero de los dos capítulos que les he prometido. Nos hemos quedado sin beta... así que espero que no les moleste leer esto con algunos errores. He decidido que el fic se publique como sea. Ya es una historia terminada, así que no tiene caso torturarles y quienes están enganchados con la historia creo que sabrán perdonar tanto error. _**

**_Mi más profundo agradecimiento a Suuita que hizo un gran trabajo y que siempre es un amor. _**

**_Así que nos quedamos cada semana con las publicaciones. Todos los domingos. Sé que no es la costumbre, pero me haría muy feliz que me comentaran en los dos capítulos que tal va para ustedes la trama, se los encargo mucho. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Anderson suspiró cuando vació el vaso de vino que le había dado Finnick, frunciendo el entrecejo al sentir el sabor del alcohol todavía en su garganta. La película había gustado mucho más de lo que esperaba, y eso ya era decir mucho contando que nadie esperaba que él pudiera ser tan bueno, por lo que no dejaban de felicitarlo mientras él fungía de buen maestro de ceremonias y se paseaba por las mesas con o sin su esposo para saludar y agradecer la presencia de tal o cual persona antes de ponerse a bailar o cantar con sus amigos.

Esposo...¡¿Esposo?! Blaine sacudió la cabeza efusivamente, tratando de espantar la palabra. ¡Novio! ¡Eran novios! Sin querer trastabilló, enredando sus pies con sus propias piernas y un par de manteles, haciéndole dar un par de malabares antes de quedar más o menos recompuesto. Ahora, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo...? ¡Ah! Sí. Visitar las mesas y evadir la de Dave y compañía. Suspiró abrumado, dándose media vuelta para chocar de lleno con una mesa y hacer que los vasos y copas se tambalearan.

— ¡Lo siento! - Exclamó alzando y bajando el torso como si se tratara de un japonés, alborotando más su cabello - Se me cruzaron los cables.

—Vaya, pero si es el director —dijo Alan con un tono algo irónico.

—Sebastian, creo que le falta una copa a tu prometido —fue la forma sutil de Dave para callar al conde. Quiso ponerse de pie para ayudar a Blaine pero estaba estático, no podía parar de verle.

—¿Estás bien, Blaine? —Azimio se puso de pie para acercarse a Blaine esperando tranquilizar a Dave.

—Si...creo que sí. Mi esposo...¡no! Novio. Sí, eso - sonrió torpemente - creo que mi novio me intenta dopar. Aunque contribuye a que yo no sé tomar -miró a Azimio ladeando la cabeza - ¿Que tan mal puede ponerse alguien por tomarse una copa de vino de un solo trago?

—Creo que depende de las personas —Azimio le ayudo a ponerse de pie derecho. Además, estaba buscando un plan contingente, Dave no se veía contento y cuando eso sucedía alguien sufría las consecuencias. Azimio estaba pensando que la cabeza de Finnick seguramente rodaría en cualquier momento, agradecía que la presencia de Yura evitara que la sangre llegara al río.

—¿Quieres que le llame a Finn para que te ayude? —Yura se levantó de inmediato llegando hasta Blaine mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo. Dave veía la escena con los ojos fijos en Blaine.

— Nah, Finn se perdió hace como quince minutos. Y estoy bien, Yuri, gracias - Blaine abrazó al aludido por el cuello, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— Allí estabas, Hobbit - Kurt apareció detrás de ellos, mirando a Sebastian de reojo antes de detenerse y arquear la ceja al sentir los brazos de su amigo en su propio cuello, besándole también - ¿Quién lo drogó?

—El imbécil de su novio —Dave no aguanto y lo dijo con odio.

Hummel le miró antes de volverse a Blaine y resoplar, pasando una mano por su cintura: — Que va. Al menos aún puedes cantar. Caballeros, dama. Espero que disfruten de la fiesta y de los espectáculos - sin más se marchó rumbo al escenario dispuesto para el entretenimiento, donde Sam tomó un micrófono mientras le pasaba otros a Blaine y Kurt.

— Y, señoras y señores, tenemos un número especial - Sam anunció con entusiasmo - 'Don't you want me babe?', interpretado por nuestro querido director y su leal mascota.

Kurt empujó a su novio fuera del escenario mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.  
Blaine, apretando el micrófono entre sus manos, recordó las notas mientras miraba a Dave de reojo, sintiéndose aliviado de poder echarle la culpa al licor por su falta de pudor y cordura.

Dave miraba a Blaine, la primera vez que le había escuchado cantar fue en su cama. Las notas habían sido para él, la dulce voz de Blaine había sido su mejor despertar y ahora, estaba ahí, frente a todos cantando algo, seguramente pensando en el hijo de puta de su novio que ni siquiera estaba para cuidarle.

You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new

Blaine tomó el micrófono con fuerza, dejando que las palabras salieran de su boca fácil y sensual, sonriendo peligrosamente cuando recordó que Dave y él llevaban cinco años sin verse. Aunque él no podría traerlo abajo.

Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me  
It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh

Llevó sus manos hasta su corbata, aflojándola y desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa. Nadie lo notaría. Había demasiada gente. Y Finnick no estaba. Descaradamente miró hacia Dave, Abriendo los brazos y dejando que sus propios deseos salieran con la canción. ¡Al demonio con los remordimientos y los problemas! Lidiaría con ellos de nuevo en la mañana, cuando recordara su estupidez.

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me

La mano de Trent estaba tensa sobre su antebrazo. Dave no sabía si Blaine lo estaba provocando pero parecía, casi era como si le estuviese cantando. Dave no quería perder el control frente a su hermano pero si Blaine seguía así sería muy difícil controlarse.

Mientras Blaine cantaba, Hummel subía al escenario, pavoneándose sensualmente y moviéndose al ritmo de la canción. Muchos le chiflaron en esos segundos, sonriéndoles de vuelta mientras tomaba el micrófono y cantaba el coro acompañando a su amigo, presumiendo las notas altas a las que podía llegar. No le importaba si el papel de compañero de dueto de Blaine no le quedaba, quería cantar eso, frente a él, provocarlo, deseando que esa mirada cambiara de nuevo a la que ya conocía.

I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you

The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do

—Completamente innecesario este despliegue de... talento, ¿no crees Sebastian? —Sebastian no respondió porque simplemente no escuchó, estaba vuelto loco con la cadera de Kurt moviéndose así.

Blaine y Kurt terminaron la canción entre risas y coqueteos que iban entre ellos mismos y los dos hombres que estaban a varios metros de distancia. Con una reverencia exagerada, ambos agradecieron los aplausos, pero cuando Anderson trató de abandonar el escenario, Finnick lo sorprendió, abrazándole por detrás.

Kurt afiló su mirada y se relamió los labios. La parte linda y divertida de la noche había terminado. Con discreción llamó a Mike Chang y Eilín, invitándolos a subir al escenario, echándole una última mirada a Sam, quien entendió eso como una señal: — Y ahora, para su entretenimiento, la compañía teatral de 'Lapin Rose', en colaboración con nuestro director, se enorgullece en presentar 'El Tango de Roxane', interpretado vocalmente por Kurt Hummel y Noah Puckerman.

Blaine miró a su pareja por sobre su hombro antes de soltarse de él, alejándose y dejando caer su saco rojo, abandonándolo por alguna parte del escenario. Finnick sonrió, mirando las líneas del cuerpo de su pareja moverse por debajo de la tela, dejando que la música del violín marcaran sus pasos.

Esta vez, Anderson evadía mirar hacia donde estaba Dave, escuchando a Finn recitar los diálogos de Moulin Rouge. Cuando el tango empezó, una mano lo volteó y lo manejó como quiso. Él sonrió como Roxane debía, temblando ante las palabras recitadas por su novio. Traición, Celos y falta de confianza. Dave, pensó.

Manos tomándolo por la cintura, una nariz acariciando su cuello con una sensualidad que le hacía sentir culpable al pensar que se trataba de la de otro hombre. Suspiró cuando Finnick le hizo restregarse contra su pecho, ascendiendo poco a poco mientras Puck cantaba y las manos de su novio le tocaban los costados.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta, respirando profundo y sonriendo peligroso. Era hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It\'s more than I can stand

Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne  
Feelings I can\'t fight  
You\'re free to leave me  
Just don\'t deceive me  
And please believe me  
When I say, I love you

Conforme la música iba a crescendo, la intimidad del baile se volvía más abrazadora, tanto que podía quemar. Kurt no estaba seguro, pero sabía que Dave sentía algo por su amigo. Lo veía. Esperaba que eso fuera lo suficientemente 'agradable' para él como una piedra en el culo. Cuando menos. Dave sabía una cosa, después de esa noche tendría que destruir a Finnick. Cada caricia, cada pequeño toque, le costarían lágrimas. Nada que tuviera valor para ese hijo de puta quedaría vivo o de pie, destruiría cada base en la vida del idiota. No quedaría nada de él.

Con la última nota, Finnick tomó a Blaine por la base de la espalda y lo dejó caer hacia atrás, besándole furiosa, apasionada y arrebatadoramente, tomando desapercibido a Blaine quien por el alcohol y el calor del baile no sabía cómo reaccionar fuera de corresponder.  
El público estalló en aplausos por el espectáculo, especialmente cuando el actor besó al director de aquella manera. Al enderezarse, Blaine estaba despeinado, con las mejillas rojas y la ropa desacomodada, agradeciendo la mano de Finn en su torso, ayudándolo a sostenerse en pie.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el moreno se volvió a su novio, soltando a Anderson y arrodillándose en frente a él.

— Blaine. Amor. Eres maravilloso - Finnick sonrió desde su posición, sólo alzando la cabeza, aprovechando el silencio atónito de la multitud y su novio para hablar - eres...la persona más hermosa y carismática que he conocido. Cuando llegaste a mi vida, fuiste como un sol que derretía la nieve a tu alrededor, aun cuando estabas roto y perdido - él sonrió mientras Anderson boqueaba, sin palabras en la boca - Blaine Frederick Anderson, no hay palabras para que te diga lo mucho que te amo, y lo tanto que deseo que te vuelvas mi esposo. Se lo especial que eres, Blaine. Todo lo que tu miras es una nueva aventura para ti, o te recuerda a las que alguna otra persona ha vivido; un anillo normal no habría servido contigo. Por eso...-

De sus prendas sacó una cajita pequeña, pero a diferencia de muchas, era de metal y estaba decorada con runas. Blaine tragó duro, negando estupefacto, hasta que Finn abrió la caja y le calló-Espero que este 'Anillo Único' sea lo suficientemente bueno para pedirte que seas mi Peeta.

El silencio se instaló sobre sus cabezas por varios instantes de incertidumbre.  
Blaine no sabía que decir. Miró el anillo y no pudo evitar recordar a Dave y su cita en Hogwarts. Negó. No podía estar haciendo eso. No era sano, ni correcto. Ni posible. Dave ya no estaba en su vida, y si era sincero, jamás volvería...

Finnick le miraba inseguro y temeroso al no verlo contestar. Finn había sido bueno con él. Lo había ayudado a tratar de olvidar, lo había apoyado y lo había amado.

—Supongo que la suerte estuvo a tu favor - Blaine contestó, viendo a Nick levantarse de golpe y besarlo como si el alma se le fuera en ello mientras un coro de aplausos les acompañaba.

* * *

Dave vio rojo, no podía creerlo. Salió corriendo del salón en busca de un lugar donde pudiera respirar. Abrió el ventanal de una terraza no muy retirada del salón, estaba hiperventilando de coraje. Estaba más que furioso, sólo quería tomar a Nick y azotarlo mil veces contra el suelo hasta que no quedara rastro de él.

—Dave, ¿estás bien?

Trent llegó a él, seguramente lo venía siguiendo desde que salió del salón. Dave se lanzó hacia él para besarle con desesperación, tal vez haciéndole daño pero Trent no se quejó, se dejó hacer envuelto en la pasión de Dave quien no espero para arrojarlo contra la baranda de la terraza. Violentamente colocó las manos de Trent sobre la fría superficie mientras él le bajaba el pantalón a empujones, casi destrozando la tela en el proceso. Trent gemía y Dave le besaba para provocarle más. Quería que esos jadeos y sollozos borraran todo lo sucedido esa noche.

Le separó las piernas y golpeó las nalgas de Trent hasta dejarlas de un color rojo brillante. Sólo bajó su cremallera para tomar su dura erección que froto en la raja de Trent dejando que el lubricante natural se hiciera cargo. Luego entró en él de un golpe, Trent gimió fuertemente pero Dave no se detuvo, era un tren y quería hacer que su amante se corriera. Le mordió posesivamente el cuello mientras murmuraba en su piel: mío, mío, mío, Trent asentía y rogaba por más. Dave dejaba que su polla se hundiera cada vez más rápido. Era una furia, redujo a Trent a una masa sollozante cuando se corrió a grandes chorros sobre la baranda. Dave no paró de follarle como una bestia hasta que él también se corrió dejando que todo su cuerpo liberara la rabia y la tensión que había sentido.

Trent se giró y lo besó profundamente, con un amor que él sabía que no se merecía y quería decírselo a Trent pero éste no se lo permitía besándole así. No regresaron al salón, se fueron a su recamara, Trent estaba muy adolorido como para seguir esa noche y Dave prefirió sólo abrazarle. Más tarde, cuando el sol estaba por asomarse, Dave salió de la cama y cogió su móvil.

—Jefe, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —Dave miró su reloj y agradeció siempre tener a alguien al pendiente.

—Richard, necesito que me hagas dos favores: Investiga todo lo referente a Finnick O'Connell. Quiero saberlo todo, que gomina usa, que dentífrico, que champo, todo. Y también quiero que veas la forma de arruinarle. Quiero que se quede sin un solo centavo.

—Jefe, ¿y qué le decimos al señor Azimio?

—Nada. A él ni una palabra de esto.

* * *

Sebastian rodó dejando el cuerpo satisfecho de Alan sobre la cama, de inmediato, su prometido buscó abrazarle, Sebastian lo recibió a pesar de sentirse asfixiado con ese simple gesto. Alan se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos pero Sebastian no podía hacerlo. Él no estaba satisfecho, su cuerpo pedía más, ansiaba otra piel, otro cuerpo, una pasión desenfrenada que había experimentado. Sebastian orgia en deseo y se estaba consumiendo. Buscó quedarse dormido, pensar en otra cosa, en el propio Alan pero no podía.

Lo más suave que pudo, salió de la cama y luego de la habitación, caminó por el hotel intentando serenarse. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la habitación de Kurt. Él sabía dónde estaba, lo sabía todo de Kurt después de su encuentro. Estaba embriagado de pasión, de deseo contenido durante esos años. Sólo quería derribar la puerta para follar a Kurt sin importarle quien estuviese presente, luego pediría perdón, se arrodillaría y suplicaría. Haría lo que fuera por regresar… Sebastian apoyó su frente sobre la puerta, su mano ya estaba en el pomo, cerró los ojos maldiciéndose por dentro. Era tan débil, un simple movimiento de la cadera de Kurt le estaba haciendo perder el piso. Regresó a su habitación y se metió en la cama dispuesto a dormir.

La cama se estremecía, el cuerpo de Kurt estaba perlado por delicioso sudor y su piel tenía un rubor precioso. Sebastian admiraba la forma de sus músculos marcándose mientras se movía encima de él, follándose a sí mismo, era tan caliente verlo así. Los ojos azules brillaban de lujuria y Sebastian se perdía en ellos, en esa boca semi abierta gimiendo su nombre. Kurt se acariciaba para él, era una visión tan erótica, Sebastian estaba fascinando con esa pasión. Kurt era todo lo que existía para él en ese momento, todo en lo que podía pensar. Estaba a punto de correrse, su orgasmo sería delirante…

Cuando miró el rostro de Sebastian contorsionado de placer, Hummel paró, esbozando esa traviesa y cínica sonrisa suya a pesar de lo caliente y sonrojado que estaba, apoyando ambas manos en su pecho y sacando lenta y tortuosamente la erección de su trasero.

—¿Tan rápido, Bas? - ronroneó Kurt - no...Eso es decepcionante, además ¿Quién te dijo que podías disfrutarlo... - los ojos de Hummel se afilaron, relamiéndose los labios - cuando has sido tan mal chico?

—No puedo ser bueno cuando te tengo así —Sebastian respiraba entrecortado.

— ¿Quién dijo que era acerca de esto? - se sentó sobre las caderas de Sebastian, dejando a su trasero sobándose con la palpitante erección mientras Kurt le mordía ferozmente el labio inferior - jugando con otro hombre que no soy yo...pensé que te había entrenado para no hacer eso, Bas. ¿Es acaso que yo solo no te satisfago?

—Mi amor — dijo sin aliento. Sebastian se incorporó dejando que su polla fuera más profundo —, eres mi deseo más ferviente. El único que hace perder la cabeza. El único que le satisface y que quiero... —besó los labios de Kurt con desesperación gimiendo por cada contacto.

El actor se estremeció y arqueó en brazos de Sebastian, tomando con ambas manos su rostro, gimiendo quedo y necesitado, apartándolo de su boca con un suspiro deseoso.

— No...no, Bas - jadeó, tirando de su cabello - debería castigarte, no premiarte... - los ojos de Kurt brillaron, lamiéndole la línea de la mandíbula -

—No, por favor —Sebastian besó su cuello y luego de regresó a su labios —. Dejáme disfrutarte así... eres tan caliente, tan perfecto. No quiero que nadie más te toque, quiero que seas mío siempre... —movió la cadera para penetrarle fuertemente.

— Entonces demuéstramelo... - Kurt se levantó de la polla palpitante de Sebastian no sin una leve queja, dándole la espalda y ofreciéndole su enrojecido trasero, meneándolo juguetón al lamerse los labios - Dame todo, Bas... Poséeme... márcame... - los ojos azules brillaron especialmente, relamiéndose los labios antes de jadear - ámame...

Sebastian cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego se lanzó hacia Kurt dejando que su polla se enterrara en ese culo. Le dio un par de nalgadas sólo para recordar lo firme que eran sus nalgas y lo folló con desenfreno mientras le mordía el cuello y gemía su nombre con desesperación. Su fuerza parecía ir más allá de la humana porque quería fundirse en él, bañarlo de su esencia para que nunca se olvidara de que lo amaba; porque lo amaba con una locura torturante y añeja.

—Te amo... —le mumuro sobre lo labios besándole. Estaba tan cerca... —Te a...

—Sebastian, ¿estás bien? —La voz le hizo perder cualquier rastro del sueño. Sebastian estaba de espaldas al cuerpo de Alan y tenía una mano sobre su polla imposiblemente dura, como pudo se incorporó sin que Alan viera su problema.  
—Sí… —se puso de pie y fue a la ducha, se acarició sólo un par de veces y se corrió con un muy silencioso quejido. Unos segundos después se miró al espejo y aguantó el llanto. Se estaba muriendo a pedazos.

* * *

_**Les dije que Dave sería muy cabrón y les dije que Sebastian sufría al principio. **_

_**Para el siguiente capítulo... hay un polvo explosivo y muy sexoso... ¿quienes se ponen tremendo polvo? Hagan sus apuestas. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

—Me estoy volviendo loco, Dave. Ayer estuve a punto de entrar a su cuarto sin que me importara nada más que estar con él. No puedo seguir aquí —Sebastian caminaba por la terraza de la habitación de Dave.

—Calma, tío. Sabes, lo que pasa es que tienes que salir de aquí. Estos días han sido una pesadilla. Yura me pidió que nos quedásemos unas semanas más, no pude decirle que no pero tampoco podemos estar en este hotel; le pedí a Trent y Azimio que fueran a ver algunas casas para comprar una, ¿por qué no les acompañas? Puede despejarte.

—¿Y qué hago con Alan? —Dave pasó su brazo por lo hombros de Sebastian.

—Lo mandamos al spa del hotel. Seguro se lleva más de medio día en eso —Dave miró a las personas que estaba disponiendo el servicio para el desayuno y luego habló más bajó —. Bastian, no tienes por qué casarte con él. No me gusta meterme, pero ese tipo es nocivo para ti...

—Para con eso. Yo sé lo que hago —Dave se mordió la lengua para no continuar. Sebastian prefirió cambiar de tema —. Así que una propiedad en Estados Unidos. Pensé que sólo nos quedaríamos con la casa de Lima —Dave se encogió en hombros.

—Yura va necesitar un lugar para vivir, esa casa será mi regalo cuando regresemos a Rusia.

—Vale, entonces hay que escoger una casa primorosa. Voy con ellos para que no metan la pata —Sebastian se veía mucho más tranquilo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

* * *

Kurt rumió al despertar, regañándose mentalmente por haber soñado con 'él' estando en la misma cama que Sam. Miró al rubio dormir, seguramente no despertaría en varias horas después de la activa noche que tuvieron; todavía se sentía culpable al escuchar a Sam pidiéndole que no pensara en otra persona cuando ambos estaban juntos y bueno, no pudo más que cumplir sus súplicas mientras estaban despiertos. Dormido no podía controlar sus fantasías.

Con sigilo abandonó la cama, dispuesto a revisar algunas cosas en su computadora antes de que su novio despertara. Todavía saboreaba la victoria de ver el rostro de Karofsky contorsionándose en desagrado en plena propuesta de matrimonio de Finnick; casi tanto como la amargura en la boca en el estómago que sintió al ver que por más que lo intentaba, Sebastian lo miraba con una ecuanimidad poco propia de él. O del Bas que conoció cinco años atrás.

Intrigado, miró un correo marcado como urgente que le llegó a mitad de la madrugada de parte de los espías que tenía en la familia de su madre. Presuroso lo abrió y leyó, abriendo más y más sus ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula y maldecía mentalmente. Conteniendo su rabia cerró la tapa de su portátil, encerrándose en el baño y tomando una ducha rápida. Bien. Si Karosky quería guerra, guerra le iba a dar. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera olvidado la lección que le enseñó cuando apenas se conocieron.

* * *

Dave les agradeció a las personas que dispusieron el servicio para su desayuno. Estaba sólo y quería pensar fríamente cuál sería su siguiente paso. Para final de esa semana, la mitad del dinero de Nick se iría a la mierda y se vería en serios problemas porque no tendría dinero además del invertido en sus producciones. Sonrió un poco, se disponía a sentarse a comer cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose de golpe.

—Buenos días, Kurt. ¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar? —Le sonrió inocente.

La mirada fría y severa de Hummel lo perforó, pasándolo por alto y haciéndose del lugar frente al de Karofsky, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, manteniendo la espalda erguida y su porte orgulloso

—En serio. Puedo pedir que te traigan lo que quieras —Dave le sirvió algo de jugo. Seguía con la pose de inocente, esa visita de Kurt no era normal. Estaba seguro que se había enterado de algo.

Kurt tomó el vaso, mirándolo con desinterés antes de sonreírle a Dave y lanzarle el jugo en el rostro. Dave sintió el frío del líquido y su sonrisa se ensanchó, se puso de pie y de la nada le tiró un golpe seco en el rostro a Kurt, quién cayó de la silla.

—No voy a volver a jugar al bueno contigo —Dave le dijo sin ganas de fingir más.

Hummel tanteó su mandíbula, ignorando el escozor en su mejilla. Colocándose ágilmente de pie se lanzó hacia Dave, evadiendo un puñetazo del oso al dar una pirueta y golpearle la quijada, haciendo a Karofsky trastabillar.

—Según tú… ¿Cuándo jugaste al bueno? —Escupió caminando alrededor de Dave, acechándolo, afilando tanto sus ojos como sus palabras

—Cuando estuviste en mi casa —lo atrapó por la espalda colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello —. Me imagino que ya te enteraste de mis planes —le dijo al oído mientras apretaba su agarre —. Le voy a quitar absolutamente todo y luego lo voy a aplastar.

Apretó entre sus manos el grueso brazo no recordando que fuese tan fornido. Dio una bocanada de aire, aprovechando la distracción de Dave para patearlo en donde más le dolía aprovechando la distracción para huir.

—No aprendiste la lección, Karofsky — gruñó, maldiciendo su voz rasposa a causa de la presión a su garganta — Sabandija...no tardaste ni una noche.

—Tú lo provocaste —su voz era estrangulada. Dio dos zancadas para acercarse a Kurt y aprovechar su fuerza para arrojarlo al interior de la recamara. Una pelea así no era conveniente tenerla en la terraza, Kurt le dio un derechazo que le volteó el rostro y se lo regresó golpeándole en las costillas para que perdiera algo de agilidad —. Nos trajiste hasta aquí, me obligaste a verlos juntos, a ver cómo le proponía matrimonio.

Kurt tanteó la mesa de noche, chasqueando la lengua frustrado y lanzándole el teléfono por la cabeza al no encontrar nada más a la mano.

— Como si no lo merecieran — escupió ponzoñosamente — Aunque seguramente te estuviste burlando de lo ingenuo y 'estúpido' que es Blaine mientras veías la película — él mismo se creyó patético cuando miraba en la pantalla lo enamorado que estaba de Sebastian. Y la reducida diferencia entre el personaje actuado y sí mismo.

—Mierda —se tambaleó esquivando el golpe en su cabeza. Se abalanzó sobre Kurt y le arremetió con fuerza hasta estrellarlo sobre la pared llevándose la mesa de noche y un jarrón. Aplastó el cuerpo de Kurt con el suyo —. No digas tonterías. Ni quisiera pienses que me he burlado de él. Yo me enamoré —empujó con rabia el cuerpo de Kurt.

— ¡AGH! ¡Sácateme de encima! —Gruñó, llevando ambas manos a los hombros amplios para empujarlo, buscando mover sus piernas de alguna manera — ¡Amor...! Sí, claro — se mofó, respirando dificultosamente — Si lo hubieras amado, habrías considerado que matar a su hermano sería perderlo. Pero creo que esa parte no entraba en tu contrato, ¿verdad? — Acercó el rostro como pudo al de Dave, frunciendo el entrecejo — ¿Pensaste que te seguiría parando el culo como si nada cuando mataron a Coop? ¿Qué te perdonaría? En caso de que lo hubieras 'amado' — soltó, reforzando el tono burlón en la última palabra

—¡Cállate! —le tiró sobre el sofá más cercano —. ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices! Ustedes sólo se consiguieron a alguien más y se olvidaron de todo. No eres más que un mocoso que necesita una lección. Desde que te vi la primera vez supe que necesitabas que alguien te diera unos buenos azotes —tomó las piernas de Kurt para jalarlo así a él pero Hummel ágilmente le pegó una patada en el abdomen.

— Lo dices como si ustedes no hubieran hecho exactamente lo mismo — Dave se preparó para darle otro gancho, pero Kurt se agazapó contra el piso, lanzándole otra patada a los pies y haciéndolo caer de espaldas — ¡Y sé lo que digo! ¡¿Crees que la pasamos bien, remedo de Capone?! — Se encaramó encima de Karofsky, tratando de impedir que usara sus piernas, lanzándole puñetazos al rostro con cada palabra y jadeo exhalado — Por su estúpida culpa estamos rotos. ¡RO-TOS! ¡Ni siquiera si si algún día podremos recuperar todos nuestros pedazos...! — Le dio uno más en la nariz, tomándose unos segundos para respirar agitado y sonreír con saña — Pero al menos algo bueno salió de que dejaras a Blaine hecho pedazos... — se acercó al rostro de Dave, llevando sus manos a las ajenas, intentando retenerlo — lo lanzaste directo a mis brazos. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo follé... llorando, rogando por alivio, por un descanso de cuidar a su mallugado padre — Kurt se recordó a sí mismo llegando a Blaine con los recuerdos de Sebastian frescos en su piel pese a haberlo hecho con más de un tercio de la población masculina francesa — de tener que recordarte a ti y a tu estúpido rostro, con todo ese falso romanticismo que lo enganchó...

La ira de Dave se incrementó. Las imágenes de Blaine, su Blaine regalándole caricias a Kurt le hicieron arder de cólera pero también de deseo por estar con él de nuevo. De hacerlo delirar como antes, de llevarlo al límite y un poco más allá. Se incorporó limpiándose la sangra de la nariz, no estaba fracturada, pero dolería como el infierno. Dio un paso para coger a Kurt de la cintura y arrojarlo a la cama como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Lo aprisionó con su cuerpo evitando las patadas y los puñetazos que quería lanzarle.

—No importa cuántas veces lo hayas tomado o con cuantos haya estado, él se enamoró de mí. Esto de dolió, ¿cierto? —Kurt quiso responder pero le tapó la boca con la mano y siguió hablándole al oído mientras forcejaba con él —. ¿Y tú? ¿Pensabas en Sebastian? Seguro que sí. Pensabas en su polla enterrada en tu culo, es genial ¿cierto? Casi puedo imaginarte, pensando en él, en su cuerpo y sus besos mientras estabas con otro. ¡Dime—le empujó sobre la cama —, pensaste en él mientras follabas a Blaine! ¡A mi Blaine!

Mientras hablaba, Kurt sólo podía mirarle asustado. ¿Era acaso demasiado obvio? Las imágenes de una semana antes bombardearon su cabeza. Él llegando a Blaine, quejándose dolido de cómo había visto a Sebastian y como debió hacerle su traje de compromiso. Blaine besándolo y acostándolo en la cama, vendándolo, amarrándole, murmurándole al oído que imaginara lo que deseara. Y luego sólo recordaba su rostro. Su sonrisa juguetona y altanera detrás de sus párpados, sus labios cerca de su oreja, jadeando, mientras esas falsas palabras de amor retumbaban en sus tímpanos.

El 'te amo' que le murmuró antes de que toda la pesadilla comenzara, no podía olvidarlo. No quería olvidarlo. Aunque fueran mentiras, esas palabras lo habían puesto a sus pies.

Kurt se removió cual bestia herida y atrapada, mandando todo al carajo y gruñendo y gritando mientras buscaba golpear y herir al oso sobre sí. No quería que lo tocara, menos cuando su mente regresaba a 'él' y su cuerpo traicionero podría mostrar lo mucho que le deseaba, que le extrañaba.

— Él pudo haberte amado, pero nada dice que lo siga haciendo — exclamó con su voz más aguda de lo normal, alzando la cabeza para morder, desgarrar — ¡Suéltame!

Dave de pronto sintió todo eso demasiado íntimo, el cuerpo de Kurt era demasiado familiar. Sus manos temblaron un poco por la extraña mezcla de cosas que estaban sucediendo. La pelea, los recuerdos, el cuerpo de Kurt pegado al suyo... Se alejó de él como si le quemara. Respiraba entrecortado ¿qué coño estaba pesándole? Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que no dejó salir, se tragó el llanto y contrajo sus mandíbulas mientras miraba a Kurt. Eso estaba tan mal en todos lo niveles. Se estaba burlando de Kurt si recordar que él también estaba herido.

Kurt aprovechó su liberación para respirar agitado y mirar a Dave, echándosele encima sin pensarlo dispuesto a seguir golpeándolo a pesar de los moretones que tenía dispersos. Más cuando alzó el brazo, los ojos acuosos le detuvieron. Era como mirarse en un espejo. Tragó duro, abrió la boca y respiró. Sin más, dejó caer su puño en el pecho ajeno, pidiéndole una explicación silenciosamente, exigiéndole el porqué: ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué les dejaron? ¿Por qué Bas no lo prefirió a él sobre su venganza? ¿Que no era lo suficientemente bueno...?

Sus dedos se cerraron en puño sobre los pectorales ajenos. Es hombre había estado con Sebastian, con su Bastian... ¿Habrían hecho lo mismo que ellos? ¿Consolarse con el otro? ¿Todavía quedaría algo de él en Dave? Abrió las manos, arañando la piel sobre la ropa, hundiéndose en esos ojos verdes al jadear angustiado. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los labios de David, besándolos ansioso, necesitado, herido, deseoso, anhelante; suspirando al llevar los dedos largos a la quijada amplia, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la naciente barba en sus yemas.

Dave había recibido demasiados besos en su vida pero nunca uno como ese. Era compartir el dolor, estaba deseoso de otros labios y de otras caricias pero necesitaban con urgencia algún tipo de alivio. Le respondió al beso hundiéndose en la necesidad y el deseo. Apretó el cuerpo firme de Kurt y sin dejar de besarle movió sus manos hasta los cuello de su camisa, con fuerza la desgarró dejando le libre la piel para acariciarla, para olvidarse de otra piel...

El respirar obligó a Hummel a apartarse de Dave y botar su camisa a un lado. Jadeante, se hundió en esos ojos verdes, arrimándose a morder su quijada, lamerle el cuello, deslizar sus dedos por el firme pecho antes de tirar de la tela y hacer saltar un par de botones. Gimió al enredar sus dedos en el suave y sedoso vello, cumpliendo vagamente con un par de las fantasías que tuvo con ese oso cinco años atrás, dejándose llevar por el fuego abrazador que crecía en su pecho.

—Tócame — murmuró jadeante, mordiéndole con fuerza el hombro, jadeando, respirando, casi llorando — poséeme... — Descendió su boca, lamiendo un pezón, mordisqueándolo, delineando con sus dedos la forma de aquellos poderosos brazos — hazme olvidar...

Dave se dejó llevar por la pasión decidido a olvidarse de sus fantasmas y hacer a Kurt olvidar también los suyos. Le arrancó lo que restaba de su ropa, acariciando las delgadas pero fuertes piernas que Kurt poseía. Con un rápido movimiento enganchó la pierna derecha a su cintura y se inclinó para besarle de nuevo. Sus manos no paraban de explorar cada rincón del cuerpo de Kurt. Tomó su pezón izquierdo entre sus labios y lo mordió provocándole un gemido, sus manos fueron hacia las nalgas de Kurt para acariciarlas mientras sus dedos se extendían juguetones entre la raja de su culo. De entre las sabanas rescató el tubo de lubricante y vertió una cantidad generosa entre sus manos para seguir acariciando a Kurt dejando que dos de sus dedos entraran sólo un poco en él.

Dos de sus dedos se hundieron en el interior de Kurt, estaba listo. Se podía imaginar porque pero prefería olvidarlo en ese momento, sabía que esa era una posición demasiado intima para ellos. Rompió el beso y arrastro a Kurt hacia arriba con fuerza y luego le giró. Tomó las nalgas de Kurt y las separó un poco, lo suficiente para que su polla pudiera deslizarse entre ellas y frotarla sin penetrarlo aún. Mordió su cuello y el hombro mientras movía la cadera simulando sólo follarle.

Lo escuchó gemir, bajó por la espalda de Kurt basándola, provocando que se estremeciera de placer y luego se enterró en él. Kurt arqueó la espalda y contuvo el aliento por unos segundos pero luego se movió para incitar a Dave quien tomó su cadera para apoyarse y empezar a embestirle sin descanso. Eran dos fieras heridas que buscaban consuelo, que se tocaban queriendo alcanzar el alivio. Dave tomó el torso de Kurt y lo levantó para que apoyara en él, y le folló más fuerte, besándole. Kurt le respondía quería que toda la rabia se trasformara en algo que pudiera calmar tanto dolor. Se corrieron al mismo tiempo envueltos en un carrera desesperada y jadeando por la falta de aire, los dos cayeron en la cama intentado respirar.

Instintivamente Hummel se hizo un ovillo, procurando hacer que la polla de Dave saliera de él lo más suavemente posible. Sin más, se giró sobre sí mismo, acurrucándose contra el pecho amplio de Karofsky y hundiendo en el vello humedecido por el sudor, sus dedos. No podía resistirlo más. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kurt se soltó a llorar, suplicando en silencio por un abrazo, un consuelo, sintiendo que aquel encuentro, aunque reconfortante, había sido incorrecto de demasiadas maneras.

—Esto estuvo mal. No debimos llegar a tanto —abrazó a Kurt fuertemente. Dave estaba llorando sin darse cuenta. Limpió sus lágrimas y se concentró en el techo para poder seguir hablando —. Él aún te quiere —no podía decir el nombre de su amigo, no estando así, abrazando a Kurt sin querer soltarlo.

Kurt negó efusivamente, temblando al imaginar a Sebastian con el otro tipo. El Conde. Si Sebastian lo hubiera amado, se hubiera quedado esa noche con él. Lo hubiera seguido a Francia, le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a él. O al menos lo hubiera buscado para pedirle perdón.

— Aún si alguna vez lo hizo... — carraspeó, su voz sonaba rota y ahogada — no lo voy a perdonar. A ninguno. Se lo advertí esa noche...

—No puedes dejar que se case con Alan. Tú eres el único que puede evitarlo. Sí se casa con él es como enterrarlo en vida. Morirá de tristeza y desesperación. No te pido que lo perdones, te suplicó que le salves de un destino peor que la muerte.

— El me condenó...mira lo que hizo de mí — soltó en un murmullo, pero aquella petición retumbaba en sus oídos.

—Nosotros no escuchamos aquella noche y ahora nos merecemos el infierno en el que vivimos, ¿cierto? —Dave suspiró profundamente —. No pienso detenerme. Voy a arruinarle. Le voy a quitar todo...

— Blaine en serio te detestará si se da cuenta que todo eso es por ti —afirmó—Finnick intenta recuperar los pedazos que dejaste de Blaine. Déjalo ser.

—Blaine ya me odia. Un poco más, ya no hará daño —Dave estaba resuelto y no cambiaría de opinión.

— Haz lo que quieras — Kurt le contestó, dejándose abrazar hasta que estuvo más calmado — Tengo que regresar con Sam.

—Yo tengo que pedir que me cambien de habitación antes de que llegue Trent. Esto... lo que sucedió... no podemos decirle a nadie.

Kurt resopló burlonamente: — Hasta piensas que se lo diré a alguien.

—Gracias Kurt —le dijo antes de soltarle. Seguían siendo enemigos, eso sólo había sido una pequeña tregua que se acababa en cuanto Kurt dejara la habitación.

Kurt asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de decir palabra. Cuando se sintió más tranquilo y seguro, se apartó de los brazos de Dave y buscó su ropa, girándose a Karofsky una vez que estuvo vestido, despidiéndose con un suave cabeceo antes de marcharse.

* * *

Trent estaba hirviendo de coraje. Se sentía más humillado que nunca; los conducían a su nueva habitación, Dave había destrozado el penthouse y él se imaginaba cómo lo había logrado. No había sido solo, eso era obvio, más al escuchar los cuchicheos de las personas de servicio. Entró a su nueva habitación, Dave tenía varios golpes en la cara y una mirada de culpabilidad que le delataba. Trent caminó hacia él y le dio una cachetada sin importarle causarle más daño, Dave no se movió ni un poco, sólo bajó la mirada.

—¿Con quién fue esta vez? —Dave no respondió —. ¿Quién? Te revolcaste con otro en mi cama. En la cama dónde habíamos estado juntos esa mañana. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¿No puedes mantener la polla en los pantalones por un día?

—Trent... —Nixon le dio otra cachetada.

—¡No, esta vez no! Te lo he pasado todo pero esto es imposible. Me has presumido como tu pareja, llegamos juntos y resulta que te follas a alguien en el cuarto que compartimos. Dave, de verdad... —Dave desvió la mirada —. Ni siquiera me vas a decir su nombre, ¿cierto? Soy un idiota. Tú no eres un hombre, eres un semental que se deja guiar por el instinto. Eres un animal incapaz de mantener la polla sin remojar —se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Pensó en marcharse de regreso a Rusia pero no quería hacerle un escándalo a Yura, el chico no se lo merecía, menos cuando estaba tan feliz con su hermano. Prefirió salir de ese hotel, necesitaba hablar con Azimio.

* * *

Azimio se preparaba una copa mientras revisaba algunas inversiones. Dave podía ser un bastardo sin corazón pero aun así tenía una suerte para los negocios que era envidiable. Personalmente Azimio pensaba que con menos dinero Dave sería más feliz. Le sorprendió mucho que llamaran a su puerta.

—Voy —abrió y fue semi arrollado por un Trent medio lloroso —. Ey, ¿qué pasa? —Trent se abrazó a él, Azimio le llevó hasta uno de los sillones, Trent se acurrucó más en su pecho y Azimio le dejó con gusto.

—Dave —como siempre pensó para sí mismo Azimio —, se folló a un tipo en nuestra habitación —Azimio no se lo podía creer.

—Pero... ¿quién? —Trent negó.

—No quiso decirme. Az, Dave está cada vez peor. Esto no es normal en él; sé que se folla muchachitos de vez en cuando, pero siempre había respetado mi lugar. Esto de Blaine lo va a terminar por enloquecer.

—Lo voy a arreglar —Azimio sabía que era el momento de decir la verdad, era el momento de hablar con Blaine y Kurt —. Vamos a recuperar al Dave de antes, él estará contigo y... —Trent se incorporó.

—No lo quiero. El amor mal correspondido hace daño, mira a Dave y Sebastian, yo no quiero terminar así. Si sigo con Dave sin que él me ame voy a terminar destrozándome la vida. No quiero eso para mí, Az —Trent se acercó más a él —, pero si puedes, sálvalos a ellos.

—Lo voy a intentar —Azimio no dejó de abrazar a Trent. Le gustaba su compañía y se sentía contento de verlo más resuelto a seguir adelante, a buscar su felicidad.

* * *

_**Nadie nunca lo espero. Jajajajajaja. Espero que no les traume lo que sucedió. Dave ama a Blaine (muy a su modo pero lo ama). Kurt adora a Sebastian pero siempre deben existir un tipo de cosas q te hagan recapacitar. En éste caso pues lo será el polvazo que se acaban de meter Kurt y Dave. **_

_**Para el siguiente capítulo... muchas verdades. **_

_**Nos vemos el domingo... tal vez antes... sus comentarios lo decidirán. **_

_**Un abrazote.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Blaine estaba estresado, tenso y, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Bastante disgustado, acomodado en algún rincón de la casa de Noah. No conforme con las miles de millones de entrevistas y sesiones de fotos a las que ha sido sometido tras el estreno de su película, arribaron noticias de Dinamarca de que las productoras estaban teniendo demasiados problemas económicos y no podían permitirle el continuar con la grabación aunque estuviera bastante dispuesto en regresar. Cuando fue a hablar el problema con Finnick, éste sólo le besó la frente y le dijo que no se preocupara, sólo para volver a encerrarse en el cuarto que Puck ocupaba como oficina.

Finnick. Su prometido estaba actuando demasiado extraño. Desde la fiesta del estreno de la película, había perdido algo de color y peso, además de volverse un poco más cerrado y hacía lo que sea por evitarlo. _"No quiero que peleemos por mi mal humor, amor"_recordó que le dijo. Y Nick nunca estaba de mal humor; o bueno, casi nunca. Había algo que le estaba ocurriendo y no le quería decir. Aunque, para su desgracia, no se trataba del único.

Kurt estaba teniendo un comportamiento muy similar al de Finn, evitando mirarle y hablar con él. Cuando se le acercaba, Hummel trataba de meter a un tercero o evadir las conversaciones, como si la interacción con él fuera nociva. Y eso frustraba a Anderson. Especialmente cuando Kurt apareció hace tres semanas en el restaurante del hotel con un hematoma horrible en la mejilla, marcas en el cuello y otras tantas que su amigo intentaba esconder, justificándose nada más que con la frase más estúpida que pudo haberle dado: _"No te preocupes, Hobbit, esto no es nada importante".__  
_  
Abrumado, suspiró, rodando y quedando boca arriba, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos. Necesitaba estar con alguien, abrazar a alguien, coquetear con alguien. O, cuando menos, hacer algo. Tener demasiado tiempo libre era dañino para Blaine, porque sus pensamientos, burlones y traicioneros, siempre volvían a la misma persona.

* * *

Azimio miraba la playa; el mar estaba picado y la brisa era un poco más fresca esa tarde. Dave había escogido una casa hermosa en un lugar exclusivo de la playa en los Ángeles. Era un lugar tranquilo y Yura estaba encantado, sin saber que la casa terminaría siendo suya. Las cosas entre sus amigos estaban peor cada día. Trent estaba durmiendo en otra habitación y llevaba una relación más que nada cordial con Dave quien parecía estar muy ocupado en algún asunto porque cuando no estaba Yura cerca, se encerraba en el despacho.

Sebastian estaba cada vez más cansado, Alan había sugerido comprar algunas cosas para su mansión en Rusia y Sebastian sólo le acompañaba mientras seguía con su tablet revisando sus inversiones y hablando siempre del trabajo. Era torturante verles así, recordar lo que fueron y luego encontrar en lo que se trasformaron. Esa tarde llegaba el móvil de Dave, esa noche iría a casa de Noah Puckerman para hablar con Kurt y Blaine.

—Marcus —habló con el chofer cuando regresó a la casa que estaba muy silenciosa —, ten el coche listo. Salgó en una hora —Azimio conocía la casa de Puckerman gracias a Yura y su novia.

Subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Estaba terminando de anudarse la corbata cuando Trent entró a la recamara sin llamar como siempre. Trent era un hombre con mucha clase y Azimio admiraba eso, toda la elegancia que derrochaba al entrar a una habitación a pesar de que no fuera su intención.

—Pasan los años y aún no puedes con estos nudos —Trent movió las manos para hacerle un perfect Windsor —. Listo, ¿puedo saber a dónde vas? —Miró el rostro de Trent muy cerca del suyo y se sintió abrumado. No podía decirle la verdad.

—Voy a ver a unos posible proveedores —Trent enarcó un ceja.

—Seguro... me parece que no. Pero voy a confiar en ti —le dio un suave besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Azimio soltó el aire, no podía dejar de sentirse como si estuviera traicionando a Trent al no contarle. Subió al coche y se preparó mentalmente para lo que pasaría en cuanto llegara a la casa de Puckerman, instintivamente, tocó el móvil en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Puckerman se tomó un momento antes de tocar el timbre. Había esperado cinco años para eso, había visto a sus amigos cayendo a pedazos y sólo había esperado pensando que lo mejor era tenerlos separados de Kurt y Blaine. Sin embargo, el tiempo le había demostrado su increíble error. El amor era algo que no se podía sustituir y tampoco abandonar cuando era verdadero. Llamó y esperó a ser atendido mientras reacomodaba su chaqueta y se erguía.

— ¡Va! — Exclamó una voz desde el interior antes de que Sam apareciera en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con el cabello algo alborotado, mirando a Az con curiosidad — Yo te conozco. Eres...estabas con Karofsky y Smythe en el estreno, ¿verdad?

—Azimio J. Adams —le tendió la mano al novio de Kurt que estaba vestido bastante relajado y contrastaba mucho con Azimio y su seriedad para el tema.

— Eso, Azimio — corroboró Sam, aceptando la mano ajena y agitándola amistosamente — ¿Qué te trae por aquí, viejo? Si buscas a Yura o a Nadia, no están aquí. No hoy, al menos — Sam afiló sus sentidos y su mirada, todo en él gritando 'protector', como si intuyera por qué el moreno estaba allí.

—De hecho están en casa de Dave. Vengo a hablar con Kurt y Blaine, ¿ellos están?

Sam chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia el interior de la casa, para volverse a Az: — ¿Algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

—En absoluto. Es una visita meramente social.

— Si...eso es lo que me preocupa — contestó, haciéndole espacio, invitándolo a pasar — Blaine está en el estudio, bailando con Mike. Kurt...

— ¿Sam? Ciérrales la puerta en la cara y diles que estas ocupado — la voz de Hummel retumbó en la cima de las escaleras, apareciendo el aludido con sus pantalones puestos y el cabello alborotado, abriendo los ojos ampliamente al ver a Az, tratando de ocultar sus hematomas de la mirada de Adams — ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Necesito hablar con ustedes, a solas. Es sumamente importante —Azimio esperaba picar la curiosidad de Kurt.

— ¿Para qué? — afiló sus ojos, desconfiado — hasta donde llego a recordar, Blaine y yo no somos tus personas favoritas.

— Kurt — murmuró Sam, obligando a Hummel a lamerse los labios y morderse la lengua — Iré por Blaine. Ponte una camisa, amor.

Con un refunfuño, Kurt obedeció, casi huyendo y encerrándose en un cuarto mientras Sam negaba.

— Lo siento, no siempre es así.

Azimio se quedó sólo en medio de la sala. Espero caminando por el lugar sin poder detenerse un sólo lugar, estaba demasiado nervioso, pero tenía que calmarse. Hummel tenía razón, no habían sido sus personas favoritas, pero en ese momento, eran las únicas personas capaces de salvar a sus amigos.

Un par de minutos después Blaine llegó acompañado de Sam y Kurt bajó las escaleras, mirando a Az como si fuera un tipo de presa al que disfrutaría despellejar. Con un par de palabras, Sam besó a Kurt y los dejó solos, siendo Anderson quien guio a su invitado hasta un cuarto con una mesa de pool y un mini bar, dejándose caer en el sofá de dos plazas dispuesto en el interior, invitando a ambos caballeros a tomar asiento.

Azimio negó suavemente, prefería hacerlo de pie. En gran medida había sido el causante de todo y la culpa estaba agolpándose en su garganta.

—Yo estuve allí cuando... —miró a Blaine. Nunca pediría disculpas por haber dicho la verdad. Cooper Anderson se merecía un castigo —, Cooper Anderson murió.

De inmediato la tensión se volvió insoportable. Blaine se puso rígido mientras Kurt afilaba sus sentidos, casi al borde del sofá, dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular a Azimio mientras tanteaba algún punto de sus pantalones.

—Ustedes piensan que Dave y Sebastian lo cazaron y mataron a sangre fría, ¿cierto? —Podía sentir a Hummel apunto de querer matarle.

Kurt hizo amago de sacar algo de su pantalón pero los dedos de Blaine le detuvieron, cerrándose cual tenazas en la muñeca de su amigo. Ninguno contestó, pero ambos lo miraban atentos. Hummel le amenazaba con despedazarlo lenta y dolorosamente mientras Anderson lo invitaba a continuar, pero dispuesto a dejar a Kurt hacer lo que quisiera de no gustarle el resto.

—No fue así... ellos se arrepintieron. Iban a dejarlo vivir —esperó la reacción de alguno. Sabía que no era algo fácil de creer.

Nuevamente, silencio, curiosos de escuchar el resto.

—Nosotros llevamos al taller de Burt Hummel con la firme intención de matar a Cooper Anderson —bajó la mirada pero siguió —. Dave y Sebastian lo siguieron hasta una bodega, lo persiguieron hasta acorralarlo. Yo llegué hasta ellos después de escuchar el disparo. Pensé lo mismo que ustedes pero encontré esto —Azimio cogió el viejo móvil —. Es el teléfono de Dave. En la persecución se le cayó y grabó las voces. Dave y Sebastian iba a dejar vivo a tu hermano —le dijo a Blaine entregándole el móvil —, pero Cooper desarmó a Dave, amenazó con matarle. Dave se liberó pero tu hermano no desistió, y luego, uno de los dos le mató. En el video no se alcanza a ver bien quien fue pero si pueden ver a la perfección que en el último momento, ellos pensaron en ustedes y quisieron hacer las cosas correctamente —Azimio sintió que un pesó se iba de sus hombros.

Ninguno pareció reaccionar de inmediato, demasiado abrumados con la resiente información. Kurt se volvió a Blaine, a la máquina entre sus manos, y la miró con algo parecido al anhelo, la esperanza y el alivio. Blaine, en cambio, observaba el móvil con la misma desesperanza de antes, pasándole el aparato a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Y por qué tú? — Anderson le interrogó — Ellos pudieron haber venido, habérnoslo dicho, desde mucho antes. Cinco años antes — recalcó.

—Ustedes los odiaban. Ellos estaban seguros de eso, al final, ellos habían asesinado a Cooper. Los años pasaron tan lentos y tortuosos. Dave se convirtió en eso, un ser oscuro, malo que sólo se deja guiar por el placer y dinero. Sebastian quería poder. Los dos fueron supliendo muy bien el dolor con pequeños vicios. Esos vicios están matándoles. Yo no lo vi, pensé que ustedes sólo habían sido un juego, pero con los años me di cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Ya no podía más, no puedo más. Contar la verdad alivia mi alma

Blaine asintió, dejando sus ojos dorados vislumbrar el celular por largos segundos antes de suspirar. Hummel apartó su propia mirada del objeto para encontrarse con la de Anderson, arrepentimiento en ella. Blaine le sonrió y, sin importarle la presencia de Az, besó a Kurt lento y suave, dejando un último contacto en su frente antes de que Hummel le sonriera y se recargara aliviado contra su brazo.

— Aun así, un poco muy tarde — murmuró Blaine, con una sonrisa triste en labios.

— Cinco años malos para ellos. Cinco años desastrosos para nosotros — completó Hummel, ojos cerrados. Limitando sus reacciones.

—Dave no dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo en estos cinco años —Azimio no esperaba en realidad fuegos artificiales pero por lo menos deseaba ver que existía una oportunidad. Con desasosiego, notaba que no, no había nada en esos dos que mostrara un simple signo de querer regresar con Dave o con Sebastian —. Rett, él ni siquiera es un ser humano. Ese tipo con el que está ha terminado de robarle el último trozo de alma. Ellos siguen añorando cada segundo con ustedes. Yo he cumplido con decirles la verdad. Tal vez tarde, tal vez ya no importe, pero esa es la verdad.

Blaine se puso de pie, dejando el teléfono en manos de Kurt mientras él se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto, dispuesto a marcharse, deteniéndose cuando sus manos tocaron la madera, murmurando sin volverse a mirar a Az.

— Yo no he dejado de pensar en Dave. No lo perdono, y jamás lo perdonaré, a él o a Sebastian, pero tampoco puedo odiarlo — tomó unos segundos para pensar antes de contestar — Sé que Coop merecía un castigo. Contribuyó a matar al padre de Sebastian y mandó a matar a Dave, pero seguía siendo mi hermano — apretó el pomo de la puerta — Pudieron herirlo, pudieron no matarlo, y aun así lo hicieron — suspiró, abriendo la puerta — Gracias por la noticia, Azimio, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer ahora. Me caso en seis meses.

—Es bueno saberlo. Espero que seas feliz. Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible porque Dave también lo sea, porque logré olvidarse de ti, porque esos es lo que deseas, ¿no? Quieres que se olvide de ti para siempre —Azimio miró la espalda tensa de Blaine.

— Dave no estaba enamorado de mí. No lo suficiente — Anderson se volvió a mirar a Azimio con los ojos acuosos y la respiración entrecortada. No me buscó cuando yo lo busqué, no preguntó cuándo públicamente, frente a mi familia, mi padre destrozado, lo defendí. No intentó escucharme...ni recuperarme...—respiró profundo y jadeante, sosteniéndose del pomo para conservarse erguido — Tú viste la película que él vio...en él puse mis deseos, mis intenciones de que nada de lo que ocurrió pasara. Si ni eso lo impulsó a ser él quien viniera por mí...—tembló, negando—estoy cansado, Azimio...Dave ha hecho su vida hasta ahora, sin mí. No me necesita...—y sin más, se marchó, antes de que sus propias decisiones se tambalearan

—¿Y tú? ¿También vas a dejar que Sebastian se case con esa cosa? —Azimio miró Kurt.

Kurt miró el móvil una vez más antes de devolvérselo a Azimio, levantándose con elegancia mientras avanzaba a la salida.

— Él me pertenece. Sólo necesitaba el permiso de Blaine para quitarle a ese conde lo que me robó — contestó con naturalidad.

—Ustedes dos me siguen pareciendo los hombres más pedantes del mundo me siguen cayendo como una patada en las bolas —Azimio lo dijo con toda honestidad —, pero te agradecería en el alma que salvaras a Sebastian de unir su vida con esa cosa —Az miró la sala y luego suspiró —. En fin, me tengo que ir. Buenas noches Hummel —sin más, Az se retiró de la casa de Noah Puckerman.

* * *

Esa noche Kurt optó por dormir solo, y cuando Sam le preguntó por qué no pudo más que contestarle que necesitaba pensar. Por un lado, la noticia que Azimio les dio le quitó un peso de encima, confirmándole que Sebastian si bien había terminado matando a Cooper pese a que pudieron herirlo únicamente, dudó en rematar al hermano de Blaine. Había recordado lo que podía perder. En situaciones comunes, ni eso habría sido suficiente para obtener su perdón, pero él amaba y extrañaba a esa estúpida suricata, y cualquier cosa que le ayudara a tenerlo de regreso era bien recibida.

Por otro lado, estaba su relación con Sam. Sabía que su actual novio se estaba haciendo a la idea de perderlo desde que ambos visitaron San Petersburgo, pero no dejaba de ser triste. Él lo quería y lo que menos le agradaba era la posibilidad de herirlo. Evans había sido su segundo amor de instituto, un muy buen amigo y el mejor novio que pudo haberlo acogido en esa época tan desagradable de su vida. Suspiró. Necesitaba hablar con él.

Kurt se giró boca arriba, mirando el techo. También había otro pequeño detalle. Blaine.

Si tenía que ser sincero, lo quería lejos de Karofsky, pero sabía que muy en el fondo, debajo de todas esas máscaras y protecciones que se vio obligado a alzar con el propósito de aislarse, él seguía amando a David. Lo había visto coqueteándole cuando estaba ebrio, mirarlo con anhelo en la pantalla del cine, y con dolor cuando éste apareció de la mano de Trent. Era lo mismo que a él le ocurría con Sebastian,

Pero Bilbo era terco, casi tanto como él, y no quería herir a Finnick. Gruñó. Ese hobbit siempre pensando más en la felicidad de los demás que en la suya propia. Si quería recuperar a su amigo al 100% debería colaborar con ese oso...

- Ésto me va a doler más a mí que a Karofsky - musitó cerrando los ojos, curveando sus labios cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

* * *

—Una semana cuando mucho. Tenía la mayoría de su capital invertido en las películas y la liquidez de sus negocios empezara a fracturarse.

—Divino. Más que perfecto, Richard. Seguimos en contacto, dale mis cariños a Patricia. Me voy porque quede en reunirme con Yura y los demás para comer, mi hermano quiere mostrarme un sitio muy bueno o algo así.

—Disfruta Jefe acá cuidamos tus negocios —Dave colgó y se dio un segundo para disfrutar su puro, el silencio y el triunfo de su plan.

Salió del despacho mirando su reloj. Aún estaba a tiempo, estaba por abrir la puerta para subir a su coche cuando escuchó el timbre, una de las personas de servició se acercaba para abrir pero Dave negó abriendo el mismo, casi se le cae el puro de la boca cuando vio a Kurt Hummel en la puerta de su casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El puño de Kurt se estampó contra la mejilla de Dave, alertando a la servidumbre cuando su amo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— Bien, así me siento un poco mejor — Hummel le lanzó una mochila al pecho que Dave apenas pudo atrapar — ve lo que hay ahí adentro. Hagas lo que hagas con esa información es tu problema.

—Mierda, Kurt. Pensé que ya nos llevábamos mejor —movió su mandíbula para calmar el dolor —. ¿Qué coño te pasa? —Miró la maleta entre sus manos —. ¿Qué es esto?

— Velo por ti mismo. Y no. Eso fue una tregua temporal. No esperes más — Kurt se dio media vuelta, sonriendo cuando Dave no podía verlo — Al menos no por ahora — se giró — Y trata de ser cuidadoso con lo de Finn. El tipo me cae bien a mí. Y si realmente quieres a Blaine de vuelta, no hagas cosas que realmente hagan que te odie.

Sin más, el actor se trepó en la moto de Puck, quien le tiró un casco sin dejar de mirar cual asesino serial a Karofsky. Kurt le palmeó el hombro a su amigo antes de encaramarse a la moto y despedirse de Dave con un ademán. Sin más, el actor se trepó en la moto de Puck, quien le tiró un casco sin dejar de mirar cual asesino serial a Karofsky. Kurt le palmeó el hombro a su amigo antes de despedirse de Dave con un ademán, marchándose tan rápido como llegó.

—Vaya loco —Dave miró la maleta, estaba tentando a abrirla y ver de qué coño se trataba pero tenía que llegar con su hermano —. Marty —el hombre se acercó a él —, llevé esto a mi despacho

Salió de la casa un poco mosqueado por el contenido de la maleta. Viniendo de Kurt podía esperarse lo peor incluyendo una bomba.

La comida había sido amena, Yura estaba algo preocupado por ciertos problemas financieros de Nick. Dave se ofreció como ayuda y a su hermano se le habían iluminado los ojos de adoración y cariño. Trent y Azimio lo habían mirado extrañados pero Dave les había tranquilizado diciéndoles que lo hacía todo por Yura, lo que ellos no sabían era que ya había comprado la compañía distribuidora de la nueva película de Blaine. Sebastian había estado más distraído que nunca a pesar de los patéticos intentos de Alan por seducirle. A Dave esos intentos le daban asco, eran verdaderamente horribles. No entendía cómo podía existir alguien tan desangelado y frío.

Llegó a su despacho ya muy tarde, miró la maleta sobre el escritorio y pensó en tirarla sin abrirla. Se sirvió una copa y encendió otro puro recordando que Kurt no le había dejado disfrutar el primero, se lo pensó unos minutos más y luego se decidió a abrir la maleta.

—Pero qué coño… —cogió la nota y también había unas cajas de algún tipo de disco —. No creo que se porno. Tal vez son las mil y un formas de torturarnos.

Abrió una de las puertas del fondo y entró a una pequeña sala de entretenimiento privada. Encendió el equipo y colocó el primer disco en el reproductor. Le dio un gran trago a su whisky para tomar valor.

—Con huevos, Karofsky —presionó el botón de reproducir y espero para ver qué clase de escena gore le tenía preparada Kurt Hummel.

Dave notó que era algún tipo de edición de la película de Blaine. Cuando Yura le preguntó sobre la película, él había dicho que le había encantado, la verdad no sabía el final y tampoco lo había preguntado. Sin embargo al parecer lo que estaba viendo era la escena final de la película. Max y Grant noqueaban a Matt y lo subían a su coche, había un corte de escena y luego estaban los personajes de Blaine y Kurt evadían a varios guardas para bajar y encontrarse con Matt golpeado por vivo. El chico que hacía el personaje de Kurt se le colgaba a Grant y lo besaba con una pasión hambrienta, mientras Blaine se abrazaba a Max y le decía te amo para luego besarle profundamente. Dave soltó el aire de sus pulmones, ni siquiera había notado en qué momento había hecho pedazos su vaso. Se levantó temblando y sacó el disco del reproductor para sustituirlo por el otro. Eso era peor que todas las torturas juntas; Kurt le estaba mostrando lo que pudo haber sido y eso le rompía el corazón.

Vio una cámara moverse y luego la multitud. Era el día del estreno, y vio a Blaine con la misma ropa y con una sonrisa mientras contestaba las preguntas.

— Y bien, Blaine — la reportera le miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa coqueta en labios — ¿Cómo es que Estados Unidos, tu tierra natal, no sabía absolutamente nada de tu debut?

El moreno rió entre dientes, pasándose una mano por la nuca, antes de contestar: — Lo siento. Pero quería primero probar el cine underground. Soy fan de las películas que hacen homenajes a libros, o aquellas de ciencia ficción con una buena historia, pero prefiero, por mucho, el cine de culto y arte. Tal vez por ello quería hacerme de un nombre en ese mundo antes de hacer películas que echaran a volar toda mi imaginación 'geek'.

La reportera rió con el director antes de proseguir: — ¿Y cómo es que se te ocurrió ésta trama? Y ¿Por qué homosexuales?

— Pues... — Anderson tomó unos segundos antes de contestar— Es una historia real — Dave se tensó en su asiento mientras Blaine continuaba — Y no quería cambiar el sexo de los personajes. Además, si realmente no les importa la sexualidad de los personajes, la verán. No me gustaría tener un público que no tiene la mente abierta a que todos somos distintos.

La chica le miró sorprendida: — ¿Real? ¿Con mafiosos de verdad?

— ¡Nah! — Blaine explotó en una carcajada mientras Dave y la reportera volvían a respirar — la historia de amor. Es como si mis amigos me la hubieran contado de una manera y yo la hubiera imaginado de ésta. Digo, ¿quién puede llevar a su pareja a todos esos lugares en una cita? — suspiró embelesado — Es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

— Creo que yo me preocuparía más por otras cosas — ambos compartieron un par de comentarios torpes antes de proseguir — Pero ese final me pareció algo inesperado y poco realista. ¿En serio crees que las cosas terminarían así? — Blaine negó — Ignorando el filme, ¿cuál crees tú que sería el final más realista?

Blaine alzó una mano, pidiéndole silencio a la muchacha para buscar a alguien en la multitud: — ¡Mike! ¿Puedes venir un segundo? — La mujer le miró extrañada pero Blaine le pidió compostura. Cuando el oriental apareció en el encuadre, Blaine alzó un brazo, simulando con su mano una pistola y el sonido de un disparo. Casi de inmediato, Chang imitó cual si le hubiera dado en la cabeza, cayendo hacia atrás con una pirueta para evitar darse contra el piso.

— Ese...— murmuró el moreno, ligeramente ido — es lo que pienso que habría ocurrido...

La mujer se quedó en silencio, aparentemente reaccionando a una señal del camarógrafo para continuar.

— ¿Y... tus amigos pasaron por algo similar? ¿Mataron a un familiar? — Anderson negó, tratando de recuperar su postura anterior — ¿Pero terminaron mal? — Blaine asintió — Dinos, si el desarrollo de la película hubiera sido más...real, y tuviera un final como el que te imaginas, de Max y Grant matando a Matt, que habrían hecho Darren y Chris?

El silencio de Blaine se extendió por más de un minuto, pensando realmente su respuesta. Cuando la reportera pensó que no iba a contestar, el director abrió la boca, carraspeando antes de susurrar.

— Chris... habría odiado a Max, por no detener a Grant, y hubiera intentado odiar a Grant por preferir su venganza que a él. Haría lo que fuera por cobrar venganza, sin matarlos, claro, ignorando cualquier advertencia de Darren.

— ¿Y Darren? — Blaine tragó duro, comenzando a moverse, inquieto.

— No habría podido perdonarlos. Al fin del cabo, Matt era su hermano mayor, y él lo amaba— La reportera asintió — Pero tampoco habría podido odiarlos — Eso tomó por sorpresa a la mujer — Darren no es de los que odia, tal vez habría estado muy decepcionado de ellos, porque él pensaba que eran diferentes.

— ¿Pero...? — Blaine alzó la mirada, encarando a la mujer — ¿Darren habría vuelto con Max? — Blaine negó — ¿por qué mató a su hermano? — el director se lo pensó y movió su mano en pos de decir 'tal vez' — ¿O por qué?

— Por que mató a su hermano es una muy posible opción. No es algo que olvidaría fácilmente, pero...—tragó saliva, perdiendo su mirada en algún punto, lejos de allí — No sólo por ello. Tal vez...Darren no volvería con él porque sentiría que Max no lo amó lo suficiente — calló, pasando una mano por su nuca — Si lo hubiera amado lo suficiente lo habría escuchado, habría dudado, habría hablado con Grant tratándolo de convencer de que no les convenía, que no valía la pena arruinar su futuro con un pasado que, si bien doloroso, jamás podría volver. Lo buscaría, o al menos le pediría perdón y no desaparecería como si nada de lo que pasó hubiera ocurrido. Darren debería de aprender que, por mucho que él quisiera a Max, no le convenía estar con un hombre que no le amaba tanto como él le amó.

La reportera le vio con ojos acuosos y Blaine, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, intentó disculparse y consolarla, haciendo cuanto podía para sacar de la mujer una risa, tanto con sus bromas como con sus posturas y, ¿por qué no? por su imitación de una chica presuntuosa presumiendo sus uñas de colores.

Dave contuvo el aliento, regresó el video para detenerlo en una imagen de Blaine sonriendo a la cámara. Cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y se puso de pie para acercarse a la pantalla, su mano derecha estaba ensangrentada, tenía diminutos cortes después de haber destrozado el vaso. Con las yemas de los dedos acarició el rostro de Blaine en la pantalla, seguía llorando. No podía evitarlo, sentía el dolor de esas palabras lacerando su alma.

—Me fui muy lejos... para olvidarme de lo mucho que te amo —el llanto de Dave se hizo doloroso —. Busque otros brazos para arrancarme de la sangre el amor que te tengo —Dave apretó sus mandíbula —. Nada sirvió, nada funcionó porque aún te amo. Aún dueles. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te amé suficiente? ¡Intente detenerlo! —Le gritó a la pantalla —. Pero tu hermano no se detuvo... él... —Dave se dejó derrumbar llorando al pie de la pantalla y golpeando el suelo con todas sus fuerzas —. Te voy a demostrar cuanto te he amado porque me puedes odiar por haber matado a tu hermano pero no por no haberte amado. No olvido aquel deslumbramiento, aquella gloria del primer momento, al ver tus ojos por primera vez.

* * *

**_Si me preguntarán quienes son los protagonistas del fic, diría sin dudarlo que Dave y Kurt. No porque tuvieran algo sexual o algo así, sólo porque la historia gira alrededor de ellos. _**

**_Que lo disfruten y ya saben q si se portan bien hay otro capítulo el domingo. _**


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian se frotó el rostro, estaba un poco fastidiado de la perorata de Alan. Él ya sabía que la boda estaba encima, Teresa ya tenía listo el castillo para la recepción y toda la presa estaba expectante sobre ellos y la unión que significaría la fusión de una de las fortunas más importantes del mundo con la aristocracia Rusa.

—Sebastian, ni siquiera tenemos los trajes listos.

—Ya, ¿y qué propones? Podemos comprarlos aquí. Deben existir muchos lugares con ganas de confeccionar un traje para un conde —Alan se tiró en su regazo y Sebastian quiso levantarse pero se contuvo.

—Tu amigo, Kurt debería aprovechar nuestra estancia aquí para conseguir esos trajes tan preciosos que nos mostró en casa —Sebastian negó.

—No entiendo porque quieres a Kurt metido en esto —Alan se abrazó a su cuello.

—Porque es bueno, el mejor de muchos que he visto y yo quiero lo mejor. Voy a llamarle y pedirle que venga para que empiece de nuevo a diseñar y nos de unos trajes dignos pero esta vez para nuestro enlace.

—Bien —quería decir que no pero era un hijo de puta que deseaba tener a Kurt cerca de él aunque fuera de esa manera. Además, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que Kurt aceptara hacer los dichosos trajes —. Llámale y pregúntale si puede hacer los trajes para el enlace.

—Lo haré hoy mismo —Alan le dio un beso suave y por fin se le quitó de encima. Sebastian suspiró, sólo esperaba que Kurt no trajera a ése idiota de su novio.

* * *

Sam se le quedó mirando y Kurt no pudo más que morderse el labio inferior con el torrente de sentimientos culpables cayendo sobre sí. Se lo había dicho. Le había contado que iba intentar recuperar a Sebastian por todos los métodos posibles, y que debían cortar por lo sano.

El silencio se extendió hasta que el rubio suspiró, bajando la cabeza y con los ojos llorosos. Hummel intentó tocarlo pero Evans se lo impidió, haciendo que el actor se mordiera el labio y tomara entre sus dedos la tela de su pantalón, nervioso.

— Lo siento, Sam...—volvió a murmurar, ésta vez él al borde de las lágrimas. Odiaba ver a su actual novio así—Tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero, pero...

— Lo sé — jadeó el escritor. A Hummel se le partió el alma escucharlo con la voz entrecortada — no me amas, Kurt. Lo sé.

— ¿Hay...? ¡Demonios, Sam...! ¡Dí algo! — Rogó el actor, desesperado — Sabes que puedes maldecirme y lo tomaré bien. Estas en todo tu derecho de detestarme.

Nuevamente silencio. El rubio se permitió llorar mientras Hummel no sabía qué hacer, menos con Evans evitándole el tocarlo. No fue hasta minutos después que los ojos azules, enrojecidos, le miraron tristes, pero su dueño sonrió. Hummel jadeó, no comprendiendo el porqué de su sonrisa, por lo que no pudo evitar el beso cariñoso pero angustioso que su 'ex' novio le dio. Una vez separados, sus frentes se tocaron, esta vez Kurt llorando. Sam le acarició las mejillas, besándole los párpados, él mismo tratando de calmarse.

— No te comprendo — Rumió Kurt — ¡¿Cómo es que perdonas al tipo que te deja por otro así como así?!

— Porque nunca me perteneciste, Kurt — le contestó Sam, repasando con su lengua las lágrimas.

— Si lo hice — se quejó el actor, dejando al otro mimarlo, regañándose internamente cuando se recordó que debería ser al revés.

— No de la manera que le perteneces a él — Hummel estaba dispuesto a replicar pero los dedos de Sam le callaron — No me puedes decir que no. Te veo. No estoy ciego — rió el ver el puchero de Hummel antes de suspirar dolido y preguntar — ¿Ya tienes un plan para llegar a él?

— ¿Además de matar a su prometido y declararle la guerra a Rusia? — El rubio alzó una ceja, escéptico — No, ninguno. Puse a la familia de mi madre a espiarlos y darme un resumen detallado de cómo está la situación, quiero saber a lo que me enfrento — Evans resopló de risa, haciendo que Kurt se molestara — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Vas a bajarle el novio a un duque, no a librar a la galaxia de las manos de los SID, Kurt

— ¿Cómo sabes que ese Alex no es un SID chupa cerebros que intenta conquistar al mundo casándose con uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta? — Sam lo vio impresionado, guardando silencio, considerando la respuesta.

— Tienes tu punto.

Ambos se soltaron a reír, Sam deteniéndose primero para mirar a Kurt anhelante. Lo amaba, y lo iba a extrañar. Y si por alguna razón ese Smythe le hacía pasar otro mal rato, sería de él de quien se tendría que preocupar.

Ambos bromearon un poco más hasta que el teléfono de Hummel sonó, interrumpiendo su conversación. Cuando el diseñador alcanzó su teléfono, su ceño se frunció y le mostró quien era a Sam. Con un movimiento del rubio incitándolo a contestar, Kurt lo hizo, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de entrar en su papel.

— ¡Alex, qué sorpresa! No esperaba que me llamaras.

—En realidad es Alan. Creo que ha olvidado mi nombre, pero no se preocupe. No es como si nos viéramos diario o fuésemos amigos.

— ¡Oh, sí, Alan! Lo siento — Sam se guardó la risa y Kurt lo pateó — No soy muy bueno recordando nombres sino los escucho seguido. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda servirte? — esta vez Evans estaba doblado de la risa mientras Hummel hacía una graciosa cara de asco al hablar.

—De hecho. Sus diseños fueron muy elogiados en mi fiesta de compromiso. Quiero que nos confeccione los de nuestro enlace, eso le ayudara mucho a su presencia en Europa. Sabrá, Sebastian es muy rico pero yo soy el Conde.

— Si, ya veo — Sam supo que el Conde había metido la pata cuando los ojos de Hummel se achicaron, soltando veneno por ellos — De acuerdo. Confeccionaré los trajes de su boda — El rubio se sobresaltó, mirándolo con la quijada en el suelo — ¿Cuándo quiere que esté por allá?

—En cualquier momento. Las puestas de esta casa se encuentran abiertas para usted

— De acuerdo. Estaré allí mañana por la mañana — se relamió los labios predadoramente — ¿le importa que trabaje por allá? Puedo llevar todas mis cosas para que se dé una vuelta cada que desee supervisar el avance

—No hay ningún problema. Podremos hacerle un estudio para que haga cualquier cosa que necesite.

— Bien, gracias. Estaré allí mañana — sin más, Kurt cuelga, mirando a Sam quien seguía con la boca abierta, intentando comprender que pasaba — Cierra la boca, cariño, se te meten los duendes — Con un dedo, le tocó el mentón, ayudando a Evans, quien no dejaba de mirarlo — Parece que ese Alan me ha dado una excusa perfecta para infiltrarme.

* * *

Finnick suspiró aliviado cuando aparcó el auto que Hudson le prestó para llegar a la casa de Karofsky. Era enorme, elegante y muy seguramente bastante costosa, considerando la zona y bueno, que estaban en L.A., donde nada es precisamente económico.  
De tres semanas hasta entonces había tenido demasiados problemas económicos. Por alguna razón, todos los filmes en donde había hecho fuertes inversiones estaban yéndose a pique sin razón aparente, inclusive la de Blaine, aunque últimamente alguien compró la compañía y salvó al largometraje de una muy probable muerte. Encima, aquellas compañías de teatro en Dinamarca e Italia, junto con filmes en los que había adicionado, estaban considerando muy seriamente el conservarlo...tres de ellos no pensaron antes de patearlo fuera.

Fue tras plantearle el problema a Yura en un momento de desesperación que éste sugirió que su hermano podría ayudarle, aunque todavía tenía que hablar con él. Finnick no se hizo demasiadas esperanzas hasta que una noche su amigo le llamó emocionado, contándole que Dave estaba abierto a la posibilidad de darle una mano. Ambos hablaron de lo genial y caritativo que era Karofsky toda la noche y de lo cuidadosos que debían ser acerca de tratar el tema de la quiebra con Blaine, no que no confiara en él, sino que su futuro esposo estaba demasiado estresado últimamente como para darle más razones para angustiarse.

Finnick tragó duro mientras cerraba la puerta del Aveo 2012 de Finn, acomodándose la ropa y tratando de controlar su excitación. Si tenía suerte, y esperaba tenerla, sus negocios mejorarían en cuestión de nada y podría pagarle a Blaine una luna de miel digna de él, llevándolo de cabo a rabo por el mundo, a los lugares que el director más anhelaba ver.

—Señor, pase por aquí. Lo están esperando —Marty le condujo hacia el despacho donde lo esperaban Dave y una persona más.

—Gracias, Marty. Puedes retirarte —Dave le tendió la mano —. Nick, él es mi abogado Richard James. Nos ha redactado el contrato para nuestra sociedad, ¿quieres leerlo?

— Por favor — Nick le apretó la mano con una sonrisa amplia, tendiéndole la mano a Richard para echarle un vistazo al contrato.

—Adelante todo como la finalidad de salir de inmediato de este trance. Imagino que estas muy tenso por asunto de la falta de liquidez —Dave le había pedido a Richard un contrato muy normal, Dave sería el socio mayoritario, rescataba los negocios de Nick quedándose con el sesenta por ciento de las ganancias. Lo importante era la pequeña clausula sobre el rompimiento de la sociedad. Si alguno de los dos quería romper la sociedad tenía que pagar una cantidad muy fuerte de dinero, claro, para Dave era cualquier cosa pero para Finnick no estando en la situación en la que se encontraba.

— Todo parece estar perfecto — el actor asintió, aceptando el bolígrafo que Richard le ofrecía para firma el contrato — Listo.

—Maravilloso —Dave tomó la brillante pluma y firmo —. Ahora ya somos socios. Muchas gracias Richard, ¿nos puedes dejar solos? —Richard guardó el contrato en su portafolios. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Claro, Jefe. Voy de regreso a casa —miró a Finnick y le dio la mano dándole un apretón fuerte —. Disfruta de la sociedad, amigo —sin más, salió del despacho.

—Sabes cuando llegué a Estados Unidos me esperaba muchas cosas menos esto. Recupere la buena relación con mi hermano Yura. Me ve como un gran hermano sobre todo después de ofrecer mi ayuda desinteresada —Finnick sentía que el ambiente se tornaba extrañó —. Soy tu socio mayoritario, vamos, que ahora yo mando en tus negocios —Dave le sonrió —. Te quite a mi hermano, tu dinero y lo que sigue es quitarte lo que siempre ha sido mío: Blaine Anderson.

Nick le miró extrañado, abriendo los ojos con desmesura.

— ¿Qué...? — Jadeó sin comprender. No fue hasta un par de segundos después que boqueó, mirándolo todavía más impresionado — ¿Tú? ¿Fuiste tú quién compró a todas las compañías con las que trabajo?

—Digamos que hable con la gente correcta —Dave echó la espalda hacia atrás en su silla para mirar a Nick y sonreírle —. No te preocupes, ahora estás bajó mi ala y te protegeré.

El actor apretó los labios, nada contento.

— Bien. No sé realmente porque estás haciendo esto, pero no te dejaré tener a Blaine — rebatió, procurando estar sentado pues sentía que sus piernas no le iban a sostener de intentar ocuparlas — él es mi prometido, y jamás te lo quité. Cuando yo lo encontré estaba herido, triste y sólo.

—Interesante. En realidad lo que pienses me importa una mierda. Blaine se va a enterar de que lo amo. No te engañes guapo, Blaine sigue herido, triste y aun estando contigo se siente solo. No soy un cobarde, te lo digo a la cara: Te lo voy a quitar —Dave le miró directamente a los ojos.

Finnick se estremeció de pies a cabeza, hundiendo su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo en la silla. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Karofsky iba en serio con lo de quitarle a Blaine, y aunque estaba seguro, o algo seguro de que no iba a lograrlo, una pequeña parte en su cabeza le decía que se estaba engañando. Ese hombre parecía de los que obtenían lo que querían sin importar los métodos.

— No voy a permitírselo — le contestó cuando estuvo seguro de que su lengua recuperó su funcionamiento, golpeando la madera de la mesa, siendo más como un apoyo que intentaba vanamente intimidar a su enemigo — Blaine es mi futuro esposo y no pienso cedérselo.

—No quiero que me lo cedas, eso sería ridículo —la sonrisa de Dave se ensanchó —. Yo te lo voy a arrebatar de las manos. Blaine, solo, va a decirse por mí. Digamos que tenemos una vieja historia y lo que hay entre ustedes, a pesar de tener tres años, no se compara a lo que existió entre nosotros en tres semanas. No te pido premiso, sólo te estoy avisando porque ante todo soy un caballero.

O'Connell lo observó furibundo, corriendo la silla hacia atrás y saliendo de ese cuarto con un portazo. Ese estúpido pelmazo lo había arrinconado, tal y como quería, pero no iba a darle el lujo de tener a Blaine. Su hobbit le dijo que había tenido algo especial con Karofsky, bien, pero que se había acabado. Si el pedante empresario se quería hacer ilusiones, que se las hiciera, sería Blaine el que decidiría al final, y la mano que tomaría sería la suya.

* * *

Decir que Kurt estaba iracundo era quedarse corto. Hummel estaba que sacaba llamas por los ojos, la boca y cualquier lugar posible de donde éstas pudieran provenir. Aquella mañana había leído un par de informes y visto algunos videos de la relación entre Sebastian y ese condecito condenado, y desde el mero principio, ese frígido mala cara larguirucho no era el Bas que él conoció. No que sus bromas tuvieran mucho chiste, ni que el hecho de ser un 'man whore' le pusiera muy contento, pero no había NINGÚN rastro de él. Ni sus sonrisas, ni el humor sarcástico. Nada.

Podía haber muchas razones para su ausencia, pero todas se las quería atribuir a su reciente cliente. Tocó el timbre mientras exhalaba por la nariz, con un par de maniquíes cargados por Sam, un par de pasos detrás suyo, y un bolso lleno de patrones de tela y objetos para bocetar. El rubio sonrió resignado y se arrimó a besarle la mejilla para quitarle la mala cara pero Hummel intentó rehuirle con otro resoplido berrinchudo. Sam rió más alto, besándole el cuello, la oreja y la comisura de los labios, intentando que el diseñador se calmara, logrando su objetivo cuando lo hizo reír. No tenía mucha lástima por ese tal 'Alan', pero tirarle encima a un Kurt verdaderamente enojado en un primer encuentro sería peligroso.

—Ey, Kurt —Trent le sonrió después de abrir la puerta, detrás de él estaba Azimio con una ceja enarcada y con cara de pocos amigos —. Pasen, nosotros vamos de salida pero Marty les llevará al estudio que dispuso Dave para ti. Sebastian estaba viendo los últimos detalles o algo así entendí. Z...

—Voy —Azimio le lanzó una sucia mirada a Kurt y luego subió al coche con Trent para marcharse.

— No me agrada — Rumió Hummel, entrando junto con Sam, quien cerró la puerta con el pie.

— Es amor mutuo, él siente exactamente lo mismo por ti — Kurt sonrió de medio lado, besando su mejilla largamente antes de suspirar y seguir a Marty — ¿Quieres que entre contigo o espero afuera?

— Primer encuentro solos. Espera afuera, por favor — el rubio asintió, ambos agradeciendo cuando estuvieron frente a frente con la puerta del estudio — deséame suerte.

— Prefiero no hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si terminas quedándote conmigo? — Kurt le besó suavemente en los labios antes de respirar y tomar el pomo de la puerta, abriendo con seguridad.

Sebastian miró complacido el estado del estudio. Era un lugar digno para Kurt. Dave no había tenido problema de disponer el lugar, aunque le había molestado que Alan se hubiese tomado la ligereza de hacer eso sin consultarle. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse pensó que era alguien del servicio, al ver a Kurt su corazón se detuvo por un seguro. Se veía... arrebatador.

—Kurt —saludo formal —, no te esperaba tan pronto. Espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado, si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamar para que te lo traigan —Sebastian no quería estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que Kurt, no confiaba en su cuerpo y sus ganas de tocarle —. Si me permites...

— Alto, Cheshire, nadie te permitió marcharte — Kurt le detuvo, acercándose felinamente hasta Sebastian, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón — ¿Para qué esperar a que alguien más me traiga lo que necesito si estás aquí? — Sus ojos se afilaron, seductores, fieros — puedes mandarlo a pedir de inmediato, ¿no? Además, fuiste tú quien dispuso el cuarto para mí, según escuché. Quiero ver que tan bien, o mal, en su defecto, lo hiciste.

—Tengo trabajo, Kurt. Si hay algo mal puedes mandarlo a quitar o cambiar. Toda la casa está a tu servicio —Sebastian no podía dejar de desviar la mirada hacia las piernas de Kurt que se veían maravillosas enfundadas en esos vaqueros ajustados.

— Te has vuelto aburrido — soltó, pasando sus dedos por el pecho del más alto, siguiéndolos con la mirada, él mismo tratando de mantener su respiración controlada — la edad, supongo. Estás viejo — bromeó burlón, separándose poco a poco para darle la espalda, moviendo concienzudamente las caderas sin que se viera demasiado exagerado — son un par de minutos. No te cuesta nada.

—Sí, la edad —Sebastian intentaba que su voz fuese correcta a pesar de estarse comiendo con la mirada las firmas nalgas de Kurt —. Con la edad, llega la responsabilidad, el trabajo y... —madre mía, que par de nalgas pensó para sí mismo y no se movió esperando a que Kurt dijese algo.

— Y lo amargado — completó él. ¡¿Cómo es que Sebastian tenía un tono tan ecuánime?! Con ello no sabía si estaba viendo lo que él deseaba que mirara — En serio, Cheshire ya no te queda en absoluto, más te pareces a la oruga de Alicia — Negó — ahora debo buscarte un nuevo apodo, aunque 'suricata' sigue aplicando — murmuró, apretando un poco su trasero, cepillando el restirador nuevo con sus dedos — ¿lo compraron para mí? — Casi ronroneó, volviéndose a ver a Sebastian de reojo.

—Eh... sí. Dave mandó a instalar todo —mentira vial. Sebastian había escogido cada una de las cosas que estaban en esa habitación. Todo era de buen gusto, exageradamente caro porque era para Kurt —. Si algo te molesta sólo dímelo y lo mando cambiar —sus ojos se posaron sobre el torso de Kurt, estaba un poco más musculoso, Sebastian podía notarlo a través de la camisa. Se moría por comprobar si sus pezones eran tan sensibles como antes —. También si quieres algún refrigerio, no dudes en pedirlo.

— ¿Cualquier tipo de refrigerio? — murmuró Hummel insinuante, mordiéndose el labio inferior, imaginándose qué tipo de 'bocadillo' se le antojaría saborear a media tarde, o en ese preciso momento, o frente a los ojos de ese 'conde' — ¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Cualquier cosa. Creo que Alan ha empleado a un cocinero francés muy bueno —joder, tenía que salir de esa habitación. Los labios de Kurt eran increíblemente incitantes, ¿qué sabor tendrían ese día? Parecían un poco rosados —. Queremos que estés cómodo.

— ¿Pero si deseo algo que no me puedan dar? — incitó, recorriendo distraídamente el cuarto mientras se lamía los labios, recordando que eso era algo que solía excitar a Sebastian — En ese caso... — se arrimó a él nuevamente, quedando a escasos centímetros — ¿puedo confiarme en que tú me lo des todo? — Susurró, con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los ajenos — ¿absolutamente-to-do...? —

—En su justa medida —Sebastian no se movió pero... mierda que estaba seguro que sus labios tenían un sabor delicioso. Sus manos picaban por tocarle, sólo quería cogerle de la cadera arrojarlo sobre el restirador, bajarle los pantalones y follarle como un animal.

Kurt soltó aire por la nariz, enfadado por la falta de reacción de Sebastian, dejando su bolso en el restirador para caminar a la puerta y abrirla.

— Sam, ¿Puedes meter los maniquís? Yo iré por mi guía de telas y mi cuaderno de bocetos.

— No te preocupes, neko, yo iré por ellos — El rubio entró al cuarto, saludando a Sebastian con un movimiento de cabeza antes de dejar lo que tenía en brazos en el piso, besar a Hummel y casi huir. Kurt se extrañó por el beso pero Sam le guiñó un ojo a lo que el actor sonrió agradecido, no pudiendo entender como aún así le ayudaba.

—Bien. Yo no soy necesario aquí, tienes a tu novio —Sebastian quería lanzarle un rayo al rubio de bote — aquí y él puede ayudarte en todo. Me retiro —dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir. Tal vez podía alcanzar al rubio y tirarlo por la escalera, así todo sería accidental.

— Sam vino conmigo para ayudarme con mis cosas. Nosotros no somos de aquí y nuestro auto está en París, tuvimos que tomar el auto de mi hermano prestado — Kurt se alzó de hombros — él se marchará en cuanto termine con lo que hay en el auto, aunque tal vez le pida que se regrese a almorzar... — Hummel esperaba a que reaccionara con eso, se estaba hartando de no verlo contestar ninguna provocación.

—Sería... encantador —Sebastian estaba pensando poner cicuta en sus alimentos —. Una maravillosa comida, solos, los cuatro —el humor de Sebastian se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscuro —. Trent y Azimio comerán fuera —estaba seguro que el bastardo de Azimio se terminaría follando a Trent —. Dave no tengo idea de dónde esté pero dijo que no vendría hasta la noche —hijo de puta, Sebastian no era tonto, Dave iba detrás de alguna conquista —. Así que somos nosotros... cuatro — claro que podía poner a dormir a Alan y al rubio de bote. Y luego follar con Kurt en cada rincón de esa mansión.

— Así que David no estará...— Kurt sonrió alzando las cejas, negando suavemente — algún problema con que seamos sólo nosotros 'cuatro', ¿Bas? — susurró por lo bajo, permitiéndose sonreír al escucharlo ligeramente molesto—

—Ninguno —que me gustaría que fuésemos dos y de preferencia que tú fueras la comida, pensó de nuevo suavizando su mirada —. En serio tengo que irme Kurt —sin más, salió de la habitación cerrándola tras de él. Apoyó su espalda y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

— Em...¿Pasó algo, señor Smythe? — interrogó Sam deteniéndose frente a él con dos enormes portafolios, guardándose las sonrisas y las noticias para Hummel. Seguramente se pondría contento de, cuando menos, haberlo hecho suspirar.

—Hasta hace unos minutos pensé que lo rubio era superficial, pero estoy comprobando que no. Vamos, que eres rubio natural —Sebastian le palmeó la mejilla derecha con algo de fuerza —. No te preocupes, Ken. Todo está perfecto —Sebastian se irguió y salió caminando hacia el despacho.

Evans rodó los ojos, ignorando por qué Kurt se sentía tan atraído a ese hombre. Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a su ahora amigo, contándole los pormenores de lo que ocurrió cuando Hummel no podía ver a su presa.

* * *

_**Les dije 50 comentarios o el domingo, lo que sucediera primero y pues llegaron primero los comentarios. **_

_**Quién es más Sly... Dave o Kurt? **_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

* * *

—Aquí es —el coche se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa en un barrio bastante concurrido. Blaine estaba trabajando en una película de animación y había rentado ese pequeño lugar. Dave no hizo ninguna observación, estaba casi seguro que Nick no podía financiar algo mejor —. ¿Seguro quieres entrar? No quiero que te aburras o algo así. Es un estudio pequeño...

—No digas tonterías hermano. Te dije que quería enterarme de todo lo que hacías, además, esta inversión aunque pequeña, también es mía ahora. Estoy seguro que la película de Blaine tendrá una excelente distribución —Dave le sonrió a su hermano bajando del coche. Estaba tan seguro porque él se encargaría de que fuera de esa manera y tal vez de un poco más.

Yura abrió la puerta de la casa, efectivamente era pequeña, Dave no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso y tampoco lo debía estar Blaine. Su familia tenía el dinero suficiente como para montar un buen lugar pero Dave entendía, Blaine era un visionario y quería hacerse nombre a base de su esfuerzo. El pecho de Dave se infló de orgullo al pensar eso. Yura lo llevó hasta lo que parecía ser el lugar de trabajo, miró a Blaine con el rostro hundido en una portátil, ni siquiera notó su llegada. Nadia y el otro chico le saludaron sin problema, Dave tomó la libertad de acercarse a Blaine llegando por detrás para hablarle en el oído, con sus labios casi rozándole el lóbulo.

—Me encanta lo caliente que te ves cuando estás trabajando en algo —su voz esa sedosa.

Anderson literalmente soltó un chillido mientras saltaba en su lugar y se llevaba ambas manos a la oreja, volviéndose a ver a Dave con el rostro furiosamente enrojecido y un par de lentes de montura negra y pasta gruesa resbalando por su nariz. Nadia, Mike e incluso Fergus soltaron una carcajada ante la reacción de su director, misma que Finnick acompañó con una mirada colérica especialmente encaminada a su 'socio'.

— ¡Karofsky! —Jadeó Blaine mirando a todos allí, deteniéndose sus ojos en Yura, quién le sonrió de medio lado, antes de regresar sus ojos a su interlocutor — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Cuestionó, tratando de evadir el previo comentario de Dave.

—Yura me hablo de su película animada y tenía una curiosidad terrible —Dave se acercó a Blaine para colocarle de nuevo las gafas y luego fue hacia Nick tendiéndole la mano —. Nick, cuanto tiempo. Adorable lugar para trabajar —su sonrisa no vacilo al notar la cara de Nick.

— ¿Finnick? — Blaine miró confuso a su pareja mientras éste estrechaba fuertemente la mano de Dave, ambos sosteniendo el apretón más tiempo del que recomienda la etiqueta.

— ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer? — Anderson asintió lentamente, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente cuando cayó en cuenta de 'algo' — él es el nuevo inversionista...

— ¿En serio? ¿David Karofsky?

Fergus parecía claramente emocionado, chocando manos con Mike mientras Nadia abrazaba y besaba a Yura de contenta. Blaine, en cambio, no parecía recibir la respuesta de muy buena manera, resoplando antes de girarse a su portátil y hundir la cabeza dentro de ella.

— Amor... no te enfades — Nick se acercó a él, haciendo a Dave a un lado para abrazar a Anderson, quien no dejó de mirar la pantalla, aun cuando Nick le besaba el cuello o murmuraba en su oreja — Blaine...

— Estamos atrasado, Finn — le murmuró, ignorándole — hablaremos más tarde.

—Puedo saber —Dave cogió una de las sillas y se sentó para mirar directamente a Blaine sin importarle para nada irá en los ojos de Nick —, de que va nuestras película. No quiero atrasar más las cosas pero me interesa mucho saber —Dave era amo y señor en cualquier lugar y se lo estaba demostrando a Finnick.

Los ojos mieles de Anderson se volvieron a verlo, retornando a la pantalla mientras se mordía el labio inferior antes de cerrar la tapa de la portátil por un momento.

—Es una historia fantástica. Es acerca de un grupo de criaturas distintas: una Eladrin que es maga, un dwarf que es clérigo, una paladina bipolar, un dragonborn que es brujo, un bárbaro que es un ladrón y un joven humano que es el capitán de ese escuadrón, que viven sus aventuras en el reino de Eldor. Cada uno era un _'master_' de su ramo, por su cuenta, pero el rey decidió juntarlos para que formaran un comando especial. Van a ser varias partes, y en la primera es donde conocen a Galus, el bárbaro, y son mandados a Elwin, un reino amigo, que carece de una fuerza militar demasiado grande, para intentar protegerlos del ataque del ejército de los gohuls. Nadie sabe porque atacan, y porque éstos son liderados por un elfo, pero saben que busca el orbe de la tierra, el cual le pertenece a Elwin. Al final de la película, Orchid, un monje con poder de transfigurarse en un dragón blanco, les explica que deben detener al ejército de Arken, el elfo que lidera a los gohuls, antes de que el equilibrio de su mundo se vea perturbado.

—Fascinante, como siempre. En realidad, todo lo que piensas siempre ha sido así —Dave acercó su silla para poder colocar una mano sobre el muslo de Blaine —. Nunca me cansaré de decirte lo brillante y único que eres —Dave tenía toda su atención sobre Blaine, le importaba muy poco si Finnick se estaba muriendo de coraje o si los demás estaban extrañados por su comportamiento, no podía parar de verle, de tocarle y de decirle a cada segundo lo especial que era.

Blaine tragó duro, mirándolo sin comprender, pero con el color carmesí decorando sus mejillas. Jadeó, tratando de ver una manera de huir de David sin parecer demasiado obvio o que no se notará lo mucho que le emocionaba tenerlo así de cerca, por lo que agradeció y maldijo a Finn cuando estrechó su abrazo sobre sus hombros, observando a Karofsky cual lobo marcando su territorio.

— Creo que eso se lo decimos nosotros todos los días. No hay necesidad de que tú también lo hagas.

— Finn... — Blaine murmuró, intentando calmarlo al acariciarle el brazo, tratando de separar sus piernas de la mano que le tocaba, haciéndolo temblar.

—Estarían locos si no lo hicieran —Dave retiró su mano acariciando suavemente el muslo de Blaine —. Bueno, sigan por favor, no quiero interrumpir más.

Les miró trabajar haciendo preguntas de vez en vez, todas directamente hacia Blaine. No le daba tregua, quería estar presente, escucharlo explicarle cada cosa sobre la animación que tuviera que decirle. Nick estaba al pendiente de ellos todo el tiempo, aprovechaba cualquier momento para abrazar a Blaine o besarle y Dave no decía nada, ni se mostraba celoso, sólo lo dejaba ser. Al final, esos serían sus últimos besos, Dave intentaba pensar fríamente. Se echó pronto a la bolsa al resto del equipo, sus bromas fueron rompiendo el hielo con ellos para disgusto de Nick. Unas horas más tarde, Dave seguía pegado a Blaine hablando de todo junto con los chicos pero él necesitaba más, necesitaba un buen momento a solas con Blaine.

—Vaya que es tarde —miró su reloj —. ¿No tienen un poco de hambre? ¿Qué les parece si les invitó a comer? Yura me ha mostrado unos lugares muy buenos —Dave le guiñó a su hermano quien le sonrió.

— ¿Acabo de escuchar comida gratis? — Fergus paró la oreja, mientras se sobaba el vientre — porque mi solitaria ya tiene hambre.  
— Yo me apunto, pero tengo que pasar por Tina — Avisó Mike.

Anderson sólo se quitó los lentes y suspiró. Usualmente se la pasarían trabajando todo el días hasta que alguno pidiera comida a domicilio, pero eran vacaciones y apenas estaban haciendo algo, más con David como distractor...

— Está bien, pero sólo un rato, necesitamos terminar de hacer el modelo a escala de Shesá y Will esta semana. Aún nos faltan más de la mitad — Todos asintieron efusivamente mientras Blaine se ponía de pie y se estiraba, dejando que la camisa se le subiera lo suficiente para dejar ver un trozo de piel morena de su vientre a la par que bostezaba.

Dave se lo comió con la mirada sin ningún pudor. Esperaba que Blaine lo notara pero conociéndole, tenía que ser menos sutil. Se puso de pie y, aprovechando que Nick estaba hablando con Mike, colocó sus manos sobre ambos lados de la cadera, tocando la piel y acercando a Blaine hacia él.

—Los años te han sentado de maravilla —le dijo un suave beso en la mejilla viendo a todo mundo distraído y luego le soltó para caminar hacia la salida —. ¿Nos siguen?

El director se estremeció ante la sorpresiva intervención de David al punto que, cuando reaccionó, el mayor ya se había alejado de él, dejando en su piel los vestigios del calor de su cuerpo. Con la mejilla y la cadera cosquilleándole, asintió ausentemente, dejándose guiar por Dave mismo y por el brazo de Finn sobre sus hombros, dispersando besos por doquier.

El lugar era exclusivo, justo con la mejor vista a la playa. Dave había mandado cerrar una zona para ellos. Estaba complacido de ver a los amigos de su hermano disfrutando de la comida, aunque la mayor parte de su atención estaba en el disfrute de Blaine. Cuando lo vio excusarse para ir al baño, fingió una llamada, vio el amago de Nick para seguir a Blaine pero fue detenido por Mike quien le hablaba de algo. Dave casi podía regalarle una casa al chico por su oportuna intervención. Caminó hacia el baño y esperó a Blaine, cuando le vio, sólo le jaló una de las terrazas del lugar. Por fin estaban a solas después de tantas semanas.

—Al fin solos —Dave le miró intensamente —. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

El director parecía como un animal acorralado, viendo con su indiscreta discreción a todos lados, buscando una posible ruta de escape.

— No creo que necesitemos hablar de nada — murmuró, tratando de no verlo a los ojos — Y tengo que regresar, creo que ordene un helado y se va a derretir — mintió.

—No te preocupes, podemos pedir otro —Dave caminó hacia él y lo vio retroceder un paso —. Y creo que si necesitamos hablar, para empezar, tenemos que hablar de tu hermano.

Los rasgos de Anderson se endurecieron: — Azimio fue a contárnoslo. O al menos una parte de lo que pasó — dio un paso más hacia atrás — dijo que tenía todo en un móvil.

—Entonces sabes que íbamos a perdonar a tu hermano pero que él me desarmó, que estaba a punto de dispararme y que nosotros sólo nos defendimos —Dave dio otro paso hacia él terminando de acorralarle con la baranda de la terraza.

Blaine lo sabía, sabía que había sido e defensa propia, no dudaba de la palabra de Dave ni de lo audaz que Cooper podía ser en momentos desesperados; pero también pensaba que pudieron haberlo salvado, que nada de eso habría pasado, o que al menos Dave hubiera ido a él a disculparse por matar a Coop, a explicarle todo. Sin embargo, en respuesta, sólo cayó, buscando algún tipo de vía de escape. No quería enfrentarse a Dave.

—¿Me has perdonado, Blaine? —Preguntó acercando su rostro al de Blaine buscando sus labios pero sin intención de besarle... aún.

Anderson jadeó ante la cercanía, sintiéndose mareado por la colonia de Dave entorpeciendo sus sentidos.

—Estoy comprometido, Dave...—susurró, evadiendo el contestar. De nuevo.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —cogió el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos, para que no pudiera evadirle de nuevo —: ¿Me has perdonando?

—Dave, suéltame...—rogó, sus ojos dorados ligeramente dilatados, respirando un poco más agitado, con sus dedos apretando el barandal a sus espaldas

—Sólo tienes que responderme —Dave inclinó más su rostro, dejando que sus labios rozaran los de Blaine mientras acariciaba con los pulgares el rostro del chico.

— No...no por completo...—jadeó, sus ojos entrecerrados, dejando que la cercanía de Karofsky entorpeciera sus actos y tomara su energía con esos simples roces — a ninguno de los dos...

—Te voy a hacer perdonar —le dijo sobre sus labios — y te voy a hacer olvidar. Porque perdonar pero no olvidar es otra forma decir que no has perdonado —Dave lo miró a los ojos y luego le dio un beso más en la mejilla para después alejarse dejándole libre.

Aprovechó la distancia para respirar lo más relajado y 'normal' que podía, mirando al gran oso de reojo, relamiéndose los labios y dirigiendo de inmediato su mirada al piso, avanzando un par de pasos, dispuesto a regresar a la mesa y pretender que nada pasó.

—Blaine —lo vio girarse, Dave cogió de inmediato una de sus muñecas y lo jaló hacia él, se tomó un segundo para mirarle y luego le besó profundamente. Dejó que sus labios recordaran el sabor, la textura y lo sensible que era Blaine ante los besos. La pasión que una vez les había unido le golpeó como nunca. Amaba a Blaine y en ese beso le estaba diciendo: te voy a recuperar. Le soltó suavemente aún mirándole a los ojos —. Así debí besarte ese día en las mazmorras.

Blaine estaba temblando, literalmente hablando, sacudido por aquella sorpresa de maneras que nunca esperó volver a experimentar. Sus ojos, ahora completamente dilatados, observaron sin mirar a David, a todo lo que él representaba y todo lo que él deseaba. Y todo lo que él debía evitar; sino por él mismo, por la memoria de Coop.

Jadeó, negándose a aceptar que esa chispa que lo sacudió era recíproca, apartando sus manos inconscientemente aferradas a las de Karofsky para evadirlo y caminar de regreso a la mesa.

* * *

Kurt pasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, con el torso recargado casi por completo sobre el restirador y una mirada que de verse a sí mismo, catalogaría como boba.

Había estado desanimado por la falta de respuesta de Bastian ante sus coqueteos en los cuatro días que llevaba de estar en esa casa. Todos los comentarios del mayor resultaban cortantes y escuetos, como si estar en su presencia le pareciera aburrido o poco estimulante. Por ello mismo hizo lo mejor que sabía para subirse el ánimo sin necesidad de involucrar sexo o una paja pensando en Cheshire: evadir el mundo con un par de audífonos en los oídos y bocetar. Claro, los trajes de Sebastian los tuvo casi de inmediato, no que le fuera complicado visualizar a la suricata en los mismos; pero los del conde fueron delegados a la pila de 'ni en un millón de años voy a hacerte, así que espera sentado'.

La sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó, contemplando el dibujo en sus manos. Era obvio que si hacía el traje de uno de los esposos, tenía que hacer aquel que le quedara a juego, y como Hummel no quería malgastar sus hojas trazando la figura del conde, no le quedó más opción que usar la suya propia.

— ¿...Le gustaría que usara esta falda con mallones y botas; o se inclinaría por algo más convencional...? - Murmuró para sí mismo, mordiéndose instintivamente las uñas - Es un pervertido...así que seguramente le gustará más la falda...

Sebastian llamó una vez pero no escuchó respuesta, golpeó la puerta un poco más fuerte pero, de nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Abrió lentamente la puerta del estudio y buscó con la mirada a Kurt. Le había mandado llamar para ver sus diseños, Alan no estaba en toda la maldita casa y Sebastian no tuvo más remedio que ir solo. Lo que vio casi le provoca un infarto: Kurt estaba sobre el restirador con las nalgas al aire. Tenía puesta una falda, una jodida y estúpida falda que se balanceaba de una lado a otro mientras Kurt se movía al ritmo de la música que estaba escuchando. Caminó hacia él, estaba hipnotizado por ese par de piernas, quería hundir su mano en los muslos y subir lentamente para tocar toda esa maldita piel suave. Cerró los ojos para contenerse, se colocó detrás de Kurt, demasiado cerca.

—Me llamaste... —le dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca. Sus manos picaban por las ganas de cogerle de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

Hummel, sin embargo, siguió sin escuchar, meneando la cadera como si intentara bailar, murmurando un 'tic tac tic tac tic tac', riendo divertido al sacar el trasero y mover el lápiz por el papel con renovada energía.

—Mierda —Sebastian echó para atrás su cabeza al sentir la tela de la falda rozándole. Cogió uno de los auriculares y lo jaló para llamar la atención de Kurt —. Lo siento, no me escuchabas por... —señaló el auricular.

—Estoy traba... —Kurt se volvió a mirarlo enfurruñado, como si le hubiera cortado la inspiración, pero al notificar que se trataba de Bastian, enrojeció ferozmente, intentando ocultar los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa—oh...lo olvide. Un segundo — Agarró los diseños de su propio traje de bodas para guardarlos en el portafolio, volando uno de su mano para caer al piso sin que Hummel se diera cuenta.

—Estaba distraído. Olvidé que les mandé a llamar—se disculpó, eso no estaba planeado. Bueno. Seducirlo con la falda si, el que Sebastian lo tomara por sorpresa, dibujándose a sí mismo como novio, con mensajes infantiles en las orillas, no.

—Sí... —lo vio inclinarse para coger los dibujos, Sebastian quería ayudarle pero era un pervertido hijo de puta y tenía un extraño pero maravilloso fetiche. Le encantaban las nalgas de Kurt al aire, dispuestas para él, aunque sólo fuera en su pervertida imaginación —. Alan no está... —Kurt se puso de pie para total desagrado de Sebastian quien se preguntaba vagamente si el rubio de bote era lo suficientemente hombre como para dominar a Kurt, su Kurt.

—Suerte para mí, sólo tengo una propuesta de su traje—bromeó Hummel, rodando los ojos y mostrándole el dibujo de un traje plateado en su totalidad — Viendo que le gusta lo ostentoso y llamar la atención, tal vez este podría funcionar. En caso tuyo, un traje negro, sobrio, con un chaleco del mismo color que el traje del conde y una corbata gris o plata oscuro podrían combinar—sugirió en un tono meramente profesional, mirando el otro de reojo cuando hubo callado, esperando su veredicto, mordiéndose el interior de la boca para ver cómo podría sacarle provecho a su atuendo.

Sebastian no iba a notarlo, muy seguramente, que el traje plateado no tenía al condezucho como modelo sino a él. Era uno de sus bocetos conjuntos para una muy imposible boda y agradecía internamente que Alan no le pusiera las manos encima.

—Bonito... —Sebastian se acercó un poco hacia Kurt, mirando los conjuntos desde atrás — el traje plateado es bonito. Pero no creo que le luzca a Alan. Él es más... —_simple que una papa al horno_ pensó para sí mismo —, sutil.

—Si, lo he notado—frunció el entrecejo antes de detectar la cercanía del calor del cuerpo ajeno, sonriendo perversamente y haciéndose un poco más hacia atrás, dejando que su trasero y parte de su espalda se rozaran con Bastian — ¿Qué tal camisa blanca, corbata de moño, chaleco blanco y un saco gris oscuro corto por delante y con cola por detrás, con pantalones a juego, hn...? — susurró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a su cuerpo drogarse con el aroma de Bastian y de su costosa colonia.

—¿Qué tal todo negro? —Sebastian no tenía ni idea de lo que decía. Todo su cuerpo estaba conteniéndose para no tocar a Kurt. Tragó saliva, sólo tenía que bajar un poco su rostro y podría besarle —. Kurt...

— ¿Dime, Bas...? — Murmuró en un jadeo, estremecido de oír al otro tan cerca de su espalda, alargando el cuello como si previera el sentir aquellos labios en la piel que su camisa dejaba

—Los diseños son perfectos —deslizó su mano derecha lentamente, rozando con la tela de la camisa de Kurt, y llegó al dibujo. Casi podía tocar la mano del diseñador —. Me... —matas, me enloqueces, pensó —, me gusta mi traje —tuvo la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de Kurt y apoyarse sobre el otro lado del restirador —. Eres muy talentoso —escondió su erección colocando las manos sobre su regazo.

—Gracias... —Murmuró Hummel como respuesta, apretando los dientes y procurando que ningún grito de frustración brotara de su garganta. ¡Sebastian no le había tocado! Ni siquiera pareció inmutarle la cercanía entre ambos, o el que usara falda, o que se contorneara para llamar su atención. ¡NA-DA! — Sabía que tú eras un poco más 'presuntuoso' y presumido, así que un traje elegante, sencillo, pero que denotase que es costoso y con clase sería mejor para tú.

—Gracias. Es maravilloso —Sebastian estaba haciéndose tonto mirando otros diseños y pensando en el terrible sexo con Alan para poder calmarse —. ¿Puedo quedarme con éste? —Tomó el dibujo del traje plateado —. Sé a Alan no le gustará, francamente, es para otro tipo de hombre. Tiene algo que me llama la atención... —Kurt se había dibujado a sí mismo con ese traje, Sebastian no entendía el motivo, pero era él y por eso lo quería y si Alan lo descubría, pues que reventara.

—Déjame hacer una copia rápida —asintió, pasándose una mano por el cabello, no importándole el alborotárselo. Necesitaba calmar el escozor en los ojos que la desesperación le provocaba.

Sin más, aprovechó el distractor, jalando una hoja de block y un lápiz y trazar con destreza el boceto de los trajes plateados, aplicando más fuerza sobre el dibujo de lo que debía. Pero estaba molesto, frustrado y con ganas de gritarle a la suricata, exigirle por qué no le veía, porque no contestaba sus mofas o sus juegos, porque lo veía como si no fuera nada especial, como si no fuera sexy, como antes le dijo varias veces al oído. Por qué no lo tocaba, o susurraba palabras guarras. Por qué no hacía lo que Bastian usualmente haría...

—No es necesario que dibujes nada nuevo —sujetó fuertemente la muñeca de Kurt —. Quiero el original —Kurt se había dibujado a la perfección con ese traje y Sebastian no quería nada más.

— Lo quiero para mí — contestó, temblando bajo la sensación de Bastian tocándole, alzando la mirada, expectante de que hiciera otra cosa. 'Vamos' gritó en su cabeza, 'acorrálame, sonríeme, tómame...'casi suplicó con una mirada.

—Bien... —sin poder evitarlo, acarició con el pulgar la piel de Kurt. Tragó saliva, estaba perdiendo el control, estaba dejando que todo el deseo se desbordara, que todos los sentimientos fluyeran de nuevo —. Me...

—Ey —la puerta se abrió de golpe, Azimio se congeló ante lo que tenía enfrente —. Lo siento, me dijeron que habías subido para ver algo de tu traje y... ¿interrumpo? —Sebastian sólo a Kurt.

—No —dijo débilmente.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, retornando su atención al dibujo. Para cuando terminó de bocetarlo, le pasó el original a Sebastian, soltando un suspiro y recogiendo sus cosas.

—Creo que hoy me iré un poco más temprano. Tengo que ayudar a Puck en el bar — mintió, lamiéndose los labios y deteniéndose al lado de Az, sacando la mitad de una hoja y estampándola contra el pecho del moreno. Ésta es la dirección. Mientas estemos en USA, todos los que estamos en su casa le serviremos de entretenimiento en el bar. Por si quieren pasarse por allí.

—Al parecer cantan en el lugar de Puckerman. ¿Qué pasa con esos chicos? Hacen películas, son diseñadores, cantan, bailan... ¿son mutantes o algo así? —Sebastian se encogió en hombros y sonrió al mirar el dibujo —. Bastian, te veo después de la ducha.

—¿Cuál ducha? —Sebastian le miró extrañado.

—La que te vas a dar con agua helada. No pienso trabajar contigo teniendo... eso —Azimio señaló la entrepierna de Sebastian —. Vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien.

Al cerrar la puerta de la casa de Karofsky, Hummel se permitió soltar su portafolio y dejarlo caer. Agotado, apoyó la espalda contra la madera y se permitió suspirar inconforme y herido. Casi una semana y nada. No tenía nada. Y en tres más Bastian se casaría con ese frígido. Lo que le dejaba con una y media o dos para terminar los diseños...

Alzó la mirada al techo. Cada día se estaba haciendo más a la idea de que Sebastian ya no sentía nada por él. Ni siquiera una pizca de desagrado o deseo.

* * *

—¿Seguro que no hay problema hermano? No te quiero dejar sin coche —Dave negó palmeando la espalda de su hermano.

—Vienen por mí en otro, no te preocupes. Ve con Nadia, diviértanse, yo puedo esperar aquí en lo que llega el otro auto —Yura no estaba muy convencido de dejar a su hermano solo en la pequeña casa de la producción —. Vamos hombre, que me llevo bien con tus amigos, no creo que les moleste de deambule un poco por allí. Juro no estropear nada.

—No es eso —Yura miró a la casa, parecía que todo mundo dormía, ya era bastante tarde —. Es que voy a dejarte solo, creo que todos duermen ya —Dave bajó de su coche con las llaves de Yura en la mano.

—Mejor, así podré esperar tranquilo y sin molestar a nadie. Ve por tu chica y se divierten en el bar de Noah Puckerman —Yura había insistido en ir pero Dave estaba algo cansado y no tenía ganas de ver malas caras.

—Vale, pero cuídate —Dave caminó hacia la puerta y abrió.

—Ya, ni que adentro me estuviese esperando el lobo feroz. Te llamo en la mañana —entró a la casa cuando vio el coche marcharse.

El lugar estaba a oscuras y no se escuchaba casi ningún ruido. Dave estaba seguro que todos estaban en el dichoso bar de Puckerman. No encendió la luz, deambuló un poco por la pequeña sala de estar, pero un suave sonido le alertó. Venía del estudio de Blaine. Dave había estado muy cerca de él durante esos días, no hubo ningún tipo de acercamiento después del beso, Blaine parecía querer dejar todo lo más profesional posible pero Dave estaba feliz de ver lo mucho que le perturbaba su presencia. Abrió lentamente la puerta del estudio y miró a Blaine de pie revisando algunas cosas de la producción, caminó hacia él y rodeando con su brazo izquierdo los hombros del director.

—No pensé encontrarte aquí —le susurró.

Blaine soltó algo similar a un grito de asombro y susto, volviéndose rápidamente a Dave, no sabiendo si sentirse aliviado de ver a alguien conocido, o contrariado porque esa persona era quien le hacía desvariar silenciosamente.

—¡Dave! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Exclamó, tratando de huir de ese gran brazo — ¿Y cómo entraste? Me asustaste. Pensé que era un ladrón o algo así.

—Yura me dio sus llaves —Dave hundió el rostro en el cuello de Blaine besándole —. Todos están en el bar de Noah Puckerman —siguió besándole mientras colaba su mano derecha por debajó de la camiseta —. Estamos solos.

— No — Anderson jadeó, apartándose de Dave nervioso y sorprendido, sosteniéndose la camisa como si con ello protegiera el resto de su cuerpo de las amplias manos de su oso...pese a que una parte de su cuerpo las deseaba, tocándole — Bueno, si. Estamos solos. Pero no puedes hacer eso, David.

—¿Por qué no? —Se acercó de nuevo a Blaine, sujetando su cadera y pegando sus cuerpos. Sus manos estaba firmes, acariciándole la espalda.

— Porque tengo novio, Dave — Le contestó, colocando ambas de sus manos sobre el fornido pecho, procurando no divagar de lo que habría debajo de la tela — y ya te lo había dicho, no les he perdonado...

—Sé que no has perdonado pero no quiero hacerte nada —Dave le abrazó fuertemente —. Y por lo de tu novio... ¿le amas?

Anderson tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, soltando aire en un jadeo: — lo ame o no, ese es mi problema, Dave. Y aún sino lo amara, sigue siendo mi pareja. Además...—tragó duro—tú también tienes a la tuya

—No, no tengo a nadie. Trent y yo terminamos unas semanas atrás —Dave continuó con los suaves besos sobre el cuello de Blaine.

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, volviéndose para mirarlo y confirmar aquella afirmación: — ¿En serio...? ¿Por qué? — preguntó, intentando controlar las olas de regocijo que la noticia le provocó acompañadas de culpa y tristeza. Después de todo no había dejado de considerar a Trent como un amigo.

—Porque nunca fui capaz de olvidarte —Dave le dijo con los labios aún pegados a su cuello —. ¿Tú me olvidaste, Blaine? ¿Tu novio te hizo olvidar las noches llenas de caricias, de besos, de juegos? ¿Te ha hecho gritar como yo? —le mordió ligeramente la piel.

Karofsky pudo sentir el cuerpo del director temblando mientras el silencio los acompañaba. Blaine no contestó, aprovechando que Dave no le veía para cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios. Por supuesto que no había podido olvidar todo eso. No había forma de no recordarlo. —¿Lo has follado como a mí? —Dave le susurró mientras cerraba los ojos recordando un poco —. Dime, ¿ha logrado que seas un lobo en la cama mientras le montas? ¿Lo recuerdas, Blaine? —movió sus manos para acariciarle los huesos de la cadera que se asomaban por el pantalón —. Nadie nunca me ha tomado como tú, con nadie me he abanado al placer como contigo. Me encantaba que te tocaras para mí, me volvía loco cada vez que lo hacías, sólo quería abrir tus piernas y entrar en ti de una sola embestida, ¿con él también lo haces?

Blaine apretó un poco más sus ojos, mordiéndose los labios fuertemente para evitar gemir o suspirar. ¿Lobo? No...Perro herido sería una mejor definición. Apretó sus manos en puño mientras el torrente de imágenes y memorias lo bombardeaban. En esos tres años no había sentido sus experiencias con Nick tan intensas como con Dave. Tal vez con Kurt fueran más fogosas, pero no le habían obligado a gritar como sabía que Karofsky era capaz.

—Quiero hacerte gritar de nuevo, pequeño. Deseo tanto ver tus músculos contraerse mientras estoy dentro de ti —deslizó su mano derecha por el abdomen de Blaine —. Extraño tu sabor, extraño tu piel desnuda acariciando la mía —movió sus labios para dejarlos sobre los Blaine —, extraño tu sonrisa boba al despertar y lo increíblemente caliente que eres por las mañanas. Te extraño, pequeño.

Cuando abrió los ojos, las pupilas de Anderson se dilataron de tal manera que el color negro había dejado apenas una leve franja dorada bordeándolas. Había olvidado todo menos los labios de Dave sobre su piel, el cuerpo caliente acorralándole, esos labios besándole, y sus amplias manos recorriéndole casi con la misma reverencia que lo hacían aquellas en su vientre. Cuando abrió la boca para decir nada, sintió el roce entre la suya y la de David, obligándole a jadear. '¡Ésto no está bien!' exclamó una voz en algún rincón de su cabeza, la parte racional que no olvidaba a su hermano en un sarcófago o a Dave huyendo de su regazo, abandonándolo.

Pero la más emocional, aquella que extrañaba y deseaba la presencia y los mimos de Karofsky se dejó llevar, dejando sus defensas en un nivel bastante básico, tan sólo esperando por algo que no estaba siquiera seguro de si iba a llegar. Dave lo miró, podía notar todas las dudas, la batalla interna que Blaine tenía y no quería hacerle daño, sólo quería demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba. Lo besó, los labios de Blaine eran perfectos, dejó su lengua vagar por ellos y luego aprovechó dejarla entrar en su boca y hacer el beso más profundo, caliente y delicioso. Sus manos fueron a la espalda de Blaine, le acariciaba suavemente y sin cesar.

El director no tuvo ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para romper el beso. Sus manos empuñadas se aferraron a la tela de la ropa de Dave mientras su espalda se arqueaba por las caricias que le eran propinadas. Suspiró, jadeó y gimió entre ambas bocas, imprimiendo un poco más de presión para liberar algo de aquella pasión que se había visto con la necesidad de ocultar.

El sonido del timbre liberó a Blaine del aparente transe en el que se había sumido, apartándose de Dave brusca y descuidadamente para trastabillar con todo lo que había alrededor, incluyendo sus propios pies. Sin darle a Karofsky la capacidad de reaccionar, el director huyó de aquella habitación para abrir la puerta y encontrar a Sam allí. Por lo que apenas pudo entender, él y Kurt habían ido a recogerlo para ir donde Puck, aceptando a buenas primeras al jalar sus llaves y huir como un cobarde.

Había dejado a Dave en el departamento, pero no tenía ninguna otra alternativa. Por el rumbo que había tomado ese beso podía intuir el final de haberse quedado un segundo más. Dave lo vio huir, golpeó fuertemente la puerta y negó. Minutos después su auto llegó, su camino de regreso a casa estuvo lleno de imágenes de sus momentos con Blaine. Se sentía ligeramente frustrado, aunque estaba seguro que desaprovecharía jamás una oportunidad de besar a Blaine como lo había hecho esa noche. Cuando llegó a casa vio una luz en la sala de estar que llamó su atención, caminó silenciosamente y miró a Trent y Azimio hablando animadamente. Azimio reía mientras le servía a Trent otra copa de vino, Dave sonrió, había algo en la atracción; algo más allá de lo que él entendía. Subió a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama completamente agotado.

* * *

_**Había prometido no subir el capítulo hasta tener 60 comentarios pero alguien que quiero mucho me pidió subirlo, así que... agradézcanle a ella. **_

_**¿Por qué hago lo de los comentarios? Una parte es payasada mía que quiere ver si esas personas que me ponen en FAVORITOS sin decirme nada se animan a comentar y a decirme que las motivo para ese favorito o si sólo era más fácil eso que dejar un comentario. Y la otra parte... pues es una forma de invitarles a comentar o de obligarlos .. no sé... Creo que es el intento desesperado de una autor porque comenten y no pierdan ese gusto por participar. **_

_**A las personas que me comentan y que no les puedo responder porque no tienen cuenta aquí o porque no cargan su cuenta, les quiero agradecer mucho que lo hagan. Y se pueden comunicar conmigo en mi LJ, por tuiter, por mi correo. Por dónde ustedes quieran.**_

_**(arroba) acm 2099**_

_**Me gustaría mucho poder responder a sus comentarios. **_

_**Un abrazote y nos vemos en los 70 o hasta el domingo, lo que suceda primero.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

* * *

Tres días. Hacía tres días que Blaine no se aparecía por el pequeño departamento donde trabajaban y la tensión se respiraba en el aire. Nick estaba molesto, frustrado y confuso. Apenas y veía a su prometido por la casa de Noah, y cuando lo hacía, podía leer la palabra la 'culpabilidad' brillando en esos honestos ojos amarillos. Sabía que no era entera culpa de su hobbit, ya que por sí mismo jamás le hubiera escondido nada; sino del inútil oso que no dejaba de acosarlo día y noche, tratando de ganar un poco de su atención

El timbre retumbó por las paredes de la casa de Karofsky una vez, seguida casi de inmediato por una horda más potente e insistente, como si se tratara de un infante quien jugaba con los controles.

—Diga —Marty abrió la puerta con un semblante de pocos amigos.

Mientras, frente a él, se tendió una de las imágenes más bizarras e irreales que pudo haber visto en todo L.A. o toda su vida, según lo viera: Un chico con el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros vestido con una pijama de snitchs color roja y abrazando a un peluche de oso grizzli que le sonrió amablemente, ocultando su rostro y su bufanda roída y vieja de gryffindor bajo una capucha y una capa de viaje.

—¿Se encuentra Kurt Hummel?

—¿A quién anunció? —El hombre intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no empezar a gritarle que le largara, que no admitían indigentes.

— Blaine Anderson, por favor — sonrió un poco más amplio —

—Acompáñeme —Marty lo llevó hasta el estudio de Kurt sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Golpeó la puerta suavemente —. Señor Hummel, un... Blaine Anderson, quiere verle —miró de arriba abajo al diminuto hombre a su lado enarcando su ceja derecha.

— Déjelo pasar, Marty, gracias—contestó el diseñador de espalda a la puerta, sentado en un pequeño banco mientras colocaba sus diseños en un corcho, tanteándose el mentón.

—Bajó su riesgo —Marty abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Blaine y luego se marchó esperando que el señor Dave no se molestara por meter a esa clase de gente a su casa.

Hummel tardó un par de minutos antes de girarse y mirar a su amigo acurrucado sobre el sofá, dispuesto en su oficina, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño o un tipo de cachorrito; sonriendo para sí mismo al descubrir por qué el tono de Marty sonaba tan desconfiado.

—Explícame, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá vistiendo tus pijamas de Harry Potter y una capa sin que nadie se te quedara viendo extraño? - Blaine se alzó de hombros y Kurt resopló.

—No me acuerdo, mamá - Kurt reprimió sus ganas de rodar los ojos y sonreír irremediablemente - sólo sé que Sam me dio la dirección y que me quedé dormido en el autobús. Desperté un par de calles más adelante, así que tuve que caminar como quince minutos para regresar.

— ¿Y por qué te dormiste en el autobús? No es como si tuvieras mucho que hacer últimamente. Estás en tus vacaciones - Hummel tiró de su silla cuando miró a Blaine desviar la mirada, abrazándose un poco más a su capa y bajar la capucha.

—No he podido dormir...-cuando Kurt arqueó la ceja, inconforme con la escueta respuesta, Anderson suspiró-me siento incómodo durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que Finnick.

—Incómodo, ¿por qué? - indagó Hummel, reprimiendo una sonrisa. David estaba moviendo bien sus cartas.

Blaine dudó un poco antes de abrazarse un poco más a su oso de peluche y contestar, la mirada perdida en algún punto del sofá: — Siento que estoy engañando a Finnick...con Dave...aunque no haya hecho nada malo—confesó, omitiendo ciertos detalles, como el no evitar los besos, las caricias o coqueteos de Karofsky—¿Cómo puedo dormir en la misma cama que mi prometido cuando David ha estado coqueteando conmigo y no he hecho nada evitarlo? - suspiró, alborotándose el cabello - por ello llevo durmiendo en la sala desde antier.

— Pseudo dormido, tienes unas bolsas horribles bajo los ojos - corrigió Hummel.

— El punto es que no sé qué hacer. Está insistiendo mucho...Y...-guardó silencio, mirando a Kurt anhelante y herido. Hummel entendió, por lo que abandonó su silla y se acomodó al lado del moreno, acariciando y besando su melena alborotada - No quiero que esté cerca mío...no quiero volver a salir herido...

Kurt le meció como si se tratara de un pequeño niño, ansioso de calmarlo. Tras un par de minutos, Blaine pareció relajarse lo suficiente para caer dormido en el regazo del actor, quien soltó aire en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza para atrás.

Ojalá y él hiciera a Sebastian desvariar como Dave lo hacía con Kurt, pero nada. Sabía que era demasiado pronto, su parte lógica le recriminaba la falta de paciencia, pero aquella más emocional comenzaba a angustiarse, a desesperarse; a recriminarle él porque estaba tardando tanto si, cuando apenas se conocieron, Seb y él compartieron todo en dos semanas, a rogarle que tomara a Sebastian por la solapa del traje y lo besara con todo lo que tenía.

* * *

Sebastian había tenido un sueño bastante particular: Kurt tenía esa pecaminosa falda, él llegaba por detrás, le tiraba sobre una pared dejándole el culo al aire. En su sueño Kurt, además, tenía puestas unas bragas de seda roja, ¿por qué? Bueno, porque Sebastian era un pervertido y quería ver a Kurt vestido así para él. Sonrió al recordar la maravillosa sensación de arrancarle las bragas y follarle como un animal salvaje. Lo necesitaba tanto, ya no quería seguir ocultando su deseo, su amor. Esa mañana se levantó dispuesto a dejarlo todo por Kurt. Caminó hacia el estudio y vacilo entre tocar la puerta. Se tomó un segundo, se acomodó la corbata y abrió de golpe. Su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto vio el tierno cuadro frente a él. Sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza y toda la estúpida fantasía de estar de nuevo con Kurt se había disipado al verlo abrazando a Blaine quien estaba dormido entre sus brazos. No lo soportó, dio un portazo y se marchó.

Dave vio bajar a Sebastian hecho una furia. Parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a lanzar objetos por toda la casa.

—Ey, tío ¿qué te pasa? —Sebastian negó —. Parece que quieres matar a alguien.

—Me encantaría pero a ti no te gustaría nada —Sebastian intentó calmarse —. ¿A dónde vas?

—Marty me dijo que había un indigente en la casa. Está con Kurt, voy a ver qué sucede —Sebastian arqueó una ceja.

—Así que indigente. Espero que cuando lo veas termines corriéndole a patas —sin más, Sebastian se marchó al despacho. Dave subió apresuradamente las escaleras y caminó hacia el estudio de Kurt. Golpeó la puerta esperando a que Kurt le permitiese entrar.

* * *

— Pase - contestó Hummel, esperanzado de que se tratara de Sebastian.

—Kurt me dijeron que había un... indigente —la voz de Dave se empezó a perder en cuanto vio a Blaine en los brazos de Kurt —, ¿qué coño pasa aquí? —Dave miró a Kurt como si quisiera arrancarle los brazos. Tenía días sin ver a Blaine, no se aparecía por su oficina desde la última vez.

Kurt rodó los ojos, acariciando el cabello rizado: — Tranquilo, grizzli. El que Bilbo esté aquí, en su pijama de snitch, con una sucia bufanda de Gryffindor y un oso de peluche es enteramente tu culpa.

—Y una mierda —quería gritar pero se controlaba, a pesar de todo, Blaine se veía terriblemente adorable y no quería despertarle. Sonrió levemente al notar la vestimenta y la bufanda de Gryffindor, Blaine la tenía, aún lo recordaba —. Tengo días sin verle y ahora resulta que sale de la nada para estar contigo.

— Déjalo. Ha sido parte de la decoración de la casa por tres días para no tener que verte y está ahora está cansado — bromeó con su sonrisa ácida — En serio. Blaine está acabado. No sé qué le hiciste, pero desde hace tres días no quiere dormir en el mismo cuarto que Finnick. Ahora, como yo soy 'la mamá gallina', me toca lidiar con tus desastres.

—Pero si no le he hecho nada... aún —la figura de Blaine estaba cubierta por la capa —. Me encanta la idea de que no duerma con el hijo de puta de Nick, pero por muy mamá gallina que seas, no soporto que el toques. ¡Sé que han follado como conejos durante los últimos cinco años! —subió un poco la voz y Blaine se movió ligeramente entre los brazos de Kurt.

— Calla sino quieres que te corte la lengua — Kurt siseó protectoramente — Y no tienes tu nada que reclamarte, habiéndote acostado con media población rusa y gran parte del resto.

—Ya, sí ¿y tú no hiciste lo mismo? Venga, deja que me lo lleve a una habitación.

— No — Dictaminó Hummel — No vino a dormirse conmigo para luego despertar en un cuarto donde un oso aprovechado se lo puede coger—rodó los ojos —En todo caso, vi a Sebastian apenas entrar y salir de cuarto. ¿Sabes que le pasó o dónde está?

—Uno, no voy a hacerle nada —Dave le dijo exasperado —. Dos, no sé qué le paso. Lo vi antes de subir y parecía que quería matar a... —Dave sólo tuvo que sumar —, Blaine. Los vio y se puso celoso.

El rostro de Kurt se iluminó instintivamente, besando cariñosamente a su amigo en los labios, pues aunque no pudo verlo, Blaine había logrado lo que él tardó varios días

—¡Carajo! —Dave le arrebató de los brazos el cuerpo somnoliento de Blaine. No podía querer el descaro de Hummel.

— ¡Hey! -replicó - devuélveme eso. Es mío.

—¡Suficiente! —Dave apartó a Kurt de un manotazo. Blaine tenía las manos sobre sus pectorales y sus ojos brillantes parecían intentar enfocarle —. Vamos a calmarnos, por favor —abrazó fuertemente a Blaine —. Voy a colocarle sobre el sofá. Y tú, no lo beses más.

— Eso sólo ha sido una diminuta probadita de todo lo que he bebido de él -gruñó - ¡ahora cállate, vas a despertarlo...!

—¿No puedes ser sutil? —Dave colocó el cuerpo de Blaine sobre el sofá, se olvidó por unos segundos de Kurt, y acarició la rizada cabellera de su chico para después darle un suave beso en la frente y cubrirlo mejor con la capa —. Sebastian no va a estar muy contento cuando sepa lo que hiciste con Blaine. Sabes lo posesivo que es.

— Y Si por alguna mágica razón tu logras que Blaine regrese contigo, a él tampoco le hará mucha gracia el que te hayas acostado con mucha gente — ante la mirada que Dave le ofrecía, Kurt se cruzó de brazos — a mí no me vengas con tus dramas y tus 'yo no hice nada'. Si se nota.

—¿En serio se nota? —Dave estaba un poco nervioso por esa parte de su vida. No quería que Blaine pensara mal —. Tampoco fueron muchos... Trent y otros...

— Si. Media Unión Soviética y algunos desperdigados por allí — ironizó Kurt —

—No muchos... ¿en qué se nota? —Dave había perdido todo lo fiero y es que en realidad estaba preocupado. Su pasado era un poco menos brillante que el de Blaine y no quería verlo sufrir por esas aventuras que tuvo.

Kurt suspiró, impidiéndole a Karofsky el notar que sonreía por dentro por todas esas reacciones.  
—Si son muchos, pero no se te nota tanto — negó, dejando a sus labios curvearse suavemente — al menos dudo que Blaine lo note de buenas a primeras. Bien sabes tu que es un despistado.

—Sí... tal vez —Dave miró a Blaine plácidamente dormido y sonrió —. Lo estás haciendo bien —Kurt arqueó su ceja sin entender —, con Sebastian, quiero decir. Está loco de celos. Sólo necesita un pequeño empujón para caer completamente.

— Si, perfecto - rodó los ojos, mirando a otro lado, abrazándose a sí mismo - pero ésta es la única vez que ha reaccionado. Y no hice nada más que arrullar a Blaine. Cuando estaba con él, a solas, apenas se inmutaba. No me miraba ni contestaba más de lo estrictamente necesario - tragó duro - ni siquiera parecía interesado en mí la quinta parte de lo que yo lo estoy por él...

—Sebastian es un tonto. Estoy seguro que todo este tiempo ha estado pensando en desnudarte y follarte hasta desmayarse —Dave sujetó suavemente los hombros de Kurt —. Te ama. Se está desgarrando por dentro para no decirte nada y para no demostrarte nada. Lo conozco a la perfección y sé que se muere por estar contigo.

Hummel soltó aire lenta y temblorosamente, alzando la mirada y agradeciendo con ella el gesto de David. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de que Blaine se cayera del mueble en un movimiento y luego gruñera, como si nada hubiera pasado. Kurt no pudo aguantarse la carcajada, echando para atrás la cabeza y liberando la tensión de su cuerpo.

— Este chico...ayuda hasta cuando no lo sabe—suspiró aliviado.

Era un cobarde. Definitivamente lo era. Si no, ¿cómo explicar que había tardado cinco días enteros en decidirse a dar el paso final?

Kurt mordió el interior de su mejilla, repasando por enésima vez a la clientela del bar de Noah. Esperaba que David convenciera a Sebastian de venir. Apenas se convenció de que se le acababa el tiempo y que debía arriesgarse si quería tener a su suricata de vuelta, acudió al despacho del gran oso y le pidió que llevara a su hombre al bar. Claro, para hacerlo más discreto, también le pidió a Yura para que invitara a toda la manada con la secreta esperanza de que ese tal Alan asistiera y le mostrara que Bastian era suyo...Si es que aún le pertenecía.

Alzó la mirada y contempló a su hermanastro y a Rachel compartir el escenario como muchas veces lo hicieron en la preparatoria. Sonrió. La nostalgia. Hasta que un par de brazos lo envolvieron por atrás, besando su cuello mimosamente.

— Tranquilo. Lo harás genial.

— Sé que lo haré genial, soy yo — Sam se permitió reír y Kurt acompañarlo.

— Adoro tu modestia.

— Lo sé - Evans negó, sintiendo como Hummel se tensaba - ¿Crees que venga?

— Puedo asegurártelo. Lo tienes en la palma de tu mano, Kurt. Créeme, se cuando alguien babea por mi chico. Aunque ya no seas mío.

El actor asintió, ambos guardando silencio mientras escuchaban a sus dos amigos cantar.

— Gracias por ayudarme a escoger las canciones de hoy. Sólo espero que...

— Son perfectas para la situación. Y para ti. Tranquilo — apoyó el rubio, dejándole un último beso en el hombro antes de apartarse — haremos esto: cuando yo suba al escenario será nuestra señal para indicar que el suricato está en la casa, ¿Vale?

* * *

Sebastian estaba nervioso, Dave le había pedido que acompañara a Yura al bar de Noah. Trent y Azimio se habían mostrado entusiasmados, Alan también quería algo de diversión nocturna. Sebastian no tuvo más que resignarse y aceptar acompañarles, sólo esperaba no encontrarse con Kurt porque definitivamente sería muy difícil resistirse ante tanta hermosura.

—Vamos, está es nuestra mesa —Yura los condujo hasta su mesa. El lugar estaba lleno totalmente. Sebastian pidió una copa de inmediato y esperó que esa noche no fuese tan difícil.

Apenas le vio entrar, Sam aprovechó para subir al escenario acompañado de su guitarra, echándole una rápida mirada a Kurt, antes de acercarse al micrófono y sonreír abiertamente.

— Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado del performance de 'Smile' interpretado por la señorita Berry y Hudson - los aplausos sucedieron a sus palabras, esperando a que menguaran para continuar - ahora es turno de su servidor. Y ésta canción va dedicada a mi querido Kurt - El rubio pudo notar la sorpresa dibujada en los ojos azules de Hummel y el enfado en los verdes de Smythe - Tú sabes que puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas, chico.

Hummel se cubrió la boca cuando los acordes de 'Take Care of Yourself' comenzaron a aflorar de la guitarra de Evan, quien miraba hacia la mesa de Sebastian, esperando a que comprendiera el porqué de la letra.

No tenía ni idea de que iba todo eso pero no le importaba. Kurt estaba fuera de su liga, él se casaría pronto y si Kurt no estaba con el rubio de bote, tarde o temprano estaría con alguien más. Alguien que le pusiera el mundo a sus pies, alguien que de verdad valorara todo lo que es Kurt. Sebastian se bebió de golpe su whisky y se hizo una nota mental: aguantar la tortura.

Cuando la canción hubo terminado, Kurt apareció en el escenario, abrazando a Sam efusivamente y alabando su capacidad de alcanzar las notas altas de la melodía. Con un beso en la frente y un cariñoso 'suerte' de parte del rubio, dejó a Hummel sólo en la tarima.

El actor respiró profundo, escuchando el coro de aplausos al fondo que le obligó a enfrentarlos con su mejor sonrisa al acercarse al micrófono. Lo tocó un par de veces, haciendo un par de comentarios que hicieron reír a la audiencia, carraspeando y preparando su voz antes de hablar.

—No creo que haya necesidad de que pida un aplauso para Sam Evan, así que pasaremos directamente conmigo — las risas volvieron a retumbar en el bar, lo cual Kurt agradeció al darle unos segundos para recuperar la postura — . Esta noche los deleitaré con dos de mis canciones preferidas...— su pulso se aceleró, pasando saliva duramente—. Espero que les gusten...—de inmediato sus ojos se centraron automáticamente en Smythe, estrujando el micrófono entre sus dedos como si la vida se le fuera el ello. Miró a la banda que le acompañaba y asintió, esperando que el desnudar su alma sirviera de algo.

Without you, the ground thaws  
the rain falls  
the grass grows

Without you, the seeds root  
the flowers bloom  
the children play

Las rodillas de Kurt temblaban mientras las palabras afloraban de su garganta libres y penosas. Entrecerró los ojos, apretando un poco más el aparato entre sus dedos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. No había vuelta atrás. Sebastian lo sabría...

Sebastian miró a Kurt sobre el escenario, era tan hermoso, parecía tan vulnerable y esa canción... Sebastian quería poder abandonar todo y correr detrás de Kurt. Se giró para mirar a Alan que estaba tan serio como siempre. La frustración fue en aumentar, ¿valía la pena tanto sufrimiento por el poder?

Kurt no se dio cuenta cuando Blaine subió al escenario apoderándose del micrófono a su costado. Ambos cantaban sus penas, él al hombre que no parecía comprender que eso era lo que él sentía, la tristeza y la frustración de tantos años; y su amigo, a la sombra de alguien que no se presentó. Conforme la canción avanzaba, sus ojos iban enrojeciendo y diminutas lágrimas se atrevían a recorrer sus mejillas con rebeldía. '¡Mírame!', gritaba su postura, su mirada, su voz, ignorando sus manos temblorosas y su cuerpo débil.

Un nudo en se formó en su garganta al ver a los ojos de Kurt. Sebastian estaba marcado por Kurt, cada noche, en los últimos años había sido un suplicio. No quería quitarle la mirada de encima, Sebastian deseaba que Kurt pudiera leer su mente y se diera cuenta que siempre había pensado en él. El agarre entre su mano y la de Alan se le antojaba asqueroso, su piel quería otras caricias, su mente deseaba a otra persona y su corazón quería a alguien más.

Cuando la canción había terminado, el lugar explotó en aplausos mientras Blaine y Kurt respiraban y se recomponían. Con algo de torpeza, Hummel se limpió las lágrimas y agradeció a la audiencia sin poder hacer más que ofrecerles un intento de sonrisa. El director palmeó su hombro a modo de despedida y abandonó el escenario, dejando al actor sólo, esperando el acomapañamiento de la banda a sus espaldas. No sabía si su suricata había captado el mensaje anterior, pero no sabría que hacer sino comprendía el segundo...

El cuerpo de Sebastian se estremeció al escuchar la siguiente canción. La voz de Kurt era preciosa. No podía seguir así; había hecho todo lo posible por no ser feliz, después de la muerta de Cooper Anderson las cosas no habían sido iguales. Sebastian sabía que se flagelaba queriendo casarse con Alan. Sin embargo, todo eso cambiaba al escuchar y ver a Kurt. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía seguir así

Oh, please be there still in love with me.

La última frase sonó como un suspiro y una plegaria, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres mientras la gente le volvía a ovacionar. Nada...No había podido ver nada. Lograr nada. Se despidió presurosamente y descendió del escenario, huyendo del consuelo de Sam o de la mirada curiosa y confusa de su hermano y Puck. Sin escuchar avisos ni reclamos, tomó su chaqueta y procuró huir del establecimiento por la puerta trasera. Necesitaba liberar sus penas sólo. Y pensar como torturar a David. Maldito oso que le dio la idea de dejar su alma al desnudo por nada en especial, gracias.

Kurt intentó verlo entre la multitud, pero Sebastian había desaparecido en los pocos segundos que lo perdió de vista. ¿Se habría ido? ¿Le fastidió el escucharlo casi rogar porque volviera a su lado? Hummel se prohibió caerse en pedazos frente a toda la audiencia a pesar de que todas las pruebas apuntaran a que la suricata se había ido. Deshizo el nudo en su garganta y procuró centrarse únicamente en su público. Ya vería cuando culminara su número a donde se iría a meter para lamerse las heridas. Como lo había estado haciendo esos cinco años...

Darling, have a heart,  
Don't let one mistake keep us apart.  
I'm not meant to live alone. turn this house into a home.  
When I climb the stair and turn the key,  
Oh, please be there still in love...

Sebastian se puso de pie, Alan quiso detenerle, le sujetó con fuerza del brazo pero Sebastian se apartó violentamente. Caminó hacia el escenario sin importarle las miradas curiosas, un tipo de seguridad quiso impedirle el paso pero Sebastian sólo lo ignoró, estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara si era necesario. Subió al escenario y se tomó un segundo para admirar la infinita belleza de Kurt Hummel. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esos azules que le robaban las noches, se lanzó hacia Kurt y lo besó.

Gimió de pura felicidad, era un beso necesitado, llenó de deseo y de pasión contenida. Pero también era una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que le quería. Cómo había extrañado esos labios perfectos, suaves, con un sabor tan maravilloso. Su lengua se enredó con la de Kurt, y gimió de nuevo llevando sus manos al culo del cantante e incitándole a enredar las piernas en su cintura. Sebastian no dejó de besarlo, lo sostenía en el centro del escenario, y no le importaba que vieran lo mucho que necesitaba a Kurt y las ganas enormes de devorarlo todas las noches de su vida.

Los brazos y las piernas de Hummel se aferraron a Sebastian como tabla de salvación, temblando como una hoja bajo sus manos, bajo su aroma, bajo esos labios que parecían querer devorarlo. El beso le supo a gloria, a redención y a sal, estrechando un poco más su abrazo al cuello ajeno y enterrando sus largos y ansiosos dedos en el cabello corto y alborotado. Todo quedó sumido en un silencio sorprendido e impactado que se rompió cuando alguien se rompió las palmas aplaudiendo.

Tanto Kurt como Sebastian maldijeron su necesidad de respirar en ese momento, separándose el uno del otro con palpable renuencia. Los ojos azules recorrieron el rostro del hombre entre sus brazos como si no pudiera creer que aquello fuera real, hundiendo su rostro y su nariz en la longitud del cuello, permitiéndose el sollozar sin reparo.

—También te extrañe Campanita —aferró más sus abrazos sobre el cuerpo de Kurt. No podía detenerse, quería seguir besándole y quería acariciarle pero la ropa de Kurt le impedía que sus manos se colaran tan fácil —. Mierda, cariño ¿por qué tenías que ponerte esto? Ahora sólo quiero destrozar tu ropa y follarte sin sentido —le dijo al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo.

—Guarro, pervertido, estúpido...-gimoteó, tratando de recomponerse sin demasiado éxito, frotando sus ojos contra la tela de la camisa de Smythe - estamos en medio escenario...

—¿Y? —Sebastian frotó su cadera con la de Kurt para que notara su erección —. Así me tienes desde que te vi con la maldita falda —le gimió al oído —. Joder, amor. Te veías delicioso... —hundió el rostro en el cuello de Kurt para calmarse un poco —. Vámonos, necesito que estés desnudo para mí, ¡ya!

Kurt asintió obedientemente, sólo por esa ocasión, plantándole un beso más en los labios a Sebastian antes de soltar sus caderas y tirar de su mano para guiarlo por la salida trasera, ignorando la mirada furibunda y desaprobatoria de Finn y Puck, o la sonrisa cándida de Blaine.

Apenas estuvieron fuera, tiró de las solapas de la camisa de Smythe, arrastrándolo consigo a la pared del callejón y acorralándose a sí mismo entre ésta y el cuerpo de Sebastian. Hambriento, volvió a besar sus labios: morderlos, chuparlos, succionarlos, arqueando la espalda cuando sentía que las piernas se le deshacían ante la pasión de los roces.

— ¿A...A dónde vamos? — ronroneó, lamiéndole la lengua, el paladar, soltando un jadeo necesitado.

* * *

_**Lo prometido... bueno, casi siempre lo cumplo y aquí tienen el capítulo correspondiente. **_

_**Les juro que no les chantajeo con los comentarios. Si quieran comentan y si no lo quieren hacer pues no. Sí, serán 80 comentarios o el domingo, lo que suceda primero. Si no comentan, les aseguro que próximo domingo tendrán su siguiente capítulo. **_

_**No puedo responderlos a las personas que no tienen dada de alta su cuenta, así que mi tuiter es (arroba) acm2099**_

_**Un abrazote **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

— ¿A...A donde vamos? — ronroneó, lamiéndole tanto la lengua como el paladar y todo lo que quedara a su alcance, exhalando un jadeo necesitado y renuente ante la posibilidad de romper el contacto visual.

—A un lugar donde podamos estar solos.

Sebastian siguió besándole. Cuando el coche llegó abrió la puerta para empujar el cuerpo de Kurt sobre asiento trasero mientras él le caía encima reanudando el beso. Entre los labios de Kurt le habló el chofer —. Llévanos al motel más cercano.

— Un motel...—jadeó Kurt, apartándose de Sebastian con una ceja arqueada y un gracioso mohín—¿Primera vez que lo hacemos en cinco años y me llevas a un motel?—resopló—olvidé que apestas para el romance, Cheshire.

—Vamos Campanita, no puedo esperar más. Tengo la polla dura desde que te vi con esa maldita falda —las manos de Sebastian se movieron suavemente sobre la espalda de Kurt hasta llegar a sus nalgas —. Además —Sebastian le dio diminutos besos sobre el cuello hasta llegar a su oreja —, eres un príncipe. Te encanta lo mejor, eres elegante y perfecto —mordió la piel debajo de la oreja para luego susurrarle —. Pero también eres una puta, ¿todavía te gusta que te hablen sucio mientras te follan?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta? —jadeó con los ojos cerrados y sus uñas aferradas a la espalda de Sebastian, haciendo su mayor intento por no gemir o jadear con el chofer tan cerca.

—No sé... —Sebastian no podía apartar sus labios de la cremosa piel de Kurt, aprovechando aquella conversación para despojar al diseñador de su saco —. Es que ponías tan cachondo cuando lo hacía… gemías deliciosamente apenas empezaba a murmurarte lo mucho que me gustaba tu culo — Las manos lograron colarse por debajo de la camisa hasta llegar a los pezones y acariciarlos suavemente —. ¿No te gustaba?

— ¿Tanto te cuesta tratarme como un príncipe...? — Hummel casi gimió, arqueando la espalda. Poco a poco se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el asiento y llevándose a Sebastian consigo mientras sus ojos dilatados lo miraban atentos y sus piernas le rodeaban la cadera, gimiendo lo más suave que pudo por el brusco roce — ¿Y dime...según tu, qué más me gustaba escucharte decir...?

—Lo bien que entraba mi polla en ti —Sebastian rodó su cadera —. Mierda, amor. No sabes cuantas veces me masturbe pensando en eso. En tu lindo y poderoso culo siendo llenado por mí — casi arrancó los botones de la camisa de Kurt cuando intentó abrirla, olvidando ese pequeño detalle cuando sus labios palparon con reverencia cada porción de piel dispuesta para él.

— Bas... el conductor... — gimió, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando ruidosamente, arañando la piel bajo sus dedos hasta volverse a enterrar en el cabello — Dios...

—No sabe nada, no dice nada —succionó suavemente el pezón derecho de Kurt —. Adoro cuando gimes mi nombre. Es lo único que quiero escuchar por el resto de mis noches, hermoso —Sebastian lo besó hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y sus labios dolieron —. Serás el príncipe de mi vida, siempre voy a tratarte así...

Hummel le tomó por las mejillas y le besó fuerte, duro, necesitado, gimiendo sin reparo entre sus bocas, sus dedos tratándose de aferrar a cualquier parte del cuerpo ajeno que tuviera a su disposición. Al separarse le miró con los ojos nuevamente acuosos y conmovidos, atacando el largo cuello para lamerlo y dejar en él un moretón amplio y rojo.

— No vuelvas a irte de la nada... — rogó, raspando con sus dientes la pequeña marca — no vuelvas a hacer que te ame y te desee para que desaparezcas de mi vida — le obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos reflejando temor y deseo — Jamás, Bas...ya tengo para toda una vida…

—Moriría si lo hiciera de nuevo, hermoso —estaban besándose con pasión cuando el coche se detuvo. Sebastian bajó llevándose a Kurt con él. Toda era oscuro y algo clandestino, Sebastian pidió lo mejor que podían conseguir en un lugar así.

Al final a él no le interesaba mucho, mientras tuviera una cama. La habitación no tenía nada en particular, más que la cama con sabanas en satín rojo y espejos por todos lados. Sebastian arrojó a Kurt hacia la cama y lo beso ferozmente mientras le sacaba cada prenda sin importarle si rompía la tela o desgarraba algo. Necesitaba urgentemente ver a Kurt completamente desnudo debajo de él.

—Joder, como te extrañe —bajó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la polla de Kurt y probarla con avidez —. No había olvidado esto, tu maravilloso sabor.

Kurt abrió los ojos intentando siempre mirarlo, confirmar que era él. Pero un jadeo sonoro y extasiado brotó de sus labios cuando observó el espejo sobre sus cabezas, gimiendo alto y claro al confirmar no sólo la presencia de Sebastian sino su rostro entre sus piernas mientras él, aferrado a la cama, contemplaba el techo con una nube de lujuria y deseo ensombreciendo sus orbes.

— Hazlo, Bas...— gimió, buscando uno de los espejos laterales para no perderle la pista — chúpamela — alzó las caderas con urgencia, tratando de imprimir cierto tono imperativo en su voz — ahora...

No estaba como para negarse a nada, quería volver a degustar el sabor de Kurt una vez más. Tenía hambre de él, ansias por probarle y por saborear esa polla dura y pesada entrando y siendo de su boca. Cuando le sintió apunto, dejó que la erección de Kurt resbalara lentamente por sus labios.

Estaba perdido de placer y de deseo, separó las piernas de Kurt, elevándolas lo suficiente como para dejar su culo al descubierto. Sebastian gimió de anticipación. Cuando su lengua lamió esa piel no pudo evitar un jadeó de pura felicidad, quería comerse a Kurt, volver a recorrer cada rincón. Tomar cada gemido de placer que se desprendía de él después de acariciar cada parte de su piel. Borrar el rastro que cualquier otro pudo haber dejado en ese cuerpo que le pertenecía. Su lengua entró de apoco, Sebastian giró su rostro para succionar con más fuerza, besándole y abriéndole para él.

— ¡Carajo...! — Exclamó, respirando acelerado, intentando apartar a Sebastian de su culo. Con un movimiento apresurado lo logró, pero antes de que la suricata pudiera resentirlo, él mismo tiró de sus propias piernas lo más que pudo, dejando su culo a completa disposición del empresario, jadeando necesitado —

Sebastian gimió de placer, Kurt nunca había sido un amante dócil, él no podía nada en la cama, él demandaba. Mostrarse así era lo más cercano a pedir y Sebastian estaba loco de placer al verlo tan cooperativo; intercaló su lengua con un par de dedos que entraron suavemente en culo de Kurt para abrirle. Levantó la vista y observó fascinado lo delicioso que se veía su delicioso felino con las piernas abiertas de par en par y con dos de sus dedos enterrados profundamente en su culo. Subió para besarle, era un beso sucio, con sus lenguas rozándose una y otra vez.

— Habla... — Kurt jadeó mordiéndole los labios y dejando que su lengua lamiera la ajena fuera de sus bocas, gruñendo al no poder enroscar sus dedos en el cuello ajeno al estarlas usando para sostenerse las piernas — di que quieres hacerme, Bas... — le mordió con fuerza, bajando sus dientes por la longitud del cuello, gimiendo cual puta mientras bebía de aquella piel, chupándola, saboreándola, sabiendo que eso encendería más a su perversa pareja.

—Voy a follarte como la pequeña puta desesperada que eres —Sebastian sonrió y suspiró pesadamente, era como si la fuerza le hubiese regresado al cuerpo, por fin se sentía él de nuevo —. Quiero enterrar mi polla dentro de ti y embestirte mientras tú me pides más —cogió el pelo de Kurt con su mano izquierda mientras aceleraba los movimientos para abrirle —, porque vas a pedir más, ¿cierto? Nadie te pudo llevar como yo, estoy seguro que nadie pudo dominarte. Pero aquí estoy, he regresado para hacerte gritar de puro placer.

Sebastian retiró los dedos y sin más entró en Kurt de una embestida. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de puro placer, esa estrechez familiar le hacía ver estrellas.

—Estás fuera de forma... — Chilló Hummel a pesar de todo, tratando de darle uso a su cerebro racional cuando todas y cada una de sus neuronas preferían sumirse en aquella ola de deliciosa cadencia.

—Ponme en forma, Campanita —le susurró mientras empezaba a mover su cadera —. Hazme berrar de placer ahora que estoy dentro de este culo tan apretado —le dio una nalgada que le supo a gloria —. Sabes que no soy insolente, sólo he sido lo mejor que has tenido —una nalgada más antes de embestirle furioso.

Kurt literalmente gritó y chilló al sentirse lleno, llevando como podía sus manos a las nalgas de Bastian y empujándolo hacia su propio cuerpo, marcando el ritmo de los vaivenes.

— Más... — rogó contrayendo su culo prieto tanto como quería, mordiéndose la lengua al frenarse e intentar no gritar de nuevo por lo bestial que le montaba su suricata.

—¿Más? —Sebastian se detuvo por un momento jadeando —. ¿Quieres más de esto? —Sujetó los hombros de Kurt y le embistió fuertemente —. ¿Quieres más de mi polla dentro de ti? —Tres embestidas profundas más —. Eres una puta insaciable —regresó a su salvaje ritmo, golpeando su cadera una y otra vez —, mi puta insaciable y deseosa de mi polla.

Sebastian estaba a punto de correrse pero necesitaba antes ver la cara de puro placer de Kurt. Quería confirmarse que Kurt aún le pertenecía y que no había lugar a dudas de lo que Hummel sentía por él.

Kurt echó un último vistazo al espejo antes de correrse y abrazarse firmemente a Sebastian, temblando por cada espasmo, dejando que los gemidos brotaran cerca de la oreja de Smythe mientras su culo se volvía más apretado y jugoso en cada estremecimiento.

Sebastian le abrazó, no recordaba haber abrazado a nadie con tanta necesidad y anhelo, una embestida más y se corrió dentro de Kurt cerrando los ojos y gimiendo su nombre con vehemencia. Era mucho mejor que en sus sueños, el Kurt de carne y hueso era un lujo, era una belleza, era su príncipe.

— No te atrevas a soltarme...—ronroneó Hummel, sintiendo su pecho hincharse de contento cuando los brazos de Bas le aferraron con tanta fuerza, besándole el cabello húmedo y acariciándole la espalda casi con reverencia.

—Para nada —movió sus cuerpos unidos para quedar de lado sobre la cama. Besó suavemente el cuello y suspiró contento abrazándole después —. Pensé que nunca podría tenerte así de nuevo —necesitaba decirlo a pesar de lo cursi que sonaba.

Kurt le sonrió irremediablemente, acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla, permitiéndose suspirar.

— Ahora nunca volverás a pensar en eso. A menos claro que seas demasiado mal chico y deba hacer algo para castigarte — bromeó, hundiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con adoración—Te atrapé...otra vez, Bas...y no pienso dejarte ir.

—¿Crees que algún día deje de ser tuyo? —Sebastian hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kurt.

— Si — le acarició el cabello con mimo — pero espero que cuando eso suceda ambos seamos demasiado viejos y plenos para no aceptarlo.

—Kurt... —mordió ligeramente el hueso de la clavícula —, sigo duro —movió su cadera para mostrarle su problema —. Mira como me tienes.

Hummel dio un respingo acompañado de un jadeo sobre la oreja de Sebastian, deslizando suavemente sus dedos del cabello al cuello largo y los hombros amplios.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — susurró extasiado.

—No sé... —se movió un poco más, deleitándose por lo hermoso que se veía Kurt cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mueca de placer —, follar —Sebastian giró sus cuerpos dejando a Kurt encima de él —. Amo estar así contigo de nuevo.

— Es agradable escucharlo...— ronroneó mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y movía su trasero sobre la erección de Bastian, pasando sus manos el pecho ajeno, procurando no perder el contacto visual — porque estaba planeando el repetir la experiencia muy constantemente

—¡Sí, por favor! —Elevó su cadera buscando incitarle para que se moviera. Le encantaba ver a Kurt perdido de placer, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo. Durante sus terribles noches de soledad Sebastian siempre recordaba esa sensación de tener a Kurt siendo una fiera —. Eres un lujo Campanita —lo jaló hacia él para poder besarle con libertad mientras empezaba a embestirle con más fuerza.

Hummel contestó con renovado brío, colocándose en cuclillas y quitándose las manos de Sebastian de la espalda para tomarlas entre las suyas y darse apoyo. Con una sonrisa provocativa y una mirada traviesa, abandonó los labios ajenos con un gemido de protesta, dejando que sus lenguas se tocaran el mayor tiempo posible antes de que se apartaran por completo. Mordió y chupó los labios de Smythe, gimiendo extasiado cuando las embestidas se volvían más veloces, pero en un momento inesperado, sacó la polla caliente de su culo, escuchando con deleite el gruñido inconforme del hombre bajo su cuerpo.

— Sh...— indicó Kurt con un dedo sobre los labios de Sebastian, colocándose de pie, y dándose la vuelta para que su culo quedara le quedara a la vista.

Sebastian contuvo el aliento cuando aquel delicioso culo descendía sobre su polla y las manos de Kurt se aferraban a sus piernas, gimiendo de anticipación cuando la punta de su polla rozaba la dilatada entrada, que se abría y cerraba a su vista. Con un gesto perverso y asomando su lengua, Kurt dejó caer su trasero sobre la rígida erección, lanzando un gemido alto y ronco mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueaba seductoramente la espalda.

Suspiró de puro placer al verle así, cabalgándole con esas ganas, con esa maestría. Sebastian se dejó llevar un poco hasta que entre la bruma del deseo recordó que Kurt no había estado solo durante esos cinco años y que seguramente ese rubio de bote no era tan frío como lo era Alan. Sebastian vio rojo, los celos se apoderaron de él, esa noche sería lo mejor que Kurt Hummel hubiese tenido en la cama. Lanzó el cuerpo de Kurt sobre la cama, se colocaron sobre sus rodillas. Abrazó desde atrás el cuerpo de Kurt embistiéndole salvaje, con su mano libre empezó a darle nalgadas mientras le decía guarradas al oído sin ningún reparo.

Quería que se olvidara para siempre de todos, del rubio de bote, de los que pudieron haber antes de él. Sebastian quería ser el único, quería ser quien pudiera llenar la vida de Kurt en cada pequeño detalle. Le folló sin reparó hasta que se corrió a pesar de querer que Kurt lo hiciera primero, sin embargo no dejó de acariciarle hasta sentir que se estremecía de placer.

Kurt respiraba sonoro y agotado, dejando que la parte delantera de su cuerpo se desplomara sobre las sábanas mientras sus dedos soltaban las colchas revueltas con pereza. No sabía que había pasado con Bas, pero lo dejó hecho gelatina. Esa actitud dominante, fiera y demandante. Kurt sencillamente no podía con ella.

— Me duele el culo, tu, bestia...—suspiró soñoliento mientras intentó verlo por el rabillo de su ojo.

—Lo siento —se le quito de encima y suavemente abrazó a Kurt por la espalda mientras le acariciaba el rostro y jugaba con sus manos —. Extrañaba mucho tenerte así conmigo —le besó el hueco del cuello —. ¿Qué es esto? —Le sostenía la mano izquierda donde Kurt tenía un pequeño y sencillo anillo en el dedo meñique.

—El anillo que Sam me obsequió—contestó sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, dejándose arrullar por los mimos, las caricias, las palabras suaves de Sebastian y el latido de su corazón—Nunca fue anillo de compromiso propiamente...es sólo una manía de Evans cuando sale con alguien. Hizo lo mismo con Quinn y Cedes...—ronroneó, acurrucándose un poco más en esos brazos.

—Interesante... —Sebastian intentó no prestarle atención a la insignificante pieza mientras seguía acariciando las manos de Kurt —. Quítatelo, no va contigo —dijo sin más, sumamente fastidiado ver esa cosa.

— Hn... — respondió con pereza —. No importa, me gusta. Es lindo.

—Es vulgar, insignificante. Quítatelo, yo te mandaré a diseñar uno mucho mejor —Sebastian sonrió un poco, su anillo no sería una simple porquería, sería su anillo de compromiso.

— No, Bas —replicó, tratando de que la molestia que le recorría al escuchar a su pareja criticar a su anterior novio y buen amigo indirectamente no lo perturbara — Se que puedes darme uno mejor, pero éste también me gusta. Sam pasó por mucho para dármelo. Lo quiero conservar.

—Sí, muy triste. Mi pobre corazón sufre —Sebastian le besó las manos —. Quiero que te lo quites. Puedes regresárselo a tu amigo y que lo venda o que lo regrese.

— Bas, es un obsequio. Eso sería grosero. Y ya te dije que quiero conservarlo — se giró entre los brazos ajenos con el ceño levemente fruncido — Además, dudo que se lo acepten de regreso después de tres años.

—Ya... —Sebastian intentó que no le afectara recordar el tiempo que Kurt estuvo en brazos de Sam, contrajo su rostro e intentó respirar con calma —. Seguro no, siempre podrá empeñarlo para comprar más tinte rubio número cinco.

— Bas — Hummel murmuró a modo de advertencia —.

—¿Qué? Me vas a decir que es rubio natural —Sebastian soltó una carcajada burlona —. Si hubiese usado menos tinte seguro podría haberte comprado algo mejor. Tal vez con algún diamante, seguro los conoce, debió verlos en algún programa.

— Bien, no te agrada, lo comprendo. Pero Sam es mi amigo desde antes de que nos conociéramos y no me gusta que lo critiques. Si, no es rubio natural, si, no es la persona más rica o poderosa del mundo; pero es trabajador, agradable, divertido y atento. Así que deja de criticarlo.

—Sí. Seguro es lo más bueno del mundo. Sam, mártir de todos los pobres —le habló irónico —. Siempre podré darle algún trabajo —Sebastian miró los ojos de Kurt y supo que no podía seguir insultado a su... amigo. No quería enfadarle, menos cuando acaban de reconciliarse.

Kurt afiló su mirada, enfadado, bufando y dándole la espalda de nuevo, intentando apartarse de sus brazos.

— Si, una de las cosas más buenas, por eso fue mi segundo amor escolar — escupió molesto, buscando las sábanas para cubrirse por completo con ellas. Se le había olvidado que con Sebastian no había demasiados momentos románticos cuando abría su bocota.

—Ok —Sebastian le abrazó fuertemente, evitando que se pudiera escapar —. Ya lo entendí. El anillo se queda —por ahora, pensó Sebastian —. Hay que ponerle su aureola a Sammy —Sebastian tuvo que morderse la lengua para no parecer más afilado —. No quiero pelear, menos cuando te he extrañado tanto —Kurt estaba rígido y molesto, Sebastian le susurró con toda la ternura del mundo: —Te amo.

Varios segundos pasaron pero Kurt no contestó. Cuando Sebastian comenzaba a preocuparse, el actor suspiró y se giró para encararlo, mirándolo a los ojos y suspirando mientras el resto de su cuerpo se relajaba.

— Sino te extrañara tanto, te dejaría durmiendo sólo y abandonado en éste motel y no te besaría por el resto de la semana aunque eso me doliera a mi también — murmuró pasito, acariciándole el rostro — estúpida suricata...

—¿Y mi beso? —Sebastian le sonrió —. Te extrañe mucho, Campanita.

— Sigo considerando que no te lo mereces — pero aún con aquella respuesta, Kurt le tomó por la mejilla, besándolo lento, sensual y profundo, apartándose apenas su cuerpo se lo exigió — Yo también te amo, Bas.

* * *

**A éste paso el fic terminará en menos de lo que se tenía esperado.**

**Y llegamos a la parte que muchos estaban esperando, la continuación de la reconciliación de Sebastian y Kurt. Esperemos a ver como van las cosas a partir de ahora.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar y un abrazote a todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

* * *

Dave se despertó muy de buenas, no había escuchado el coche de regreso durante la noche y eso le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa, seguro las cosas habían funcionado para Sebastian. Había orquestado todo el numerito, que Yura convenciera a Sebastian y Alan, que Trent y Azimio también quisieran ir y él, en el último momento les informó que no iría, quería que Sebastian estuviera solo, expuesto al increíble encanto de Kurt Hummel. Sólo esperaba tener la misma suerte que Kurt y terminar por conquistar a Blaine.

Bajó para desayunar y se encontró con las caras de felicidad de Trent y Azimio y con un Alan con la cara bastante larga.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Sebastian no llegó a dormir —Azimio miró de reojo a Alan quien se puso de pie de inmediato para hablar con Dave con un tono irritado, muy semejante al de un niño haciendo berrinche.

—Se largó con... ése —Alan cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho —. Tienes que hacer algo, Dave. Sebastian me causo una ofensa terrible y comprenderás que una persona de mi linaje no puede soportar tales acciones.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Sebastian y tú ya no son novios? —Alan no le respondió pero Trent si lo hizo.

—La verdad, no creo. Ayer Sebastian se veía muy contento —Alan resopló indignado.

—¿En serio? —Dijo Dave sonriendo —. Es maravilloso saberlo, así podré hacer algo que he querido hacer desde que te conocí —Alan miró a Dave. La verdad es que la fortuna de Dave Karofsky era enorme y Alan siempre había tenido la intención de ser pareja de Dave pero éste nunca mostro interés y cuando Sebastian llegó a su vida se tuvo que conformar con él y sus millones menos. Las palabras de Dave le confundieron por un segundo y pensó que tal vez... Sin embargo Dave sólo le propinó una fortísima cachetada que le tumbo al suelo —. ¡Liberador! —Gritó Dave mientras se giraba para mirar a sus amigos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Alan se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio.

—Y espera, tengo algo más que hacer —Dave dio media vuelta con rumbo a las habitaciones, Alan le siguió de inmediato, intentó detenerle cuando le abrió el cuarto y empezó a sacar la ropa del armario arrojándola a la cama —. Esto lo quise hacer desde que te vi insultando a Marty, dando órdenes en mi casa como si fuera tuya y exigiendo como si fueses un rey sin respetar a nadie.

—Pero que... —Dave siguió caminando por el cuarto abriendo cajones y sacando las cosas de Alan para arrojarlas a la cama hasta que todo quedo vacío —. Detente. Te vas a arrepentir David —Dave sólo soltó una carcajada y empezó a enrollar todo en el edredón de la cama para salir con ello hacia la puerta principal.

—No quiero volverte a ver en mi casa, ni cerca de la gente que quiero —le aventó sus cosas a la calle y luego le sujetó por los brazos —. Sebastian se empeñó en estar contigo para destruirse. Por todo este tiempo te odie por lo que le hiciste, terminaste de matar todo lo que era y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar —Dave le empujó arrojándole de su casa.

Alan se sentía humillado pero sobre todo, estaba enojado. Dave Karofsky sólo era un pedante millonario que sufriría las consecuencias de su arrogancia. Unos días atrás había escuchado una conversación entre Trent y Azimio; así fue como se enteró que la película de Blaine Anderson era real, que era la historia de amor entre esos cuarto. Alan iba a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto y haría de todo para destruir la imagen de hombre respetable que Dave Karofsky tenía, no era más que un asesino y el mundo se enterarían de eso.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Kurt había despertado con la esperanza de amanecer envuelto por los brazos de Sebastian, pero definitivamente era la primera en muchos años donde vio cumplido su deseo. Jadeo sorprendido y agradecido cuando detectó la respiración pausada sobre su cuello y las manos de dedos delgados y largos que le aferraban con posesividad por la cintura. Cuidadoso, se giró y contempló embelesado al hombre que tanto mal le había hecho. El mismo por el que no podía vivir el resto de su vida…

Con cautela llevó una mano a la mejilla rasposa por los indicios de barba, deslizándola curioso por los labios, el cuello, el cabello, sonrosándose al percibir la erección mañanera apretándose contra la suya propia, deseando, como tantas mañanas, que eso fuera más que un espejismo.

—No quiero despertar si tú no estás aquí realmente —murmuró Sebastian abrazando más el cuerpo de Kurt y acercándole para rozar completamente sus pieles.

—¿Y si lo estuviera?

—No sé... si estuvieras aquí seguro me hubieses despertado con una mamada —Sebastian empezó a frotar sus pollas lentamente —. No sé... sólo es una sugerencia. Sabes que me encanta dar ideas.

—Si, dar ideas…—Kurt susurró, dejando a sus dedos colarse entre ambos cuerpos para acariciar la notoria erección de Sebastian—¿O sea que no soy Kurt sino te doy una mamada de 'buenos días'?

—No mi Kurt. Ese es un pervertido sexual envuelto en una capa de hombre frío y elegante pero en realidad es una puta, MI puta —le sonrió a Kurt esperando el regañó.

— Ese eres tú, Bas — ronroneó Hummel, arrimándose a la oreja ajena para lamerla con lujuria, bajando lentamente hasta la clavícula — Pero creo que lo de pervertido sexual es contagioso…cada vez que estoy cerca tuyo me vuelvo un 'gatito insaciable'…—Descendió un poco más, dándole un apretón a la polla ansiosa y rígida de Bas mientras mordía uno de sus erectos pezones al mismo tiempo

—A mí no me engañas. Eres un pervertido —gimió al sentir los labios de Kurt sobre su cuerpo —. Joder, estás tan bueno. ¿Cuándo te pusiste tan caliente?

— Se le llama 'edad' y 'crecer', Cheshire — contestó relamiéndose los labios, encantado por los halagos, deteniéndose en el hueso de la cadera, repartiendo mordiscos y golosos chupetones mientras pasaba sus dedos a los duros testículos, bajando más ansiosamente hasta presionarle la entrada a su culo — ¿Me pregunto si debo darte una mamada…o follarte hasta que no recuerdes ni tu nombre?

—Me gusta mi nombre más cuando lo dices tú —movió la cadera ansioso. Si era sincero, le daba un poco de miedo ser follado, eran cinco años de que nadie... —. ¿Quieres follarme, Campanita?

— ¿Quieres que te folle, suricata? — contestó con otra pregunta, jadeando ansioso al estar su boca frente a frente con la dilatada polla, pasando su lengua hambrienta y lasciva desde los testículos hasta la punta del glande, saboreando las pequeñas gotas de pre seminal que pendían de él.

—Sí... —siseó a pesar de todo el miedo. Claro que no pensaba decirle a Kurt que fuese con cuidado, esos no era para él.

Kurt se estremeció por la respuesta, chupándole la punta de la polla una vez más antes de dejar a su lengua deslizarse hacia su objetivo. Al encontrarlo, alzó las piernas de Bas y las colocó en sus hombros, asomando su lengua y dejando que un ansioso y vigoroso gemido lo hiciera estremecerse y alentarlo a seguir con mayor brío. Sebastian cerró los ojos intentando no venirse en la primera intención. No podía decirle a Kurt que tenía años sin ser tocado de esa perfecta manera.

—Só... Sólo hazl... hazlo —Sebastian no podía respirar. La sensación era abrumadora de nuevo.

Kurt buscó lubricante impacientemente, agradecido de encontrar un tubo dentro de los cajones de los muebles. Sin mayor cuidado, vertió una gran cantidad de la viscosa sustancia sobre su propia polla y otro tanto en el culo de Bas, colocándole las piernas sobre sus hombros. Acompañado de un suspiro y un par de caricias, Kurt lo penetró de una sola estocada, mordiéndose la lengua para no gemir o gritarle lo apretado que estaba

Sebastian evitó gemir de dolor, dejó un sonido gutural escapara de su garganta. Había dolido como el infierno

Kurt se pateó internamente por lo desconsiderado que había sido cuando escuchó el gruñido que soltó Bas. Tratando de compensarlo, besó sus labios y entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a moverse. Fue cuando Sebastian mismo movió su cadera y le obsequió una sonrisa de medio lado que Kurt se permitió el dejarse llevar por la pasión. Con un último chupetón al cuello se enderezó, aferrándolo por la cadera y arremetiendo con toda aquella fiereza reservada para su suricata.

Sebastian suspiró de satisfacción. Su cuerpo recordó la pasión de Kurt y se estableció sintiéndose de nuevo vivo y deseado; esa pasión era la que necesitaba para regresar a la vida, Kurt era un huracán que estaba arrancado de tajo todos los malos momentos. Gimió liberando toda la tensión de su cuerpo. No sabía sí Kurt lo notaba pero se estaba deshaciendo de esa armadura construida durante esos cinco años. Estaba dejando q Kurt le poseyera en cuerpo y alma.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba hacer esto–gimió con su voz enronquecida, levantando el trasero de Bastian un poco más al empujar sus piernas–Sentir que te pertenezco, que me perteneces...–dio una estocada especialmente fuerte y certera–que te derrites entre mis dedos mientras te follo

—Kurt... -abrió los ojos y tragó saliva al verle. Kurt ya no era el chico que había conocido, éste Kurt era un hombre hermoso con un cuerpo perfecto que le estaba haciendo sentir un placer que no recordaba -. Más -gimió moviéndose -, llévame. Haz que me corra con tu polla dentro de mí -cogió con las manos las nalgas de Kurt -. Quiero sentir tu leche caliente dentro de mí.

Con esas palabras como detonante, Hummel gimió, se estremeció y obedeció, arremetiendo feroz y hambriento de aquellos labios que no besaba sólo por escucharlos exhalar aquellas palabras obscenas y sensuales que brotaban con cada embestida. Se contuvo cuanto pudo, llevando una de sus manos a la polla hinchada de Sebastian para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas, haciéndolo correrse con un largo y complacido gemido, manchando ambos vientres con la 'leche caliente' de Smythe. La memoria de aquellas vulgares y excitantes palabras; el calor y la estrechez envolviendo su polla; y la espalda arqueada de Sebastian lo llevaron hasta su límite, golpeando un par de veces más antes de acabar en el interior de Bas. Agotado, complacido y satisfecho, se permitió perder la fuerza, desplomándose sobre su hombre y poseyendo sus labios con una sensación de plenitud que, estaba seguro, no compartía con nadie más de su suricata.

Sebastian abrazó a Kurt y suspiró. Estaba feliz y se sentía pleno. Lamió juguetón el cuello de su chico y sonrió ante el mohín de disgusto que Kurt le lanzó.

—Vamos a tener que regresar algún día. No quiero que a tu amigo Anderson le dé un infarto.

—Creo que Blaine está lo suficientemente ocupado consigo mismo que apenas notará que no estoy–susurró soñoliento, abrazándose posesivamente al pecho de Sebastian–Los que me preocupan son Noah y Finn.

—Había olvidado por completo a tu familia —Sebastian elevó el mentón de Kurt y lo besó profundamente —. Eres mío, no me importa lo que digan o piensen.

—Sería más fácil si sólo fueras una persona que no les agrada. Pero tú sabes perfectamente por qué no serás bienvenido, ni por mi familia ni como mi pareja por un largo tiempo–le acarició el rostro ausentemente–Te amo. Eso es un hecho. Si no fuera cierto, no me pondría contra toda mi familia sólo para estar contigo–le besó lento y pausado, evitando abrir los ojos aun cuando sus bocas se apartaron–Necesito que ellos entiendan…que mi padre entienda…–abrió sus ojos azules, brillando con cierto tinte verdoso–que, aún con lo que pasó, sino regresaba contigo, habría terminado siendo simplemente un cascarón.

—Sabes —Sebastian se tragó el nudo en su garganta intentando hacerse fuerte —, yo ya era un cascarón —era la más cruel verdad. Sebastian casi se había perdido entre el dolor y la ambición.

Kurt le miró dolido, apretando su abrazo: –Yo estaba en camino. El vengarme, usando a Dave como responsable, era lo que me mantenía cuerdo. O más o menos –

—Nunca fuiste muy cuerdo Campanita —le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz —. Lamento lo que sucedió —Sebastian nunca había hablado de la muerte de Cooper con nadie, ni siquiera con Dave durante sus largas noches de lamentaciones —, Dave no quería... Él pensó en Blaine y nosotros nos arrepentimos antes de todo —boqueó y cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas —. Nunca quise causar tanto daño.

—Te dije…somos iguales en eso – murmuró Hummel, estrechándolo fuertemente, dejándolo temblar y hacer lo que deseara mientras él mismo se tragaba sus propias lágrimas. Habría tiempo para que él se derrumbara, pero ese era el turno de Sebastian y debía ser fuerte por él – Nunca pude…–se tragó el nudo en la garganta, suspirando – Nunca pude culparte. No a ti –confesó con un suspiro – No sabía si habías sido tú. O Dave. Pero no podía verte como el culpable. No quería. Si echándole la culpa a Karofsky te libraba de cualquier juicio en mi cabeza, que así fuera. Por eso todos mis planes siempre iban encaminados a herirlo a él–le besó el cabello, haciendo una pausa–pero cuando te vi de nuevo, me sentí molesto. Estabas con un conde, o lo que fuera. Te ibas a casar…quería que sintieras lo que yo: Los celos, la pérdida. Porque aún si Blaine dudaba de que Dave lo amara, yo no lo dudaba de ti. No tanto...

—Alan fue un error. Un terrible error —Sebastian acarició la espalda de Kurt —. Nunca pude... —se detuvo, cómo decirle que con Alan jamás se había sentido satisfecho. Eso aún dolía en su ego de Casanova —. Te amo, Kurt. Siempre lo hice —Sebastian no dijo la verdad. Aún tenía que hablar con Dave, pensar como decirles la verdad a Blaine y a Kurt.

—Y yo a ti, Bastian–Besó su frente larga y suavemente, optando por no presionar. Si su suricata le estaba diciendo las cosas, lo mejor era dejarle hacerlo a su tiempo–Hay que irnos de aquí pronto…–murmuró, sin siquiera moverse

—Lo sé —suspiró pesadamente —. ¿A dónde vamos? Mi casa es grande. Seguro extrañas los armarios enormes donde puedas poner toda tu fastuosa ropa. Mi ducha es más grande que la recamara principal de esa casa en la que vives

— Estoy quedándome en casa de Puck, aunque si es mucho más grande que mi casa en París–reflexionó, negando desinteresadamente–bien, vamos allá. Pero te advierto: quedé con Blaine de visitarlo hoy a su oficina para mirar el diseño de mi personaje, con eso de que seguramente me quedé sin trabajo…–murmuró con un puchero lastimero, aunque sus ojos reían triunfantes.

—No sé... tal vez no. Aún puede haber un evento digno de tu ingenio —le dio una fuerte nalgada —. Vamos, sabes que a mi lado nada va a faltarte. Serás el príncipe de mi castillo.

—Aún con ello: No, gracias – deslizó su boca a la manzana de adán de Sebastian, besándola y chupándola con gran interés – me gusta valerme por mí mismo.

—Bien. Se hará como tú quieras, te tengo una sorpresa. Espero que no te enojes, aún recuerdo que tienes buena mano para los golpes. ¿Nos damos una ducha y nos vamos? Podemos ir a desayunar, ir a buscar tus cosas, ver a tu amigo y luego instalarte en casa.

—¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – Insistió Hummel.

—A la ducha. Vamos —Sebastian sólo su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Kurt.

—¡Hey, contesta! ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – insistió Kurt, saltando de la cama y siguiéndolo de cerca.

Sebastian le sonrió enigmático antes de cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a la ducha. Por primera vez se dedicó a mimar a Kurt sin ningún otra intención más que la de relajarle, era un sentimiento nuevo, pero Sebastian se obligaba a no dejarse llevar por el placer de tocar esa suave piel. Cuando terminaron de ducharse Sebastian llevó a Kurt a la cama sorteando su molestia.

—Eso fue más que agradable. E inesperado–Hummel sonrió, resignándose a dejar su tratamiento de belleza para luego, ayudando a Bas a vestirse entre beso y beso, aprovechando que le abotonó la camisa para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarlo larga, suave y cariñosamente – En serio, no me esperaba esa parte de ti.

—Me ha costado lo suyo Campanita —Kurt estaba vestido para matar. Sebastian no lo había notado la noche anterior, sólo se había concentrado en su voz pero al verlo esa mañana notó lo ridículamente sensual que se veía —. No puedo tocarte sin tener ganas de follarte hasta que no puedas caminar derecho.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, Cheshire–lamió juguetonamente la boca de Smythe, sonriendo cuando escuchó de él un suspiro–pero vas bien. Si te portas bien, tal vez te de una pequeña demostración de cuando hice del host en Cabaret. Puedo presumir sin cabida a duda que hice dudar a casi toda la población masculina francesa de su heterosexualidad.

—Sólo para mí, amor. Desde ahora, toda esa sensualidad sólo es mía —movió las cejas sugerentemente y volvió a levantar en brazos a Kurt y antes de que pudiera protestar le dijo —: ¿Quieres ver tu sorpresa?

—Es lo que he estado esperando desde hace rato–lo abrazó, mirándole con una ceja arqueada

Sebastian caminó con Kurt en brazos, abrió la puerta de la habitación y en la playa del estacionamiento de ese diminuto motel estaba estacionado un Camaro z28 azul, tan impecable como cuando Dave lo había comprado para Kurt.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Campanita?

Hummel dejó caer sus brazos, mirando el auto con la boca abierta de la impresión. Boqueó un par de meses antes de soltar algo similar a un grito y aferrarse fuertemente a Sebastian, tratando de devorarlo con un beso. Era el Camaro. ¡Lo había conservado…! Kurt le tomó de las mejillas, del cabello, de donde pudiera, tratando de demostrarle lo contento que estaba por el detalle; más no porque el carro estuviera allí, no por completo al menos; sino porque hubiera conservado ese auto a pesar de los años, de lo que pasó entre ellos.

—Es tuyo —Sebastian le debajo suavemente para luego darle las llaves —. Duro mucho tiempo guardado, espero que aún sea de tú agrado. Dave ni siquiera sabe que está aquí.

— Lo guardaste…–Fue lo que Kurt logró exhalar, pasando sus ojos del auto, a Sebastian, a las llaves para regresarlos a Bas.

—La casa de Lima sigue tal y como la dejamos. Dave no ha dejado que pase un día por ese lugar. Nunca lo ha dicho pero casi estoy seguro que es un templo para él. Es su forma de adorar eternamente a tu amigo.

Kurt asintió, acercándose lentamente al auto para acariciarlo casi con reverencia. Abrió la puerta y se trepó en el asiento del piloto, tocando cuanto tenía a la mano antes de hacerle señas a Bas para acercarse

—¿Me vas a dar un paseo? —Sebastian subió al asiento del copiloto —. El asiento trasero no es muy cómodo pero siempre se puede hacer un esfuerzo

—Recuérdame que tenemos que estrenar a este bebé–tiró de la camisa de Bas para arrimarse a su oreja y lamerla, dejando en el lóbulo una sugerente mordida–así que empieza a pensar cómo puedes cobrarte esta tan agradable sorpresa

—Mmmm, amor, ahora si estás hablando mi idioma. Entonces, ¿qué ha hacemos? ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿O te llevó? —Sebastian miró el asiento de atrás y luego a Kurt.

—Por mis cosas y luego a tu casa. Y, por esta ocasión, me llevas. Dejaremos el 'estreno' para la noche–Prometió con una sonrisa–Aprovechemos que Puck no está en casa

—Siempre puedo desaparecerles. Son obstáculos sin importancia

Hummel sonrió travieso pero negó, cediéndole el volante a Sebastian y acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra, Bas. No hay porque apresurarnos.

—Bien, vamos con tus amigos. Sólo tres cosas: nadie te aparta de mi lado, aunque sea algún familiar. Yo te beso enfrente de quien sea y, lo más importante, te amo.

—Hecho – accedió de buena gana, posando su mano sobre la ajena–y yo también te amo.

* * *

_**Para ustedes... uno más. Se lo merecen y en especial mi querida Anixita, un abrazote princesa.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

* * *

– Kurt dice que no vendrá – Blaine anunció con un suspiro, dejándose desplomar sobre su silla, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas que le observaban con recelo ó curiosidad – dice que tiene otros asuntos más importantes que atender. Que mejor se pasa por aquí pasado mañana.

– Si, ocupado en su luna de miel con el ricachón de Sebastian Smythe –Mercedes sonrió ampliamente – Mi chico no es nada tonto. Mira que atrapar a un espécimen tan rico y bien parecido...

– No creo que hablemos de un pedazo de carne, Mercedes... – intervino.

– Nunca me imaginé a Kurt como el tipo de hombre que deja o engaña a su pareja por alguien más guapo, o adinerado, o talentoso.

– Porque no lo es, Rachel–Rumió Blaine con desgano, alborotándose la melena.

– Entonces ¿cómo puedes justificar lo que hizo, eh? – La pequeña cantante prácticamente saltó de su silla, apuntando a Blaine con tono acusador, como si éste fuera el mismísimo Hummel – ¡Dejó a Sam en frente de todo un público y casi se dejó follar por un completo extraño! ¡Todo en menos de 15 minutos!

– De hecho ya habíamos cortado – Intervino el rubio, tratando de calmar los ánimos de quienes tachaban a Hummel como una bestia carente de moral que había caído hasta lo más bajo.

Se tragó un suspiro. Por lo pronto, sabía que Blaine no correría a sus brazos como Kurt lo hizo con Sebastian, y eso le dolía enormemente.

Blaine le ofreció una larga mirada a Finnick agradeciendo su intervención, tomando en cuenta la poca simpatía que sentía su novio por su mejor amigo. El actor se volvió a abrazarlo y besarle la coronilla, regodeándose internamente de que Karofsky los estuviera mirando de cerca.

– Eso lo dices porque no tomas en cuenta los sentimientos del pobre Sam – Rachel tiró del brazo del rubio para luego empujarlo de nuevo; Evans no tardando en quejarse ante tanta agresividad – Y tu no tienes que preocuparte de que alguien ande detrás de Blainers.

–Si, Berry, como digas–Pero a pesar de estar abrazados, tanto Nick como Blaine omitieron establecer contacto visual.

Dave no se sentía para nada cómodo. ¿Qué no recordaban que Sebastian era un gran amigo suyo? Estaba intentando no gritarles pero su temperamento tenía un límite.

No quería mirar a Blaine, esa mañana el dolor de no poder recuperarle le estaba matando; y el tan sólo contemplar la idea de que su hobbit le había olvidado y que Finnick ahora ocupaba ese rinconcito hecho para él lo carcomía por dentro.

Volteó a ver a Yura que también parecía contenerse.

– ¿Por qué se ensañan con pensar que Hummel no es capaz de dejar a Sam y andar con Smythe? – Las miradas se centraron en la actual novia de Puckerman, la cual, con brazos cruzados y mentón levantado, miraba a los hombres de la estancia con incredulidad –digo, no me extrañaría. Escuché que hubo una época en la que se follaba a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Seguro sacaba algún beneficio de todos y cada uno de ellos; especialmente cuando ese hombre parece adorar ser tratado como 'una reina' – escupió. El mismo Noah la miró con recelo mientras otros más trataban de no lanzarse a la garganta de la metiche incauta.

– Kurt no es así... – Finn prácticamente le gruñó a la novia de su hermano, agradeciendo el agarre que su esposa ejercía en su brazo para ayudarle a mantener la compostura.

– Pero fue él quien lo sedujo – rebatió la mujer, ignorando el como su novio consideraba muy seriamente en sacarla a patadas de allí – Todos lo vieron: fue después de cantar que el tipo se le lanzó encima. Todo fue un plan elaborado de Hummel. Puedo apostarlo a que sí.

– ¿Y cómo puedes saber tu que fue plan de Kurt y no de Smythe? – Retó Puckerman, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a otro lado. Su novia sólo se alzó de hombros.

– Porque Kurt es un chico astuto, amor, y la encarnación de la sensualidad. Si él se lo propone dudo que exista algún hombre, o mujer, incapaz de resistirse a sus encantos.

– Es un bebé pingüino–replicó Rachel.

– No el Kurt Hummel que yo conozco, cuando menos. Personalmente dudo que un bebé pingüino hubiera sido capaz de provocarle una erección, o un orgasmo en su defecto, a gran parte de la población francesa que asistió a su puesta en escena de Cabaret como 'el host' mientras cantaba Willkömmen; ya fuera fémina, chico gay u hombre que se jactara de ser un completo macho heterosexual – Y la mujer no pudo más que sonreír cuando no escuchó más que silencio y contempló las caras enrojecidas y miradas esquivas de todos y cada uno de ellos. Yura, Berry, incluso Mike, Finn, Nick y Puck incluidos.

– Vale, vale. Admito que esa noche todo Paris quiso tirarse a Hummel, incluso yo – Puck se señaló, provocando una que otra risa –; y también que el hada tiene gran potencial como seductor. Pero digan lo que digan, sigo pensando que el numerito tan repentino de ayer no fue más que una vil farsa.

– Yo lo vi muy real, si me permites corregirte, Puck – Nadia afiló la mirada, dirigiéndose al chico del mohicano con recelo.

–Es porque Kurt es un actor estupendo, preciosa. Demasiado bueno a decir verdad. Además ¿Quién te asegura que fue verdad? Digo, habría que ser ciego para no notar lo mucho que ese hombre deseaba a nuestra princesa de hielo. Unos arreglos por aquí, unas amenazas por allá y Smythe es capaz de tener a Kurt comiendo de la palma de su mano.

– Eso es imposible, Noah – Replicó Berry, escéptica – Kurt se habría librado de sus amenazas en un santiamén.

– No si la negociación incluye a Burt, o a Finn, o incluso a Blaine. Después de todo, ya perdió a un hermano en un fuego cruzado. ¿Quién sabe? – se alzó de hombros – Uno es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en un arranque de desesperación. Y si Smythe sabe mover los hilos como seguramente intuyo…

– Puck... – intervino Blaine, apretando los labios.

– ¿Qué? Es posible – Contestó, fulminando a Karofsky con la mirada – es lo que hace la gente con dinero, ¿no? Aprovecharse de que tiene el poder suficiente para obtener aquello que desean sin importarles el daño que puedan infringirle a quienes se crucen en su camino.

Dave contrajo su rostro y antes de partirle la cara a Puckerman prefirió salir de la habitación buscando una fuente de aire en esa casa. Salió al jardín y se froto su rostro, frustrado. De su bolsillo interior cogió uno de sus puros y lo encendió.

Necesitaba calmarse. Quería asesinar a todos los amigos de Yura, Blaine y Kurt, sobre todo a Berry y a Puckerman.

– ¿Estás bien? – Murmuró una voz conocida a sus espaldas–Me disculpo por ellos. No están tomando la ruptura de Sam y Kurt demasiado bien…

Dave no se giró, le dio una gran calada a su puro y cerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a sentir el desamor de Blaine y eso no era un bonito sentimiento. Sebastian y Kurt por lo menos tenían un buen momento reviviendo su amor.

— No tienes porque disculparte por ellos. Todos tienen sus ideas y Noah Puckerman me odia; nos odia.

Blaine no contestó aquello. De todas maneras era cierto. En vez de hacerlo, se acercó un poco más a Dave, colocándose a su costado más procurando no voltearse para verlo.

– Lo sé, pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo – se justificó, mirando a Dave por el rabillo de su ojo – Aún y cuando piensen todo aquello nada les da la libertad de criticarlos a sus espaldas.

— Sebastian lo adora — no tanto como yo a ti, pensó girándose para encarar a Blaine, quien en ese momento se le antojaba tan lejano —. Lo ama y perderlo casi lo lleva a la locura.

– Lo mismo que a Kurt – 'Lo mismo que a mí…'. Anderson no pudo sostenerle la mirada por demasiado tiempo antes de pasarse la mano por la nuca, buscando relajarse – Pero Kurt es un buen actor, tal y como dijo Puck. No era fácil notar que la estaba pasando mal. A veces, hasta a mi me costaba notarlo — Pero su amigo le tenía confianza suficiente como para derrumbarse cuando ya no podía más

— Tú fuiste el único que logró ser feliz — Dave le dijo para después llevarse el puro a la boca. Necesitaba pensar en algo más y concentrarse en no soltar esos sentimientos que luchaban por escapar de su pecho. Quería convencerse de que se conformaba con ver a Blaine con todo el amor que sentía por él, con ese amor que le estaba quemando la sangre.

Pero Anderson no lo sacó de su error. Tan sólo pudo verlo alzándose distraídamente de hombros, centrando su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano al que Dave no estaba seguro de poder llegar.

–No todo es lo que aparenta – Optó por contestar, jugueteando con sus propias manos – Además, pensé que ustedes dos eran felices con lo que tenían. Digo, lograron hacer que sus negocios fueran limpios y aceptados en la sociedad; tu tenías a Trent como pareja; Smythe iba a contraer nupcias con un conde...nada parecía estar fuera de su lugar.

— No... no lo éramos. No lo somos. No yo, cuando menos. Ni un sólo día — Dave bajó el rostro para que Blaine no pudiera ver sus ojos —. No había momento en el que no te recordara. Mientras me iba convirtiendo en esto sólo podía pensar que tú habías sido lo mejor de mi vida y que te había perdido para siempre, que tal vez nunca podría recuperarte. Al final — Dave soltó una carcajada derrotada sin notar como Anderson lo miraba con el alma en el puño —, me trasformé en aquello que Kurt pensó que era cuando nos conocimos…

– No. No lo hiciste, Dave, no lo creo... – Anderson tragó saliva mientras trataba de controlar sus manos para evitar que éstas se aferraran al brazo de David y lo acariciaran con mimo con la simple excusa de ahuyentar esas inseguridades que para Anderson no tenían fundamento – Eres un hombre bueno, Dave. Un hombre agradable, atento, dedicado, apuesto… Puedo sentir que eso no ha cambiado en ti. De hecho puedo aportar por ello – Le sonrió tratando de animarlo, guardándose para sí todas aquellas interrogantes que quería aclarar, pero que le atemorizaba conocer.

— No. Ya no lo soy más y creo que tú lo sabes — Dave le dio una profunda calada a su puro y regresó su mirada hacia el jardín. Estaba mucho más triste que antes y el dolor que calaba su corazón lo aquejaba con mayor fuerza —. Cuando no eres feliz te vuelves una persona miserable. Como yo.

–Miserable... – Blaine repitió aquella palabra con aire ausente. Suspiró, queriendo mentir, decirle que no necesariamente, pero él mismo se sentía identificado con aquella descripción – No, no eres miserable, Dave – ese soy yo, pensó en silencio – y aún si insistieras en que lo eres, ser miserable no implica ser 'malo'.

— Gracias, Blaine — De un momento a otro sujetó la mano ajena tomando como buena señal el que el moreno no saltara hacia atrás, huyendo de su tacto —, pero créeme, he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso. Puede que no sea precisamente malo pero si soy miserable e infeliz. Aunque ahora estoy muy contento por Sebastian, sé que él alcanzara la felicidad... — Dave se humedeció los labios no quería pensar en que tal vez él jamás podría llegar a tener esa felicidad con Blaine.

–Si, yo también me siento feliz por Kurt–Anderson contestó ausentemente, agradeciendo el silencioso, discreto y significativo contacto entre sus manos. Alzó la mirada y su corazón se acongojó al observar directamente a esos confusos ojos verdes. Allí, frente a él, había un hombre inseguro, tal vez tanto como él; un hombre dolido; un hombre de quien no quedaba más que un rastro de lo que alguna vez fue; un hombre que buscaba ser feliz pero la vida era demasiado perra para permitírselo.

Blaine jadeó pesadamente y, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, apretó un poco más la mano que tomaba la suya en un símbolo de mudo apoyo. Permanecieron así largos segundos hasta que su mano solitaria y desocupada se deslizó a través del macizo y ansiado pecho que tenía años de no palpar, reteniendo en su garganta el jadeo que pugnaba por manar.

Hipnotizado por lo que Karofsky decía sin necesidad de hablar; por su actitud mansa y calmada; y por el palpitar errático de su corazón dejó a sus dedos serpentear a través de aquel duro, sensual y masculino cuerpo, amainando el ritmo cuando sus yemas reconocieron la línea de la mandíbula y la sombra de barba que se asomaba en ella.

— No quiero hacerte daño, bonito — Dave se abalanzó sobre Blaine abrazándolo tan fuerte que creyó hacerle daño —, ¿pero que puedo hacer? Quiero besarte y hacerte mío, aquí, casi frente a tus amigos y sin importarme nada más que llenarme de nuevo de vida, que llenarme ti. No sabes cuánto te necesito, Blaine…

'No sabes cuanto te necesito yo a ti' pensó Anderson al dejarse abrazar, respondiendo con la misma intensidad, temblando como una hoja al viento por las palabras que el oso le susurraba.

Apartándose de Dave lo suficiente, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo arrastró hasta su boca, ansiosa, abierta y húmeda de anticipación. Apenas sus labios se tocaron, Blaine soltó un chillido y un gesto de alivio, envolviendo aquel amplio cuello con ambos brazos y enroscando sus dedos en el cabello corto del mayor.

Sólo un poco...sólo por un momento, se repetía mentalmente. La vida podía perdonarle embriagarse de David por tan sólo unos instantes, ¿cierto?

Casi de inmediato Dave elevó a su pequeño hobbit entre sus brazos mientras ambos se fundían en un hambriento y necesitado beso. No quería soltarle, no quería apartarse de él ni por un segundo. Eso iba más allá que un simple beso, era una declaración de amor. Quería decirle que necesitaba todo de él, que lo amaba, que esa pasión que le carcomía las entrañas lo estaba matando; que apenas le diera la oportunidad gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que le amaba y que le haría feliz hasta que exhalara su último aliento de vida.

Sintió como las uñas de Anderson se enterraron en sus hombros, en su grueso cuello, el como se aferraban a los vellos de su nuca con tanta necesidad; sus piernas le estrujaron, deseosas de cercanía, de contacto. Todo él gritaba deseo, necesidad, pero sobre todo, expresaba lo mucho que le había extrañado…

– ¡Blaine!

El aludido se congeló antes de maldecir en todos los idiomas que conocía al hombre que les interrumpió. Se apartó de los labios de Dave con recelo mientras buscaba en la curvatura de su cuello un refugio para su rostro, aspirando ese aroma amaderado tan típico del oso mientras dejaba que los amplios brazos le cargaran como sino pesara nada.

– Amor, llama tu padre. Quiere hablar contigo, creo que hoy se regresa a Francia – exclamó la voz de Nick desde el interior, por segunda ocasión.

– Ya voy... – murmuró quedo con voz entrecortada y amortiguada, lo suficientemente alto para que apenas Dave le escuchara. Carraspeó y alzó el rostro. Sino contestaba, Finnick saldría a buscarlo y no...Dios, no. Todavía no quería apartarse de ese hombre, no aún – Voy, Nick. Sólo…Habla con él por un segundo. En un momento me desocupo.

– Bien. Pero no tardes – exclamó aquella voz hasta que el sonido de sus pasos se perdieron se mezclaron con las risas y voces de la multitud.

— Voy a matar a tu novio — Dave gimió moviendo sus manos por la espalda de Blaine —. No quiero dejarte. Eres mío. Déjalo todo y ven conmigo, a mi lado serás más que feliz.

Blaine lo apretó un poco más mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar pesadas, silenciosas y dolorosas lágrimas. Porque lo sabía. Al demonio que lo sabía. Estaba consiente que sólo el vivir al lado de Dave lo haría inmensamente feliz; que sus besos, sus abrazos, todo lo que él le ofrecía era mucho más de lo necesario para hacer de su vida, plena; pero...

– Necesito contestar el teléfono, David... – Blaine jadeó.

—No... —Dave le besó de nuevo, con una pasión renovada. Con sus labios deseosos de probar los de Blaine para que pudiera sentir esa descarga de placer y felicidad que sucedía cada vez que sus lenguas se acariciaban —. Blaine... — cerró los ojos y trató de apartarse, sonriendo instintivamente cuando el moreno volvió a comerle la boca sin siquiera pensárselo — Precioso… — jadeó mientras dejó que el cuerpo de su chico se separara de sus brazos lentamente, renuentemente —. Ve, habla con tu padre, pero esto no se queda así. Voy a regresar por todo. Voy a regresar por ti...

El director alargó el roce de sus dedos entre ambos el mayor tiempo que le fue posible. Verde y dorado se contemplaron antes de que el moreno recaudara las fuerzas necesarias para darle la espalda al oso y caminar de regreso a su 'estudio', preguntándose si aquel arranque no desataría consecuencias con las que después no pudiera cargar.

Una parte de su cerebro le aseguró que, francamente, no le importaba, no cuando pudo volver a besarlo…

* * *

_**¿Cuánto creen que Blaine resista los encantos de Dave antes de terminar cayendo en sus brazos? ¿O será capaz de resistirse a todas esas promesas de una vida juntos y felices? **_

_**En el próximo capítulo tendremos a un nuevo e interesante personaje. ¿Tienen una idea de quien se trata? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Veremos si aciertan.**_

**_Vamos a por los 128 reviews, o, en su defecto, esperar hasta el domingo para una nueva actualización._**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

* * *

—Señor… — Dave abrió los ojos. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a casa, estaba perdido en sus sueños, que no sería más que eso, se lo estaba temiendo.

—Gracias, Roy.

Bajó del coche y entró a su casa, pensaba encerrarse en su despacho pero las risas provenientes de la sala principal llamaron su atención. Caminó hacia allí para encontrarse con Trent, Azimio, Kurt y Sebastian hablando animadoramente, como si se trataran de grades amigos.

— Pero hubiesen visto esa cara. Por un segundo imaginó que Dave le iba a declarar su amor eterno — Azimio estaba hablando, seguro contándoles de Alan, Trent reía con anticipación —. Y luego Dave le soltó un bofetón —Azimio soltó una carcajada —, lo tumbo...

— Lo mejor fue la cara de Alan —Trent no pudo seguir porque su risa no se lo permitía.

Kurt hacía esfuerzos inhumanos por no mostrarse demasiado complacido por la historia, cubriéndose la boca mientras el resto de su rostro parecía reflejar lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

— Y luego —continuó Azimio — , el jefe subió a las habitaciones, cogió todas las cosas del estirado ese, las envolvió en las sábanas y luego lo botó con todo y sus porquerías —Azimio y Trent terminaron soltado carcajadas, Sebastian también reía mientras su mirada se iba al quicio de la puerta donde Dave veía todo el cuadro.

– No...no puedo–Kurt terminó desplomándose sobre Sebastian, doblándose por la mitad mientras se partía de la risa – No...no tienen perdón – les dijo lo más serio que pudo – eso era para grabarse.

— No salgo muy bien a cámara. Aunque soy mil veces más atractivo que ese actor que escogieron para interpretarme en su película — Dave entró sonriendo a la sala y se sentó en su sillón —. Me alegra que estén bien, ya pensaba en mandar a buscarles —cruzó miradas con Sebastian y entonces supo que Dave también había sido parte del plan para su reconciliación con Kurt. Ese oso, siempre preocupándose por todos.

– Habría que ver, Corleone – Kurt le sonrió de medio lado – Edwin es un excelente camarógrafo. Si hizo milagros convirtiendo a Max en alguien 'likeble', no veo porque contigo no lo logre

— Sí, pero creo que nuestro oso es más atractivo que su Max, ¿cierto jefe? — Dave miró a Sebastian y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Ése era su amigo. ¡Había vuelto! Podría besar a Kurt en ese momento para agradecerle pero sabía que no le iba a caer muy en gracia a su amigo Bastian.

– Sinceramente, me da igual – confesó Kurt, recomponiéndose y alzándose de hombros – A fin de cuentas, Grant fue el más atractivo – sonrió el actor con un toque de coquetería y pedantería, cruzándose elegantemente de piernas – Guapo, fotogénico. Perfecto. El resto del elenco sólo lo secunda.

— Lo sé. Soy tan perfecto — Sebastian le sonrió a Kurt —, hasta mi yo cinematográfico es atractivo, las ventajas de ser alguien tan maravilloso — le guiñó.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Vieron eso? Fue el ego de Bastian golpeando en su pecho y expandiéndose por la sala. Cómo lo extrañábamos — ironizó Azimio quien no podía evitar también reír.

– ¿Eso se puede extrañar? No entiendo como se puede extrañar – Kurt negó, volviéndose a Bastian y golpeando su frente con un par de dedos – Y hablaba de mi, Cheshire. El perfecto en la sala es quien está frente a tus torpes y miopes ojos. No tú.

— No lo creo..., necesito una muestra — Sebastian sujetó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos para besarlo apasionadamente —, puede ser — dijo entre el beso —, no besas mal... —las manos de Sebastian fueron lentamente hasta las piernas de Kurt para acariciarlas. Estaba a punto de perder el control cuando Hummel ronroneó tirándole del cabello hasta que escuchó como Trent aclaraba su garganta.

— Hola, seguimos aquí, guapo, ¿recuerdas? — Trent negó divertido —. Lo bueno es que Kurt no tenía falda, mira que te creo capaz de meterle mano sin importarte que estemos aquí — Sebastian se lo pensó un poco. Sí Kurt hubiese tenido falda no sólo le habría metido mano, de eso estaba seguro.

– Las kilts son más divertidas que las faldas, malvavisco, eso te lo puedo asegurar–le guiñó el ojo a Trent mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

— ¿Por? —Preguntó Azimio mirando con curiosidad el sonrojo de Trent. Kurt tan sólo sonrió felinamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sensualidad.

– Adivina porque. Michelín, si sabes, no hables.

— Ni idea, ¿por los cuadros?

Hummel rodó los ojos: – No, genio. Las kilts son prendas especiales de Escocia e Irlanda que tienen ciertos 'reglamentos' para su uso – Al notar las miradas perdidas de Az, Dave y Bas, Kurt prosiguió con tono condescendiente – una de esas reglas es que te debes enrollar tú en el kilt. La otra es que son prendas especialmente para hombres. Y la más interesante... – hizo una pausa mayor, afilando la mirada – Es que cuando usas un kilt, es reglamentario no usar ropa interior. Si la ocupas cuando vistes un kilt es como si estuvieras usando una simple falda tableada y de cuadros. De hecho, cuando fuimos de vacaciones de graduación a Gran Bretaña, Blaine, Fergus, Edwing, Yura y yo vestimos kilts por un par de días. Creo que tengo una foto...

— ¿Blaine? — La voz de Dave tembló un poco. Imaginar a Blaine con una falda o kilt, o cómo demonios se llamaba, estaba haciendo estragos en él. La abstinencia le estaba matando pero no tanto como imaginar a su cachorro de lobo y al estúpido de su novio retozando en una cama.

–Si. Ambos nos graduamos al mismo tiempo...aquí está – le pasó su teléfono a David donde salían todos los anteriormente mencionados y Anderson haciendo una de sus típicas muecas chistosas, abierto de piernas y con la alegría brotando por todo su ser. Había un par más, donde jugaba con Kurt, haciendo que miraba por debajo de su falda ó con una pose estilo Marilyn Monroe.

– Blaine con kilt es un 'de-sas-tre' – Hummel negó – se abre de patotas, corre, actúa como si tuviera pantalones aunque le dije mil y una veces que se le veía absolutamente todo.

— ¿Puedo? — Sebastian preguntó al notar el estupor de Dave. Su amigo de verdad estaba sufriendo lejos de Blaine y el no tener a Trent como apoyo le afectaba otro tanto más.

– Adelante – Kurt le cedió, alzándose de hombros – de hecho, hace poco usé un kilt – se relamió los labios al recordarlo – la última vez que traje falda, cuando trabajaba en los diseños de los trajes de boda, era un Kilt.

Dave le pasó el móvil a Bastian mientras cogió su pañuelo y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. No podía estar teniendo una erección con tan sólo pensar en Blaine... abriendo las piernas, mostrando sus nalgas, su polla. Mierda, me estoy volviendo un pervertido, pensó para sí mismo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Trent quien parecía retorcidamente satisfecho al verlo sufrir.

– Oh... – Kurt miró al muchacho alto, fornido, de ojos verdes y pelirrojo que aparecía en la pantalla de su móvil, y se sonrojó. Había olvidado lo que pasó aquellas vacaciones y bueno, no era algo que quería que Sebastian supiera–Es Fergus. Un amigo de Blaine. Él es escocés y fue quien nos guió por toda Gran Bretaña cuando fuimos de vacaciones..

— Ya... — Sebastian miró la mano del tipo en la cintura de Kurt —. Bastante amigable... —miró a Hummel esperando que entendiera el mensaje —. Dave. Kurt y yo nos vamos a instalar en la casa — cambió de tema teniendo en su mente una idea perfecta para castigar a su pareja.

— Eh... Sí, sí, perfecto. Maravilloso —Dave aún no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Blaine con esa maldita cosa.

— Mmmm —Trent silbó al coger el móvil y mirar al hombre que acompañaba a Kurt —. Creo que tomaré mis vacaciones en Escocia. Vaya calidad, Kurt — Azimio se empezó a sentir ligeramente incomodo al lado de Trent quien parecía comerse con la mirada al tipo de la imagen.

– Si, estupenda – contestó el aludido mecánicamente, sintiéndose rebasado por la mirada profunda e inquisitiva de su novio.

—Uff, miren lo tarde que es —Trent elevó una ceja, el sol a penas y se escondía —. Kurt y yo nos retiramos a nuestra habitación. Estamos muertos, ¿cierto cariño? —Sebastian se levantó llevándose a Kurt con él.

– Si. buenas noches – Hummel se despidió sin demasiada ceremonia, siguiendo a Sebastian escaleras arriba, ambos perdiéndose de la vista del resto

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir al despacho a ver algunas cosas — Dave se despidió de Trent y Azimio con la mirada bastante triste.

— Wow, el jefe no se ve nada bien — Azimio prefierió pensar en la tristeza de su amigo antes que en lo que había sentido al escuchar a Trent admirando a otro hombre.

— Es por Blaine. Se va a casar y Dave no ha podido hacer nada para que ese enlace no se realice —a pesar de todo, Trent no le deseaba ningún mal a Dave. Él no había jugado con sus sentimientos, siempre había sido bueno y le dolía verlo así. Aunque también disfrutaba un poco al notar como la abstinencia le estaba afectando —. Espero que pueda conquistarle de nuevo. Todos merecemos ser felices —Trent soltó un trémulo suspiro y luego sujetó la mano derecha de Azimio —. Vamos a comer por allí —apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Azimio —. Kurt y Sebastian seguro van a follar como conejos y Dave estará como un tigre, encerrado en su despacho, lamiéndose las heridas. No creo que noten nuestra ausencia.

—Claro. Vamos a donde tú quieras — Az tragó saliva y se dejó envolver por el momento preguntándose que era todo eso.

* * *

Sebastian había escogido la habitación con el armario más grande, con la mejor vista y con la cama más firme (por aquello de las dudas). Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba sentado en el sofá deleitándose con la vista; y no, no se trataba del jardín, eran las nalgas de su novio que estaba inspeccionando el acomodo de su ropa en el armario.

—Kurt... —le llamó acariciando el suave tapiz del sofá mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza para ver mejor a su novio.

–¿Hn?–Hummel contestó, mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo, alzando una ceja, interesado en lo que fuera que Sebastian tenía que decir. Aunque ya tenía una idea de a donde iba la cosa...

—¿Tienes esas ropas en algún lugar de todo ese inmenso armario?

– ¿Tú que crees? – contestó, recargándose contra las puertas del ropero– Y no que quejes, ésta es solo la mitad de mis cosas. La otra mitad está en París.

— Sí, sí... — a Sebastian le valía una pura y dos con sal si la mitad de la ropa estaba en Bombay, si por él fuera, Kurt estaría desnudo siempre y atado a su cama —. Amor — lo miró con el deseo profundo en sus ojos —, ¿y si quisiera que me modelaras eso?

Los ojos de Kurt se oscurecieron mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, lamiéndose los labios con lujuria.

– ¿Por qué no? – trató de que su voz no sonara tan jadeante como seguramente estaba, sintiéndose orgulloso cuando ésta brotó más o menos firme, dándose media vuelta y rebuscando en el armario hasta que sacó un gancho con un par de kilts, escogiendo el azul y caminando con movimientos sensuales y marcados al baño.

Sebastian miraba intensamente la puerta de la ducha, quería derribarla pero se obligó a calmarse, tenía otros planes para Kurt.

Quince minutos después el actor apareció con una camisa de botones blanca y entallada y el kilt puesto, curiosamente un par de dedos más arriba de la rodilla. Sonrió orgulloso de como se veía, luciendo la prenda como si hubiera pertenecido a la industria del modelaje anteriormente, deteniéndose a prudente distancia de Sebastian, con una mano en su cadera.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

—Bonita... ¿hay más? — Sebastian lo miraba como si quisiera comérselo, respiró tranquilamente mientras escogía el lugar perfecto para su plan. El escritorio del fondo de la habitación era ideal, no era un restirador pero igual serviría.

– ¿Kilts? Si, tengo de otros tres clanes. Una roja con verde, una azul con verde, una verde con azul...y creo que ya–Contestó haciendo memoria.

— La verde con azul sería maravillosa...

Kurt le sonrió como si apremiara su decisión y se llevó consigo la prenda de vuelta al baño, saliendo un par de minutos después. Hummel miró hacia el sillón donde Bastian había estado sentado, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarle allí, frunciendo su entrecejo con algo parecido a la preocupación, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

– ¿Bas?

Sebastian salió por detrás cogiéndole las muñecas y llevándolas a la espalda de Kurt, aprovechó sus cinco segundos de desconcierto para tomar las esposas y ponérselas.

—¿Las recuerdas? —Le susurró al oído con voz sedosa y necesitada mientras sus manos descendían rumbo a la cadera de Kurt.

– Si – jadeó Hummel, removiendo sus brazos en un vano intento por liberarse, tragándose un gemido provocado por su estado de sumisión y los recuerdos que ese pequeño objeto le evocaban – Ahora, quítamelas, Bas...

— No... — sujetó posesivamente la cadera de Kurt —. Pelirrojo, alto, varonil... ¿a ése también lo recuerdas? — Le mordió el cuello dejando una pequeña maca rojiza.

–Fue hace tres años, Bastian – Kurt ronroneó mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía por la mordida.

Rápidamente llevó el cuerpo de Kurt hacia la mesa de fondo y lo inclinó sobre ella. Acarició lentamente las piernas de su chico, gimiéndole al oído antes de perder sus manos entre la falda. Restregó su dura erección con el culo respingado del actor, gruñendo cual bestia cuando Hummel le contestó lanzando el trasero hacia atrás.

— Eres un calientapollas... — levantó de un movimiento parte posterior de la falda de Kurt dejando al descubierto sus nalgas y le dio un fuerte azote —. Así que el pelirrojo... ¿te lo tiraste?

Con un gemido retenido en su garganta y tirando un poco más el trasero hacia Sebastian, Kurt se volvió a verlo, juguetonamente desafiante —¿Qué si lo hice?—Se lamió los labios, no ante el recuerdo de aquel amigo de Blaine, sino ante el gesto caliente de su pareja.

Sebastian gruño y le dio dos azotes más, mucho más fuertes que el primero. Miró las nalgas rojas de Kurt y sonrió para sus adentros.

— Responde Campanita, ¿te lo tiraste? — Separó las nalgas de Kurt para luego darle un azote más —. ¿Te hizo llegar como yo? — Le dijo al oído, con la voz sedosa.

Hummel se permitió gemir sorprendido por los azotes nuevos y la voz sensual de Sebastian haciéndole sacudirse completamente, respirando agitado, tratando de guardar algo de compostura, por lo que se recriminó internamente cuando sus palabras brotaron en un suave y necesitado susurro.

— Si, me lo tiré — aseguró con convicción, arqueándose como felino ante otro nuevo y fiero azote — pero no…no como tú. Nunca, nadie… —respondió jadeante, agarrándose a uno de los bordes de la mesa.

— Tú eres mío... eres mi puta, siempre lo has sido. No puedo dejar pasar esto — Sebastian frotaba lentamente su polla entre las nalgas de Kurt —. Voy a tener que darte una lección para que recuerdes que ese lindo culito tuyo, sólo es mío. Diez azotes más y los vas contar — Sebastian dejó caer su mano extendida y pesada sobre piel de su chico.

Pero Kurt sólo gimió junto con un gruñido, alzando el trasero y estremeciéndose, agradeciendo el soporte de la mesa que le ayudaba a no desfallecer, pues dudaba que sus piernas fueran lo suficientemente capaces para ello en ese momento

— No te escuche — Sebastian se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Kurt —. ¡Quiero que cuentes ahora! — La voz de Sebastian era imperativa. Notó con placer que eso hacía que Kurt se excitara más.

—Uno… - contestó Kurt con voz entrecortada, juntando un poco más sus rodillas y tratando de no pensar en el tirón que sintió en su polla, provocado por la orden de Sebastian.

Sebastian lo premió con un desordenado beso. Luego se incorporó y empezó de nuevo con los azotes. Era excitante escuchar a Kurt contando, uno a uno hasta llegar a los diez. Sebastian gimió al ver la piel enrojecida. Buscó entre su ropa el tubo de lubricante y dejó caer una generosa cantidad entre las nalgas de Kurt; penetrándolo de una sola embestida.

—Nada —salió por completo y regresó con fuerza — de — le penetró con otra estocada igual de furiosa, cogiéndole por los hombros — pelirrojos —Sebastian siguió frenético —. Nada de otros hombres Campanita.

Kurt no pudo más que gemir alto y constante, presumiendo la elasticidad de su cuerpo cuando se arqueaba y se aferraba a lo que tenía a la mano a pesar de tener sus manos apresadas. Gimoteó, rogando inconscientemente por más, deseoso de aferrarse al trasero o al rostro o a cualquier parte del cuerpo de Sebastian para obligarlo a no salir por completo de él y follarlo tan duro y posesivo como pudiera, pues aún y cuando no lo quisiera aceptar le gustaba cuando su territorial suricata actuaba de manera celosa y dominante.

Sebastian miraba hipnotizado como su polla se perdía en el interior de Kurt. La sólo imagen le excitaba más y los gemidos de su deliciosa puta le hacían perder el piso, incitándolo a aumentar su ritmo, a sujetarle con fuerza de la cadera para impulsar aún más sus movimientos.

Se estaba volviendo loco de puro placer. Sin más se reclinó hacia delante y empezó a decirle todo tipo de guarradas a Kurt al oído, deslizando su mano izquierda por los firmes muslos para acariciar la erección de su chico.

Quería hacerlo ver estrellas antes de correrse…Kurt lo estaba llevando al punto de no retorno con toda esa pasión.

No duró demasiado, un par de minutos tal vez, antes de que Hummel no fuera capaz de sobrellevar todo aquel placer y terminara apretando las paredes internas de su culo y corriéndose furiosamente en la mano de Sebastian. Se enderezó como pudo, aún con las manos esposadas y quedando su espalda amoldada en el pecho de Bas, dejando que el orgasmo nublara su razón y le hiciera gruñir, rogando y suspirar en la oreja de su Cheshire.

Sebastian besó a Kurt mientras se corría dentro de él hasta la última gota.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, arrastró a su precioso a la cama y le quito las esposas. Se dejó caer al lado suyo después de quitarse la ropa empapada por el sudor, no pudiendo evitar el sonreír como idiota.

— Me duele el trasero, ¿sabes…? — Kurt rezongó entre abriendo perezosamente los ojos, buscando acurrucarse contra Sebatian — y las muñecas..

— Vamos, que te he dado más... bueno no. Pero tú tienes la culpa por ser tan condenadamente cachondo — Sebastian abrazó fuertemente a Kurt, su mano derecha le acariciaba lentamente la espalda.

— Me declaro culpable ante esos cargos — Kurt rió entre dientes, suspirando satisfecho — hoy estuviste…especialmente autoritario. Y mandón — Hummel le miró con los ojos iluminados por lujuria, revelando sin palabras que eso le encantaba.

— Todo porque hace un tiempo tú estuviste bastante... amigable con ese hijo de puta, pelirrojo. Que, por cierto, ¿cómo coño se llama?

— ¿Qué importa realmente? — al mirar el gesto insistente de Sebastian, Kurt sólo suspiró — Fergus — Contestó — Se llama Fergus. Estudió con Blaine. Es uno de sus amigos y a veces forma parte de su equipo de trabajo, creo que es el encargado de escenografía.

— Estoy haciendo una lista de todos los hijo de puta que se acostaron contigo para despellejarlos vivos y torturarlos hasta que me pidan que los ayude a bien morir — Sebastian le sonrió encantadoramente a Kurt aunque hablaba con toda sinceridad.

Kurt tragó duro, agradeciendo que Bas no supiera que de hecho su mejor amigo también estaría dentro de la lista. Y Blaine. Y tal vez Puck, sólo una vez…

— Nada de despellejar vivo a nadie, Cheshire — trató de conservar su gesto tranquilo y pasivo, acariciándole la mandíbula, omitiendo mencionar el pasado. No tenía porque enterarse si ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro de nuevo.

— Mmm, bueno... lo pensaré —Sebastian le dio un beso antes de envolver más su cuerpo, dispuesto a dormir con el calor de Kurt arrullándolo.

* * *

Su mano se deslizó por las medias de red que envolvían a las fuertes piernas de Blaine. Podía sentir los músculos flexionados mostrándose más fuertes, gimió suevamente y se acercó más a él. Cerró los ojos frotando su cuerpo con el de Blaine, tocándole con devoción y manteniendo su excitación a raya. Subió sus manos por esas fuertes piernas hasta que se escondieron por debajo de la falda, regocijado de sentir la polla dura de Blaine y abalanzándose a acariciarla con desesperante lentitud mientras su mano izquierda serpenteaba hasta las nalgas descubiertas. Hundió uno de sus dedos en el prieto culo y gruñó al sentirlo húmedo, abierto, listo.

Le levantó un poco la falda para poder verle, sus dedos se deslizaban con una facilidad hermosa, y Blaine gemía pidiendo más, pidiéndolo a él. Dave se deshizo de su ropa tan rápido como le fue posible; nunca había estado tan duro, ni tan deseoso de entrar en Blaine como en ese momento. Su polla entró poco a poco para disfrutar de ese agujero caliente que se le entregaba con tanta pasión. Blaine gimió su nombre y Dave no pudo detenerse.

Le embistió rudo, bombeando cada vez con mayor fuerza. Era maravilloso verle vestido así, para él, con esa ambigüedad perdida entre sus perfectas facciones masculinas y esa vestimenta. Dave quería correrse una vez y luego seguir follándole porque estaba tan cachondo que estaba seguro de no poder detenerse.

—¡Blaine!...

Dave despertó jadeando, duro como viga y con la mano envuelta sobre su miembro. Había sido un sueño tan fácil de seguir y era horrible sentirse así. Se masturbó con la sensación más terrible de desasosiego y desolación. Cuando derramó su semen sobre las sabanas se sentía humillado, solo e inútil. No tenía a Blaine, no había conservado el cariño sincero de Trent y se sentía tan terriblemente solo que era abrumador. Se lavó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, salió de su casa pidiéndole al chofer que lo llevara al primer lugar que encontrara, quería tomar una copa, pensar en algo más.

Terminó sentado en un taburete de una barra, bebiendo whisky y mirándose en el espejo al fondo de la cantina. De pronto sintió la presencia de una persona, era una mujer, joven y muy linda que le acarició su espalda para hablarle al oído pero Dave sólo sonrió amargamente y negó.

—No eres mi tipo, preciosa —besó delicadamente la mano de la chica y la dejó ir. Unos minutos después los pasos delicados de un chico le alertaron. Era joven, hermoso, Dave notaba la elegancia en él a pesar de su profesión. Era tan fácil, sólo tomarlo, estar con él o con cualquier otro sin remordimiento.

Pero no podía, cerró los ojos para dejar que sus lágrimas corrieran. Estaba tan solo, solo por amarlo a él. Se miró en el espejo del lugar; no podía seguir así, no podía convertirse en una ruina. Tenía dos caminos: lograrlo o aprender a vivir sin él. Tambaleándose, salió del bar y subió a su coche, le dio indicaciones, terminaron frente a la casa de Blaine. Dave bajó del coche y miró hacia la única luz encendida en la casa; eran más de las tres de la mañana, tal vez Blaine seguía trabajando. Eso esperaba, porque la otra opción le aniquilaba el corazón.

Imaginar a Blaine en los brazos de otro, dormido a su lado después de haber hecho el amor. Dave sentía el corazón destrozado con esa imagen, intentó mantenerse sereno, porque en realidad lo único que quería hacer era entrar en esa casa y llevarse a su Blaine. Encerrarlo en un castillo y hacerlo feliz para siempre…

— Es la última vez, sólo una vez más — Dave estaba llorando y ni siquiera lo había notado.

— Jefe, es muy tarde. Creo que debemos irnos — Roy le ayudó a regresar al coche, Dave podía sentir la preocupación de ese hombre, igual que la de Marty cuando lo veía triste. El dinero podía comprar muchas cosas pero nunca la sinceridad, nunca el cariño ni el respeto y menos el amor. Dave lo sabía…

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, sintiendo el fantasma de unos brazos fuertes abrazándolo por la espalda después de haberlo poseído, mimado y besado hasta el hartazgo. Anderson se recargo sobre su restirador y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, dejando que sus penas se desahogaran en ese solitario estudio.

Estaba muriendo. Lenta y penosamente. Su vida estaba cambiando desde que Dave reapareció en ella. Por una parte, se había vuelto un desastre. No podía besar siquiera a Nick sin sentir que estaba traicionando a su oso, ni se diga de tener intimidad, pero al mismo tiempo había experimentado de nuevo esa vida, ese fuego, ese deseo y esa pasión que solo Karofsky podía desatar en él con un par de palabras y una dulce caricia. Qué decir de un beso…

Le deseaba. Le ansiaba. Le necesitaba.

No era un simple deseo, reflexionó para sí mismo con pesar. Era tan necesario para él como el aire que respiraba. Tal vez mucho más que eso. Apretó la carne de sus brazos ante el recuerdo de aquellas manos amplias acariciándole los costados, sus labios húmedos y sensuales recorriéndole la nuca y la espalda, depositando suaves pero eróticos besos a lo largo de su espina dorsal, estremeciéndose cual colegiala al tirar el trasero hacia atrás y memorar esos dientes hincándose en la suave piel de sus nalgas.

Allí estaba otra vez...

Blaine echo una rápida mirada por sobre su hombro, limpiándose las lagrimas ferozmente y cuidando que Nick estuviera dormido. Con sigilo, le coloco cerrojo a la puerta de su estudio y se acomodo sobre el restidador, bajándose los pantalones y subiéndose la camisa, ignorando el sentimiento de humillación y vergüenza por tener que verse tan necesitado de otro hombre que no era su futuro esposo y no arrepentirse de ello. Recordó los brazos fuertes estrujándole con dulzura y posesividad, la boca guarra murmurando en su oído que deseaba escuchar sus escandalosos gemidos inundando la estancia, el vello suave y los macizos músculos contra su espalda, y la polla grande y dura incursionándose en su cuerpo con ferocidad.

Tomo el borde de su camisa y con ella se cubrió la boca, evitando gemir.

Movió su mano sobre su propia polla una y otra vez hasta que las sensaciones de tristeza y desasosiego acompañaron al placer, la alegría y el anhelo que su orgasmo le indujo. Importándole poco el semen en el restirador o el que cubría su vientre, se dejo desplomar en el piso, abrazándose a sus piernas. Todo era mas fácil cuando creía que Dave no lo amaba. Todo era mucho mas sencillo cuando se hizo a la idea de que, por mas que el deseara, jamás fue correspondido. Ahora que sabia que Dave sufría tanto como él de su ausencia, era mucho mas complicado seguir con la farsa que era su vida.

* * *

**_Si, se que nadie se esperaba 'ese' nuevo personaje porque, en sí, es nuevo; pero no es a él a quien me refería con anterioridad. Alguien había mencionado que no les di ninguna pista, pero lo más que puedo decirles es que es mujer y va a ayudar con la historia._**

**_En cuanto a los comentarios, una disculpa por sino puedo responderlos. Actualmente estoy algo cargada de trabajo pero en cuanto halle la oportunidad les responderé sin falta._**

**_Nos veremos para el próximo domingo, o en su defecto, en el comentario 147._**

**_Un abrazo._**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV**

* * *

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Dave? —Kurt miró al oso negro con curiosidad y algo de preocupación mientras éste conducía —no es por nada, pero te vez espantoso. Parece que no has pegado el ojo en toda la noche. O en varias noches.

—No, para nada. Estoy de maravilla —mintió. Blaine era todo lo que ocupaba su mente a pesar de las llamadas de Richard diciéndole que Alan estaba empezando a investigar su pasado.

—Sí, claro-Hummel arqueó una ceja —. Suenas tan convincente como Cheshire cuando dice que no está celoso.

—Pero Rett no es celoso —Dave intentó bromear mirando a Sebastian por el retrovisor —. Él sólo intenta cuidarte —soltó una risa apretada. Era la primera vez que reía en esos días de tormenta pensando en Blaine.

Hummel mismo se mofó de Sebastian entre dientes, recargándose un poco más sobre el aludido, quien se mantenía silencioso.

—¿Cuidarme? Que yo sepa, puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo solito, gracias. Soy un chico fuerte, puedo cocinarme mi almuerzo yo solito.

—Y puedes hacer muchas otras cosas solo, cariño. No te límites. Eres un chico muy grande —Sebastian dijo sugerente. Sabía que Dave la estaba pasando muy mal y se sentía muy mal por no poder ayudarle. Tal vez si secuestraba de nuevo a Anderson... o con desaparecer al novio. Seguro con eso bastaría.

—Sí, muy grande. Y es por eso que no querías que fuera yo sólo al departamento donde trabaja Blaine —Kurt arqueó una ceja—. Aún cuando Karofsky dijo que él también iba. A ti ni siquiera te agradan mis amigos.

—Sólo voy por si necesitas ayuda, Campanita. Soy un caballero —Dave lo miró por el espejo —. No es que no me agraden tus amigos, sólo que por lo regular también me gusta defenderme de las personas que me odian. Sabemos que a nadie de ese lugar le hace mucha gracia que tú y yo estemos juntos.

—Touché— murmuró Kurt. Muy seguramente todos lo verían con desagrado por haber _'hecho' _que Sam y él rompieran, aunque lo que había entre el rubio y él acabó mucho antes—. Algunos se acostumbrarán. Es solo que se hagan a la idea de que, de una u otra forma, lo mío con Sam no iba a durar —Y que te amo, pensó para sí mismo. Aunque había ciertas personas que tomarían la noticia de él y Seb juntos de nuevo de las peores maneras posibles.

—No hay que ser muy observador. Ese rubio de bote no te llegaba ni a los talones —Sebastian abrazó fuertemente a Kurt. Sabía que su padre seguro se opondría a lo suyo. Kurt no se lo había dicho pero Sebastian estaba seguro que su chico estaba dejando todo por estar a su lado. Desvió la mirada hacia Dave, los ojos de su amigo se inundaron de lágrimas y eso le rompió un poco el corazón a Sebastian. Dave añoraba demasiado a Blaine.

Kurt también lo notó y, aunque no lo deseaba, impuso algo de distancia entre él y Dave hasta que llegaron al pequeño departamento, cuyas paredes parecían retumbar por lo fuerte que debía estar la música.

—David —llamó Hummel antes de que alguno de los tres abandonara el auto.

—Dime —Dave intentaba mantenerse sereno y calmado. Era un masoquista, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar querer ver a Blaine con cualquier pretexto. Kurt respiró profundo antes de endurecer su mirada y mirar al gran oso:

—Te seré crudo, cruel y sincero. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que logres estar con Blaine, pero no por tu bien, sino por el de él —el silencio se volvió tenso antes de que Hummel continuara—. Para serte sincero, tú eres lo que Blaine menos necesita: estás hecho pedazos, tirando más del lado de la locura, como Sebastian y como yo, que el resto de la gente. Blaine necesita a alguien estable, alguien que lo ayude a apartarse de gente como nosotros...Pero Blaine te quiere. Te ama. Y por lo que pasó hace años, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo más que cuando canta, o lo embriagan, o cuando trabaja. Blaine está tan roto como tú. Ha intentado seguir adelante, realmente olvidar, pero no puede.

Respiró profundo, tomando la mano de Smythe con un poco más de intensidad, suavizando su gesto:

—En cambio, tu no sólo lo amas, también lo necesitas. Eres cruel, desalmado y has perdido mucho del Dave que él y yo conocimos cuando nos raptaron...pero cuando lo vez y estás con él vuelves a ser ese mismo tipo. No termino de perdonarte por lo de Cooper, pero tampoco te odio tanto como antes. Si le haces bien a Blaine tanto como él te lo hará a tí, con eso me basta.

—Blaine tiene la última palabra. Si él quisiera yo... —Dave cerró los ojos intentando que sus emociones no le ganaran —. Sería lo que él quisiera. Cambiaría mi vida, mi rumbo... Sólo quiero una oportunidad; tal vez no hice cosas buenas —Dave sabía que una de las peores cosas que había hecho era haberse acostado con Kurt — pero... puedo ser bueno por él, para él.

Kurt asintió, suspirando, antes de murmurar:

—Sólo recuerda un par de cosas, Dave: Uno, recuerda que con Blaine uno debe de pensar de más. Es un chico simple, pero diferente, debes hacer las cosas de una manera que ni él las espere; y dos —le miró por el retrovisor —. Él no es como yo-Sebastian y Dave se le quedaron mirando sin comprender antes de que Hummel aclarara—. Él no piensa ni actúa como yo. De ninguna manera. Yo puedo ser una buena persona de vez en cuando, pero soy egoísta en ciertos aspectos: preferí enfrentar a mi familia, a mi padre, para estar con Sebastian, porque yo no podía simplemente estar sin él. No podía dejar las cosas pasar y vivir con arrepentimientos. No soy así. Pero Blaine no es yo.

—Ya... —Dave sabía a lo que se refería —. Te lo repito. Él tendrá la última palabra y yo respetare lo que decida. Aunque eso sea su familia y a su... novio.

—En serio, si van a meter a medio clan en el estudio, ¿Por qué no consiguieron un departamento más grande?

—Sabes que esto es culpa del pobretón del novio de tu amigo. Que falta de talento para cuidar de sus necesidades. Se ve que ese rubio de bote y el otro idiota no tienen ni idea de lo que es el alto mantenimiento de las parejas —bajaron del coche y Sebastian abrazó a Kurt por detrás para poder susurrarle —. Seguro extrañabas mis lujos, mis besos, mi polla, las esposas y las sabanas de seda.

—Me gusta obtener mis propios lujos a mi manera Bas, gracias—sonrió, estremeciéndose suavemente, colocando sus propias manos sobre las del mayor—pero sin duda, todo lo demás lo he extrañado. Bastante...

—No te culpo. Debe ser terrible tenerme y después perderme —Sebastian le dio una ligera mordida en el cuello —, además, ese rubio de bote debe tener todo igual que su presupuesto... minúsculo

—Sebastian...-reprendió Kurt, volviéndose para mirarle por sobre su hombro—nada de ser grosero con él si está allá adentro. Sam es un buen chico y no te ha hecho nada. Ser mi ex novio no cuenta como ofensa directa.

—Ja! Ser tú ex, haberte tocado, haberte visto desnudo y... todo lo demás que no quiero ni imaginarme... eso, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel es una ofensa que se paga con la vida —Dave intentó no poner mucha atención a esa parte porque sabía que Sebastian no estaba bromeando —. Y sino lo mato es porque... es tu amigo. Pero sí pudiera, cortaría las pollas de todos los hijos de puta que te tocaron y se las daría de comer a los doberman que tenemos en casa—Dave prefirió tocar la puerta, estaba empezando a sudar frío.

Apenas abrieron la música les pegó de lleno, haciendo a Kurt sonreír condescendientemente al ver a gran parte de la población allí gritando o cantando sobre las mesas o sillones, o cualquier mueble disponible; sin embargo esa sonrisa se borró un poco al ver a Fergus, el chico pelirrojo de la foto, sonriéndole ampliamente y tirando de su mano mientras que lo arrastraba junto con Blaine y sus demás compañeros, todos cantando una de esas melodías de pub que conocieron en su viaje a Escocia.

—¡Hey! ¡Ya llegó nuestra reina celta! —Bromeó Fergus mientras le pasaba el cuerpo de Kurt a Yura, quien lo abrazó por los hombros mientras cantaba con una botella de cerveza en manos.

—Yo pensé que se lo había tragado un dragón—Finn casi sacó a Kurt de brazos de Yura para tomar a su hermano posesivamente y mirar a Dave y Sebastian con desprecio que Puck imitó, ambos haciéndoles ver que no eran bienvenidos.

—Quien sabe, Finn, tal vez tenga muchas partes quemadas que tengamos que sanarle—escupió el chico de Mohawk, antes de que Blaine saltara de la mesa y se pusiera entre ellos tres, tratando de apartar a ambos chicos de un Kurt que se mordía la lengua para no contestar.

—Aún tenemos la escopeta en el coche, ¿cierto? —Dave asintió —. Excelente —Sebastian se dio media vuelta pero Dave lo detuvo.

—¿Qué coño te pasa?

—Nada sólo voy a empezar a dispararles —Sebastian le sonrió —. Sobre todo en las manos, ¿cuál crees que es la jodida necesidad de tocarlo?

—Hacerte enojar pedazo de idiota, ahora ve por tu novio y deja de pensar tonterías —a Sebastian le importaba una mierda que los amigos de Kurt lo odiarán, caminó firme y apartó a Kurt de todos, dándoles una señal permanentes de que ellos eran una pareja aunque a ellos no les gustará la idea.

—Kurt —

Sebastian sujetó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos suavemente y le sonrió.

—Te amo —le dijo antes de besarle frente a todo el grupo. Si lo iban a odiar que lo hicieran con todos los motivos del mundo.

Cuando ambos se apartaron, Kurt jadeaba apoyando su frente en el pecho de Sebastian, inconsciente de que aquel contacto romántico pero caliente, posesivo y demandante le había hecho olvidarse del resto.

Los miró de medio lado, gran parte se había quedado en silencio con miradas desaprobatorias, mientras otras mostraban curiosidad y un par de ellas, entre las mismas la de Blaine y la de Dave, mostraban aprobación.

Carraspeando, se apartó de su suricata, pero antes de que éste pudiera repelar, le tomó la mano y se enfrentó a todos con un porte orgulloso, recto y sin cabida a comentarios:

—Chicos, Finn, Noah—miró especialmente hacia sus 'hermanos', lamiéndose los labios y mirando a Blaine y a Sam apoyándolo silenciosamente antes de continuar—Sebastian Smythe. Mi novio.

Sebastian era un hombre orgulloso pero más que eso, era un hombre enamorado y sabía lo importante que eran esos dos para su chico. Con el semblante formal le tendió la mano al hermanastro de Kurt como un símbolo de respeto más que de cualquier otra cosa.

Pero Finn no lo aceptó.

Miró a Kurt largamente antes de pasar a su lado y marcharse por la puerta. Puck, con una postura similar, miró despreciativamente a Sebastian y pasando al lado de Hummel, murmurando algo que hizo a Kurt morderse el labio y lucir herido antes de escuchar el estruendoso portazo que lo obligó a apretar los ojos y estrujar más fuertemente los dedos de Smythe.

Sebastian había intentado ser civil por Kurt y lo que más le dolía era ver a su novio tan afectado, Sebastian lo abrazó fuertemente cubriendo su cuerpo con los brazos.

—Lo siento. Te prometo que todo estará bien —se lo dijo muy suave, a pesar de estar en ese lugar, Sebastian quería hacer una burbuja a su alrededor para calmar el enojo de Kurt.

—No, no lo estará...tu y yo lo sabemos —murmuró Kurt apretando la camisa de Sebastian entre sus dedos, controlándose para no mostrarse débil.

En esos minutos, alguien se había abierto paso entre la gente, una mano morena que se extendía junto con una cabellera negra alborotada y una sonrisa suave y accesible.

—Perdónalos, es repentino. Un placer, Sebastian.

Kurt miró a Blaine por demás sorprendido, luciendo tan amigable y cándido como siempre aunque sus ojos dorados se mostraban lastimados ante los recuerdos que Sebastian le remitía. Lo había olvidado...Sebastian...era de quien más daño le había hecho a su mejor amigo...

Y aún así, Blaine...

—Anderson —Sebastian le dio la mano. A pesar de los años no podía olvidar que el hermano de Blaine había sido el causante de la muerte de su padre.

—No se preocupen, Puck y Finn solo necesitan hacerse a la idea del nuevo novio —Sam comentó a poca distancia, saludando a Kurt y ganándose una sonrisa del actor mientras el resto le miraba como si hubiera perdido el norte.

—Muy amable de tu parte Samuel —Sebastian le respondió buscando un poco de apoyo moral en Dave quien había estado viendo la escena desde segundo plano.

—Creo que debemos calmarnos. Nuestra intención no era venir a perturbar a nadie —Dave se acercó a la pareja y miró a Blaine —. Gracias por tu apoyo, Blaine. Ahora, creo que lo mejor es que Kurt busque sus cosas y nos vayamos.

Kurt asintió, soltándose lenta y renuentemente de la mano de Sebastian para partir al cuarto que solía ocupar.

—Yo te ayudo-dictaminó Sam, no dándole cabida a Sebastian de repelar cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Puedes creer el descaro... —Sebastian iba a derrumbar la puerta de la habitación pero el azote de la puerta principal lo detuvo.

Ataviada de unas botas negras de piel hasta la rodilla, con una minifalda negra y una blusa de diseñador, una mujer entro a la casa. Dave la miró intensamente, la despampanante mujer se quitó los lentes oscuros y buscó con la mirada a Blaine pasando de largo a cualquier otra persona en esa habitación. Era como si nadie mereciese si quiera verla.

—Hola Blaine...

—¡TANA! —Exclamó el director como un pequeño niño, corriendo hacia la mujer, dispuesto a saltarle encima.

Santana López le sonrió con dulzura y lo abrazó. Sus ojos vagaron un poco por la habitación y frunció el ceño al ver todo tan... pequeño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tana? Pensé que como dijiste que estabas ocupada, no te vería hasta fin de año

—Llegué hace unos días y estuve buscándoles en el hotel pero me dijeron que lo habían dejado para venir a... esto —Santana miró a Finnick con total desagrado aunque ese era su rostro natural cuando no se trataba de Kurt o Blaine.

—Tuve algunos negocios que atender por aquí y decidí saludar. Claro que no pensé que tuvieses visitas —miró de arriba abajo a Dave y Sebastian.

—¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a ellos? —Blaine trató de no ver demasiado hacia Dave—¿O a los mismos de siempre? De hecho, Finn y Puck estuvieron aquí, y Sam también está.

—Sí... bueno, no es como que me importe. La verdad es que tampoco recuerdo mucho los nombres de los otros. Pero estos —señalo a Dave y Sebastian —, son nuevos, ¿no?

—Si. De hecho...

—No te atrevas a poner tus garras sobre mi pareja, Satan—la puerta se abrió de nuevo para revelar a Kurt cargando una de sus maletas mientras Sam se encargaba de maniobrar con otras dos.

—Hola, Santana—saludó el rubio, tratando de no caerse—. Te dije que no cargaras con tanto, Kurt— pero Hummel fácilmente lo silenció con una mirada, arqueando la ceja en dirección a la latina.

—Hola Kurt, ¿cuál es la pareja intocable? ¿Timón o Pumba?

Blaine tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para evitar reír por la ocurrencia que había hecho carcajear a muchos otros mientras Kurt se acercaba a ambos.

—¿Quién te dicen tus instintos que es mi pareja? —Contestó con otra interrogante, alargando sus labios en un gesto arrogante pero entretenido

—Veamos, Pumba es más rico que Timón —Sebastian entornó los ojos —. Pumba seguramente la tiene más grande que Timón —Dave soltó una risilla nerviosa y Sebastian negó —. Pero Timón se ve bastante arrogante, mmm. Si hubiese estado en tu lugar, me habría quedado con Pumba pero seguro Timón te conquisto por su inconmensurable encanto. ¿No fue así?

—Si su encanto fuera solo su arrogancia, lo habría descartado, pero si, es Timón—se acercó a la latina para abrazarla—. No estas oxidada del todo. ¿Y tú que, Satán? ¿Traes alguna presa contigo?

—¿Sigues con Brittany? —Se atrevió a intervenir Blaine

—Siguen igual de curiosos que siempre —Santana le quitó la maleta a Kurt y se la arrojó a Sebastian sin importar donde le golpeaba. Cogió las manos de los chicos y los llevó al pequeño sofá —. Sigo con Britt, parece que es la única que puede aguantarme —sonrió pero la mueca cambió cuando cruzó miradas con Finnick —. Kurt tiene nuevo novio que... no se ve tan mal. ¿Y tú, Blaine? Dime que tienes un amante super caliente escondido debajo de tu cama, por favor.

—Lamento romperte tus ilusiones, López, pero yo sigo siendo pareja de Blaine—rugió Finnick furioso mientras Blaine cerraba la boca que abrió para contestar—. Y lo quieras o no, nos vamos a casar. De hecho, le propuse matrimonio a Blaine en el estreno de la película a la que no pudiste llegar.

—¿En serio? —Se burló Santana —. Que cursi, que ridículo y que común. No hay duda Finnick, nunca has tenido ni la más mínima idea de lo que le gusta a Blaine —rodó sus ojos —, pero que podemos esperar. Su primera cita fue una simple cena. Blaine hubiese preferido una camiseta de autografiada por George Lucas.

—Tana... —murmuró Blaine, pidiéndole silenciosamente a su amiga que no fuera tan cruel con Nick quien se contenía para no contestarle a la latina. Y tratando vanamente de no rememorar su primera cita... Su perfecta primera cita con Dave.

—¡Bien! Satan—Sam le llegó por atrás a la morena, sonriendo amplia pero nerviosamente—dices que vienes por negocios. ¿Crees que esos asuntos te dejen la noche libre? Ya sabes, para darte una bienvenida más divertida que sólo cantar y 'conversar' en una sala.

—Claro rubio, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—¿Qué tal el ir a bailar? —Sugirió, rodeándole los hombros cariñosamente a la mujer, acercándose a su oreja como si fuera a decirle un secreto, aunque todos lo escucharan—y por allí me ayudas a conseguir pareja.

—¡Bailar!-Blaine celebró parándose sobre el sillón—¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero! Tana, ¡por favor! ¡por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa?!-dejándose caer a su lado, con sus amplios ojos dorados mirándola suplicante.

—Por Dios...haz que se callen—bromeó Kurt, sonriendo divertido al mirar a Sam y Blaine actuar como niños pequeños. Pobre Dave...seguramente debería estar deseando abrazar a ese hiperactivo cachorro...

—Será perfecto. Vamos todos a bailar esta noche.

La habitación estalló en vítores de aprobación y agrado ante la sola idea, aunque Nick no pareciera muy alegre ante la misma. No que no quisiera ir a bailar con su novio, sino que, con Santana López odiándote, uno nunca estaba seguro de que era buena o mala idea. Dave miró la sonrisa de Blaine, su alegría que se desbordaba. Sí, Dave quería esa felicidad, quería provocarla, disfrutarla. Desvió su mirada hacia Finnick que no parecía nada contento con la idea de salir. Otra cosa más para añadir a la lista: Finnick era un idiota al que no le gustaba ver a Blaine siendo feliz.

—¿Timón y Pumba también van? —Santana arqueó una ceja —. Timón tiene dueño pero creo que Pumba se puede divertir.

—¿Qué intentabas decir con eso, Satán?—rumió Hummel con una ceja arqueada y su mirada verde y profunda, compitiendo con los ojos oscuros de la latina

—Tu novio seguro contigo tiene para divertirse toda la noche pero veo a Pumba muy solito, ¿no? —Dave estaba empezando a sentirse incomodo por la mirada de Santana López y por lo que podría decir. Tragó saliva y miró a Blaine.

—Tranquilos ustedes dos, ¿no pueden estar sin discutir?—Blaine suspiró, mirando en dirección a Dave y desviando la mirada apenado cuando notó que Karofsky lo estaba mirando primero—Pues pensé que íbamos a ir todos. Él puede unírsenos. Sólo si quiere—Kurt sonrió de medio lado al ver la mirada sorprendida de Finnick, quien no se esperaba aquella respuesta—pero también se nos pueden unir Richard, Trent y Azimio y sus amigos. Tal vez también quieran divertirse—y es allí cuando Kurt desea golpearse contra la mesa y Nick respira con normalidad porque, bueno, es Blaine y siempre piensa en los demás. No que quisiera tener a Karofsky específicamente detrás de ellos. ¿Verdad?

—Ya... van a rentar todo el local para mí. Son tan maravillosos —Santana se puso de pie y caminó hacia Finnick, le acarició el rostro lentamente —. No te preocupes precioso, yo lo pago todo. Es evidente que tú... —lo miró de arriba abajo deteniéndose un poco en su entrepierna —, no puedes —Dave se aguantó la carcajada pero Sebastian se rió fuertemente.

—¡SANTANA!—Exclamó Blaine poniéndose de pie del sillón a trastabillones mientras el resto de sus amigos no se aguantaban las carcajadas. Finnick, en cambio, estaba rojo, tanto de la pena como de la ira, apretando la mandíbula y procurando no contestarle. No al menos con Blaine en frente.

—Eres una perra…-gruñó por lo bajo aprovechando que Blaine se estaba peleando con sus pies por traicionarlo al intentar correr hasta ellos y terminar de bruces en el piso.

—Sí vida, lo sé. Y no te me acerques mucho porque puedo morderte y arrancarte la cabeza. Lo trágico es que tú eres y seguirás siendo un pobre diablo —Santana se acercó sensualmente a Blaine y besó suavemente sus labios —. Me tengo que ir. Me llaman al hotel cuando sepan el lugar.

—¡Adiós, Tana!—se despidió Anderson desde el piso antes de que Fergus le ayudara a pararse.

—En serio…esa mujer nunca cambia—Pero Kurt sonrió cariñosamente al verla partir, mirando la mano que Sam le tendía de manera caballerosa y sonriéndole al aceptarla, colocándose elegantemente de pie.

—Dudo que eso te moleste—le contestó Evans inclinándose ligeramente sobre Hummel—pero parece que alguien no está precisamente alegre de verla.

Kurt rió entre dientes, dándole un golpe suave en el pecho al rubio:

—Verle castrándolo es de las cosas más divertidas de sus visitas—ambos rieron cómplices antes de que Kurt regresara donde Sebastian con un sensual contorneo de cadera, ignorando el cómo Blaine intentaba calmar a Finnick por su ataque de furia contra la latina, justificando que su amiga era así de perra con todo el mundo. Por enésima vez.

—Creo que es momento de irnos —Sebastian estaba más que contento por la idea de Dave —. Richard y Thad no se encuentran en la ciudad pero Trent, Azimio y yo nos podemos unir a ustedes —Dave sonrió por la cara de alegría de su hermano.

—Nos... —Yura se detuvo mirando a Sebastian y Kurt. Sabía que el gran grupo de amigos no estaba muy feliz con esa pareja —. Me encantaría que vinieras hermano.

—Si, vayan—incitó Kurt codeando a Karofsky—quien sabe, Yogi, tal vez termines teniendo una buena noche.

—No sé... —Dave miró a Blaine que intentaba calmar al idiota de Finnick, aunque eso no le importaba tanto cuando podía ver descaradamente las deliciosas nalgas de su ex novio enmarcadas en esos vaqueros —. Lo que me gustaría ver volar a eso vaqueros.

—Yo con volarle la cabeza al rubio me conformo —Sebastian dijo en voz baja.

—Te escuché—contestó Kurt mirándolo de reojo—Y tranquilo, fiera. Aún te falta para hacer volar algo. mejor vayámonos antes de que te le lances encima—sugirió empujando ligeramente a David, agradeciéndolo aún más cuando Nick tomó a Blaine de la mano y desapareció con él tras una puerta, aprovechando el barullo y la poca atención que les ponían.

* * *

Salieron de la casa y subieron al coche, Dave no sabía que pensar de esa visita. Blaine ni siquiera le había puesto mucha atención y eso dolía. Encendió el coche empezó a conducir hacia la mansión. Por el retrovisor miró a Sebastian que parecía estar conteniéndose y que hablaba animadamente con Kurt. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kurt se adelantó para dar órdenes sobre el orden de sus cosas. Sebastian se tomó un momento para mirar los suaves movimientos de cadera de su chico.

—Mierda, te juro que quería matar a ese rubio hijo de puta. ¿Viste cómo le coqueteaba a Kurt? —Dave sonrió mientras entraban a la casa.

—Estaba siendo educado —Sebastian rodó los ojos.

—Claro y yo soy un puto virgen —la risa de Dave resonó por la mansión.

—Ponte de acuerdo, Rett: Eres un puto o un virgen —Sebastian le miró como si quisiera matarle —. Ok, perdón. Pero Sam me cae bien. Es un chico lindo y es una buena persona.

—Es un mal parido hijo de put... —Marty se acercó a ellos.

—Tienen una vista en el despacho señores —Dave boqueó. Marty no dijo más, fueron al despacho y se encontraron con el demonio sentado en la silla de Dave.

—Tardaron demasiado, Timón, Pumba —Dave cerró la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Santana López.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —Santana le sonrió a Sebastian.

—Richard me envió. Hay problemas serios, cierto duque está haciendo de las suyas en casa. Está empezando a investigar, sacar trapos sucios. Nuestro gran Jefe necesita regresar a Rusia para calmar las cosas.

—No puedo regresar. No mientras Blaine esté con ese idiota de Finnick —Santana negó.

—Tienen mucho tiempo aquí. Necesitan regresar a Rusia. Creo que puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que quieres. Está más que comprobado que ustedes son unos idiotas que no pueden conquistar a las personas que de verdad quieren. Por favor, que patéticos son.

—Ey, yo me conseguí a Kurt —Santana miró a Sebastian fijamente.

—Kurt te consiguió. Tú ibas en camino de morir de aburrimiento entre las piernas del ser más ordinario que he visto en mi vida. ¿De dónde sacan a esas cosas con las que se enredan? —Sebastian se sonrojó y Dave se removió incómodo.

—Trent es un caballero —intentó defenderse Dave débilmente. Santana se puso de pie con una sonrisa indulgente y palmeó el pecho de Dave casi cariñosa.

—Claro. Trent es un caballero, amable, lindo... El hijo de puta eres tú que lo engañabas con todos los mocosos que se te ponían enfrente. Chiquillos elegantes, sonrientes, ricos, complacientes pero que no tenían ni la mínima idea de lo que era el respeto porque se andaban revolcando contigo sin importarles que Trent fuese el oficial —Dave estaba completamente avergonzado —. Estoy segura que Blaine no sabe nada de tu pasado, ¿cierto? —Dave negó —. Eres un perfecto pendejo —Dave asintió —. Lo bueno es que yo estoy de tu lado. Esta noche harás lo que te diga...

* * *

**_Después de la larga espera, aquí tienen el cap. Hoy con gusto subiré otro por la noche para compensar la espera de su parte. Ya vieron al personaje... ¿qué les pareció? _**

**_Lo que sigue es... un tango... y un polvo... ¿quienes serán?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

Blaine se removía nervioso, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra mientras que sentía los dedos atrevidos de Nick aferrarlo por la cintura y toqueteando todo aquello que podía y que no quedaba al alcance de su boca. Tras la partida de Santana le había costado varios besos y palabras dulces para tranquilizar a Nick, quien no conforme con ello lo poseyó repetidas veces en su cuarto antes de que Sam les avisara a donde irían aquella noche. "Notte Espanola" había dicho el rubio, perfecto para los gustos de Santana. Y para los suyos mismos…lástima que a Nick le molestara que bailara con la latina, o con Mike, o con Brit, que eran los mejores bailando ese tipo de melodías.

—Nick…estamos en un sitio público—murmuró por enésima vez, tratando de quitarse a su novio de encima. Debía culpar a Puck por ello. Nick con un par de copas encima se ponía tan encimoso como Java—y aún es temprano. No hemos siquiera entrado.

—Hn…no importa, nunca te ha importado que nos vean—Besó largamente el cuello de Blaine, el cual lucía descubierto por la camisa holgada y rosa que se había puesto, a juego con unos pantalones apretados color negro—además, no puedes esperar que me esté quieto cuando luces así de sensual.

—Nick, por favor…-murmuró nuevamente, pero su novio le ignoró.

—Luces exquisito…-susurró, estrujando una de las nalgas del moreno, haciendo que se ruborizara y saltara en su lugar.

—Nick, aquí está Sam…—rogó mirando en dirección al rubio, más preocupado de que cierta persona que todavía no había llegado, les viera.

—Pero luces mejor sin nada encima…

—Finn, en serio, quiero entrar a bailar primero—pidió, tratando de calmar a su pareja sin ningún éxito.

—Y luego de eso, podemos seguir bailando en nuestro cuarto…tú, moviendo esas caderas tan exquisitamente como de costumbre...

—Creo recordar que se llama diccionario. Seguro viene muy bien definida la palabra: NO —Santana retiró una de las manos de Finnick del cuerpo de Blaine —. Es simple. Deberías intentar leerlo. Porque, NO —estrujó con fuerza la mano del actor —, es NO.

—¡Agh…!—Gruñó Nick, liberando su mano de la de Santana a quien miró con el ceño fruncido—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Me molestan un poco los patanes poco hombres y tú encajas bastante bien en esa definición. De nuevo, te invito a leer un diccionario sino sabes qué significa NO —Santana le sonrió encantadoramente mientras alejaba a Blaine de Finnick tomando su mano.

Unos segundos después una lujosa limo se detuvo en frente de ellos, Azimio bajó teniendo del brazo a Trent. Le siguieron Sebastian y Kurt, y luego Dave que se había puesto lo que mejor le quedaba. Estaba dispuesto a atraer un poco a Blaine a pesar de que notaba que no tenía el mismo efecto que unos años atrás.

Blaine le estaba agradeciendo a Santana la mano de ayuda, justificando a su pareja drogada por Puck cuando miró aquella limosina llegar, pegándose un poco más a la latina para esconderse y mirar a Dave lo más disimuladamente posible.

—Él es el David del que te hablé hace tiempo—le murmuró a la mujer mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente—hace rato no te lo pude decir, pero ellos dos eran Sebastian y Dave…con quienes te conté que tuvimos ese enredo a los 20.

—Lo imaginaba tontito. Si tuviera una gota de hetero en mi cuerpo, ten por seguro que yo seguiría enredándome con Pumba. A los veinte tenías un gran gusto.

—Vamos, que Nick no te agrade y que sea un Horny drunk no significa que sea una mala persona. A ti no te cayó bien desde que lo viste. Apenas lo presenté como amigo, lo moliste con comentarios agresivos.

—Bebé, un hombre que no entiende un NO por respuesta, es un idiota. Tu Finnick lo es. Lo siento. Además de egoísta. Aquí todo mundo se quiere hacer idiota pero la verdad es que él ya siente que te está perdiendo —Santana no podía dejar de ser contundente mientras miraba a Dave hablando con su hermano, su Jefe sonreía espléndidamente, era esa sonrisa sincera que le gustaba a Santana ver en Dave.

—…¿Tú crees?—apretó más la mano de Santana mientras se lamía los labios. Nick mismo se lo había dicho esa misma tarde. Que le sentía diferente. Que ya no lo besaba ni lo tocaba y mucho menos en público. Y eso que ambos estaban comprometidos…Pero casarse con Nick era lo que todos esperaban, lo que él había esperado antes de volver a ver a Dave.

—¿Tú no lo crees? —Fueron entrando al lugar. Santana se colocó entre Finnick y Blaine sólo para molestar más al futuro esposo de su amigo. A pesar de que el grupo no tragaba a Sebastian, Dave estaba intentando ser amable y conversar con ellos. Santana podía ver el gran esfuerzo de su Jefe —. Sabes que estás perdido cuando el tipo viene vestido de negro y a ti te parece lo más caliente del mundo —le susurró a Blaine antes de beber de su Martini.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba viendo a Dave?—gruñó Blaine, agradeciendo la oscuridad que ocultaba el color rojo que había tomado su rostro. Aunque ni siquiera la penumbra lo libraba de la mirada de la latina.

—El charco de baba que dejaste cuando él llegó —Santana sonrió —. Vamos nene, no es tan malo. Podrías estar babeando por Azimio, eso sí que sería terrible.

—Tengo novio. En teoría, estar viendo a otro hombre que no sea él ya es malo—Blaine buscó a Nick con la mirada, al menos éste se había calmado desde que Santana no le dejaba acercarse. Aunque se sentía mal por la cara de perro apaleado de Finnick, agradecía la distancia. En esos momentos, tener las manos de su prometido no le haría más que aumentar la culpa por estar mirando constantemente a Dave. Y acrecentaría la incomodidad entre ambos.

—Sí... sólo que tu novio ya no te gusta. ¿Has follado con él últimamente? —Santana desvió la mirada a la pista donde Kurt y Sebastian empezaban a bailar. La novia de Yura estaba insistiéndole a Dave para que bailaran, Santana sonrió cuando el oso aceptó, Dave podía ser un cabrón que no podía tener la polla en los pantalones pero seguía teniendo el mismo gran corazón.

—Hoy…—murmuró por lo bajo, Nick parecía querer acercarse para bailar con él, pero la presencia de Santana lo mantenía a raya—cuando se fueron.

—Vamos —Santana jaló a Blaine hacia la pista de baile evitando que Finnick pudiera acercarse más. Hasta el perfume de ese idiota le molestaba —. ¿Cómo estuvo? —Le preguntó mientras bailaban.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?—el rostro del moreno se puso ligeramente más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

—Simple curiosidad. Aunque por la carita que pones, se ve que él lo disfruto mil veces más de lo que tú lo hiciste. Sólo, por favor, no me digas que aplicaste la técnica Kurt Hummel y cerraste los ojos para imaginar que era otra persona.

Blaine sólo se quedó callado, cabizbajo y humillado, mordiéndose los labios fuertemente para no contestar algo que resultaba obvio.

—No sé quién está más enfermo —Santana negó. Esos cuatro eran unos locos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el muchacho—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Brit? Pensé que vendría contigo—intervino el moreno, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—¿Traerla a este manicomio? Para nada nene. Ella está en casa terminando los últimos detalles de su tesis en cuidado de críos o algo así. Sabes, creo que ella podría mostrarles un par de cosas.

—Me alegro por ti al seguir con Britt. Cuando hablé con ella por teléfono me dijo que te había propuesto el que, apenas terminara su tesis y su examen, alguna de las dos podría engendrar a un niño, o adoptar, pero que quería criar a un hijo contigo.

—Aún no he dicho que sí —Santana tenía miedo de no ser una buena madre. Eso era algo que no podía superar. Apartó de inmediato la idea, ella tenía una misión, inclinó levemente la cabeza y la música tranquila cambió a un tango. Varias parejas salieron de la pista, Blaine mismo quería retirarse pero Santana se lo impidió empezando a bailar con él.

—Tana, no es chistoso cuando se supone que yo tengo que liderar y eres tú la que guía—comentó Blaine, cediendo ante la persistencia de la latina y tomándola por la cintura, pero por más que quisiera, Santana era la que parecía llevar los pantalones en esa danza

—Tal vez sea una cuestión de tamaño —Santana lo hizo girar, Blaine trastabillo un poco y termino por llegar a otros brazos. Unos fuertes y conocidos.

Blaine tembló cuando los reconoció. Los brazos amplios y firmes, el tacto del cuerpo macizo y el aroma de la cara colonia. Alzó el rostro lenta y nerviosamente, encontrándose con los ojos verdes que le paralizaron y volvieron sus miembros de gelatina. Tragó duro, ignorando la música por un momento, mientras el nombre de Dave salía inconsciente de sus labios. Dave estaba perdido en la mirada de Blaine. Inconsciente llevó su mano derecha hacia el muslo del chico y lentamente la subió hasta sostenerle la mano para sujetarla con firmeza mientras rodeaba la cintura de Blaine con su brazo libre, inclinó sus cuerpos suavemente al ritmo del cadencioso tango.

Blaine se dejó sostener mientras sus ojos se ennegrecían, lenta y sensualmente, al ritmo de la música. Sus propios dedos se incrustaron en la carne de Karofsky, soltando aire por la boca antes de él mismo moverse y soltarse, sonriendo divertido al caminar en círculo en la pista.

Dave lo giró fuertemente, colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de Blaine para mecerse suavemente con la música. Llevó el rostro hacia el hueco en el hombro de Blaine y aspiró sensualmente su aroma antes de tomarlo por los hombros y arrojarlo al piso en un movimiento sensual y posesivo. Luego lo elevó entre sus brazos, girándole por la pista. Sus cuerpos eran una perfecta sincronía de movimientos, Dave sabía que estaba seduciendo a Blaine de nuevo, moviéndose para excitarlo, para llevarlo a un lugar donde no existieran más que ellos y sus cuerpos moviéndose suavemente.

Blaine tampoco estaba haciendo mucho para evitar el cortejo. Escudándose tras la excusa del baile, Anderson se colocó con la espalda contra el pecho de Dave, sintiendo la amplia mano en su vientre mientras él iba descendiendo lento y sensual, dejándose acariciar, que su respiración se detuviera sólo para recuperarla en otro movimiento rápido. Aprovechó para tocar, para mirar, para dejarse llevar, olvidando pasado, olvidando razones, sólo sintiendo.

—Blaine, quiero besarte —la voz de Dave era un ronco sonido. Cerró los ojos mientras llevaba a Blaine por la pista, con una maestría impresionante.

—Aquí no…—murmuró con aire necesitado, echando un vistazo hacia donde estaba Santana, agradeciendo no ver a Nick por ninguna parte.

Hábilmente Dave lo fue llevando a un punto donde pudieron escapar de la vista de todos cuando la música termino. De pronto se encontraron fuera del lugar mirándose a los ojos y con la respiración agitada, pero Dave no se movió ni un poco. Necesitaba saber si Blaine también lo quería, en ese momento podía escapar con él para no regresar jamás.

Las manos del director treparon los amplios brazos hasta alcanzar el cuello acariciando la piel con el pulgar sin que sus ojos pudieran apartarse de los aceitunados. Poco a poco los dedos delinearon el mentón, la quijada, el resto del rostro, antes de enroscarse y enterrarse en el cabello corto y oscuro, esperando ingenuamente que su pulso disminuyera en vez de aumentar como había ocurrido.

—David…—jadeó, tirando de su cabeza para ponerlo más a su alcance, lanzándose hambriento sobre su boca y gimiendo aliviado al hacer contacto.

Dave gimió aliviado, tomó a Blaine entre sus brazos y profundizó el beso. Acariciando la lengua de su chico con la suya y probando en ella el dulce sabor de la bebida que había pedido Blaine. Los labios de su chico estaban ansiosos, y sentía la necesidad que él mismo no podía evitar. Lo tomó entre sus brazos como si nada y sin apartarse del beso le habló.

—Vamos de aquí. Déjame llevarte...

—¿A dónde?—Contestó, tomando a David por las orejas, no dándole la oportunidad de contestar.

Uno de los coches de Dave apreció de la nada, era conducido por Marty. Dave abrió la puerta y entró con Blaine aún entre sus brazos, se sentó colocando al director en su regazo para poder acariciar con libertad sus piernas y besarlo. Las semanas habían sido demasiado duras sin poder tenerlo entre sus brazos. Descendió sobre el cuello de Blaine para besarlo con devoción y gimiendo sobre esa piel que tanto añoraba.

Los dedos de Blaine no dejaban de correr por su cabello, por su cuerpo, por cualquier pequeño centímetro que le confirmara que era precisamente él. En señal de entrega, tiró el cuello hacia atrás y colocó ambas de sus manos sobre los muslos de Dave, arqueando su espalda y dejando todo su torso a disposición de la boca de Dave, jadeando pasito y contenido, soltando sólo pequeños murmullos cada vez que sentía los labios recorrer su caliente piel.

Dave abrió por completo la camisa de Blaine y gimió al verlo de nuevo, tan perfecto como lo recordaba. Frotó su rostro contra el sedoso vello en los pectorales, y con la lengua delineo a perfección sus pezones. Gruñó posesivo cuando Blaine intentó moverse. Sin embargo tuvieron que separarse cuando el coche se detuvo, Dave abrió la puerta del auto. Estaban en su casa, él no podía llevar a Blaine a un simple motel o tomarlo en cualquier parte. Si algo iba a pesar quería que fuese en su cama para poder recordarlo. La casa estaba en penumbras, todos habían salido, sólo la habitación de Dave se iluminaba con una suave luz que venía de una lámpara de lava. Dave arrojó a Blaine sobre la cama besándole con fuerza.

Anderson se aferraba fuertemente a él, suspirando entre besos, volviéndolo a reconocer, frotándose contra el sólido cuerpo de Dave mientras las manos amplias y posesivas le estrujaban con fiereza. Gimió en so oído, mordisqueándolo, susurrando que lo extrañaba. Sus ojos se humedecieron y atacó de nuevo sus labios, acarreando un nuevo sabor a salado y a reencuentro. Él también quería tocar, también quería morder, también quería reconocer. Prácticamente gimió cuando, al abrirle la camisa, sus yemas tantearon el vello profuso y suave del pecho, olvidando contenerse como venía haciendo ya varios años.

Reaccionó a la necesidad de Blaine, lo dejó besarle, morderle. Dave olvidó cualquier tipo de caballerosidad en ese momento, desnudo a Blaine impaciente, lo colocó sobre la cama boca abajó y sin pensarlo hundió su rostro entre las nalgas de su ex amante. Con la lengua humedeció el culo de Blaine quien elevó su cadera. Dave empezó a acariciarle la polla mientras se comía su culo y jadeaba desesperado. Blaine era suyo, sólo él podía reducirlo a eso, sólo él podía llevarlo a un gran de excitación donde simplemente se abandonaba a sus manos. No podía dejarlo escapar. Cuando sintió que Blaine estaba por correrse paró y a regañadientes se apartó del culo de su amante. Coló la polla entre esas gloriosas nalgas para frotarla suavemente mientras mordía los hombros de Blaine.

01:24 —Eres más perfecto de lo que recordaba —le dijo dándole ligeras mordidas sobre el cuello —.

Pero Blaine trataba de no gemir, de no deshacerse en suspiros ruidosos y 'exagerados'. Como pudo, tiró su trasero un poco más hacia atrás, mordiendo fuertemente las sábanas y estremeciéndose irremediablemente. La voz era real, el peso, el sudor, la boca, todo lo era. Blaine no sabía si lloraba de gozo o por contenerse, sólo sabía que era demasiado abrumador y excitante para él.

—¿Qué haces, amor? Me encanta escucharte gritar, gemir. Quiero que mi casa se inunde de tus gritos —Dave se movía suavemente —. Carajo, mírate. Tan necesitado de mí como yo lo estoy de ti. Quiero sentirte, abrirte lentamente para mí y hacerte gozar tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permita —giró sus cuerpos para quedar recostados sobre su lado derecho. Aún en la penumbra de la habitación, las dos siluetas podían verse reflejadas en el ventanal. Dave llevó su mano derecha hacia la erección de Blaine para frotarla —. Mira como encajas a la perfección en mi cuerpo, en mi cama, en mi mano. Eres tan delicioso...

Blaine lo escuchaba pero no podía dejar de morder su labio. El miedo calaba sus huesos, recuerdo de una voz diciéndole que porque exageraba, que no era necesario ser tan escandaloso aún si le gustaba. Abrió los ojos y el ver su cuerpo amoldado con el de Dave detrás suyo le hizo suspirar.

—Dave…—jadeó pasito, deslizando su brazo para rodear el cuello ajeno y obligarle a besarlo, descargando en esa caliente cabida todos los gritos que temía soltar.

Dave no podía frenarse más, necesitaba escuchar a Blaine, a su Blaine. Siempre pidiendo más, siempre jadeando, gimiendo necesitado. Estiró su brazo derecho y cogió el lubricante esparciendo una generosa cantidad sobre la raja de su chico, sus dedos fueron los primeros en entrar en ese culo apretado que Dave había disfrutado. Blaine aún estaba ahogando sus gemidos. David, lo dejó con la espalda sobre el colchón y le elevó las piernas nada que las colorara sobre sus hombros. Podía ver todo lo magnifico que era su ex amante. Frotó una vez más su polla y después le embistió de una sola vez.

—¡Sí! —Rugió de la garganta de Dave que aprovecho la elasticidad de su chico para casi doblarle para poder besarlo —. Joder, amor, sigues tan perfecto. Caliente, estrecho... —Dave empezó a moverse lentamente.

Cuando los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con desmesura y su boca lo imitó, Anderson no pudo, supo o quiso contenerse más. Sus manos se aferraron a los brazos firmes mientras jadeaba ansioso contra la boca de su oso, mirándolo con ojos nublados, con su cuerpo regodeándose, reconociendo el calor, la forma y la fuerza.

—David, Dave…oh…oh por dios…—ronroneó, tirando el mismo la cadera hacia la polla que le follaba, arañando lo que tocaba y gritando ante la profundidad con la que entraba.

—¿No…no te molesta?—volvió a moverse como pudo para embestirse contra Dave, subiendo sus 'garras' a los hombros amplios de Dave, mordiéndole los labios—Soy…soy…¡joder!—Escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Dave—ruidoso y exagerado y eso no es excitante…—recitó lo que había recordado.

—Pero que pendejada tan... Es un idiota. Eres tan excitante —Dave salió por completo y regresó embistiéndole fuertemente —. Así me tienes. Tu voz —Dave le besó —, tu piel, joder —mordió el pecho de Blaine —. Podría correrme con tan solo tus gemidos, amor —Le sonrió antes de empezar a follarle enserio. No podía evitar ser así, menos después de tanto tiempo sin él. Dave hizo crujir la cama, cogió las piernas de Blaine con sus manos abriéndolas más permitiendo que sus embestidas fuesen más profundas. El sudor empezaba a perlar sus cuerpos y Dave cerraba los ojos para poder escuchar la voz de Blaine diciendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Blaine no sabía que hacer estando tan excitado, tan en el borde, con la voz de Dave, grave y sensual, murmurándole al oído y haciendo que su propia boca no parara de gemir y de gritar. En un momento de lucidez, o tremenda falta de ésta, empujó a Dave con ambos brazos, tomando por sorpresa a éste. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que no era, Blaine gateó y le acarició las piernas mientras su lengua recorría los muslos, devorando con gula la enorme polla que extrañaba en su boca.

—Delicioso…—susurró, jalando el prepucio con sus dientes, manteniendo su culo en alto para que Dave pudiera seguirle viendo.

—Mierda... —Dave intentaba respirar. La boca de Blaine le estaba haciendo perder el piso. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el cabello de Blaine mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba las nalgas de Blaine y de pronto le dio un azote para deleitarse con las pequeñas marcas rojas que se formaban.

—¡AH!—exclamó Blaine sorprendido, jadeando sobre la excitación de Karofsky antes de volver a engullirla, meneando su culo tentadoramente, mirando a Dave por el rabillo del ojo como incitándolo a hacer aquello de nuevo.

Respiró fuertemente, estaba tan cerca. De nuevo, con la palma abierta y con más fuerza, le dio otro azote. Escuchó a Blaine gemir y Dave dio un golpe más.

—Sí... —Dave respiró —, sigues así, vas a lograr que me corra en esa boquita tuya tan ansiosa por probarme.

—¿Dónde quieres correrte…?—murmuró, dejando a sus pulgares masajeándole las bolas y el glande, dejando en éstos pequeñas lamidas mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Dave se volvió loco con la pregunta, con el tono, con la mirada de Blaine. Lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo besó. Estaba tan caliente que no podía más, empezó a masturbarse con fuerza sin dejar de besar a su chico y empezó a gemir antes de correrse bañando por completo el torso de Blaine. Sí, eso quería, bañarlo de él, de su esencia para que Blaine recordara siempre que se pertenecían mutuamente. Dave arrojó a Blaine sobre la cama y tomó la polla del director en su boca dejando escapar un sonido hambriento. Dave prácticamente estaba invitando a Blaine para que le follara la boca, para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Pero Blaine duró sólo un par de embestidas antes de arquear la espalda y, con sus dedos enterrados en el cabello de Dave, gritó dejando que su semen invadiera la boca de Karofsky. Una embestida más, y otra, y otra hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente lánguido, sudado y cansado, sonriendo como no lo hacía desde hace años. Abrumado por las sensaciones, se sentó e hizo que Dave dejara libre su polla para compartir su semen entre ambas bocas, en solo un beso, acostando con él a Dave lentamente, situándose él sobre su oso, sobre su pecho. Acurrucado y acomodado.

—Te amo, Blaine —Dave lo dijo sin pensarlo, abrazándole y suspirando feliz.

—Yo también te amo, Dave…—correspondió con una sonrisa perezosa, besándole el pecho—te amo…mucho.

* * *

_**No, no todo es tan perfecto. So... esperen y verán.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt ronroneó perezoso mientras se estiraba sobre las sábanas alborotadas y abrazaba posesiva y cariñosamente el torso de Sebastian. Lo contempló con una sonrisa boba, como si todavía no pudiera creer que era real y no estaba encerrado en un manicomio por haber perdido la cabeza y estar follando con tipos que deliraba que eran su suricata.

—Esto se siente bien —Sebastian dijo reajustando sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Kurt —. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me desperté tan contento.

—Ayer, cuando eras tú quien tenía la cara de idiota antes de que yo abriera los ojos—bromeó Hummel, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Idiota... no sólo... —Sebastian sonrió. No sabía cómo decirlo. Durante años se había sentido casi muerto en vida al lado de Alan y de pronto tener a Kurt era como respirar y era muy complicado poner eso en simples palabras. Prefirió volcar su cuerpo sobre el de Kurt y besarlo apasionadamente —. ¿Vas a venir conmigo a Rusia? —Preguntó a quemarropa. Antes sus planes habían sido vivir juntos en París con el temor de que las cosas pudiesen funcionar o no, en ese momento era distinto. Sebastian sabía que daría todo por estar con Kurt.

—Tendré que viajar continuamente a Paris. Todavía tengo algunas obras y papeles allí—contestó en un suspiro.

—Puedes ser actor en Rusia. Conozco mucha gente que se puede interesar en ti —y de no hacerlo, Sebastian podía hacer que se interesaran. No quería a Kurt lejos y menos si eso implicaba tener que ver a sus... amigos

—No puedo dejar esos negocios sin atender, Bastian. La compañía teatral donde apareceré en Les Miserables estrena en un mes y debo regresar a los ensayos. Tengo pendiente dos audiciones para dos posibles películas y cuando vuelva, debemos retomar la puesta en escena de la obra de Sam, que durará otras tres semanas más—Kurt suspiró fastidiado al recordar todo el trabajo pendiente—además, Nicolé necesita que vaya a la cede y tendré que viajar a Milán…va a sacar una nueva colección y, en el desfile, Astrit, Logan y yo haremos nuestro debut, y aún me quedan cuatro trajes por terminar…—hundió su rostro en el cuello ajeno—ahora que lo veo, es mucho…

—¿Tú quieres hacer todo eso? —Sebastian se separó de él. Rodó sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo —. Parece que no hay mucho lugar para mí en eso. Creo que tu amigo Samuel te verá más que yo —haber saltado el uno al otro había sido fácil pero Sebastian quería más. Lo quería todo, aunque parecía que Kurt estaba muy ocupado para eso. Le dolía pensar que estaba siendo injusto pero habían perdido mucho tiempo. Sebastian no sabía lo que era correcto.

—TENGO que hacer todo eso, Sebastian—Aclaró Hummel, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo contrariado—antes de venir aquí no tenía ni idea de que íbamos a terminar juntos. De hecho, tenía planes más desagradables y destructivos, pero planeaba regresar a Francia después de unas pequeñas vacaciones. Es trabajo que tengo que atender antes de siquiera poder irme a Rusia. Y aún con ello, deberé viajar seguido por asuntos que atender con Nicolé. Tal vez pueda actuar en compañías teatrales rusas…pero también debo aprender ruso...

—Ya... —Sebastian se puso de pie —. Voy a darme una ducha. Necesito hablar con Dave —cerró la puerta de la ducha para evitar que Kurt le siguiera. Se sentía infantilmente molesto, sobre todo porque quería gritarle a Kurt que él no TENÍA que hacer nada. Sebastian era tan rico que podían vivir diez vidas sin tener que preocuparse por nada, pero él sabía la respuesta a eso y la odiaba.

Hummel se mordió el labio y salió de la cama de un salto, envolviéndose con una bata y azotando la puerta al salir. Entendía a Sebastian, él también deseaba estar a su lado a cada momento que pudiera, pero Bas tenía negocios que atender en Rusia y él en Paris…y aunque pudiera descartarlos, no quería. Él no era de los que dejaban las cosas a medias, ni de los que vivían a expensas de otros; él quería triunfar por su mano y de a poco, con trabajo duro y esfuerzo…

Rumió hasta que algo curioso e inusitado apareció frente a él.  
—¿Disfrutando de los lujos de los Karofsky, Satan?

—Sólo les doy el privilegio de tenerme como visita —Santana miró hacia atrás de Kurt —. ¿Y tú bombón? ¿Lo dejaste atado a la cama?

El entrecejo de Hummel se frunció mientras se acomodaba la bata.  
—¿Ya los conocías, verdad?—rebatió con otra pregunta—a los únicos que vi venirse con nosotros fueron a Adams y Michellín. Seguramente Karofsky llegó antes, raptándose a Bilbo aprovechando que embriagaste a Finnick, y si no te conocieran aquí, no habría otra manera de que entraras. No parecen tratar bien a los invitados.

—Soy especial, Kurt. Siempre lo he sido —Santana se acercó a él y aspiró un poco sobre su cuello —. No hubo polvo mañanero, eso es raro, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

—Cierta suricata acaba de recordar que el chico a quien tomó por pareja es independiente, que le gusta trabajar y que tiene asuntos pendientes en Francia.

—Eso hubiese sido digno de verse. Aunque no me quejo de este espectáculo. Del uno al diez, ¿cuánto te importa? Si empezamos a decir verdades, tú debes saber que tarde o temprano, uno de los dos debe ceder —Santana quería a Kurt y a Blaine a su modo, pero los quería y no le gustaba la idea de verlos sufrir y menos por esos dos idiotas que eran Dave y Sebastian.

—10—Kurt ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Santana lo sabía. Lo había pasado demasiado mal todos esos años con los sentimientos de traición y venganza carcomiéndole el alma—Pero aunque adore estar con él, él también tiene que comprender que yo tengo ciertas cosas pendientes que tratar. No le pienso pedir que se mude a Francia conmigo, él tiene sus asuntos que atender en Moscú, y yo planeo ir allá cuando culmine con mi trabajo, pero hasta entonces…no podrá ser tan perfecto como lo es ahora—respiró hondo y apoyó la frente en el hombro de la morena—Y aún así deberé viajar de vez en cuando…Milán, Dinamarca, Londres y París más que nada. Teatro, cine, moda…Puedo manejar ciertas cosas en Rusia, pero no todo. Y aunque sé que Sebastian me daría todo para que no me alejara…tú sabes que yo no soy así…

—Pero tú sabes cómo es Sebastian. Es como un niño pequeño que necesita cariño, tal vez es porque su padre lo dejó sólo muy joven, pero Sebastian siempre busca la ternura. Piénsalo Kurt, tu puedes pedirle a Sebastian lo que quieras y él te lo dará, ¿tú puedes hacer lo mismo por él? Y no me refiero al dinero.

—Si los conoces desde hace tiempo…—fue la única respuesta de Hummel, buscando a tientas la mano de la latina, apretándola con algo de fuerza mientras intentaba develar todo aquello en lo que no quería pensar.

—No... —Santana sonrió abrazando a Kurt —. Espero que el oso haya tenido más suerte con Blaine.

—¿Fue tu idea, verdad?—respiró profundo—Espero que el agrado les dure, porque cuando la conciencia le remuerda a Blaine…no sé qué pasará con él. Con ellos.

—Claro que fue mi idea, ¿los conoces? ¿Crees que pueden pensar por sí mismos? Dave sólo ocupa su mente para los negocios. No te preocupes, por lo menos les di unos días de libertad. Finnick debe estar despertándose sin tener idea de donde está, sin celular y sin dinero.

Kurt dejó que una carcajada pura y divertida manara de sus labios, observándola de reojo, compartiendo ambos una mirada de complicidad:—Pobre Nick. Y ahora, ¿dónde lo dejaste? La última vez que nos visitaste, cuando nos reunimos en Helsinki, en Finlandia, lo dejaste en un pub a dos ciudades de distancia, en un pueblo que ni los mismos finlandeses conocían.

—Sí despertó antes, todavía debe estar en California y sino —Santana miró su reloj —, debe estar cruzando aguas internacionales. Va en un barco carguero con rumbo a las Antillas

Kurt se carcajeó, besando a la latina en la frente y en la mejilla: —Eres un demonio y por eso, te adoro—culminó con un cariñoso beso en los labios—Ahora, si Blaine pregunta, ¿tú dices…?

—Que su novio bebió de más y salió con dos tipos más grandes que Dave y que no supe más de él —Santana lo miró inocente.

—Y sabes que Blaine te creerá todo menos lo de los tipos, ¿verdad? Diré que salió con ellos. Te aseguro que Blaine ni siquiera encontrara la connotación sexual. Seguro sólo imagina que fue a tratar algún asunto importante con ellos. Lo conoces, nunca piensa mal a menos que tenga las pruebas enfrente.

—De hecho. Y le va a ir bien a Karofsky si Blaine no encuentra alguna prueba de la promiscuidad de su oso—frunció los labios—al menos Sebastian sabe que me follé a medio París, o lo intuye por la larga lista de gente a asesinar, pero Blaine…—chasqueó la lengua.

—Espero por el bien de Dave que no se entere. Tiene una ventaja, Blaine casi nunca hace preguntas y tampoco echa de menos ciertas cosas —Santana por ejemplo ya habría preguntado el motivo por el que terminaron Trent y el Oso, también sospecharía después de haberlo visto bailar tan bien tango. Uno de los amoríos de Dave fue un famoso bailarín argentino —. No hay nada mejor que la verdad. Es bueno que no le ocultes nada a Sebastian.

—Sí, lo sé—Kurt agradecía que su habilidad para mentir fuera lo suficientemente buena para que la misma Santana no lo notara—Y sí. Dave tiene suerte. Y Blaine si le preguntó porque había terminado con Trent, pero por lo que nuestro cachorro me contó, Karofsky le dijo que era porque lo amaba y extrañaba. O algo así.

—Mientras no le pregunte a Trent... —Santana odiaba la forma en la que Dave había tratado a Trent durante esos años pero lo que más le repugnaba era que Trent se había dejado hacer sin oponer la menor resistencia. Dave debió hacer algo terrible para que por fin lo mandara a mierda.

—Eso sería tener una jodida mala suerte—Como lo sería el también descubrir que él se acostó con David en el momento menos previsto por ambos—Pero finjamos que no estamos salados y que todo va a salir bien—respiró profundo antes de besar las manos de la morena—buscaré un baño y tomaré una ducha. Sebastian tratará de hablar con David y yo necesito pensar.

—Quiero ver a Sebastian intentando llamar la atención de Dave, sigue encerrado en su habitación con Blaine

—Y dudo que salgan de allí hasta que necesiten comer. O tal vez no salgan. No quiero imaginármelos—negó con una mueca—tu no los viste hace años jugando sus roleplay. Era espeluznante.

—No quiero saber. Ve, date una ducha y no pongas esas imágenes en mi cabeza.

Kurt sonrió, haciendo un amago de alejarse antes de relamerse los labios traviesamente.  
—Hey, Tana—la latina se volteó a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada—decían que eran Peeta y Gale, los de los juegos del hambre.

—¡Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, no puedes torturarme así!

Kurt sólo se carcajeó, alejándose con más elegancia de la que debería tener un hombre común en bata, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar él por Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine sentía que estaba soñando. Y muy probablemente lo estuviera. Si no, ¿Cómo podía justificar el haber estado entre los brazos de Dave una vez más, sintiendo sus labios carnosos, cariñosos y devotos besando cada trozo de su piel? ¿O el tacto del suave vello negro de su pecho debajo de sus dedos o de su lengua al saborear los erectos pezones? ¿O aquellas palabras dulces o guarras, o gemidos o suspiros que lo habían desvariar y perder la cabeza?

No. No podía ser real. No cuando él estaba con Finnick…a quién siempre ha querido, a quien le debe tanto, pero jamás ha podido amar, no con esa necesidad, con esa desesperación, con esa reverencia, con esa devoción ciega que sólo puede desarrollar por su cariñoso oso grizzli.

Apretando los ojos, temeroso a que su espejismo desapareciera, se acurrucó un poco más contra el cuerpo cálido a su lado, aspirando su aroma masculino pero agradable y dejándose llevar por el mismo. 'Si una ilusión puede ser tan vívida, no quiero volver a despertar' pensó para sus adentros.

Dave abrió los ojos y miró a Blaine acurrucado en su pecho. Suspiró feliz, haberle hecho caso a Santana había sido oportunamente perfecto. Acarició los mechones de rizos negros y jugo un poco con el suave cabello entre sus dedos.

—No supe cuánto te amaba hasta que te perdí —dijo suavemente y con los ojos cerrados. No sabía si Blaine estaba despierto pero necesitaba decirlo aunque no fuese directamente.

'No abras los ojos, no abras los ojos, no abras los ojos' se repitió cual mantra hasta que aquellas palabras calaron profundo en él. En sus ilusiones o sueños, Dave siempre le decía algo, pero no frases como aquellas. Nunca esa, precisamente.

Aún en contra de la parte de su cerebro que le ordenaba volver a dormir y provocarse un coma voluntario en el proceso, Blaine lo contempló con sus curiosos y amplios ojos amarillos, tragando duro y lamiéndose los labios, besando suavemente, la piel del pecho que estaba a su disposición.

—Hubiera sido mejor descubrir eso antes.

—Lo sé —Dave le sonrió débilmente antes de besarlo de nuevo —. Fuimos unos idiotas. Porque independientemente del tiempo, lo que más lamento es haberte hecho llorar —Dave se tragó el nudo en su garganta —. Lo siento tanto, y me duele saber que eso no basta —Dave sufría al pensar en todo lo que había provocado en la vida de Blaine.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, David. Y por muchas disculpas que se ofrezcan, odio que nazca y venganzas que se cobren, nada va a cambiar el pasado—Blaine tragó duro, pero no desvió los ojos de la mirada verde de Dave.

—Lo sé. Pero te juro que a partir de este momento mi vida entera será para hacerte feliz. Para lograr que tengas una sonrisa para siempre en tus labios y que puedas olvidar sólo un poco del mucho daño que te hice.

—Voy a dejar los negocios por un año o dos —Dave miraba a Blaine mientras le acariciaba la espalda —, podremos viajar, podrás hacer tus películas. Quiero verte feliz y realizado —Dave se puso estúpidamente nervioso pero recordó las palabras de Azimio: no tienes a nadie. Y él en realidad si quería tener una familia, dejar un legado, saber que su vida significó algo para alguien y sólo lo quería construir al lado de Blaine —. Sé que es muy pronto pero he pensado en tener... hijos... tal vez —susurró lo último con la esperanza de no asustar a Blaine.

—¿Hijos?—Blaine ladeó la cabeza, luciendo más como un chico curioso, no conteniéndose al soltar una risilla fresca y contenta—Si…siempre te imaginé como un hombre de familia. Y que serías un perfecto padre—completó con un asentimiento. Dave todavía parecía nervioso, por lo que Blaine, en pos de calmarlo, acunó su mejilla con una mano, acariciando sus labios, tratando de no lucir tan inmensamente feliz como se sentía por sus propias ilusiones—también me pregunté muchas veces quien sería el que dictara la disciplina. Yo soy demasiado blando a menos de que se trate de trabajo.

—Siempre le podemos decir a Kurt que nos ayude. Porque si tuviesen esa mirada tuya de fijo yo no podía negarles nada —Dave tumbó a Blaine sobre la cama y lo miró intensamente por unos segundos —. Cásate conmigo Blaine —como por arte de magia Dave apareció entre sus dedos una réplica exacta en oro del Anillo Único con unas inscripciones en tengwar.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?—Anderson trataba de distraerse para no sonrojarse tanto, pero era un intento inútil. Su rostro resplandecía en colores carmesí junto con la enorme y encantadora sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios.

—De la cómoda que está a tu lado —Dave jugó con el anillo entre sus dedos —. Un año después de dejar Lima viajaba por Otradny, es una pequeña ciudad al sur de Rusia. Se encuentra a la margen del río Bolshói. Nosotros queríamos hacer un trato con los comerciantes de la ciudad pero habíamos tenido muy mala suerte, no confiaban en Sebastian ni en mí. Una tarde, justo antes de regresar, una niña cayó al río. Sebastian y yo ayudamos a rescatarla. Logré sacarla del río antes de que la corriente la arrastre. Sólo vivía con su abuela y ella me dijo que había adquirido conmigo una deuda que tenía que pagarme. Me dio este anillo, pensé que era una copia barata pero no, la inscripción no tiene nada que ver con la película. Es original, diferente. Yo lo regresé a la mujer lo que más quería en el mundo y ella me dio lo más valioso que tenía.

—¿En-entonces…? Éste anillo…existe…digo, te lo regalaron. Pero…—Blaine jadeó, mirando a Karofsky y a la pequeña argolla intercaladamente—es real. Es…es el anillo único…pero no es. Es…real—Agitó la cabeza. No decía más que incoherencias, pero ¿qué más articula?—¿Y por qué a mí? Este…este anillo, es un anillo demasiado precioso, demasiado preciado, demasiado especial. Es algo…algo que seguramente jamás esperé ver y catalogar como históricamente existente. ¿Qué tal si en verdad unos elfos de las tierras nórdicas lo fabricaron? ¿Qué tal si fue forjado por algún dios nórdico real? ¿Por qué me lo darías? Es…demasiado.

Dave le sonrió y lo besó suavemente, no podía evitarlo cuando se podía así. Sólo quería ser terriblemente egoísta y tenerlo para él, pero algo le decía que tenía que compartir su genialidad con el mundo.

—No creo que los elfos, amor. Pero si es una pieza única. Lo está grabado en el anillo es en un ruso muy antiguo, quiere decir: me encuentro en ti —Dave fue deslizando lentamente el anillo sobre el dedo de Blaine y sonrió al notar que le quedaba a perfección.

—¿Cómo sabes que un elfo no lo forjó? Si este anillo existe, no se puede descartar la posibilidad—insistió Blaine. La risa que el comentario provocó en Dave embelesó al director más de lo que la argolla lo había hecho, colocándose discretamente a la altura de aquella boca y besarla con roces suaves pero significativos, dejando que las palabras atoradas en su garganta, escaparan—¿Y cómo podré notificar que una parte de mí se encuentra en ti? —alzó su muñeca y dejó que el anillo quedara a la vista de ambos—porque yo con esto puedo constatar que una parte de tí siempre estará conmigo. Pero yo no tengo nada preparado para ti.

—Desde que te conocí, tú siempre has estado aquí —Dave llevó la mano derecha de Blaine hacia su corazón —. Te amo, Blaine Warbler

—Y recuerdo otras cosas —Dave arrastró sus labios por el cuello de Blaine —, como que te encanta gritar durante el sexo. Lo que no entiendo es porque lo evitas ahora —mordió suavemente el hombro de su chico.

Blaine se estremeció irremediablemente, conteniendo el suspiro en su garganta y tratando de alargar aún más el tiempo de su respuesta.  
—Por nada—mintió. Con muy poca credibilidad en su voz, cabía admitir.

—Entonces quiere decir que sí yo sigo besándote así —bajó lentamente, hasta llegar a su pecho capturando uno de su pezones en la boca para recorrerlo con la punta de la lengua esperando una reacción adecuada de Blaine.

—¿Qué…que si tú sigues besándome así?—jadeó el moreno, llevándose una mano disimuladamente a la boca, invitándole a continuar.

—Tal vez —bajó sobre el abdomen de Blaine hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de su polla —, pueda hacerte gemir como antes —su lengua plana y deseosa lamió desde la base hasta la punta de esa polla —. O tal vez mi boca no sea tan talentosa —besó los huesos de la cadera —. Tal vez necesites otra cosa... podría ser... ¿mi polla enterrada en culo?

—¡Oh, di…!—Blaine se mordió un dedo, observando atento y deseoso sus movimientos. Removió las piernas y ronroneó gustoso que optaba por sentir aún más las maravillas que podía provocarle con esa boca.

—¡Oh, di…!—Blaine se mordió un dedo, observando atento y deseoso cada uno de los movimientos de Dave. Removió las piernas y ronroneó gustoso con cada lamida, con la sensación del aire caliente de su aliento frotando su desnudez—Digo…tal vez.

Dave no estaba conforme con eso. Blaine tenía que aprender de alguna forma que él no era como sus otros amantes. Lo sujetó de la cadera para girarlo sobre la cama, las grande manos de Dave elevaron su cadera un poco, rescató el lubricante para derramar lo que quedaba en el tubo directamente dentro del culo de Blaine. Dave entró en él y luego salió, y de nuevo le penetro para moverse un poco esperando que Blaine reaccionara, cuando eso no sucedió, Dave decidió que tenía que tomar medidas. Cogió fuertemente la cintura de Blaine y le embistió con furia. Dave se movía salvaje, sin contemplar nada que placer de poseer a Blaine, de llevarlo al orgasmo golpeando una y otra vez en su interior.

Gritos, chillos, súplicas y gemidos fueron el resultado de tan brutales movimientos. Blaine no había tenido tiempo de pensar. Una nueva embestida y Anderson chilló el nombre de Dave, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, clamando por más mientras echaba su trasero hacia atrás lo más que podía. Los dedos de Dave se anclaron en su piel y sus súplicas fueron escuchadas cuando las embestidas se volvieron casi frenéticas, moviendo la cama al compás de como Dave le follaba.

—¡Dave! ¡Carajo, Dave…! ¡Más! ¡Más duro!—rogó mientras se arqueaba como un felino—¡Tu polla se siente bien…demasiado…más! — se lamió los labios, exhalando sonidos eróticos, chupándose y lamiéndose los dedos de una de sus manos cuando no estaba implorando por más—Eso amor…¡má-aaah!…tu leche, Dave…La quiero, profundo…por completo...

Dave aulló de placer, uso su auto control para no correrse primero. Necesitaba que Blaine se derramara sobre sus sábanas, llevó su mano derecha hacia la boca de su chico quien, para deleite de Dave, lamió uno a uno sus dedos. Uso esa humada mano para acariciarle. Cuando Blaine se corrió, Dave liberó su orgasmo, embistió profundamente a Blaine y se vino gritando su nombre. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su chico para besarlo suavemente.

—Eres tan perfecto —dijo mordiéndole los labios —. No puedo dejarte escapar.

—Tú tienes un fetiche conmigo gritando…—susurró agotado y acurrucado contra Dave—yo no quiero escapar...

—¡Sí! ¡Joder, claro que sí! Pero que tú gritando eres el mejor actor porno que hay. Cuando gritas mi nombre creo que la polla me crece dos o tres centímetros más —Dave bromeó — y me pongo más duro que una puta viga, eso puedes jurarlo.

—No necesitas decírmelo, acabo de sentirlo—jadeó entre deseoso y exhausto, llevando una mano a la polla ajena, acariciándola mientras lamía el sudor que corría del cuello de Dave, dejando un mordisco en el hombro—de hecho si crece, tu polla…me hace gritar ante la sola pulsación que causa el que aumente de tamaño, y luego te mueves rápido, y muy profundo, y luego ya no sé lo que digo…—lo volvió a morder—Aunque, ¿sabes…?—se arrimó a su oreja, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva cerca de ella, soplando antes de sonreír y jadear—Con sólo hacer lo que hacías antes…murmurarme al oído todas las guarradas que te gustaría hacerme, pude haber perdido el control

Después de todo, tu voz es mucho más sensual cuando está enronquecida por el deseo, y aunque no lo notes…—bajó un poco más la voz—suenas exquisitamente demandante...

—¿En serio? —Dave envolvió la mano de Blaine que le acariciaba con la suya —. Haberlo dicho antes... yo tengo un fetiche con tus gritos y todo parece indicar que te gusta que te hable sucio. Interesante... —Dave estaba empezando a ponerse duro de nuevo. Con sus labios rozo el pabellón de oreja de Blaine —. Te gusta que te diga lo bien que te ves cuando me pones el culo y puedo ver a la perfección como mi polla te abre —Dave le habló tono bajó, aprovechando su voz.

Blaine gruñó, removiéndose mientras gemía por lo bajo, ronroneando un '¿Y qué más?' demasiado ansioso a la par que jugaba con el oscuro vello púbico que rodeaba el creciente miembro de Karofsky

—Saber que estás ansioso por mí —Dave empezó a besar la piel que rodeaba esa oreja mientras empezaba acariciar la polla de Blaine —. Cada gemido tuyo me lo dice, me suplica porque llegue más profundo y luego arqueas más la espalda, como un pequeño gatito necesitado de toda la atención que le pueda dar mi polla. Me fascina que te pierdas en el placer, seguro no te das cuenta de cómo me pides que te folle, pero lo haces. Tan necesitado, tan deseoso de ser mío...

Blaine gime un poco más fuerte al mismo tiempo que le da un apretón a la polla de David, cada vez más consistente, más sólida, más cercana a como está cuando lo embiste sin darle tregua. Lamiéndose los labios, dispuesto a experimentar un poco, se recorre lo suficiente para apartar su oreja de los labios de Dave y poner la suya propia justo en el punto exacto para soltar sus propios gemidos, ronroneando por cada una de las caricias, gimiendo quedo el nombre de su oso, reteniendo el aire cuando sintió un tirón y la polla se endureció casi por completo.

Dave soltó un sonido gutural desde el fondo de su garganta. Para ese punto no sabía quién estaba volviendo loco a quien pero si sabía que había un montón de placer de por medio. Besó a Blaine descuidadamente mientras movía su cadera para ganar más fricción.

De un solo movimiento, Blaine se empotró sobre Dave, no dándole tiempo para pensar o razonar. Con una sonrisa golosa y repasando la lengua sobre sus labios, le besó antes de tomar su polla y hundirla por completo en su culo. Blaine gimió alto y claro, apartándose de los labios de Karofsky para poder jalar aire, tanteándole el pecho como un pero apoyo para levantarse y dejarse caer con un nuevo y sonoro gimoteo.  
—Dave…— rumió mirándole lo mejor que podía con sus ojos dopados por el placer—¿que…?-Meneo la cadera de adelante para atrás, presumiendo su elasticidad al tirar hacia delante su vientre y su pecho mientras su cuello quedaba expuesto al tirar la cabeza hacia atrás—¿Que…que decías?

—Joder, Blaine —siseo dejándole libertad para que hiciese con él de todo —. Que eres un pequeño cachorro necesitado de mi polla. Mírate, encima de mí queriendo más. No puedo quejarme —las grandes manos de Dave fueron a sus nalgas para separarlas y hundir un poco más la polla —. Tienes un culo de primera, amor —Dave miraba la cara de placer que Blaine le estaba regalando —. Lo bien que me llevas dentro de él y como cada musculo de tu precioso cuerpo se estremece cuando te follas más duro sobre mi verga. ¿Cómo no desear cada pequeña parte de ti?

Blaine no duró demasiado, dando tumbos y saltos sobre Dave hasta que su propio pecho y parte de su rostro quedaron manchados con los restos de su semen a la par que gimoteaba lo delicioso que era tenerlo dentro. Jadeante y agotado, apretó sus nalgas y lo cabalgó un poco más, lo suficiente para que Dave se corriera por segunda vez en su trasero.  
Cuando las manos de Dave sobre su cadera comenzaron a relajarse y a perder fuerza, se dejó caer cómodamente sobre los amplios pectorales que se contraían por el esfuerzo. Ronroneó, dejando a sus dedos perderse por el vello suave y negro, entreabriendo sus ojos con pereza mientras murmuraba un débil pero significativo 'te amo' antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**_Aquí andamos de nuevo, se lo prometí a Anixita, y fue tarde pero seguro. Espero subir otro el fin de semana sino se interpone la RL en ello. _**

**_Un abrazo_**


	18. Chapter 18

SO

Cuando Blaine volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba literalmente dormido sobre Dave, con la polla de éste dentro de su cuerpo y los amplios brazos rodeándole posesivos pero cariñosos. Como pudo, se estiró tratando de no despertar a su oso hasta que el rugir de su estómago lo sobresaltó, haciendo que se moviera descuidadamente y que la polla de Dave entrara un poco más en su cuerpo, haciéndolo enrojecer.

Dave gimió aún con los ojos cerrados y ajusto sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Blaine. Estaba en un estado de completo placer y quería que perdurara, empezó a mover suavemente su cadera sin darse cuenta.

—No, Dave, espera. Tengo hambre—murmuró Blaine con el rostro rojo, pero parecía que su novio seguía por el octavo sueño. Le palmeó un poco el pecho, pero el movimiento de cadera de Dave estaba dando frutos. Agachando la cabeza, soltó un gemido ahogado y placentero en su oreja, estrujando cualquier cosa que estuviera en su disposición, olvidándose de que tenía 'otro' tipo' de hambre y no aquel. No como prioritario, al menos.

Dave abrió los ojos y sonrió. Blaine se veía adorable, su pelo era un nido de rizos que iban para todos lados y su rostro se estaba ensombreciendo por la barba. No, ese ya no era un Blaine de dieciocho años, ese era un hombre y Dave ama los cambios. Impulsó su cadera para llegar más profundo. Sólo tenía la intención de sentirlo apretado y dispuesto, pero no quería llegar a más, no aún.

—¿Quieres ir la cocina para que te prepare algo? —Dave sabía que podía pedir de todo y se lo traerían pero con Blaine a su lado sólo quería complacerlo.

Blaine asintió repetidas veces, sabiendo que su boca no estaba habilitada para contestar algo coherente, no cuando tal movimiento le había hecho soltar todo el aire que tenía de reserva en un gemido algo grave.

Dave cerró los ojos disfrutando la posición. Fue saliendo poco a poco, suspiró cuando sintió su polla resbalar por completo perdiendo el calor que la había rodeado tan placenteramente. Dejó a Blaine en la cama mientras se colocaba la bata, abrió el armario y sacó de él una bata de seda ver oscuro, la había visto colgada en una tienda y de inmediato imaginó a Blaine con ella. La compró a pesar de saber que no era el estilo de su amante y también con la clara sospecha de que tal vez Blaine jamás la usaría.

—Ven —deslizó la bata sobre los hombros de Blaine —. Sé que no es tu estilo pero moría por vértela puesta.

—¿Cuándo la compraste?—preguntó, jugando con las mangas de la bata que le quedaban ligeramente más grandes—Es un verde bonito…de hecho, es verde Loki, ¿vez? es como que el mismo color de la ropa que traía en los Avengers, por allá del 2012.

—La compre la noche que llegamos a L.A —después de discutir con Kurt y pensar en cancelar la película de Blaine, claro que su chico no tenía por qué saberlo —. Sí, verde Loki y te queda genial. ¿Tengo que conseguirme un martillo y teñirme de rubio? —Le ajustó el nudo de la bata para luego abrazarlo.

Blaine no pudo evitar carcajearse, como tampoco el que su cara se pusiera aún más roja de lo que estaba. De ser posible.

—Sería interesante lo del martillo, tienes más o menos su estatura y complexión, pero yo optaría por peluca. Me gusta tu cabello corto y negro.

—Anotado —Dave estaba empezando a ponerse duro de nuevo. Prefirió apartarse del abrazo y llevarlo a la cocina. Fue bastante interesante discutir con Marty quien estaba completamente indignado al saber que Dave quería cocinar el desayuno pero Dave pudo imponer sus órdenes y le dejaron la cocina para sí mismo. Lo primero que hizo fue servirle un vaso de jugo de manzana mientras él se servía una taza de café, negro, cargado y sin endulzante —. ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?

—¿Té chai?—Blaine ladeó la cabeza mientras tomaba su jugo, asomando sus enormes ojos por la orilla del vaso—No sé. Últimamente he estado comiendo mucho pan y huevos, y creo que subí como un kilo o dos—picó su propio vientre—pero se me antojan hot cakes, o algo de comida rusa. O solo un helado enorme de chocolate con jarabe de chocolate y fresas y plátano.

—Te ves igual de maravilloso que siempre —Dave le besó —. Y del helado ni hablar. Eso no es muy sano, cariño —Dave le sonrió tomando lo necesario para hacer unos hot cakes que era lo mejor de la selección de Blaine. Empezó tarareando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Cuando por fin estuvo el desayuno, se lo puso enfrente a Blaine junto con un bote de miel, otro de mermelada y uno más de cajeta —. ¿Algo más? Y que no sea el helado por favor.

Blaine abrió y cerró la boca antes de negar.—Sólo una cosa—murmuró, alargando el cuello para besar a Dave y apremiarlo con una amplia sonrisa—Gracias por el desayuno.

—¡Marty! —Santana López entró a la cocina y al ver la escena no pudo aguantar más —. Con razón pararon los gritos —miró su reloj y le sonrió a Dave —. ¿Desayuno? —Dave asintió —Son las doce del día. Tú deberías estar haciendo millones en lugar de estar aquí —Santana caminó hacia Blaine y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla —. Hola nene. ¿Te trato bien este bruto?

—Buenas, Tana—contestó bastante apenado. Su amiga no era para nada discreta al 'insinuar' que había escuchado todo—Si, bastante bien. Y, em…¿Estoy estorbando? Si Dave tiene que trabajar, tal vez deba regresar a mi oficina...

—¡NO! —Dijeron Santana y Dave al mismo tiempo. Dave miró a la chica quien negó se sentó al lado de Blaine —. Tengo que trabajar pero no es nada importante. Estoy de vacaciones —Santana iba a responder pero Dave continuó —. Sólo tengo que ver unas cosas con Richard y después podemos ir a tu oficina si necesitas algo de allá o puedo mandarte a instalar otra aquí o te compró algún estudio. UNIVERSAL, ABC... no sé...

—No, no necesito nada de la oficina. De hecho Fergus, Tania, Mike y Tina deben de estar bien muertos y enterrados. A esos cuatro les gusta tomar, y Fergus toma como cuba. Se nota que es irlandés—se llevó un pedazo de hot cake a la boca y le ofreció un poco a Dave y a Santana—Y Tana, lamento…lamento si hice mucho ruido…no era mi intención perturbarte. Tal vez deba de…

—No —Dave miró mal a Santana —. Tú no debes nada. Es mi casa y me encanta que grites, gimas y aúlles —Santana tuvo que aguantar las arcadas.

—Dave, no creo que a Santana le guste mucho esta conversación...

—No me importa. La verdad, sí yo hubiese estado tantos años sin un buen polvo, los gritos hubiesen sido lo de menos. Y de hecho, el lindo osito tiene razón —Santana cogió la mejilla de Dave apretándola —. Es su casa. En realidad no me molestaron los gritos, fueron ciertas imágenes las que... —había dos o tres cosas que Santana no quería saber y una de esas era los juegos que se traían esos dos.

—¿Imágenes? ¿Qué imágenes?

—En serio no, nene. Por favor —la súplica de Santana era real. Dave arqueó su cejas y sonrió. Terminen aquí, vayan por una ducha y nos vemos en el despacho —Santana se robó el café de Dave y un beso de Blaine —. Por cierto Pumba, necesitare terapia y tú la vas a pagar —Dave negó.

—¡Adios, Tana! ¡Salúdame a Brit, y dile que quiero verla!—La latina hizo un ademán a modo de despedida mientras Blaine regresaba a su plato—me gustaría saber de que imágenes estaba hablando...

—Puedo pensar algunas y todas empiezan con nosotros vestidos de alguna persona, y terminan con nosotros desnudos, sudados y gimiendo —Dave soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro sonrojado de Blaine.

—Pero ella no tiene por qué saber eso. Digo, nunca le ha tocado vernos así-apeló el moreno, tartamudeando.

—No, en teoría a nadie le ha tocado vernos pero sí escucharnos —Dave jaló el cuerpo de Blaine hacia el suyo para besarlo y luego susurrarle —. Mi favorito fue verte vestido de Harry sólo con la corbata y tu erección goteante lista para mí.

—Y tú de Neville. De hecho tenías una bufanda esa vez—sonrió, pasando un dedo por el pecho amplio—y encontraste varias maneras creativas de como ocuparla.

—Aún ponemos usarla. Sé que la tienes —Dave estaba acariciando las piernas de Blaine. De pronto sintió que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su bata, no se había dado cuenta que tenía el móvil allí, era un mensaje de Santana: El trabajo primero, pervertido —. Joder.

—Hay que terminar aquí y luego arreglarnos. ¿Me quieres acompañar a la reunión? No es nada pesado. Sólo tengo que firmar algunas cosas que Richard me envió —Dave besó suavemente los labios de Blaine quien aceptó no del todo convencido de estar en esa junta.

Se dieron una ducha rápida y bajaron al despacho dónde ya estaban. Sebastian, Azimio y Santana revisando los documentos. Dave entró de la mano de Blaine que estaba algo cohibido. Sebastian no sabía cómo sentirse, Blaine nunca le había caído mal, pero en esos años lo había recordado como el hermano del hombre que había matado a su padre. Aunque Sebastian podía asumir que el sentimiento era similar, Blaine estaba frente al hombre que pudo haber matado a su hermano.

—¿Qué hay para hoy? —Santana le tenido un montón de carpetas.

Cuando Dave se introdujo de lleno en los papeles Blaine dejó de ponerle atención a la conversación. Lentamente se aisló y se acomodó en el sofá del cuarto, mirándolos como si fuera alguien externo, un excluido, un simple observador.

No le había dicho nada a David porque deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, pero no quería estar allí. Le incomodaba.

No habría problema si sólo fueran ellos dos y Santana; aunque ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, no sabía que su amiga y él se conocían, no habían actuado como tal cuando Tana hizo acto de presencia en su estudio un par de días antes. El punto era que se habría sentido más  
cómodo, más...'bienvenido', por decirlo de alguna manera, en ese círculo cercano que rodeaba siempre a David. Pero la presencia de Adams y Sebastian lo cohibían. Y por muy buenas razones.

Él, desde el principio, jamás había sido el objeto de la devoción de Azimio y nunca tuvo pavor en mostrar lo mucho que le desagradaba y reprobaba su relación con su amigo, y aunque había sido él quien les informó de lo que ocurrió, todavía se notaba esa renuencia hacia él y Kurt; y Sebastian...

Blaine se acomodó, mirando de reojo al novio de su amigo, frunciendo el entrecejo y pasando saliva con algo de dificultad. Con él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar. No lo 'odiaba', esa era una palabra demasiado fuerte y no estaba seguro de que pudiera llegar a albergar un sentimiento tan destructivo y profundo como ese; pero le repelía. Había confiado en él, había tratado de forjar una amistad con él, lo había empezado a querer, y luego llegó ese problema...Sebastian había matado a su hermano, y aunque tuviera una muy buena razón, jamás lo podría perdonar. No sólo por eso, sino por todo lo que aquello desencadeno...

Dave notaba la incomodidad de Blaine. Se concentró en los documentos que tenía que leer, Azimio le explicaba algunas inversiones y Santana le hablaba de los convenientes de regresar. Dave firmó todo lo que debía. Cuando estaba por irse notó el semblante inusualmente agrio de Sebastian, no veía eso desde que Kurt llegó a irrumpir en su vida de nuevo.

-Creo que es todo. Ya pueden ir a follar -Santana rió por la cara de Blaine -. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Jefe -Azimio se retiró dándole un simple asentir a Blaine. Cuando Sebastian estaba a punto de irse, Dave lo detuvo.

-Quiero hablar contigo -Sebastian miró hacia Blaine que se removió incómodo -. Vamos -Dave abrió el ventanal para poder entrar a la amplia terraza con vista al jardín y a la piscina que seguía siendo uno de los deleites de su amigo. Dave quería que estuviera cómodo mientras hablaban -. En seguida regreso -Dave le sonrió a su chico antes de entrecerrar el ventanal y alcanzar a Sebastian -. ¿Qué pasó Rett?

-Nada -el desinterés se clavó en el pecho de Dave.

-Rett... -Sebastian suspiró pesadamente.

-Tuve una pelea con Kurt. Él quiere seguir su vida de actor, sus obras, sus películas, hacer vestuarios. París, Dinamarca y no sé qué más. No tiene espacio en su agenda para mí -Sebastian parecía un crío al que le habían dicho que no habría juguetes.

-Dejó a su padre, su hermano, su novio, aceptado por todo mundo. Y está aquí, contigo. ¿Qué te dice? -Sebastian negó.

-Es que es eso. Dejó tanto por mí, para estar conmigo y resulta que su trabajo es la prioridad cuando él a mi lado no necesita nada. Le daría todo lo que me pidiese -Dave dejó caer suavemente su mano sobre la espalda de Sebastian.

-Él quiere realizarse como profesional. Quiere tener una carrera, su dinero y un prestigio. No puedes evitarle eso, Rett. Me has dicho que le darías todo lo que te pidiese, bueno, sé hombre y cumple, te está pidiendo eso. ¿Amas? -Sebastian asintió -. Hazlo feliz y sé feliz con él. Te lo mereces porque la vida nos negó esto mucho tiempo y no podemos dejar que la felicidad se vaya de nuestro lado sólo por no ser lo suficientemente hombres, no de nuevo.

Sebastian le dio un abrazo y salió corriendo. Dave sonrió, ese era su amigo.

—Sabes utilizar bien las palabras—Blaine salió al balcón cuando Sebastian desapareció—era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar—Se volteó para mirar la puerta que quedó abierta—al menos sé que Kurt está en buenas manos, y que estar contra Burt no será en vano.

—Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los mayores —Dave jaló a Blaine para que cayera sobre su pecho —. Estoy bromeando —lo abrazó fuertemente —. Ustedes le dieron la espalda a su familia por estar aquí, lo menos que debemos hacer es asegurarnos de que sean felices.

Blaine alzó el rostro, mirándolo con disimulo, tratando de deshacer el nudo que había en su garganta. Apretó la ropa de Dave y se dejó embriagar por su aroma al hundir la cara en el reconfortante pecho. Quería hablar, pero su garganta no se lo permitía. Debía decirlo, pero no quería despertar de ese sueño de corta duración.

Sebastian se detuvo un momento antes de acercarse a Kurt que estaba contemplando el agua de la piscina como si en ella pudiese encontrar la verdad más profunda de la vida. Dave había tenido razón, Kurt lo dejó todo por estar con él, Sebastian tenía que corresponder a eso haciéndole feliz. Podía hacerlo, podía dejarlo hacer todo... aunque se le quebrara el corazón. Tomó aire y camino decidido, se colocó justo detrás de él.

Kurt se volteó para mirarlo, lo había escuchado acercarse. Palmeó el lugar a su costado, invitando a Sebastian a sentarse. Cuando éste accedió, no sin algo de renuencia, Hummel tomó sus manos y le miró con aquellos profundos y expresivos ojos verde azules. Se veían tranquilos, serenos, pero decididos. Colocó un par de dedos sobre los labios de Smythe cuando éste hizo un amago de abrir la boca, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo dejara hablar primero, a lo que Sebastian no pudo negarse.

—Bas…—Kurt se lamió los labios, apretándolos antes de proseguir—Sebastian, no quiero pelear contigo. No tan pronto, al menos—hizo un amago de sonreír—Lo lamento si te abrumé ésta mañana pero estoy tan acostumbrado a tener la libertad de hacer lo que quiera que no consideré que ahora estamos ambos juntos en esto. Tú y yo—apretó un poco más las manos ajenas, llevándolas hasta sus labios, cerrando sus ojos mientras las besaba—No…no puedo ni quiero dejar las cosas a medias, no es mi estilo. Necesito terminar lo que empiezo, pero-tragó duro-pero estoy dispuesto a hacer algunos sacrificios. Aún puedo llamar al director de Lés Miserables e informarle que no puedo presentarme. Sé que se enfadará, pero tengo un estupendo doble y sé qué hará un buen trabajo. También puedo dejar de lado las audiciones a las que planeaba asistir para nuevas puestas en escena, pero si te pediré algo de paciencia con la obra de Sam y las veces que me soliciten en grabaciones. No tengo papeles muy grandes en esas dos películas de las que te comentaba, pero son algo, y me costó mucho obtener el puesto…—Hizo otra pausa, acariciando con su pulgar la muñeca de Smythe—Con lo de las colecciones…Hablaré con Nicolé. Ella necesita supervisar mi trabajo, pero puedo verla una vez cada dos semanas en París hasta el día de la presentación. E intentaré que los siguientes encargos de diseños personalizados sean aquí. Haré todo lo posible, todo, para separarme de ti lo menos posible. Aún tengo que estudiar y aprender ruso, mucho antes de siquiera pensar en trabajar para algún teatro o algún proyecto cinematográfico, pero me esforzaré. Sólo…tenme un poco de paciencia.

—¿Puedo? —Sebastian negó —. Eso es lo quiero Campanita y tú no quieres dejar nada de eso. Pero yo si quiero que seas feliz. Harás tu obra, tus papeles, tendrás tu colección. Voy a viajar contigo lo más que pueda. No puedo dejarles a Dave y a Richard todo, soy socio y todo esto se tiene que mantener con trabajo pero no voy a dejarte dormir solo ninguna noche, te lo juro.

Kurt lo miró, gratamente abrumado por la noticia. Si era sincero, no se esperaba una sorpresa como esa, pero fue agradable e inesperada.

—Gracias…—se arrimó a besarle la frente—pero yo también puedo sacrificar un poco más, Sebastian. No quiero que te sientas presionado de viajar conmigo todo el tiempo, o que debas de dejar tus negocios por acompañarme a atender los míos. Si me das libertad, soy capaz de seguir de trotamundos hasta sentirme satisfecho conmigo mismo—advirtió.

—Te puedo poner una cadena —bromeó. La verdad es que añoraba una casa, a Kurt en ella y la paz de hacerlo todo junto pero tenía que apoyar a su pareja.

—Tal vez. No es una mala idea—rió—Pero estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa. Sólo…déjame terminar allá mis asuntos pendientes, sólo esos meses, un año si tengo poca suerte. Y luego, trataré de hacer todos mis negocios y trabajos por aquí cerca, o lo más que me sea posible. ¿Te parece? Tal vez siga viajando, pero mucho menos, lo suficiente para que podamos vivir juntos, solos, como hace años lo habíamos intentado planear.

—Un año. Una casa para nosotros —era bueno no escuchar los gritos de Dave y Blaine —. Bien, pero en este tiempo no me puedes quitar el placer de llegar a dormir contigo todas las noches.

—¿Quién dijo que te iba a revocar de tal placer?—la sonrisa de Kurt se ensanchó—Aunque dudo que todas las noches me dejes dormir.

—De alguna forma tengo que desquitarme que tú estés en París con ese rubio de bote mientras yo estoy en Moscú caliente y necesitado de cariño.

—No es como si fuera a quedarme en su casa a dormir—sonrió de medio lado—para eso rentaré mi propio departamento. Con una cama pequeña, para que te veas obligado a abrazarme todas las noches con tal de que no te tire de la cama.

—¿Tenemos que pasar por eso? Porque yo tengo un departamento precioso que se muere porque alguien viva en él —Sebastian lo había comprado por la nostalgia. Nunca lo había usado pero con Kurt de regreso en su vida se estaba planteando la idea de comprarle un castillo —. Sé que todo lo quieres con el fruto de trabajo y bla, bla, bla, pero puedo regalarte algo ¿no? No tengo hijos, no tengo perros, no tengo familia, quiero compartir mi dinero contigo —Sebastian la lanzó la mirada más pura que tenía y se sorprendía de eso pero estaba desnudando una parte de su alma —. Podemos dormir abrazados en la cama de ese departamento.

Kurt lo tomó por las mejillas y se acercó a Sebastian para besarlo sorpresiva y profundamente, robándose su aliento, sus suspiros complacidos y el calor de su boca. Kurt quería darle todo lo que Sebastian había dicho y más. Una familia, hijos, Blaine ya contaba por mascota…y aunque aún era muy pronto, se lo darían, porque quería compartir esas cosas sólo con él.

—Tal vez pueda ceder de vez en cuando…—susurró dejando que sus bocas que rozaran con cada palabra—como en eso…Me gustaría conocer ese departamento. ¿Cómo es?

—Grande —Sebastian le beso —, lujoso —otro beso —, en un buen lugar —un beso más —y... en realidad nunca he estado en el departamento. Sólo lo compre —sonrió —. Pero seguro es bonito y si no te gusta pues compramos otro. Eso es lo de menos.

—Con el apartamento que tengas está bien. Está en París, supongo, y en el peor de los casos, podemos re decorar. Eso es lo de menos—le besó más larga y profundamente—mientras tengamos donde llegar, donde dormir y donde disfrutar de nuestras noches, estoy bien.

—Sobre todo disfrutar —Sebastian se dejó caer de espaldas llevándose a Kurt quien lo seguía besando —. ¿Vamos a follar aquí? Porque Dave y tu amigo pueden vernos desde la terraza.

—Te cedo la oportunidad de decidir eso—Kurt se recostó sobre él, besando su cuello con mimo—pero como sugerencia, podríamos sólo…no sé, besarnos como lo haría una pareja normal, mientras que estamos aquí afuera, y luego seguir en algún otro rincón. Aunque no necesariamente tiene que ser adentro—sonrió juguetón

—¿Parejas normales? —La voz de Sebastian estaba ahogada. Los labios de Kurt sobre su cuello le estaban derritiendo, fue acariciando lentamente las piernas de Kurt sobre el costoso pantalón —. ¿No somos de esas? —Colocó sus manos para poder tocar la espalda de Kurt y acercarlo más a él.

—Hn…no, pero me gusta la idea de sólo besarme o tocar a mi novio sin necesidad de sentirlo penetrarme fuerte y profundo todo el tiempo—ronroneó en la oreja de Sebastian—no al menos en un lugar público.

—Que aburridas nos las parejas normales —Sebastian empezó a abrir la camisa de Kurt —. Pera nada de lugares públicos para tí, pero... ¿y sí yo quiero sentir a mi novio penetrarme fuerte y profundo en un lugar público?

—Hn…Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo—se lamió los labios, dejándose hacer—Depende el lugar. Yo también soy muy territorial y posesivo, y preferiría que no miraran a mi pareja más de lo estrictamente necesario; aunque si es mientras mi polla está dentro suyo…-Deslizó sus dedos por el torso de Sebastian—dejándolo sin aire, haciéndole enloquecer…—raspó con sus dientes la piel del cuello—probándole a él y a todos los que lo miren que me pertenece…ahí podría ser un buen 'tal vez'

—Tal vez... —Sebastian gimió buscando un lugar perfecto mentalmente. Había dos pilares que bien podían ocultarlos —. Tal vez allá —señaló con los ojos mientras llevaba sus labios al cuello de su novio —. Nadie puede vernos a menos que nos escuchen y entonces si pueden descubrirnos.

—¿Quieres hacer una pequeña apuesta?—Ronroneó Kurt tentativamente, moviendo sensual y provocativamente sus caderas contra las de Sebastian, soltando sus gemidos tan suaves y eróticos para que solo Smythe pudiera escucharlos.

—Qué... —Sebastian no se podía concentrar en nada —. Cómo... ¿Qué apuesta? —Intentó que saliera firme.

—¿Quieres ver si nos atrapan…?—coló una mano entre sus cuerpos, frotando con movimientos firmes pero delicados la creciente erección entre las piernas de Sebastian—Yo apuesto a que nos descubrirán, ya sea que nos vean o que escuchen tu voz quebrándose de placer mientras te acorralo contra la pared y me entierro profundamente en tu culo...

Sebastian soltó un gemido indecente y necesitado. Kurt no lo había follado desde su estancia en el motel y para que mintiera, le excitaba pensar que lo haría en ese momento. Sólo con Kurt y siempre con Kurt.

—¿Vas a quebrarme la voz? ¿Será hoy? —Bromeó pero la verdad era que estaba ansioso.

—Puedo esperar si así lo deseas. Que sea otro día, en otro momento…—apartó lentamente todo su cuerpo de Sebastian pero sin que sus ojos perdieran contacto visual. Ya era suyo.

—Kurt... —dijo su nombre pero Sebastian sabía que era una súplica, tragó saliva e intentó calmarse pero era imposible, estaba reventando de excitación —. ¿Me vas a dejar así? —que era equivalente a un: follame por favor.

—¿Aquí mismo?—volvió a inclinarse, pero ésta vez con su rostro a la altura de los pantalones, subiéndole la camisa con los dientes, lamiendo la piel dispuesta a su paso—¿No esperarás al pilar? Así será un poco más complicado que nos descubran. ¿O no te importa perder la apuesta? ¿Prefieres que te tome, aquí…-Le retiró el botón del pantalón con los dientes, tratando de mantener el contacto visual— y ahora…?—culminó, bajándole la cremallera con su misma hábil boca.

—Joder Kurt... —cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se perdió en el mar de los ojos azules que tenía en frente —. Aquí, en los pilares, donde tú quieres pero por favor... hazlo.

—¡Oh! No…no, no, no, Sebastian, tienes que escoger—la voz de aterciopelada de Kurt ronroneó placentera, pasando su nariz, su lengua, su golosa boca y sus juguetones dedos por la hinchada y aprisionada polla, proporcionándole un mordisco donde preveía que estaba el glande—Cuando y donde me deseas. Específicamente hablando.

—Joder —Sebastian se levantó de golpe y cogió a Kurt entre sus brazos logrando que enredara las manos en su cuello y le rodeara la cintura con esas piernas de infarto. Le besó con pasión y lentamente fue caminando hacia los pilares, suavemente dejó que los pies de Kurt tocaran el suelo y se separó del beso —. No puedo creer lo que haces conmigo.

—Mientes. Te gusta lo que hago contigo. Y lo que haré también—Hummel sonrió, afilando su mirada y acorralándolo contra uno de los pilares. Con urgencia pero sin perder el tacto, le bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos mientras le besaba la espalda baja, mordiéndole una nalga, lamiendo su entrada, preparándole lo mejor que podía

Sebastian sabía que estaba perdido, Kurt le había ganado esta, aunque si era honesto, se trataba de Kurt y él lo deseaba tanto. Los años separados sólo había hecho más fuerte el deseo de compartirlo todo con él. Se arqueó para darle mejor acceso y gimió su nombre porque no podía evitarlo.

Kurt se aseguró de darle la mejor preparación que su lengua y su saliva podían ofrecer. Cuando los gemidos de Sebastian y la imposible presión en sus pantalones le indicaron que era suficiente, se enderezó y desabotonó su pantalón, colocándose justo detrás de su suricata.  
—Te amo…—sentenció abriéndose la cremallera y dejando que su miembro saltara extasiado y ansioso antes de penetrarlo de un solo movimiento para evitarle a Sebastian más dolor.

Cerró los ojos intentando disimular el dolor. No sabía cuándo iba a terminar de maldecir sus años con Alan, pero con la ayuda tan dispuesta de Kurt, tal vez pronto podría olvidarse de eso. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se concentró en el placer de tenerlo dentro.

Besó su espalda, no sabiendo si gemir o gimotear por la abrumadora y placentera sensación. Cuando sintió a Sebastian tensarse, murmuró palabras sensuales, sucias y provocativas intercaladas con te quieros y te amos, esperando pacientemente a que se acostumbrara antes de volver a arremeter con fuerza y entereza.

Kurt le abrió las piernas y lo retó a mantenerse en silencio, abriéndole de piernas y penetrándolo fuerte y certero. Los gemidos que Sebastian no se estaba molestando en ocultar aumentaban su lívido y su deseo, orillándolo a morderlo, a apretarlo, a marcarlo como suyo con cada embestida posesiva y deseosa.

—Date la vuelta—le ordenó al sacar su polla cuando Bastian estaba al límite del orgasmo, tanto como él.

Sebastian lo hizo mirando a los ojos de Kurt. Estaba al borde, respiraba casi sin poderlo, se relamió los labios.

Kurt tomó su tiempo para mirarlo, para tocarlo, para besarlo. Besó su cuello, su oreja, deslizando sus cuidadosos pero calientes dedos por el cuerpo de su pareja dispuesto para él.  
—Te amo…—jadeó enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, empotrando a Sebastian contra la pared, ayudándose de la misma para que su suricata pudiera enroscar una de sus piernas contra su cadera—No he dejado de hacerlo, ni un sólo día, por más que intenté parar, odiar, olvidar…—Acomodó su erección, penetrándolo con paciencia, ahogando sus gemidos en un beso lleno de lengua, suspiros y palabras incoherentes e inconexas. Kurt quería que durara, que Sebastian lo disfrutara, que sintiera lo mucho que lo amaba, que todos sus mimos y su sensualidad apagaran esa inseguridad suya que vislumbró aquella mañana.

—Pero sólo podía verte a ti, olerte a ti, sentirte a ti, soñarte a ti…—reafirmó con cada estocada, aprovechando esa lentitud para asegurarse de entrar lo más profundo que pudiera—porque no quería nada más…ahora te tengo, aquí, conmigo, y no te dejaré ir; tal como yo no pienso alejarme, jamás.

Se sentía abrumado, deseado, amado por la persona que se había robado su corazón con sólo un pestañeo años atrás. Como necesitaba eso, sentirse conectado de nuevo a la vida, a los besos de Kurt. A esas embestidas cada vez más firmes, se abrazó al cuerpo de su amante queriendo que eso no terminara jamás. Pero Kurt lo estaba llevando al punto en el que tenía que correrse sobre todo por las maravillosas estocadas y el roce continuo de su polla sobre el plano abdomen de Kurt.

—Te amo —susurró abriendo los ojos.

Con ello, Kurt no pudo más. Su boca lo poseyó mientras el ritmo de sus caderas volvía a ser demandante y apasionado. Tomando las manos de Sebastian, las elevó hasta la altura del rostro de su amante, entrelazando sus dedos firmemente, constatándolo de que estaba allí, de que estaban unidos. Con un par de movimientos, sintió a Sebastian tensarse y quebrarse entre sus brazos, manchando su ropa y su vientre con su cálido semen.

No tardó demasiado en que Kurt tocara su propio climax, negándose a dejar la boca de su suricata hasta que el oxígeno se hizo ridículamente necesario. Dejó su boca tantear las sensibles y enrojecidas orejas, expresando en suspiros post orgásmicos que lo amaba, que era perfecto, que era suyo.

Kurt quería que lo disfrutara completamente. Además, él se ganó un plus, escuchando a su Bas diciéndole que lo ama)

—Me encanta cuando me dices que me amas—Kurt lo ayudó a resbalarse por el pilar hasta quedar ambos rendidos en el suelo, respirando agitado pero complacido.

—Es que te amo, de verdad lo hago —suspiró feliz y abrazó a Kurt —. Te extrañaba pero sobre todo te necesitaba para sentirme completo.

—Yo también—aclaró, juntando sus frentes suspirando complacido, contento y aliviado—Yo también te necesitaba para sentirme completo. Y tú también necesitas que alguien te consienta y te trate como a un príncipe de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué crees que me conseguí a un príncipe de ensueño? Para que venga a rescatarme cada que lo necesite.

Kurt rió en la oreja de Sebastian, dejando que ésta borboteara fresca y agradable al oído.  
—Soy un príncipe al que le cuesta el cuidar a su…¿otro príncipe? Uno que es un desastre, un consentido y un pervertido de primera.

—No soy un pervertido —Sebastian intentó no reír y abrazó a Kurt con más fuerza —. No estoy tan consentido, ya no.

—No me mires a mí, no pienso mal acostumbrarte de nuevo. Y lo de no pervertido, ni tú mismo te la crees—Kurt acomodó el rostro de Sebastian en su pecho, acariciando y besando con mimo el cabello castaño y la piel de los hombros—Gracias. Por comprenderme—comenzó a tararear una sonrisa suave y relajante, como una canción de cuna—Por entender que necesito seguir adelante. Yo quiero crecer, Sebastian, y aunque sé que tú puedes y quieres darme todo lo que yo desee o requiera, debo de hacer esas cosas por mí mismo. Quiero…quiero ser importante, conocido, sentir que mi esfuerzo ha valido la pena— le acarició la nuca, con toques delicados y tiernos—quiero ser un hombre al que mires como un igual, que no se quede todo el tiempo en casa, que sea inteligente, fuerte, un buen compañero y sustento para quien algún día será mi esposo.

—Comprendo que quieras tu independencia y hacer lo q te gusta. Pero así te quedases en casa con un delantal —Kurt lo miró mal —, en forma figurada. Yo siempre te vería como mi igual. Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Y luego me dices que no eres un degenerado—Hummel negó dándole un pequeño y juguetón golpe en la mejilla—Además, el delantal queda descartado. No me gusta la idea de estar casi en pelotas o en plena faena cuando hay demasiada gente por aquí. De vez en cuando está bien, pero disfruto de mi privacidad y de sólo saber yo que hago y que no con mi pareja.

—En este caso —Sebastian tomó el mentón de Kurt entre sus dedos lo besó suavemente —, hay muy pocas cosas que no hagamos.

—Creo que lo que menos hacemos es dejar de follar—Kurt sonrió juguetón—Aunque no pongo objeción alguna. Quiero aprovecharlo ahora que tengo tiempo. Cuando trabaje, será todo un alivio tener tiempo o fuerzas suficientes para disfrutarnos el uno al otro de la manera en la que lo hacemos ahorita.

—No te preocupes cariño, yo puedo ser fuerte por los dos —mordió ligeramente los labios de Kurt —. Nada más tengo que verte desnudo para ponerme "fuerte" por todo el maldito día.

—Hace un momento estaba vestido y no tardaste en 'ponerte fuerte', como dices tú—ronroneó Kurt, pero no hizo ningún amago de tener fuerzas para una segunda ronda.

—No del todo —acarició los dedos el cuello de Kurt, luego su clavícula —, podía ver piel y con eso basta. Además, tú me llevaste a esto, soy un pobre hombre en las manos de su novio —Sebastian empezaba a sentirse con ganas de una segunda ronda.

—Pobre hombre. Sí, claro—Kurt rodó los ojos—Y no pienses en calentarte ahorita, porque aunque lo hagas no te voy a poner atención. De hecho, si se te para, yo mismo me levanto y me voy a dormir un rato. Se supone que éste era un momento romántico.

—Ey, pero no es justo. Que hay de eso de que es acto último de amor, la entrega eterna y toda esa mierda. Se supone que no hay más amor que en el acto mismo del amor —Sebastian estaba desabotonando la camisa de Kurt.

—Hablo en serio, Bas—los ojos de Kurt se afilaron—sigue lo que estás haciendo y una de dos: o te corto las manos y no me acuesto contigo por una semana. Lo que te duela más.

—Bien —le cerró la camisa de nuevo —. Como mandes. Pero no puedo estar así contigo, aquí conmigo, sin querer meterte mano. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo? Salir tal vez... —Sebastian intentó ser dulce besando las manos de Kurt evitando hacer nada sexual —. ¿Ir a cenar? No sé. Tú dime.

Kurt sólo lo miró por largos segundos y sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y acomodarse para dormir.  
—Una cena estaría bien, e ir a bailar otra vez, ésta noche. Pero realmente me gustaría descansar un poco—negó—no sé cómo no te sientes cansado, cuando menos un poco.

Sebastian se levantó de golpe y cogió a Kurt entre sus brazos: —Hay algo que no te he dicho Campanita, soy Superman —empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Tenía la intención de acomodar a Kurt en su cama y velar sus sueños hasta que despertase.

—¡No me levantes sin previo aviso!—Rugió Kurt tomándole fuertemente del cuello, mirándolo con reproche, gruñendo y rumiando cual gato asustado—¡no me gusta que me tomen por sorpresa! ¡o no ese tipo de sorpresas!

—Nunca te quejas cuando te tomó por sorpresa en la ducha —entraron a la casa, Azimio los miró y elevó una ceja —. Tampoco dices nada cuando te empotro contra alguna superficie —pasaron de largo hacia las escaleras —. Prometo no hacer esto de nuevo sin antes mandarte un permiso por escrito y con tiempo por si dudas —entró a la habitación y dejó a Kurt sobre las sábanas frescas, se recostó a su lado para acariciarlo.

—Ese tipo de sorpresas y éste tipo de sorpresas son distintas. Al menos, de aquel tipo sé que van a ocurrir en cualquier momento. Te digo, eres predecible. Sólo piensas en mirarme el culo, o la piel, o en saltarme encima y no dejarme salir de tu cama. Y no lo negarás porque sé que es verdad. De éste tipo no las puedo predecir. No sé cuándo harás esas cosas.

—Pero fue romántico, ¿no? —Sebastian quería creer que sí. Sabía tan poco de eso que se sentía sumamente inseguro.

Kurt pensaba ocupar otra respuesta, pero aquellos ojos mirándolo y la intención con la que pareció haberlo cargado lo ablandaron. Con un suspiro dulce y cariñoso cabeceó, acariciándole la nuca y besando su boca con ternura.  
—Sí, algo—lo apremió, disfrutando cuando los ojos de Sebastian parecieron iluminarse al haber hecho algo bien en un campo que no conocía—Era como esas escenas donde el príncipe carga a la princesa. Sólo…que en esta escena hay dos príncipes.

—Siempre puedes usar falda Hummel —Sebastian no esquivo el golpe que Kurt le lanzó. Sonrió y cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación de paz —. Podría estar así contigo todos los días, sólo abrazándote y disfrutando del calor de tu maravilloso cuerpo.

—Vamos mejorando—Sebastian rodó los ojos mientras Kurt reía suavemente y lo atraía a su rostro, besándole todo el rostro—Pero hablando en serio, eso fue muy lindo…Yo también podría quedarme, sólo así, besándote, abrazándote y mirándote. Te amo, Sebastian.

Sebastian hizo gala de su autocontrol para no saltarle a Kurt, en vez de eso, empezó a acariciarle la espalda y le susurró un te amo.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

Era su tercer día allí y Blaine comenzaba a sentir como si aquel sueño fuera eterno y real. Desde que llegó, él y Dave habían hablado, reído, bromeado y follado todo el día, la tarde y lo que le seguía hasta que el sol volvía a aparecer y repetían la rutina una y otra vez. Estar a su lado era divertido, era refrescante, era recuperar a ese 'él' que sólo retornaba cuando la música corría por sus venas o cuando el trabajo llenaba su cabeza.

Alzó el rostro y besó cada porción de piel del rostro de Dave con toda la pasión, deseo y cariño que cargaba a pesar de que su oso seguía profundamente dormido.

Quería cantar, gritar, bailar, celebrar, hacer algo diferente y divertido, algo que encendiera a Dave al mismo tiempo que lo hacía reír…¿pero qué...?

Fue cuando miró el reproductor de Dave y las bocinas que una idea iluminó su inquieta mente. Abandonó la cama lo más cuidadosa y sigilosamente que pudo, tomando el pequeño aparato y buscando la canción adecuada. Al encontrarla su rostro se iluminó y sus labios se curvearon en señal de travesura, era perfecta para lo que quería. Sólo esperaba que a un recién levantado Dave también pensara lo mismo.

Cuando Blaine puso play al reproductor, el solo de guitarra de 'Welcome to the Jungle' lo hizo lamerse los labios y correr hasta la cama para saltarle encima a su pareja.

—Joder. —Dave despertó de golpe algo desorientado mirando hacia todos lados —. ¿Qué mierd...? — intentó recuperar la respiración y enfocó a Blaine que estaba a su lado en la cama, mirándole con esos hermosos y expresivos ojos. Sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte esperando calmar su corazón, no quería morir de infarto, por lo menos no causado por eso.

—Buenos días—le susurró mientras seguía el intro de la canción, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, con todos los dientes, separándose de Dave poco a poco antes de saltar de la cama y comenzar a cantar las primeras estrofas de la canción, meneándose de un lado a otro, inquieto.

Haciendo un movimiento de cadera divertido pero indecente cuando cambió las palabras de 'a very sexy girl' por 'a very sexy man.

—Creo que no he tenido mejores —Dave sólo lo miró por un momento disfrutando de lo sexy que podía ser su chico sin siquiera notarlo —. Sabes que casi me matas del susto —aunque Dave se lo estaba perdonando al verle así.

—¿Lo siento?—comentó cuando regresó a la cama de un salto y se sentó sobre las caderas de su pareja, moviéndose especialmente sensual sobre su miembro. Se enderezó antes de que las manos de Dave tocaran sus caderas, colocando su rostro a la altura del rostro ajeno cuando retomó el rumbo de la canción—And when you're high you never ever want to come down…—el rostro de Blaine bajó un poco más, su lengua delineando los pectorales y sus pezones sin apartar sus amplios ojos de los de su pareja—So down…—descendió un poco más, besando el ombligo— so down…—rozó su mejilla sobre el vello público, ronroneando las palabras con su voz enronquecida—so down...

—¿So down? —Dave movió la cadera intentando que Blaine bajara un poco más. Su erección matutina empezaba a clamar por ayuda —. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en dedicarte a esto? Eres demasiado excitante —Dave gruño de placer sintiendo la lengua de Blaine sobre su piel.

—¿Dedicarme a qué? ¿A ser cantante?—succionó la punta del miembro de David con gula, deleitado por el gemido gutural y el movimiento cadera que ganó por ello—¿o a lo que estoy haciendo ahorita…?

—A bailar en realidad —Dave envolvió el cuello de Blaine con su mano derecha. Miraba fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos —. Porque lo que haces ahorita es volverme loco —Dave levantó un poco la cadera buscando más la caliente boca —. Puedo correrme con solo ver tu lengua sobre mi polla, eso debe ser malo —Dave sollozó acariciando los rizos de Blaine con ternura.

—¿Probamos…?—Ignoró el gruñido de protesta cuando sacó su miembro de su boca para dejar un simple y sencillo beso en el glande. Ignorando la música que tocaba de fondo, asomó su lengua y comenzó a lamer aquella polla como si se tratara de un caramelo, viajando desde los testículos a la punta y regresar, enroscando la lengua en la erección, lamiendo las gotas de pre seminal que se asomaban cada vez más constantemente.

—Blaine —la voz de Dave era un ronco gemido. Su mano seguía firme sobre el cuello de Blaine, un parte de él sólo quería que abriera la boca y follarla hasta terminar en ella pero otra parte estaba disfrutando mucho la vista de un Blaine jugando así con su polla haciéndole volverse loco —. No tienes idea de lo jodidamente caliente que te ves así, lamiendo mi polla con esa lengua tan suave. Tengo que correrme, cariño.

Obedientemente Blaine envolvió la polla de Dave de nuevo con sus labios, soltando aquel gemido que había retenido tras escucharlo hablar para que las vibraciones abrumaran y complacieran a su pareja.

Dave colocó las manos sobre el cuello de Blaine para poder tener más control sobre esa maravillosa boca aunque no necesito demasiado, Blaine lo estaba volviendo loco con esos sonidos hambrientos que soltaba, con esa humedad y calidez con la que lo trataba. Poco a poco fue llegando hasta el final.

—Joder cariño, me voy a correr con tan sólo tu deliciosa boca. Lo haces tan bien —Dave evitó cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en Blaine y gritó desgarrador al correrse en esa boca que lo había llevado como nunca.

El director bebió y tragó todo aquel delicioso néctar tomando entre sus dedos la mano que se enterraba en sus rizos y cerrando las piernas, tratando de menguar un poco las punzadas de excitación que abrumaban su propia erección. Ascendió poco a poco, dejando que Dave probara su propio sabor en un beso lleno de lengua, saliva y semen, besándole la mejilla apenas cortó con el contacto.

—Sólo quería darte un 'buenos días' especial. Parece que mi lengua y yo hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

—¿Tú? —Dave miró la erección de Blaine —. Creo que tienes un problema que no es nada pequeño. ¿Puedo hacer algo? —Dave acarició suavemente el miembro de Blaine —. O tal vez no te gusta lo que te hago

Blaine gimió quedo, tomando una bocanada de aire y acomodándose mejor sobre su oso, ronroneándole al oído ocho simples palabras:—Soy

Dave se volcó sobre el cuerpo de Blaine acariciándole mientras le decía todo tipo de guarradas al oído. Sabía que a su chico le gustaba eso, que le hablara así y a Dave le gustaba excitarlo de tal manera que lo olvidara todo y empezara a gritar y a gemir su nombre sin pudor.

—Eso es cariño —le decía al oído —, grita mi nombre. Hazlo más fuerte, quiero que te corras y grites mi nombre. Sé que estás por hacerlo amor, tu polla se siente más dura, más caliente. Vamos bebé, grita mi nombre.

—Me fascina pensar que voy a despertar así el resto de mi vida —Dave hablaba entre los labios de Blaine mientras lo abrazaba para atraerlo a una posición más cómoda —. Aunque vamos a tener que variar la rutina cuando tengamos hijos. Tal vez algo que no deje salir el ruido. No quiero que piensen que le estoy haciendo algo malo a su papi —Dave le mordió el labio inferior antes de separarse un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos —. Te amo.

—Creo que si quieres seguir escuchándome como ahora cuando tengamos hijos, necesitaremos una habitación insonorizada, o como se llamen—opinó él dejándose mimar.

—Y yo también te amo—alzó ambas manos acariciándole las rasposas mejillas—no tienes idea de cuanto...

—Sí, creo que sería una buena idea porque ni loco me privo de escuchar tus gemidos —Dave se estaba haciendo adicto al cuerpo de Blaine, no podía dejar de acariciarle —. Pero tampoco quiero traumar a los gordos —miró el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine —, vas a ser un papá demasiado caliente como para dejarte pasar.

—Jajajajaja, ¿Tú crees? Yo pensaba que eso se te atribuía a ti. Me imagino que serías el tipo de papá que va a los festivales de sus hijos a quien todas las mujeres se le quedarían mirando. Seguro traumaré a más de una cuando les demuestre que te van los hombres y que su esposo precisamente parece más ser su hijo por actuar como un niño

—No me molestaría castigare de vez en cuando. Me pregunto si los azotes te excita tanto como las guarradas que te digo.

—No estamos hablando de mí en este momento…—contestó Blaine, tratando de distraerle con aquella excusa para que Dave no notara lo excitado que su voz y la idea del castigo lo habían puesto.

—Lástima, yo siempre hablo de ti —Dave le besó dulcemente en los labios —. ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? A mí me encantaría tenerte desnudo en la cama todo el día pero sé que eres algo hiperactivo y sabes que soy materia dispuesta para satisfacerte

—Pues…¿Qué tal salir? ¿O divertirnos aquí mismo, en la casa? ¿Como ver películas, o hacer un Karaoke o cosas por el estilo?—propuso mientras le acariciaba la clavícula a Dave, tragando duro antes de murmurar—Yo…no me siento muy cómodo estando aquí…Se que a tu amigo, Adams, no le caigo bien; estoy peleado con Trent desde hace cinco años, también no se como actuar cerca de Sebastian…con los únicos con los que puedo tratar son contigo, Kurt, Brit y Santana—se mordió el labio—Quiero intentar acostumbrarme a ellos, quiero reconciliarme con Trent y volver a hablar con Richard, Thad, Chad y mis otros amigos y…Y aunque no pueda perdonar a Sebastian, se que es muy importante para Kurt y para tí, así que, cuando menos, quiero tratarlo sin tensarme cada vez que lo veo.

—¿Te parece mejor en casa? —Dave acarició el pelo de Blaine enredado sus dedos en los suaves rizos —. Vamos a preparar todo para una pequeña fiesta entre nosotros —comprendí lo mal que podía sentirse Blaine entre ellos. Al final, sólo había malos recuerdos y fricciones que los años habían vuelto enemistades —. Trent es un buen hombre, ustedes sólo necesitan hablar. El mayor motivo para no ser amigos ya no existe —Dave sabía muy bien que poco a poco había terminado con el amor que Trent sentía por él —. Z es un poco duro pero será respetuoso contigo y cuando estemos en Rusia vas a conocer a Patricia, la esposa de Richard, ¿te conté que está embarazada? Richard no quiere dejarla ni un segundo y Thad tiene una de las mejores clínicas de Moscú —deslizó los dedos por el rostro de Blaine y le sonrió dulcemente —. Sebastian tampoco sabe que sentir contigo, confió que con el tiempo se sientan cómodos el uno con el otro.

'El tiempo no existe' pensó Anderson para sí solo, tirando de Dave, agradeciendo silenciosamente aquellos intentos suyos por limar las asperezas, aunque no sabía si iban a valer realmente la pena. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema…a algo que le daba bastante curiosidad.

—Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso—alzó el rostro, mirando a Dave con renovada curiosidad—¿De dónde se conocen tu y Tana? ¿O desde cuándo?—Blaine ignoró el rostro estupefacto de su pareja mientras hacia sus propias cavilaciones—Digo, tuvieron que conocerse antes, ¿no? Porque de otra manera no hay razón por la cual Santana y Brit se estén quedando aquí. ¿La patrocinas? ¿Eres su jefe? ¿Acaso no le agradas? Porque sino, te habría saludado cuando llegó al estudio.

—Bueno... —Dave se humedeció los labios sin saber muy bien que decir. Podía mentir pero que quería empezar esa nueva historia junto a Blaine con más mentiras —. Santana es una gran amiga; nos conocemos desde hace mucho, cuando ustedes estaban en Lima ella vivía en Europa. Me ayuda con mis negocios —siendo una gran espía, aunque eso prefirió omitirlo —. En teoría soy su jefe pero en realidad ¿quién puede mandar sobre ella? Creo que sólo Britt. Creo que me ama y por eso me hace sufrir. Ella ya sabía quiénes eran ustedes cuando antes de hacerse su amiga.

—¿En serio?—ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, elevando la mirada mientras hacía memoria—¿Pero desde cuando la conoces? Yo empecé a llevarme con ella cuando estaba en último año de preparatoria. Fue porque ella pensó que estaba ligando con Brit y casi me manda a todo Lima Heights encima. Creo que fue cuando Kurt en su modo 'perra' le dijo que yo era gay que medio se calmó, pero aún así me siguió amenazando.

—Un poco antes que ustedes. Más o menos crecimos juntos —Dave esperaba que las preguntas sólo fuesen sobre Santana. No quería empezar hablar de su pasado y menos de lo que le hizo a Trent.

—Eso es curioso…Bueno, no tanto. Si tomas en cuenta el mundo en el que crecimos. Entonces ya veo porqué eres tan bueno bailando tango—le empujó el hombro—¿Tana te enseñó, verdad? ¡A mí también! Una vez, en vacaciones, antes de que yo entrara a la universidad y de que ella se fuera a Europa, me enseñó a bailar ritmos latinos. Según ella para que me consiguiera un novio cuando me fuera a París. Pero allá no bailan tanto eso. Aunque sirve si vas a España. La gente es más apasionada y le gusta bailar. Cuando salimos a recorrer Europa Kurt y yo, que fuimos con un amigo escocés llamado Fergus, paramos por España para conocer los antros.

—Bueno... ella no... fue precisamente quien me enseñó, pero eso no importa ahora. Dime, ¿qué quieres hacer? Podemos hablar con Marty para que tenga todo como tú quieras o lo podemos dejar a la entera responsabilidad de Marty.

—¿Qué?—pestañeó, confundido—Ah, si ¡la fiesta! Em…¿Podríamos encargarla a Marty? No…no es por quererle dar más trabajo, pero, si tengo la oportunidad, quiero estar un rato más contigo, antes de que tengamos que bajar.

—Maravilloso. Le llamaré a Marty para que organice todo —Dave cogió el intercomunicador y le dio a Marty instrucciones para la reunión. Sobre todo no dejar salir a nadie y avisarles que esa tarde la pasarían en casa por petición suya —. Ahora sí, ¿en qué estábamos? —Dave acarició lentamente el pecho de Blaine —. Sabes, podemos anunciarles nuestro compromiso ¿no te gustaría? —sonrió brillante

—¿No es…demasiado pronto?—Blaine se tragós sus 'ah's y sus 'maldición', sintiendo que su estómago era estrujado y pisoteado por una manada de centauros, los mismos que se burlaban de él con crueldad—

—Tienes razón. Además, quiero hacerlo público y espectacular. Quiero hacerlo en casa, con todos los chicos. Te van a adorar, lo sé. En Rusia pensaban que nunca me iba a casar y ya ves —Dave no podía sonreír más, estaba terriblemente feliz.

Y Blaine, terriblemente destrozado…No sabía como lidiar con esa sonrisa. Como decirle que…que lo amaba, pero...

—Te amo, Dave—susurró quedo, tragando duro, dejando que sus brazos le envolvieran la cintura y sus ojos encontraran los ajenos—no importa lo que pase, no lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Ya muy entrada la tarde, Dave bajó de la mano con Blaine. Marty tenía las cosas dispuestas, una buena cena, algo de vino y otras bebidas suaves, además de algo sin alcohol para Blaine. Había música tranquila. Az y Trent ya estaban en la sala hablando animadamente, unos segundos después se les unieron Santana y Brittany. Los últimos en presentarse fueron Kurt y Sebastian que parecían recién duchados y con un aspecto bastante sospechoso aunque todos en esa sala se podían imaginar las actividades que esos dos tenían. Bastaba con ver los chupetones y marcas que cada uno ostentaba como si fuesen heridas de una gran batalla. Marty había instalado el equipo de sonido de Dave en el jardín, había algunas luces que estaban empezando a brillar con el caer del sol y la sala se refrescaba con la brisa que entraba por la puerta que comunicaba al jardín.

—¿Qué te parece? Marty hizo un buen trabajo, ¿no crees? —Le susurró Dave antes de llegar con sus amigos.

—Si, bastante bueno. De ser por mí, yo sólo habría puesto una mesa con frituras, refrescos, bebidas y un karaoke—murmuró, separándose de la mano de Dave cuando vio a la rubia, casi estrellándose el uno contra el otro cuando se vieron—¡BRIT!

—Ey, pensé que el gran oso te había secuestrado —Dave se acercó lentamente para saludarle. Santana vio la imagen y rodó los ojos separando lentamente a Britt de Blaine.

—Vamos, Tana, tiene más de tres meses que no la veo, cuando menos deberías dejarme abrazarla por más tiempo—refunfuñó el moreno—¿por qué si me puedo pegar a ti y a ella no?

—Por la misma razón que yo no me puedo pegar a Baloo, ¿o puedo hacerlo? —Santana lo miró fijamente. Nunca había terminado de creerse que Blaine no fuese ni un poco celoso, para ella era más cosa de su carácter despistado, Blaine no se daba cuenta de que amenazaban con quitarle a su novio a menos que la amenaza fuese directa y clara.

—No veo porque no puedas abrazarlo, no si a él no le molesta—contestó Anderson ladeando la cabeza—A Brit no le importa que la abrace, ¿Brit?

—No, para nada. Davey es cien porciento abrazable. Es como un gran oso de peluche de carne y hueso —Britt se le abrazó a Dave después de decir eso.

—¿Vez? —Blaine señaló a su novio y a la rubia—a ellos no les importa. No tiene chiste que me adoptaras como la mascota de Brittany si ni siquiera nos dejas jugar juntos.

—Por los clavos... —Santana negó —. Bien, pueden jugar. No entiendo que paso en el universo que les hizo tan jodidamente adorables. Ya puedes saltarla Baloo —Dave levantó las manos pero Britt se abrazó más a él.

—Santana, yo quiero un abrazo de Dave. Sabes que me encantan sus brazos fuertes y protectores —Dave se sonrojó y terminó abrazando fuertemente a Britt quien después se alejó de él para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Santana —. Deberías probarlo de vez en cuando, sus abrazos ponen de buenas. Recuerda cuando lo quería Lord Tubbington, él nunca se equivoca —Brittany le sonrió y se fue a enredar del brazo de Blaine.

—No importa cuantos años pasen, esos dos no superan los 14—Kurt se acercó hasta ellos, separándose de Sebastian para darle a Santana un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Ignorando a los otros dos que se habían apartado para platicar de sus datos curiosos que solían entre extrañar, hacer reír o asustar a los demás.

—Y que lo digas. Son dos almas incomprendidas —Santana dijo mirándoles. Sebastian aún no estaba muy tranquilo con la idea de pasar una tarde con Blaine, quería apartarse un poco pero algo le decía que si hacía eso iba a lastimar a Kurt y a Dave. Prefirió no decir nada y escuchar la conversación.

—A mí me es muy divertido que Blaine sea así, no creo poder aburrirme nunca —Dave no podía dejar de mirar a Blaine con una cara de idiota enamorado, Santana cogió una de las copas con vino y se la dio.

—Nos vamos a resbalar con la miel que desbordas, osito cariñosito.

Kurt miró a Sebastian de medio lado, buscando a tientas su mano para estrujarla cariñosa, besándole la mejilla, sabiendo lo duro que para él estaba siendo el ver a Blaine. Bueno, no habían hablado de ello, pero lo presentía.

—Déjalo ser, Santana, el hombre está idiotizado. No tiene remedio—Dave le miró con una ceja arqueada mientras Kurt sonreía de medio lado—¿Qué? Es verdad. Creo que encontré el camino al patio por un camino de babas que se extiende desde su habitación

—Ya, no soy el único idiotizado aquí. ¿Les digo que estuvieron haciendo por los pilares de la piscina? Los gritos se escuchaban hasta mi despacho —Dave rió por la cara de Kurt, aunque Sebastian parecía satisfecho.

—¿Creen que en algún momento dejen de hablar sobre sexo? —Trent se acercó a ellos cogiendo una copa —. De verdad, es lo único que hacen todo el día —Trent sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba Dave —. No es reclamo, Jefe —Trent le guiñó y Dave negó sonriendo. Las cosas iban mejor entre ellos.

—Él empezó. Yo estaba hablando cómoda e inocentemente de como tu jefe parece una babosa cuando camina por la casa—rumió Hummel agradecido de poder hablar de algo que no fuera de él follando a Sebastian…un momento exquisito y bastante satisfactorio, por cierto.

—Han sido años esperando por ello ¿no jefe? —Dave miró a Trent. Sabía que no era un reclamo pero aún así dolía porque Trent siempre había sido bueno con él —. Sin afán de molestarte, me da gusto verte feliz, verlos felices —Trent miró a Dave y a Sebastian —. Estos años estuvieron llenos de muchas tonterías —habló divertido —, es momento de dejarlo todo atrás y empezar a buscar diversiones más sanas ¿no crees? Y no, Sebastian, no habló de estar follando todo el día.

—No es todo el día —se intentó defender —. Tenemos que dormir y comer. Eso nos quita un par de horas —abrazó a Kurt acercándolo a su cuerpo.

—Un día de estos te voy a coser la boca para que sólo la ocupes en lo que lo sabes hacer. Y hablar no está entre esas virtudes—gruñó Kurt con el rostro enrojecido, pasándose una mano por éste mientras las risas estallaron.

—No seas tímido Kurt, ya quisiera yo enamorarme así, aunque sea de un pervertido que quiera estar follando conmigo las 24 horas del día—Trent palmeó la espalda de Hummel.

—No te preocupes, bombón —Santana se abrazó a Trent —, vamos a conseguirte tu propio pervertido. Fiel —miró mal a Dave quien intentó no ahogarse —, bueno y absolutamente caliente —Azimio se bebió de golpe su copa-.

—Yo me apunto en la encrucijada. ¿Recuerdas al sexy pelirrojo de la foto?—Kurt codeó a Trent con una sonrisa traviesa—Está aquí, en Miami. Seguramente a Fergus le gustará conocerte.

—¿En serio? ¿Y dónde lo tienen? No es justo que guarden esos pedazos de hombres para ustedes —Azimio empezaba a sentirse agitado. Se abrió el botón del cuello de la camisa y se aflojó un poco el nudo. Trent era un hombre libre, podía pensar en otros hombres, Azimio se lo recordó.

Kurt soltó una risa fresca, ladeando la cabeza para ver mejor a Nixon:—Tranquilo tigre, que no se va para ningún lado mientras Blaine siga aquí. De hecho, esa cosa que anda saltando por allí es su jefe, ¿por qué no le preguntas donde puedes encontrarlo?—le dio un ligero empujó, sonriendo alentadoramente. Sabía lo mucho que su amigo lamentaba haber perdido su relación con Trent—Hasta donde se, se esta quedando en un cuarto, sólo…tal vez puedas hacerle una pequeña visita y, no se, probar la mercancía. Ahora que está disponible.

—No es una mala forma de iniciar una conversación con Blaine —Trent caminó hacia Blaine. Azimio lo miró desde el sofá donde había preferido sentarse. Trent estaba disponible también, era normal que quisiera salir, era normal que otros hombres le gustaran. Todos menos Azimio, contrajo su rostro y cerró lo ojos por segundo. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que Trent pronto tendría a alguien más. Alguien que no fuese tan gordo, tan feo y tan aburrido.

Kurt se recostó sobre Sebastian mientras éste conversaba con Satán y Baloo, regodeándose ante su propio triunfo, mirando como el rostro de Blaine se iluminaba infantilmente al ser Trent quien se acercaba a él para iniciar una conversación después de cinco largos años .Era bueno que su amigo fuera lo más feliz que pudiera en esos escasos días antes de que la realidad lo golpeara de nuevo y le recordase su destino…

'¡Suficiente!' se dijo a sí mismo. No debería estar pensando en Blaine, mucho menos en cosas depresivas. Determinado en dejar el 'asunto Blaine' de lado, dejó rodar sus ojos por todo el cuarto hasta centrarse en el mejor amigo de Dave. Frunció el entrecejo, aquel hombre no terminaba de caerle mejor que una uña enterrada en el pie.

Dispuesto a encontrarle más defectos los cuales criticarle en un futuro, se le quedó mirando hasta que algo llamó su atención. La miseria en los ojos de Adams, su comportamiento nervioso y triste, todo aquello con sus ojos fijos en algún punto en especial. Cauteloso y discreto, siguió la mirada de Azimio, tragando duro y abriendo sus ojos con desmesura al encontrar a Trent al final del camino.

Hummel se giró a verlo de nuevo, ésta vez con menor discreción y mayor interés, estudiando profundamente sus miradas, facciones y expresiones.

Suspiró. Por más mal que aquel tipo de gesto gruñón y serio le cayera, una ola de simpatía lo inundó, apretando instintivamente más la mano de Sebastian y llevándosela con mimo a los labios. Por más que odiaba admitirlo, tenía una deuda pendiente que saldar con Azimio, y estaba dispuesto a saldarla de una manera u otra.

—¡Es hora del karaoke!—Anderson exclamó, apareciéndose sorpresivamente y logrando que Kurt saltara en su lugar acompañado de un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¡No te aparezcas de la nada!—gruñó Kurt, ganándose una risa más sonora de Blaine—¡¿De qué te ríes, Bilbo?!

—Pareces gato erizado—se mofó, ganándose el que Kurt se alejara de Sebastian e hiciera un además de levantarse las mangas. Blaine tragó duro y se echó a correr, clamando que 'la reina roja' se había vuelto loca y quería ver rodar su cabeza.

Sebastian y Dave observaron a sus chicos divirtiéndose. Para Dave era nuevo, y quería quedarse para siempre con esa sensación pura y brillante de ver a Blaine corriendo por toda su casa como si de un crío se tratara a pesar de que Blaine ya tenía un negocio propio y algunas responsabilidades.

—¿Karaoke? ¿En serio? —Sebastian susurró la pregunta a Dave quien se encogió en hombros —. Yo no canto ni en la ducha.

—Y yo menos que eso pero no vamos a quedar mal —Sebastian rodó los ojos, si por él fuera estaría en otro lugar y con Kurt cantándole al oído o gimiendo su nombre, lo que sucediera primero.

Cuando todos se acomodaron en los asientos dispuestos, Blaine les ofreció el retarlo a que cantara o hiciera cualquier canción que se les pasara por la mente, siendo la venganza perfecta para Kurt el ponerle la canción de 'Cuban Pete', sino cantada, cuando menos si bailada en la versión de Jim Carry. Con un gesto nervioso al principio, Blaine procuró con todo su carisma el imitar los mismos movimientos exagerados y divertidos, ofreciéndole a Santana el que cantara la parte de la mujer con él y obligando a Trent, Kurt y Brittany el unírsele en la fila de conga y la parte de jazz.

—Te odio—rumió Kurt tras reír y respirar, apoyándose en Santana. Sólo Blaine y Brittany parecían tan frescos como una lechuga después de tal show.

—Mentira, yo se que me amas—contestó guiñándole un ojo exageradamente a Hummel y lanzándole un beso, el mismo que Kurt recibió poniendo sus labios y contestándole el guiño.

—Ey, ¿qué estoy pintado, Hummel? —Sebastian se levantó de golpe y jaló a Kurt —. No te puedo dejar un segundo cuando ya le estás coqueteando con Trent y con lo que se mueva.

—En serio, eres un exagerado—rumió Kurt con los labios fruncidos y una ceja arqueada.

—Y tú eres un ridículo calienta pollas —Sebastian le dio una suave nalgada —. Ahora, ¿pueden bailar y cantar sin toquetearse?

—Era conga. Y Jazz—recriminó con una mueca.

—Sí, sí claro pero nada te quita lo calientapollas —Sebastian le besó —. Bailen otra cosa o lo que quieran —regresó a su lugar junto a Dave que miraba todo divertido y con un Azimio que de verdad no se veía muy feliz de estar allí.

—¿Y por qué ustedes siguen aquí, sentados?—pasó su mirada de Sebastian a Dave—Ambos saben bailar, y dudo que canten peor que…bueno, dudo que canten TAN mal. Párense y hagan algo.

—¿Ellos? —Santana rió —. No les pidas mucho cariño, son un trío de ricachones que prefieren beber sus caros vinos —Dave bajó lentamente la copa que tenía en la mano mientras Azimio brindo y se bebió de golpe todo el vino —. De nuevo ¿por qué ellos? Espero que sean buenos en la cama por lo menos.

—No está mal—contestó Kurt con una sonrisa divertida mientras Blaine se ruborizaba furiosamente, tratando de seguir su disertación con Britt acerca de que, si existían canciones sobre unicornios, ninguna era demasiado buena.

—Pues la suricata no está mal—contestó Kurt con una sonrisa divertida mientras Blaine se ruborizaba furiosamente, tratando de seguir su disertación con Britt acerca de que, si existían canciones sobre unicornios, ninguna era demasiado buena.

—Santana tiene razón, venga, arriba —Trent les abrió espacio, Dave miró a Sebastian y se armó de valor para ponerse de pie.

—Así está mejor. ¿Ven? No es tan difícil. Ahora tu, Timón—Kurt le tendió la mano.

—Bien, ustedes ganan —dijo Dave yendo al equipo para buscar algo que conociera por lo menos —. Aquí no hay nada que conozca iba a sentarse cuando Santana lo detuvo.

—Eso que está en la esquina de la habitación es un piano. Creo recordar que Paul les pagó carísimas clases con un instructor francés que espero que les haya enseñado algo más que las piernas —Dave boqueó y Sebastian sonrió recordando —. Vamos —Santana palmeó la espalda de ambos.

—Nos matás mujer —Sebastian se sentó en la banqueta frente al piano y Dave negó. Sebastian era un aprovechado que empezaba tocar lentamente esperando la canción, pensó en algo que por lo menos le gustara y cuando se la dijo a Sebastian éste negó y dijo algo muy parecido a: _cursi._

Dave se aclaró la garganta mientras Sebastian tocaba las primeras notas de una canción que a Dave le fascinaba, miró a Blaine y sonrió sin quererlo antes de empezar a cantar.

_I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

Cuando la canción comenzó Blaine se quedó estático y con sus ojos clavados en David. No sabía que pensar, que decir, que…Su mirada se suavizó, dejándose llevar por aquella atractiva y grave voz mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, aunque no estaba muy seguro del porque era.

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside,_

_show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_More then anything, more then anything..._

Dave caminó lentamente hacia Blaine para sujetar sus manos y continuar

_My wish, for you,_

_is that this life becomes all that you want it,_

_To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more then you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

Kurt tragó duro, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía de dolor y vergüenza. Disimuladamente se volvió a Santana, tomando su mano, viendo reflejados en los ojos de la morena su mismo pesar. Ninguno sabía si lo que habían hecho estaba bien…o si sólo les estaban causando un mal mayor.

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more then you take._

Abrió los ojos para mirar a Blaine, sabía que en sus ojos se estaba reflejando todo el amor que sentía por Blaine. El deseo tan grande de hacerlo feliz, le acarició el rostro intentando que esas facciones nunca se perdieran en su mente.

_Oh More then anything, Yeah, and more then anything,_

_My wish, for you,_

_is that this life becomes all that you want it,_

_To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more then you can hold,_

_and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

Dave dejó que sus cuerpos se movieran al ritmo de la música. No podía estar más contento en ese momento, Blaine y él por fin podrían reiniciar su historia de amor y ser completamente felices; cuando las notas iban muriendo poco a poco, Dave se separó un poco de él y terminó con la canción

_This, is my wish..._

Cuando la canción culminó, Blaine pudo volver a respirar. Lo miró. Lo amaba, lo anhelaba, deseaba cumplir esos deseos que Dave tenía para él…No quería decepcionarlo. No quería lastimarlo…

Acortó la distancia que Dave impuso poco antes de culminar con la canción, elevando sus dedos y tomándole de las orejas sin dejar de mirar en sus ojos esos sentimientos puros, profundos…Movió sus labios en un silencioso 'te amo', atrayéndolo y besándolo con lentitud, con paciencia, con amor y aquello que le estrujaba el corazón de tantas maneras que no podía definir si era bueno o malo.

—Tal vez…no debimos—murmuró Kurt, observándolos distraídamente.

—Ya no es tiempo de arrepentirnos —Santana se tragó el nudo de su garganta e intentó fingir. Sabía que iba a destrozar a Dave.

—Porque nosotros no tenemos nada que perder en ésto. No directamente.

—¿No? —Santana se puso inusualmente seria —. A nuestros amigos. Cuando esto termine vamos a tener que tomar los pedazos de cada uno y rogar que tengan la suficiente voluntad para seguir adelante. No sé tú pero yo amo a esos dos y me parte el alma saber que están volando muy alto.

—¿Crées que a mi no?—Kurt tensó la mandíbula mientras respondía. No iba a aceptarlo ni bajo tortura, pero Dave se daba a querer. Y Blaine…Blaine era su pequeño mocoso, su primer amor, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, su confidente…No quería siquiera ni imaginar en lo que pasaría después. No estaba preparado. Dudaba que algún día lo estuviera—¿Dónde está Finnick? ¿Lo sabes?

—En la embajada de Puerto Rico. De verdad lo deje sin nada para poder regresar, así que esta esperando ser extraditado. Eso nos deja tres o cinco días más sin Finnick.

—¿No ha intentado llamar a Blaine?

—Le dieron la oportunidad de una llamada. Se comunico a su casa intentando hablar con Blaine pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Blaine no estaba.

—¿Cómo sabes todos esos detalles?—se volvió a mirarla de reojo—¿Segura que solo es una llamada…? ¿No intentó contactar a Fergus, a Yura o…—Tragó duro—A Liam?

—Tengo mis medios nene —Santana sabía que con esa llamada la casa y Finnick debió volverse loca —. No estoy segura si solo fue una, tal vez pudo llamar pidiéndole el teléfono a algún guardia. El punto es que esta por regresar

—Me gustaría dejar que lo disfruten lo más que puedan…—Pero eso hará más amarga la despedida, pensó Kurt para sí mismo. Cuando Sebastian se levantó del banquillo del piano, respiró profundo y suspiró—Esta conversación no pasó.

—Tú mandas —Santana se abrazó a su novia quien le sonrió con dulzura.

—No tocas nada mal—felicitó Hummel a Sebastian cuando éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo

—Lo sé, y te gusta cuando te tocó a ti —Sebastian le abrazó por detrás besándole el cuello.

—No refuto eso—giró lo suficiente para besarle la mejilla—pero en esta ocasión me refería al piano. Iba a decir que tienes unos dedos prodigiosos, pero conociéndote: Uno, sería un disparo directo a tu ego, y dos, harías una innecesaria pero directa referencia al sexo.

—Directa sí, innecesaria no, el sexo contigo nunca podría ser innecesario —reajusto sus brazos sujetándole firmemente —. Paul quería que hiciéramos algo productivo por las tardes y nos pagó las clases

—Sabia decisión. Lo mismo pensó mi madre, pero ella nos dio clases de defensa personal. Y me consiguió un instructor de violín. Y fui a un colegio de canto.

—Sí, sí. Tú eres perfecto gracias a esa maravillosa madre tuya que cultivo tremendo tío para mí disfrute personal —Sebastian tenía una mueca burlona que era sumamente falsa, en realidad creía todo lo que le había dicho a Kurt —. Nosotros sólo éramos unos hijos de mafiosos que tenían que ocupar su mente en algo.

—Si, me imagino que tu tenías la mente bien ocupada con algo—Kurt rodó los ojos—como en tu maestro, mucho más que en la música. Aunque al menos pusiste atención. El piano se te da.

—¿Maestro? ¿Cuál maestro? Era Dave el que no dejaba de verle las piernas cuando usaba esos pantalones de cuero ajustados que... —se aclaró la garganta —. Fue Dave.

Kurt arqueó una ceja en expectación, rodando los ojos y pellizcándole las manos a Sebastian para liberarse de su agarre:—Si, Claro, David.

—Sabes que me encantan tus piernas, sobre todo cuando me envuelves en ellas —intentó Sebastian, pero Kurt sólo le pellizcó mas fuerte, como un simple ademán de que siguiera intentando.

—Te ves hermoso cuando te pones celoso —Sebastian se inclinó para decirselo al oído —. Antes puede que haya sido un cabrón pero ahora —miró Kurt de arriba abajo —, sólo quiero tus piernas, tus brazos, tus besos y todo lo demás pero que sea tuyo.

Sebastian se regodeó cuando sintió a Kurt estremecerse entre sus brazos y sus manos dejaron de intentar pellizcarle para acariciar la piel 'dañada'.

—Ven—ronroneó Hummel, girando el rostro para no romper la posición y dejando que su lengua saboreara el interior de la boca de su suricata con la debida paciencia y lentitud, llevándose consigo un pequeño suspiro perteneciente a Sebastian—Una pequeña promesa de lo que te espera después…por lo que acabas de decir.

—¿En serio? —Las voz de Sebastian estaba cargada de deseo —. Cada vez que diga una cursilería tú me vas a... corresponder así. Eso es interesante.

—Llámalo cursilería y olvídate de lo que acabo de decir—amenazó con su mirada afilada y peligrosa.

—No, no. Tú siempre cumples lo que prometes —Sebastian lo atrapó entre sus brazos —. Estoy intentándolo, cada vez me sale mejor eso de decirte... cosas románticas ¿no? —Kurt enarcó una ceja —. Bien, no pero voy poco a poco y lo hago porque te amo —de nuevo fue honesto .

—Eres un desastre—murmuró con tinte cariñoso, besándole en la mejilla en vez de los labios—pero creo que es una de las razones por las que te quiero—deslizó sus labios a la oreja ajena, dejando una diminuta mordida que hizo a Bas estremecer—Me gusta que intentes ser romántico…sólo por eso, estoy dispuesto a recompensarte cuando lo logres—prometió antes de deslizarse ágilmente fuera de sus brazos.

—Tengo tu palabra Kurt —lo cogió de la mano dispuesto a hacer lo que Kurt quisiera y más si era encima del piano.

—De pronto me siento más solo que antes, ¿qué ustedes no pueden dejar de meterse mano? —Trent miró a las tres parejas que parecían perdidas en sus mundos perfectos —. Todavía estábamos conviviendo ¿no? O tal vez es momento de que Az y yo nos vayamos de turistas —Azimio no tenía ganas de salir eso era seguro.

—¡No! No. Aún es convivencia. Si. No se preocupen, ya paramos, ¿Verdad?—Blaine se separó de Dave a duras penas, renuente de dejar el calor de sus manos y el tacto de sus febriles y apasionados labios sobre los suyos propios. Ruborizado, trató de recuperar su usual manera de actuar, saliéndole penosamente mal, casi dándose de bruces contra el suelo de no ser porque Dave le detuvo en mero acto.

—Dudo de a como están las cosas, esta convivencia dure demasiado—pronosticó Kurt, negando cariñosamente mientras veía a su amigo y 'su mascota'.

Tal y como Hummel intuyó, poco tardaron uno por uno en desaparecer del jardín. tras cantar y danzar por un rato más, Blaine y Dave había casi desaparecido entre tirones, besos húmedos y risas divertidas y contagiosas. Brittany y Santana fueron las siguientes, aunque ellas parecían no haber calmado sus fogosos besos y caricias desde que empezaron a apretujarse por parejas. Sebastian y Kurt las siguieron muy de cerca, dejando a Trent y a Azimio, como de costumbre, solos y juntos.

—¿Puedes esperar cuando menos a que entre al cuarto? Cargar contigo pegado a mi cuello no es precisamente algo divertido, Bas—Kurt se quejó, más aquella recriminación perdió peso mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula a la suricata.

—No, la verdad es que no puedo. Me porté bien durante toda la estúpida cena, ahora quiero lo que me pertenece y eso tiene que ver con tus piernas sobre mis hombros —Sebastian acarició lentamente las piernas de su novio.

—Realmente comienzo a pensar si el recompensarte por cada vez que seas romántico es una buena idea cuando vas a comportarte como el mismo pervertido el resto del rato—Kurt cerró a sus espaldas, apoyando la cabeza sobre la puerta, suspirando quedo al sentir las ágiles manos trepando por sus muslos con maestría, haciéndolo estremecer a pesar de llevar sus pantalones puestos.

—Soy un pervertido porque tú estás demasiado bueno como para dejarte pasar —le abrió lentamente el pantalón para lamer los huesos de su cadera —. Me encanta saber que puedo comer cada parte de tu cuerpo en cualquier momento.

—Si, eres un suertudo—contestó Kurt con arrogancia, más una mordida más una mordida a su cadera le obligó a tirar hacia atrás su cabeza—Te estas tomando la parte de 'comer' muy en serio.

Siguió mordiendo y probando, marcaba de vez en vez una pequeña porción a pesar de saber que Kurt odiaba las marcas en su piel, pero a Sebastian le calentaba saber que Kurt era suyo, que esas marcas eran parte de su pertenencia. Ver la hermosa piel de Kurt teñirse de rojo le hacía sentir parte de él. Aunque Sebastian se estaba preguntando si era buena idea hacer las cosas de manera formal, Sebastian quería boda y todas las babosadas que venían con ello.

—Voy a vengarme por todas y cada una de esas…'cosas', Timón…—amenazó Kurt, dejando que sus dedos se posaran sobre el cabello castaño, tirando de él, haciéndole conocer a Sebastian que hablaba en serio.

—Puedes hacerlo —Sebastian se levantó de golpe, aprisionando a Kurt con su cuerpo mientras colaba las manos por sus pantalones y le acariciaba lentamente las nalgas —, pero antes voy a marcar toda tu deliciosa piel —lamió los labios de Kurt — y porque eres mío —lo besó con profundo, amaba los besos pasionales con Kurt.

Sin, embargo, fue cuando Kurt tenía sus dedos enroscados en el vello de la nuca de Sebastian que un constante y sonoro pitido comenzó a perforarles los oídos. Desesperado, clamando por atención.

Kurt gruñó en un primer instante, repagándose un poco más a su pareja, succionando su lengua, gimiendo en medio del beso, hasta que reconoció aquel particular sonido, mirando sobre el hombro de Sebastian.

—Es mi teléfono...

—A la mierda... no es nada importante —Sebastian mordió el labio inferior de Kurt mientras empezaba a frotar su erección sobre el cuerpo de su novio quien podía notar a la perfección lo muy interesado que estaba Sebastian en que no contestará el teléfono —. Por lo menos no tan importante como clavarte mi polla y follarte hasta que no puedas caminar derecho.

—Gozas de una tremenda autoestima—ronroneó Kurt con deseo contenido, colando su mano en la ropa de Sebastian, frotando su polla mientras se lamía los labios—pero he de admitir que es una sugerencia tentadora...

—Entonces olvida el jodido móvil —Sebastian le abrió de golpe el chaleco destrozando los botones y parte de la tela. Sonrió para sí mismo, extrañaba desgarrar la ropa de Kurt para luego follar y olvidar hasta sus nombres.

—¡Tu, bestia! ¡Adoraba ese chaleco!—gruñó molesto, acercándose a sus labios y mordiéndole hasta hacerlo sangrar, dejando que Sebastian lo tocara, gimiera y lo besara antes de separarse de él imponentemente—ahora te esperas a que conteste el teléfono—rumió, caminando hacia donde provenía el sonido, cuidando de mover cadenciosamente su cuerpo para hacer que Sebastian le deseara más a cada paso que daba.

—Sea quien sea, esta muerto Hummel —Sebastian cerró los ojos acariciándose ligeramente por encima de la tela.

—Si, si, como digas. Tal vez sea Fergus—Kurt le hostigó, disfrutando del gruñido de celos que provocó en Sebastian, más su risa cesó de inmediato al recoger el celular y leer la pantalla, sintiendo como todos los colores y su excitación se iban por el desagüee.

Tragó duro sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. 5 llamadas perdidas, todas de la misma persona.

Con manos temblorosas pulsó el botón de 'contestar' y llevó el teléfono hasta su oreja, contestándose en su lugar y dejándose caer, sentado, en la cama, fingiendo una sonrisa, esperando que su voz no sonara demasiado…cortada.

—Hola para ti también, tío Liam.


	20. Chapter 20

Sebastian abrió los ojos y miró a Kurt quien estaba más pálido q una hoja de papel. Se acercó a él de inmediato para coger su mano.

Conforme los minutos pasaban Kurt; asentía, negaba o contestaba algunas preguntas tratando de conservar su humor usual. Diciéndoles que Santana, su amiga, prácticamente les había secuestrado, como de costumbre, y que no sabía dónde estaba Nick.

Kurt agradeció cuando la llamada dio por terminada, dejando su frente el recostarse contra el pecho de Sebastian.

—¿Estás bien, Campanita? —le acarició la espalda mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—No es la mejor llamada que puedes recibir cuando estás en plena faena con tu novio…—Kurt trató de bromear, pero la mirada seria de Sebastian le hizo carraspear y negar—Papá va a venir. En tres días. Con Carole. Y el tío Liam.

—¿Eso es malo? —Era una pregunta retórica. Llevó a Kurt hacia la cama para que se recostara. Le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, masajeo un poco los pies de su novio. Lentamente le sacó el pantalón y el chaleco deshecho junto con la camisa. Sebastian se desvistió rápidamente y se metió a la cama con él para abrazarlo protectoramente, deseando q nada lo pudiera dañar —¿Iremos a verlos? —El preguntó mientras le acariciaba.

—No necesitas ir. Pero yo si debo ir a verlo—contestó Kurt, haciendo esfuerzos para deshacer el nudo estacionado en su garganta—y decirle frente a frente cual fue mi decisión. Sé que él comprenderá...—Mas sus manos aferradas con necesidad al torso de Sebastian era una clara indicación de que no estaba muy seguro de tener la razón.

—Estás muy mal sí crees q voy a ir a dejarte solo —Cogió la mano derecha de Kurt y la beso suavemente —. Tu padre me odia y lo entiendo, sé que no entenderá nada pero quiero que recuerdes que estoy para ti.

—No, no entiendes. No solo mi padre te odia. Todos los que vendrán, excepto por Carol y Nicole, que no te conocen. Aun cuando sé que te puedes defender solo, no quiero que te agredan. Y ni que tú lo hagas, a ninguno de ellos. Puedo hacerlo solo, Sebastian.

—No voy a agredir a nadie; ni física ni verbalmente. Sí quieres no hablo con nadie —suspiró pesadamente —. Tu familia no me importa, no me interesa q me odien o no, sin embargo, me basta saber que tú los quieres para respetarlos y sé que ni eso tendré de ellos. Pero no me importa, no voy a dejarte en esto —elevó el rostro para besarlo. Kurt se aferró a él como tabla de salvación, dejándose besar, permitiéndole a Sebastian el consentirlo hasta tratar de olvida aaquella atronadora noticia.

—Eres un terco—suspiró Hummel, apartándose unos milímetros sólo para que la boca de Sebastian volviera a robarle el aliento.

—Sí —estaba poniéndose duro de nuevo y no quería eso. Quería darle consuelo, quería que Kurt sintiera que podía ser su apoyo siempre —. Pero tú lo eres más que yo, me arrancaste de brazos de otro. Suspendí una boda más que anunciada porque quedé hechizado de nuevo por estos ojos azules. ¿Sabes cómo te dicen los medios en Rusia?

—¿Cómo?—preguntó intrigado y ruborizado, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por el beso o por los mimos de Sebastian.

—Te dicen el sexy diseñador de ojos azules. Hubo una bonita foto nuestra con el beso y presumen que me sedujiste. Te van a amar cuando te conozcan, ya lo hacen. Eres una enigmática criatura que volvió loco al serio empresario.

La risa de Kurt sonó fresca y vivaz, dejando a Sebastian contemplándolo atentamente hasta que Hummel mismo se hizo consiente de esos penetrantes ojos sobre él.

—Pobres ingenuos—Kurt contestó, una mano suya en la cintura de Sebastian mientras la otra acariciaba su rostro con mimo, con esos impresionantes ojos azules mirándolo fijamente—yo ya traía vuelto loco a ese empresario. Pero cambiaría la palabra de serio por degenerado. Yo solo tomé lo que me pertenecía.

—En casa el degenerado es Dave —besó los dedos que le acariciaban los labios —. Yo soy serio —la mano izquierda de Sebastian se deslizó hacia las nalgas de Kurt —, y muy respetado —estaba tan duro que su polla podía notarse por las sábanas pero seguía controlándose. No quería saltarle encima a salir Kurt. Le estaba empezando a gustar el juego ese de tocarse sin llegar a más —. Y siempre he sido tuyo, eso ni dudarlo.

— ¿Acaso Rusia está en un universo paralelo? — murmuró Kurt, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando placenteramente ante el roce a sus nalgas, arrimándosele a Sebastian un poco más, no mostrándose afectado u ofendido al notar su dura erección — no niego que Yogi sea un degenerado, solo queda el verlo con Blaine para rectificarlo, pero tú...tú no te quedas para nada atrás — sonrió juguetón, arrimándose al cuello de Sebastian, lamiéndolo mimosamente y restregando la nariz contra la cálida piel — deja que regrese contigo para que en serio te conozcan.

—Digamos que con mi ex nunca fui muy expresivo —enredó su mano en el pelo de Kurt y por primera vez no recibió una cachetada —. Es suave y siempre huele a frutas —Sebastian tragó saliva sintiendo que sus sentimientos y excitación se estaban mezclando. Besó a Kurt apasionado —. Gracias por escogerme.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Absolutamente nada—Kurt elimino toda distancia que hubiera entre él y Sebastian, acariciándole los omoplatos, descendiendo por la columna con caricias dulces pero sensuales—no existía otra respuesta si quería conservar la poca cordura que me quedaba; y si quería que tu volvieses a ser como te conocí.

—Te gusto pervertido, lo has admitido Campanita —Sebastian mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja —. ¿Te gusta ser mi puta? —Le susurró seductor.

—¿Quieres que te sea sincero? —Contesto en un gemido ahogado, arañándole la espalda, tratando de sonreír coqueto y arrogante—lo que me gusta es que te me quedes mirando, sea lo que sea que haga, como si fueras un animal hambriento...

Sebastian era un buen hombre o por lo menos así se consideraba pero cuando Kurt le decía esas cosas no podía esperar que se quedara tan tranquilo. Se lanzó sobre él como sí de verdad fuese un animal dispuesto a comérselo. Frotó su cuerpo gimiendo de placer al sentir a Kurt tan maravillosamente dispuesto.

—No puedo evitar hacerlo. Me vuelves loco, lo hiciste desde el primer día. Joder, eras tan prepotente y adorando a Blaine como sí fuese la gran cosa.

—¿En serio? Pensé que tenías ganas de encerrarme en las mazmorras por cómo les contestaba — Hummel jadeó, estrujando el trasero de Sebastian cuando éste presionó un poco más sus caderas — ¿Es que te gusta que sea prepotente? ¿ O lo que te excita que, no importa que pase, siempre tengo la razón? — instigo con voz entrecortada.

Sebastian se movió con cadencia buscando que la excitación aumentara. Atrapó el pezón derecho de Kurt para succionarlo. La fricción era maravillosa y caliente.

—Lo que me excita son tus pantalones que no dejan nada a la imaginación —aumentó el movimiento de su cuerpo —. Tu pose fría pero yo sé que eres tan pervertido como yo.

—¿Yo, tan pervertido como tú? Creo que te estás confundiendo de perso...—Kurt chilló, deteniendo sus palabras cuando Sebastian chupó con especial empeño uno de sus pezones, dejando salir su aliento en un trémulo suspiro—No va a salir nada por más que jales. Eso te lo aseguro—replicó con una mueca.

—No lo quiero fuera. Lo quiero duro, brillante y ligeramente rojo y mira —Sebastian le dio un lametón —, delicioso.

Sebastian los giró para que Kurt se colocara sobre su cadera mientras marcaba el ritmo de la fricción de sus cuerpos. Sujetaba las nalgas de Kurt con sus manos, le encantaba sentirlo así. El cuerpo de Kurt era tan perfecto, perlado de sudor y sobrexcitado.

Con actitud dominante pero complaciente, las caderas de Hummel siguieron el ritmo que las manos de Sebastian imponían, aportando ciertos movimientos de cadera que sabía, enloquecían al empresario.

—Eres...—Kurt se levantó ligeramente, pero antes de que Sebastian pudiera poner objeción volvió a sentarse, dejando que la división entre sus nalgas le masturbara—un...—meneó la cadera una vez más—goloso...—gimió, afilando sus ojos felinamente, asomando su lengua y lamiéndole desde la clavícula hasta la manzanda de Adán.

Sebastian le acarició perdido en sus movimientos. Quería correrse, lo necesitaba, deseaba bañar esas gloriosas nalgas con su leche.

—Me voy a correr —gimió cogiendo su polla para acariciarse un poco y venirse sobre las nalgas de Kurt —. Joder — cerró los ojos satisfecho mientras seguía acariciando a su novio.

El cual no duró demasiado, derramándose entre ambos vientres con un gemido agudo y desplomándose sobre el pecho ajeno, respirando agitado.

Negándose a abandonar su posición, lo abrazó posesiva pero cariñosamente, alzando ligeramente el rostro enrojecido para regalarle a Sebastian un beso en el mentón.

—Gracias — al ver al empresario arquear una ceja curioso, prosiguió — . Por todo. Por animarme, por distraerme, y por no permitirme ir sólo a enfrentar a mi padre — entrelazó sus dedos distraídamente – sólo espero no necesitar tanto ese apoyo.

-No importa. Soy tuyo para lo bueno y para lo malo -suspiró besando la frente de Kurt -. Obviamente Dave y yo no íbamos a estar tomándonos unos whiskies mientras ustedes iban a esa reunión. Hay estaremos los dos, a cada paso q den y soportando cada palabra.

"Si...no creo que eso ocurra" pensó Kurt tensando su cuerpo y apretando la mandíbula. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era conveniente el comunicarle a Blaine de la llegada de Liam.

—Hablaré con Dave para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿cuándo se la vas a decir a Blaine? —Sebastian notó la mirada preocupada de Kurt —. ¿Todo bien? -Algo estaba muy mal en eso, Sebastian tenía un mal presentimiento.

— No... — Contestó. Estaba tentado a mentir, pero sabía que de una u otra manera Sebastian terminaría por enterarse — Estaba pensando en no avisarle a Blaine de que Liam viene.

—Bien —no quiso saber más, eso no le gustaba nada —. Vamos a dormir Campanita, fue un día muy largo -le besó dulcemente —. Te amo.

Kurt agradeció que Sebastian no indagara más, pero sabía que el empresario descifraría lo que ocurría en cuestión de nada. Por el momento, procuró drenar su mente de cualquier pensamiento y lo estrechó con mayor fuerza, suspirando cansado y acariciándole el pecho distraídamente.

— Y yo a ti.

Necesitaba hablar con Santana. Pronto. A solas. Kurt se alizó la ropa mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, sintiendo como aquellos profundos ojos gemelos a los suyos lo observaban con aire acusador, tirándole en cara todas las malas decisiones que había tomado, pensando que de una u otra manera les harían un bien a su hobbit y al oso. Terrible decisión, por cierto.

Cuando él y Sebastian entraron al comedor, sintió como su estómago se encogía sólo de verlos. Allí estaban: abrazados, bromeando, besándose; ambos luciendo mucho más vivaces y felices de lo que lo fueron en esos cinco años que estuvieron separados, sufriendo las consecuencias de error de uno.

Apretó sus manos en puño y tensó la mandíbula, esperando que Sebastian no estuviera poniéndole demasiada atención a sus reacciones. Buscó con sus ojos a la latina pero ésta estaba demasiado distraída con Brittany para ponerle atención. Maldiciendo internamente el tener que esperar hasta después del desayuno, cogió su lugar entre Blaine y Sebastian, buscando ignorar las largas miradas que la suricata le dirigía a su amigo y procurando concentrarse en la 'maravillosa' idea de éste de salir con Dave a la playa aquella mañana, invitándolos a todos abiertamente a asistir con ellos 'para un cambio de ambiente'.

Sin embargo, Kurt casi saltó de su asiento cuando escuchó el tono de llamada de un celular, relajándose parcialmente al confirmar que no era el suyo; pero no sabiendo que pensar cuando miró a la latina sacar su teléfono y contestar sin siquiera mirar el nombre del remitente en la pantalla.

—Con permiso —Santana salió apresuradamente del comedor y respondió la llamada —. Señor Anderson, buenos días.

—Buenos días, querida, tiempo sin saber de tí - saludó el hombre con voz afable - Ayer hablé por teléfono con Kurt y me dijo que habías ido a visitarlos. Supongo que Blaine está contigo también - preguntó con cierta ilusión - y cómo estás allí, muy seguramente le jugaste una mala broma al pobre de Finnick. De nuevo.

—Muchas gracias por la llamada señor, estoy perfectamente. Es un viaje de negocios y por Finnick, no se preocupe, está en buenas manos —mierda, ¿qué hacía? Dave no se podía enterar así de todo —. La verdad es que no he visto a Blaine esta mañana, lo siento.

—¿En serio? - el hombre hizo una larga pausa antes de suspirar - ¿No estarán…? Tu sabes…¿Kurt y Blaine? - preguntó con aire abochornado - no quiero hablar con ellos de eso, pero ambos saben que está mal. Blaine está con Nick y Kurt con Sam.

—La verdad no lo creo señor. Blaine ha estado muy concentrado en su trabajo últimamente y Kurt... bueno, él se ha ocupado con algo más —Santana tenía que hablar con Kurt, eso estaba a punto de salirse de control.

—Pero llamé a su departamento y nadie contestó. Fergus y Tania me dijeron que no habían sabido nada de él desde que tu llegaste y salieron a bailar una tarde - insistió - Necesito hablar con Blaine, Santana. No contesta su teléfono y estoy algo preocupado de que Nick tampoco responda el suyo. Además, como le dije anoche a Kurt, llegamos en dos días a Miami y me gustaría saber donde nos encontraríamos. Noah sugirió su casa pero no estoy muy seguro...

—Le prometo que en cuanto lo vea le diré que se comunique con usted. Ahora tengo que irme señor, tengo una junta muy importante —quería que la tortura terminara.

— Muy bien. Suerte, linda. Y tu también estás invitada a venir con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que no soy el único emocionado por verlas a ti y a Brittany, porque supongo que viene contigo.

—Sí... ella viene. Veré si puedo estar para esa fecha, como le digo, mi viaje es de negocios. Fue un placer saludarle señor Anderson —Santana terminó con la conversación enseguida. No podía más, regresó al comedor y miró a Kurt.

Cuando Kurt la interceptó no pudo mas que apretar las manos y ocupar todos sus dotes de actor para fingir que no sabía nada. Debían hablar, pero no allí. Si salían precipitadamente podrían sospechar, principalmente Sebastian, quien tras lo que le dijo anoche, seguramente dudaba que las cosas estuvieran tan perfectas como todos parecían verlas.

Kurt esperaba a Santana con impaciencia en uno de los tantos cuartos que tenía esa casa, preguntándose como Karofsky podía conseguirse lugares tan espaciosos y caros sin necesidad de realmente buscarlos. Suspiró, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo y cerrando las manos nerviosamente. Debían hablar. Pronto. Apenas pudo apartarse de Sebastian por auxilio anónimo de Azimio y pronosticaba que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

—Liam está buscando a Blaine —Santana le dijo después de entrar y cerrar la puerta con seguro —. Esto está muy mal en todos los niveles.

—El que lo busque está mal en demasiados niveles - confirmó Kurt, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos - el que vaya a venir a Miami, junto con mi padre, esperando ver a dos felices parejas con los prometidos que ellos conocían es una peor noticia - asomó su mirada por entre sus dedos - olvídate de esos cinco días de los que habíamos hablado. Tiene dos: Uno para decirle y la otra para cometer homicidio sentimental al mismo tiempo que se suicida.

—No debimos hacer esto —Santana negó —. Fue una locura, jamás duraría y de pronto Dave ya está hablando de planes, dejar la empresa, hijos... mierda —Santana quería golpear algo —.Tenemos que hablar con Blaine y decirle que su padre viene para acá. Se terminó la jodida luna de miel —las palabras de Santana era frías pero verdaderas.

—Los dejamos volar muy alto - murmuró con amargura - sabíamos que no iba a funcionar. Blaine no puede escoger a David, por más que ese sea su más grande deseo. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil para ellos el seguir como estaban antes de nuestra intervención - tragó duro, frunciendo el entrecejo - pero los hubieras no existen…tenemos que interceptar a Blaine para hablar con él. El problema es, ¿cuándo? Él y Yogi están pegados con silicón. O algo más fuerte.

—No quiero pensar por lo que están pegados —Santana miró por uno segundos hacia la nada y luego se aclaró la garganta —. No importa que se lo digamos frente a Dave, tal vez es mejor, de alguna manera tiene que enterarse y lo mejor es que sea pronto.

—Decírselo frente a él, no es una mala idea - contestó con una sonrisa amarga - ¿cuándo?

—Ahora mismo —la voz de Santana se quebró un poco. De verdad quería arrancarle la cabeza a alguien —. No me voy a perdonar esto nunca, Kurt.

—No eres la única… - murmuró, apretando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, soltando el aire temblorosamente - Dave le pidió compromiso a Blaine…compromiso…tras dos malditos días - mordió la lengua, poniéndose de pie antes de perder más la cabeza.

—Dos días juntos ahora, tienes razón. Pero son cinco años de extrañarlo como un condenado, estas semanas de tensión... Dave lo ama más que a su vida y lo va lo perderá para siempre.

—Vamos - suspiró Kurt con voz temblorosa, dándose media vuelta - el quedarnos aquí sólo hará que tengan menos tiempo para despedirse…y alargará lo inevitable.

Mas resignados que decididos ambos caminaron por la casa en busca de Blaine, esperando ingenuamente que no estuviera acompañado por Dave. Más la vida es caprichosa y vengativa, ya que los encontraron no sólo juntos, sino besándose lenta y tiernamente, ambos en traje de baño con a bolsa con sus cosas y las toallas a su costado, haciendo tanto a Kurt como a Santana tragar duro, indecisos de si deberían interrumpir sus últimos momentos de alegría o dejarlos disfrutarlos.

—Blaine, David. Hay algo que debemos…

—¡Kurt! ¡Tana! - exclamó Anderson con esa sonrisa resplandeciente a la que Hummel no podía negarle nada, portándola mientras recargaba su espalda contra el pecho de Dave - ¿cambiaron de opinión? ¿Vienen con nosotros? Así podremos jugar a las guerras de fuertes de arena de una manera más genialosa, porque es divertido sólo entre Dave y yo, pero es mejor si tenemos un batallón, ¿verdad? - le preguntó a su oso, alzando el rostro para verlo

—Claro precioso. Pueden cambiarse y venir con nosotros, les esperamos —Santana contrajo su rostro, era ese momento, no podían simplemente dejar que esos dos vivieran en la estúpida burbuja de amor que tenían.

—Lo siento chicos, tenemos que hablar. Liam Anderson nos llamó, en dos días estará aquí —lo soltó sin más, las cosas no podían ser lentas.

Y eso fue suficiente para que el color escapara de las mejillas de Blaine, para que su expresión volviera a ser triste y miserable, para que Kurt sintiera todo el peso de su error cuando lo miró rígido, incapaz de sostenerse en sus propias piernas.

— Quiere hablar contigo lo más pronto posible, Blaine - se acercó y le tendió su teléfono, pero es como si su amigo ya no estuviera allí, dejándolo sobre la cama. Sería demasiado cruel pasárselo a David.

—Bueno, no lo esperaba tan pronto pero es lo mejor. Debemos enfrentarnos a tu padre, precioso. Sé que él no lo entenderá pero quiero hacer lo correcto, pedir tu mano, hablar con él de lo nuestro —Dave abrazó a Blaine para intentar calmarlo —. Vamos a pasar por esto juntos, te amo —le dio un suave beso en el hombro.

Kurt no podía ver…Apretó sus labios mientras sus ojos se contagiaban de las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar inconscientes en el rostro de Blaine. Aquellos ojos mieles, tristes y expresivos, miraron las amplias manos de Karofsky con amor, dolor y arrepentimiento, estrujándolas, dejándolas que se humedecieran con sus lágrimas, estremeciéndose tanto como lo haría una débil hoja al viento

—¿Blaine? —Dave lo abrazó más fuerte —. Amor, sé que es duro pero te juro que pasaremos esto juntos. Tu padre tiene que entender que lo que pasó hace años fue un terrible error y que no podemos estar pagando nosotros por eso durante toda nuestra vida. Te amo, te juro que esto valdrá la pena —Santana no podía seguir así, sí Blaine no le decía la verdad a Dave entonces ella lo haría.

— No… puedo - contestó Blaine, tratando de no tocar a Dave, sintiéndose un ser indigno, aprovechado, cruel - no puedo… - tartamudeó, volviéndose a encararlo, permitiéndole que leyese en su cara lo que su garganta no se atrevía a formular - no puedo, Dave… - su voz sonó más cortada por el llanto al ver esos ojos verdes fijos en él - no… - jaló aire, bajando la cabeza y apretando entre las manos la tela de la ropa de David - Mi padre terminó acabado, después de lo que pasó con Cooper. No vivía, existía, igual que yo, peor que yo… - se lamió los labios - cualquier cosa que le remite al pasado lo retorna al mismo estado - mordió su labio - Por él, por Coop…por …-Por Finnick, quien le ayudó tanto tiempo, pensó mientras sus sollozos le nublaban la mirada y entorpecían su respiración, retirándose lentamente el anillo de su dedo y lo apretaba entre sus manos.

— Yo…no debo - culminó con la voz quebrada mirando el precioso lazo que Dave le había obsequiado. Porque en esa ocasión, por más que él lo amara, por más que lo deseara a su lado…no era suficiente.

Con el peso del pasado y los fantasmas sobre sus hombros, anhelante del último beso que fue dejado sobre sus labios con tanto amor hacía apenas unos minutos, tomó una de las amplias manos entre las suyas y acunó con ellas el anillo de compromiso de David, sintiendo sus propios dedos temblar.

Dave cerró la mano sintiendo el anillo marcándose en su piel. La realidad le pegaba en el rostro, era poder ver todo desde afuera, era saber, de golpe, que nunca lo tuvo. Blaine, sus planes, el futuro, nada existía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería odiarlo, quería arrancarse del alma todo el dolor que le estaba provocado. Cerró los ojos un segundo y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Miró a Blaine con la intención de guardar ese momento para siempre.

—Nunca estuviste aquí en realidad. Desde antes, desde siempre... los habías escogido a ellos —se le estaba desgarrando el alma a Dave en cada palabra —. Fui un idiota al pensar que tú... —respiró con calma para no perder el control y miró a Santana —. Siempre supiste que esto terminaría así... ¿por qué...

—No lo sabía Dave —Santana quiso acercarse a él pero Dave se alejó unos pasos.

—No, no... —se tragó el nudo en su garganta —, ahora mismo no quiero que te me acerques —sus ojos se centraron en Blaine, podía notar lo roto que estaba pero el dolor le hacía no poder acercarse si quiera —. Te juro por mi padre que nunca tuve la intensión de lastimarte —el llanto de Dave brotó sin poder detenerlo —. Pero tú... me acabas de matar todas la ilusiones —Dave miró a Santana y a Kurt —. No tuvieron piedad de mí, de él, de nuestras heridas...

—David, yo…-los ojos de Kurt los miraban humedecidos, arrepentidos, lastimados, pasando sus ojos de uno al otro, ambos heridos, encogidos, destrozados. Se cubrió con las manos la boca, incapaz de decir algo más. Cualquier respuesta que les diera no sonaría más allá de una excusa sin sentido, sin razón de ser, una excusa que ayudó a destrozar lo poco que había de ellos.

Blaine ni siquiera hacía el intento de acercarse a Dave. De su boca salían disculpas, plegarias por algún tipo de perdón, por algún castigo, por cualquier cosa que le ayudara a compensar todo el daño que le había hecho. Porque él había deseado todo lo que Dave le ofreció. Él estaba dispuesto a casarse en ese preciso segundo, a no salir de su cama ni sus brazos, estaba dispuesto a vender su alma por borrarse de la memoria de Dave sólo para que éste no sufriera…Estaba dispuesto a tanto, pero las cadenas del pasado, de las acciones de David, las de Sebastian y las suyas propias limitaban sus decisiones.

Porque él no era Kurt…él no era ni valiente ni atrevido…él era un cobarde, un cobarde que debía cuidar de su padre y complacer a aquellos que lo ayudaron antes de ser feliz el mismo, porque él no lo merecía…No merecía tanta felicidad, mucho menos después de lo que acababa de hacer

—Toma tus cosas, un coche te llevará a la casa de... tu prometido —Dave miró el anillo en su mano y lo arrojó lo más lejos que su brazo se lo permitió. Entró a la casa para encerrarse en su despacho. No podía si quiera estar cerca cuando Blaine se marchara para siempre. Se sentó en su sillón para llorar como nunca.

Kurt no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Dave desapareció. No sabía que sentir cuando Blaine siguió sus movimientos con una mirada destrozada, estirando el brazo hacia él hasta que vio volar el anillo que Dave alguna vez le había obsequiado.

Kurt se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando miró a Blaine saltar desesperado a buscar el pequeño objeto, tratando de no gemir dolido por la imagen tan penosa y triste de su amigo recogiendo y abrazando con tal ansiedad ese pedazo de recuerdos felices.

Blaine se encogió en el piso, como un animal herido, para sollozar a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, a su falta de agallas, a sus responsabilidades, a sí mismo por lo que a David le había hecho.

Hummel no pudo más que contemplar como un espectador los horrores que su error había desatado, demasiado sorprendido, abrumado o destrozado como para siquiera acercarse a Blaine, asustado de que con el solo roce de sus dedos, esa herida sangrante borboteara con mayor potencia.

Sebastian bajó las escaleras con la intención de hablar con Kurt, estaba demasiado misterioso, y esas miradas con Santana no le gustaban nada. No tuvo que buscar demasiado, Kurt estaba al pie de la escalera llorando desconsolado, Sebastian lo abrazó fuertemente como primer reacción dejando que se tranquilizara para poder hablar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Llamo tu padre?

—He hecho algo horrible—contestó tratando de limpiarse el rostro infructuosamente con una de sus manos, apretando más su rostro contra el pecho de Sebastian.

—Kurt... por favor, ¿qué ha pasado? —Sebastian quería hacer algo para parar su dolor.

—Es mi culpa, Bas…mi culpa - gimió dolido, sus manos se enterraban en la carne de Sebastian por lo fuerte que intentaba aferrarse a él - no debí haber hecho nada, debí detenerla…ya sabía que iba pasar, ¡y aun así…!

—Kurt —Sebastian lo entendió todo de golpe, Trent y Azimio llegaban en ese momento, Sebastian se separó de su novio para preguntarle —. ¿Dónde está Dave?

Kurt lo miró con los ojos rojos para luego girar su rostro hacia la oficina.

—Lo siento…yo no quería ésto...

—Quédate aquí, con Trent —Sebastian le señaló a Az el despacho, él se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras apresuradamente. Llegó a la habitación principal y abrió de golpe la puerta asustando a Blaine, caminó hasta él y lo sujetó fuertemente de los brazos —. Nunca pensé que llegarías a tanto —le espetó.

Blaine no le contestó pese a captar a lo que Sebastian se refería, bajando su cabeza en señal de impotencia. Tal vez él pueda decirle todo aquello que seguramente Dave deseaba pero no le confesó…como que era una basura que no merecía más que ser odiado.

—Por eso viniste aquí… querías destrozarlo. Eres una porquería, revolcándote con él, haciéndole pensar en un futuro juntos… en hijos, en la casa... Debería matarte —lo sacudió fuertemente —. ¡Él no fue! —Le gritó con rabia —. Fui yo, yo lo mate...

Blaine apretó sus maximizares ante la declaración, alzando lentamente el rostro para encarar el de Sebastian, tragándose todo ese odio, esos deseos de muerte y destrucción que iban dirigidos a él mientras asimilaba la información, sintiendo como un peso le era quitado de encima al descubrir que Dave no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de su hermano.

Pero…¿de qué servía?

—Gracias - murmuró con voz entrecortada, muy seguramente por los sollozos que Smythe interrumpió. Pero no servía de nada. Esa declaración no haría que Cooper regresara a la vida, ni que el pasado se borrara, mucho menos que todo aquello desatado por su muerte volviera a la normalidad.

—¿Eso es todo? —Sebastian lo empujó fuertemente —. Nunca lo amaste ¿cierto? Para ti todo esto es una más de tus aventuras. ¡El destrozaste el alma por nada! —Sebastian no podía con su enojo —. Espero que sea un tormento recordarlo, espero que no tengas un sólo día de paz recordando lo que le has hecho. No vas a ganar, no voy a permitir que Dave sea infeliz toda su vida. Te va a olvida, lo hará —Sebastian no podía estar por más tiempo en esa habitación sin querer partirle la cara a Blaine, salió de ahí.

—Ojalá me olvide…que me odie, pero que sea feliz…-murmuró para sí mismo, dejándose caer en la cama, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que le quedaban para recoger sus cosas. Tomó su bufanda, sus recuerdos y miró el anillo con aire acabado, guardándolo en su bolsillo y dejando a cambio el guardapelo que le había comprado a Dave en su primera cita, retirándole cualquier foto suya pues dudaba que la necesitara, o que quisiera verla.

En minutos, Blaine Anderson desapareció de aquella casa con el corazón en la garganta y negándose a usar cualquier cosa que perteneciera a David, no quería causar muchas más molestias de las que ya había infringido.

* * *

**¿Están llorando? Porque David si está llorando.**

**Ahora, Dave le dijo a Kurt que él había disparado. Sebastian le acaba de decir a Blaine que él disparo. Yo les digo que ninguno disparo. **

**¿Quién si lo hizo? Eso... eso se los resuelvo luego.**

**Gracias por su paciencia, por leer pero sobre todo por comentar. **


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian corrió hacia el despacho de Dave después de su conversación con Anderson. Su amigo no quería abrirle, tuvo que pedirle la llave a Marty. Dave estaba sentado en su imponente silla viendo hacia la ventana con un whisky en la mano, con la cara roja, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sebastian no dijo nada, cogió un taburete y se sentó al lado de Dave bebiendo con él. Cuando escucharon el coche marchándose, Dave cerró los ojos y el llanto se hizo más espeso. Las horas pasaron tortuosas, sin hablar, Dave era consumido por los recuerdos y Sebastian no podía hacer nada por su amigo.

El sol se había ocultado muchas horas atrás, la botella de whisky había terminado, Dave ya no lloraba y sólo veía a la nada carente de toda emoción. Fue en ese momento que habló.

—Me iré. No puedo permanecer en esta casa —Dave suspiró —. En Rusia los negocios nos reclaman. Alan está haciendo de las suyas diciendo que nuestra fortuna empezó de negocios ilícitos. Tengo que ir a ponerle un alto y… —Sebastian abrazó fuertemente a Dave porque era tan evidente que su amigo quería mantenerse en pie cuando el dolor le estaba destrozando. Sabía que iba a pasar años para que él olvidara a un Dave tan roto.

Sebastian lo llevó al aeropuerto, lo dejó en el avión y luego regresó a casa para abrazarse a Kurt como si fuera lo único en el mundo que le mantenía a salvo de toda la mezquindad del mundo.

* * *

Unos días después de la partida de Dave, Sebastian y Kurt estaban en camino a ver a Burt Hummel. Era la primera reunión familiar y Kurt se temía sería la única.

Necesitaba calmarse. Y respirar. Y tratar de no colapsar.

Se apresuró a tomar la mano de Sebastian cuando éste bajó del auto, sin despegar por un momento su mirada de casa de Noah. Ese era el momento, y estaba tentado a echarse para atrás y escapar a Francia sin decirle a nadie, pero su propio orgullo le decía que, aunque esa decisión fuera la errada para todos, resultaba la correcta para él.

—¿Listo? - interrogó a su pareja sin voltearse a verlo.

—Más que eso. ¿Tú estás bien? —Le abrazó un poco por Kurt y otro tanto por él, necesitaba saber que Kurt no se iría, que no le haría lo que Blaine le había hecho a Dave —. Te amo —susurró al oído de su novio.

—No, no estoy bien, pero no te preocupes, no me echaré para atrás - sonrió, cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose gozar de esa sensación de apoyo y protección que tan simple gesto le proporcionaba —. Ahora los 'Te amo's te brotan con mayor facilidad. Tendré que ponernos en situaciones tan estresantes más constantemente — bromeó.

—Sólo quiero confirmarte que lo hago —después de ver a Dave tan destruido, Sebastian estaba algo sensible.

—Ven…—murmuró para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a frente con Smythe, envolviéndolo por el cuello y besando su frente — tranquilo. Yo lo sé. Ahora, vamos a entrar allí y me vas a dejar hablar, no te vas a meter y vamos a lograr que, cuando menos alguno de ellos nos comprenda. ¿De acuerdo?

—Voy a hacer lo que pueda pero no te aseguro quedarme tranquilo si alguien intenta insultarte o lastimarte —le dio un ligero beso antes de caminar con él.

Hummel agradeció profundamente el que Nina, la esposa de Finn, atendiera la puerta, y no cualquier otro de sus familiares. Amenamente le presentó a Sebastian como su nueva pareja, tratando de explicarle de una manera fácil y rápida que él era una persona de la que se había enamorado hace años pero que por cuestiones personales tuvieron que separarse; y claro, de que no había dejado a Sam por él, sino que ambos cortaron por lo sano. Cuando Nina felizmente les platicaba acerca de su octavo mes de embarazo y que pronto nacería su segunda hija, la presencia de un Blaine cabizbajo y subiendo los escalones llamó su atención. Tanto Kurt como la joven le miraron con preocupación hasta que éste se perdió por una de las habitaciones, compartiendo miradas mientras Kurt apretaba instintivamente la mano de Sebastian.

—En serio, no sé qué le pasa, Kurt — comentó la chica preocupada — desde ayer que se instaló aquí luce así y me angustia. Nunca ha sido la representación de la alegría y la euforia, pero ni siquiera ver a Celine lo reanimó. No tanto como de costumbre —Sebastian escuchó desinteresado. Seguro era la culpa lo que consumía a ese gilipollas.

—Eso veo — hizo una corta pausa antes de carraspear - Nina, ¿sabes si mi padre, Carole, Nicolé o Liam ya llegaron?

— Si, hace apenas una hora, Finn, Celine y Noah fueron por ellos al aeropuerto. Dijeron que estarán a tiempo para cenar —Kurt asintió. No restaba más de una hora.

—¿Nos permitirías un momento?

—¡Claro! Que descortés. Adelante. Iré a ayudar a Lauren a la cocina.

Kurt la miró alejarse mientras suspiraba un tanto aliviado, otro poco, nervioso. Tiró de Sebastian hasta las escaleras, tomándole ambas manos y encarando su mirada, tomando un respiro antes de soltarle algo que, estaba seguro, no le caería en gracia a su novio.

—Necesito hablar con Blaine - espetó.

—Y yo necesito un nuevo Ferrari —Kurt rodó los ojos —. Bien, lo siento pero no puedo soportar verle. Destruyo a Dave en vida, por cobarde y por... —Sebastian amaba a Kurt, era su vida, pero Dave había sido su primer amor y una parte de él lo amaría toda la vida. Le partía el corazón saber que su amigo estaba sufriendo.

—Y él es mi amigo. Por muchos años fue mi único apoyo cuando ustedes dos le rompieron…¡nos! —Rectificó — rompieron a nosotros, cuando cometieron aquella estupidez hace cinco años - rebatió Kurt con fiereza - Yo sé que tú no puedes verle, y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Tampoco te pido permiso, estoy avisándote que voy-a-hacerlo. Lo único que te solicito es que subas conmigo y me esperes dentro de una de las habitaciones. Preferiría que enfrentáramos a mi padre y toda mi familia juntos y no que te vieran aquí, dispuesto a echarse sobre ti, porque sé que no eres de los que se dejan y les responderías sin chistar —respiró profundo — quiero intentar hacer esto lo más diplomáticamente posible.

—Bien, te espero afuera de la bendita habitación —nadie podía decir que Kurt no era su mayor debilidad.

Kurt sonrió de medio lado llevándose a rastras a Sebastian y besándole dulce, profunda pero sensualmente antes de murmurarle un gracias y abrir la puerta por donde vio a Blaine desaparecer.

La simple visión le estrujó el pecho dolorosamente. Podía intuir que Blaine estaba llorando, o intentando no hacerlo, por lo mucho que temblaba a pesar de estar de espaldas a la entrada. Ni siquiera pareció reparar en su llegada, pues aún cerrando la puerta, éste sólo pareció encogerse un poco más y aferrarse con mayor desespero a la raída y vieja bufanda de Gryffindor que alguna vez fue un detalle que le obsequió a Dave, uno que aún dudaba que conservara su aroma.

Cuando se sentó a su costado apagó el reproductor y le acarició aquellos suaves y rebeldes rizos con mimo. Con un nudo en la garganta lo contempló ocultando dentro de su camisa el anillo que David le había obsequiado antes de volverse a verlo, y fue allí cuando no pudo más que abrazarlo. Esos ojos dorados, que tantas malas jugadas le habían hecho, que tanto adoraba, estaban tristes, desgarrados, vacíos…

Kurt lo abrazó protectoramente pero Blaine no hizo más que ocultarse en él y dejarse mimar. No era necesario usar palabras, con una simple mirada se lo había comunicado todo.

—No pude, Kurt…—éste sintió como le apretujaban el pecho— fui un cobarde.

—No. No fuiste cobarde. Reaccionaste como la mayoría de la gente lo hubiera hecho — los dedos de Blaine se hincaron en la carne de su espalda, como si el aferrarse a él borrara de alguna manera sus penas.

—Me duele… —aquel gimoteo le sacó lágrimas a Kurt, besándole cariñosamente todo el rostro, obsequiándole uno especialmente dulce, largo y conciliador en los labios. Pero no era suficiente, lo sabía. No había manera de reparar algo cuyos pedazos eran tan diminutos como el corazón de Blaine.

—Lo sé.

—No quiero sentir, Kurt. Nada… - Hummel apretó los labios.

—Lo entiendo - le volvió a besar el cabello.

El silencio los acompañó antes de que las lágrimas de Blaine brotaran más profusamente.

—No quiero que me odie - jadeó con voz desgarrada. Hummel solo pudo asentir - No quise lastimarlo -Kurt tragó dificultosamente, abrazándolo como si tratara de protegerlo.

—Sh. Lo sé, Blaine, lo sé.

En cada súplica, cada disculpa, cada maldición que se dirigía a sí mismo Kurt no podía más que besarle y abrazarlo, tratando de que sus restos no se quedaran regados por el piso. Trataba de convencerlo de que no era su culpa, de que tenía todo el derecho de 'vengarse de David', que no importaba que, debía procurar dejarlo a un lado, pero sabía que era imposible. Aunque ambos difirieran en varias cosas, ambos amaban a sus verdugos y odiaban a su confidente, en pos de no sentirse más culpables por adorar al asesino de Cooper.

Cuando Kurt logró que su hobbit abandonara la cama, se lavara la cara y se cambiara de ropa, salió de la habitación, prometiéndole que le esperaría afuera pero éste inmediatamente rechazó la oferta, asegurándole que se verían muy pronto en el comedor. Al salir de la habitación no dijo ni preguntó nada, tan apoyó su frente en la de Sebastian y le aferró como Blaine lo había hecho consigo mismo, agradeciendo el haber gozado de una segunda oportunidad de estar con él, aunque eso le costara…muchas otras cosas.

—¿Estás bien? —Frotó suavemente la espalda de su novio.

Kurt cabeceó afirmativamente, incluso cuando se sentía de la mierda. Y todavía faltaba lo peor.

—¿Ya llegaron? - trató de evadir el tema.

—No lo sé. Estuve escuchando todo el tiempo por la puerta, tenía miedo de que empezaras a follar con Anderson de la nada —intentó bromear.

— Lástima que estas puertas son anti-sonoras - sonrió más ampliamente - así que mi infidelidad quedó cubierta.

—Le diré a mi querido suegro lo que haces conmigo —tal vez no era una broma apropiada para ese momento.

— Preferiría que no te cortaran la polla tan pronto. Me gusta lo que haces con ella - arqueó una ceja, tratando de mantener el humor en pie.

—Entonces...¿ vamos por él? También podríamos follar en este pasillo

— Hormonas calmadas, Timón. ¿Qué parte de 'te van a cortar la polla lenta y dolorosamente antes de lanzársela a los perros' no entendiste?

—Es que mi polla es tuya y sé lo mucho que molesta que tomen tus cosas

—Qué considerado, siempre pensando en mí y en lo que me hace enojar - ironizó rodando los ojos.

—Soy un caballero —le besó delicadamente la mano.

—Vamos, 'señor caballero', a usted se le solicita en otro tipo de actos heroicos catalogados de manera urgente por su precioso novio - le besó la mano, tratando de recordarle sutilmente por qué estaban allí.

Caminaron escaleras abajo y se dirigieron al comedor sin titubear, escuchando como de éste provenía el barullo. Cuando penetraron por el umbral, un silencio tenso y pesado los envolvió. Kurt tragó duro, mirando cuidadosamente a cada uno de los ocupantes de la mesa. Finn y Puck lo observaban con reproche antes de dirigir sus asesinas miradas a Sebastian; Liam pareció congelarse en su asiento, tragando duro e ignorando el cómo su mujer le sonreía y saludaba con usual candidez; una pequeña niña se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarse a sus piernas lo más rápido que pudo, balbuceando lo que se podía entender como 'tío Kurt' con bastantes deficiencias en su pronunciación mientras Nina contemplaba con confusión las expresiones de su esposo.

Con reticencia, Hummel desplazó sus orbes hasta las últimas dos personas restantes en la mesa. Carole parecía confundida y contrariada, desplazando sus incrédulos ojos de él al hombre que le acompañaba, leyendo en ellos una duda que Kurt se avergonzaba de no poder contestar de una manera grata para ella. Pero lo que le sentó como un golpe en el pecho fue verlo a él. Su padre había dejado el tenedor en su plato y se permitió escrutar sus facciones con dureza y reclamo. Kurt enderezó su espalda y trató de contestarle con un gesto decidido y seguro que en aquel momento no sentía, y sólo logró ganarse un ceño fruncido por parte de su padre.

Pudo detectarlo. Sorpresa, decepción, incomprensión. Y Kurt lo entendía, perfectamente. No cualquiera se presentaba con el posible asesino de quien, en vida, fue como uno más de tu familia. Y para su padre, que se sentía especialmente culpable de haber dejado a Smythe y Karofsky vivos, de haber cooperado con ellos y de no haberlos sacado a él y a Blaine de sus dominios cuando tuvo la oportunidad, era un golpe especialmente bajo, una ironía lacerante, una broma cruel del destino.

—Papá. Familia - aclaró su garganta, aprovechando el que todos menos su pequeña sobrina habían guardado sepulcral silencio - Sebastian - tragó duro, mirando como la carótida de su padre comenzaba a resaltar de la piel de su cuello. No dudaba que lo mismo ocurriera con el resto de los hombres de la familia - Mi novio - soltó contundente.

—Buenas tardes —Sebastian dijo seguro, arrogante, pero sobre todo feliz. Él se había quedado con Kurt, ellos estaban a punto de perderle, fin del juego.

Gritos, maldiciones, trastos rozos y sillas volcadas fueron las primeras reacciones desatadas. Celine se aferró aterrorizada por las miradas furibundas y desbordantes de odio que su padre y su tío Puck vestían mientras maldecían a Kurt. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos en ver a Noah saltar de su lugar, alzando los puños con la firme intención de desfigurarle el rostro a Kurt,

Sebastian reaccionó de inmediato cogiendo el brazo de Puck quien intentó golpearle pero el enojo de Sebastian era tal que estaba seguro que podía acabar con él sin mover más que una mano. Le dio un puñetazo en la tráquea, le rotó el antebrazo hasta que casi escuchó el hueso fracturarse. No era un buen espectáculo para unos niños pero era lo que ese idiota se merecía después de tocar a Kurt de esa manera.

— ¡BASTA! - exclamó Kurt, tomando a Sebastian por la espalda, intentando que éste soltara a Puck - ¡suéltalo, Bas!

Hummel miró la mesa con urgencia. El como Liam se sumía en sus propios pensamientos mientras Finn intentaba acercarse a secundar a Noah y su padre se ponía de pie. Eso no era lo que quería. Quería que lo comprendieran, no que se terminaran matando.

Miró a Celine apartarse de él y Sebastian como si quemaran, gritando y ocultándose en las faldas de su madre quien le abrazaba aterrada. Aplicó un poco más de fuerza en su novio y murmuró suplicante.

—Por favor...

—Si alguno de estos idiotas te vuelve a poner una mano encima voy a cortársela —Sebastian fue contundente. Iban solos pero no lo estaban, había tomado sus precauciones antes de meterse en ese lugar.

—No, no lo harás - rebatió, haciendo que soltara a Puck, quien no pudo más que retorcerse de agonía en el suelo mientras Finn se arrimaba a revisarlo

—Déjame hablar con ellos, Bas… - lo fue soltando lentamente bajo la penetrante mirada de su padre, enredando sus largos dedos con los del empresario - eso era menos de lo que esperaba como bienvenida.

Sebastian se tragó su orgullo y enojo para darle espacio a Kurt. Al final de cuentas esa sería la despedida de su familia para siempre.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? - Estremecido, Hummel respiró profundo.

—Se lo que deben…lo que debes estar pensando. Pero le amo - soltó contundente. Pudo escuchar al fondo reclamos y maldiciones, pero él no hizo más que dejar que sus ojos se perdieran en los de su padre - No es algo reciente. Es un sentimiento añejo que me torturó por años. Su simple ausencia me dejaba sin aire, la atrocidad de sus acciones me obligaron a intentar odiarlo. Pero no pude. No pude, padre - tragó duro - me desmoronaba. Tú me viste. Terminé convertido en una criatura necesitada de contacto. De consuelo. Terminé acostándome con mi mejor amigo aún teniendo pareja. Simplemente no pude seguir así. Le necesitaba conmigo, no quería morir en vida.

El silencio volvió a instalarse sobre sus cabezas, Kurt había desnudado su alma, frente a todos ellos, esperando algún tipo de aceptación, cuando menos de su padre. Éste le contempló silencioso, con los nudillos blancos y la boca trazando una fina línea.

— Sabes lo que él y Karofsky significan para mí. Para esta familia, Kurt.

— Lo sé. Pero es algo que ni yo pude controlar, padre. No te pido que te agrade, ni que lo aceptes, sólo que me comprendas - rogó Hummel.

El mutismo prosiguió a ese comentario. Burt Hummel abandonó lentamente su lugar para caminar tenso hasta donde su hijo. Se tensó sabiendo que su hijo no difería mucho de él, aclarando su garganta antes de murmurar las palabras que le destrozarían el alma.

— Me enorgullece tener a un hijo que defiende de esa manera sus ideales - cuando el rostro de Kurt se iluminó para voltearse a verlo, Burt apretó con fuerza sus ojos - Tienes cinco minutos para despedirte y marcharte, Kurt. De aquí en adelante, no eres bienvenido en esta familia - Burt se volvió a ver el rostro desencajado de su vástago, tragándose su propio sufrimiento para culminar - Estás muerto para nosotros - y sin más, abandonó la habitación.

Kurt se sintió desfallecer mientras veía a su padre alejarse de él y a Blaine contemplarlo en el umbral, herido, desconsolado. Sin embargo apretó con fuerza la mano de Sebastian, cerró sus ojos y le sonrieron a todos los que estaban dispuestos en la mesa, despidiéndose con un suave gesto.

Cuando pasó al lado de su mejor amigo, éste se aferró a su torso ignorando a Sebastian y él se dejó abrazar, tratando de ignorar el peso de su propia sobrina soldándose a su pierna.  
Nadie habló, nadie se paró. Y Kurt sintió como su corazón, lenta y tortuosamente, se desarmaba en pedazos cada vez más pequeños.

— Sigues contando conmigo - escuchó que Blaine le dijo, procurando no llorar. Otra vez.

— Y tú conmigo. Cuando sea, para lo que sea - reafirmó.  
Blaine se apartó y Kurt le agradeció que se llevase consigo a Celine, apretando la mano de Sebastian con fuerza y guiándole a la salida en una muda e incómoda despedida.

Pero apenas la pesada madera se cerró a sus espaldas, se permitió apoyarse sobre Sebastian mientras sus ojos se humedecían y él temblaba más que una hoja abandonada al viento.

Sebastian lo abrazó fuertemente, quería regresar, quería gritarle al hombre ese que se decía padre de Kurt que era un idiota. Cómo podía hacer eso, Kurt era su hijo, su sangre y darla por muerta así... Cooper Anderson era un asesino ¿lo habían olvidado? El padre de Sebastian había muerto por su culpa; no se justificaba, pero incluso Dave y él habían tenido compasión y no lo habían matado como ellos pensaban. Pero a Cooper Anderson le había importado muy poco el destino de Sebastian, de su madre o cualquier otra cosa.

Sebastian protegería a Kurt de esa familia, ellos no se merecían a alguien como Kurt. No si le habían dado la espalda de esa manera. Sí antes tenía la convicción de hacerlo, justo en ese momento no había nada que le quitará de la cabeza y del corazón, hacer de Kurt el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

_**Aquí ta. Prometí teminar de subir la historia y así será. Capítulo que vaya saliendo, capítulo que se sube. Espero que lo disfruten. **_

_**Una abrazote.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Dave observó el diario. Alan estaba en la portada afirmando que Industrias Karofsky estaba coludida con la mafia francesa, italiana y rusa. Sonrió, una semana en Rusia y se tenía que enfrentar a eso pero estaba bien. Hasta cierto punto le divertía y le mantenía ocupado fuera de sus problemas y de su corazón roto. Arrojó el diario, firmó unos documentos importantes para evitar la fuga de dinero. Habían sido unos cuantos millones pero ni siquiera era el dinero, odiaba que su prestigio estuviera en boca de esa basura.

Cuando termino con los pendientes reviso el expediente que Richard le había dado. Todos y cada uno de los trapos sucios de Alan estaba allí, en sus manos, había cosas tan interesantes. Claro que lo mejor fue darse cuenta que estaban en la ruina por el pequeño pero muy productivo vicio de la Condesa por el juego.

El hijo de puta se quería casar con Sebastian para que le pagara las deudas y le salvara el lindo castillo que estaban por perder.

Se levantó de su silla cogió su saco, su abrigo y su sombrero. Tenía cosas interesantes que hacer, como encontrarse con Alan en un lujoso restaurante y ver cómo le embargan su coche. Dave había hecho algunas llamadas correctas para enterar al banco que Alan debía una jugosa cantidad de su tarjeta de crédito. Cantidad que ya ameritaba un embargo y Dave no quería perderse ese lindo espectáculo.

Unos minutos después salió de su Bentley con el diario bajo su brazo, sonriendo y saludando al valet parking que le preguntaba afable sobre su día. Espero unos segundo hablando con el chico y luego vio el Porshe de Alan quien al bajar lo vio con sorpresa. Pero tuvo tiempo para asimilarlo porque de inmediato unos agentes del banco empezaron a hablar con él. Dave lo vio manotear, lo vio rogar, lo vio maldecir y aún así... su coche fue enganchado a la grúa.

Alan caminó hacia él, tenía los ojos inyectados de furia. Estaba tan humillado, toda esa sociedad rusa que tanto quería había presenciado el espectáculo tan deplorable.

—Tú... maldito cínico. Tú tuviste la culpa de esto... les pagaste para que me humillaran de esa manera tan ruin —Dave rió.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que no puedas pagar tus cuentas. Estuve checando las facturas de Sebastian y me di cuenta que él pagaba todos tus lujos. Casualmente ahora que ya no lo tienes contigo... pues ya ves lo que te ha sucedido —Dave negó fingiendo estar consternado —. No te preocupes tu situación se puede arreglar —Alan entrecerró los ojos pensando en algo más. Pobre idiota —... trabajando querido —Dave le arrojó el diario al pecho y sonrió entrando al restaurante.

Esa misma noche, la Condesa y Alan iba a recibir una muy amable visita de su parte. Les iba a proponer un negocio al que no podrían decirle que no. Se iba a quedar con su casita y tal vez un poco de dinero para mantener su miserables vidas.

La Condesa vio el coche de Dave llevar. Ese hombre era imponente y terrible.

Le había suplicado a su hijo que no hiciera ninguna tontería y que dejara que las aguas pasaran. Si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso desde el principio y se hubiese metido en las pantalones de David Karofsky. Ese si era el hombre que le convenía, tal vez con un carácter más fuerte que Sebastian pero también con más dinero y demás... David era un hombre en toda la extensión. Si hubiese sido un poco heterosexual la Condesa habría puesto toda su experiencia en tener una oportunidad con ese hombre.

Dave entro al salón con una sonrisa en el rostro y la Condesa le saludo besando sus mejillas.

—David, cariño. En todo el noviazgo de mi hijo con Sebastian jamás me diste el honor de una visita tuya.

—Nunca hubo un motivo real. Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa relación —la Condesa no hizo comentario alguno. Dirigió a Dave hacia el cómodo sofá —. Me gusta ir al punto. Sabes el motivo de mi visita —la mujer asintió —. He comprado sus deudas y ahora tengo mis formas de despojarles de todo lo que tienen o mejor dicho, lo que les queda. Pero no lo haré. En vez de eso, les dejaré conservar el castillo y además les daré una cantidad de dinero para que puedan vivir tranquilamente siempre y cuando no sigas jugando.

—Oh... David —la Condesa le cogió las manos a Dave —. Eres tan bueno... —Dave se soltó del agarre.

—Esto no es gratis. Tu hijo tiene que ir con los medios, decir que estaba trastornado por el fin de su relación con Sebastian y por eso dijo todas esas tonterías de mí —la Condesa asintió de inmediato pero en ese momento Alan llegó perdido de borracho.

Se tambaleo hacia Dave y casi cae pero siguió hasta él igual de enojado que esa tarde.

—En tus sueños Karofsky. No me voy a disculpar contigo, ni con Sebastian y menos con el asco ese con el que se acuesta —Dave negó.

—Alan. Hijo, basta. David está siendo increíblemente generoso con nosotros.

—Está siendo el mismo hijo de puta de siempre. Un hijo de puta que le quiere sacar provecho a toda la situación. No quiero nada de ti, muérete con todo ese dinero que no tienes con quien compartir. Te vas a morir solo, David Karofsky. Solo y viejo en esa mansión tuya. Yo no me voy a morir de hambre. Habrá algún viejo con el que folle para que me pague mis cosas pero tú... no puedes comprar el amor de ese tipo ni con todo el dinero que tienes.

Dave se levantó violentamente y empotro a Alan sobre una pared.

—Eres un bastardo. Te voy a destruir. Antes de que termine este mes te veré pidiendo limosna afuera de mi oficina. Eres una rata muerta —la Condesa quiso separarlos pero Dave empujó a Alan —. Olvida el trato —le dijo a la mujer —. Tú hijo acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

Dejó que sus pies le guiaran por aquel camino que había recorrido más de una vez en las últimas dieciséis horas mientras su mente se encargaba de recordarle una y otra vez aquello de lo que intentaba huir.

Frío, dolor, traición...un estremecimiento de desesperanza sacudiendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, la necesidad de cobijo de cariño, los brazos de Sebastian apretándolo, sus labios besándole, su voz penetrando en sus oídos, en su alma, prometiéndole no dejarlo solo.

Se detuvo. Maldijo a su cuerpo y su traición. Maldijo a las lágrimas que pugnaban por manar de sus ojos una vez más, el hipido soltado al aire, la ausencia de fuerza en sus piernas, a los recuerdos.

Apenas habían regresado a casa Kurt se rompió en brazos de Sebastian...No se arrepentía de su decisión, se decía a sí mismo. Él sabía lo que era estar muerto en vida, lo que la ausencia del hombre que tanto amaba le provocaba. Pero era su padre. Su familia, sus apoyos... Aquella noche sintió las manos pasionales y ansiosas acariciarlo como el mas bello y precioso de los tesoros; a aquellos labios presionarse contra su piel, ronroneando en cada gesto las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, sintió que lo poseía con la más infinita de las ternuras a pesar de que sus garras arañaron su espalda con necesidad, a sus brazos acunarlo cuando no pudo más que soltarse a llorar.

—Sebastian... — gimoteó abandonado en el pasillo de aquel jet privado, sintiendo como sus piernas no le respondían.

—Kurt —Sebastian le abrazó, cogiéndole en brazos —. ¿Estás bien?

— Un poco mareado — mintió — Son 17 horas en un avión y estoy comenzando a cansarme. Creo que las piernas se me durmieron.

—Sí. Pero aún así, no has dormido bien cariño. Debimos esperar en casa. Lo de Dave no ha sido tan importante, un par de millones y la fuga de dinero ha parado desde que él regreso —Sebastian le besó la frente, las mejillas y reacomodándole en sus brazos. Necesitaba tanto demostrarle a Kurt que a su lado nada le faltaría.

— ¿Sabes lo increíble que suena el que hablen de perder y gastar millones como si se tratara de nada? —

Sebastian rió caminando con Kurt en los brazos, bajándole del avión para llevarlo al coche que ya les esperaba. Adentro del auto, resguardados del crudo frío, acarició el bello rostro de su novio y lo beso con ternura, acunando su cuerpo y maravillándose por lo único que se sentía besarlo.

—Sabes que mis millones, son tus millones.

— ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que podría tomarte la palabra y aprovechar a irme de compras a la plaza roja — Kurt bromeó, acunándole el rostro con ambas manos, aprovechando la cercanía para besarlo de nuevo, frunciendo graciosamente la nariz — Aunque no se para que viven aquí...Diría que estaban buscando una manera para mantener la polla en sus pantalones, pero eso no aplica con Dave

—Dave es Ruso. Tenía muchos contactos aquí. Aunque a mi me gusta más Alemania —Sebastian le abrazó más impidiendo que se le quitara de encima —. Kurt, sé que estás triste por lo que paso con tu familia pero quiero que sientas que yo soy tu familia, que a mi lado puedes formar un hogar. Hijos, casas, viajes, problemas... todo. Quiero que te apoyes en mi, siempre voy a estar para ti.

— Eres mi familia — Kurt pudo murmurar tras varios minutos de largo silencio — Sé que eres mi familia, Sebastian. Que mi hogar está contigo, que quiero tener hijos contigo, aunque sean adoptivos; que mis problemas son los tuyos, como tus conflictos se convierten en los míos — calló, mordisqueándose los labios — Sólo...necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. Mi padre...tú lo viste. Lo escuchaste...Sé que no debía esperar nada, pero...realmente pensé...pensé que iba a comprender...después de saber lo miserable que fui después de que de lo que ocurrió en Lima.

Sebastian le calló con un beso largo, enredando sus lenguas, acariciándole la cadera y mordiéndole un poco los labios.

—Creo que debería comprarme un Ferrari. ¿No quieres uno?

—No podemos hacer nada en el auto, además... hemos llegado —frente a Kurt estaba la imponente mansión Karofsky.

Muy a pesar de sus mofas acerca de la extravagancia y el tamaño del lugar, Kurt estaba sinceramente impresionado con la arquitectura de la edificación. De la mano de Sebastian y embutidos dentro de sus sacos térmicos cruzaron el recinto, siendo acogidos por una cómoda ola de calor que nada tenía que ver con el crudo clima del exterior.

— ¿Le avisaste a David que íbamos a venir? — Kurt interrogó. Pudo sentir la mirada curiosa de los miembros de la servidumbre escrutándolo de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como la frustración borboteaba en él al no ser capaz de comprender ninguno de los cuchicheos que escuchaba a sus espaldas.

—Eh... olvide avisarle pero... seguro no tarda en llegar —Dave le abrazó por detrás y le beso la nuca.

— Si, seguro — Hummel ronroneó, dejando que su espalda se recargara completamente contra el pecho de Sebastian, soltando un pequeño jadeo de regocijo — Sólo espero que no tarde demasiado...Necesito entrar en calor, ¿Sabes? Éste lugar es demasiado frío...

—¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar en calor? —Le digo sugerente mientras la servidumbre se extrañaba completamente.

— ¿Te crees capaz de hacerlo? — le miró por sobre su hombro con gesto felino, haciendo tragar pesadamente saliva a Sebastian cuando sus caderas se echaron convenientemente para atrás.

Lo cogió en brazos de nuevo y sonriendo mientras le besaba con pasión, tenía que subir con él antes de que empezara a desvestirle en plana estancia.

* * *

Dave caminaba lentamente por la entrada de su casa, la noche estaba más fría que nunca, se reacomodo el abrigo y de pronto sintió que algo o alguien le seguía. No sería la primera vez que entraban en su casa con la intención de robar o hacerle algún daño.

Camino un poco más y otro poco escuchando que alguien venía detrás de él. Se giró de imprevisto y luego lo vio, era un gato con el pelaje gris casi azulado, estaba casi congelado, mojado y sufriendo por el clima. Se veía tan frágil, Dave lo cogió en brazos, acunándole para darle calor.

—Ey... pero si tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida —el gato tenía los ojos de un precioso color miel —. No puedes ser tan lindo y estar muriendo de frío. Sabes, estoy solo en esa enorme casa ¿te gustaría acompañarme? —Le felino no tenía fuerza para maullar pero aún así le golpeo levemente con una garra en el pecho —. Tomaré eso como un sí.

Lo llevó adentro sumamente cobijado con sus brazos. La servidumbre le recibió, algo querían decirle pero Dave les ignoró, subió de dos en dos los escalones. Iba directamente a su habitación sin embargo paró cuando escuchó un ruido en la habitación de Sebastian. Sin tocar y sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta.

Las piernas de Kurt estaban sobre los hombros de Sebastian quien parecía querer romper la cama o algo así. Dave le tapo los ojos al gato.

—Lo siento —dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

— ¿Qué...? — Kurt gimió tras el portazo, abriendo los ojos cuando loa movimientos de Sebastian habían cesado — ¿Bas...?

—Dave... —Sebastian le giró el para que Kurt quedará encima de él —. Joder... —así podía sentir plenamente su polla dentro de Kurt —, en seguida lo vemos sólo —le cogió con fuerza la cadera para penetrarle un poco más —. Te ves tan delicioso.

Todos los músculos de Kurt se tensaron mientras éste dejaba que sus manos se apoyaran sobre las rodillas de Sebastian, ayudándolo a impulsarse.

— ¿Sólo me veo...? — Ronroneó meneando la cadera; perlas de sudor rodando a lo largo de su pétreo cuello.

Sebastian volvió a tirarlo en la cama, Kurt deslizo las piernas sobre su cadera. Sebastian le besó profundamente, como si quisiera comérselo mientras le follaba con suma pasión. Era fascinante poder follar a su máxima fantasía en su antigua y muy cómoda cama.

Kurt le aferró por la espalda, dejando que sus uñas arañaran la espalda de Smythe a lo largo de toda la espina dorsal. En medio de su nebulosa de placer, sonrió, lamiéndole los labios cuando lo vio arquear la espalda, soltando una pequeña maldición que les obligó a romper el beso.

Animado por sus deseos de hacer a su pareja delirar le lamió la oreja, soltando un pequeño grito cuando Sebastian arremetió en el punto exacto.

— Joder... — chilló — Dios... Bas... allí — imploró, su voz dos tonos más aguda de lo acostumbrado.

Sebastian le besó de nuevo dando más y más, cada vez más fuerte y más deseoso de verlo correrse. Satisfacer a Kurt era lo mejor que había en el mundo.

— ...¡Bas! — Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el cuerpo delgado y elástico de Hummel sucumbiera ante tanto placer, hincando sus uñas en la piel de su espalda y gimiendo el nombre de su pareja mientras un abundante y cálido líquido blancuzco embadurnó el vientre de su amante y el suyo propio. Sebastian se sintió delirar cuando aquel culo deliciosamente apretado encerró su miembro posesivamente. En medio de su nube de placer los labios de Kurt se arrimaron a su oreja y dejaron en ella una pequeña mordida. Sebastian rugió, arremetiendo cual bestia ansiosa y hambrienta, apretando los puños cuando su cuerpo se vio liberado, llenando con su esencia el cuerpo tembloroso debajo del suyo.

Sebastian apretó los ojos cuando el orgasmo acalambró su cuerpo hasta dejarlo laxo y satisfecho. Sin embargo el sonido de Hummel hipando y chillando su nombre le obligó a abrirlos, sintiendo como una nueva corriente cosquilleaba su cuerpo.

—Joder... —gimió —. Me vas a matar un día se estos de puro placer.

— ¿Y eso no es bueno...? — Kurt jadeaba, luciendo extrañamente salvaje con el cabello inusualmente alborotado y desperdigado por la almohada, apenas pudiendo dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha.

Sebastian rió dándole una nalgada por insolente y luego le beso profundo, le abrazó fuertemente.

—Eres muy bueno —le mordió el lóbulo —, eres mi puta particular.

— Eres todo un poeta — ironizó rodando los ojos antes de reír y besarlo nuevamente — Y no me digas puta...

Sebastian paso la punta de su lengua por la oreja de Kurt y le susurró.

—Puta, mi puta...

— Maldita suricata — Jadeó acompañado de un estremecimiento, sonriendo de medio lado antes de acunarlo con sus brazos y permitirse besarle la frente húmeda y llena de cabellos rebeldes — Si alguien más se entera que soy tu... — tragó saliva, sus mejillas tintadas de rojo — Ya sabes, te golpeo.

—Dave lo sabe, me lo has gritado —Sebastian rió —. ¿Quieres vestirte para ir a saludarle o prefieres que vaya yo?

— Calla — gimió ocultando el rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Sebastian — Y, después de hacernos visto en pleno acto, lo mejor será que tenga la decencia de saludarle.

Sebastian asintió. Sólo porque adoraba a Dave no hacía nada porque vio a su novio casi desnudo.

Perezosos y renuentes de abandonar el cálido lecho Sebastian y Kurt se apresuraron a cambiarse, Kurt quejándose especialmente de las intenciones que tenía aquel país de volverlo paleta.

* * *

Dave veía al minino en su cama, estaba recuperando el animo, comía lentamente un pedazo de salmón que le habían cocinado. Parecía haber recuperado las fuerzas. Tal vez era la comida, tal vez era el lecho caliente. Le acarició y el gato ronroneo.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta el gato levantó las orejas y miró a la puerta. Era como si estuviera molesto porque alguien los había interrumpido, Dave sonrió y les invitó a pasar.

—Hola —Dave sonrió al ver a Kurt hasta con la cobija sobre los hombros mientras Sebastian a penas y traía una bata de lana —. Han terminado... su actividad.

— ¿No interrumpimos nada, verdad? — Kurt bromeó apenas la puerta se abrió. Una sonrisa suave y relajada adornaba sus labios, mirando con curiosidad a la criatura acomodada en la cama de David y como ésta le contemplaba como si quisiera lanzársele encima — no sabía que te gustaran los gatos, David. Mucho menos de ESA manera.

—Me gustas más cuando tienes las piernas en los hombros de Sebastian. Deja a precioso en paz. El pobre ha tenido una muy mala noche —el gato movió la cola lentamente sin apartar la mirada de Kurt.

Sebastian rió acercándose al gato quien se dejó acariciar complacido por las manos de Sebastian.

—Es lindo. ¿Cuándo lo compraste? —Dave negó.

—Lo acabo de encontrar en el jardín. Ustedes ¿cuándo han llegado?

— Una hora antes de que llegaras. Dos cuando mucho — Kurt arqueó una ceja sintiendo la pesada mirada del animal sobre él, notando como éste había imitado su gesto de alguna manera — A todo esto, ¿por qué le llamaste Precioso? Sabía que no gozabas de una admirable creatividad, pero eso es mucho, hasta para ti — Dave se encogió en hombros.

— Tal vez porque es precioso —Dave pasó por alto que ese era su mote personal para Blaine.

— Tal vez... — Hummel repitió— Pero algo me dice que no le agrado a tu mascota.

—Tonterías —Sebastian rio porque se notaba que ese animal iba a disfrutar mucho de la compañía de Sebastian y Dave.

Kurt miró a Dave, a Sebastian y al gato intercaladamente, deteniéndose por largos segundos en el felino, sintiendo que algo no cuadraba.

— No soy la persona favorita para muchos gatos — bromeó, olvidando sus propias paranoias y alargando su mano. El gato se alejo dando un zarpazo que Kurt esquivó.

— Animal del demonio — gruñó Hummel, enfrentando aquellos fieros y peligrosos ojos amarillos, sonriendo venenosamente cuando abrazó a Sebastian por la espalda y el gato pareció encresparse — No te encariñes demasiado con él, pelos. Éste es mío.

El gato entre cerró los ojos. Se levantó y se subió en el regazo de Dave ronroneando.

— A él puedes quedártelo, pero a éste no me lo tocas — Advirtió, regresándole al felino una mirada igual de mortífera.

—Bien —Dave rio por el juego de dominio, acariciaba el gato mientras con otra mano le pasaba el diario a Kurt. En la portada estaba Alan y su acusación por evasión fiscal.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó en voz alta, pero apenas el periódico llegó a sus manos sus ojos se desplazaron curiosos a lo largo del artículo, incapaz de suprimir la pequeña pero tétricamente complacida sonrisa que surcaba por sus labios y aumentaba de tamaño conforme avanzaba el texto.

Sebastian miró el diario con desinterés y al leer la noticia su rostro se torno un tanto preocupado. Observó a Dave y entendió un par de cosas.

—Parece que nuestro buen amigo Alan ha caído en una terrible desgracia.

— Eso parece — Kurt ronroneó, ignorante de la preocupación de su pareja — Aparentemente los juegos de azar de su madre los han llevado a la quiebra; y al no tener como pagar han comenzado por embargarles el auto.

—Y la próxima semana van a quitarles el castillo —Sebastian no pudo suprimir el asombro -. Cálculo que para fin de mes estén en la calle, literalmente.

—Dave, no crees que... es excesivo... —Sebastian boqueó y Dave casi le lanzaba un fatality con la mirada. Dave contrajo la mandíbula y Sebastian supo que había dicho una estupidez.

—Me dijo que ni todo mi dinero iba a comprar a Blaine. Que me quedaría solo muriéndome lentamente en esta casa, antes di que esta vivo.

—Lo siento... -—a Sebastian sólo le daba lástima. Nunca había amado a Alan y hasta cierto punto estaba en deuda pero al escuchar eso no podía defender a Alan.

— ¿Por qué le pides disculpas? — Ambos se sorprendieron cuando la voz de Kurt retumbó en la habitación, sonando molesta, contenida...herida. Ninguno de los dos habría reparado en que sus hombros estaban tensos, o su vista gacha, o sus labios apretados en una fina línea mientras sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanta presión — ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que le ocurra a ese...? ¡¿Sabes lo que te hizo?! ¿Tienes una idea de...? — Hummel calló, desviando la mirada —Yo no pienso perdonarlo. Jamás. Y no me pidas que le tenga lástima...porque ese hijo de puta se merece todo lo que le está ocurriendo...y más.

Sebastian asintió sintiendo que estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Había lastimado a Kurt y a Dave, boqueó acercándose a Kurt se abrazaba a si mismo. Conocía a su novio, estaba así para no empezar a golpearle. Le cogió suavemente los brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

— Te destruyó, Sebastian — rugió, tratando de separarse, de oponerse, pero negándose a romper el contacto visual que su novio le había impuesto — Te convirtió en un esqueleto sin vida que apenas y bromeaba, o sonreía, o reaccionaba. Por él tardaste en verme. Por él dejaste de ser el hombre apasionado, mal bromista y sarcástico del que me enamoré.

— Lo siento -Sebastian quiso acercarse más pero Kurt estaba rígido -. Sólo... sé que él me quería como a un cheque en blanco pero siento que daría lo que fuera para que no existiera una sombra de problema entre tú y yo. Daría mi fortuna entera porque toda las cosas que oscurecen nuestra relación se fueran. Todo. Alan, tu familia... todo.

— Adam no me interesa, Sebastian — Kurt trató de no sonreír cuando las comisuras de los labios de su suricata se alzaron sutilmente ante la pequeña broma que había hecho con el nombre de su ex casi prometido — Pero no voy a negarte que lo odio. Lo detesto por lo que te hizo — Fue tan sólo necesaria una mirada para que Kurt suavizara su expresión — Yo te lo dije, Timón. No me arrepiento de nada, en lo absoluto — su voz se resquebrajó. Ni Dave ni Sebastian dijeron palabra cuando los ojos verde azules de Hummel se cerraron con fuerza, tratando de controlar los impulsos de su dueño por caer en la debilidad — Porque sé que tomé la decisión correcta...y muy en el fondo, aún y cuando tarden en procesarla, estoy seguro de que ellos también lo saben. Todo va a estar bien... Y puede que nunca nos libremos de los problemas. Puede que mi padre...Puede que nunca me perdone...ni me quiera volver a ver — Los brazos de Smythe se cerraron protectores sobre la delicada figura de su pareja — Puede que pasemos gran parte de nuestra vida lidiando con problemas, Bas...Que peleemos casi tanto como hablamos, que tengamos que pasar por demasiadas cosas desagradables juntos...pero eso no importa, porque sé que los buenos momentos serán mejores y abundantes; sé que, sin importar que yo me tropiece, tu estarás para mí; porque sé que, para lo que necesites mi mano siempre estará tendida para apoyarte.

Sebastian le besó suavemente y lo abrazó. Luego miró a Dave que estaba observándoles con una nostalgia que le calaba en el alma a Sebastian. El estúpido gato maulló y empezó a jugar con los dedos de su dueño.

—¿Y ahora que sigue? —Sebastian le sonrió cómplice a Dave.

—Saber en que voy a convertir ese castillo.

— Pensé que dirías acostarte con tu gato, pero me has librado de una imagen mental perturbadora — Kurt bromeó — No sería mala idea volverle un tipo de atracción turística. O una locación, a menos de que los humos los tengan muy altos y decidan abandonar sus títulos de empresarios para ser Zares. De hecho, esa no sería una mala idea. Sería el esposo de un Zar.

—Nah... puedo hacerlo tienda de lujos y que exhiban ciertos diseños de KH.

— No sería una mala idea, pero yo pagaré por la renta del lugar, y por mantener en él mis prendas. Y sólo por aclarar, no necesito ayuda — se volvió a Sebastian, besando sutilmente sus labios — Será un buen consuelo tras saber que mis oportunidades de debutar en la Fashion Week de Milán con mi propia colección se han reducido a cero. Tal vez una exposición de artículos de lujo sea un buen comienzo.

—Creo que seria muy bueno para ti darte a conocer con tus diseños — Dave sonrió —. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana a ver tu nuevo local?

— ¿Nuevo local? —Dave asintió — ¿Por qué no? — Kurt se alzó de hombros, sonriendo sutilmente cuando los brazos de Sebastian rodearon su cintura desde atrás — Será todo un placer... ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Timón?

—Me encantaría pero quiero darme una vuelta por la oficina —besó la nuca de Kurt. Confiaba en Dave además, en mejores manos no podía estar Kurt.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que vaya yo solito al castillo de tu ex novio, con este oso, sin saber hablar ruso y sin nadie que me caliente con este crudo e irracional frío calándome los huesos? Sin ofender, Dave.

—Lo siento. Te prometo una gran cena después, ¿ok? —Dave intercambio miradas con Sebastian y sabía que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

— Más te vale — bromeó dándole un sutil beso en los labios — En todo caso, el día ha sido muy pesado. Nosotros acabamos de llegar de un viaje de casi 18 horas y David...tiene una mascota nueva. ¿Por qué no simplemente cenamos y nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones?

Sebastian asintió despidiéndose de Dave. Tenía la idea de sacar a su amigo de esa deprimente imagen y para ello necesitaba algo en lo que Dave era experto: hombres.

* * *

Dave miró el cielo nublado, el frío era más crudo que nunca, claro, no en su coche con calefacción y con asientos de piel. Giró su rostro para observar a Kurt quien no disimulaba la sonrisa. El castillo de Alan estaba tan sombrío como siempre. El coche se detuvo frente al castillo. Dave bajó del coche y sonrió con la misma satisfacción. Tres semanas después de la llegada de Sebastian y Kurt, Alan por fin había perdido lo único que le quedaba.

Entendía porque Sebastian no quería estar allí. No iba a estar muy cómodo viendo como se ex prometido era desalojado y más porque Dave estaba seguro de sacarlo a patadas.

—¿Listo para el espectáculo? —Detrás de Dave estaban los abogados que iba a ejecutar la orden de desalojo.

— Más que listo — Kurt sonrió, su cuerpo recorrido por una ola de cruel satisfacción.

Dave dio la orden y la policía derribó la puerta. Los agentes entraron, la prensa ya tenía su pedazo de historia. Dave y Kurt entraron cuando los gritos de la Condesa les alertaron, la mujer al ver a Dave corrió hacia él y se arrodillo implorando.

—Dave... por favor... no puedes permitir esto —la mujer estaba histérica, llorando, casi como un despojo. Alan corrió hacia ella y la cogió para levantarla.

—Madre, por favor —Alan miró a Kurt y luego a Dave. Dejó a su madre y se tragó el llanto junto con el orgullo —. Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea David, a arrodillarme, a besarte los pies, a... a ser tu puta... tu esclavo. Sólo evita esto... te lo suplico.

—No me importas. Tu miserable existencia no me importa —Dave lo empujo y Alan cayó al suelo —. Compre su deuda. Ahora el castillo me pertenece. Lo voy a convertir en una bella tienda para los diseños de Kurt —Dave sonrió —, él será el amo y señor de este lugar —la Condesa tiro un sollozo terrible que no conmovió a Dave en lo más mínimo —. ¿No te gusta la idea Alan?

—Te vas arrepentir de esto David Karofsky. Me voy a vengar. Voy a destrozarte —Dave soltó una carcajada y cogió a Alan de la camisa con violencia casi levantándole del suelo.

—Eres una basura. Un despojo, una asquerosa sombra. Tu estúpido veneno, jamás llevará a mi —Dave lo arrojó al suelo —. Saquen a esta gente de mi propiedad. Quiero que quemen cada cuatro, ropa, articulo personal... cualquier muestra de los antiguos dueños debe ser reducido a cenizas.

Kurt contempló como la gente que venía a sus espaldas se movilizó apenas la orden fue dada. Escuchó los sollozos de la Condesa implorando piedad y los gritos y vanas promesas de Alan retumbar en las paredes de piedra mientras los hombres vestidos con pulcros trajes militares los sacaban del lugar, permitiéndose tomar un respiro cuando la pesada puerta de madera se cerró a sus espaldas, insonorizando el castillo.

— Es increíblemente aterrador el pensar que eso pudo haberme pasado a mí. Recuérdame jamás convertirme en tu enemigo.

—Sebastian jamás hubiese permitido eso —Dave rió —. Ahora, vamos a remodelar este lugar y lo haremos tuyo.

— David — Kurt le dedicó una dura mirada acompañada de un tenue y agraciado fruncimiento de nariz — era en serio lo de pagar renta. Tengo dinero pero no puedo costear todo el lugar.

—Yo voy a rentarte el lugar ¿no? —Kurt asintió —. Bien, pues yo pondré el costo y eso será... un dólar al año.

Dave casi rió por la expresión estupefacta de Hummel, quien boqueó impresionado mas de una vez antes de soltar un bufido y pasarse nerviosamente los dedos por el cabello, gruñendo momentos después al saberse despeinado.

— Tienes que estar bromeando...Éste castillo...¿Un mísero dólar al año?

—Si. ¿Quieres darme más? ¿Qué sugieres Hummel? —Dave elevo las cejas.

— ¡Es un castillo, David! Obviamente cualquiera pensaría que una pequeña porción de espacio en un sitio como éste costaría una pequeña fortuna. Y sólo en un mes.

—Bien. Entonces... seremos socios ¿te parece? Me tendrás que dar regalías de todo lo que vendas.

— Me parece más razonable — Kurt sonrió sutilmente, cruzándose elegantemente de brazos — ¿Aunque puedo pagarte diseñándote uno que otro traje; porque si algo te diré es que los míos si son de calidad — bromeó.

—Lo son. Lo sé.

Dave contemplo su obra. El castillo estaba desierto, era ahora un lugar solo que se llenaría con los diseños de Kurt y no quedaría nada de Alan y su madre. A Dave le hubiese gustado decir que podía borrar los malditos recuerdos de su vida, esos recuerdos que le llevaban a Blaine... Blaine y ese maldito amor que le estaba acabando.

* * *

**_Jojojo viene más drama. Van a llorar con Blaine proximamente._ **


	23. Chapter 23

No podía dormir. No es que fuera una novedad, analizó mientras se zafaba cuidadosamente de los brazos que lo envolvían con perezosa posesividad, reemplazando su propio ser con una almohada que fue bien recibida por su pareja. Tras un rápido escaneo localizó su bata de seda azul y se la colocó con desesperante lentitud, dejando que la tela acariciara su piel y los recuerdos lo asaltaran, torturándolo a cada minuto que pasaba.

Echó una última mirada al hombre que descansaba entre las sabanas antes de huir de la habitación, apoyándose contra la puerta y cerrando los ojos, soltando el aire que inconsciente mente había sostenido. Se sentía asfixiado, infeliz, incompleto. Y era entera y completamente su culpa.

Sus pasos le guiaron hasta su estudio mientras su cabeza rebobinaba su historia desde aquella fatídica tarde donde todo se rompió. La expresión traicionada y dolida de David, sus lágrimas, sus palabras, el anillo volando por la ventana, las palabras de Sebastian, sus manos sosteniéndolo mientras le contaba aquella terrible verdad, a él buscando con desesperación la sortija, anhelando encontrarla para no sentirse tan desesperado, tan vacío, tan deprimido al saber que Dave no quería conservar absolutamente nada que le recordara a él o a ese momento...

Había llorado por días completos su propio error tratándose de convencer que era lo mejor, que era lo correcto, que Finnick era el hombre que había escogido como su esposo, que no podía traicionarlo...pero lo había hecho. Se había acostado con Dave a pesar de que tenía prometido, había imaginado a su oso cuando sentía los labios de Nick sobre los suyos, sentía que traicionaba a David cada vez que las manos del actor recorrían su cuerpo, o besaban su cuello, o tocaban sus propios labios.

Cuando Nick volvió del repentino viaje al que Santana lo había mandado Blaine le mintió. Le aseguró que no había contestado porque su amiga se había deshecho de su celular, agradeciendo internamente de que Nick tuviera un tan mal concepto de su amiga como para creerle. Le dijo que David se había ido, que había dejado de intentarlo, y cuando Nick le preguntó el porqué Blaine no pudo más que forzar un beso y hacerlo olvidarse del tema.

Había transcurrido casi un mes desde que todo aquello pasó y nada mejoraba. Blaine se había escaqueado de sus responsabilidades con la boda bajo la excusa de su trabajo, pidiéndole a su pareja que se hiciera cargo de ello; apenas podía dormir o comer; no había noche en la que no abandonara a Nick en la cama para sentarse en su estudio y contemplar por horas la sortija de compromiso que David le había dado, y sumirse en sus pensamientos, imaginando el 'que hubiera pasado si' hubiera tenido los huevos suficientes para hacer lo que él quería, en vez de lo que todos esperaban que hiciera.

Blaine había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi lanza un grito ahogado cuando la voz de Jack Antonoff retumba en las paredes de su estudio al ritmo de 'Some Nights'. Atemorizado de que aquello pudiera despertar a Nick y revelar su ausencia en la cama se apresura a tomar su celular y contemplar la pantalla de éste.

— ¿Fergus? — murmura al aire mientras contesta el teléfono, negándose a aceptar que, por una milésima de segundo, había deseado que fuera otra persona.

— ¡Viejo! ¡No vas a creer lo que acabo de ver! — Blaine se apartó el celular del oído - ¿Recuerdas a ese amigo tuyo, el ruso que acompañaba al nuevo novio de nuestra princesa?

— Estoy seguro que a Smythe no le agradará para nada que le digas princesa a su novio — bromeó, intentando controlar el vuelco ansioso de su corazón - Pero si. Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Estoy seguro que a Smythe no le agradará para nada que le digas princesa a su novio — bromeó, intentando controlar el vuelco ansioso de su corazón — Pero si. Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con él?

El rostro de Blaine se descompuso conforme escuchaba al irlandés hablar atropelladamente, abriendo presuroso la tapa de su laptop mientras tecleaba el nombre de David Karofsky en el buscador.

Allí, tal cual Fergus le había contado, estaba infestado de noticias acerca de los negocios sucios de la Corporación Karofsky, especulaciones de sus vinculaciones con la mafia rusa e italiana, y ciertas menciones ligeramente sospechosas de un incidente que pasó años atrás relacionados con la familia Hummel. Blaine sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras se despedía de Fergus. Abrió uno de los tantos vínculos que le llevaban a la noticia, encontrándose con un video subtitulado, revelando que la fuente de aquel 'chisme' era ni más ni menos que el prometido de Sebastian.

Preocupación, ira e impotencia se apoderaronn de Blaine mientras sus ojos devoran los artículos que es capaz de leer. Sin embargo, entre los más recientes, además de mencionar los problemas económicos de la Condesa relacionada con los juegos de azar y de como ésta y su hijo terminaron en la calle, perdiendo su credibilidad; recitaba el cómo el abogado de los Karofsky, Jean Graves, había limpiado el nombre de la familia al poner en duda la credibilidad del antiguo conde, resaltando que éste basaba sus acusaciones en rumores sin prueba ni fundamento.

Blaine se permitió suspirar aliviado mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo de su silla, preguntándose si su familia, tal como Fergus, se había enterado de aquel incidente en Rusia. Instintivamente el rostro de Kurt saltó a su mente, haciéndole abrir los ojos presuroso y confuso. Kurt estaba en Moscú, reflexionó mientras tragaba saliva. ¿Por qué Kurt no le había dicho absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido con Dave?

Miró su teléfono y abrió los mensajes que compartía con Kurt, tratando de controlar el sentimiento de intriga, curiosidad y traición que le recorría de pies a cabeza. El último que su amigo le había mandado era de aquella misma noche, antes de que él se fuera a acostar, diciéndole que le extrañaba y que esperaba que se encontrara mejor. Inclusive hablaba de su iniciativa para probar suerte y abrir una boutique en tierras rusas donde exhibieran sus diseños. Pero nada de Dave.

Contempló la luminosa pantalla por varios minutos, dejando que sus dedos teclearan las palabras que deseaba decir. ¿Y si Kurt no le había hablado de David porque pensaba que era lo mejor para él? Pero seguramente su amigo se habría apresurado a informarle si algo malo le pasaba a su oso, sabiendo lo mucho que le preocupaba...Echó un nuevo vistazo a la puerta que le separaba a él de Finnick y apretó el botón de mandar, esperando que la casual pregunta de '¿Y cómo está Dave?' no le resultara demasiado extraña a su amigo.

Kurt se miró al espejo por enésima vez, dejando que una sonrisa orgullosa y complacida curveara sus labios y remarcara sus hoyuelos ante lo bien que lucía. Tras el pequeño incidente con Alan y su destitución podía presumir que todo había ido perfectamente. Aún había noches en las que el desprecio de su padre le perturbaban y en las que Sebastian le besaba y abrazaba con fuerza para ayudarlo a olvidar, pero fuera de ello creía que había empezado a superarlo.

Se acomodaba el saco cuando el sonido de su celular lo distrajo, luciendo ligeramente sorprendido cuando leyó el nombre de Blaine en la pantalla.

Tragó pesadamente mientras abría el susodicho, leyendo la escueta pregunta que él sabía, escondía mucho más de lo que Blaine estaba dispuesto a admitir. A lo largo de aquel mes Kurt se había empeñado de mantener a David y a Sebastian fuera de sus conversaciones con su amigo, sabiendo de perdida lo mucho que le estaba costando a su amigo el aceptar las decisiones que había tomado, aunque a él mismo le parecieran incorrectas.

Su mente fue bombardeada por las últimas noticias. David deprimido, volcándose en el trabajo para evitar pensar. La expresión cruel y descorazonada de Karofsky al echar a Alan del castillo. La cruel satisfacción que deformó aquel rostro cuando Alan comenzó a despotricar su nombre, clamando venganza; sus calmadas facciones cuando acariciaba a ese estúpido gato al que había llamado usando el mote con el que solía nombrar a Blaine...

Kurt dudó unos minutos antes de contestar, tecleando con premura que iba a ser nombrado el empresario del año esa misma noche y que él le había confeccionado el traje que ocuparía, tal y como lo había hecho con el de Sebastian, Trent y el suyo propio. Blaine hizo un comentario acerca de Az y Kurt no pudo más que mandar al moreno al demonio, riendo con su amigo cuando Anderson recalcó que el odio mutuo entre ambos permanecía allí.

'¿Y...a él cómo lo vez?'.

Hummel se lamió los labios. A pesar de que la respuesta apareció en su mente rezando 'Infeliz, tal y como tú lo estás', sólo le dijo que estaba lidiando con ello. Blaine insistió un poco más pero Kurt siguió evadiéndolo, agradeciendo cuando Anderson pareció aceptar la respuesta, aunque fuera a regañadientes. Hablaron un poco más aprovechando la ausencia de Sebastian. Blaine le comentó lo que Fergus le había confesado, haciendo que se sus movimientos se congelaran. Blaine lo sabía. Fergus lo sabía. Muy seguramente su familia lo sabía...En aquel momento Kurt entendió la razón del mensaje de Blaine pero intentó pasarlo por alto, dándole tantos detalles como podía sin entrar en el ámbito personal.

'Lo hubieras visto. Lloriqueando y rogando cuando él mismo fue quien se metió en ese problema' Kurt sonrió cruelmente mientras apretaba el botón de enviar, leyendo como Blaine le decía que era todo una víbora y él únicamente contestaba 'Se metió con mi hombre. Se merecía algo peor'.

'Lo está. Jean hizo un estupendo trabajo limpiando el nombre de la corporación Karofsky. Puede verse como un niño, pero sin duda es todo un genio en esto'.

' ¿Jean? ¿Y esa familiaridad?' Kurt rió. Podía imaginarse la cara curiosa y extrañada de Anderson. Kurt no llamaba a cualquiera por su nombre de pila, a menos claro que le tuviese aprecio, o respeto.

'Es amigo de Sebastian'. Ahora podía imaginarse perfectamente la nariz fruncida de Blaine, rectificada por una carita. 'Es muy buen tipo. Además, habla en inglés, así que puedo hablar con él. Es un buen amigo'.

Hummel miró el teléfono y se despidió de Blaine, recordándole que debía asistir a la cena de premiación de Dave. Con un pequeño regaño por seguir despierto, un beso en la frente y un abrazo, Kurt se despidió de Anderson, sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo. Miró su reflejo, tratando de ignorar la oleada de culpabilidad que lo azotaba, tentado a decirle a Anderson que Sebastian estaba planeando juntar a David con Jean, y que muy probablemente Karofsky cayera a los pies de tan agradable chico.

— Lo siento — murmuró al aire, cerrando los ojos y guardando el aparato en su pantalón — pero tú apenas estás recuperándote y...él también merece tratar de rehacer su vida — Kurt se miró al espejo, viendo en su reflejo esos ojos amarillos contemplándole traicionados, dolidos, resignados. Se tragó el nudo en su garganta y se dio media vuelta, saliendo con paso presuroso de la habitación, tratando de convencerse de que lo que él hacía era lo correcto.

* * *

Sebastian miró hacia el gato y luego hacia Dave que estaba terminando de colocarse la pajarita del esmoquin. Precioso lucía un elegante moño negro y movía la cola lentamente. Sebastian enarcó su ceja derecha y se aclaró la garganta.

—Dave, sinceramente ¿vas a llevar al gato como tu compañero? Eso es raro, hasta para ti —Dave se encogió en hombros. Le había pedido a Kurt un sencillo esmoquin negro y ese le sentaba a la perfección.

—Ellos dijeron que llevará pareja y Precioso es perfecto para ello. Elegante, bello y tranquilo —Sebastian hizo un mohín, Precioso era así solo con Dave y con él —. Te conozco Smythe, sé lo que quieres hacer pero para tú desgracia no tengo nada de ganas de seguirte la ronda —Sebastian se acercó a jugar con el gato mirando a Dave.

—Dave, por favor —David se giró y sonrió.

—Me has intentado meter a ese Jean Graves y yo ya te he dicho que no quiero pareja y que no necesito que me calienten la cama. Eso se acabó, si algún día se da algo con alguien será por cuestiones ajenas a las que tú tienes —Dave se sentó en la cama frente a su amigo y le cogió la manos —. Los dos sabemos que un clavo no saca otro clavo. Sabemos que eso de borrar los besos con otros besos solo deja un gran vacío.

—Bien. Tienes razón. No debo meterme, sólo lo hacía porque odio verte así —Dave le dio un afectuoso apretón en las manos —. Y deberás disculparme pero le invite a la cena...

—No te preocupes, muchas personas están invitadas —se levantó, se colocó el sacó y se lo ajusto. Dave se veía estúpidamente imponente y mucho tenía que ver con el traje a la medida —. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Como un digno hombre del año... —Precioso saltó de la cama y se colocó al lado de su dueño. Dave lo cogió en brazos y Sebastian rió. Esa si era una pareja curiosa.

* * *

El discurso de Dave había sido conmovedor, Sebastian había visto como los ojos de Kurt se habían humedecido en algún punto. Y no era para menos, su jefe sabía como conmover masas. Recibió el premio y luego ordenó que se sirviera la cena. Sebastian mismo se había encargado de acomodar a la derecha de Dave a nada más y nada menos que a Jean y se arrepentía un poco porque su amigo parecía muy incómodo. Cuando el baile comenzó, Kurt le pidió bailar y Sebatian se disculpó por dejarle solo con Jean.

—Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no lo cree usted, jefe? —Dave se giró para mirar a Jean. Pelirrojo, alto, delgado, tez blanca y con pecas que le seguían dado un aspecto angelical a pesar de ser mayor. Ojos azules, labios grueso y una bella sonrisa. Dave no podía decir que Jean no era atractivo pero tenía que dejar las cosas en claro.

—Lo que sea que te haya dicho Sebastian que iba a ocurrir, olvidalo. No me interesa acostarme contigo, ni ahora, ni nunca —al contrario de todo lo que Dave podía pensar, Jean empezó a reír.

—Vaya, nunca nadie me había respondido eso cuando sólo tenía la intención de saludar —Dave boqueó —. Usted es mi jefe, tenía la intención de saludar y quedar bien. Me imagino lo que Sebastian quería de mí pero evidentemente yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello. Ni siquiera lo conozco, es la primera vez que le veo en persona señor.

—Yo... lo siento... pensé que tú —Dave se apeno y sentía sus mejillas algo calientes —. Así que eres un abogado que trabaja para mí y que eres amigo de Sebastian —intentó que la tensión se fuera viendole a los ojos y sudando un poco.

—Trabajo con Richard y soy amigo de Trent —Dave rió más nervioso.

—Pensé que Richard trabajaba solo. Que era mi único abogado —Jean rió un poco.

—Hasta alguien tan genial como Richard necesita un poco de ayuda —Dave asintió desviando su mirada y empezando a pensar como iba a abordar lo de Trent.

—Trent y tú se conocen desde hace mucho ¿cierto? —Jean asintió bebiendo algo de vino. Se conocían porque Jean había sido el asesor de Trent en su empresa y luego en sus obras beneficas —. Entonces debes conocer todo lo que ocurrió y que no fui muy honesto con... —Jean negó.

—Eso es cosa de ustedes jefe. Trent jamás dijo nada malo de usted. Los dos son adultos, tuvieron una relación basada en unas regalas y sino funcionó nadie es culpable. Además, creo que Trent a encontrado a su principe azul —Dave había visto poco a Trent desde que se había marchado de su casa y estaba realmente intrigado por lo que Jean le decía.

—Dave... me llamo Dave y puedes llamarme así —Jean sonrió diferente, más discreto y sútil.

— Te dije que era una mala idea — Kurt echó un vistazo por sobre el hombro de Sebastian, tratando infructuosamente de distraerse de aquella mano que acariciaba con tortuosa y sensual lentitud la base de su espalda, como si supiera que aquel tenue vaivén provocaba en él pequeños pero efectivos y exquisitos escalofríos — ¿Qué no vez lo buena pareja que hacían ese amargado y rancio gato y él?

—No sé a que te refieres —Sebastian lo acercó más bajando la mano hacia las nalgas de Kurt —. Te ves demasiado bueno en ese traje como para poner atención en otra cosa.

— Tú sabes a qué me refiero — Kurt ronroneó dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por las solapas del elegante traje que su pareja vestía, arrimando sus labios al la oreja ajena para murmurar — Pero tú tampoco te vez nada mal con el tuyo...Te queda como anillo al dedo. Y es una tela tan fina... — Hummel sopló sensualmente en la oreja ajena, poniendo distancia contra su propia voluntad, complacido de contemplar como Sebastian contenía el aliento — El diseñador debe de ser todo un maestro.

—Más que eso —Sebastian movió su mano y la coló por el saco de Kurt —. Sabes que Jean es un buen tipo. Creo que puede distraer un poco a Dave, además, miralos —lo giró para que pudiera ver a Dave riendo junto con Jean.

— Si...Tal vez puede — Kurt los contempló por un par de minutos, sintiendo como la garganta se le cerraba ante el recuerdo de lo que acababa de hacerle a su mejor amigo — Sólo creo que no deberíamos interferir.

—Y no lo voy a hacer. Se lo prometí a Dave, ahora ellos son amigos. Eso es lo que realmente quiero para Dave —Sebastian sonrió y le dio un beso a Kurt —. Quiero que encuentre lo que yo ya tengo.

Kurt le sonrió dejando que sus brazos rodearan a Sebastian por el cuello, besándolo con dulzura. Él lo sabía y pensaba que Sebastian también, le agradara la idea o no. Lo que él y Sebastian tenían era lo mismo que Blaine compartía con Dave...

—Joder... ¿crees que se vería muy mal si empiezo a frotarme contra ti justo ahora?

Kurt dejó que una risa fresca y entretenida borbotrara de su garganta, dejando que su lengua lamiera el lóbulo de la la oreja de Sebastian, regodeándose del estremecimiento que sacudió el cuerpo de su pareja, y cómo la entrepierna de éste parecía recobrar el sentido.

— ¿Alguna vez eso te ha detenido? — Kurt bromeó arqueando una ceja.

—Es el día de Dave, eso es todo lo que me detiene —Sebastian metió su mano por la camisa de Kurt para tocar su piel —. En cuanto pueda voy a bajar un poco ese lujoso pantalón, un poco de lubricante y penetrarte de golpe para follarte como sé que te encanta. Me fascina satisfacer ese culito tuyo.

— ¿Seguro que no estás hablando por tí? — Bromeó tragándose un gemido tenue, frunciendo el entrecejo ante el gesto triunfal en el rostro de Sebastian cuando su propia entrepierna rozó con el muslo ajeno — ¿Y quién dijo que voy a permitir que arruines estos trajes? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó hacerlos, esclavizándome una semana en frente de la máquina de coser?

—Te puedo esclavizar a mi cama.

— Puedes intentarlo — La mirada de Hummel se afiló, arrimándose lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran la boca de Sebastian, gimiendo tan quedo que solo su prometido le escuchó — Pero si llegas a arruinar mis diseños, no me hago responsable de mis acciones.

—Kurt... por favor, ¿qué chiste tiene así? Niegame que te encanta.

— Por supuesto. ¿A quién no le fascina tener que ver como sus obras de arte son destrozadas en cuestión de segundos por una bestia hambrienta y apasionada? — Ironizó, arqueando una ceja, guardándose para sí mismo que él lo disfrutaba.

—Kurt —Sebastian estaba cachondo y lo que menos quería era que su novio recordará esas telas. ¿Qué importaba la ropa cuando se interponía entre sus manos y la deliciosa piel de Kurt? Sebastian se acercó a él, besó la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas. La palida y hermosa piel detrás de su oreja —. Lamento lo de tu ropa.

— Lo sé — Kurt no le dio tiempo a Sebastian para replicar, dejando que sus dedos se enroacaran en el corto cabello castaño mientras que su boca devoraba la ajena sonriendo complacido ante el pequeño y sorpresivo jadeo que Sebastian exhalò — Como tambien sé lo poco que te importa cuando estás caliente...

Sebastian lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y una apartada pared de la pista, retomando aquello que tenían pendiente y devorando con esmero la insolente boca de Hummel; deslizando su lengua por la boca de Kurt, acariciando su nuca y restregando su polla en las piernas de su novio, estremeciéndose cuando Kurt se embarcó con renovado brío, recordando para sí mismo lo excitante que a su novio le parecía el sabor del Whisky mezclado con su aliento, o la simple posibilidad de demostrarle a todos que se pertenecían mutuamente.

Kurt aprovechó su distracción y una de sus rodillas pronto se presionó contra su erección. Sebastian se arqueó hacia delante, dejando que un gruñido deseoso retumbara en el sensible oido de Hummel antes de que éste, haciendo amago de toda su sensualidad, atrapara entre sus dientes su labio inferior, sonriendo por la forma juguetona en la que tiraba de él sin que se rompiera el contacto visual.

— ¿Crees que alguien notará nuestra ausencia si desaparecemos, no sé...por unos cuantos minutos?

—Creo que no me importa si se dan cuenta o no —Sebastian salió corriendo con Kurt de la mano —. Lo más cercano es el estacionamiento.

— Nunca lo hemos hecho en un estacionamiento — Kurt rió, sintiéndose como un niño cometiendo una travesura. Miró la espalda de Sebastian y la mano que tomaba la suya. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en tantos años, sonrió de esa manera que sólo le nacía con Smythe. Y sabiendo que, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

**_Y les presantamos a Jean... ¿será el fin para Blaine y Dave?_**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

* * *

— ¿Y tú sabías eso? — El tono de voz de Finnick sonó dos octavas más graves de lo que su voz acostumbraba ser. Blaine tan sólo asintió, provocando que la estupefacción del actor transmutara en mal humor —¡¿Y aún así lo dejaste volver a entrar a tu vida como si nada?!

— Nick...

— Contéstame, Blaine — Finnick gruñó, acortó con dos zancadas la distancia que había entre Anderson y él para tomarle bruscamente del rostro y obligar a aquellos ojos mieles a mirarlo directamente al rostro — ¿Aún sabiendo que el hombre pertenecía a la mafia, que había matado a tu hermano...aún así lo dejaste entrar a tu vida como sino hubiera ocurrido nada?!

— Mi familia y la de Kurt también pertenecen a la mafia. O pertenecían...

— ¡Pero mató a tu hermano, por todos los santos, Blaine!

Sin embargo el pánico dominó a Finnick cuando Blaine se lamió los labios, sopesando cuales serían las palabras correctas para comenzar a hablar. Sin esperar la respuesta empujó a Blaine de vuelta al sofá, lamiéndose los labios cuando la sorpresa le arrancó un grito a su cachorro y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Se echó sobre él sin darle la posibilidad de reaccionar, bebiéndose con maestría las quejas que Anderson trató de soltar en su contra y tensándose cuando aquellos dientes se hincaron sobre su labio inferior con la intención de herir, dejando que el sabor a dulce metal sazonara su beso.

— Blaine... — Nick jadeó limpiándose el labio con la manga de la camisa. Contempló como Anderson se apoyaba sobre sus antebrazos, la cabeza gacha, su expresión contrariada y compungida, lamiéndose los labios como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, tratando de evitar por todos los medios el mirarlo de frente.

— Finnick...necesitamos hablar — Nick jadeó negándose a aceptar que los calofríos que lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza fueron provocados por el miedo irracional que aquella frase le causó— Acerca de las cosas que no te dije... — Apenas Blaine mencionó aquello Finnick lo volvió a besar, empeñado en callarlo, en ignorarlo, en fingir que nada de lo que Blaine tuviera que decirle importaba. Tenía miedo de conocer la verdad, el confirmar cuales eran sus peores miedos, de que su prometido aceptara que le había mentido, que le había ocultado muchas cosas, que le dijera el porqué no se habían acostado en semanas, o del porque Blaine ya no lo tocaba o lo besaba sin que fuera él quien hiciera el primer movimiento.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que las prendas volaran echas jirones, para que los dientes colisionaran y sus propios gruñidos caldearan el ambiente. Con un sólo movimiento volteó a Blaine y lo colocó sobre sus brazos y rodillas mientras se sacaba la corbata que vestía y la ocupaba como mordaza. Abrió el culo de Blaine y se enterró en éste, repitiendo que él era su esposo, su prometido, como un mantra. En algún punto se sintió orgulloso de que Blaine dejara de soltara, dejando aquellas manos en libertad para que Anderson se apoyara en el reposa brazos.

Nick perdió la noción del tiempo, regresando de golpe a la realidad cuando dejó que todo su semen llenara el interior de Anderson. Tomó la erección de éste entre sus dedos y lo masturbó tan fuerte y rápido como sus músculos laxos y perezosos se lo permitieron, regocijado al sentir a Blaine estremecerse bajo su toque y acabando a los pocos minutos sobre su mano y el tapiz del sofá.

Contempló los músculos de la espalda de Anderson contraerse mientras éste respiraba con agitación. Enamorado de aquella imagen dejó que su polla abandonara aquel cuerpo para poder abrazarlo tan firme y posesivamente como podía. Sintió como Blaine se removió entre sus brazos, más se sorprendió cuando, en vez de volverse para besarlo, su pareja le tomó delicadamente de las manos y las alejó de su torso, dejándolo confuso sobre el mueble.

— ¿Blaine...? — Nick murmuró cuando observó como Blaine recogía sus prendas sin mediar palabra.

— Hoy dormiré en casa de Fergus — anunció obsequiándole una de esas sonrisas tristes y falsas que Nick tanto detestaba, encerrándose en la habitación que ambos compartían antes de que la temblorosa voz de Nick pudiera decir algo.

* * *

Blaine se acurrucó sobre el sofá mientras escuchaba a la voz del otro lado de la línea hablar sin ninguna restricción. Sabía que no estaba siendo justo, pero aún y cuando tres días habían pasado desde su discusión con Nick, de haber arreglado sus mal entendidos y ofrecido las correspondientes disculpas, él no estaba dispuesto a regresar a la pequeña casita que ambos rentaban.

Alzó su mano y contempló distraídamente el anillo que se ceñía a su dedo anular. El anillo único que Finnick le había obsequiado aquel fatídico día en el que Dave regresó a su vida y le recordó lo muerto que había estado y lo bien que se sentía estar vivo. Esa noche en la que su mundo cambió y se puso de cabeza. Pasó saliva y, maniobrando con el teléfono, se retiró la sortija para sacar de su pantalón la misma que Dave le obsequió cuando le propuso matrimonio.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios rozaran el metal con reverencia, tratando de controlar el dolor lacerante que le oprimía el pecho. Era su culpa, su decisión, se recordó con pesar. Él había escogido la lealtad hacia su familia y su matrimonio con alguien que no amaba por sobre el único hombre que lo hacía feliz; y ahora debía vivir con ello. Con la posibilidad de que David lo odiara, de que no quisiera volver a verlo, de que pudiera tener a otra persona que le acompañara, una que no lo hiriera de la manera cruel e insensible en la que él lo había hecho. Sintió un par de lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, mismas que retiró con algo de rudeza antes de que éstas y muchas más terminaran humedeciendo el cojín. No debía llorar, se reprendió mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Debía ser lo suficientemente hombre para vivir con sus errores.

— Hey. ¡Tierra llamando a Anderson! ¿Me estás escuchando? — Blaine no pudo evitar soltar una risa aliviada cuando la voz ofendida de Kurt retumbó en sus oídos, haciendo que se distrajera de sus propias divagaciones el tiempo suficiente para recomponerse y colocarse la sortija de compromiso que Dave le obsequió en el dedo.

— No, creo que me perdí después de que mencionaste tu ardua tarea de encontrar las telas que necesitabas en los comercios que hay en Moscú.

Blaine casi pudo visualizar como Hummel fruncía la nariz y apretaba los labios en una clara muestra de reprobación seguidas de un bufido indignado que usualmente iban acompañadas de una postura altiva y los brazos cruzados.

— Sabes lo mucho que odio repetir las cosas dos veces.

— Pero ésta vez si te pongo atención, lo juro — Sonrió cuando, después de unos minutos donde claramente su amigo se ponía en plan de divo, suspiraba ruidosamente antes de hablarle en un tono condescendiente.

— Más te vale, Anderson porque no pienso repetirlo ni una vez más — Blaine asintió abrazándose a una almohada, aún sabiendo que Kurt no lo podía ver — Te estaba diciendo que, a pesar de que hay buenas maquinadoras y hay muchos patrones de telas bordados que me remontan a la era de los zares, tu reconoces cuales, parecidos a los trajes que utilizaba Anastasia o Nícolas Romanov, no hay de las que YO necesito — bufó con molestia — Dave insistió en que recorriéramos toda la Plaza Roja para ver si algo me servía, y Jean también sugirió algunas tiendas que su sastre, que no es terrible, pero tampoco soy yo, le recomendó. Pero nada. No hay tanta variedad como las hay en Milán o Berlín o París; pero ya vez como es Sebastian. Está reacio a...

— Espera — Blaine interrumpió la perorata de Hummel, no dándole tiempo para que se ofendiera — ¿Saliste con Dave y...? — Sintió como si una mano lo tomara por el cuello y le apretara la garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a sus palabras, pudiendo adivinar, no sin sentirse ofendido y traicionado, el como Kurt había tratado de ocultarle aquel pequeño detalle a lo largo de toda su conversación. Se mordió el labio con la sensación de haber sido pateado en el estómago latente, indispuesto a decir nada hasta que Hummel lo hiciera primero.

— Tú sabes que David y yo somos socios desde que él me permitió exhibir mis prendas en el castillo que previamente le pertenecía a Adam...

— Alan — Blaine le corrigió, tratando de moderar su tono para no sonar tan cortante como quería.

— ...Desde entonces he tenido que andar de un lado a otro con él, comprando telas, contratando algunos servicios, visitando locales de venta de pintura, tapizado, empresas de publicidad...todo lo necesario para asegurar la inauguración en dos meses — siguió, ignorando la interrupción de su amigo.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho, Kurt...

—Pero no tenía que — Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse furioso, mismo sentimiento que rivalizaba con el dolor que el comentario contundente de su mejor amigo le provocó.

—Sabes que quiero saber de él...

—Lo sé — Kurt suspiró, su tono suave y sumiso simbolizaba una disculpa — Pero no vas a poder superarlo si sigues buscando cualquier excusa para hablar de él, Blaine.

— Tu sabes que no quiero superarlo...

— Estás comprometido, Blaine — Ambos guardaron silencio, incapaces de negar aquella cruda verdad — Estás a menos de un mes de casarte. Tú y yo sabemos el porqué estás desposando a Finnick, pero, al final del cabo, vas a casarte con él.

— ¿Dave está saliendo con Jean? — Kurt se mordió el labio, rompiendo su regla dorada de no despeinarse tras sentir la insana urgencia de pasar sus dedos por su cabello, presa de la lástima, la impotencia y la desesperación.

— Blaine...

— ¿Por qué me mientes, Kurt? — Hummel sintió su pecho desgarrarse cuando aquella voz brotó como un lastimero reclamo.

— Blaine, yo...

— Sé que no todo lo que digas me puede gustar, pero...¿Qué no se supone que eres mi mejor amigo? — Su voz aumentó de volumen, haciendo un esfuerzo para que ésta no sonara entrecortada — Desde que fe fuiste me he enterado más de Dave o de ti por las noticias que por lo que me dices. ¿Por qué no mencionaste que la cita de Dave para esa premiación era Jean? ¿O el hecho de que Dave está gran parte del tiempo contigo? Seguramente hubieras mantenido en secreto que Jean y Dave te acompañaron de no ser porque te emocionaste — Y Blaine sintió la decepción corroerle cuando el silencio prolongado le dio la razón.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Blaine? — Kurt alzó la voz, incapaz de mantenerse compuesto — ¿Qué Dave te extraña? ¿Qué anhela tu presencia? ¿Que tiene un gato al que nombró con el mote con el que te llamaba a tí, muy seguramente porque él también tiene unos bonitos ojos amarillos? ¿Qué si Dave se tira a Jean? ¿Si Dave se ha acostado con alguien más? ¿Si le duele el haber perdido toda oportunidad contigo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Blaine? ¿En qué va a solucionar eso el problema? Tú eres infeliz, pero sigues con tu vida tan bien como puedes. Él intenta hacer lo mismo. No lo defiendo, aún hay una reminiscencia del odio que le tengo por haber matado a Cooper, pero está en una situación muy similar a la tuya, Blaine. Se merece sufrir para pagar por su falta, pero éste castigo es demasiado cruel, hasta para él.

— Dave no mató a Cooper... — La voz de Blaine brotó como un fino hilo de voz, tratando de sonar compuesto. Un '¿Eh?' del otro lado de la línea le indicó que Kurt estaba sorprendido, tal vez por lo que había dicho, o por el radical cambio de tema — Seb...Smythe me lo dijo. Él me dijo que él había asesinado a Cooper, que Dave era inocente.

— ¿Qué...?

— Y...Se que ésto es producto de mi decisión, de mi lealtad hacia mi padre, pero lo amo, Kurt. Me duele no saber nada de él; me duele haberlo apartado de mí. Me duele saber que seguramente no tendré otra oportunidad con él. Una vez me he acostado con Finn y no puedo dejar de sentir que he traicionado a Dave de una manera indescriptible. Los besos de Nick me saben a culpa y su sortija sobre mi dedo se siente como cadenas...No puedo seguir con ésto...

— ¿Dices que David no mató a Cooper? — Kurt le interrumpió, siendo Anderson quien sonó desubicado ante el repentino cambio de tema — ¿Sebastian te dijo eso?

— ¿...Si? — Blaine parecía tan o más extrañado que Hummel — Me dijo que él había matado a Cooper, justo antes de que abandonara la mansión de David... ¿Por qué? — Nadie respondió por tres largos minutos, mismos que impacientaron imposiblemente a Anderson — ¿Kurt...?

— Dave me dijo que Sebastian era inocente. Que fue él quien tiró del gatillo y asesinó a Cooper — Blaine abrió los ojos de par en par, dejando que su quijada tocara el suelo — Fue por eso que terminé corriendo tras Sebastian...Saber que él no tenía la culpa...

— Pero...¿Sebastian? — Ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato. Sus respiraciones agitadas y maldiciones elaboradas para sí mismos era lo único que llenaba el silencio — ¿Entonces...?

— No sé — jadeó Hummel claramente consternado.

— ¿Cuál de los dos...?

— ¡No sé! — Kurt casi grita, presa de los nervios, del miedo, al serle arrebatada la que consideraba su única verdad.

— ¿Crees...? — Blaine había terminado sentado sobre el sofá, abrazando un cojín con demasiada fuerza.

— Alguno de los dos miente — Kurt volvió a tardar en contestar, jugueteando con el teléfono entre sus dedos —¿Podemos hablar de Jean y todo eso después?

— ¿Podemos? — Kurt asintió como respuesta inmediata, perdido en sus elucubraciones.

— Lo haremos — Prometió mirando cada rincón de la habitación que compartía con Sebastian con suspicacia — Necesito colgar. Tengo que hablar con Sebastian...

— De acuerdo — Blaine accedió, sintiendo la intriga, los nervios y algo de esperanza recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

— Y Blaine... — Anderson se mordió el labio, murmurando un 'Mmmm' para indicarle que le escuchaba — Si eso es lo que sientes estando con Nick, habla con él. Y con el tío...el señor Liam — Ambos sintieron una punzada de dolor por aquel comentario. El saber que Kurt tal vez jamás podría llamar a aquel hombre parte de su familia — Entre más tardes, menos posibilidades tendrás de dar la vuelta y corregir tus acciones. Sé que dices que eres un cobarde, y lo serás mientras pienses eso de ti, pero más vale romperle el corazón a Nick ahorita que cuando su matrimonio se vaya por el desagüe. Créeme: Vivir arrepentido toda tu vida no es una opción.

Las palabras se tatuaron en la mente del moreno mientras Kurt se despedía y cortaba la comunicación. Se mantuvo en la misma posición por largos minutos: con el celular en mano y el auricular ronroneando el típico 'pu, pu'; antes de dejar caer su móvil y abrazarse a sí mismo con tanta fuerza como podía.

* * *

—Maldito día —se deshizo el nudo de la corbata, subió las mangas de su camisa y se sirvió un whisky antes de abrir el diario y empezar a leer. Kurt tenía razón, día con día era más asquerosamente ricos y le encantaba saber que toda la sociedad rusa esperaba la apertura de la boutique de su novio. La vida no podía ser más que genial.

Subió los pies en el escritorio y echó hacia tras el respaldo de su silla. Precioso estaba echo un lindo bulto en su canasta, había estado algo apachurrado desde la partida de Dave, pero el gran jefe regresaba en la mañana y Precioso volvería a ser el mismo gato mimado que era. En realidad entendía porque Kurt y el gato chocaban. Eran igual de consentidos y estaban, elegantes, misteriosos. Sebastian sonrió y siguió leyendo el diario hasta que de pronto y huracán cayó en su acogedor despacho.

Kurt se abrió paso en el despacho como amo y señor de todo, ignorando el gruñido del gato que se había despertado al oírle entrar. Avanzó con paso fuerte y decidido hasta Sebastian, manteniendo el mentón alto y la mirada fija en quien fuera su prometido. Antes de que Bas pudiera decir nada Kurt apoyó ruidosamente ambas manos sobre el escritorio, convocando silencio y ganándose una mirada extrañada de su hombre.

— Necesitamos hablar — siseó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Sebastian cerró de golpe el diario —. Kurt... yo no hice nada. Lo que sea que te hayan dicho no es cierto. Te soy más fiel que un perro y si me sales con la idiotez de que te echas para atrás y quieres regresar con tu familia, te juro que te encierro en la torre del maldito castillo y no te dejó salir hasta que puedas tener a mis hijos.

—...¿De qué estás hablando? — Kurt arqueó una ceja sorprendido, mirando a Sebastian como si éste no fuera más que un lunático — ¿Y qué quisiste decir con 'No te dejo salir hasta que puedas tener a mis hijos'...? Si recuerdas que los hombres no son capaces de embarazarse, verdad Bas?

—¿En serio? Ah, pues entonces nunca sales de la torre y ya —Sebastian sonrió irónico —. Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

— Eres un inútil — murmuró con cariño antes de recuperar su mirada seria y su postura rígida — Quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Prometes hacerlo?

—¿Verdad de qué? —Sebastian no sabía de que iba todo eso pero no le estaba gustando nada.

— Promételo — Kurt exigió, dando un par de pasos antes de colocar sus manos sobre las ajenas.

—Te lo prometo —sabía que no podía negarle nada a Kurt —. Ahora sí, ¿de que viene todo esto?

Kurt le dio vuelta al escritorio y le tomó de las manos. Sebastian lo miró extrañado mientras Hummel bajaba la mirada y acariciaba las amplias manos de su prometido con el pulgar, escarbando en su cabeza la mejor manera para abordar el tema.

— ¿Mataste a Cooper? — La pregunta brotó como un susurro, como una súplica silenciosa, ansiando escuchar la respuesta que él conocía.

—Kurt... por favor... ¿por qué de pronto quieres hablar de eso? —Sebastian se alejó de Kurt sirviéndose otro whisky y caminando hacia la chimenea.

— Lo prometiste, Bas — La voz le tembló lo suficiente para tener la necesidad de aclararse la garganta, apoyando su mano sobre la madera con el temor latente de que se desplomaría en cualquier momento sino contaba con algún soporte.

—Kurt... —Sebastian se bebió de golpe su whisky.

— ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? — Hummel avanzó un par de pasos, los suficientes para que sus dedos rozaran el cuero de la silla de 'invitados' — ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Por eso temes contármelo...?

—No, Kurt. Claro que no... yo... —cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego se giró para ver a Kurt —. Yo no mate a Cooper Anderson. Yo no disparé.

Hummel se mantuvo inmóvil por largos segundos antes de precipitarse contra Sebastian y abrazarlo fuertemente del cuello. Sus labios colisionaron contra los ajenos en un beso ansioso y necesitado, dejando que sus dedos se enroscaran en los cortos cabellos de la nuca ajena mientras los dedos de su futuro marido se incrustaron en su carne, haciéndolo gemir por la intensidad del momento. Se obligó a apartar sus labios de los ajenos cuando la imperiosa necesidad por respirar los avasalló. Le abrazó con más fuerza mientras escondía su rostro entre el cuello y los hombros ajenos, dejando que un suspiro acariciara la piel descubierta mientras mordisqueaba su propio labios, sabiendo que esa era la respuesta que él esperaba escuchar.

— Si tú no lo mataste, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Blaine lo contrario?

—Sólo quería torturarlo —le besó la frente —. Quería que se fuera de aquí pensando que Dave era inocente.

— Esa es una jugada muy cruel y lo sabes, Sebastian — Kurt musitó, cerrando los ojos mientras esos besos abarcaban todas sus facciones — Entonces...¿Dave si es Culpable? ¿Fue él quien le disparó a Cooper?

—Sí. Todo parece indicar que si, en realidad nunca hemos hablado de eso. Cooper Anderson estaba muerto y no había más que contar —Sebastian lo abrazó fuertemente cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo han hablado? ¿Un suceso que marcó sus vidas y ninguno de ustedes dos, par de tontos, se atrevió a tocar el tema?

—¿Para qué? Esa rata estaba muerta, ustedes se habían ido y nosotros estábamos en Rusia ¿qué más daba? — Sebastian supo que aquella selección de palabras había sido errónea cuando los helados ojos verde azules lo contemplaron, apartándose un poco de sus brazos.

— Nosotros no nos fuimos a ninguna parte, te recuerdo. Ustedes nos apartaron cometiendo semejante estupidez después de que les rogamos que no lo hicieran. ¿Sabes que la razón por la que pude deslindarme de mi familia y de mi culpa por querer regresar contigo fue el saber que tu no jalaste el gatillo? Dave me lo contó... Me contó que él había sido quien le disparó a Cooper. Y que me lo hacía saber los la simple y sencilla razón de que odiaba a Alan y lo que éste te hacía a ti.

—¿Admitió su culpa? Bien, eso es raro —Sebastian cogió el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos acariciándole las mejillas —. Kurt, sabes que desde ese día fue el hombre más infeliz de mundo. Lamento lo que ocurrió pero no te puedo mentir. He vivido agradecido con Dave por haber hecho lo que yo no me atreví a hacer por el temor a perderte para siempre.

A pesar de todo Kurt no pudo evitar ser egoísta, deslizando los brazos sobre los hombros de su pareja y extender sus labios tan ampliamente que los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se marcaban adorablemente.

—Yo también lo agradezco. No...concibo la sola posibilidad de perderte para siempre—admitió. No se arriesgaría a perderlo por nada, mucho menos por un error que no significó nada, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se prometía llevarse su oscuro y sucio secreto a la tumba.

—Creo que ahora si debo hablar con Dave de esto. Debo agradecerle no haber convertido en un asesino —Sebastian sonrió dulcemente —. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la cama? Esta vez, por primera vez en siglos, quiero solo tenderme en la cama y abrazarte.

— Quiero hacerlo — Ambos sonrieron antes de que los largos dedos De Hummel tomaran a Sebastian de las mejillas y acariciara con mimo cada pequeña peca que estuviera a su alcance, haciéndose una nota mental de aclararle a su futuro marido lo mucho que amaba cada uno de esos pequeños puntitos — ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a David o te espero en el cuarto, bajo las sábanas y con deliciosa calefacción encendida?

—Dave no ha llegado aún. Lo veré mañana en la oficina. Así que esta noche solo estamos nosotros.

—Lo olvidaba — Kurt sacudió su cabeza, arrimándose para besar a Sebastian apenas dejando que sus labios se rozaran —Sólo dime que ésta noche el gato no duerme con nosotros... —gruñó al escuchar como Sebastian no podía contener más su carcajada.

* * *

Sebastian llegó a la oficina muy temprano, sabía que Dave y Jean iba a llegar directo al trabajo. Los dos se llevaban muy bien en ese aspecto, Jean era un hombre muy responsable. Dave se la pasaba sonriendo con Jean y eso se lo agradecía demasiado, su amigo estaba viviendo de nuevo al lado de Jean. Eso iba por buen camino, tal vez tendrían una boda doble. Entró a la oficina sin tocar y se encontró a Dave riendo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Jean también sonreía. Oh si, adiós Chaparro, hola galán pelirrojo.

—Buenos días. Parece que les fue muy bien en su viaje.

—Fue bastante interesante. Cerramos el trato con la empresa de Croacia y estaba a punto de comprar una yate pero Jean me detuvo —el abogado sonrió cómplice.

—¿Te lo imaginas? Ni quiera sabe navegar y me dijo que seguro igual que conducir un coche. No podía dejar de imaginármelo con su traje de marinerito y su gorra —Dave se sonrojó y Jean rió —. Capitán Karofsky —Jean soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, te sedujo la idea de navegar por el mediterráneo —Dave rió y Sebastian estaba encantado con la bonita forma de ser amigos coquetos. Ojalá pronto follaran para que toda esa tensión melosa se fuera a la mierda.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a la oficina a hacer unas llamadas —Jean se puso de pie cogiendo unas carpetas —. Kurt y yo vamos a desayunar juntos ¿algún mensaje? —Sebastian rió.

—Dile que lo quiero de nuevo de Campanita —Jean negó divertido y salió del despacho de Dave con un asentimiento —. Vaya, creo que se llevan muy bien.

—Jean es un tipo divertido —Sebastian se sentó viendo a su amigo a los ojos hasta que Dave se movió incómodo —. Es interesante también, muy culto y tiene mucho carisma —Sebastian asintió haciendo mohín de burla —. Ya, hombre, ¿dime que quieres?

Sebastian se tornó serio de pronto y Dave supo que ese era un tema delicado. Le tomó unos segundos antes de que Sebastian hablará.

—Por años no hemos hablado de Cooper Anderson —todo el buen animo que había tenido con Jean se esfumo —. Ayer, Kurt me pregunto directamente si yo le había asesinado —Dave asintió lamiéndose el labio inferior.

—Imagino que negaste haber sido tú, como es natural —Sebastian asintió pero miró a Dave extrañado.

—Evidentemente, le dije la verdad. Yo no disparé, David —Dave abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

—¿Qué? Eso no puede ser. Yo pensé que tú... —Dave boqueó tan extrañado como Sebastian —. Yo no disparé —dijo contundente y Sebastian abrió la boca sin saber que decir —. Te juro por mi padre que todos estos años pensé que tú habías asesinado a Cooper. Por eso me eche la culpa, por eso le dije a Kurt que yo había sido, para que tú no tuvieras que renunciar a él.

Por largos minutos la oficina de Dave se quedo en silencio. Los dos intentaban recordar cada detalle de ese momento que había marcado sus vidas pero ninguno de los dos había jalado el gatillo de su arma.

—Si no fuiste tú —dijo Dave — y no fui yo —los dos lo pensaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Az...

Salieron disparados hacia la oficina de Azimio para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca iban a olvidar en sus vidas.

Dave fue el primero en abrir y se quedó en el quicio sin poder moverse, Sebastian chocó con la espalda de Karofsky y casi iba a decir algo cuando vio al interior de la oficina donde Azimio J. Adams estaba de pie frente a su silla, con un Trent Nixon con las apoyado en la mesa, con una cara de éxtasis total mientras era ¿penetrado? Por Azimio... Az... el hétero... el... Dave y Sebastian elevaron las cejas cuando escucharon el gemido gutural de Trent.

* * *

**_¿Alguien quiere comentar algo al respecto del final? Jejejejejeje _**

**_Un abrazote._**


	25. Chapter 25

Azimio estaba con la camisa semi abierta, entrelazaba su mano con la de Trent y Dave estaba caminando de un lado para otro en la oficina como león enjaulado. Quería encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que acaban de ver.

—Entonces, ¿cómo paso? —Dijo irónico —, debe ser el agua ¿no crees Sebastian? —Sebastian medio asintió —. Digo, el agua de mi casa debe convertir a todos en gais.

—No soy gay —Azimio afirmó y Dave rió.

—¿NO? Entonces sólo paso que tú polla chocó con el culo de Trent.

—David —Trent le reprendió con su voz —. No tienes que ser tan grosero.

—No soy grosero. Sólo quiero saber, cómo coño terminaron follando en la oficina. Quiero saber desde cuando toda la maldita gente que me rodea es gay o bisexual o…

—Primero cálmate, David —Trent ordenó cogiendo más fuerte la mano de Azimio quien miró a su amigo sentándose en su silla. Az se aclaró la garganta.

—Es solo Trent —Dave asintió sin entender —. No entiendes lo que digo, ¿verdad?

—Entonces eres bisexual —Azimio negó —. ¿Entonces que eres? ¡Coño! Lo siento. Es el shock, hasta hace unos momentos pensaba que a uno de mis mejores amigos les iban las mujeres.

Azimio respiró profundamente, por eso mismo quería encontrar el momento oportuno para hablar con Dave y Sebastian. Claro que nunca imagino que Trent llegaría con toda su sensualidad a su oficina, lo seduciría y terminarían follando con la maldita puerta abierta, vio sus manos entrelazadas y le sonrió a Trent quien con la mirada lo animaba a continuar hablando.

—Me llevó años darme cuenta. Fue un proceso, empezó cuando ustedes aún eran pareja. Siempre dejabas a Trent solo, me mandabas a mí en tu lugar —Dave estaba a punto de decir que había tomado su lugar hasta en la cama de Trent pero eso era demasiado ruin y grosero —. Empecé admirando a Trent, su tenacidad, su esfuerzo por salir adelante y seguir con su empresa, sus obras benéficas. Su fundación para la investigación de enfermedades extrañas, su interés altruista y toda su bondad. Evidentemente tú sabes que tuve parejas, mujeres muy bellas pero con ninguna terminaba de encajar todo. Algunas me buscaban por mi dinero, otras querían que dejara mi trabajo de lado para dedicarme a ellas. Frívolas, egoístas y en realidad jamás termine por enamorarme de alguna. Luego me aleje un poco de las relaciones pasajeras esperando a que llegará la adecuada. Cuando fuimos a L.A y ustedes terminaron por eso que pasó en el hotel.

—Dave intercambió miradas con Trent, sabía que su ex no era tonto y sí aún no daba con la verdad del todo, estaba seguro que lo sospechaba la identidad de la persona con la que se había acostado aquel día en el hotel de L.A —. Trent y yo nos acercamos mucho, salíamos mucho. Conversábamos y era divertido pasar las tardes con él. Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta que Trent me gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y no sabía qué hacer con ello hasta que hable con Trent y él me dijo que fuéramos poco a poco. Que tal vez sólo era una confusión pero las cosas se hicieron más personales y nosotros terminamos teniendo sexo que fue bastante gratificante para una persona como yo que nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Quiero que comprendan, yo no me enamoré de un hombre, me enamoré de una persona. No soy gay, ni bisexual o tal vez sí o no. En realidad no he pensado demasiado, he estado muy ocupado aprendiendo ciertas cosas que Trent ha querido que aprenda —Azimio se sonrojó y Trent rió complacido —. No espero que lo entiendan así de rápido, ni yo lo entendí pero estoy feliz con lo que tengo ahora. No buscó etiquetas y les puedo asegurar que el único hombre que me ha gustado es Trent.

Dave observó a la pareja y rió. Por lo menos había personas a su alrededor que habían encontrado el amor en los lugares menos esperados.

—Me da gusto que por fin tengas el hombre que te mereces —dijo Dave observando a Trent —. Les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo.

—Y yo deseo que aprendan a trabar las puertas —Sebastian rompió el momento con un chiste bastante oportuno —. Me parece maravilloso que estén juntos pero no quiero otra imagen traumatizante en mi vida —Azimio rió. Trent se puso de pie, le dio un ligero beso a Az en la mejilla.

—Me voy. Imagino que ustedes querían hablar de algo muy importe con Azimio —Dave y Trent intercambiaron una última mirada que decía demasiado porque estaba cargada de agradecimiento y disculpas. Luego, Trent se marchó.

—¿Ustedes viven juntos? —Sebastian preguntó tomando la silla que Trent había dejado vacía.

—No, Trent vive en su departamento y yo sigo viviendo en mi casa. La verdad es que seguimos llevándola tranquilos —Sebastian soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, lo que vimos en tu despacho fue bien tranquilo.

—Sí, bueno —Azimio le dio una mala mirada — ¿por qué nos interrumpieron?

—Cooper Anderson, ¿tú le disparaste? —Duro y a la cabeza fue Dave.

—¿Qué? No, fue alguno de ustedes ¿no? —Dave y Sebastian negaron —. Yo llegué mucho después que ustedes, encontré un móvil y en él está grabado casi todo su encuentro, se puede percibir claramente que ustedes solo se defendieron, que Anderson quiso dispararle a Dave.

—Esto es muy raro. Si ninguno de nosotros fue ¿quién coño le disparo a Cooper? —A Dave le estaba carcomiendo la maldita duda.

—Necesitamos ver ese video. Necesitamos llegar al fondo de esto —Sebastian se puso de pie —. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

—El video está en mi casa —Sebastian pensaba que ese video podía aclararles el misterio o por lo menos darle más luz.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro, Bilbo?

— Eso creo — Fergus frunció el entrecejo, contemplando como Blaine entraba y salía de las habitaciones de su casa, recogiendo algunas de sus pertenencias y volcándolas sobre las maletas que tenía dispuestas en su estudio.

— ¿No crees que deberías de hablar con Finnick primero? — Los pasos del moreno se congelaron mientras que tomaba un gran paquete de hojas y bosquejos, mismos en los que habían estado trabajando los últimos meses. Nick se recordó que debía de terminar con las maquetas de los landscapes para la nueva película.

— Necesito estar seguro antes de decirle nada — El irlandés dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo y meneó la cabeza, frustrado. Blaine lo miró por el rabillo del ojo pero no dijo nada, reanudando su camino y metiendo con mucho cuidado su trabajo en una maleta a parte.

— ¿Seguro de que, Blainers? ¿De qué va todo ésto? ¿Por qué no puedes decirle a tu prometido que vas a ir a París en un viaje de último minuto para visitar a tu padre? — Blaine se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba a Fergus, pero negó, jadeando pesadamente y cerrando su segunda maleta — ¿Es tan importante ese viaje que dejas a tu futuro marido con las preparaciones de la boda y sin explicación alguna atrás.

— Es algo que necesito tratar con mi papá a solas, Ferg — Más el irlandés se levantó de su silla con el entrecejo fruncido, deteniendo los rápidos pasos de Anderson para sujetarlo de la camisa y alzarle en vilo, ignorando por completo la exclamación de sorpresa del moreno.

— Nunca me dijiste el porqué se pelearon ni por qué, a partir de allí, te alojaste en mi casa. ¿Por qué, Blaine? ¿por qué ahora parece que hablar con Kurt te incomoda? ¿Por qué estar con Nick te parece una carga? ¿Por qué ni siquiera quieres conversar conmigo de ello? ¡Carajo! — Blaine trastabilló cuando Fergus casi lo lanza sobre el sofá. contemplándolo mientras el pelirrojo caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, haciendo arduos esfuerzos por no perder todos los estribos — ¡Carajo, Blaine! ¡A ti, viejo, te pasa algo! Y puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero tengo ojos. Sé como pareces herido cuando hablas con Kurt, o sé como huyes de mí para no tener que tratar el tema de frente conmigo; y por supuesto que he notado la manera en la que evades a Nick y todo lo que tenga que ver con la boda. ¡No por nada te he ayudado a formular y fundamentar tus excusas para estaquearte de tus responsabilidades como novio!

— Fergus...

— ¿Y crees que no he notado que no traes tu sortija de compromiso? — Blaine se congeló llevando instintivamente su mano a su dedo anular y acariciando ausentemente la sortija que lo adornaba — ¿De quién es esa? ¿Quién te la dio? ¿Por qué la usas en vez del Anillo Único?

— No lo comprenderías, Fergus. Nick es tu amigo — Blaine se defendió con sus labios fruncidos. Pero aquel comentario hizo explotar al más alto.

— ¡¿Y qué tú no eres mi amigo?!

— No serías imparcial si te lo contara. ¡Sé que la idea de que Nick y yo nos casemos te emociona!

— ¡Me emocionaría más si uno de los novios no tuviera cara de que lo llevan al matadero! — Ambos se miraron fieramente, con las respiraciones agitadas. Fergus gritó y tiró de sus rojos rizos mientras retomaba su caminata. Blaine no le sacó la mirada de encima, sus miembros rígidos y tensos, preparados para huir o responder a cualquier asalto.

— Hago lo que puedo — Anderson rumió, sintiendo como su sangre bullía mientras Fergus soltaba una carcajada sarcástica que le obligó a morderse el labio.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para fingir que estás feliz? Pues mira que eres bueno en ello. ¡Inclusive en la foto que salió en el periódico pareces mucho más contento de lo que realmente estás!

— ¡YO no finjo!...¡¿Y de qué periódico hablas?! No he salido en el periódico desde el estreno de Historias de Lima y la fiesta de compromiso.

— ¡¿Que tú no...?! ¡Eres una farsa, Blaine! ¡Desde que te conozco te la vives fingiendo que estás bien! ¡Fuera del trabajo, Kurt y tú nunca parecían verdaderamente felices! — Blaine abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Fergus sonreía cínicamente. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que su borracho y distraído amigo fuera tan observador — No tienes la sorpresa que me llevé al ver que 'Reinita' realmente era capaz de sonreír como lo hace cuando está con el flaco larguirucho.

— ¿Tú...?

—Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho más tu forma de ser cuando estabas con ese Karofsky, el tipo que fue acusado de negocios sucios — Blaine borró de su rostro cualquier indicio de estupefacción, dejando que la furia y los deseos de atacar endurecieran sus facciones — como esa. ¡Apenas lo menciono y parece que quieres matarme!

—Él y yo fuimos pareja. Lo sabes. Te lo conté. Y...

— Y aún se traen algo.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Fergus — Blaine amenazó, dando un paso hacia delante.

— Lo es desde el momento en el que él se marchó y tu regresaste a ser un autómata, tal y como lo eras cuando te conocí.

Ambos respiraron agitadamente, intercambiando miradas fieras y cargadas de palabras y sentimientos que eran incapaces de comunicar. Fergus fue el primero en reaccionar, caminando al sofá y dejándose caer en éste sin dejar de contemplar a Anderson.

Blaine lo siguió en todo momento, echando una rápida mirada a la puerta de su despacho antes de regresarla al irlandés.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Blaine rumió. Fergus pudo compararlo perfectamente como un lobo herido, tratando de protegerse.

— ¿Quieres casarte con Nick? — Anderson apretó los labios una vez más antes de contestar.

— Finnick es un buen hombre — El irlandés negó, tratando de controlar la furia que bullía y recorría sus venas.

— ¿Quieres?

— Es lo que esperan de mí.

— Blaine, ¿Eres acaso sordo, o pendejo? — ambos se miraron fieramente antes de que Fergus repitiera — Por última vez, ¿quieres casarte con Finnick?

— ¡Es más complicado de lo que crees, Ferg! ¡No es como si pudiera ir, tomar un avión de 20 horas de vuelo para buscar a David y decirle que quiero casarme con él! ¡No puedo estar con David, Fergus! ¡Por más que lo ame, NO-PUEDO! ¡Coño! — Blaine explotó, pateando, moviéndose, sintiendo como la voz se le entrecortaba del coraje y la impotencia — ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes lo que pasó! ¡Lo que Dave significa para mi familia, para mí!

— ...No puedo creer que no puedas contestar esa simple y sencilla pregunta, lobo idiota — El puño de Blaine se estampó contra la mejilla del irlandés, tumbándolo del sofá al suelo, ganándose una maniobra del más alto al tirarle una patada en la pantorrilla y haciendo que el más chaparro trastabillara.

Ambos se envolvieron en una discusión donde sus puños eran los únicos que hablaban, poniéndole un alto tras unos largos y dolorosos diez minutos en los que terminaron acostados sobre la alfombra, jadeantes y con sus cuerpos llenos de moretones.

— Por última vez, lobo — Fergus jadeó con algo de dificultad, escupiendo la sangre acumulada de su labio roto y haciendo que el moreno rodara los ojos — ¿Quieres...?

— No... No con Nick — admitió, cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos — Pero...

— No puedes, ya te escuché — Nada más que sus respiraciones rompía el silencio en el cual se habían sumido. Los dedos largos y delgados serpentearon hasta la mano de Blaine para tomarla, sorprendiendo al moreno que no pudo más que girarse a mirar aquel perfil. Blaine tenía que admitir que Fergus siempre le había parecido muy atractivo, aunque jamás le inspirara más que un cariño profundo y la sensación de que conocía a uno de los hombres más libres que hubiera conocido — Pero tampoco puedes casarte con Finnick. Él no se lo merece. Si se casa, cuando menos que sea con alguien que lo ama.

— ¿Y yo? — Fergus arqueó una ceja, haciendo que Blaine ladeara la cabeza, curioso.

—Tú serás un verdadero hijo de puta si te casas con un hombre con el que sabes que no quieres desposar, sólo porque la gente, y no se qué gente, espera que te cases con él.

— Vaya, gracias — Blaine suspiró, mirando al techo.

— Y un cobarde — Cuando Blaine se apresuró a mirarlo, ofendido, Fergus le cerró la boca con una mirada penetrante y firme tan extraña en él.

— No puedo — Fergus soltó un resoplido de risa.

— Tienes miedo.

— No lo tengo — Anderson mintió aún sabiendo que era verdad.

— ¿Y por qué no vas a por él? Puedes tomar un avión a donde sea que esté ese tipo que parece oso. Tienes el dinero y eres lo suficientemente lanzado para hacer esas estupideces.

— Mi padre... — jadeó Blaine, sabiendo que se quedaba sin argumentos.

— Tu padre no eres tú, Blaine — le acarició el dorso de la mano con un pulgar — ¿Qué caso tiene hacer feliz a alguien si tu vives siendo infeliz?

— Lo traicionaría...

— ¿Prefieres traicionar y lastimar a la persona que más amas y que te ama, o a tu padre? — Blaine boqueó, bajando la mirada — Ese oso no siempre te va a estar esperando, Bilbo. Mucha gente tiene que vivir sin la persona que más ama en este mundo. No sería la primera ni la última que lo intentase. Seguir a pesar de tener un hueco que dejó su verdadero amor en su corazón — Fergus lo tomó del mentón y le alzó el rostro, obligando a aquellos ojos amarillos a mirar los suyos —Blaine, éste matrimonio te llevará a una vida mediocre. ¿Sabes por qué? — No le permitió a Anderson contestar cuando éste hizo amago de abrir la boca — Porque estuviste a nada de obtener la verdadera felicidad y te echaste para atrás. Te dieron miedo los problemas que esa relación te podía causar. Te dio miedo el correr y deslindarte. Te fuiste a lo seguro, con un hombre que te amaba, cuando tu no lo amas a él. Esta vida, segura y ausente de problemas te va a carcomer vivo porque nunca estarás satisfecho. Porque sabrás que nunca te va a llenar y terminarás buscando, demasiado tarde, lo que te falta en otras personas.

Fergus ignoró las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar del rostro de su amigo aunque realmente deseara abrazarlo fuertemente y reconfortarlo. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Blaine necesitaba que le dieran duro y a la cabeza. Si lo acobijaba muy seguramente su amigo buscaría esconderse de nuevo.

— No digo que sea la mejor opción, Blaine; pero si la correcta. Para ti. Vas a pasar por problemas. Seguramente vas a tener que trabajar para recuperar a ese oso, porque dudo que se haya ido de aquí muy contento de que te vas a casar con Finnick. Y si hay problemas con tu padre, también tendrás que superarlos. Pero, cuando pasen los años y tomes su mano y lo beses y veas en retrospectiva tu vida, sabrás que todo eso valió la pena.

— Son 20 horas de aquí a Moscú — Blaine jadeó limpiándose descuidadamente el rostro, exclamando un sonoro '¡AUCH!' cuando la mano amplia del irlandés lo golpeó en la nuca.

— Una queja más y tus hijos sufrirán las consecuencias — Advirtió.

— ¡No me estaba quejando! — Blaine replicó, pasándose una mano por el cuero cabelludo.

— Hn...bueno, entonces sólo para que lo tengas en claro — Fergus le guiñó el ojo y Blaine rodó los ojos — ¡Ahora termina de armar esa maleta y vamos al auto. Necesitamos tomar el primer vuelo disponible a Moscú!

— 'Vamos' me suena a manada — Blaine se enderezó y le tendió una mano al irlandés que casi lo regresa al suelo. Ambos se sonrieron antes de que Fergus lo volviera a golpear y lo ayudara a terminar de empacar. Fergus tenía razón. Él era un miedoso, un cobarde que no fue capaz de hacer lo que realmente deseaba y arriesgarse, como Kurt lo había hecho en su momento. Ahora Dave tenía a un nuevo chico con el que Blaine no sabría como lidiar. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sintiendo como el metal de su anillo de compromiso se clavaba en su carne. No le quedaba más que ir e intentar.

* * *

Dave estrujo el diario en sus manos, cerró los ojos y unas solitarias lágrimas se rodaron sin querer. Blaine se veía terriblemente bello, radiante y feliz del brazo de Finnick. Abrió los ojos y observó la lluvia bañando su coche, no podía dejar de sentir su corazón destrozado y quería arrancárselo de tajo para que dejará de doler. Estaba harto de llorar por las noches en su cama, de tener buenos momentos con Jean, con Kurt y Sebastian. Estaba harto de amarlo como le amaba porque le dolía hasta la ultima fibra de su ser. Bajó del coche agradeciéndole a su chofer, entró a su casa en penumbras y lo agradecía porque estaba llorando y no sabía como esconder todo ese dolor.

Sus pies se dirigieron al piano, se sentó en la banqueta acariciando el instrumento y llorando en silencio. Había dejado de gritar y de beber como un loco. Eso fue antes, cuando los habían dejado ir para ir tras Cooper Anderson. En ese momento era distinto porque Blaine se había ido, había declinado la vida que él había dibujado para ellos. ¿Amaba Finnick más? Dave no lo sabía, pero si sabía que Blaine amaba a su padre más de lo que un día lo había amado a él. Su padre era todo para Blaine y por eso había renunciado a la vida que Dave quería compartir a su lado. Dave descubrió las teclas del piano y empezó a tocar las primeras notas de "_My wish"_ recordando que había sido un idiota al tocarla para Blaine, en cantarla y en decirle todo aquello que había sido el más firme deseo que tenía para la vida de Blaine. Su deseo para él era que la vida se convirtiera en todo lo que Blaine quisiera. Que sus sueños sean grandes y sus preocupaciones pequeñas y que mientras este afuera, consiguiendo su vida, esperaba que supiera que alguien lo amaba y que le deseaba, alguien llamado Finnick, porque ese hombre iba a compartir la vida con Blaine. Dave golpeó con fuerza el piano mientras cubría su rostro con las manos sintiéndose el hombre más desgraciado del mundo.

Dave se limpió el rostro y empezó a tocar las notas de "_Here comes good bye" _desgarrándose el alma con la letra pero sabiéndose tranquilo. Sabía que había amado a Blaine con sus cosas buenas y malas. Había caído de nuevo, había confiado en un Anderson de nuevo pero debía olvidarlo, lo haría, olvidaría hasta la última letra de su nombre. Aceptaba su derrota... y le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo.

—Esa canción parece ser triste —Dave se giró. Jean lo miraba desde el quicio de la puerta con Precioso a sus pies. El gato se movió rápido y saltó al regazo de Dave quien lo acarició —. Lo siento, te esperaba en el despacho porque necesitaba que me firmaras unos papeles. No sabía que tocarás...

—Lo hago muy poco. El piano no lo compre para mí... —Jean asintió caminando hacia él y sentándose a su lado.

—No importa saber para quien lo compraste. Lo importante es que ya está aquí, como tú, que estás aquí —Jean le cogió las manos —, conmigo. Eres un buen hombre, Dave. Ya has pagado lo que tenías que pagar y ahora es momento de que seas feliz.

—¿Feliz contigo? —Dave sonrió débilmente mientras Jean hacía más fuerte su agarre.

—Tal vez... tal vez no... Lo realmente importante es que dejes atrás todo lo que te duele y veas hacia el futuro —Dave observó los azules ojos de Jean, sus facciones ligeras y sus pequeñas pecas. Se acercó poco a poco y le besó ligeramente los labios.

—Gracias...

* * *

Hummel miraba las puertas del elevador con impaciencia mientras dejaba que la punta de sus nuevos zapatos se estrellara contra el piso en un ritmo continuo, casi obsesivo.

Hacía ya más de una semana que no sabía nada de Blaine y eso le comenzaba a preocupar. Varias noches sentía la imperiosa necesidad de revisar su teléfono y dejar que sus dedos se resbalaran sobre las teclas para marcar el número tan conocido, pero nada. Alzó sus ojos verde azules a los números que marcaban los pisos de aquel enorme rascacielos y se permitió bromear cruelmente de la necesidad de su futuro marido y de su mejor amigo por poseer pertenencias tan exageradamente costosas y presuntuosas cuando, muy en el fondo, se sentía orgulloso del fruto del trabajo de su pareja, y ser capaz de decir que una pizca de éste era suyo a pesar de que él se negara a ocuparlo. En parte, por orgullo, y la otra, porque Kurt no era, ni quería ser, mantenido de nadie.

El sonido característico del elevador llegando a su destino le distrajo, ajustando sus dedos sobre la correa de su bolso antes de abandonarlo. Recorrió distraídamente los pasillos que había memorizado y dejó que su mente divagara un poco más mientras se encontraba con Sebastian. Pensar en Blaine lo remitía, indudablemente, a tratar de averiguar quien había sido el culpable de la muerte de Cooper Anderson. Sabía que Sebastian no había sido. Confiaba ciegamente en él y sabía que jamás le mentiría, pero entonces...¿David? ¿Acaso papá oso tendría el descaro de intentar regresar con Blaine aunque fuera él quien le hubiera arrebatado a alguien de su familia?

Kurt apretó su bolso con más fuerza, sintiendo como la culpa lo corroía. Maldito Blaine con su maldita conversación que le hizo comprobar que tenía una fe ciega en Sebastian y que éste jamás le iba a traicionar. Maldito Sebastian y su lealtad incondicional que le remordía la conciencia y le incitaba a decir la verdad...

Y maldito Dave con su maldita conversación que los hizo terminar a golpes y follando como dos animales lastimados, porque sino fuera por ella no tendría razones para sentirse como una rata inmunda y mentirosa.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente a la oficina de Sebastian y él, suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se tomó unos minutos para vaciar su mente. Estaba allí para recoger a su prometido e ir a cenar, no para liarse la cabeza con miles de problemas que no estaba seguro de poder solucionar. Lamió sus labios y alzó el brazo, tocando la puerta un par de veces, esperando cualquier respuesta del interior.

Sebastian hizo zoom sobre sus imágenes, era evidente que el proyectil no había salido del arma de Dave y tampoco de la suya. La bala venía directamente detrás de ellos. ¿Quién coño podía hacer un tiro de esa distancia? Para disparar debieron estar a unos trescientos metros. Maldita sea, decidió reproducir el video de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se sorprendió al ver a Kurt entrando en su despacho y de inmediato paró el video.

— ¿Que qué hago aquí? — Kurt lo miró extrañado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, echándole una rápida mirada a la portátil y frunciendo la nariz, imaginándose los peores escenarios posibles — Ir a cenar, por supuesto. Te lo recordé esta mañana, cuando me dijiste que ibas a desocuparte temprano, Timón.

—Ah, si... yo... ¿te dije? —Sebastian boqueó.

— Lo hiciste — Hummel frunció un poco más la nariz, tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que gritaba lo sospechoso que todo eso era — Después de...ya sabes, la mamada...

—¿Sí? ¿Pides que lo recuerde después de eso? Soy un hombre normal y no un robot —Sebastian sonrió intentando cerrar su computadora.

— Es recordar una cena, Bas; no es ningún secreto nacional o lo que deseo de regalo de cumpleaños — Kurt notó aquel movimiento y, en dos zancadas se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Smythe, dejando que su mano se interpusiera entre la pantalla y el teclado — ¿Qué era lo que veías que te tenía tan distraído, amor?

—Porno —dijo rápidamente pero Kurt elevó su ceja y Sebastian suspiró fuertemente. Se dejó caer en su silla jalando a Kurt para que se sentará en sus piernas —. Es el video de la muerte de Cooper. Dave es inocente también, él no disparó.

— ¿Ninguno de los dos accionó el arma? — Sebastian negó mientras Kurt hacía una nota mental de mencionárselo a Blaine en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad — Entonces...¿Quién fue? Había alguien más con ustedes ese día?

—Todos los chicos estaban allí —Sebastian acariciaba la cadera de Kurt. Empezó a reproducir el video de nuevo pausándolo justo cuando Cooper sujetó a Dave por el cuello —. Aquí yo pensé en dispararle a la cabeza —siguió el video y Dave se liberó —. Aquí los dos estamos apuntándole y él tenía la firme intención de bajar nuestras armas. Él quiso disparar pero si ves, hay un destello que pasa entre nosotros y luego Cooper cae. Le dispararon directo al corazón.

— ¿Azimio? — Kurt dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran con aquellos que le sujetaban con deliciosa posesividad — Pudo haber sido él. Además, tendría sentido del porqué nos dejó escuchar la grabación de voz a Blaine y a mí, meses atrás.

—No. Az estaba debajo. Ves, nosotros estamos en una plataforma. La persona que disparó estaba detrás de nosotros en un andamio igual a este —señaló una estructura similar detrás de Cooper.

— ...Dices que todos sus chicos estaban allí...Tal vez uno de los que disparó es de aquellos en los que más confían — Se volvió a Sebastian, besándole la mejilla — ¿Han hablado con ellos?

—No habíamos hablado ni Dave ni yo. No sé, Trent... Thad, Nick... no sé. Son demasiados —Sebastian besó los labios de Kurt y luego escondió el rostro en su pecho —. No sé...

— Calma, Bas — Kurt cerró los ojos dejando que sus brazos envolvieran a Sebastian celosa y protectoramente. Besó su frente y coronilla, deslizando los dedos largos de su mano por toda la amplia espalda, buscando brindarle un poco de aquella paz que su prometido parecía necesitar — ¿ Desde cuando has estado analizando esos videos?

—Desde hace tres días —Sebastian cerró los ojos —. Maldita rata asquerosa. Cooper Anderson me jode la vida aunque seguramente ya tiene la polla agusanada.

— Eso explica el porque andas tan disperso — Kurt lo volvió a besar, sus yemas ascendiendo hasta la nuca, masajeándola mimosamente en movimientos circulares, orgulloso de escuchar un gemido complacido de parte de Bas — No diré nada de Cooper, al final de todo es familia. Pero me alegra saber que Dave queda absuelto de mi odio — ambos se sonrieron — ¿Por qué no vemos ese video juntos y me dejas ayudarte a descifrar quien fue el que le mató? Al fin de cuentas tu necesitas saberlo para ganar paz y yo, para tener a alguien a quien detestar.

—¿En serio lo necesitamos, Kurt? Ya sabemos que Dave no fue. Saber quien fue no cambia nada —Sebastian sujetó con fuerza la cintura de Kurt —. Además, Cooper vendió a mi padre...

— No, no lo necesitamos — Kurt lo abrazó de vuelta, tratando de aliviar con besos la tensión del cuerpo de Sebastian — Pero estabas tan empeñado en ello que pensé que sería importante para ti...

—No lo es —Sebastian dijo contundente. Sin Blaine en su vida, ¿qué caso tenía saber quién había matado a la rata de su hermano? —. Sabes, mi padre te hubiese encantado y le habrías caído muy bien.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — Kurt rió sutilmente cuando los labios de Sebastian rozaron su cuello testarudamente a pesar de que aquella noche llevaba un bonito suéter de cuello de tortuga — Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. ¿Sabes? Nunca hemos hablado mucho de tu padre. ¿Te importaría decirme cómo era?

—Un galán como yo —Sebastian rió mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt —. Mi padre tenía ascendencia libanesa. Siempre tuvo canas, pero eran muy elegantes, usaba bigote y siempre tenía una sonrisa constante. Las mujeres se derretían con él —los ojos de Sebastian se llenaron de lágrimas —. Me habría gustado que lo conocieras.

— Aún puedo conocerlo — Kurt le animó tragándose la risa y el comentario que habían pugnado por salir mientras Sebastian le describían a su padre — Tal ves no físicamente hablando, pero... — Le alzó el rostro a su pareja, retirando con besos dulces los ojos de Sebastian. Se bebió las lágrimas a pesar de que éstas no cesaron de aparecer, sintiendo como sus propios ojos comenzaban a sentirse vidriosos y húmedos por contemplar a su pareja, siempre segura y fuerte, de una forma tan vulnerable — Pero podemos ir a visitar su tumba...juntos.

Sebastian lo besó dulcemente, recorriéndole la boca con la lengua. Adoraba a ese hombre más que a nada ni a nadie, quería formar un familia con él.

Kurt reafirmo su abrazo con algo de fuerza, apartándose de los labios de Sebastian únicamente para rozarlos con los suyos un par de veces más y ascender ceremoniosamente por la respingada nariz hasta los párpados, mismos que siguió besando antes de recoger con su lengua las lágrimas que, tercas como su dueño, insistían en salir.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? — Kurt bromeó cuando su lengua dibujó todo el contorno de las mejillas de Sebastian, distrayéndose por unos segundos con los tentadores y preciosos lunares de su pareja antes de apartarse a regañadientes de su rostro.

—Sabes, su tumba está en Lima. Pero creo que es hora de traerlo a casa —Sebastian sonrió —. Traeré sus restos para el cementerio de familiar, aquí en Rusia. Pronto tendremos que buscar una casa para nosotros.

— Ya era hora — bromeó dejando que sus labios se curvearan en una sonrisa sarcástica — Estaba empezando a pensar que íbamos a vivir en cada de David por el resto de nuestros días. No que me moleste una mansión, pero... me gusta la idea de tener un rinconcito sólo para nosotros dos y...— Kurt sintió un nudo en su garganta, tragando saliva dificultosamente antes de que la mirada de Sebastian se volviera más inquisitiva — no sé, tal vez...¿Nuestra familia?

—¿Por familia te refieres a miles de gatos? —Sebastian intentaba besar el cuello se su novio y gruñía por el maldito suéter.

— Mientras esos gatos no tengan el carácter de esa bola de pelos gris — Kurt bromeó, tomando con uno de sus dedos su cuello de tortuga y descubriendo su piel tanto como podía con un movimiento lento y sensual — Pero no, sigue adivinando.

—Perros chihuahua —gimió colando sus manos por debajo del suéter de su novio —. Joder...

— ODIO a los chihuahuas, y ese odio no incluye al que seguro tienes en mente — Kurt jadeó, regocijando a Sebastian cuando el tacto de aquellas manos bajo la tela le hicieron arquear la espalda y jadear discretamente — Vamos, Smythe, puedes hacerlo mejor. ¿A qué crees que me refiero cuando decía 'familia'?

—Muchos hijos —Sebastian alcanzó los pezones de su novio —. Quiero tener muchos hijos contigo —le besaba el cuello, le mordía solo para marcarlo y recordarle que era suyo.

— Muchos, muchos hijos — Las uñas de Kurt se hincaron en la carne de los hombros de Sebastian, arañando la piel a pesar del traje, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás acompañada de u gemido mucho menos sutil — ¿tres?...¿Cuatro?

—Cinco chicos que sean tan guapos como tú —Sebastian empezó a acariciar la polla de Kurt muy suavemente —. ¿No te gusta la idea?

— ¿Tres muchachitos...y dos nenas? —Kurt insistió mientras sus caderas se meneaban suaves y discretas al mismo ritmo que las manos que le tocaban.

—Cinco hombres. Me encargaré personalmente de sus adopciones —Sebastian gruñó —. ¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Le dio un apretón en la polla.

— Bas... — El actor gimió sintiendo como el calor de la excitación lamía su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, dejándolo jadeante — Podríamos... intentar el pedirle a una mujer que nos rente su útero para que sean nuestro propios...nuestros...niños — Ronroneó pasando por alto la misma cena.

—No te engañes. No serían nuestros, de los dos —Sebastian lo elevó en sus brazos y lo colocó en el escritorio —. Odio la idea de no ver tus ojos en los niños y tu insufrible carácter que tanto amo.

— ¿Mi insufrible carácter? ¿Ese que compite con el tuyo? — Kurt envolvió a Sebastian con piernas y brazos antes de saltar sobre su boca, dejando que su lengua se enroscara sensual y posesivamente con la ajena; apartándose juguetonamente cuando un gemido largo y extasiado de parte de su pareja manó, necesitado — Pero lo sé. No serían de los dos...aunque tampoco lo serán cuando los adoptemos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar a cuatro niños con mis ojos y tus lunares y tu carácter, y una niña tan bella como yo.

—¿Cuál niña? —Sebastian cogió su abre cartas y rasgo la tela del suéter —. Ups, lo siento —lo cogió con las manos y prácticamente lo partió a la mitad —. Upsi.

— Si, ups...—Kurt lo miró con una ceja arqueada y un mohín dibujado en su rostro — Este suéter era nuevo, bruto. ¡Lo compré hace dos días! Y tú sabes que niña: Nuestra hija, por supuesto. La bella y elegante Elizabeth Hummel Smythe.

—Claro —Sebastian besó libremente el cuello se Kurt, su clavícula y se levantó para ver lo estúpidamente sexy que era — pero sólo será Smythe —le fue abriendo el pantalón a Kurt hasta librar su polla —. Joder. .. te ves tan sexy.

— Corrección: Será Hummel Smythe — Kurt sonrió cadenciosamente mientras sus propias piernas hacían el trabajo de despojarse completamente de los molestos y entallados pantalones antes de cruzarlas, regalándole a Sebastian no sólo una clara visión de su erección erecta y apoyada contra su veinte; también le dejó vislumbrar sus exquisitos muslos y la longitud de sus piernas — Y no me veo sexy, Timón... SOY sexy.

—Si, por eso voy a follarte —Sebastian gimió —, adoro tu culo.

— ¿Mi culo...? — Ronroneó Kurt con un tono falsamente inocente, moviéndose inclinándose un poco más hacia su izquierda y alzando un poco más su nalga, apoyando ambas manos en la madera.

—Kurt... ¿eres mío? —Empezó a acariciar su polla y frotándola sobre la entrada de Kurt.

— Soy tuyo, Sebastian — susurró abriéndose completamente de piernas, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza por la mirada hambrienta con la que su pareja lo recorría — Ahora y siempre...he sido completa y absolutamente tuyo, y lo seré siempre...más de ahora en adelante...

Sebastian lo penetró de golpe completando lo que había empezado en la mañana cuando se había comido ese delicioso culo. Kurt enredo sus piernas en la cintura se Sebastian quien lo besaba mientras movía la cadera entrando y saliendo se Kurt.

Sorpresivamente Hummel empujó a Sebastian, tomando los segundos en los que su pareja pareció estupefacto para sacarlo de su culo y tirarlo sobre su silla. En medio de la confusión Kurt aprovechó para bajarse de un salto del escritorio y sonreírle felinamente a su pareja. Se lamió los labios lascivamente, trepándose a los muslos de su hombre; atacó su boca con hambre, tomando entre sus dedos la erguida polla y colocándola a la altura de su culo, dejándose caer sobre ésta y acallando su placentero grito con la lengua de Sebastian jugando con la suya.

Le dio unas buenas nalgadas animándole a que se moviera más fuerte. Era maravilloso sentir ese culo tan posesivo que le hacía estremecer. Si normalmente no podía negarle nada a Kurt, cuando follan, Kurt podría pedirle su fortuna entera y Sebastian se la daría sin chistar.

Sebastian contuvo el aliento cuando Kurt pareció entender sus intensiones más, en vez de cumplir su capricho, aminoró el ritmo de las embestidas, dejando que su hermoso caliente cuerpo se empalara lenta pero profundamente la erecta polla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su garganta necesitaba un escape para dejar salir toda aquella pasión que le quemaba por dentro.

Kurt sintió hervir a Sebastian quien le llenaba de besos cogiéndole con fuerza se la cadera, dejándolo ir lento y mi gimiendo por él y por su intensidad. Le dio otras fuentes nalgadas que retumbaron por la solitaria oficina.

Mismas que hicieron que Kurt casi gritara mientras se sacudía deliciosamente extasiado por el escozor que aquellos inocentes y sensuales golpes le provocaban. Las nalgadas fueron la pauta para que las estrechas caderas de Hummel comenzaran a tomar un ritmo más errático y ansioso. Con sus manos atenazando sobre los hombros de Sebastian

Con sus manos atenazando los hombros de Sebastian Kurt se alzó y se dejó caer sobre aquella polla con mucho menos cuidado, sintiendo como todo su ser era recorrido por deliciosas descargas, disfrutando de la erótica sinfonía armada por sus gritos de placer y la colisión entre sus nalgas y los duros testículos de su prometido.

Sebastian rugió cuando se corrió dentro de Kurt, tan profundo como su polla podía llegar y se estremeció al ver como la polla de Kurt se derramaba sin más, brotando esa leche caliente que tanto le volvía loco.

Kurt se desplomó satisfecho y cansado sobre Sebastian, frunciendo el entrecejo al notar el roce de su mejilla con la ropa y haciéndose una nota mental de despojarlo a él de sus prendas la próxima vez.

—¿Crees que aún podamos ir a cenar? — Bromeó, tratando de olvidar el cómo su adorado y nuevo suéter acababa de ser violado y destrozado...por una buena causa.

—Si, creo que tengo una camisa por ahí —Sebastian lo abrazó fuerte —. ¿Te sientes un poco embarazado? —Bromeó.

— Ahora que lo dices...creo que me empiezan dar de esos antojos extraños de media noche, y que eso de las "hormonas alborotadas que te hacen querer sexo todo el tiempo" me empiezan a afectar — ronroneó.

—Se puede arreglar. Sólo tenemos que llegar a casa —le besó suave —. Te amo.

— Yo también te amo, Bas — Kurt correspondió besándole con dulzura antes de darle una cariñosa pero sorpresiva cachetada a su pareja — Pero eso es por romper mi ropa. Bastian malo.

—Jódete Hummel. Sabes que cada que te rompo un arapo te compró una tienda entera de ropa —maldito Kurt y su buena mano.

— Aún con ello, sigues rompiendo mi ropa; y ese suéter era hermoso, así que tendremos que ir a Milán, de compras, para compensar su pérdida.

—Sí hombre, sí. Ahora vamos a casa, muero de hambre —le dio una nalgada más —. Eres tan mandón —dijo sonriendo.

— Y tú tan insufrible — bufó cariñosamente — Y Sebastian...no crees que voy a pasearme por todo el edificio sin camisa, ¿o sí?

Sebastian le colocó el sacó y sonrió al ver su enojó por el suéter.

—Te compraré otro, te lo juro —le besó la nariz —. ¿Nos podemos ir?

Kurt siguió con su teatro unos segundos más antes de borrar cualquier atisbo de enfado, codeando a Sebastian antes de tomarlo del brazo y besarlo.

—Vámonos a casa — susurró, usando su mano libre para tirar a Sebastian de la corbata y dejar sus labios a escasos milímetros de la sensible oreja — Por cierto...te amo, suricata.

* * *

Dejaba que el nerviosismo humedeciera sus palmas y lo obligara a buscar ansiosamente a una figura en especial entre la multitud. Casi gritó cuando las amplias manos que le sostenían su saco color borgoña lo arrastraron de un extremo del recinto al otro, balbuceando palabras que Anderson no podía ni quería tratar de entender.

— ¡Fergus...! — Replicó a lo que el irlandés detuvo graciosamente sus movimientos, ganándose más de una mirada extrañada — ¡Recuerda nuestra misión!

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Es que todo es tan 'fancy' aquí — bromeó mientras se estiraba cuan largo era para poder ver mejor el alboroto que se desataba.

Anderson negó divertido, agradeciendo el carácter tan despreocupado de Ferg que lo ayudaba a relajarse. Blaine echó un nuevo vistazo por el salón y comenzó a caminar escondiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Apenas llegaron a Rusia ni Fergus ni él tuvieron idea alguna de donde comenzar a buscar a Dave; sin embargo, un par de días después habían escuchado el rumor de la fiesta benéfica que Trent Nixon pensaba patrocinar.

Al ver que no había ninguna especificación para entrar además de ofrecer una cuantiosa suma en beneficio de la casa, ambos lograron escabullirse dentro del evento sin el mayor conflicto.

Blaine bordeó la pista de baile aparentando desinterés pero buscando con ansias cualquier rostro conocido. 'EL' rostro que tanto deseaba contemplar. Tras una búsqueda discreta pero exhaustiva que lo llevó a darle más de tres o cuatro vueltas a la pista lo vislumbró, pero tan pronto como su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre sintió como ésta le bajaba del rostro hasta los pies en un santiamén.

Porque allí estaba Dave, tan perfecto, guapo y elegante como él sólo podía lucir, con esa sonrisa luminosa y resplandeciente de la que se había enamorado; sin embargo la misma tenía un dueño aquella noche...y este era el chico pelirrojo que reconoció como su abogado.

Trató de pasar saliva dificultosamente mientras sus pasos le condujeron, cual autómata, hasta la pista de baile. Necesitaba llegar hasta ellos. Necesitaba hablar con David y pedirle perdón. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, mostrarle que el anillo que le había obsequiado adornaba su dedo. Contarle lo de su familia, lo de Nick. Todo...

Sólo unos cuantos pasos más...

—¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? —Sebastian le cogió con rudeza del brazo y lo alejó de la pista. Había visto a Blaine desde que llegó, lo había seguido con la mirada y estaba dispuesto a evitar a toda costa que llegará hacia Dave.

* * *

**_Aquí tienen el capítulo, larguito para que rinda. Les diré que estamos cambiando el final del fic y espero que les guste._**

**_Un abrazo_**

**_PD: ¿Qué le dirá Sebastian a Blaine?_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

Anderson lo miró confuso, regresando su mirada a la pista de baile y frunciendo el entrecejo cuando, en ésta, la figura de Dave y su acompañante se había deslavado en medio del mar de cuerpos que iban y venían.

— Suéltame — rumió de mala manera, agitando el brazo como su el tacto de Sebastian quemara aún sobre la ropa.

—Te hice una pregunta —Sebastian le cogió ambos brazo y lo sacudió.

— Eso no te incumbe a ti, Smythe — musitó entre dientes, alzando los brazos para intentarse liberar.

—Claro que lo es. ¿Dónde está tu flamante prometido? Todos los diarios hablan de su próxima boda, ¿sabe él que viene de perra a rogar por calentarle la cama de nuevo a mi amigo? —Sebastian lo dijo de la manera más ruin posible.

Blaine apretó los labios en una fina línea, cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza por aquellas palabras duras y venenosas al punto que sus nudillos quedaron blancos de tanta presión.

— Si acaso tengo que darle explicaciones a alguien, definitivamente no eres tú. Y si te guías de los diarios para saber las buenas nuevas, entonces aquí andan bastante atrasados con sus noticias, por lo que veo.

—Le arruinaste la vida ¿no lo entiendes? Fuiste un cobarde. Preferiste a tu padre, a tu familia ¿ahora qué? ¿De pronto sentiste que te hacía falta su polla? —Blaine se quiso escapar pero Sebastian lo cogió del brazo con más fuerza y lo hizo mirar a la pista donde Dave y Jean bailaban pareciendo una pareja muy feliz.

Cualquier intento de escape de su parte habían desaparecido cuando aquella escena se presentó frente a sus ojos. Dave lucía tan atractivo, tan portentoso, tan...tan feliz y alegre al lado de aquel muchacho al punto que no pudo más que lamerse los labios y tratar de tragarse el nudo que se le había atorado en la garganta. Trató de apartar la vista pero una sacudida de Sebastian lo obligó a mirarlos mejor. Las risas no parecían cesar y la distancia entre ambos disminuía junto con los altibajos de la melodía.

Él sabía que todo eso era producto de su error, que era un cobarde, que él puso como prioridad a su familia y a su padre, pero no tenía por qué justificarse con aquel estúpido asesino...

—Aún sabiendo que él no lo hizo, te largaste. No eres más que una mentira, Anderson. Míralos, mira como está Dave. Tan completo, entero, dispuesto a tener una vida con otra persona que vale la pena. No quiere verte jamás, con él está mejor. Pasan su tiempo libre juntos, está vivo a su lado. Le hierve la sangre cuando está con él. Tú... tú sólo eres un hombre minúsculo... cobarde, lleno de celos y falto de amor propio. Eras un estúpido engendro, falso, rencoroso... sólo le puedes hacer daño.

— Calla — Blaine se reprendió al escuchar su propio intento de reclamo abandonar su garganta como un ruego. Podía adivinar la expresión de Smythe: tan pagada de sí misma, orgulloso de haberlo hecho flaquear, pues lo que más le dolía a Blaine no era el que Sebastian hubiera escupido todas esas palabras cargadas de rencor; era darse cuenta que, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, tenía razón.

—¿Por qué? La verdad duele ¿cierto? Hijo de puta —Blaine quiso cerrar sus ojos pero Sebastian lo obligó a mirar —. Toda tu familia está podrida. No hay ni uno sólo capaz de ser bueno. Egoísta, mentiroso, engreído, enano miserable que crees que sin más puedes llegar y meterte de nuevo en los pantalones de Dave. Date cuenta que él está mejor sin ti. Que se merece algo mejor que tú. Te dije que iba a hacer de todo para que te olvidará y esta haciéndolo. Esta borrando de su vida tu nombre, tus besos, tus malditas caricias llenas de culpa.

— Suéltame...— Blaine forcejeó cada vez más errático, más desesperado, incapaz de ignorar aquellas palabras que, después de haber sido soltadas hacían estragos en su cabeza. Miraba a Dave y se daba cuenta que Sebastian estaba en lo cierto. ¿Para qué había ido? ¿Para intentar recuperarlo? ¿Por qué tuvo la ligera esperanza de que Dave estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo, a perdonar su estupidez, su cobardía...? ¿Por qué no pensó, o no quiso pensar en todo el daño que le había provocado? Dave merecía alguien mucho mejor que él. Alguien menos jodido, menos idiota, menos egoísta, menos...

— ¿Sebastian? — Ambos se alertaron cuando una voz y figura conocida se abría paso entre la multitud. Kurt se excusó con la mujer con la que hablaba apresurando el paso hacia ellos. Blaine no podía verlo por su postura, pero podía apostar que Hummel se veía tan despampanante como siempre. Las personas que se quedaban sin aliento a su alrededor se lo podían afirmar — ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por... — Kurt calló súbitamente al mirar la espalda del hombre que Sebastian aprisionaba, sintiendo como los colores escapaban de su rostro y sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de echar un vistazo a su alrededor antes de fruncir el entrecejo y murmurar tenue y amenazantemente — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

Sebastian soltó a Blaine y abrazó a Kurt besando su frente y sonriendo espléndidamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Tu amigo vino a saludar. Seguro trae la invitación a su boda —Sebastian pudo ver que Dave era apartado de Jean por Azimio quien seguro le hablaba del algún tema de negocios. Jodido Az oportuno —. Si me permiten, tengo algo que hablar con Jean —Sebastian se apresuró hacia la pista.

Kurt miró a su prometido escaparse, sabiendo por su expresión regocijada y los puños blancos de Blaine que nada estaba bien. Pensó en hablar pero optó por entrelazar sus dedos con la mano de Anderson antes de tirar de él y apartarlo del mar de gente, agradeciendo silenciosamente que el moreno no opusiera ninguna resistencia.

—Ey, guapo ¿te vas de la pista? —Jean sonrió extrañado cuando Sebastian llegó hacia él y lo hizo bailar —. ¿Y el gran oso? —Preguntó moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Fue con Az para hablar de su donativo, ¿por qué? Estás muy extraño —Sebastian miró hacia su mesa que estaba en el segundo piso del lugar. Kurt y Blaine estaban hablando.

—Ese es Blaine Anderson —Jean miró al hombre que estaba con Kurt —, ha venido a joderle la vida a Dave de nuevo. Tenemos que evitarlo —Jean regresó su mirada a Sebastian.

—Creo que Dave tiene derecho a saber que está aquí —Sebastian negó —. Tú plan desde el principio era que yo me metiera en los pantalones de Dave pero yo no quiero ser su amante, yo no quiero ser el que le levanta la polla. Quiero ser alguien en su vida y no quiero estar compitiendo con una sombra —Sebastian boqueó y miró a Jean como si hubiese perdido la razón —. Vamos, no estoy diciendo que voy a allanarle el camino. No voy a apartarme, ni hacerle nada más fácil, no te equivoques. Si Blaine quiere recuperarlo tendré que pasar encima de mí —Jean le dio un beso a Sebastian en la mejilla y luego se separó para buscar a Dave.

Sebastian casi vio en cámara lenta como Jean llegaba por detrás, acariciaba la espalda de Dave con una mano haciéndole sonreír para luego señalarle la mesa del segundo piso. La sonrisa de Dave se desvaneció y sus ojos atónitos no podían apartarse de Blaine. Jean le cogió de la mano y lo llevó en estado casi catatónico hacia donde estaban Kurt y Anderson. Sebastian tuvo que correr para alcanzarles.

* * *

Kurt apretó los labios una vez que Blaine terminó de contarle su parte de la historia dejando que su mano sujetara con mayor fuerza la de Anderson, tratando de no hacer nada más que acompañarlo.

— Blaine. Tú sabes que Sebastian te detesta. Todo lo que dijo fue con intención de...

—¿Herirme? — El moreno bufó, negando sutilmente — Tal vez. ¿Pero, y eso qué? ¿Acaso dijo algo que no fuera verdad? — Kurt boqueó — Soy un hombre cobarde que no se dio cuenta que tan hondo había metido la pata hasta que acepté lo infeliz que era con mi decisión. Estoy falto de amor propio y lo sabes. Soy egoísta, y mentiroso, y no le hago pasar a Dave más que penas; y...

— Blaine Frederick Anderson. Calla antes de que te voltee la cara con un puñetazo. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo — éste obedeció de mala gana, soltando su mano de la de Kurt para estrujar la servilleta frente a él. Sin embargo Hummel se la retiró y le volvió a tomar de la mano con claras intenciones de no soltarle, controlándose para no sucumbir ante los espasmos del cuerpo de Blaine, controlándose por no llorar — No digas todo eso de ti. Sebastian...

— ¡Dave estaría mejor sin mí, Kurt! — Le interrumpió metiéndose la mano en el cabello y tirando de sus rizos con fuerza — Vez lo que le hice.

— Le fuiste leal a tu familia por sobre tu propia felicidad. No cualquiera hace eso.

—Y terminé lastimándolo a él...

Kurt le proporcionó un apretón más firme, optando por callar. Él lo sabía. Sabía que Blaine había sido cobarde; que no había tenido el coraje de mandar todo lo demás al diablo y buscar su propia felicidad. Sabía que a su amigo le faltaba mucho de amor propio y de sentido común. Kurt se acercó un poco más y le acarició la espalda, tratando de controlar el escozor en sus ojos al mirar lo tensa que estaba la mandíbula de Blaine, controlando sus emociones. ¿Blaine había sido un cobarde egoísta o sólo alguien falto de huevos para obtener lo que quería?

Instintivamente sus orbes abandonaron aquel rostro amigo para mirar el filo de la mesa, abriéndose con sorpresa y desmesura al reconocer la fina tela italiana que él mismo había ocupado para confeccionar el traje. Kurt alzó el rostro y los vislumbró. David miraba a Blaine con la misma estupefacción con la que él le contemplaba. A su lado, Jean y Sebastian estaban parados, uno con una expresión serena; el otro, impresionado y estupefacto. No necesitó decir nada para que Anderson reaccionara. Cuando su boca se abrió, buscando las palabras para comunicarse con su amigo, Blaine ya había alzado el rostro y dejado que sus ojos amarillos conectaran con los de Dave.

—Kurt, ¿cómo la estás pasando? —Jean sonrió hacia Blaine —. Tú debes ser amigo de Kurt, no te había visto antes. Jean Mathieu, un gusto —le tendió la mano.

— Blaine Anderson, un placer — El moreno se apresuró a tenderle la mano y sonreír. Kurt no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo buen actor que era su amigo, borrando de su rostro cualquier rastro de dolor o indecisión — . Kurt ya me había hablado de ti. Y también leí acerca de tu papel al desmentir esos rumores.

—Las mentiras son fáciles de descubrir, por lo regular la verdad siempre sale a flote —Jean sonrió cogiéndole el brazo a Dave —. Creo que ustedes ya se conocen, ¿cierto? —Dave asintió sin perder la mirada de Blaine, sin saber qué hacer y qué decir —. Vayan a bailar —Jean dijo sin más y Dave se giró para mirarlo sin creerlo —, oh, vamos, tienen mucho de que ponerse al día. Vayan —prácticamente empujó a Dave con Blaine, los ojos verdes de Karofsky se llenaron de lágrimas en un segundo pero no pudo decir que no y camino a la pista esperando que Blaine lo siguiera.

* * *

Cuando Dave se volvió para rectificar si Blaine le había seguido él estaba allí. Con la cabeza gacha, los hombros tensos y las manos dentro de los bolsillos, pero a su lado.

Tomó un par de minutos sumidos en un incómodo silencio para que los ojos vidriosos de Anderson y Karofsky volvieran a conectar los unos con los otros arrebatándoles el aliento y dejándoles inmóviles. Blaine bajó nuevamente la mirada antes de sacar las manos de su pantalón y respirar profundamente. Haciendo acopio de una fortaleza que no tenía ni sentía alargó su mano hacia Dave y le sonrió con sutileza, tomando una postura principesca que pretendía espantar la seriedad del momento y dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del gran oso, aunque ésta fuera provocada por lo absurdo del momento.

— Caballero: ¿Me haría el favor de concederme esta pieza?

Dave le cogió la cintura y empezó a balancearse lentamente al ritmo de la música, desviando su mirada hacia Jean. Luego miró a Blaine intentando no sentirse tan sobrepasado por el momento, imaginó encontrarlo, se imaginó gritando, llorando y tal vez soltando uno que otro puñetazo. Pero en veces de eso y gracias a Jean estaban bailando una música lenta. Jean era un hombre definitivamente raro.

—¿Has venido a dejarle a Kurt la invitación de la boda? —Dolía como su puta madre preguntarlo pero quería saber qué coño hacía allí, además de torturarle.

— Para serte sincero, vine a hablar contigo — confesó, agradeciendo la postura que le impedía a Dave ver su expresión — , si estás dispuesto a escucharme, claro está.

—No pienso ir a tu boda —Dave tragó saliva mirando a Jean de nuevo.

— No va a haber boda — Soltó contundente. Blaine no esperó que Dave dijera nada antes de rematar — Sino lo has visto en los periódicos es porque tardan en llegar las noticias. Tiene más de una semana que se rompió el compromiso.

Dave boqueó y luego soltó a Blaine como si estuviera hecho de ácido que le quemaba las manos. Tenía que alejarse de inmediato...

—Yo... tengo que irme. Jean... Jean me espera... —Dave prácticamente corrió.

Blaine miró confuso el espacio previamente ocupado por Dave antes de reaccionar y volverse desesperadamente para encontrarlo. Corrió entre la multitud intentando regresar a la mesa que compartía con Kurt y llamó a Dave. No esperaba eso...había querido decirle todo a Dave, pero éste no le había dejado.

Dave llegó con Jean y lo abrazó fuertemente, como si quisiera fundirse en sus brazos. Aspiró su aroma para olvidar el de Blaine, necesitaba irse, necesitaba alejarse de inmediato antes de salir lastimado.

—¿Nos podemos ir? —Le preguntó a Jean quién asintió —. Nos vamos —Dave miró a Blaine y le cogió más fuerte la mano a Jean.

Blaine desvió su mirada hacia los dedos entrelazados y apretó los labios, tratando de controlar el torrente de dolor que atenazaba su corazón como si se tratara de una garra que había penetrado su carne y lo estrujaba sin clemencia. Conforme sus ojos ascendían para encarar a David y a su acompañante notó que la ira que tenía hacia Jean era rencor puro hacia sí mismo, uno que tuvo que tragarse como buen invasor que era antes de carraspear, sabiendo que de lo contrario, las palabras manarían de su garganta como sonidos estrangulados y entrecortados.

— ¿Te apetecería que habláramos en otra ocasión? — Propuso, deduciendo que su oportunidad de conversar con David, o que éste le quisiera escuchar, había pasado.

Sebastian vio marcharse y aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Blaine y sonreírle cruelmente.

—¿Tu maravilloso padre sabe que estás aquí? —Le ponía más sal a la herida.

— Lo sabe — Rebatió, haciendo a un lado su pena para poderle hacer frente a Smythe — Si me disculpan, buscaré a mi acompañante y nos iremos de inmediato — Le echó una última mirada a Kurt quien apremió con un asentimiento, antes de mirar a Sebastian por última vez — Buena noche — Y, sin más, se perdió entre la marea de gente tan compuesto como le fue posible.

—Pendejo —Sebastian lo vio yéndose y sonrió petulante.

— Sebastian — La voz de Kurt retumbó fuerte y contundente, alejándose de su pareja y dejando entre ellos una distancia prudente — Sé que lo odias, pero deja de meterte en la vida de los demás.

—Dile eso a tu maldito amigo, hijo de puta. ¿Qué coño hace aquí si se va a casar? —Sebastian golpeó el barandal enojado.

— Cancelaron la boda. Blaine vino a hablar con David acerca de eso — Soltó, molesto, acomodándose al lado de Sebastian con ambas manos tomando el barandal — Y si pensabas reclamármelo, yo tampoco lo sabía, acabo de enterarme.

—¿Y? ¿Piensa que con eso ya cumplió? Le desgarro el alma a Dave y ahora regresa de niño bonito y ya, quiere de nuevo ser todo de Dave. Es egoísta y tú lo sabes.

— Lo es, y lo sé — Kurt cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, dejando que sus ojos de perdieran entre la multitud — No sé si está aquí pensando que sólo con eso va a recuperar a Dave, pero cuando menos hizo más de lo que esperaba de él: arriesgarse — Se volvió a su pareja con una mirada pesada, pero serena — También debe de estar consiente, o cuando menos eso pienso, de que recuperar a Dave significa ayudarlo a sanar y a que éste le acepte de vuelta — Kurt se alzó de hombros — Ambos sabemos que Dave lo ama, pero eso no significa que lo haya perdonado después de haberle lastimado.

—Que se vaya a la mierda —Sebastian abrazó a Kurt de mala gana y miró a la pista —. Te ves caliente con ese traje —dijo aún enojado pero no podía dejar de admirar a su hombre.

— Sebastian, en serio. ¿Qué no habíamos acordado que YO me veo caliente con todo? Incluso con una simple ramera y unos vaqueros desgastados — sonrió, acariciándole las manos y agradeciendo la distracción — tú, por el contrario, te vez mucho más atractivo que de costumbre. Creo que ese traje tiene mucho que ver.

—Sigo enojado, pero si me das quince minutos te folló en el estacionamiento.

— Y aún si hago esto... — Kurt meneó discretamente sus caderas de un lado a otro, tragándose su propio jadeo al sentir como la respiración de Sebastian era contenida muy cerca de su cuello — ¿Seguirás enojado por mucho tiempo? —Sebastian sonrió dándole una nalgada que Kurt reprochó falsamente.

* * *

Dave gimió ronco cuando su lengua conectó con la de Jean. Sintió el coche detenerse y luego la puerta abrirse, cogió el delgado cuerpo de Jean de las nalgas, de inmediato el abogado enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Dave. Entraron a la casa cuando Dave se iba a deshacer de los pantalones de Jean éste le detuvo.

—Quieto oso, hasta aquí —Dave boqueó desconcertado por la negativa —. Me encantó el manoseo pero no quiero ser tu follada por despecho.

—Pero... —Dave lo besó de nuevo con pasión, cogiéndole las nalgas con ganas.

—Dios, besas muy rico. Creo que fue por eso —Jean sonrió alejándose de Dave quien se dejó caer en el sofá algo abatido —. Madre del creador, besas como los dioses ¿por qué te dejo?

—Finnick debe besar mejor —dijo Dave riendo un poco cuando Jean se acurruco en su pecho.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas? —Dave miró a Jean y él se encogió en hombros —. Habla con él, lo necesitas —Dave suspiró.

—Tengo miedo Jean —Dave abrazó muy fuerte al francés —. Tengo un pavor terrible de que se vaya de nuevo, no lo soportaría. Él se fue, me dejó por su padre y Finnick, ¿quién me garantiza que no lo hará de nuevo? Estoy muerto de miedo porque sólo él me ha lastimado así —Jean besó a Dave dulcemente y se abrazó a él.

—Tener miedo está bien pero ese sentimiento puede alejarte de lo más bello que puedes tener en tú vida...

* * *

Fergus cerró la puerta a sus espaldas mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y tiraba la misma al suelo, recordándose lo mucho que odiaba esas cosas. Estuvo tentado a encender las luces pero se abstuvo de ello, dirigiéndose mecánicamente al contacto del calentador y encendiéndolo.

Tras encender la lámpara al costado de la cama se dejó caer sobre el borde y contempló a Blaine. Su amigo no había movido la boca más de lo estrictamente necesario y no sabía si interpretarlo de buena o mala manera. Estuvo a punto de explotar y salir dramáticamente del cuarto en busca de un buen Whisky cuando Blaine lo llamó por su nombre, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ello. Fergus se quedó en silencio y se acomodó a su lado, apretándole el hombro y animándolo a seguir, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia para ser recompensado casi tres minutos después.

— No quiso escucharme — La voz de Blaine brotó resignada pero, sobre todo, dolida. Fergus apretó los labios, sintiendo como la impotencia lo recorría, abrazándolo por los hombros al saber que no podía hacer más — Apenas le dije lo de mi matrimonio y huyó.

— Sabías que no iba a ser nada fácil — Blaine cabeceó afirmativamente — ¿Entonces?

— Eso no le quita que duela — rió a pesar de que fuera una risa sin humor — Cuando menos...me hubiera gustado que me escuchara.

— Dale tiempo, Robin — Blaine alzó el rostro con un gracioso gesto confuso que el irlandés pasó por alto — Tal vez no quiera hablar contigo ahora, pero en algún momento estará listo. No puedes forzarlo a que te escuche sino está preparado.

— ¿Y si nunca lo está? — Los ojos verdes del irlandés leyeron miedo e inseguridad en esa mirada temblorosa y dorada — ¿Y si nunca está preparado para escucharme? ¿Y si nunca me perdona? ¿Y si...?

— Lo estará. Tomará su tiempo pero si realmente te ama te escuchará — le palmeó la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño — Y si él sólo no puede perdonarte o confiar en ti, tienes que ganarte su perdón. Si es 'el indicado', pase el tiempo que pase, lo aceptará.

— ¿Y si no lo hace? — Fergus sorprendió a Blaine cuando invadió su espacio personal. Blaine estaba listo para saltar y alejarse antes de que la carcajada del irlandés lo sorprendiera, recibiendo un par de palmadas más en la espalda y una cariñosa revoltura de cabello.

— ¿Es 'El indicado'? — Blaine asintió, su confusión no había abandonado sus facciones — Entonces confía en que te perdonará. Aunque tengas que ganarte su perdón por un siglo y medio, te perdonará.

* * *

Trent sonrió viendo a Azimio colocándose la pijama. Habían salido a cenar y Az había sido el perfecto caballero, luego se habían besado dulcemente en la sala hasta que Trent le apremió por más y habían follado como animales salvajes. Azimio era frío, distante, serio y muy respetuoso, pero él sabía picar los botones correctos del moreno para que perdiera el control.

Había sugerido una ducha después, le había dado una muy pero muy buena mamada en la ducha y ahora, allí estaba Az, colocándose la pijama porque lo correcto era dormir con ella y no desnudo como lo estaba Trent. Sí, Azimio era peculiar.

—¿Vas a venir a la cama? —Azimio asintió metiéndose a la cama con él —. Dave no se veía muy bien en la junta de hoy —Trent apoyo su cuerpo en el de Azimio —. Creo que esta triste por la llegada de Blaine.

—Si me preguntas prefiero a Jean pero evidentemente la polla de Blaine decidió hace mucho —Trent le dio un pellizco en el antebrazo —. Ey... ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Tú polla también te dijo que era mi culo o qué? —Azimio boqueó y negó —. ¿Entonces? Sebastian y tú deben aprender que Dave ya tiene lo que quiere y eso es a Blaine en su vida —Azimio suspiró resignado. Trent se abrazó a él y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Jean estudió los papeles que estaban perfectamente bien redactados, luego vio a Dave que tenía ese mismo semblante desde la gala benéfica. Arrojó la carpeta al escritorio y se aclaró la garganta.

—Está en el Gallery avenue hotel —Dave lo miró extrañado —, anda ya. Quita esa cara y ve a buscarle, tienen que hablar. Tienes que aclarar todo lo que sucedió —Dave bajó el rostro y negó —. O por favor, lo juzgas por cobarde y tú haces lo mismo. Ve por él.

—No entiendo Jean, creí que sentías algo por mí —Jean sonrió.

—Estoy enamorado de ti pero eso no quiere decir que tú estes enamorado de mí. Deseo que alcances la felicidad y que no te quedes sólo con la mitad de ella cuando puedes tenerla toda completa al lado del hombre que tanto amas. Ve con él, habla con él. Está en la habitación 1408.

Dave no dijo nada más y siguió trabajando aunque Jean podía ver que algo en sus ojos había cambiado. Las horas pasaron demasiado lentas para todas, Jean se despidió de Dave con una sonrisa afectuosa y Dave estuvo esperando por varias horas más. No podía ni pensar más que en lo que Jean le había dicho. Cuando ya no pudo más, se colocó el abrigo, el sobrero negro y salió de su oficina.

El frío era terrible pero extrañamente Dave se sentía en llamas. Subió a su coche y no había duda del lugar a donde se dirigía. Cuando llegó al hotel espero por varios minutos viendo la fachada del lugar y pensando una y otra vez antes de bajar con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. Subió al elevador y buscó la habitación, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta se detuvo.

Respiró agitado, estaba a punto de llorar pero se frotó el rostro con las manos y luego miró su reloj, eran más de las diez, tal vez estaba dormido. Tal vez había salido a cenar o tal vez ya se había ido... cerró los ojos y golpeó la puerta dos veces.

Nadie pareció responder durante un largo minuto más antes de que las ansias y la preocupación lo carcomieran la puerta se abrió. Una ola de calor le golpeó el rostro mientras unos sorprendidos y curiosos ojos amarillos lo miraban con sorpresa.

— Dave... — Blaine dejó que su boca se entreabriera de la sorpresa a la par que aquel nombre brotaba como un suave y anhelante jadeo.

Dave tragó saliva. Blaine estaba con su cabello corto y rizado, despeinado, esa barba a medio crecer. Una camisa gris, un chaleco negro que enmarcaba su cuerpo, unos ajustados pantalones negros que lo hacían ver fabuloso junto con esos bostonianos color café. Blaine siempre había vestido tan bien desde que se habían reencontrado, poco quedaba de su Blaine de Lima porque el Blaine frente a él era un hombre. Los ojos de Dave se llenaron de lágrimas y boqueó antes de poder hablar de algo.

—Yo... pasaba por aquí y estaba de camino a... sólo quería ver... saber... ¿te gusta Rusia?

Blaine sintió la imperiosa necesidad de lanzarse sobre aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba y cesar el adorable balbuceo con un beso que, supuso, ambos deseaban y necesitaban. En vez de eso dejo que sus pies anularan la distancia que había entre ellos. Pudo sentir como las alertas de Dave se veían arriba, podía notar como sus músculos se tensaban, preparados para cualquier asalto. Anderson alzó ambos brazos y, sin previo aviso, los llevó hasta las rellenas mejillas, dejando que sus dedos pulgares limpiaran las lágrimas derramadas ignorando completamente como sus propios orbes se humedecían, entorpeciendo su vista.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal?**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

* * *

— Te extrañé... — fue todo lo que su garganta fue capaz de exhalar en un fino y trémulo hilo de voz.

Dave asintió bajando la mirada, suspiró una vez más y de pronto cogió a Blaine con violencia por las caderas y lo beso furioso, estampándole en la puerta mientras dejaba que todo la necesidad que sentía por estar con él. Dave se sintió estremecer cuando su boca se bebió aquellos gemidos que tanto añoraba escuchar. En cuestión de segundos los delgados pero firmes brazos se aferraron al amplio cuello mientras, tras un salto, las piernas de Blaine se atenazaron a su cintura, buscando por todos los medios el no caerse, el acortar las distancias tanto como le fuera posible.

—Dime que no te vas a ir de nuevo —dijo entre el beso —. Júrame que no te irás.

— No me iré — jadeó, sus dedos tirando de aquellos cortos cabellos — Juro que jamás me volveré a apartar de tu lado — murmuró antes de retraerse y gemir, extasiado por los sensuales movimientos con los que aquella lengua lo seducía y dominaba.

Cuando Dave se dio cuenta que acaba de perder su sobrero decidió parar. No podía simplemente venir y follar a Blaine y hacer de cuenta que todo iba a ser como antes. Lo soltó poco a poco, dándole besos cortos y abrazándole con fuerza pensando que lo deseaba tanto pero que también debían hablar.

—Vamos adentro, tenemos que hablar... —Dave cogió su sombrero y entró a la habitación que era bastante linda, con dos camas —. ¿Alguien vino contigo? —Preguntó algo mosqueado.

— ¿Recuerdas a Fergus? — Dave asintió sigiloso — Bueno, Él. De hecho me acompañó...Ya sabes, esa noche —Calló, mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente al recordar lo sucedido los escasos minutos que estuvo en la fiesta benéfica de Trent —Salimos a cenar hace rato al restaurante del hotel y bueno...Ferg hizo buenas migas con un par de chicas. Se fueron a un bar juntos. Probablemente no regrese hasta mañana.

—Alto, pelirrojo... si, lo recuerdo —Dave se sentó en la cama que estaba hecha y tragó saliva —. Jean me dijo dónde encontrarte.

Blaine lo miró sorprendido, ladeando la cabeza sutilmente mientras pestañeaba repetidas veces, impresionado.

— Esa es una de las pocas cosas que no me esperaba escuchar — admitió acomodándose a un costado de Dave, tendiendo a bajar la mirada y observar sus manos con más atención de la recomendablemente debida — Supongo que se lo deberé de agradecer en otra ocasión.

—Sí, Jean es impresionante —Dave se sentía de nuevo de doce diciéndole a su padre que estaba enamorado del señor Price —. ¿Qué haces aquí realmente? ¿Tu padre sabe que estás aquí y no con tu novio?

— Te lo dije la otra vez, vine a hablar contigo — Se removió un poco en la cama antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y continuar — Y sí, mi padre sabe que estoy aquí, tal como sabe de mi boca que ya no tengo novio, ni va a haber ninguna boda.

—¿Por qué? —Dave se sentía tan inseguro, sentía que no podía confiar en Blaine por más que quisiera —. Necesito saberlo.

— Porque me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Aunque fue demasiado tarde, supongo — Blaine soltó una risa sin humor antes de dejar que sus dedos jugaran entre sí, buscando una forma de distraerse — Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿Sabes? MI padre había estado destrozado por haber perdido a su esposa y a su primogénito. Ver a su segundo hijo echarse a los brazos de uno de los hombres que acabó con Cooper lo iba a acabar más de lo que ya estaba. Además él estaba ilusionado de que yo me casara con Nick — el moreno se alzó de hombros; le echó un rápido pero tímido vistazo a Dave antes de continuar — Y Finnick...él me había ayudado por más de cinco años a recomponerme. Sentí que se lo debía, que era lo menos que podía hacer para pagarle lo bueno que había sido conmigo...Muy a pesar de que eso me jodería completamente como persona...

Anderson hizo una pausa dejando que el silencio se extendiera, que los envolviera. Vislumbró la mano de Dave y dejó caer una de las suyas a su lado, buscando un roce, cuan ínfimo que fuese, como si éste le ayudara a reunir las fuerzas suficientes para seguir.

Cuando...Después de ese día...en el que me fui — admitió, su garganta cerrada ante el solo recuerdo de las lágrimas de Dave corriendo por su rostro — Me di cuenta de había escogido mal. Mi padre estaba contento, Finnick estaba emocionado, pero yo estaba roto e infeliz. Me volqué completamente en el trabajo, olvidé la boda y evadí a mi prometido. No podía ver, o estar, o compartir nada con Nick sin pensar que te estaba traicionando, que yo no quería eso. El 'Anillo Único' que me dio de compromiso se sentía como una verdadera reliquia maldita. Pesaba sobre mi dedo como algo que no debería estar allí. Cuando...Cuando Fergus me contó acerca de la noticia de Alan revelando lo de tus negocios me apresuré a buscarla no pude más que aliviarme cuando supe que estabas fuera de la mira, pero también sentí una punzada cuando supe de Jean y que pasabas mucho tiempo con él. Eso lo insinuó Kurt. No te preocupes, no parecía tener intenciones de contármelo — admitió con amargura — Poco después los rumores se colaron a las televisoras y, cuando mi familia lo vio, explotó. Yo no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos cuando ellos terminaron contándole a Nick que tú...el asunto de Cooper.

Blaine cerró los ojos, deslizando un poco más cerca su mano de la ajena. El sólo roce de los costados de sus manos le dieron el coraje para continuar.

Esa misma noche tuvimos una discusión — frunció el entrecejo y apretó un poco más sus párpados, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido el resto de la noche — Estaba furioso y dolido del porque no le había contado lo de mi hermano — negó sutilmente — explotó, y después de eso terminé durmiendo en el departamento de Fergus por varios días. Hablaba por teléfono por Kurt, discutimos. Él me dijo que yo era un cobarde y yo no podía negar lo obvio. Me estaba arrepintiendo de todo lo que había hecho y presentía que venir y buscarte no era una opción. Te había herido tanto y yo no merecía una segunda oportunidad... — Blaine calló, pasándose la manga de la camisa por los ojos de forma dura y brusca, respirando hondo para controlar su respiración — Llegué a un punto en el que ya no podía soportar mi vida tal y como la había escogido; y tras discutir con Fergus mientras hacía las maletas para salir a ver a mi padre sin decirle a Nick, me decidí por venir a Rusia. Fuimos al aeropuerto pero, al comprar los boletos, solicité uno con destino a París para visitar a mi padre. Al día siguiente. Esa misma tarde fui a hablar con Nick y corté con él — sonrió tristemente — obviamente la noticia no le gustó en nada. Restaban sólo dos meses para la boda y muchas cosas ya estaban listas. Me golpeó, me ofendió y me mandó al carajo. Y trató de no llorar. Al día siguiente había convocado a todos los medios para anunciar la anulación de nuestro compromiso y la cancelación de la boda. Lo cual desató la ira de la familia. Pero ese día yo ya estaba pisando Francia y dejé mi celular apagado todo el día para no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie más que a mi padre.

Aunque creo que en la reunión con él me fue peor — Blaine tomó aire y se humedeció los labios. Prefería evitar la mirada de Dave hasta terminar — ÉL ya estaba enterado de mi ruptura con Nick así que fue directamente al grano. Yo le dije la razón y me gritó que había perdido la cabeza, que cómo podía estarlo traicionando de esa manera... — sintió su voz temblar, encogiendo las piernas y trepándolas a la cama — Días antes, cuando hablé con Kurt, nos dimos cuenta que ninguno sabía quién le había disparado a Cooper. Kurt me comentó que tú le dijiste que tú lo habías matado; pero Smythe me confesó a mí que fue él quien le disparó a Coop. Yo no estaba seguro pero tampoco planeaba decirlo. Kurt había regresado con Smythe sólo por eso y, como ese mismo día, pareció muy consternado ante la posibilidad de que Sebastian le hubiera matado. Aún con ello mi padre me tachó de imbécil, de que cómo podía creer tales mentiras, que mi polla hablaba por mí y que estaba cometiendo el mayor de mis errores. Le recordé mi estado y dijo que yo lo superaría como él había superado a mi madre saliendo con Nicolé. Eso me enfureció y le dije que yo sabía que él quería a Nicolé pero que jamás sería como mi madre. Yo lo sé y él también, por eso calló. Peleamos un poco más antes de amenazarme con no reconocerme si cruzaba la puerta de su despacho; así que supongo que ya no soy más un 'Anderson'.

Después de eso Fergus y yo tomamos un avión directo a Rusia. Necesitaba buscarte y hablar contigo. Había muy pocas probabilidades de que las cosas salieran bien, pero quería intentarlo. No quise llamar a Kurt, por lo que estuvimos vagando buscando una manera de contactar contigo hasta que escuchamos acerca del baile de caridad que Trent iba a auspiciar. Indagué y noté que cualquiera que hiciera una donación cuantiosa podía asistir, así que buscamos la dirección y asistimos. Y...tú conoces el resto.

Dave le cogió las manos con fuerza y luego lo beso de nuevo, con la misma urgencia de siempre, enredando su mano en sus rizos, deslizando la otra por la cintura de Blaine haciéndole caer sobre la cama, moviendo su lengua y volviéndose loco por los gemidos de Blaine. Estaba encima de Blaine, acariciando su cuerpo hasta que su maldito sombrero se cayó y rió, rio con el alma sintiéndose él de nuevo.

— Empiezo a pensar que tu sombrero es un suicida — Blaine bromeó entre jadeos contagiado por aquella risa que inflaba su pecho de alegría.

—Sólo está celoso —Dave empezó a besarle el cuello y luego se apartó para verlo a los ojos —. No tengo derecho a preguntar porque es tú intimidad pero... ¿tuviste sexo con él? Sé que es una tontería, eran... se iban a casar pero yo... necesito saber.

Blaine asintió avergonzado, tomando el rostro de David entre sus manos cuando vio el dolor reflejado en ellos.

— Una vez. Esa noche en la que discutimos — Blaine se mordió los labios antes de confesar — Nick me reclamaba por qué ya no le besaba sin que él tomara la iniciativa; o por qué le rehuía cuando quería tener relaciones conmigo.

—¿Te lastimo? —Dave preguntó por instinto acariciando el rostro de Blaine y sonriendo por el detalle de la barba porque nunca lo había visto así.

— Fue algo brusco — Blaine sonrió cuando la mirada inquisitiva de su oso le advirtió a decir toda la verdad — Bien, bien...me lastimó, Algo. Estaba enojado y herido y...no tuvo mucho cuidado.

—Ya no eres un Anderson, ¿podrías dejar de defender a ese hijo de perra? —Dave negó —. Ya me las pagará cuando tenga su miserable existencia cerca de mí —Dave lo besó tan lento como podía disfrutando de su boca y sintiendo que su cuerpo vibraba de ganas —. Quiero casarme.

Blaine dejó que su brazo soltara el cuello de Dave para colocar su mano frente a los ojos verde olivo. Allí, en su dedo anular, estaba el anillo con el que Dave se le había propuesto. El moreno sonrió tanto como podía, alzando la cabeza y robándole un beso lento, pero no menos apasionado al gran oso, separándose de él apenas se hizo necesaria su necesidad por respirar.

— ¿Crees que decir de nuevo 'Acepto' sea repetitivo? — Blaine jadeó, besándole tiernamente la quijada, esperando a que Dave saliera de su estupefacción para decir algo.

—No, menos si lo dices mañana a primera hora. Justo a la hora que abran el juzgado. No pienso dejarte ir de nuevo y para eso tengo que asegurarte —Dave se dedicó a desabotonarle el chaleco.

— Mientras nadie me mate en el trayecto del hotel al juzgado, estoy dispuesto a decir 'Acepto' cuantas veces sean necesarias el día de mañana — la voz de Blaine brotó cual ronroneo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban desde el cuello del abrigo hasta el nudo de la corbata. Dave estaba estúpidamente atractivo, reflexionó; y aquel estilo de capo de los setentas le sentaba de maravilla: el sombrero, la gabardina que se desperdigaba por la superficie del colchón, el elegante traje de tela italiana, los bostonianos...Pero si Blaine era sincero, lo que lo derretía casi tanto como todo el conjunto eran esos guantes de cuero que se paseaban por su pecho mientras intentaban sacarle el chaleco lo más rápido que podían sin hacer saltar los botones...eso y la corbata...Incluso pudo notar como la mirada sorprendida y curioso de su ahora futuro esposo lo contemplaba con curiosidad cuando dejó salir un gemido ansioso y expectante...Imaginarse a Dave con esos guantes, los pantalones abiertos, el sombrero, unas botas y la corbata mal anudada...

—¿Tiene alguna fantasía que no me ha contado futuro señor Karofsky? —Dave mordía sutilmente el cuello de Blaine.

— ¿Soy tan transparente? — Blaine jadeó por respuesta mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole a Dave campo libre para que hiciera de él lo que quisiera.

—Sí —Dave le abrió la camisa y pasó sus manos por el pecho de Blaine deteniéndose sobre los pezones y acariciándoles con los guantes —. ¿Qué quieres?

Blaine arañó las costosas sábanas mientras gemía mucho más alto de lo normal. Su rostro enrojeció de golpe, notando como la sonrisa de Dave se ensanchaba y volvía a acariciarlo con aquellos guantes, sacudiéndolo de pies a cabeza, incitando a que se retorciera para aumentar el contacto.

— ¿Qué tan enfermo es el que me parezcas sexy hacer el amor contigo...con la corbata medio desanudada, esos guantes y los pantalones entreabiertos lo suficiente para... — Blaine tragó saliva, haciendo acopio de todo su coraje — para que tu polla...quede de fuera? — Jadeó casi escondiéndose bajo el cojín tras confesarlo.

—¿Me dejó el abrigo y el saco? —Dave sonrió acariciando con los guantes el bulto en los pantalones de Blaine.

— ¿Puedo abrirte la camisa? — Blaine casi imploró, todo su cuerpo sacudido por una deliciosa y placentera descarga.

Dave se puso de piel sonriendo, Blaine y su bella costumbre de ser dominado. Lo jaló del cuello y lo hizo arrodillarse frente a él mientras frotaba su polla en todo el rostro de Blaine gruñendo de placer por la fricción.

—Te has portado bien y por eso te permito que me abras la camisa.

Blaine le apremió gimiendo su nombre mientras deslizaba sus trémulas manos por las pantorrillas de Dave. Anderson agradeció aquel gesto con un casto beso que depositó sobre la abultada entrepierna, no arriesgándose a lamerla como quería por el juego de dominación que parecía haber empezado poco antes.

Con sus dientes mordiéndose el labio inferior hizo amago de ponerse de pie, dando cada paso y verificando en las facciones de Dave que éste se sintiera complacido por su actuar. Sus manos ascendieron desde la polla erecta y escondida hasta la camisa, acariciándola casi con reverencia y sacándola de los pantalones del ruso con tanto cuidado como podía.

— ¿Puedo...? — Blaine carraspeó, la sonrisa de su prometida se ensanchó al escuchar su voz tan ansiosa, tan necesitada y excitada. Blaine no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco más. Aquello le apenaba casi tanto como le excitaba — ¿Puedo desabotonarte la camisa...con la boca, Dave?

Dave no dijo nada, le bajó los pantalones para poder acariciarle las redondas nalgas con sus manos enguantadas, pasando una y otra vez sus dedos por el culo de Blaine, viendo como temblaba de placer.

—Si usas las manos tendré que castigarte —le dio una nalgada como muestra.

Blaine cabeceó obedientemente esperando a que su cuerpo no estuviera tan sobrepasado por la excitación para mirar a Dave y colocar su rostro a la altura de la camisa. Lentamente fue usando su lengua y sus labios para destrabar los botones de los ojales, tratando de mantener sus manos quietas sobre sus rodillas o aferrarse cuanto podía a su pobre chaleco, alzando sus ojos amarillos, dilatados y cargados de lujuria, buscando con ellos la aprobación de su pareja.

Dave gimió, le quitó el chaleco y uso la camisa para anudarle las muñecas a la espalda. Cuando Blaine terminó de abrirle la camisa lo hizo arrodillarse de nuevo. Dave se bajó la cremallera y lentamente dejó libre su polla bombeándola un par de veces. Estaba tan duro... aunque siempre era así con Blaine.

Blaine la contempló como un hambriento observa el delicioso manjar que era expuesto frente a sus ojos, sintiendo como salivaba, producto de la expectación. Se removió en su lugar y miró nuevamente a David, esperando sus indicaciones, sus movimientos, lo que fuera que le dijera que hacer, como actuar...que le diera el permiso que estaba esperando.

—Abre grande —Dave ordeno penetrando la boca de Blaine lo más profundo que le permitía —, traga. Quiero llegar más hondo y sé que tú puedes, te encanta comerte mi polla. Sé un buen chico y comete mi polla.

El moreno asintió con un incomprensible sonido que no hizo más que estremecer a Dave por las deliciosas vibraciones que le sacudieron; accediendo obedientemente a la orden, engulléndolo tanto como le fue posible sin que lo perturbaran las molestas arcadas. Dave gimió con ganas cuando sintió que la nariz de Blaine tocaba topaba con su pubis, se alejó y arrojó a Blaine a la cama. Le cogió de los tobillos, elevando sus piernas para exponer ese hermoso culo que pronto estaría a su entera disposición, lamió de largo, una y otra vez. Mientras le daba una nalgada, uno de sus dedos entró lentamente en el culo de Blaine mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la polla de su chico.

— ¡Dave...! — Blaine exclamó sobrepasado por las sensaciones, haciendo acopio de la poca cordura que le restaba para sujetar sus propias piernas y mantener el equilibrio, con las piernas en alto, tratando de facilitarle a Dave la tarea.

Dave siguió sin detenerse por nada, extasiado por los gemidos de Blaine, por su forma de mover la cadera. Dave deslizó otro dedo dentro de él, abriendo más y más ese culo. Hasta que se sintió que ya no podía más, le abrió las piernas en compás. Frotó la cabeza de su polla sobre el culo de Blaine y luego lo penetro lo más lento que pudo. Esperaba que a Blaine le encantará como se veía porque Dave estaba seguro que no iba a durar demasiado.

Blaine se dejó caer sobre las sábanas con un gemido largo que iba acompañado del nombre de su pareja, regocijado de sentirse nuevamente lleno, de saberse completa y exclusivamente de Dave. Entreabrió los ojos y le miró, le contempló con el rostro rojo, la expresión cargada de deseo y éxtasis...miró con deleite esa fina capa de sudor que bajaba por su cuello dibujando la nuez de Adán, perdiéndose entre el espeso y sensual vello negro que tanto le gustaba palpar y acariciar.

Con una sonrisa juguetona y deseosa Blaine comenzó a menear su cadera de forma lenta y cadenciosa. Podía ver como aquel simple gesto había logrado que los músculos del cuerpo de Dave se tensaran, animándolo a seguir, a apretar un poco más los músculos de su culo sobre la deliciosa polla.

Dave le cogió de la cadera siendo salvaje por poseerlo, lo besaba enredando sus lenguas, acariciándole con su mano izquierda respetando el fetiche que Blaine tenía con sus guantes. Dave necesitaba a Blaine tanto que dolía, ningún hombre era tan maravilloso como Blaine, ni se sentía tan bien. Dave gimió cada vez más cerca y apresurando su mano. Cuando sintió que se corría paró un segundo para ver a Blaine, golpeó con estocadas profundas y fuertes hasta que vio brotar el semen de Blaine, Dave se corrió al mismo tiempo gritando de placer.

Blaine se permitió dejarse caer completamente contra el colchón tras gritar su orgasmo, luciendo completamente complacido y desmadejado entre las sábanas, con el rostro rojo y el cabello alborotado. Aún con las luces blancas resplandeciendo tras sus párpados abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver allí, a David...agradeciendo que no fuera sólo un producto que su enferma imaginación había fabricado ante su necesidad imperiosa de estar con él.

Lentamente alzó los brazos, meneando la cadera lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Karofsky. Con sutileza le sonrió a Dave y lo invitó a unirse con él, repasando con su lengua sus labios cuarteados y dejando salir en un cariñoso y devoto jadeo aquellas palabras que había deseado tanto volverle a decir a ese hombre tan dulce y maravilloso.

— Te amo, David — confesó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Dave le besó el cuello, las mejillas y luego los labios susurrando un te amo. Se rodó por la cama con Blaine entre sus brazos.

—¿Crees que ya pueda desvestirme o aún me quieres así para cumplir con alguna más de tus perversiones? —Dave sonrió acariciando la espalda de Blaine.

Blaine lo empujó cariñosamente con las mejillas deliciosamente rojas antes de enderezarse y, lentamente, desprender a Dave de sus arrugadas prendas.

— Déjanos a mí y a mis perversiones en paz — Bromeó plantándole un beso casto en los labios a David mientras sus manos se enroscaban en el deliciosamente suave vello — ¿No te molestan mis perversiones, verdad?

—¿Me veo molesto? —Dave notó que lo único que Blaine no le había quitado eran los guantes —, puedo preguntar ¿por qué los guantes?

— Me parecen sexis — admitió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de David — No sé... Se ven...autoritarios y sensuales...

—Mañana a primera hora iremos con el juez. No estaba bromeando, luego si quieres damos una fiesta o como quieras pero yo primero te aseguro. Así la próxima vez que te larges puedo ir por ti y demandarte por abandono de hogar.

— No voy a largarme a ningún lugar, Dave. ¿A dónde más podría irme si mi hogar es contigo? — Más Blaine rió ante la expresión seria del mayor, besándole cariñosamente la mejilla — ¿Tengo que ponerme algo en especial mañana?

—Ropa —Dave rió pensando en Jean y en lo bien que se llevaban. Esperaba que encontrará a alguien que valiera la pena porque Jean era un hombre maravilloso —. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti — Blaine le correspondió, sellando aquella verdad con un beso efusivo y profundo.

* * *

Blaine contempló el palacio de justicia de la ciudad de Moscú mientras agradecía internamente que sus guantes escondieran lo empapadas que estaban sus manos en ese momento. Pero quería eso, se repitió con convicción mientras le echaba un vistazo al hombre a su costado. Quería casarse con ese mismo hombre desde el momento en que la sortija que Dave le obsequió adornó su dedo anular por primera vez.

Apenas despertaron el moreno rectificó, no sin alivio, que su compañero de habitación no había vuelto a lo largo de la noche. Tras una ducha lenta, caliente y llena de caricias, besos y gemidos Dave se encargó de llamar al palacio de justicia para casi exigirle a un juez que los recibiera para casarlos en menos de dos horas. Blaine recordaba haberlo mirado con curiosidad, extrañado de como aquellas facciones que lo habían enamorado se volvían duras y serias cuando hablaba de negocios; aunque una parte muy suya se alegró ante la idea de que fuera sólo por el matrimonio.

Cuando la llamada culminó Blaine se ofreció voluntarioso a ayudar a Dave a vestirse, sintiendo la mirada profunda y devota de su futuro esposo desde que le colocó los calcetines hasta el sombrero. Insistente Dave le pidió hacer lo mismo y el ex Anderson, en medio de su vergüenza y su deseo accedió, dándole a Blaine el traje color borgoña que tanto le gustaba para que le preparara para su matrimonio.

David tiró de su mano y lo guió a lo largo de los pasillos, perdiéndose en medio del laberinto de puertas y personas que los miraban con creciente curiosidad. Blaine no supo cuanto caminaron o por cuanto tiempo lo hicieron, lo único que era capaz de notar era aquella sonrisa tan luminosa y alegre que curveaba la comisura de los sensuales labios de Karofsky; o el anillo gemelo que adornaba el dedo anular de su atractivo y dulce novio.

El evento fue privado y discreto, contando apenas con la presencia del juez. Conforme la ceremonia avanzaba Blaine recordó que apenas y comprendía lo que aquel hombre canoso y de porte severo les intentaba decir, haciéndose una nota mental de pedirle a su hombre que le enseñara a dominar la lengua...Bueno, ambas lenguas, si sabía a lo que se refería. Se removió inquieto, tratando de tranquilizarse vanamente mientras dorado y esmeralda se fundían en una mirada cargada de afecto, promesas y euforia que eran incapaces de expresarse con simples palabras.

Sin embargo cuando el juez calla y Dave suelta un potente y eufórico "prinimat' " Blaine casi salta en su lugar, provocándole una segura risa a su pareja. Con una caricia en el dorso de su mano el juez retoma la palabra y Dave le indica con graciosas charadas que aquella era la forma de decir 'Acepto' en ruso. Anderson se congeló cuando la mirada del hombre mayor se centró en él y silenció sus palabras por completo, esperando impaciente a que contestara.

Por un segundo se sintió aterrado y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta pero sólo le bastó el apretón en sus manos y aquella cálida mirada tratando de calmarlo para relajar sus músculos. Blaine sonrió ruborizado y le contestó el apretón. Eso era lo que él quería. A quien él quería. Era el hombre con el que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, al que quería hacer feliz y el único que podía hacerlo realmente feliz a él. Ignorando los escalofríos que lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza Anderson abrió la boca y dejó que la palabra "prinimat' " manara con varios errores de pronunciación. Sin embargo su raro balbuceo pareció ser suficiente cuando, en respuesta David se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, no dándole tiempo al juez a pedirles que firmaran los papeles, pero él sabía que detalles como ese...detalles como ese podían esperan a que el fuego de los labios de Dave lo consumieran por completo.

Dave no podía más que sonreír, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, cogió a Blaine de la cintura y le hizo girar, con sus anillos que brillaban. Seguro Sebastian le daría unos golpes, tendría que lidiar con el dolor de Jean al verlo casado y con Kurt gritando porque no le dio tiempo para organizar ninguna ceremonia. El padre de Blaine se revolcará de dolor pero eso es lo que menos le importa, Liam Anderson que se vaya a la mierda. Cogió a Blaine y lo besó con fuerza queriendo gritar que era un hombre casado y que ya había otro señor Karofsky en el mundo. Otra cosa que le tenía que agradecer a su suegrito al repudiar a su hijo fue más fácil que Blaine aceptará quedarse con su apellido.

—Hola señor Karofsky —Dave rió con los labios pegados a los de su esposo.

— Buenos días, señor Karofsky — Blaine bromeó sintiéndose contagiado por la misma risa, plantándole un sonoro y dulce besos en los labios al mayor, riéndose todavía más fuerte cuando el sombrero de Dave volvió a caer — Creo que tu sombrero me odia.

—No —Dave se lo quitó y se lo puso a Blaine —. Nos tenemos que ir a casa, mi casa, que ahora es tuya y puedes filmar todas las películas que quieras.

— ¿Tan pronto quieres quedarte viudo? — Blaine soltó falsamente horrorizado. O bueno...casi falsamente.

—¿Por qué? —Dave lo miró extrañado jugando con el sombrero.

— ¿Decir que Sebastian va a comerme vivo y que Kurt nos va a castrar a los dos son suficientes pistas? — se alzó de hombros, colocándose el sombrero de lado y dándole a Dave una mirada coqueta, tratando de imitar a un galán de los cincuentas.

—Se puede evitar. Pienso irme de luna miel contigo por un año ¿qué te parece? —Sonrió con ganas —. Joder, sólo quiero tenerte conmigo un año entero sin nada ni nadie a nuestro lado para que nos esté jorobando la existencia.

— Apoyo esa moción de la luna de miel de un año, sólo necesitaré arreglar algunos asuntos para apresurar el rodaje de la nueva película y.. —Blaine calló, frunciendo sutilmente los labios — Aunque creo que tendré que buscar a un nuevo productor primero.

—Yo seré tu productor, tu socio, tu esposo, tu amigo, tu amante... —Dave estaba empezando a ponerse caliente y era tan extraño porque sólo se estaba frotando con el caliente cuerpo de su esposo —. Tenemos que ir al coche porque estoy empezando a tener un problemita y también quiero que pienses a dónde quieres ir de viaje. ¿Qué lugares quieres conocer?

— Creo que sé de qué tipo de problemita hablas — ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de que el moreno se inclinara para besar los labios de su nuevo socio y esposo con efusividad, una que pareció contagiar con su algarabía a cierta sección de la anatomía de Dave...una que comenzaba a tomar forma mientras se presionaba contra su cuerpo — ¿Y no sería más fácil para ti que empezara con los lugares a los que ni quiero ir...? Esa lista es definitivamente más corta.

Dave rió caminando con Blaine de la mano mientras seguían hablando de todo tipo de lugares. Aunque Dave era un hombre brillante había olvidado un pequeño detalle en toda la logística de su enlace con Blaine. Era un hombre público, con millones y millones, que estaba afuera de un juzgado civil, con un chico y con dos anillos idénticos en sus dedos anulares y para el reportero que estaba justo allí había sido la gloria, tres muy buenas fotos, un par de rublos y el hombre ya tenía su historia: Dave Karofsky, el tercer hombre más rico del mundo, había sido cazado.

* * *

Alan observaba la noticia por en un canal de chismes, las fotos, los comentarios. La estúpida sonrisa de Blaine, el semblante amable que Dave tenía, relajado y feliz. La sangre le hervía sólo de recordar que David jamás había sido así con él.

—Tú tío Archivald ha respondido por fin. Quiere que nos mudemos a Marruecos con él, es maravilloso, nos dará un digno hospedaje y tendrá un empleo en su fábrica. Estaremos bien —la mujer vio la mirada perdida de Alan —. Hijo, tienes que olvidar esa venganza. Comprende que para David Karofsky no somos más que el polvo de sus zapatos, sino nos alejamos de él pronto, vamos a terminar muy mal.

—No te preocupes madre. Nos iremos, sólo que antes tengo que enviarle su regalo de bodas a los señores Karofsky —Alan jugó con el USB entre sus dedos —. A Sebastian y a Blaine les encantará esto...

* * *

**_Me tomó la libertad de dedicarle el capítulo de hoy a Candy Criss. Mamá de tres niños, escritora (Klaine, pero que se le va hacer, no puede ser perfecta jejejejeje) y además se da sus momentos para comentarme. Evidentemente se merece un fic completito. _**

**_Nos queda ya muy poco en esta historia. Cinco capítulos más y nos vamos._**

**_Un abrazote con todo cariño._**


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt podía ver a Sebastian que estaba a punto de explotar. La noticia había salido en las noticias de chismes a primera hora, las fotografías tomadas desde lejos, los anillo, las risas y hasta la imagen del registro. Kurt no sabía que Sebastian y Dave fueran tan famosos, aunque siendo tan ricos era lógico, más tomando en cuenta que acababan de salir del escandalo que había provocado lo de sus negocios.

Sebastian volvió su rostro al televisor y casi rechina los dientes de puro coraje. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Dave era un tonto, un inconsciente. Se había casado, ni siquiera había preguntado y así como así, cómo si fuera cualquiera se había unido a un tipo como Blaine Anderson. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera había pensando la posibilidad de que Blaine lo dejará sin nada. El amor... a veces te hacía tan estúpido. Intercambio miradas con Azimio que estaba siendo contenido por Trent. No podía creer la reacción que había tenido Trent cuando Azimio propuso anular la unión llamando a uno de sus amigos jueces. Nunca había visto a Trent tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando Dave le pasaba a sus amantes por la cara.

Kurt se arrimó a él y le sujetó firmemente de la mano, indispuesto a dejar que sus ojos se apartaran de su pareja y de la pantalla intercaladamente. Entre las últimas noticias habían resaltado que la 'Feliz Pareja' se había movido a uno de los restaurantes de la plaza roja para desayunar, ignorando indiscriminadamente a todos los transeúntes que se paseaban a esas horas de la mañana. Hummel no pudo evitar ser recorrido por un sentimiento de fastidio dedicado a ambos hombres. ¿Qué tan estúpidos podían llegar a ser ambos para mostrarse en público después de haber contraído nupcias, siendo uno de ellos una figura famosa en el mundo del espectáculo y el otro, todo un magnate?

Pero esa misma sensación se disputaba entre la alegría de verles sonreír como un par de pendejos afortunados y contentos...y con la furia de no haberse dignado a decirle nada y desposarse sin las preparaciones previas. Pero eso, por supuesto, no pensaba exteriorizarlo cuando Sebastian parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso; o con las ganas de asesinar a alguien tan a flor de piel.

—¿Dónde coño está? —Sebastian se levantó de golpe mirando a Azimio —. Dijiste que ya venía para acá —Az cogió su móvil y envió un mensaje.

—Dice que está en medio del tráfico y que llegará en unos quince minutos —Sebastian negó tirando uno de los jarrones carísimos de Dave.

— Sebastian — Kurt lo llamó ligeramente irritado, colocándose de pie — No vas a arreglar nada rompiendo el mobiliario.

—A la mierda el mobiliario. A la mierda la casa y todo lo que hay en ella. Al final de cuentas todo es ahora de ese hijo de puta de Anderson —Sebastian gritó frustrado.

Kurt lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, descruzando los brazos y acortando la distancia que había entre Sebastian y él con un par de zancadas. Antes de que más improperios escaparan de su boca Hummel alzó la mano y estampó su palma contra la mejilla de Sebastian, volteándole el rostro y dejando a más de uno, estupefacto.

—Estás actuando como un crío, Bas — reclamó frunciendo las cejas —David es tu mejor amigo. Cuando menos escúchalo primero antes de destruir todo lo que se cruce a tu paso — En medio de la estupefacción de Sebastian Kurt le tomó la mano nuevamente, acortando la distancia y besándole la mejilla enrojecida, dejando a su pareja todavía más confuso — trata de tranquilizarte.

Sebastian no pudo decir nada porque escuchó la alegre voz de Dave diciéndole a su... pareja la historia de la casa. Se giró para ver a la pareja completamente feliz y eso le hervía la sangre. Dave pareció detenerse cuando los vio a todos esperándole, Sebastian vio la felicidad en los ojos de Blaine, ese triunfo y no quería más que borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de Blaine.

—Hijo de p... —dio tres pasos y levantó el puño para estamparlo en el rostro de Anderson pero Dave se interpuso y detuvo el golpe.

—No, Rett. Eso no —Sebastian contrajo su rostro mirando a Dave a los ojos. Estaba enfurecido —. ¿Cómo lo supieron?

—Está en todos los noticieros —Azimio le dijo. Dave soltó la mano de Sebastian.

—Vamos a hablar —David observó a sus amigos —. No quiero que esto sea una batalla, acompáñenme al despacho —Sebastian no se movía —. Por favor Rett, vamos al despacho. Tenemos que hablar en privado —Sebastian camino ignorando a Kurt. Dave se giró para mirar a Blaine y sonreírle.

—En seguida regreso, discúlpame.

Blaine le echó un rápido vistazo a Sebastian antes de asentir y sonreír; un gesto que más que alegría pareciera pedirle disculpas.

—Tómate tu tiempo—Le tomó la mano, acariciándole el dorso para controlar sus ganas de besarlo y animarlo.

Azimio y Sebastian entraron primero en el despacho. Dave estaba pensando que coño decirles para justificar el hecho de su boda, fuera del amor no tenía nada más que decirles.

—Quería asegurar que no se iba a marchar jamás —Sebastian rió irónico.

—Claro. Cómo si eso lo fuese a detener. Digo, su inmenso amor por ti lo hizo quedarse la última vez —Dave negó aguantando lo que Sebastian le decía y estaba seguro que Azimio no se iba a meter. Cogió a Sebastian por los hombros y sonrió afable.

—Lo amo Sebastian. Así como tú amas a Kurt, con esa pasión, con esa dulzura. Blaine se me metió en el alma, tengo tatuados sus besos en la piel. Vivo y respiro por él. Le perdonaría todo, ¿tú no Sebastian? ¿Tú no le perdonarías a Kurt todo? Piensa en él, dolido, acorralado y sufriendo. Dividido entre lo que quiere y lo que tiene que hacer. Con el corazón destrozado por tener que elegir entre su familia y la persona que ama. Sebastian, ¿podrías vivir sin Kurt en tu vida? Aún cuando se fueron, aún después de la muerte de Cooper los dos mantuvimos la esperanza de tenerlos de nuevo. Yo no podía dejarlo ir, lo amo. Y por ese amor que es más fuerte que yo lo perdoné y confió en él. Dale una oportunidad, te lo ruego. Ya ves, Kurt y yo nos llevamos de maravilla ahora que nos conocemos y sé que eso te alegra. Dame la misma alegría —Sebastian pensó por un momento y luego se abrazó a su amigo.

—Sólo no quiero que te destroce de nuevo. Si lo hace te juro que le parto el alma —Dave negó aún abrazándole.

—¿Tú me quieres decir algo? —Dave le preguntó a Az que veía la escena desde lejos.

Dave rió abrazando a Azimio aunque pusiera cara de que estaba recibiendo la peor de las torturas. Lo tiró al sofá y luego Sebastian les cayó encima. Los tres rieron porque tenían décadas sin jugar así, sin sentirse tan sobrados de tranquilidad como para hacer algo que no era tan propio de hombres de su edad, de hombres que habían vivido lo que ellos.

Apenas David y compañía se habían desvanecido tras el resquicio de la puerta Blaine toda la atención se había volcado sobre él. Pudo sentir la mirada pesada y ofendida de Hummel inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza antes de preguntarle, con lujo de detalle, que era lo que había pasado desde que David se desvaneció.

* * *

El ahora señor Karofsky les guió hasta las sillas del desayunador y les invitó a tomar asiento, contándoles todo lo que le había dicho a David. Hizo hincapié en no querer mencionar nada demasiado detallado relacionado a su padre y a Finnick, dejándolo en un escueto 'terminamos' o 'peleamos', así como los derechos reservados del encuentro.

— Lo que no me puedo creer es el porque de esa impaciencia — Kurt frunció la nariz mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida — ¿No pudieron haber esperado un mes, dos semanas, cuando mucho? ¡Uno lucía como vago y el otro como capo! — Blaine y Trent rieron — Hablo en serio. ¿Por qué no te rasuraste? Y cuando menos David pudo haberse quitado la gabardina, o los guantes, o el sombrero. Es de mala educación.

— A Dave le gusta mi barba — confesó tratando de esconderse de las miradas inquisitivas de los otros dos — Y a mi me gusta con gabardina y todo. Dave dijo que podríamos celebrar una ceremonia mejor elaborada en otro instante, pero a ninguno de los dos nos interesa demasiado.

— Pues debería — Hummel negó — Es el matrimonio de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y su vago personal — Blaine se carcajeó — No importa. Yo me encargaré de los arreglos. Será maravillosa. No tanto como la de Sebastian y la mía, pero estará muy cerca. He organizado bodas desde que tengo memoria.

—Azimio sólo dijo: Sin contrato pre nupcial... Dave está loco —Trent rió destapando la botella de champaña que Kurt había pedido para celebrar.

— ¿Contrato pre nupcial? — Blaine le secundó, riéndose sentado al borde de la silla — Apenas y llegamos directo al juzgado en la mañana y sólo porque el día anterior ya pasaba de media noche.

— No me imaginaba a David así de lanzado. Eso es más común en tí — Kurt tomó la copa que Trent le servía, deteniéndolo cuando empezaba a llenar una tercera — No, querido. Los niños no beben — rió haciendo referencia al moreno con un cabeceo.

— No lo sé, pero fue genial — Blaine miró su anillo con embeleso una vez más, dejando que su sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro a más no poder — Yo realmente había esperado que David no me perdonara tan fácil, pero en vez de eso me sorprendió y me propuso matrimonio. Las cosas fueron mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

—Oh, David es más fácil que ganar un dólar —Trent rió —. Además, te ama. Esos tres pueden verse todo lo duros que quieran pero tiene relleno de caramelo.

— Con la persona adecuada — Agregó Kurt, recordando a su propia bestia — Con Blaine, David es un osito de peluche; conmigo, Sebastian es una suricata...menos paranoica y mas linda y contigo...— miró a Trent con curiosidad — No me imagino a ese oso negro con relleno de caramelo.

—¿Azimio? —Trent sonrió pícaro —. Está relleno de nutella. Se la pasa gruñendo, con malas caras pero cuando está conmigo todo es sereno. Tranquilo —la mueca de Trent se acentuó por sus recuerdos —. Aunque no esperaba mucho en la cama, había conocido alguna de sus novias y todas se quejaban de lo mismo. Azimio era demasiado frío pero saben... —se bebió de golpe lo que aún restaba de su copa —. Creo que necesitaba motivación porque conmigo es…

— No se qué es lo que me impresiona más: el hecho de que esté literalmente relleno de nutella, o de que sea tan caliente como tu rubor lo está dando a conocer — Kurt se mofó, relamiéndose juguetonamente los labios.

— En temas como estos prefiero mantenerme en la ignorancia — Blaine negó, tratando de calmar sus carcajadas —. ¿Creen que la ausencia de gritos indique que las cosas hayan terminado bien con ellos?

— Es eso, o que se mataron entre sí — bromeó Hummel jugando con su copa.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron los otros chicos, algo despeinados. Dave por fin había perdido el abrigo, el sombrero y los guantes. Sebastian le robó la copa a Kurt, antes de darle un beso. Levantó la copa hacia Blaine.

—Por el amor y por su felicidad —se lo bebió todo de golpe —. Lamento el recibimiento —lo dijo sinceramente.

Blaine lo contempló por un par de segundos, le echó un rápido vistazo a David y asintió.

— No tienes porqué — Blaine correspondió el comentario de Sebastian con una mirada avergonzada, recibiendo a Dave con un apretón de manos y un beso en los labios, agradeciendo aquel gesto para tomar una bocanada de aire y buscar el valor que sentía que no tenía —. Yo tampoco he sido la mejor de las personas. Huí, herí a Dave, fui un idiota y me lo tengo bien merecido. Dave fue bueno conmigo al aceptarme después de la manera en que lo traté, de lo que hice; y ustedes también de recibirme a pesar de todo —. Blaine les ofreció una sonrisa ladeada, incapaz de alzar el rostro de la pura vergüenza. Sentía las miradas de Sebastian y Azimio encima, y aunque agradecía el cambio de humor, sabía que pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que pensaran si acaso en perdonarlo por completo. — Gracias por aceptarme en la familia.

— No hay porque —Sebastian le respondió abrazando a Kurt.

Trent fue el primero en sugerir una fiesta para celebrar el enlace, Kurt continuo con la idea haciendo planes. Parecía que por fin todo estaba bien con ellos. Sin embargo, unos minutos después Jean llegó, se veía algo triste y eso golpeo directo en el corazón de Dave. Jean fue todo un caballero felicitando a la pareja, entregándole unos papeles a Azimio y demás tomándose una copa con ellos. Era duro, muy duro para Jean pero lo estaba intentando. La tarde avanzó tranquila, Jean se despidió abrazando fuertemente a Dave y para sorpresa de todos enganchó a Blaine a su brazo y le pidió que le acompañara a la puerta.

Blaine tardó largos segundos en reaccionar pero accedió obedientemente a la petición del abogado. Echándole un vistazo a su esposo y sonriéndole para tranquilizarle se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo, quien tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Cuando ambos dejaron la habitación atrás para internarse en la cocina los nervios comenzaron a carcomer al nuevo señor Karofsky. Jean se detuvo y él lo imitó. Sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaban en su interior al contemplar tan de cerca de aquel hombre que sólo días antes había visto convivir con tanta naturalidad con su esposo. Celos, inseguridad y un escozor muy parecido al rencor. Ganas de gritarle, de decirle con un tono frío, tan ajeno a él, que Dave ahora era su esposo. Internamente se agradeció de tener los labios herméticamente cerrados, de lo contrario aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos aflorarían como un abanico diverso de inseguridad y miedos.

Cuando hizo amago de abrir la boca se retractó, meneando su pie inquieto, esperando que cualquier cosa acabara con aquel abrumador silencio.

—Siempre supe que había llegado tarde. Él ya había escogido al amor de su vida y yo tenía demasiado que hacer. Me la jugué y perdí —Jean sonrió —. Me da gusto que este contigo y que por fin vayan a formar la familia que tanto desea.

—Dave...—Blaine se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía como un idiota por los pensamientos que segundos antes asaltaban su mente — él me dijo que tú lo ayudaste a localizarme. Sé que…— Sé que debió haber sido difícil, que no querías hacerlo, que me odias. Todas y cada una de esas ideas lo asaltaron, pero el ex Anderson se esforzó por buscar una mejor frase — Gracias por ello — Le sonrió, sintiéndose torpe al no poder decir algo mejor— Sólo…Gracias. Por todo.

—Lo hice por él, no por ti —Jean fue firme —. No me creas tan bueno. Ahora te lo digo como hombre, si te marchas de nuevo, si le dañas una vez más, te juro que vengo y me llevo eso que no te mereces. Me voy por él, no por ti y quiero que sepas que un pasó en falso y yo estaré para Dave. Porque siempre estaré para él, siempre voy a esperarle. No importa dónde y con quién este, si tú me abre una brecha, tomaré todo el camino hasta su corazón —sin más Jean le dio una sonrisa y luego se marcho.

A pesar de que Jean había partido varios minutos atrás, Blaine era completamente incapaz de moverse de su lugar.

Aquellas palabras y la forma en la que fueron soltadas habían calado profundamente en él, cayendo en cuenta de lo peligroso que podría resultar el cometer cualquier otra estupidez o descuido. El muchacho no se había dado por vencido, sopesó Anderson; sólo había hecho lo que pensaba que era mejor para Dave con probabilidades de lanzarse con uñas y dientes sobre su 'presa' en caso de que él volviera a lastimar a su oso de una manera imperdonable. Apretando los labios y los puños, con el miedo y la decisión palpitando en su pecho, Anderson se dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la fiesta.

Contempló a Dave inmerso en su conversación con Sebastian y Kurt, reparó en su sonrisa y en aquella postura relajada y segura que tanto adoraba de él. Sin tener idea de como, su esposo volteó para mirarlo y sonrió. Avanzó hasta Karofsky y lo tomó por sorpresa cuando alzó la mano y jaló de su corbata para plantarle un beso territorial y devorador. Sintió la confusión de Dave y aprovechó sus cinco segundos de estupefacción para lamer con su lengua cada rincón de aquella cavidad húmeda y deliciosa; jadeando al instante que el brazo firme y posesivo de su esposo lo envolvió con un brazo por la cadera y lo alzó en vilo, ignorando a los espectadores que pudieran tener a su alrededor.

Cuando el beso se rompió Blaine se sostuvo del amplio cuello con ambos brazos, contestando a las preguntas preocupadas y curiosas de Dave con evasivas, prometiéndole el contarle después lo que había ocurrido entre Jean y él.

"_No volvería a herirte. No puedo ser tan estúpido. No tantas veces" _, se juró a sí mismo antes de enroscar los dedos en los cortos cabellos y volver a atacar aquella boca con una llama que no sentía con ningún otro que no fuera el oso. Blaine se encargaría de que Dave fuera el hombre más feliz de ese universo. Tan feliz como su sola presencia le hacía sentir a él.

* * *

Alan veía el video por quinta vez. No podía dejar de admirar lo apasionado que era Dave y lo que también le encantaba era ver las expresiones de Kurt. Era obvió que lo estaba disfrutando. Había sido tan sencillo conseguir el video, cinco mil dólares muy bien invertidos. Cuando Trent dejó la habitación de Dave y terminó con él era obvio que algo muy grave había sucedido. Dave desató su furia cuando lo corrió de la casa como un basura. Se hospedo al mismo hotel, habló con la gente adecuada y un jefe de seguridad corrupto.

Tenía que ser un poco honesto, se había puesto caliente la primera vez que reprodujo el video. Pero luego en su mente se formulo la idea de un pequeño chantaje, luego recordó que a David Karofsky nadie lo chantajea y que el capo podía desaparecerlo sin dejar una sola pista. Pero ya estaba muy lejos para ser afectado por la furia de David Karofsky y podía usar el bonito video para hacerle pasar un muy buen momento a su frígido ex prometido.

Sebastian debía aprender un poco más de la pasión que Dave desborda; a él si que no le importaba tener o no tener a Anderson. Había follado a Kurt Hummel salvaje, había sido un bruto, pero se notaba que la maldita perra de Hummel lo había disfrutado.

Lo único que lamentaba era no tener una cámara para grabar la cara de Sebastian cuando viera a su gran amor siendo tomado por el imponente amigo. Y el estúpido que confiaba ciegamente en David, el único hombre que no despertaba sus celos. Pobre idiota...

* * *

Kurt tenía la risa cosquilleándole en la punta de la lengua mientras contemplaba como David tenía la vista clavada en la pantalla de su móvil.

Tratándose de cualquier otra persona no sería ni remotamente gracioso, pensó para sí mismo, dejando que sus dedos juguetearan con los retazos de tela del muestrario que tenía sobre las piernas. Un ser humano común, por aquellos días, solía mandar mensaje a diestra y siniestra casi todo el día, todos los días. Él mismo se incluía dentro de esa populación, aguardando impacientemente que el timbre que anunciaba los textos de Sebastian sonara, aún cuando tales mensajes no dijeran más que guarradas o quejas o bromas.

Pero ese no era el caso de Dave.

En los meses que tenía de vivir en su casa y trabajar con él había observado lo mucho que Dave trataba de evitar utilizar el celular en sus ratos libres; deduciendo que seguramente estaba harto de escucharlo sonar una y otra vez por cuestiones de negocios, a lo largo del día.

Sin embargo, desde que el gran oso desposó al torpe lobo no había día en el que Karofsky no revisara periódicamente su celular con una sonrisa boba adornando sus labios. O con una erección prominente sobresaliendo de sus pantalones.

—David, acabamos de llegar. ¿Podrías sacar tu carota de la pantalla del móvil y ayudarme a revisar el inventario? Es tu dinero y no el mío el que fue ocupado para comprar todo esto — soltó burlón mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, cabeceando en dirección al montón de telas que Karofsky y su propia pareja se habían empeñado a importar por petición del segundo para que él no tuviera que salir del país.

Dave sonrió mientras le enviaba su respuesta a Blaine, quien estaba aclimatándose a Rusia, a su casa y a Precioso, que desde que había visto a Blaine no dejaba de molestarle. Era un minino bastante celoso.

—Lo siento. Creo que Blaine va a necesitar una traductora —Dave sonrió viendo las telas —. Espera, ¿nosotros pedimos tantas telas?

—Idea del celoso novio de tu socio, no mía —Kurt sonrió tanteando uno de los abultados rollos con una mano y sosteniendo el muestrario con la otra, deleitado al sentir la textura del algodón egipcio acariciando sus yemas — apenas le dije a Sebastian que necesitaba ir a Paris para surtirme de material él me aseguró que tú ya te habías encargado de comprar lo mejor de lo mejor del mercado parisino — negó cariñosamente, deteniendo su marcha — pero por lo que veo tú tampoco moviste un dedo.

—Sólo firme un cheque —Dave miró a Kurt feliz —. Vaya que te iluminas cuando estás entre telas, ¿te gusta lo que haces?

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me encanta! — su sonrisa se ensanchó lo suficiente para que sus hoyuelos se hicieran más notorios —Adoro actuar y cantar. La sensación de vivir la historia de alguien que no eres tú, de sentir lo que él siente, de pensar lo que él piensa...es inexplicable. Y el expresar pensamientos o sentimientos complejos por medio de una letra y una melodía es liberador; pero también adoro crear. Visualizar vestuarios, dibujarlos, coserlos, armarlos... Es...como un juego. Más una diversión que un trabajo — se ruborizó al darse cuenta que hablaba o se comportaba como un niño —. También adoro comprar ropa. Ir por las tiendas y probarme conjuntos es bastante gratificante. Pero no es lo mismo.

—Gracias por hacer tan feliz a Sebastian —Dave lo cogió una mano, tomando a Hummel por sorpresa —. Sebastian es como un hermano para mí y saber que es tan feliz y que es gracias a ti me hace quererte a pesar de todo lo que pasó antes.

—No tienes que agradecerlo. Yo sólo quiero hacerlo tan feliz como él me hace a mí—Kurt no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, respondiéndole el apretón y mirando sus manos entrelazadas — No lo hago por ti. Pero ahora que estamos en ello...gracias a ti por perdonar tan fácilmente a Blaine — alzó la mirada, encarando a Dave — Sé que le ha costado y que su propia forma de ser le dificultó actuar como él quisiera. También se que eso te hizo mucho daño. Y sinceramente no hubiera esperado que lo perdonaras tan fácil. Pero…Gracias.

—Sin él me volvía loco —Dave admitió y la verdad no había sido tan feliz.

— Sin ellos, nos volvimos locos — Le recordó, soltando la mano de Dave — Tú y yo sabemos a donde nos llevó a parar.

Dave asintió intentado olvidar eso. Dentro de todos él era el más miserable, se había acostado con Sebastian hace años, tantos que ni lo recordaba y sólo pensaba en él como en un hermano. Blaine que era el amor de su vida, su motivo y su razón. Y claro, se había acostado con Kurt en medio de un ataque furia que les había cegado la razón. Haber estado con Kurt había sido la peor de las locuras que había cometido en un intento por arrancarse del alma a Blaine.

Kurt le sonrió nuevamente dándole un cariñoso apretón al hombro, compartiendo con él una larga mirada. Ambos lo sabían, ambos lo comprendían. Sus errores habían sido distintos pero por la misma causa por lo que eran capaces de entender parte de la pena del otro.

— Todo eso ya no importa, ¿cierto? — Hummel le animó, señalando juguetonamente el anillo que adornaba el dedo anular de Dave — Lo peor ya pasó. Ahora él está contigo y puedo asegurártelo: Jamás volverá a alejarse de ti.

Los dos trabajaron durante horas, ni siquiera notaron que ya había oscurecido, estaban entre notas de compras, telas. Planes para la boutique. Dave hacía sonreír a Kurt con ideas sobre lanzar sus diseños por toda Europa. Parecía estar más fuerte que nunca, con más decisión y empeño. Era un hombre nuevo y más feliz. Si Dave antes se había entregado al trabajo para alejar sus pensamientos de Blaine, en ese momento trabajaba por la pasión de construir algo con Blaine y ser cada vez más pleno.

—Hola —Sebastian se aclaró la garganta cuando vio que su novio y su amigo no le prestaban atención absolutamente.

— Hola, amor — Kurt se permitió apartar su mirada de la libreta destinada para el inventario y se colocó de pie, regalándole a la suricata una sonrisa luminosa mientras avanzaba hasta él con un contoneo sensualmente felino — Lo sentimos. Hoy nos llegaron las telas que 'Dave' pidió — hizo hincapié en el nombre de Karofsky a pesar de que su mirada curiosa y divertida estaba centrada en su pareja — y estábamos haciendo un recuento de todas ellas. Hasta ahora llevamos más de unas cincuenta, y contando; y empiezo a considerar que, en vez de boutique, pondré una bodega.

—Dave es un exagerado —Sebastian rió besando a Kurt apasionado —. Sabes, hace un frío terrible, estoy cansado y Blaine está en casa haciéndose paleta —abrazó con fuerza a Kurt y observó a David —. Sabes que el otro señor Karofsky viene de tierras calientes, L.A. Ahorita está en casa con la calefacción a todo lo que da y no sé tú pero yo quiero hacerle el amor a mi novio —palmeó el trasero de Kurt.

— ¿Y eso tenía que saberlo tu amigo porque...? — Kurt ironizó rodando los ojos, tratando de hacer caso omiso al rubor que salpicaba adorablemente sus mejillas, o al apretón más firme que Sebastian le dio en la nalga. Kurt se mordió la lengua para tragarse un gemido, dándole un cariñoso empujón — ¡Ni se te ocurra follarme hoy aquí, Bas! la última vez que lo hiciste aún no teníamos ni sillas y dejaste mi trasero congelándose contra la roca!

—En realidad no tenía que saber eso —bromeó Dave levantándose. Caminaron al coche hablando de los negocios y de como Precioso no podía tolerar a Blaine ni por un segundo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, Dave se despidió y se fue directo a su habitación. Sebastian sonrió porque su amigo se había comprado una decena de sombreros y otra docena de guantes. Parecía un mafioso... mafioso que se follaba de lo lindo a Blaine. Sebastian jaló a Kurt hacia el despacho, aún tenía que enviar unos correos.

Se sentó y luego puso a Kurt en su regazo sonriendo por la mueca de su chico.

—¿Podemos jugar a que eres mi secretario particular? —Le besó el cuello lentamente —. ¿Qué te parece si tú envías los mails, mientras yo te cachondeo?

— ¿Tu secretario? — Kurt chilló falsamente ofendido, tragándose la sonrisa que pugnaba por curvear sus labios mientras sentía como la boca de Sebastian misma se rendía ante aquel deseo — ¿Acaso estoy vestido como uno?

—Podrías hacerlo... te veías muy caliente de hada —Sebastian le acariciaba la cadera, los hombros y le seguía besando el cuello —. Anda, ayúdame —coló sus manos debajo de la camisa de Kurt.

— Es usted un enfermo, Jefe... — Hummel bufó, abriendo la tapa de la laptop mientras movía 'accidentalmente' las caderas para permitir que su trasero se frotase con cierta parte de la anatomía de su pareja que comenzaba a tomar forma — Pero ya ve. Trabajo es trabajo — Le miró por sobre su hombro con una mueca desinteresada que contrastaba con el tono rosado de sus mejillas — Así que...¿Cuáles son esos correos que tengo que mandar?

—Ve en el escritorio. Dicen urgente —Sebastian suspiró mientras frotaba su polla con el culo de Kurt haciendo una perfecta simulación de follarlo, lo veía trabajar diestro y él se derretía.

— Listo — Hummel hizo un perfecto acopio de su autocontrol al contestar, abrir la bandeja de entrada y señalar aquella nombrada como urgente, recompensando a Sebastian cuando movió sus caderas de forma circular — ¿Ahora, jefe?

—Kurt... —le empezó a desabotonar la camisa —, si yo quisiera... —acariciaba sus pezones — verte en falda y tacones... sólo para alimentar mi perversión, lo sabes... ¿se podría? Sabes que amo tus piernas y tus ligeros y... follarte...

Los movimientos de Kurt cesaron y Sebastian se quedó estático y con las palabras en la boca. Los ojos verde azules se giraron para verlo analítica y discretamente antes de que todo el cuerpo del diseñador siguieran su curso. Hummel parecía serio y con la nariz ligeramente fruncida, pero no dijo nada. Al contrario de todo pronóstico deslizó sus manos desde el cuello hasta los hombros de su pareja, manteniéndolo en un limbo entre el placer y la expectación al menear sus caderas sobre él.

— ¿Falda y tacones? — Interrogó, dejando que sus diestros dedos se encargaran de desanudar la corbata — ¿O falda, tacones y medias...?

—¿Podrías...? —Le cogió fuerte la cadera —. ¿Todo?

— Podría...si los tuviera a la mano — provocó, tratando de suprimir los estremecimientos que azotaban su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

—En la habitación, en el armario —Sebastian suspiró besándole con pasión —. Ve, sólo tengo que checar la correspondencia.

— ¿Quieres que te espere en la cama...? — Kurt no le dio tiempo para contestar, tomándolo de las mejillas para dejar que su lengua se internase en aquella cavidad, dejando morir entre sus lenguas gemidos conjuntos — ¿O quieres que baje?

—¿Adónde? —Sebastian seguía moviéndose sugerente —. ¿A mi polla? ¿Para qué tu dulce boca me chupe la polla? —Gimió —. Vete a la habitación. Necesito verte en ligero.

— ¿Seguro...? — Kurt se retiró del regazo de Sebastian haciendo alarde de lo elásticas que eran sus piernas. Se saboreó el gemido necesitado de Smythe cuando, en vez de alejarse, situó ambas manos en los tensos muslos y se acuclilló frente a sus piernas, relamiéndose los labios con gesto lascivo al contemplar el exquisito bulto que se vislumbraba bajo la tela del pantalón — ¿No quieres que te ayude con ésto...?

—Vete a la habitación, desnúdate para mí y usa el consolador que está en la cómoda —Sebastian ordenó —. Necesito verte así ahora.

Kurt frunció la nariz pero no dijo más. Con un gesto falsamente ofendido se levantó con toda la gracia de la que era poseedor. Se inclinó sobre la oreja de su prometido y le murmuró un 'no tardes' que se perdía entre una petición y una orden seductora, contoneando las caderas marcadamente hasta que la puerta se cerró tras su espalda.

Sebastian cerró los ojos y se echo hacia atrás en su silla mientras pensaba si masturbarse o no. Sabía que poco iba durar sino terminaba primero, sonrió porque pensaba en Kurt con su boca y haciéndole terminar. Se apresuro a abrir la correspondencia, cuentas que pagar, promociones de inversiones y luego un sobre amarillo con una memoria en el interior.

Sebastian miró el sospechoso sobre que no tenía remitente, pensó en tirar la memoria pero le pico la curiosidad. Primero reviso que no tuviera ningún virus y luego checó el contenido. Era un vídeo. Le pareció muy extraño pero aún así empezó a reproducirlo.

Abrió la boca porque no podía respirar, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla derecha mientras seguía con la mirada fija a la pantalla. Segundo a segundo, sin parpadear, sin decir más y sin poder respirar porque el dolor le impedía hacerlo. Sentía como si le hubieran desgarrado el corazón de un tajo. Veía a su novio, al amor de su vida y a su mejor amigo.

Eran besos, era pasión... Sebastian no podía parar, no podía dejar de doler como Kurt se entregaba tan dispuesto a Dave. Lo besaba... lo besaba como... era un idiota. Claro que Kurt deseaba a Dave. Había sido tan imbécil, un pendejo total, les había dado tiempo y días para conocerse. Había confiado en Dave, y justo en ese momento recordaba a la perfección las miradas y las sonrisas que Kurt le daba a Dave. Sebastian rugió de furia y de dolor.

Tiró violentamente la computadora, se sentía como una fiera herida. Sin pensarlo, rompió la vitrina de las armas con un puñetazo sin percatarse que se había cortado la piel y que había rastros del vidrio. Cogió una de las armas y la cargo. Lloraba en silencio, lloraba como un hombre que lo había perdido todo en un segundo.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras y fue directamente a la habitación de Dave. Golpeó fuerte, más fuerte, hasta que grito.

—¡Te voy a matar como el maldito perro que eres! —Sebastian voló la chapa con un balazo.

Dave estaba con los pantalones abiertos, la camisa abierta y con Blaine dispuesto en cuatro sobre la cama. Sebastian estaba asqueado de la imagen, de pensar en su Kurt... así de sumiso... así de entregado.

—Sebastian... ¿qué...

—Eres un hijo de perra. Un desgraciado, mentiroso y vil —le apuntó con el arma —. Siendo mi amigo, mi hermano... — Sebastian lloraba —. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué me lo quitaste? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—No sé a que te refieres... Rett...

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! No cuando te revolcaste con Kurt como un perro —Sebastian le apuntó de nuevo y Dave bajó las manos.

—¿Qué...? — Aquel comentario había sacado a Blaine de la estupefacción en la que se había inmerso cuando vio a Sebastian aparecer con el arma. — ¿Dave...? ¿De qué habla Sebastian...? — Murmuró confuso tras haberse interpuesto entre su esposo y el cañón de la pistola por inercia.

—Anda hijo de puta, dile la verdad. Dile que te follaste a Kurt. Que lo has estado haciendo desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Dile como hacías que Kurt tomará tu polla —el decirlo le dolió hasta el alma, era como abrirse el corazón y dejarse desangrar.

—Blaine... —Dave boqueó llorando también —. No fue así. Nosotros... fue por ustedes.

—¿...Por nosotros...? — Anderson jadeó, repitiendo las palabras soltadas por David como un mantra. En esos instantes algo dentro de él se rompió mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos y un coraje helado lo abrazaba recelosamente con sus garras, provocando que las palabras se atoraran en su garganta mientras un sentimiento de ira, decepción y traición lo carcomían lenta y dolorosamente — ¿Entonces...?

Sebastian cogió el arma por la punta y con la cacha le volteó el rostro a Dave abriéndole la ceja mientras el grito amortiguado de Blaine retumbaba en sus oídos. Le dio un puñetazo limpió en el abdomen y luego un derechazo más en la cara, haciéndole caer, pero Sebastian lo levantó estampándolo en la pared de la habitación.

—¿Entonces? Entonces éste es un hijo de la gran puta que no se detuvo a pesar de saber que Kurt era el amor de mi vida —Sebastian lo volvió a empujar violentamente sobre la pared —. Se acostó con todos. Conmigo, contigo, con Trent, con miles de chiquillos que a penas y eran mayores de edad y con... Kurt.

Blaine boqueó, no quería escuchar eso. No pudo haber ocurrido aquello. Quería gritarle a Sebastian que era un mentiroso, que se detuviera. Quería abandonar la cama y empujarlo, gritarle que se detuviera y asestarle un limpio y fuerte golpe en la quijada para acallar sus blasfemias. Pero no pudo. Sus miembros, congelados e inutilizados, no le respondían. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver y escuchar, contemplar como cada golpe mallugaba un poco más la piel de David. Pero lo peor era saber que su esposo no se defendía; eso y la mirada de dolor y culpabilidad en su rostro…aquella que afirmaba cada embestida, aquella que aceptaba la tunda como si la mereciera…porque lo había hecho…había hecho todo eso…

El ex Anderson intentó hablar cuando el sonido de pasos y un grito advirtieron la llegada de un nuevo 'actor'. Kurt entró en escena despeinado, vistiendo una camisa de botones y unos pantalones de mezclilla rojos pegados que pretendían ocultar las medias que se escondían debajo.

El moreno sintió como toda su sangre bullía, haciéndole ver rojo. Kurt respiraba agitado, sus ojos abiertos con desmesura sin dar crédito a la imagen surrealista que se desarrollaba en el interior — ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! — Hummel exclamó cuando notó el arma, la sangre y el cuerpo mallugado de David siendo apenas sostenido por los brazos de su prometido y con Blaine sobre la cama, mirándole a él con una expresión que jamás pensó verle — ¿Qué hace un arma aquí?

—¿Están todos bien? — El moreno sintió como la rabia y el dolor de la provocara que su sangre bullera, haciéndole ver todo rojo. Kurt respiraba agitado, sus ojos abiertos con desmesura sin dar crédito a la imagen surrealista que se desarrollaba en el interior — ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! — Hummel exclamó al notar el arma, la sangre y el cuerpo desmadejado de David siendo apenas sostenido por los brazos de Sebastian y con Blaine sobre la cama, observándole con una mirada que podría considerar de todo menos amigable — ¿Qué hace un arma aquí?

Sebastian soltó a Dave que estaba con toda la cara ensangrentada y apenas recuperando el aliento. Miró a Kurt con la decepción más grande del mundo marcada en sus ojos, de nuevo las imágenes en su cabeza, la forma de Kurt de dejarse hacer. Empuñó sus manos con rabia y luego le dio un revés a Kurt con toda sus fuerzas dejando marcado el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de Hummel.

—Tú no sabes que es amar. Te aprovechaste de mi amor —Sebastian se quebraba en llanto —. Con tus mentiras me has dejado muerto en vida el corazón —lo cogió con fuerza por los hombros —. ¿Cómo pudiste besarlo a él y luego besarme a mí? Tu traición... me ha desgarrado el alma. Me has envenenado al aire y me has matado la esperanza.

Si a Kurt le quedaba alguna duda de lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación, la mano de Sebastian tatuada en su mejilla y aquellas palabras desgarradoras y cargadas de dolor se lo habían terminado de dejar en claro. Pasó saliva ruidosa, casi dolorosamente, abriendo la boca únicamente para volverla a cerrar. Traición...Volvió a boquear. Quería negar aquellas palabras, recriminarle que se trataban nada más ni nada menos que de calumnias injustificadas, de sinsentidos provocados por una mentira sin fundamentos. Pero no podía…no cuando cada una de aquellas quejas tenían razón de ser. Hummel recorrió con pesar las facciones de Sebastian. Cada lágrima que se acumulaba en aquellos ojos oliva que tanto amaba se enterraba cual estaca helada en su pecho, obligándolo a bajar la mirada, incapaz de tener el valor suficiente para sostenérsela.

— Sebastian... — Kurt se maldijo por lo rotas que las palabras habían manado de su garganta. Trató de alzar los brazos, de tocar con sus dedos las manos de su prometido. Estaban temblorosas, apretadas duramente sobre sus hombros. Kurt podía visualizar como diez pequeños cardenales adornarían su piel lechosa en cuestión de horas — No es...no es lo que parece...por favor...por favor, escúchame — imploró bebiéndose su propio llanto.

—Vete a la mierda —Sebastian quitó su brazo y estaba a punto da darle otro golpe cuando una mano lo detuvo. Dave seguía sangrando de la ceja pero se veía mucho mejor.

—Basta ya Sebastian —Smythe sonrió y empujó a Kurt hacia Dave.

—Claro. El gran caballero, el gran hombre. El amo y señor. El que tenía que poseer todo y a todos. Debería matarte como el perro que eres.

— Sebastian... — Kurt le llamó apartándose presuroso del pecho de David — Dave y yo no somos nada. Pasara lo que pasara antes…Tienes que escucharme… — Hummel se apresuro, tratando de que sus dedos alcanzaran a Smythe — Puedes...mándame a la mierda tanto como quieras, pero primero escúchame, por favor.

—Que te escuche él —señaló a Blaine que seguía mudo, a pesar de que su rostro había enrojecido —. A mi me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decirme.

— Sebastian... — No podía dejarlo ir, se repitió Kurt con desesperación mientras ignoraba el comentario de Sebastian. Tenía que aparentar firmeza, debía calmarse, debía intentar hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que el miedo y el dolor de perderlo lo orillaran a cometer alguna estupidez. Contuvo el aliento cuando logró tomarle de la mano, tratando de aferrarse a la poca esperanza que le quedaba y buscando en esos ojos olivo algo que no fuera dolor, decepción o tristeza... y repudio — Fue un error, David y yo. Fue por...por ira y coraje y ganas de lastimar y...¡Fue antes de que tú y yo regresáramos, Sebastian! ¡No lo he tocado desde…!

—Suéltame antes de que te tumbe los dientes —Sebastian empujó de nuevo a Kurt quien cayó en el suelo. Cogió una de las batas y se la arrojó a Blaine —. ¿Piensas quedarte a hacer el trío con estos pendejos? —Le preguntó.

Anderson despegó sus ojos oro del que se dijo ser su mejor amigo para encarar al dueño de la voz que le llamó. Contempló a Sebastian por largos segundos antes de hacer lo propio con Dave. Dolía, se descubrió pensando torpemente mientras apretaba la mandíbula en un vano intento por controlar los gritos que se conglomeraban en su garganta. Quería saltar de la cama y sacudir a Dave e interrogarlo del por qué. Quería agarrar a Hummel por la camisa y golpearlo hasta que no pudiera más; pero de lo único de lo que fue capaz fue el tomar la tela ofrecida con gesto mudo y envolver con ella su cuerpo desnudo, bajándose de la cama y dejando que su cuerpo avanzara hasta la puerta.

Pero se permitió cambiar de destino.

Con pasos inquietos y desesperados se dirigió hasta Kurt y lo tomó por la camisa. Le contempló con sus ojos inyectados de impotencia, de decepción, de ira, de dolor, de miedo… Y le asestó un fiero golpe en el vientre, esperando que se quedara sin aliento, que cayera de rodillas, que pidiera perdón…que sintiera cuando menos una pizca de aquel sufrimiento que le estaba infringiendo.

Cuando terminó con Kurt sus pies lo llevaron hasta Dave, quedando situados a un palmo de distancia. Su corazón se había partido en dos tratando de tomar partido. Por una parte pensaba que se lo merecía. Quería gritarle, recriminarle, recordarle todas aquellas palabras donde Dave le había desmentido su interés hacia su amigo antes de retarlo a que las repitiera; los dioses sabían que lo deseaba y tantos sentimientos negativos le perturbaron. Pero al mismo tiempo quería acuclillarse al lado de David y limpiar la sangre, quería mirarlo y preguntarle todo…

— ¿Por qué? — Anderson se reprendió cuando su voz, en vez de manar fría e inflexible, salió quebradiza, jadeante, apenas audible por los insoportables sentimientos que trataba de controlar.

—Blaine... eso que sucedió fue enfermo, fue un error. No fue nada mas que dolor y rabia, un acto carente de sentido y era sólo porque él... tú estabas en él, podía tenerte a ti en su...

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen que decir? —Sebastian rió histérico —. No puedo verles más... por última vez ¿te vas o te quedas? —Sebastian le preguntó claramente a Blaine.

Anderson le sostuvo la mirada antes de apretar los labios en una fina línea. La sola idea de estar en el mismo lugar que Kurt lo hacía temblar de la ira y estaba seguro de que si no se marchaba su máscara de impasibilidad caería echa pedazos.

— Te escucharé... — Anderson se alejó un par de pasos más, imponiendo distancia entre él y Dave como si temiera de él. De flaquear, de caer — Pero …no hoy...

Sebastian negó cogiendo la mano de Blaine y sacándolo de la habitación. Dave boqueó mientras rompía en llanto sin poder detenerse.

Kurt jadeó, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas en algún punto de aquella surrealista escena. Miró a Dave destrozado y tragó saliva, tratando de moverse. Tenía que ponerse de pie, buscar a Sebastian, obligarlo a que le escuchase, a que le diera una oportunidad...pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejar que los sollozos se apoderaran de él mientras se preguntaba en qué punto su vida había pasado de la perfección al desastre.

* * *

**_Dos más y se acaba._**


	29. Chapter 29

El lugar estaba a oscuras, sólo estaban las cortinas rojas y las luces que las iluminaban por fuera. Blaine estaba en automático pero Sebastian no, su sangre hervía, su corazón estaba sangrando y el veneno de su vida lo estaba matando. Miró a Blaine y lo cogió por la cintura con violencia. Luego lo beso sin decir mas. Aún lloraba pero se obligó a seguir besándole al tirarlo sobre colchón.

Contrario a todo pronóstico Blaine no se apartó. Apenas la lengua de Sebastian buscaba abrirse paso en su boca Anderson se la ofreció de buena gana, apresurándose a saborear la sal del llanto mientras ambos músculos danzaban frenéticamente el uno con el otro. Las manos recorrieron, tiraron, rasgaron. Las prendas volaron, los botones saltaron y los jadeos impregnaron el aire, tratando de ignorar lo denso que estaba, de alejar de sus mentes pensamientos que se repetían en sus cabezas como películas rayadas.

Blaine arañó el pecho de Sebastian cuando éste quedó libre de la camisa y trató de silenciar el grito de dolor que pugnó por salir cuando los dientes marcaron su cuello con deseos de lastimar.

Pero fue cuando la atrevida y ansiosa mano de Sebastian dio un descuidado apretón a la entrepierna estimulada de Blaine que éste cayó en cuenta del error del que estaba siendo participe. Con premura alzó ambos brazos y empujó a Sebastian, saltando hacia atrás, ignorando el sudor frío que bajaba por su espalda.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?! — Blaine reclamó, horrorizado — No…¡¿qué estábamos haciendo?! ¡No es correcto! — Bramó, furioso con la suricata, consigo mismo — ¡Sabes que estoy casado, Sebastian!

—¿Crees que le importa? En este momento debe estar revolcándose con Kurt —Sebastian se levantó cogiendo a Blaine por la cintura de nuevo, inclinándose sobre el pecho trigueño y atrapando con los labios el oscuro pezón que quedó libre tras abrirle la bata.

— ¡No! ¡No lo está! — exclamó a pesar de que una parte de su cerebro se preguntaba muy seriamente si estaba completamente seguro de sus palabras — ¡No puede estar... No puede estar acostándose con...con él! ¡Y déjame, Smythe! — replicó tratando de apartarlo.

—Eres tan estúpido —Sebastian se apartó, abandonando a Anderson en la cama para colocar el USB en el puerto de su pantalla y esperar a que el video se reprodujera. Un gesto amargo decoró sus labios cuando los ojos dorados contemplaron 'aquello' en alta definición —. Míralos —lo cogió del brazo obligándolo a ver —. ¡Mira como se tocan! ¡Cómo parecen dos perros en celo! —Sebastian rompió en llanto —. Mira como el amor de mi vida se ofrece generoso para otro —Sebastian se sentía el hombre más desgraciado del mundo —. Ve cómo se tocan, cómo se lo pide...

Y Blaine lo miraba...lo veía todo mientras sus ojos se abrían con desmesura y boqueaba, incrédulo. De un momento a otro todas aquellas inseguridades alguna vez olvidadas retornaron mientras él se caía en pedazos conforme el video avanzaba.

Blaine siempre había sabido que Kurt era completamente el tipo de su marido: delgado, osado, sexy, de piernas largas y un buen trasero, y en aquel repugnante video lo demostraba: La forma en la que se besaban, en la que se revolcaban; la manera en la que Dave lo tomaba de las caderas, en la que lo miraba, en la que lo penetraba sin vacilaciones, impregnando cada acción con desbordante pasión...Cada imagen, cada reproducción era recibida como una nueva tortura, trazando dolorosos surcos en su maltrecho corazón. Aquello era demasiado…no quería sentir como su mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos, como le arrancaban el corazón del pecho y lo aplastaban inclemente frente a sus ojos...no quería escuchar esos gemidos, ni ver esas expresiones de placer que Blaine, temía, Dave jamás hubiera tenido consigo.

Inseguridades, miedos, temores, todos se entremezclaban con el sonido de su mundo quebrándose y los gemidos ansiosos de Kurt de fondo.

—No, no. Abre los ojos y mira —Sebastian lo obligó cogiéndole del cuello y haciendo que abriera los ojos —. Hazlo y dime ¿por qué ellos si y tú y yo no?

— Suéltame... — exigió con una voz que más sonaba a plegaria.

—¿Lo escuchas? ¿Gime así contigo? ¿Te toma así? ¿Te hace rogar así?

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó desesperado, haciendo lo posible por tratar de ignorar la voz ponzoñosa de Sebastian envenenando su pensamiento. No necesitaba más incentivos para que su cabeza formulara imágenes nuevas de David y Kurt. De la polla de su esposo penetrando la boca de Hummel mientras éste rogaba por más. Se odió un poco más cuando su traicionera cabeza trató de buscar en su registro la expresión de Dave en pleno orgasmo y trató de compararla con el rostro que se veía en la pantalla, avivando sus ganas de romperle la boca a Sebastian, o a Kurt…antes de reflexionar seriamente que tan bueno era él en la cama…

Sebastian lo empujo, estaba destruido y ya no quería seguir más con eso.

—Olvídalo. No puedo seguir viendo eso —Sebastian apagó la televisión —. Ojalá pudiera ser tan idiota como tú...

— No soy idiota... — Blaine replicó agradeciendo silenciosamente que las imágenes y los sonidos de aquella maldita cinta se hubieran detenido —.

—Mañana esto no va a significar nada para ti. Lo vas a perdonar como si nada y seguirás siendo el señor Karofsky sin más.

— ¿Crees que no va a significar nada para mí? — Blaine trataba de contenerse para no gritar, para no maldecir, para no expresar todo lo que sentía en ese preciso instante. En vez de explotar respiró y suspiró, dejando que el dolor de cabeza que lo acosaba lo dejara caer sobre el colchón sin fuerza y palmear el lugar a su costado, encogiéndose lo suficiente para abrazar sus piernas y mirar sus manos, buscando que palabras serían las adecuadas para aquel momento — Escucha…necesito escucharlo. Escuchar de la boca de Dave lo que pasó — se mordió el labio, abriendo y cerrando los puños al notar que sus nudillos estaban blancos — Tengo miedo…ni siquiera puedo asegurar que Dave no ha estado con Kurt otra vez, o que no lo ha besado. Y quiero saber si eso…si lo que hicieron significó algo. Además, no tendría autoridad alguna de reclamarle a Dave que se cogió a mi mejor amigo si yo hago exactamente lo mismo — Pero Blaine casi escupió las palabras 'mejor amigo'.

—¿Hacer lo mismo? No te confundas. Ellos hicieron el amor. Nosotros íbamos a follar. Te puedes quedar aquí, yo me voy. Mandaré a alguien que te traiga algo de ropa.

— No hicieron el amor — Blaine afirmó con una seguridad que no poseía— ¿Y a dónde irás? ¿No piensas escucharlo?

—No sé. No puedo estar aquí. Esta iba a ser nuestra casa —Sebastian rió amargamente —. No sé ni siquiera porque te traje conmigo —le dio su móvil —, puedes llamarle si quieres. Que venga por ti.

— ¿Iba a ser? — Blaine alargó la mano pero no tomó el móvil, sino la muñeca de Smythe, frunciendo el entrecejo — ¿En serio no piensas escucharlo? — Y Blaine sintió que su supuesto amigo se lo merecía. Por un segundo pensó dejar que Sebastian se fuera, que Kurt recibiera su merecido; pero ese pensamiento frío y egoísta lo guardó para sí.

—¿Para qué? Él tiene lo que quiere y Karofsky también. Los puede tener a los dos, desde hace años se estaba preparando para tener un harem y ahora casi lo tiene. Tal vez visite a Azimio para decirle que envíe a Trent con Dave para que tenga a los tres.

— El es tu prometido, ¿no? — fue su respuesta mientras fruncía los labios y apretaba la muñeca de Sebastian con más fuerza — Lo amas, ¿no? Dejó a su familia atrás para estar contigo. Dejó sus comodidades para recuperarte. Cuando menos una buena excusa debe de tener.

—Mira Anderson —Sebastian se sentó a su lado y suspiró pesadamente —, justo ahora no quiero verlo. Confiaba como un bruto en ellos y fue ciego y tonto. Soy un animal herido que sangra y que quiere sacar todo ese veneno. Pero sabes, vete. Habla con él y perdónalo. En serio, no debí apartarte de él. Lo lamento.

El moreno lo contempló en silencio por lo que parecieron horas antes de alargar su mano hasta él y acunar la mejilla de Sebastian. Aprovechando la sorpresa reflejada en los dolidos ojos verdes Blaine se inclinó hasta él y lo besó. Fue un beso lento, corto y superficial que poco a poco se transformó en uno más cadencioso, necesitado y devorador. Cuando el ambiente se empezó a caldear Anderson se apartó tan pronto como se acercó, tratando de ofrecerle a Sebastian una sonrisa que esperaba, pareciera relajada.

—¿Por qué? Hace un momento parecías muy seguro de no querer follar conmigo.

— ¿Desde cuando un beso tiene la misma connotación de 'follar'? — Negó ante su pobre intento de bromear. Sabía que ese beso no había sido propiamente casto — No voy a traicionarlo acostándome contigo, pero puede que lo necesitaras. Que ambos lo necesitáramos.

—¿Viste el video? Se besaron y luego mágicamente tuvieron un polvazo —Sebastian dejó caer su espalda en la cama —. Está es la primera vez que intercambiamos más que un simple saludo.

— No pienso tener un polvazo contigo ni aunque me paguen — se dejó caer a su lado, sorprendiendo a Smythe cuando se arrimó lo suficiente para acurrucarse en su pecho — Pero concuerdo. Y desde que pasó todo del reencuentro apenas hemos querido vernos las caras.

Sebastian lo abrazó y lo apretó a su pecho sólo por las ganas de sentir a alguien que podía darle afecto y tranquilidad. Extrañamente la presencia de Blaine le daba serenidad.

—Dave... —dijo un gran rato después —Él... conmigo fue... siempre bueno... en la cama quiero decir. Pero nunca sentí lo que siento con Kurt.

La tensión que Sebastian pudo sentir el cuerpo de Blaine cuando nombró a su amigo se disolvió entre sus dedos. Los ojos amarillos de Anderson le contemplaron curiosos antes de bajar el rostro nuevamente y restregarlo contra el pecho plano de Smythe. Blaine se hizo una nota mental de lo distintos que se sentían ambos cuerpos, y de las sensaciones que les despertaba cada uno.

— Lo mismo me pasó con Kurt... — Blaine admitió al cabo de varios minutos de sepulcral silencio, dejando sus dedos acariciar ausente el pecho plano — Yo...Kurt y yo también nos acostamos...un par de veces

Sebastian sonrió triste. Se levantó de la cama arrojando el saco, el pantalón, haciendo trizas su camisa. Se desnudo completamente, abrió las cobijas e invitó a Blaine para que se acurrucara con él

Tiempo le faltó a Anderson para quitarse los zapatos que traía puestos y acomodarse al lado de Sebastian casi de un brinco, dejando que un suave suspiro manara de su boca ante la sensación de otra piel rozándose contra la suya. En ese momento no le importaba lo surrealista del momento, ni lo que podría ocurrir después de eso; sólo necesitaba descansar...

—Kurt me hizo el traje y escogió la camisa junto que todo lo demás. Hasta los zapatos son obra suya —Sebastian negó —. Sabía que había acostado con Samuel y contigo. Yo lo hice con Alan. Lo suyo con David es distinto. Es recordar que él siempre fue su tipo. Es saber que mi mejor amigo, mi hermano... conoce a mi amor desnudo, que sabe como besa, como la chupa, como se dilatan sus ojos cuando tiene un orgasmo.

— Kurt también fue siempre del tipo de Dave. — Blaine murmuró con voz sombría — años atrás le daba más importancia que ahora. Luego lo olvidé y Dave sólo demostraba interés hacia mí. No sé que pasó, pero aunque seguramente perdone a Dave, siento que tomará algo de tiempo antes de que las cosas regresen a la normalidad. Con él y con Kurt — Si es que algún día

—Kurt... siempre tan perfecto y orgulloso —Sebastian se sentía tan triste. Tan mal y lleno de dolor —. Se lo iba a pedir hoy... que se casará conmigo quiero decir.

— ¿Hoy?! — Blaine boqueò. Esa noche estaba llena de sorpresas, reflexionò para sì — ...¿y ahora...? —

—No sé —cerró los ojos —. Sólo cierro los ojos y veo a Kurt besando a Dave. ¿Ya notaste que la tiene más grande que yo? —Preguntó sinceramente.

— ¿Crees que eso importa? — Blaine ignorò la mirada severa y el orgullo herido de Smythe — Es decir, Kurt está contigo por todo. Y que le gustas fìsicamente hablando tambièn.

—Pero lo es y lo sabes. No me vengas con tus bobadas de niño pequeño.

— No te digo que no lo sea — Blaine soltó a pesar de que el solo comentario lo hizo sentirse culpable — Sólo te digo que eso no te debería importar.

—Mi novio sintió esa polla. ¿Crees que me pudo haber comparado?

— Pudo...no sé — Blaine admitió a regañadientes ante la mirada pesada de Sebastian. A Kurt le gustaría decir que no pero él había conocido a Hummel en sus peores días, donde no le importaba admitir cual de sus amantes tenía mejores o peores atributos.

—¿Ves? No puedo vivir con eso. No puedo simplemente dejar de pensar en eso que paso entre ellos y como se sintieron. Tú porque siempre has tenido la sangre densa y eres un pecho frío cualquiera pero a mi me carcome el alma.

— ¿Cómo que pecho frío cualquiera? — Anderson replicó ofendido — David es mi esposo ahora, un esposo del que me entero, se acostó con mi mejor amigo. Con un amigo que es completa y absolutamente su tipo; con el que pasa horas metido trabajando a solas, y que a veces no me contesta por estar con él. ¿Crees que no me rompo la cabeza con ello? ¿Qué no me duele? ¿Qué puedo dejarlo pasar tan fácil? — Anderson boqueó — Pero aún y cuando me duela quiero saberlo todo de golpe. Quiero preguntarle si ha pensado en...acostarse de nuevo con Kurt, que si le gustó, por qué lo hizo, que tanto. Quiero saberlo todo para sacarlo de mi organismo e intentar no pensar en ello; pero yo sé, y Dave seguramente está consiente, que no volveré a sentirme ni cómodo ni seguro cuando él y Kurt estén a solas...como que tampoco los dejaré tranquilos si lo están.

Sebastian se abrazó a Blaine pensando en lo que le decía. Su estómago dolía imaginando a Dave follando a Kurt en su taller, sobre aquellas telas carísimas que él había escogido. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que escuchar toda la verdad.

—Hablaremos con ellos...

Blaine cabeceó correspondiendo el abrazo con más fuerza de la que debería.

— Odio ésto — Jadeó frustrado, dejando que sus uñas arañaran la piel de la espalda blanca mientras sus ojos volvían a inundarse de lágrimas por el simple recuerdo — ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué ahora...?! Todo parece una mala broma...

—Fue Alan —Sebastian fue contundente —. Lo hizo para demostrarme que nunca pude hacerlo feliz... sexualmente hablando. Con esto me reprocha que Dave si pudo ser un tigre con todo mundo y yo no. Siempre fui frío, distante... gris.

— No con Kurt — Blaine le aseguró, tomándose su tiempo para carraspear y murmurar — ¿Te contó del porqué él y yo nos terminamos acostando juntos?

—No. En realidad nunca pregunté. Supuse que era por cumplir su fantasía adolescente. Cómo te deseaba cuando estábamos en Lima...

—No fue por eso — Blaine rió nervioso ante aquella aclaración, tratando de ignorarla — Era porque él y yo sabíamos lo que habíamos perdido. Nadie en nuestras familias, hasta ahora, supo que tan metidos los teníamos en la piel. Kurt estaba desesperado por tenerte de vuelta y yo, por tener a Dave. Nuestra primera vez fue cuando Kurt no pudo más con tu recuerdo. Quería sentirte, quería poder gritar tu nombre y que nadie le dijera nada, así que me dijo a mí más o menos la manera en la que le poseías y traté de imitarte. Y para Kurt siempre fuiste alguien apasionado y abrazador.

—Eso es... lindo pero muy enfermo. No quiero volver a estar sin Kurt...

— No estés sin él. Tranquilicémonos y dejemos que hablen. Tal vez te cueste, pero si lo amas, lo perdonarás.

—Soy un pendejo que ya lo perdono. Pero... solo duele mucho... demasiado

Blaine asintiò dándole la palabra, acariciándole la espalda y alzando el rostro para volverlo a besar. Sin más guardò silencio ybse dedicò a mimar, tratando de buacar en las caricias que le impartìa, algo de consuelo

* * *

Kurt no supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido antes de lograr escapar de su estupor; de lo único que estaba seguro es que su rostro estaba surcado por lágrimas y que el remordimiento le carcomía las entrañas. Le echó un vistazo a la puerta por una última vez antes de intentar ponerse de pie, lográndolo con dificultad, dejando que sus pasos hicieran eco sobre la cara alfombra mientras acortaba las distancias que le separaban a él de su compañero de penas.

Quiso limpiarse el rostro pero no se sintió con las energías suficientes para eso. Mientras avanzaba hasta David su cabeza se empeñaba a revivir la tormentosa noche como si de una película rayada se tratase. La expresión de Sebastian, sus facciones deformadas por la decepción, el dolor, el rencor, la traición y la pena, sus palabras soltadas con mordacidad, con rencor, con unas ganas inmensas de llorar...todas y cada una de ellas le perseguían, lo acosaban, le recordaban su estupidez y castigaban su falta de cordura, o su insensatez por no haber hablado con él primer.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Kurt había topado con el cuerpo de David. Bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, pudiendo saborear el dolor de Karofsky. Sin mediar palabras le tendió la mano, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente, pero cuando al cabo de un par de minutos el dueño de la casa no respondía, optó por ofrecerle un cariñoso apretón en el hombro, recordándole que no estaba solo.

Si alguien pudiera verle el rostro a Dave recordaría la primera escena de Serpico. Sentía el sabor ferroso en su boca peleando con lo salado de sus lágrimas y el dolor que le impedía respirar bien. Sabía que Blaine lo iba a perdonar, era tan bueno que no podía hacer menos. Pero Sebastian, había arruinado las cosas con Sebastian, lo había lastimado en lo más profundo de su ser y no había disculpa para ello.

—Van a regresar mañana. Blaine lo hará regresar, lo sé —Dave se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa manchandola de sangre.

Kurt asintió cautelosamente. Sentía que no era capaz de articular palabra. Una parte de su cabeza estaba convencida del poder de convencimiento de su amigo, o ex amigo; y la otra repetía en su cabeza, con pesarosa insistencia, la expresión y palabras soltadas por su herida pareja. Repentinamente una duda saltó a su cabeza y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más insoportable, boqueando las veces que fueran suficientes antes de empujar las palabras fuera de su boca.

— ¿Crees...? — Apretó los labios, obligándose a hablar — Sebastian estaba muy molesto. Muy...herido — jadeó, esperando que con ello David captara lo que intentaba decirle.

—¿Qué? —Dave no dejaba de sangrar de la ceja. Tal vez iba a necesitar algunos puntos pero eso poco le importaba.

— Vamos a que Thad te revise. Verte sangrar me está mareando — replicó, ofuscado. Incapaz de soportar la imagen mental que saltaba a su cabeza mientras intentaba comunicarse con David

—No. Estoy bien...

— Puedo jurar que la herida de la boca y la ceja son lo de menos. Llamaré a Thad para que venga a revisarte — Hummel insistió.

Thad llegó varios minutos después, sin preguntar reviso a Dave. Le ordeno lavarse el rostro. Le desinfecto la ceja y empezó a suturarla. En la boca sólo le dio unas banditas y luego se marcho.

—Hace un momento me preguntaste si yo creía que...

Kurt se estremeció en su sitio, pero no dijo nada. Le permitió al silencio ser el tercer partícipe de aquel incómodo momento antes de aventurarse a preguntar, a pesar de sentir el corazón en la garganta.

— ¿Crees que hayan estado juntos? — Soltó a bocajarro, las manos cerradas en puños y los párpados apretados — No puedo evitar pensarlo, y me...hierve la sangre la idea pero...es una posibilidad — admitió con pesadez.

—No —Dave habló con toda confianza —. Blaine no se lo va a tirar aunque Sebastian quiera.

— Tú y yo pensábamos lo mismo el uno del otro y mira como terminamos — Kurt soltó con amargura.

—Conozco a Blaine. Él perdería un testículo antes de engañarme —Dave se quitó la camisa —. Sebastian lo intentará porque querrá sacarse el dolor pero Blaine le dirá que jamás se acostaría con él.

Kurt lo miró sin decir nada. Conocía a Blaine y sabía que el hombre era un perro pulgoso, pero leal. Tal como también sabía que Sebastian iba a intentar arrancarse del pecho el sabor a traición y a decepción tratando de infringir un daño similar. Y Kurt no podía quejarse, no podría gritarle ni reclamarle porque él sabía que se lo había ganado a pulso.

—No quiero ni imaginarme a Sebastian besándolo...o tocándolo. Pero mi cabeza no está de acuerdo con mis deseos.

—Tus deseos están perdidos —Dave rio casi llorando —. Sebastian seguro lo beso

—Con toda la intención de encamarlo—Kurt jadeó, los celos, el dolor y la desesperanza apoderándose de él — Y más de una vez.

—Claro y jugar al dominante. A Rett le sale genial —Dave suspiró —. Realmente no importa. Como sea lo voy a perdonar. Así los vea en vivo follando.

—No digo que no lo vaya a perdonar. Pero duele pensarlo—Kurt musitó, rompiendo sus propias normas y pasándose la mano por el cabello, despeinándose más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sebastian no va a querer ni verme. Perdí a mi hermano —Dave ni siquiera pensaba en Blaine porque sabía que su esposo era bueno y lo escucharía pero Sebastian —. Sólo quiera poder hablar con él.

—Tal vez te escuche. No de buena gana, pero muy seguramente lo haga — Sin embargo lo que Kurt no podía afirmar, y muy seguramente David tenía presente, era que aunque su prometido lo escuchara no necesariamente significase que lo perdonaba.

—Kurt... lamento no haberme controlado. Pero en aquel momento añoraba tanto a Blaine y tú... olias a él... suena enfermo, ¿verdad?

— Ninguno de los dos se controló — Admitió, colocando su mano en la rodilla de Dave y dándole un afectuoso apretón — Yo accedí porque recordé que te habías acostado con Sebastian. Que aunque fuese algo ínfimo...—rió— Eso es todavía más enfermo que lo tuyo.

—En mi defensa diré que yo sólo le di las bases de lo dominante que eso. Lo demás lo fue desarrollando contigo —Dave empezaba a tener un terrible dolor se cabeza.

— Dominante, ¿conmigo? No te imaginas — Kurt trató de sonar bromista, dejando caer el peso de su cabeza sobre el hombro de Karofsky —No sé tú, pero yo no puedo más. No por hoy.

—Mirame, tu novio casi me mata —Dave abrazó fraternalmente —. Espero que no lleguen aquí a primera hora porque si nos ven así van a pesar lo peor.

— Y ni pensar el poner el cerrojo a la puerta. Capaz que piensan que fue por otras razones — Kurt negó, dejándose reconfortar por aquel contacto —. Vayamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

* * *

La mansión se alzaba imponentemente frente a ellos, pero ninguno hizo amago de moverse. La incertidumbre y el dolor habían congelado sus movimientos a pesar de que la curiosidad y el deseo de descubrir la verdad los habían arrastrado hasta allí.

Anderson desvio la mirada y contempló a su acompañante. Apenas despertaron tanto él como Sebastian se tomaron su tiempo para adecentarse. Ninguno dijo nada más que lo necesario la mayor parte del tiempo, compartiendo miradas cómplices, besos y apretones de mano mientras se duchaban, vestían o desayunaban.

A pesar de que una parte de su cerebro exigía control, el moreno no pudo evitar husmear cuanto podía. Smythe había confesado que esa era la casa donde planeaba vivir con Kurt después de que se casaran y, tras recorrerla con la mayor discreción posible, le aseguró que a su hermano le fascinaría.

— ¿Listo? — Lanzó la pregunta al aire, dejando que sus dedos buscaran con cierta necesidad la mano de Sebastian antes de proporcionarle un afectuoso apretón. Tal vez no era necesario, pero aquellos sentimientos que lo habían asaltado la noche anterior: el coraje, la incomprensión, el lascerante dolor y la traición volvieron a asaltarlo, carcomiéndoselo poco a poco, dispuestos a consumirlo lentamente mucho antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de lo que David tuviera que decirle.

— Sabes que quiero a esos bastardos aunque no se lo merecen — Sebastian giró su brazo para abrazar a Blaine por detrás —. Dave debe jurar que no te acostaste conmigo y que me rechazaste toda la noche.

— Dave me conoce bien — Blaine afirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro — Pero él no sabe que dormí contigo, y que no detuve tus besos después de nuestra conversación; y que yo mismo me aventuré a comenzar algunos.

—Por tú bien debe sospechar siempre. Como un consejo, nunca dejes que te sienta seguro. Porque en el momento en el que eso pase dejará de cuidarte y procurarte.

—¿En serio? —Blaine pareció impresionado, todavía más cuando Sebastian cabeceó en respuesta — Pero...¿qué no es bueno en una pareja la estabilidad? ¿Que él sepa que le pertenezco y él a mí. No digo que se vuelva aburrido y monótono, pero si que se mantenga en pie esa confianza

—Pequeño e inocente Blaine, David es un cazador. Es un enorme oso alfa que necesita ser domesticado. Ya no es el tierno y lindo oso de Lima. Olvídate de eso, porque el tipo se ha tirado a cuento hombre atractivo se le ha cruzado y si tú no le impones algún reto te tomará como un mueble más de su mansión. Sólo date tu lugar y no seas tan pecho frío por favor.

Anderson frunció los labios por el apelativo tan desagradable, pero asintió prestándole atención a las advertencias de Sebastian. Tal vez lo que él veía como lógico y común podrían resultar aburridos o sin sentidos para David. Se hizo una nota mental de hablar con él después de que todo se hubiera solucionado, esperando con ello conocer más de su esposo y de aquellos años donde estuvieron separados.

Salieron de la casa para subir al coche de Sebastian quien condujo muy tranquilo contándole a Blaine sobre su primer viaje en coche con Kurt cuando estuvieron en Lima. Tenía que admitir que amaba a Kurt desde hace mucho y que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior seguía imaginando un futuro con él.

Inmersos en anécdotas llegaron a su destino, pasando por el enrejado que se abrió al verlos llegar sin necesidad de que alguno dijera nada. Blaine no se dispuso a abandonar el auto hasta después de confesarle a Sebastian lo alegre que había estado Kurt cuando, tras su reencuentro, le había sorprendido con el auto que alguna vez tuvo en Lima.

— Llegamos — murmuró resaltando lo obvio, arriesgándose a que Sebastian formulara una broma por lo mismo — ¿Crees que nos estén esperando?

—Deben estar llorando en la recamara sino es que follaron por tristeza. Ya ves que eso se les da muy bien —ironizó bajando del coche.

— Preferiría descartar la primera opción. Estoy tratando de borrar de mi cabeza las imágenes que vimos ayer — frunció los labios mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

—Vamos —Sebastian negó abriendo la puerta de la casa dejando pasar a Blaine primero. En un día normal, Dave debería estar tomando su desayuno en la terraza principal pero casualmente ese día, tanto Kurt como Dave estaban en la sala esperando a su regreso.

Era como ver a dos perros rogando porque sus amos regresaran. La perfecta analogía para ese momento, pensó Sebastian.

— Regresamos — fue todo lo que Blaine fue capaz de articular mientras sus ojos buscaron los de David, evadiendo a drede los ojos de Kurt cuando sintió un fuego arder en su pecho, producto del coraje y los celos.

Hummel asintió mecánicamente, optando por ponerse de pie. Haciendo acopio de todo su coraje intentó encarar a Sebastian, buscando en ellos vestigios de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Blaine... —Sebastian se interpuso entre Blaine y David. Tenía miedo de que su pequeño compañero de desgracia cayera de inmediato en los brazos del gilipollas de su mejor amigo. Si a Trent le regalaba un yate cada que le ponía los cachos a Blaine por lo menos tenía que darle al mitad de su fortuna.

—No tan rápido osito. Venimos a hablar y tal vez si nos convencen nos quedemos. Sino nos vamos a mi casa a seguir con lo nuestro —Dave vio a Sebastian y luego a Blaine, dio paso hacia atrás sin decir nada.

Blaine le agradeció a Sebastian con un apretón de manos que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos espectadores. Kurt se mordió el interior de la mejilla ante tal acto de confianza pero asintió de mala gana, tratando de que su cabeza no volada demasiado alto en sucesos que seguramente no ocurrieron.

Tras invitarlos a tomar asiento Kurt fue el primero en comenzar con el relato. Les contó desde que habían llegado a Los Ángeles hasta sus intenciones de haber llamado a David y a Sebastian al estreno de la película. Ninguno se sorprendió, ni siquiera Blaine que se había tenido que habituar al carácter vengativo de su compañero por largos años, muy a pesar de que hubiera intentado mermarlos.

El actor también les hizo conocer de las intenciones de David por arruinar el estreno. Las amenazas, sus visitas donde habían terminado discutiendo, incluso con Kurt lanzándole un zapato y asestándole un par de golpes, tratando de descargar en él todo el coraje que sentía. Tras el día del estreno y el asunto del compromiso la situación se puso peor. Blaine abrió los ojos con desmesura cuando se enteró que todos aquellos problemas que Nick le había comentado que tenían con las casas productoras habían sido culpa de Dave y los hilos que movió para hacerlo posible.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Kurt continuó con su relato, diciéndoles que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia, el detonante que le hizo ir a buscar a David para vengarse de él, de sus estúpidas intenciones y métodos. Todo había comenzado con palabras mordaces, con deseos de muerte y decadencia; su tono de voz empezó a cambiar y las palabras se transformaron en gritos sazonados con golpes y amenazas, ambos buscando la manera de herir cuanto pudiera al otro. De lastimarlo, de hacerlo caer tan bajo como le fuese posible, que lo hiciera ser consiente de su soledad y su desdicha.

Y fue allí donde la historia comenzó a cambiar. En medio de aquellos deseos de muerte y venganza pensamientos fugaces cruzaron por sus cabezas: Kurt había añorado tener a Sebastian de alguna manera y había deseado encontrar en el cuerpo de Dave reminiscencias del sabor de los labios de Smythe, o de la forma en la que lo tocaba, o de las palabras que le murmuraba mientas estaban juntos; justo del mismo modo en el que David se había dejado arrastrar por el deseo y la desesperación, mismos que le cegaron y vieron a Kurt como un medio indirecto para tener nuevamente a Blaine, después de tantos años.

—Eso es bonito —Sebastian rompió el silencio mucho tiempo después —. Si, la añoranza y todo eso. Nosotros también los añoramos mucho anoche —fue irónico y venenoso —. Pero yo tengo mis dudas, no sé si Blaine también pero en lo personal, necesito respuestas.

— Haz tus preguntas — Kurt murmuro con tono arrepentido.

—¿Cómo fue besarlo? Y dime la verdad y no estupidez —Sebastian apremio. Dave sin embargo parecía sólo mirar a Blaine esperando alguna reacción, le dolía pensar que Blaine ni siquiera quería saber algo.

— Se sintió bien — Kurt admitió a pesar de que la mirada pesada de Anderson se concentró completamente en él — fue...desesperado y apasionado.

— ¿Era lo que esperabas? — Ambos se sorprendieron por la intervención de Blaine, pero el moreno retornó su mirada a David. Sonaba herido, molesto, inseguro...como si la siguiente respuesta pudiera decirle más de lo que se aparentaba — El estar con alguien que es de tu tipo...

—Fue bueno. Kurt tiene un encanto que lo hace distinto a los demás —Dave tragó saliva pero no se detuvo. Sabía que tenía que ser honesto con Blaine y con Sebastian.

— ¿En todo momento estuvieron pensando en nosotros? ¿O...después fue sólo el deseo...? — Blaine no sabía como culminar su pregunta. Sólo sabía que quería desviar la mirada e ignorar todas aquellas interrogantes que le carcomía el alma

—Kurt es espectacular. Es un hombre apasionado y terriblemente atrayente — Dave evitó el contacto visual con Sebastian y con Blaine para decir eso —. Pero aquello fue más que deseo, fue querer buscarte en él.

Aquella declaración le hizo apretar los labios y los puños, sintiendo unas ganas incontrolables de gritarle a David que si Kurt era tan maravilloso por qué no se había quedado con él. En cambio lo miró, lo miró con el rostro serio y los labios apretados, tratando de tomar en cuenta sólo la segunda parte de su respuesta a pesar de que él mismo sabía que era imposible.

—¿Te gustó más su polla que la mía? Digo, David es más grande que yo, más grueso que yo y tiene más dinero que yo. Lo último te lo digo por si te importa — Sebastian estaba siendo un bruto y no le importaba

— ¿Qué? — Kurt no sabía si sentirse impresionado u ofendido, frunciendo sutilmente la nariz — ¿Qué tiene que ver el pene de David con todo esto?

—Limítate a responder Hummel, ¿o quieres que me imagine la respuesta? —Sebastian no le había hablado a Kurt así desde Lima.

— Si, David la tiene más grande, y más gruesa, y su dinero me importa una mierda; pero no. No me gustó más — La respuesta de Kurt trató de sonar diría y firme pese a que ser llamado 'Hummel' por Sebastian hubiera sido un duro golpe al alma —. Pero me gustó.

—A todos nos gusta con Dave —Sebastian miró a su mejor amigo —. ¿No te da gusto ser un semental? Ey, podrías poner tu banco de esperma. Seguro se la mamaste ¿qué tal fue? — Le preguntó a Kurt como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— No se la mamé — le aseguró con convicción, sus ojos enfrentándose a los de Smythe, tratando de soportar las pedradas con dignidad— Lo que hicimos gue lo vieron. Antes de eso nos estábamos golpeando y después, estuvimos hablando.

—De cuento nos extrañaban, ¿cierto? ¿Y tú, qué dices? ¿El culo de mi novio fue mejor que el de tu esposo?

—Sebastian... por favor... —Dave ni siquiera podía pensar como se le podía ocurrir eso a su amigo.

— David —Blaine le llamó la atención, atreviéndose a mirarlo pese a no querer escuchar esa respuesta — Kurt...¿Se sintió mejor que yo? ¿Te gustó más...de lo que te gusto yo?

— ¡No puedo creer que estén preguntando esto! — Hummel explotó, alzando la voz — Nosotros dos los amamos a ustedes. ¿Por qué carajo preguntan cosas como éstas?!

—Y yo te amo, te amo tanto que he perdonando el hecho de que te acostaste con mi mejor amigo — Sebastian gritó encarando a Kurt —, pero si no sabes todo eso. Si ustedes no responden, entonces nosotros tendremos que llenar las dudas con nuestras propias respuestas. ¿Quiere eso? Dime lo que quieres y lo hago. Porque soy tan idiota que siempre termino haciendo lo que tú quieres.

— No, no lo quiero...—fue la respuesta final de Hummel, cediéndole la razón.

—No se sintió mejor. Sólo fue distinto. Fue como tenerlo a él porque era lo más cercano a ti. Había tenido sexo con Trent esa mañana y se me había escapado tu nombre mientras me corría — Dave confeso sintiéndose más miserable que nunca.

— ¿Deseaste volver a estar con él? — Blaine no le había sacado la mirada de encima. Sabía que sus ojos estaban cada vez más húmedos y vidriosos por las respuestas, pero a pesar de ello procuró no flaquear.

—Jamás, menos desde que estuve contigo. Jamás... Blaine... no podría.

Blaine cabeceó afirmativamente, escudriñando en la mirada de David la veracidad de sus palabras. Poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, dejándola crecer lo suficiente para que Sebastian no pudiera mirarla. Todavía tenía cosas que preguntar, pero aquella simple afirmación había sembrado un poco de calma en su corazón.

* * *

**_Uno más. Muy largo, pero uno más. _**


	30. Chapter 30 part 14

**CAPITULO FINAL PARTE I**

* * *

—¿Desde qué...cuando estuvimos juntos en L.A.? ¿O desde que nos casamos? —Blaine murmuró, dejando que sus propias inseguridades hablaran por él.

Dave miró a Blaine y se le partió el corazón al verlo tan inseguro. Sabía que su esposo estaba pensando que había tenido el mejor sexo del mundo con Kurt; y no era hipócrita para decir que no había sido un bueno, porque el sexo había sido placentero pero lo que más recordaba de ese encuentro no eran los detalles sórdidos que Sebastian se empeñaba en saber.

—Fue tal y como lo vieron en el vídeo. Antes nos habíamos golpeado tanto. Nos habíamos ofendido... Yo sólo quería destrozarte —Dave miró a Blaine —. Estabas haciendo una vida feliz sin mí... —respiró profundamente para encarar a Sebastian —. Kurt fue sexo... fue una buena corrida —Sebastian empuñó sus manos —, pero al final de todo eso sólo nos abrazamos tan fuerte porque el dolor y la desesperación nos estaba consumiendo. Tú sabes cómo es eso Sebastian. Abrazarte a un cuerpo para refugiarte del dolor de no tener lo que de verdad amas. Eras mi única familia, Sebastian. Eres mi hermano y por la memoria de mi padre te juro que nunca quise ofenderte. Pasó una vez, sólo una vez y Kurt fue un consuelo. Él es tuyo, te ama a ti y estaba más desesperado que yo. Lamento no haberte dicho lo que había pasado, lamento haberte faltado así y estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo que creas pertinente para mí. Sólo no me apartes de tu vida Sebastian, si tú te vas de mi vida es como si de golpe me arrancaras lo único que me queda de mi padre, de mi madre...

—No puedo... perdonarte ahora Dave. Tal vez en un par de meses —Sebastian fue contundente —. Lo mejor es que me vaya de la casa...

—No. Esta es tanto tu casa como mía. Yo me voy... —Dave miró a Blaine por un segundo esperando que le dijera algo pero no mantuvo mucho esa esperanza, bajó el rostro sintiéndose derrotado.

— Nos vamos — aclaró Blaine tras un largo e incómodo silencio —. Creo que lo mejor es que cada uno de nosotros se vaya por su lado por un tiempo y trate de arreglar sus propios problemas — Le sujetó la mano a Dave, dándole un cariñoso apretón mientras le echaba un vistazo a Sebastian y a Kurt.

Kurt asintió, tratando de controlar el sentimiento de desasosiego que lo abrazaba tan recelosamente. Podía sentir como Blaine evitaba mirarlo, y Sebastian...Pasó saliva pesadamente.

— Yo sé que tampoco tengo derecho, pero lo que dijo Dave es cierto. Lo del sexo, lo de la corrida. Y lo de estar desesperado — Hummel apretó los labios y los puños, pero se esforzó por mantener la cabeza en alto, en esperar que Sebastian quisiera mirarlo — Estaba molesto, estaba decepcionado, y tenía demasiadas ansias de lastimar y destruir a Dave. Y luego fue buscar el aroma de mi verdadero amor —Sebastian contrajo su rostro al oír a Kurt —...No es ninguna excusa, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que lo quiero a él. El acostarme con él fue lo mismo que el acostarme con todos los demás: Una manera de escapar, de sentir alivio momentáneo — Se giró hacia Blaine, aunque la mirada dura de éste lo hiciera sentirse extraño — Yo tampoco pido que me perdones pronto, pero...

— Yo también necesito tiempo — Anderson aseguró, interrumpiéndolo. Kurt sólo asintió, volviéndose a Sebastian, esperando que dijera algo. Lo que fuera.

—Kurt... yo no sé si pueda ser como antes contigo. No ahora por lo menos, necesito olvidar que estuviste con... con mi hermano.

— Entiendo... — Hummel asintió a pesar de que sentía como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, carraspeando en un vano intento por que su voz sonase compuesta — Buscaré un sitio donde vivir aquí y...Me alejaré el tiempo que desees, o necesites

Sebastian quería tener el valor de Blaine o su desapego. No sabía que era pero estaba cogiendo la mano de Dave como si nada, como si no recordará que esas manos tocaron a... Kurt. Tal vez era que Sebastian tenía la sangre demasiado caliente, tal vez era que era demasiado celoso o que no amaba a Kurt lo suficiente como para borrarlo todo de un plumazo. Se frotó el rostro pensando si lo mejor era encerrarse en su despacho para olvidar.

* * *

Dave bebió un poco de café mientras intentaba leer el periódico. Un quejido escapo de sus labios cuando quiso mover su hombro, se había lastimado en la noche durante otra sesión furiosa de sexo con Blaine quien estaba incontenible. Hacer el amor con él estaba siendo un acto de territorio, de mostrar que podía ser más y más. A veces Dave sólo quería regresar a lo de antes, a su esposo disfrutando y no haciendo el amor como si se tratara de competir con un fantasma. Dos semanas así, dos semanas de todo tipo de preguntas. De dudas, de cuestionamientos constantes y eternas preguntas que nunca saciaban la curiosidad de Blaine.

Dave ya no podía más, necesitaba terminar con eso y él sabía cómo ponerle fin a esa situación que lo estaba asfixiando y que a la larga terminaría matando el amor que le tenía a Blaine.

— ¿Dave? — Una mano en su brazo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sabía que Blaine se sentía culpable por el hombro lastimado, por las mordidas y los rasguños; por las preguntas y las inseguridades— ¿Podemos hablar? — susurró dubitativo, demasiado avergonzado para verlo a la cara.

—Dime —Dave bajó el diario y Blaine pudo ver por la abertura de la camisa uno de los cardenales que le había hecho.

— Lo siento... — Fue lo primero que pudo soltar apenas abrió la boca. Contempló el cardenal y la expresión confusa de Dave, por lo que se apresuró a seguir hablando — Por los...he sido muy bruto desde lo que pasó con el video. Y también...sé que sólo pasó una vez, o que no me has dado razones para dudar, pero cuando estoy sólo no puedo evitar en pensarlo. Y... —soltó aire —. Me está costando un poco más de lo que esperaba el olvidarlo.

—Perdonar no es olvidar, Blaine —Precioso ronroneo entre los pies de Dave quien lo cogió en brazos —. Creo que debemos darnos un tiempo, Blaine.

— ¿Una pareja casada puede darse un tiempo? — Intentó bromear, mirando con cierta envidia a Precioso — Pero tal vez tengas razón. Necesito...quiero dejarlo atrás — apretó la mano de Dave un poco más fuerte — Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. No debería ser tan difícil.

—Lo es cuando no se puede olvidar. Sebastian ha sido el más cuerdo, sigue con su vida, Trent dice que va del trabajo a la casa y que cada día lo ve mejor —Precioso restregó su rostro en el pecho de Dave.

— Lo es — Blaine optó por recostarse sobre la mesa y suspirar — Soy menos sensato, pero es porque tal vez pensaba que podríamos retomar las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado — confesó sin dejar de mirar a Dave — Sólo que es más complicado. Encima, tú eres mi nuevo productor — Sonrió de medio lado — Bueno, si es que aún deseas el trabajo.

—Puedes hacer lo que desees. Quiero pensar que no estamos terminando nuestro matrimonio, sólo... es una pausa en lo que descubres si puedes olvidar. Si amas, si me necesitas —Precioso se echó en la mesa como una barrera entre Blaine y su dueño.

— No, no lo estamos terminando — le aseguró, siguiendo con la mirada al gato sobreprotector — Porque no puedo evitar sentir que quiero estar contigo, que quiero besarte, que quiero compartir tu lecho el resto de mi vida y tener una familia y un futuro contigo. Y con tu gato. Tal vez por ello tampoco quise apartarme — sopesó en voz alta — Pero...ese tiempo...¿también engloba el que no conversar, o salir a comer, o pasar tiempo juntos?

—Si Blaine. Me iré un par de días a Marruecos. Cuando regrese podemos retomar las cosas poco a poco si quieres.

— Quiero — aseguró acompañado de un asentimiento, enderezándose y huyendo del rango de ataque de Precioso — No sabía que tenías negocios en Marruecos. ¿Az y Trent irán contigo?

—No….

Blaine lo miró curioso pero asintió, atinando a preguntar un par de cosas más acerca del destino de Dave antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa lo suficiente para besarle los labios de una manera fina, casi superficial. Obviamente olvidando que no estaban solos. El gruñido de Precioso alertó a Blaine, quien se retractó de su acción un segundo antes de que el pelaje gris se encrespara y las garras del gato estuvieran a punto de enterrarse en sus carnes. Dave y Blaine intercambiaron una mirada antes de soltar una carcajada compartida.

— Siento que el papel de 'esposo celoso y sobreprotector' ya te lo quitaron. ¿O me lo quitaron? — Sacudió la cabeza — definitivamente me odia

—No te odia. Sólo esta celoso, piensa que me puedo olvidar de él, es un gato bastante curioso. ¿Vas a estar bien sin mí? Puedes irte con Az y Trent mientras yo no este.

— No creo que a Az le haga mucha gracia el que me quede con ellos — Se alzó de hombros, tratando de volver a acercarse para besar a Dave, siendo recibido de la misma manera por Precioso — Pero puedo quedarme en casa de mientras. Y puedo aprovechar para intentar mejorar mi ruso. Ya sabes, viendo películas y escuchando música y ojeando esos libros que compraste.

—Az está de acuerdo, hablé con él —Dave intentó coger la taza de café y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor.

— Llevas varios días con el dolor en el hombro — jadeó Blaine con gesto culpable — ¿No sería mejor que fuésemos a ver a Thad? O bien puedo ayudarte...No soy un profesional, pero se dar masajes.

—No, no. Gracias. De hecho, creo que debería hacer mis maletas —Dave se estremecía recordando en que había terminado el último masaje.

Blaine había insistido en ayudar a Dave a armar sus maletas pero cuando el mayor se negó optó por sentarse sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y mirarlo trabajar, cruzando un par de palabras con él, retomado su insistente petición cada vez que el hombro del gran oso parecía molestarle.

Habría preferido que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que el fantasma de Kurt no lo persiguiera cuando hacía el amor con Dave, que no sintiera la necesidad de hacer preguntas de cosas que ni él mismo quería saber y que seguramente a Dave le incomodaba contestar. Habría deseado hacer lo que Sebastian esperaba de él: Tomarle la mano, a su marido, sonreír que no había pasado nada. Pero la verdad es que había ocurrido. Cuando la valija de su marido se vio llena Blaine se levantó de un salto para situarse a su lado y sujetarle la mano. Dave no lo rechazó, al contrario, besó su frente mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la casa, rumbo a la salida.

El moreno pensó en detenerse, en detenerlo, en tirar de él de vuelta a la habitación y en besarlo hasta que Dave decidiera que quería quedarse un poco más, pero se contuvo. Cada paso implicaba un nuevo suplicio, un nuevo miedo. Era volver más real aquel 'pacto' que habían acordado horas antes, era saber que Dave y él estarían lejos, otra vez, aunque fuera tan sólo por un par de días. Cuando llegaron a la puerta sus manos sudaban, pero no por ello el agarre se había vuelto más débil. Se volvió a su esposo y se perdió dentro de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba, aquella mirada que sólo lo miraban a él de esa forma tan especial.

Antes de tirar sus brazos al amplio cuello y besarlo. Un beso que sabía a miedos, a desesperación, a calma, a despedidas y a promesas de reencuentro.

Blaine quiso detenerlo una vez más, quiso prometer que superaría el recuerdo de Kurt, que sólo necesitaba tiempo, quiso hacer y decir demasiadas cosas que no sabía si era capaz de cumplir. Quiso gritar su dolor, su miedo, quiso rogar, quiso ser débil. En vez de ello lo miró partir con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa en el rostro. Porque él sabía que aquel no era el momento, ni esa la despedida definitiva. Sólo una pequeña pausa.

* * *

Kurt sacó unos cuantos dirham del bolsillo mientras le pagaba al taxista, intercambiando con él unas cuantas palabras en francés antes de que el auto rojo se diera a la fuga.

_'Nota mental, buscar si existe, o si alguna vez existió 'Rick's café y almorzar allí_', fue lo primero que le cruzó por la mente mientras se colocaba unas amplias gafas de sol que le permitían analizar con meticulosidad los alrededores de Casablanca Twin Tower mientras pasaba desapercibido.

Habían transcurrido dos largas y pesadas semanas desde que no veía a Sebastian. Dos semanas en las que sus anhelos de sentirlo, besarlo, y escucharlo lo carcomían por dentro. Dos semanas en las que tuvo que habituarse a su ausencia mientras trataba de retomar su rutina como si algo no le faltase. Dos semanas en las que la familia Hummel estuvo especialmente ocupada, casi tanto como él.

A pesar de que su padre le desconociera públicamente como un miembro de la familia Hummel y lo desproveyera de todos sus derechos, Kurt seguía siendo el líder de la familia y heredero legítimo por parte de su madre; sólo habían hecho falta un par de llamadas a sus tíos maternos en Italia y España para que lo auxiliasen en su nueva afrenta.

Localizar a Alan había sido complicado, pensó. El insecto había tomado las precauciones pertinentes para desaparecerse del planeta, muy seguramente sabiendo lo que le esperaba después de haber mandado ese video a su ex prometido. Incluso él había empezado a desesperar, mandando a investigar, espiar y analizar cada posible escondite y a cada probable pariente del ex conde, pero sus registros habían desaparecido como un oasis en el desierto. No fue sino dos días atrás que uno de sus espías dio con la escoria. En su reporte se adjuntaban pietajes y noticias sobre un joven de rasgos similares a los descritos por él que rondaba en Casablanca acompañado de una mujer de edad avanzada y con un hombre de títulos y dinero al que llamaban Archi. Recordaba haber revisado aquellos videos tan pronto los tuvo en su poder; y con la misma prontitud había comprado un boleto directo a Marruecos, explicándole a Jean que se ausentaría un par de días para cerrar algunos negocios pendientes que tenía en el sur de Francia.

Le echó un vistazo rápido a su móvil antes esconderlo en su pantalón y apresurar el paso, mezclándose entre la gente mientras se alejaba cada vez más del que parecía ser su destino original. Siete calles más adelante Kurt divisó un callejón. Dejó que sus labios se curvearan y se internó en éste con movimientos rápidos y felinos. Cuando el bullicio de las calles le llegó amortiguado Hummel apresuró el paso y comenzó a correr, repasando los caminos engañosos hasta llegar al lugar que su GPS marcaba como el indicado.

Entre los informes de sus hombres también estaban anexadas noticias acerca de robos o desapariciones de varios objetos de gran valor. Paolo aseguró que todo era obra de Alan. Cuando le interrogó acerca de su escondite el italiano le proporcionó una dirección. 'No es nada seguro' le advirtió con tono severo, 'pero muy seguramente sea lo que estás buscando. Las pocas veces que se ha dejado ver en público en estas dos semanas terminamos siguiéndolo hasta allí. Hay veces en las que no sale hasta la noche, y otras en las que no se le ha visto abandonar el lugar'.

Kurt llegó a una bodega que tenía una pinta bastante común a pesar de que por dentro guardaba un cargamento de piezas robadas. Buscó una forma de entrar y de pronto vio una ventila abierta y un caja que había sido arrastrada para que alguien pudiera trepar. Aprovecho lo que le habían dejado sin dejar de preguntarse quién podía haber hecho eso, entró a una pequeña oficina dentro de la bodega y luego escuchó un quejido débil, preparó su arma y abrió lentamente la puerta resguardándose. David Karofsky acaba de recibir un fuerte golpe en un hombro y se quejaba. Salió de su escondite, desarmó al hombre de Alan con un golpe en su muñeca y luego le cogió el cuello con el antebrazo para dejarlo fuera de combate.

—¿Fuera de forma? —Dave movió su hombro lentamente y negó.

—No. Un desagarre en el hombro —Dave se levantó y miró la siguiente puerta que les llevaría al corazón de la bodega. Empujó la puerta para que Kurt pudiera pasar primero, de inmediato se ocultaron detrás de una gran caja. Había cinco hombres y era evidente que no podían alertarlos.

Hummel se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras analizaba la situación. Las cajas se extendían por todo el costado, lo cual les daba pauta para atacar por sorpresa a dos de ellos y aprovechar el despite de los otros dos para dejarlos fuera de combate. Pero quedaba uno. Uno que podía aprovechar el segundo asalto para disparar. Estaban pensando sus movimientos cuando escucharon unos pasos. Uno de los hombres caminaba hacia ellos, cuando estuvo al alcance, Dave lo cogió de la ropa. Lo elevó sobre la caja y le dio un derechazo para dejarlo fuera de combate permanentemente. Lo arrastro para ocultarlo detrás de la caja, caminaron lentamente ocultándose.

Ambos se separaron poniéndose a la altura de sus atacantes. Kurt se escabulló con sigilo antes de salir de su escondite y golpear a su enemigo debajo de la mandíbula haciéndole perder el equilibrio y retrocediendo un par de pasos para desplomarse sobre otro de los hombres.

Dave pego la espalda a una de las cajas, espero a que el hombre pasara, le golpeo en un costado y luego le dio un golpe más en la nuca para dormirlo. El último hombre recibió una buena patada en la entrepierna por parte de Dave y Kurt llegó para rematarlo.

—Nada mal, Hummel.

—Tú tampoco, Karofsky — Sonrió mientras pasaban por los cuerpos inconscientes.

Dave vio la puerta de metal que estaba trabada, seguro era la oficina de Alan. Señaló la cerradura, cogió una barreta y le dio un golpe contundente abriendo la puerta.

Alan cogió su arma dispuesto a disparar pero Dave fue más rápido y le lanzó un cuchillo a la mano. Lo único que se podía escuchar durante segundos era el grito de dolor de Alan.

—Bonito hijo de puta, en realidad no puedo decirte que lo siento —Dave caminó hacia él y empujó el arma por el escritorio.

— Vamos, Dave. No se trata nada más que de una pobre rata, ¿Verdad? — Cuando Kurt llegó a la altura de Alan tomó el cuchillo, enterrándolo cada vez más en aquella mano, retorciéndolo —Alan gritaba tanto que los colores de su cara iban en aumento y sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre.

—La policía no tarda en llegar, no te preocupes. Sólo jugaremos contigo un rato más y luego te llevarán a la cárcel porque te has portado mal querido. Has sido una mierda y como tal has vivido.

Kurt soltó un resoplido disimulando una cruel risa. Jaló del cuchillo sin importarle los lloriqueos de Alan ni la sangre que borboteaba derramándose por el antebrazo. Lo miró con desprecio, con ira, con aquel odio que sentía hacia sí mismo por haber estropeado lo suyo con Sebastian, por darle a aquel insecto las armas para herirlo. Apretando los puños para golpearlo en el estómago tan fuerte que lo hizo trastabillar. Alan cayó en su silla gimiendo de dolor, al mirarse la mano se desvaneció un poco, Dave rodó sus ojos.

—Genial, al idiota lo asusta su propia sangre —le dio un bofetón que lo hizo despertar le aplastó la mano con el codo —. Ahora me vas a decir, porque coño lo hiciste, ¿cómo coño lo conseguiste? —Alan boqueó sin poder respirar.

— ¿Nada? — Kurt jugó con el cuchillo antes de hacer que la afilada hoja descendiera por el torso de Alan hasta rasgar sus pantalones — ¿Necesitas algún otro incentivo para hacerte hablar? Aquí hay tres cositas con las que podemos jugar.

—El... jefe de... vigilancia del hotel. Le pagué para saber que hab... había pasado. Tuve el vídeo todo este tiempo —Alan tragó, su rostro se descomponía por el dolor —. Todo estuvo mal desde el principio. Tú... —miró a Dave — debiste ser mío. Debiste fijarte... en mí. Quería tu... dinero. Pero fue Sebastian... él... maldito tempano de hilo

— Cuidado con lo que dices, escoria — La voz de Kurt brotó en un siseo peligroso. Desgarró tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior de Alan en un movimiento, ignorando el gimoteo aterrado que soltó cuando la punta del cuchillo arañó los testículos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué tu novio era maquina? Pues no. Las noches con él fueron frías, asquerosas, tan malas que tenía que masturbarme en la ducha pensando en Dave.

— Porque eras tan asquerosamente repulsivo que jamás lograste calentarlo — escupió, desgarrando con saña la carne del muslo.

—Listo... para ya —Dave apartó a Kurt de Alan —. No se merece que te ensucies con su sangre. Esta basura no volverá a ver la luz del sol. Se morirá en la cárcel —cuando Alan paró de lloriquear la policía ya había llegado pero atino a decirles.

—No me arrepiento, lo volvería hacer. Porque sé que mientras yo me esté pudriendo en esa cárcel, ustedes estarán solos. Terminé de un golpe con todo...

— ¿Crees que la policía se interese en quién dejó a ese insecto fuera de combate? — Kurt sacudió su mano mientras ambos caminaban por las concurridas calles de Casablanca. Como un último regalo él le había dado una buena patada en los testículos a la par que Dave le desfiguraba la cara a golpes.

Dolía, pensó Hummel esbozando una mirada sombría. Porque, aunque quisiera negarlo, Alan tenía razón. Aquello que tanto tiempo y sacrificios les contó construir se vino abajo con la misma facilidad que lo haría un castillo de naipes.

—Tratante de blancas. Promotor de pornografía infantil, con una bodega llena de artículos robado, a la policía poco le importará como lo encontró. Sólo llevárselo —Dave quiso rotar su brazo pero era imposible, de verdad tenía que ver a un médico —. ¿Te quedarás mucho?

— Tal vez. Me gustaría visitar algunos lugares antes de ir a Paris a arreglar unos asuntos — Kurt se alzó de hombros, mirando a Dave, a su hombro y su expresión dolida por el rabillo del ojo — ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes planes? ¿Cómo visitar a aquel jefe de vigilancia, por ejemplo?

—Fue despedido. Es alcohólico, su familia lo dejó y creo que se ha prostituido más de una vez para poder comparar una botella de licor de diez dólares. Creo que el tipo ya tuvo su merecido —Dave suspiró entrecortado —. Lo único que me resta es visitar a mi hermano. Nadia está aquí por trabajo y él la ha acompañado. No quiero regresar tan pronto.

— No hay a donde regresar. Ya no tenemos hogar — Kurt sonrió tristemente, perdiendo su mirada en la multitud — ¿Yura lo sabe?

—Sí... él sabe todo y mis problemas con Blaine. Sabes, creo que les irá mejor a ustedes. Sebastian no tarda en buscarte para hablar, te va a perdonar y estarán bien de nuevo.

— ¿Tú crees? Porque yo no estoy tan seguro. Tal vez algún día me perdone, pero dudo que sea pronto. La herida es muy profunda y ha pasado poco tiempo. Por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó en el hombro? — Kurt frunció los labios — ¿Es por el golpe de hace rato? ¿Tan fuerte fue?

—Tu amigo me lo desgarro. Las cosas no han estado bien con Blaine.

— Ahora que lo dices...Me extrañó que dijeras que no deseabas regresar. ¿Y cómo es Blaine el que te desgarra algo? Ese hombre no le hace daño ni a una mosca, y es más sumiso que nada.

—Se le ocurrió encadenarme a la cama. Cadenas de verdad, todo iba bien, magnifico sexo. Hasta que Blaine se volvió loco, empezó a besarme como si me fue a desaparecer de la cama, arañaba mi piel. Yo quería soltarme porque se embestía con mi polla a un ritmo que pensé que le la arrancaría. Mi brazo no soportó tanto, sabes, soy un tío mayor. A mi edad quieres follar como la gente y no como un animal en celo.

— Normalmente apostaría a que fuera él quien estuviese encadenado a la cama y no tú — Kurt negó — ¿Entonces es eso? ¿Está inseguro? — Kurt no necesitaba ver a Dave para saber que asentiría — Sólo dale tiempo. Él siempre pensó que yo era tu tipo, y el saber que yo fui 'una buena corrida' lo debe preocupar. Él sabe que lo amas, y él te ama, pero tiene miedo a no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Lo sé, lo conozco

—Lo sé. No me lo dice, sé que nunca me lo dirá. Blaine habla tan poco de lo que de verdad siente. Pero sé que es eso. Él se acostó tantas veces con Finnick, contigo y yo jamás pienso en ello. Estoy seguro que más de una vez se acostó con Finnick después de estar conmigo. ¿Por qué no puede entender? ¿Por qué lo nuestro si debe contar y lo que él hizo no?

— Díselo entonces. Pregúntale. Hablen. Blaine no habla, no dice, sólo piensa, siente y lo esconde. Tal vez eso sea lo que les hace falta a ustedes dos: comunicarse. Él está acostumbrado a que lo lean. Yo dejaba que él hablara cuando quisiera, si quería. Yo sólo lo acompañaba cuando necesitaba. Y sé que no es sano, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Sólo cuando explotaba Blaine lograba decirme todo lo que sentía a la cara — Kurt descruzó los brazos y apretó cariñosamente la mano amplia de Dave — Lo que él hizo cuenta, Dave. Que se acostara con Nick y contigo. Tienes que hacer que lo recuerde, dile lo que me dijiste a mí: que aún con ello no te importaba. Muy probablemente eso ocasione que le saques algo, o que regrese a la normalidad.

Dave sonrió, besó las manos de Kurt y se fue caminando hacia el lado opuesto. Lo haría, pero no era el mejor momento, tal vez cuando las aguas se calmarán y cuando Blaine se sintiera un poco mejor.

* * *

Continua


	31. Chapter 30 part 24

**CAPITULO FINAL PARTE 2**

* * *

Sebastian giró la silla para ver la ciudad por el gran ventanal de su oficina. Había ignorado deliberadamente las fotografías de la repisa, sobre todo una en especial donde Dave y Kurt estaban posando. La había tomado justo después de haber comprado el castillo, siempre había tenido la secreta esperanza de que su novio y su mejor amigo se llevarán de maravilla. Sólo que nunca imaginó que Dave conocía tanto a Kurt.

Tenía tres meses sin saber nada de ninguno de los dos. Lo último que sabía de Dave era que se había ido a Marruecos con la esperanza de regresar pronto, pero una vez allá y después de hablar con Yura, decidió pasar un tiempo con su hermano. Se lo había hecho saber a Blaine. Dave le había firmado un poder a Azimio, Sebastian prácticamente era el amo y señor del Grupo Karofsky. Jean se estaba encargando de los asuntos de la boutique de Kurt de quien no había investigado nada por temor a caer.

Precioso ronroneó y saltó a sus brazos. Sebastian rió, el gato había entrado a la casa con una nota en el cuello. Dave le suplicaba que lo cuidará mientras estuviera de viaje, según su amigo, Precioso sólo había sucumbido antes sus encantos y no había nadie capaz de cuidar al caprichoso gato que era la única compañía de Sebastian en esos tres meses. Era tan irónico; vivía en la casa de Dave, tenía el gato de Dave, ocupaba el lugar de Dave en la empresa de Dave.

Dave había dicho que él era lo único que quedaba de su familia pero eso era una mentira. Dave aún tenía un hermano, alguien de su sangre con quien compartía ese vínculo. Sebastian era el que estaba solo en el mundo, sin más familia que Dave, quien había sido su amigo, su primer amor, su amante, su mejor amigo de nuevo. Su consuelo, un hermano y toda su familia. Sebastian se admitía que Dave era más importante que nadie en su vida. Porque era lo único que le quedaba de lo que un día había sido su familia.

Dentro de aquello recordaba cuanto lo había amado cuando vivían en Lima. Cómo había sufrido por la idea de dejarlo para que Blaine estuviera con él y como, después de eso, descubrió lo que era el verdadero amor con Kurt. Sí, su mejor amigo y su amor se habían acostado, pero que más daba si él mismo se había acostado con Dave hace años. Si él había llorado creyendo que amaba a Dave.

¿Iba a renunciar a su felicidad y a su familia? No, Sebastian no podía hacer eso. Había perdonado a Kurt por amor y por cariño perdonaba a Dave, tenía que olvidar y para eso ocupo ese tiempo. Para racionalizar lo que había pasado, para recordarse que él mismo iba a casarse sólo para que su cuerpo no siguiera consumiéndose en el dolor del recuerdo de Kurt. Cómo no iba perdonarle al amor su vida haber buscado su calor en los brazos del hombre que había sido su primer amor. Sebastian podía ser orgulloso pero amaba más a Kurt y lo necesitaba tanto.

—Creo que es hora de buscarlo, Precioso...

* * *

Kurt sonrió cortésmente, tomó la delicada mano de la dama entre sus dedos y depositó en ella un suave beso antes de alejarse. Internamente agradecía que, a pesar de los problemas que tenía con su familia, su antigua jefa no hubiera pasado de él. Nicolé seguía siendo una mujer cálida, aunque estricta, y más de una vez había acudido a ella para pedirle consejo relacionado a su trabajo. Y se sintió sinceramente agradecido cuando confirmó la asistencia a su gran debut.

Tras varios meses de arduo trabajo, por fin el 'Kurt's Hummel Ateliér' estaba abierto, con los aparadores ataviados con sus más recientes y elegantes diseños, de los cuales podía notar como cada uno era mejor que el anterior. Sonrió de medio lado. Utilizar el castillo como salón de recepción también había sido una idea estupenda. Luces de colores iluminando las paredes, largas mesas dispuestas con los más deliciosos y refinados manjares. Kurt sonrió ante el recuerdo de él y Jean al borde de la locura, organizando, maniobrando, coordinando, mandando invitaciones a diestra y siniestra, peleándose con las casas de banquetes, los dj's y los proveedores...Había sido divertido, pero esperaba jamás volver a hacerse responsable de tal embrollo.

Ese pensamiento lo obligó a transmutar su alegre sonrisa en un gesto triste y melancólico que trató de borrar con un poco de vino. "Mentiroso", gritó una voz en su cabeza mientras se perdía en el mar de gente. "Mentiroso". Vació su copa y lo colocó en una de las bandejas que iban y venían desde las cocinas. Había perdido la cuenta de los meses que habían transcurrido desde que Sebastian le pidió tiempo para pensar, para perdonar, para olvidar. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo cada día se preguntaba si ese día llegaría. Confiaba en Sebastian, sabía que la suricata le amaba, pero eso no atenuaba el miedo que le atenazaba noche tras noche; ese miedo a que jamás pudiera olvidar por completo su falta, el miedo de ver en sus ojos que aún recordaba el cómo su mejor amigo se había acostado con él.

Y aún a pesar de su miedo, lo había invitado.

A pesar de que Jean se sorprendió con la sola idea, y a pesar de que se ofreció a entregarle la invitación a Smythe, él se negó. Necesitaba una excusa para verlo, para saber que estaba bien, para...Kurt a veces no sabía realmente para qué. También recordaba su decepción cuando le pidieron el sobre y le aseguraron que se la harían llegar al señor Smythe, pues éste estaba demasiado ocupado para recibirlo.

También había tenido la necesidad de invitar a Dave. Y a Blaine. Pero el primero había rechazado educadamente su ofrecimiento y del segundo, no sabía nada. Kurt esperaba que fuera. A pesar de todo Blaine había sido su hermano desde que tenía memoria. Habían jugado juntos, entrenado juntos, se habían besado, compartido el lecho y las penas, las lágrimas y las travesuras. Incluso él le quiso una vez, y eso no se olvida nunca.

No supo cómo tenía una nueva copa en las manos pero la apuró de un solo trago, ignorando el mareo que adormecía sus sentidos y el calor que bajaba por su garganta, haciéndole cosquillas. Incluso en su condición pudo notar como un rubio modelo le miraba con ojos hambrientos antes de guiñarle el ojo y atreverse a acercarse a él con un contoneo insinuante. Kurt le sonrió de vuelta aunque quisiera huir. Pero escapar era de cobardes, además de una falta de respeto a su invitado.

—¿Un trabajo estupendo, señor Hummel. Alguna vez ha considerado el conseguir modelos que luzcan sus trajes en una pasarela? — Kurt le volvió a sonreír. El muchacho no parecía tener más de veintitantos. Como él.

— Sería ridículo el no haberlo hecho — la respuesta pareció complacer al modelo — Pero por el momento no tengo planes de participar en una. Probablemente dentro de unos meses, en la Fashion Week de Barcelona. Ya tuve demasiado estrés para lo que resta del semestre — escuchó la risa del hombre, profunda pero elegante. Bebió un poco más de champaña. Había notado que su mirada no dejaba de buscar a cierta figura delgada y alargada.

— ¿Demasiado estrés? ¿Problemas con el prometido? — Kurt rió y negó.

— ¿Preparaciones de la boda, entonces? — Kurt identificó el tinte de ira y celos con la que las palabras fueron escupidas, disimuladas pobremente por su postura ecuánime.

— Ojalá fuera eso. Pero en estos momentos no sé si llegue a haber boda — Kurt trató de no sentirse asqueado por la expresión regocijada del muchacho, agradeciendo en aquellos instantes sus dotes de actuación.

— ¿Tienen problemas? — Kurt asintió, reticente — ¿Acaso Smythe hizo algo? ¿O es acaso lo malo que es en la cama? Corren los rumores de que por las venas de ese hombre no corre más que hielo.

— ¿Eso dicen? Que yo recuerde, mi prometido tiene lava en vez de sangre en las venas —Kurt estaba molesto. ¿Cómo osaba ese mocoso a intentar llamar estúpido a su...a Sebastian? Y si Kurt tenía que poner en duda las habilidades para hacer el amor de alguien, estaba seguro que no eran las de su suricata. Pero parecía que el hombrecito no captaba indirectas.

—Eso es difícil de creer. Especialmente cuando actúa como un témpano — El modelo rió sin captar como las manos de Kurt se cerraban con mayor fuerza sobre la fina coma, o del como la quijada del diseñador se tensaba — ¿En serio piensas casarte con alguien como él?

— Me encantaría hacerlo — casi gruñó, obligándose a sí mismo a relajarse mientras imaginaba la escena como tantas otras veces lo había hecho —. Nuestra boda sería la única razón por la cual volvería a pasar por todo éste jaleo y dolor de cabeza que conlleva el organizar algo. Pero es imposible... — Y aceptarlo en voz alta no hacía más que volver todo más real, más doloroso.

— ¿En serio? — El modelo sonó cada vez más interesado, aprovechando el ensimismamiento de Hummel para acercarse un poco más, dispuesto a envolver la estrecha cadera con su brazo — ¿Por qué? — Casi gruñó, complacido de ver a Kurt alzarse de hombros y mover la cabeza de forma negativa.

Pero antes de que el modelo pudiera acercarse más unos firmes pasos trajeron una sombre, el hombre cogió firmemente por la cadera a Kurt para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

—No, yo no soy un imposible; difícil sí, pero quien persevera alcanza...

Apenas lo vio el modelo retrocedió y se excusó antes de desaparecer casi corriendo de allí. Pero a Kurt no le había importado. Todo lo que veía eran aquellos ojos olivo mirándole con una abrumadora intensidad, arrancándole un estremecimiento ansioso y un jadeo contenido; y todo lo que sentía eran aquellas manos que le tomaban con recelo y posesividad. Por un instante se sintió torpe e incapaz de hablar o moverse sin ponerse en ridículo. Incluso pudo asegurar que sus piernas no le funcionaban y que se desplomaría si Sebastian lo liberaba de su férreo agarre; pero se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, buscando en su cerebro cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a salir de su apuro.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y crees que yo lo alcancé? — Kurt intentó bromear, pero Sebastian sonrió al escuchar la voz temblorosa, queda y desprovista de su usual osadía.

Sebastian sonrió, antes había escuchado toda la conversación, quería deshacer a ese chiquillo tonto que se había atrevido a mirar a Kurt pero ahora, con su prometido temblando de anhelo, poco le importaba.

—No sé... puedes intentarlo —Sebastian lo besó sin más.

Kurt se sobresaltó apenas sus bocas se rozaron, sacudiéndose como una hoja al viento y exhalando un gemido largo, contenido y gutural que manó cuando sus lenguas atinaron a tocarse. En un arranque de adrenalina nacida por las ansias, el alivio, la alegría y el deseo atrajo a Sebastian un poco más a sí, tirando de las solapas de su camisa y anulando la distancia que había entre ambos tan pronto como le fue posible. En cualquier momento se hubiera controlado, habría guardado la compostura y se excusaría con sus invitados por el espectáculo; pero en aquel momento...en ese momento todo lo que importaba era Sebastian y sus palabras, Sebastian y sus labios, Sebastian y sus insinuaciones, Sebastian y su abrazo férreo y su perdón.

—Te ves guapísimo—Sebastian le dijo sobre los labios, apretando más el cuerpo de Kurt.

— Viniste — Kurt jadeó en respuesta, envolviendo el cuello de Sebastian con sus brazos y afianzando el agarre

—Me invitaste, ¿por qué no habría de venir? —Sebastian lo besó de nuevo, con más ganas para borrar esos meses sin él.

— No sé, no importa — Kurt casi volvió a gemir cuando sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello de Sebastian y acariciaron su nuca con el pulgar — Te extrañé demasiado...

—Kurt... lamente haberte golpeado... yo —Sebastian lo soltó un poco —. Vi el vídeo y me volví loco.

— Tú y yo sabemos que me lo merecía. Eso y tal vez más. Y no es para menos.

—No, claro que no. Nadie se merece los golpes. Ni siquiera Dave, también lo siento por él —Sebastian le cogió el rostro entre las manos y sonrió —. ¿Qué le hicieron a Alan?

— ¿Yo, a Alan? — Kurt lo miró con ojos inocentes — ¿Quién dijo que le hicimos algo?

—No soy tonto y los conozco —Sebastian negó divertido abrazando más a Kurt —. Pensé en hablar, pensé en decirte tantas cosas pero ahora que te tengo aquí nada importa. Sólo quiero regresar a como estábamos y dejar atrás tanto dolor.

Kurt no supo que decir, tan solo asintió. Estaba cansado de sufrir, de pasar por tantos problemas, de vivir sin Sebastian.

— Nada más importa — Le secundó volviendo a besarlo. Luego se preocuparía del futuro, de los problemas, de la boda, del éxito; en esos momentos se sentía feliz, pleno, y completo de nuevo. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Dave bajó del taxi y miró la que había sido su casa por tantos años. Kurt le había pedido que regresara, Dave al principio se había negado pero luego le dijo que todo se había arreglado con Sebastian, que el Rett le había pedido que volviera para verlo, para hablar. Tocó el timbre esperando que alguien de servicio la abriera, ausentarse por cuatro meses había sido lo mejor para descasar su mente. Eso estaba pensando cuando descubrió que la persona que abría era Sebastian quien lo abrazó de inmediato.

—Dave —se fundieron en el abrazo más fraternal que pudiera existir. Sebastian estaba sonriendo como antes.

—Sebastian... —Dave iba a empezar pero su amigo lo arrastro al interior de la casa hablándole de Kurt, del estreno de la tienda y de Precioso. Dave se estaba sintiendo en la dimensión desconocida. Sebastian lo llevó hasta su sillón favorito donde Precioso lo esperaba —Rett...

—¿Ves esta casa? Es enorme, Dave. La construiste pensando en una familia porque siempre es lo que has deseado, lo que hemos deseado los dos. Eso que nunca tuvimos y por eso nos teníamos que conformarnos con la ruina de nuestro sueño. Blaine y Kurt son esa esperanza para nosotros. Tú dijiste que yo era lo único que quedaba de tu pasado, de tu familia pero no es cierto, tú tienes a Yura, a Nadia. Yo no tengo nada, sólo a ti. Te amé cuando era un niño, te convertiste en mi primer amor y luego en un consuelo. Te he perdonado y lo he olvidado porque la locura ha pasado, porque el dolor se ha ido y porque eres mi hermano.

—Lo siento tanto, siento no haberte dicho nada. Lamento haberlo hecho y... —Sebastian negó.

—Se acabó, Dave —se abrazaron por largo rato hasta que Sebastian sonrió —. Ahora todos nos hemos acostado contigo. Sólo te falto Azimio y Jean —Dave rió limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Az nunca ha sido mi tipo... —Sebastian le golpeó el hombro.

—Es negro, ¿te imaginas la polla que debe tener? —Los dos rieron ante la imagen.

—No quiero imaginarme la polla de Azimio —Dave hizo un mohín.

—Envidia, sabes que la tiene más grande que tú...

— Saben que la tiene más grande que los dos — Kurt pasó por el umbral como amo y señor de todo, contoneándose elegantemente hasta llegar hasta Sebastian — Así que, ¿De qué se quejan?

—¿Cómo sabes? —Sebastian lo sentó de un movimiento en sus piernas —, va a resultar que también hay un vídeo tuyo tirándote a Azimio. Por mí no hay problema pero siento que Trent desataría su furia en tu contra.

— Antes muerto que acostarme con él — Hummel frunció graciosamente la nariz, moviendo las caderas para acomodarse mejor — Pero tú lo dijiste, es negro. Usualmente la tienen grande — se inclinó a mordisquear los labios de Sebastian antes de volverse hacia Dave — ¿Te crees que este hombre nos culpa de que algo le haya pasado a Alan? ¿De dónde piensas que se saca esas ideas?

—¿Alan quién? —Dave preguntó sonriendo disimuladamente y Sebastian entrecerró los ojos antes de darle una nalgada a Kurt.

—Bien. Ya lo investigaré por mis propios medios. Ahora, vamos a comer algo afuera para celebrar.

Dave estuvo toda la comida hablando animadamente, escuchando a Sebastian y a Kurt pero con una pregunta permanente en la cabeza. Se mordía los labios para no interrumpir. Espero con paciencia, casi hasta entrada la noche cuando regresaron a casa tuvo el valor suficiente para preguntar.

—Eh... ¿han tenido contacto con... Blaine?

—Desde la noche de la inauguración — Kurt afirmó como si tratara de que su rostro no se iluminara tan alegremente por la mención — Él también aceptó la invitación, pero llegó tarde por algunos asuntos de su propio trabajo. Estuvimos hablando por un buen rato, y las cosas volvieron a ser lo de antes.

—Lo que Dave quiere saber es dónde puede ver a su amante maridito. La última vez que lo vi estaba en un bar lleno de osos y le coqueteaba al dueño —Dave palideció.

— ¡No lo asustes! — Kurt lo empujó mientras Sebastian estallaba en carcajadas, haciendo que el diseñador rodara los ojos y negara — Dave. Concentrado. Recuerda que Blaine no bebe.

—Sí, claro. Él no bebe —Sebastian rió palmeando su espalda —. ¿Dónde está?

— Creo que está viviendo en un departamento. Dijo que no quería abusar de tu bondad y que encontraría donde vivir mientras tanto. Le regresó la llave a Sebastian. Usualmente sale a almorzar a una cafetería por allí cerca y se queda hasta la hora de la cena, ya sea leyendo o trabajando. A veces vamos a distraerlo un rato.

—Cariño, dale la dirección a este pobre oso. Mira su cara de desesperación —Dave se humedeció los labios más nervioso

Kurt sonrió por un momento y negó, pidiendo que le trajeran bolígrafo y papel para anotar la dirección.

— Es el Madame Bulanzhe, lo reconocerán fácilmente, es de color turquesa con dorado. Muy 'vintage'

—Ve a dormir Dave, mañana podrás verlo. Anda —Sebastian le dio un fuerte apretón en el hombro. Esa noche, Dave no dormiría tranquilo pensando en lo que le diría a Blaine.

* * *

Blaine bostezó perezosamente mientras se acomodaba la bufanda rojo con dorado que envolvía su cuello. La noche anterior se había acostado cerca de las tres tres o cuatro de la mañana en una conferencia en línea con Fergus, Nadia y Mike. Era una desventaja vivir en lugares separados, pensó mientras avanzaba en la fila, pero por lo menos eran asuntos que todavía no requerían su presencia. Suspiró, seguramente debería viajar hasta Reino Unido en un par de semanas para arreglar algunos asuntos con la casa productora antes de comenzar con el rodaje.

"No tengo ganas de trabajar" se quejó mientras largaba otro bostezo que pretendió silenciar con la mano; "tal vez vaya a visitar a Kurt un rato, o decirle que vaya a mi depa, siento que no puedo ni caminar".

Abrió los ojos y miró el anillo de bodas que pendía de sus dedos antes de acariciarlo. Extrañaba demasiado a Dave. Le había costado aceptar que tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era poner tierra de por medio y dejar que las agua se calmaran, y le había dolido mucho más el menguar sus intentos de buscarlo, llamarle o hablar de él con sus amigos, aunque sabía que a éstos no les molestaba en lo más mínimo. Porque Blaine supo que había sido injusto con él, y que su comportamiento era el menos ejemplar que podría dar un hombre de casi treinta años como él, pero aceptar la verdad era más difícil que conocerla.

Avanzó un paso más y cerró los ojos. Sentía que estaba listo. Que podía verlo de nuevo, hablar con él y hacer lo que fuera por retomar su relación. O empezarla de nuevo, o tan siquiera de conversar con él. Cuando su turno llegó Blaine saludó a la muchacha carismáticamente, riendo apenado cuando éste apremió sus mejoras en ruso y avisándole que le llamarían en cuanto su bebida estuviera lista.

Se paseó por las mesas echándoles un vistazo a los clientes frecuentes. El anciano que iba por un café de 'paso' todos los lunes, miércoles y sábados; la mujer que se sentaba a leer mientras esperaba a su marido, los corredores que iban a hacer ejercicio por la mañana, un par de trabajadores que se arrinconaban cerca de los ventanales...Pestañeó. A ese no recordaba haberlo visto. Estaba acomodado a espaldas de su mesa usual, con un café en las manos y un sombrero ocultando su rostro.

"Misterioso", pensó intrigado. "Se parece a esos detectives de las novelas gringas". Blaine le saludó con su traqueteado ruso haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejarse vencer por su curiosidad, sentándose en su lugar de siempre, tratando de no sentirse extraño por tener a un detective de los años

Tan ensimismado estaba hilachando una serie de historias y aventuras que involucraban a su vecino de mesa que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que lo llamaban de la caja para que recogiera su orden, aparente, por enésima vez. Salió a tropicones de su silla sin notar que se le había caído la bufanda, pidiéndole disculpas a la mujer del libro de siempre y agradeciéndole a la cajera por tenerle paciencia.

— Sino es por una cosa, es por otra — se reprendió a sí mismo de regreso a su mesa, alzando la mano y dándose un pequeño coscorrón — en una de estas yo solo me mato.

—Disculpa, creo que esto es tuyo —el misterioso hombre estaba detrás de él ofreciéndole la bufanda.

— ¿Mi...? — Blaine estaba a punto de reprenderse de su torpeza hasta que su cerebro reconoció la voz. Anderson boqueó deteniendo su acción de tomar su bufanda, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón cuando supo de quien de trataba — ...Gracias...

—¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco descolocado —el extraño sonrió —. Tal vez estás esperando a tu esposa y yo sólo estoy interrumpiendo.

El moreno volvió a boquear antes de negar más veces de las debidamente necesarias. Se movió, se sonrojó y luego se quedó quieto antes de reír nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca con gesto nervioso.

— Esposo — corrigió, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior — Pero no estás interrumpiendo. Sinceramente no sé cuando llegue. Hasta creo que ni sabe que estoy aquí.

—¿Qué clase de esposo es ese? Puedo... —el hombre apartó la silla al preguntar. Cuando Blaine asintió, se sentó —. ¿Tuvieron una pelea?

— Una de las feas. Pero fue hace unos meses — Blaine envolvió la taza de café con ambas manos, jugando con ella antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su bebida — aunque casi desde entonces no lo veo.

— Estoy seguro que ese idiota tuvo la culpa.

— No, no la fue. De hecho, yo fui muy cruel con él — aceptó — Además de que lo lastimé. Un amigo mío me dijo que le lesioné feo el hombro — suspiró con voz apesadumbrada.

—Debe ser un flacucho, tonto y miope —el hombre rió bebiendo su café.

— Eso es lo más curioso. Es alto, robusto, de músculos marcados, principalmente en los brazos, y bastante atractivo e inteligente — Blaine sonrió al contemplar su sortija de bodas — Así que ya te imaginarás lo bestia que fui.

—Estoy seguro que cualquier daño estaba justificado por las acciones que te llevaron a ser así. Aunque me imagino que él le hubiese gustado saber que te estaba pasando.

— Sé que él quería saberlo — Blaine negó, sorbiendo un poco más de su café — Pero no sabía cómo decírselo. ¿Cómo le dices a tu marido que te sientes como un mocoso de veinte de nuevo, inseguro, temeroso de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él? Antes de eso pasaron muchas cosas. Yo hice muchas cosas de las que no me enorgullezco y luego me entere de algo que pasó entre él y mi mejor amigo, aunque ese algo ocurriera cuando aún no éramos pareja. Pero bueno, supongo que lo que menos quieres es escuchar los desvaríos amorosos de un tipo raro cuando seguramente viene a descansar.

—No. Digo, si vengo a descansar pero me gustan tus desvaríos —sonrió —. Sabes, algo me dice que a tu marido siempre fuiste más de lo que imagino. Se casó contigo después de haber estado con tu mejor amigo ¿no? Eso tiene que decirte algo, tal vez que no solo que eres el mejor polvo de su vida, también que te metiste en lo más hondo de su alma, de su piel.

La risa borboteó desde lo profundo de su garganta. Se sentía tranquilo, aliviado, contento. No sabía si era lo más correcto, pero se sentía...bien, feliz. Más feliz de lo que se había sentido desde que él y Dave se dieron un tiempo.

— Lo siento, por eso — Se disculpó limpiándose una lágrima traicionera que resbalaba por su mejilla — Tienes razón, él se casó conmigo a pesar de todo. Se casó conmigo aunque yo lo lastimé, aunque fui un cobarde, aunque sea una criatura extraña — bromeó — Pero...es que él es maravilloso. Siempre lo ha sido. Tal vez por ello siempre quiero ser lo mejor para él, quiero hacerlo feliz, quiero amanecer todos los días a su lado e irme a la cama de la misma manera. Pero tardé en comprender que no necesitaba hacer nada más que seguir siendo yo. Creo que eso le gusta.

—¿A quién no? —Le cogió las manos —. Desde que te vi llegar estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme y hablar contigo.

— Mi esposo es celoso — le advirtió a pesar de que no hizo ademan de apartarse.

— Yo también tuve ganas de hablar contigo desde que te vi, pensé que eras un tipo de detective que estabas vigilando a alguien — Le sonrió, mirando sus manos mientras mordisqueaba sus labios, subiendo cautelosamente la mirada hasta esos ojos que lo contemplaban con una intensidad que le hizo estremecerse — Y debo admitir que también me intrigaba hablar contigo. Pero...creo que debería irme. Mi esposo es un poco celoso y dudo que le agrade la idea de que un extraño me tome de las manos.

—No, espera. En realidad soy un tipo de lo más normal. Soy un empresario cualquiera y si te digo mi nombre no seré un desconocido.

— Tienes la boca llena de razón — ambos rieron por el comentario —. Perdona mi falta de educación — dejó que su mano derecha se librara de las más amplias y sonrió hasta que se le iluminó el rostro — Soy Karofsky. Blaine Karofsky.

—Dave, Dave Karofsky —Dave le besó las manos —. ¿Te gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo?

— Me encantaría — Blaine le sonrió mientras el rubor reptaba por sus mejillas, coloreándolas de rojo — ¿Sabes? Yo vengo aquí todos los días, por si deseas almorzar conmigo. Aunque a veces también traigo mucho trabajo encima, pero me agrada la compañía.

—Genial. Soy un hombre sumamente contemplativo, tal vez un día podamos ir a mi departamento —Dave se acercó al oído de Blaine y le susurró roncamente —. Mi hombro esta mejor, puedes desgarrarlo de nuevo —pasó su lengua disimuladamente por el contorno de la oreja de su esposo.

Los dedos de Blaine se anclaron como garras a los amplios y fornidos brazos de Karofsky, tratando de controlar los espasmos que azotaron su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido lo suficientemente quedo para que sólo Dave lo oyera.

—¿Cuánto falta para el 'día en que podamos ir a tu departamento'? — No le importó que su voz sonara vergonzosamente ansiosa o quebradiza, no después de esas palabras, de esa lengua haciéndolo estremecerse de deseo contenido — ¿Crees que falte mucho...? ¿Y sabías lo mucho que extraña tu voz?

—Pienso cortejarte por un buen tiempo. Por lo menos hasta que empieces a hablar conmigo. Así que la idea a mi departamento se pospondrá hasta ese momento.

Blaine soltó aire lastimeramente pero aceptó el ofrecimiento. No sería un mal estímulo, se dijo a sí mismo; podría hablar con Dave, aunque le costara, sabiendo que eso los haría mejorar. Además se lo había propuesto. No podían ser un buen matrimonio si uno callaba todo. Pero...

— ¿Al menos voy a poder besarte? ¿O eso viene junto con el día de la gran cita en tu departamento?

—Bésame todo lo que quieras —Blaine se iba a lanzar a sus labios pero Dave lo detuvo —. Espera, tu marido no nos ve ¿verdad?

Blaine pareció recordar algo y miró a todas partes con expresión sigilosa. Dave tuvo que contener la risa pues el moreno hacía cada gesto de forma sutilmente exagerada.

—No, no hay moros en la costa. Hasta algo me dice que hoy tampoco va a venir.

Dave lo beso sin avisar, dejando que su lengua chocara con los dientes de su marido. Le importaba muy poco el espectáculo que estaban dando, amaba los quejidos que Blaine soltaba cuando lo besaba así. Al moreno le fallaban las piernas. Instintivamente se aferró a Dave mientras miles de corrientes eléctricas surcaban por su cuerpo y lo hacían estremecer. Cerró los ojos y gimoteó, incapaz de controlarse. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y la diestra y hábil de Dave pareció someterlo sus gemidos se volvieron más y más indiscretos, arañando y rasgando cuanto tuviera a la mano, tentado a rogar por más cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

Continua


	32. Chapter 30 part 34

**CAPITULO FINAL PARTE 3**

* * *

Tras ese día había nacido una nueva costumbre entre ambos. Blaine solía llegar al Madame Bulanzhe alrededor del mediodía, dispuesto a adelantar su trabajo y estar desocupado para cuando Dave llegara. Karofsky, en cambio, arribaba dos horas después por cuestiones laborales, sentándose en la misma mesa donde ambos compartieron su primera conversación, y pidiendo algún bocadillo o snack que los entretuviera a lo largo de las tardes. Hablaban de todo y de nada. En ocasiones podían pasarse las horas bromeando, trabajando o escuchando música envueltos en un cómodo silencio; en otras las películas y los videojuegos eran el tema de conversación; pero en todas, aunque se tratara de una o dos horas, hablaban de ellos. De cómo había sido su día, de las cosas buenas, de los desvelos, de los conflictos...En esas dos horas aprovechaban para mirarse más, para besarse más, para conocerse más; para contemplar detalles de expresiones, para conocer miedos, para indagar, poco a poco, en conversaciones de temas que ninguno le gustaría discutir.

Poco a poco Dave insistió en que sus 'citas' no se limitaran únicamente a verse en el café, por lo que, tras un mes de andar quedando, fue su primera ida al cine; la primera que desató otras propuestas como el ir a almorzar a tal o cual restaurante, visitar el teatro o caminar por largas horas.

—Algo me hace pensar que me tienes en engorda — Blaine bromeó mientras dejaba que sus ojos se paseara por el elegante lugar. Habían salido de ver 'Frozen', una película de animación que Anderson estaba entusiasmado por ver, pero al final de la función el moreno no dejó de criticar el parecido del diseño del personaje de la protagonista con otras películas existentes, pese que alabara la realización y la animación.

—Creo que desde que comenzamos a quedar he tomado café para toda una vida. Y no sé de dónde sacas tantos restaurantes. Digo, sé que no llevo tanto tiempo viviendo aquí pero me impresionan los lugares que conoces.

—En realidad tomas mucho té —Dave sonrió llevando de la mano a Blaine, caminando tranquilamente. Se debían eso, esa parte de su relación que no habían vivido por todo lo que se movía a su alrededor — y pastelillos.

— Bueno, sí, y malteadas de sabores, como la de melón. Esa sí me encanta — sonrió de oreja a oreja, acariciando la mano de Dave con el pulgar — Y no me puedes culpar de los pastelillos. Te dije que el café de Madame Bulanzhe me encantaba por eso. Tienen de demasiados tipos, y con eso de que cada tres semanas sacan uno especial...—cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios—como ese de mango. Pero creo que subí unos dos o tres kilos...

—Te ves exquisito —subieron al coche —, ¿estás preparado para ir a cenar a casa de Sebastian y Kurt? Kurt se empeña en recordad nuevos tiempos.

— ¿Cómo la vez donde hice el ridículo en la tienda de GAP? Siento que jamás me va a dejar que olvide eso. Pero yo tampoco voy a dejar que olvide cuando fue un porrista, aunque creo que eso le gustó demasiado a Sebastian...

—A mí nunca me has cantado nada sexy. Me lo debes —Dave hizo puchero mientras se internaba en las calles y luego empezó a reír —. Lo mejor fue la cara de Sebastian cuando se enteró que Kurt no usaba falda de porrista. Su decepción fue épica.

— Si ya de por sí la entrenadora Sylvester ya le decía 'Princesa' o 'Porcelana'...no sé qué tipo de motes le hubiera puesto a Kurt si éste llegaba a usar falda. Pero creo que me dijo que en una ocasión casi le exigieron que se presentara a las nacionales en vestido.

—Al pervertido de Sebastian le hubiese encantado. Me pregunto si tú tienes algún otro secreto sucio. Lo de GAP, hacer que Kurt se mojara cuando le cantaste teenage dream... ¿algo más? —Dave se detuvo en la las puertas de la casa.

— Bueno...Tal vez haya algo — Blaine contestó, agradecido por la oscuridad al ocultar su rubor, apresurándose a tocar la puerta.

Antes de que Dave pudiera preguntar nada Kurt los recibió con una calurosa sonrisa y un amistoso abrazos, guiándolos a la mesa envuelto en su propia perorata. Blaine miró a Dave y supo que tenían una conversación pendiente, pero no es que Blaine no quisiera decirle de sus tonterías...más que nada él mismo se avergonzaba de ciertas cositas que preferiría olvidar. Sebastian mismo sirvió las copas, Dave se sorprendió cuando su amigo le contó que ellos habían cocinado. Sebastian era un hombre nuevo, que estaba haciendo cosas nuevas con su pareja y se consolidaban como pareja. A su modo, Kurt y Sebastian también estaban reviviendo su romance.

— Queríamos que fuera una buena sorpresa — Kurt les sonrió con cierta chispa de orgullo en sus ojos — Así que esperamos hasta que sus habilidades se equipararan a las mías para poder dar un buen banquete. Todo fue hecho por los dos. Menos los profiteroles. Al muy maldito le salen demasiado sabrosos — ronroneó apretando la mano de su prometido.

Cenaron hablando de sus trabajos, a Dave le sorprendía que Sebastian hubieran estado preguntando cosas sobre el trabajo de Blaine. Dave se sentía en casa de nuevo, como nunca lo había estado, por lo menos no desde la muerte de su madre. Cogió la mano de Blaine, acariciando distraídamente la sortija en su dedo. Cuando la cena terminó, Sebastian sirvió unas copas más y Kurt trajo consigo una enorme caja que decía escuela y una fecha.

— ¿No podríamos prescindir un día de éstos? ¿O, cuando menos, invitar a Trent? Él también fue con nosotros a Dalton.

—Michellin es el que se desaparece, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto — Kurt dejó la caja sobre la mesita ratona y la abrió. Como de costumbre una serie de fotos, cajas de CD's y objetos varios le recibieron con el aroma de tiempos de antaño. Pero concentrémonos. No llevamos ni la mitad de esta caja, y eso que llevamos demasiado días con ella. ¿Alguna cosa en especial que quieran saber ustedes dos?

—Después de saber que no usabas falda todo resulta decepcionante —Sebastian empezó a buscar, vio algo rojo y brillante que de inmediato rescato de la caja —. ¿Qué son estás plumas?

— ¡Oh, las plumas! — Las facciones de Kurt se volvieron felinas y traviesas apenas el recuerdo golpeó su mente. Se giró a Blaine y le miró, notando como los colores trepaban al rostro de Anderson hasta el punto de competir el color de su tez con el chillante color de la prenda extraída — A mí no me tocó ver eso. Ya estaba en la universidad, pero recuerdo cuando Mercedes me contó la historia. Es muy divertida, e interesante. ¿No lo crees, Blaine?

El moreno boqueó hasta que decidió que quedarse callado sería lo más sensato. Sintió las miradas sobre sí y soltó una maldición que Kurt recibió con una carcajada burlona cuando los ojos de Dave le observaron con mayor fijeza que la natural...Si su esposo le pedía hablar, estaba muerto. Dave se levantó para ver la caja y un álbum de fotografías y de pronto encontró exactamente la imagen en la que Blaine estaba usando ese abrigo rojo de plumas.

—¿Quieres contarnos? —Dave le mostró la fotografía curioso.

— Fue...una de las actividades del club del coro en la que... Era una competencia para ver quien recibía el título de 'Diva'. Y yo quería mostrarles que un hombre también...podía...ser...Divo — Blaine les contó, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Dave. Estaba seguro que si lo intentaba iba a morirse de la vergüenza — Y la competencia...teníamos que cantar la canción de 'DIVA' y demostrar, a lo largo de la semana, lo que una 'diva' era.

— Y, obviamente, yo les habría ganado a todas, y sí Blaine, te incluyo entre ellas, si hubiera seguido en la escuela por esos días.

—Por supuesto que le hubieras pateado el trasero al pequeño señor Karofsky.

—Espera, Sebastian. Blaine puede ser una "Diva". Digo, míralo —Dave le mostró la foto —. Tiene toda la actitud. ¿Qué más se supone que hiciste? —Dave estaba genuinamente interesado y su polla también.

— Posar. Aprovechamos nuestras ropas para hacer una sesión fotográfica. Y...hicimos un video. Mientras cantábamos caminábamos por una pasarela. También me vestí como Freddy Mercury cuando usa toda su ropa de cuero y trae gafas y bigote, pero mi performance de esa canción no me enorgullece.

— Tienes razón, sonó espantosa — Kurt concordó. Eres buen cantante, Blainers, pero no le llegas a Farrokh ni a los talones en esa canción. Dave se sentó al lado de Blaine y le abrazó fuerte por la cintura.

—¿Eres una diva, amor? —Le preguntó

— No lo es — Kurt contestó con saña antes de que Blaine pudiera contestar — ¿En serio crees que alguien como él podría ser una diva? Después de la preparatoria no ha hecho absolutamente nada para probar lo contrario — Los ojos dorados brillaron ante el reto y Dave pudo ver una cara que no había contemplado jamás de su esposo: Segura, fiera y hasta algo pedante.

— ¿Quieres apostar, Hummel? — Blaine se irguió tanto como pudo.

— ¿Quieres apostar sabiendo que vas a perder, Karofsky? — Kurt se cruzó de piernas, alzando ligeramente el mentón.

— Diva off, aquí, ahora. La misma canción, en mi caso, el mismo outfit. Escoge tus armas, Hummel, aquí y ahora verás que, aún si hubieras participado ese día, habrías perdido.

— Primero veamos si cabes en el traje — La provocación de Kurt salió tal como deseaba. Los ojos de Blaine bullían como oro fundido mientras soltaba un 'hecho' desdeñoso y tomaba el saco de plumas. Revolvió la caja hasta sacar una bolsa y se perdió escaleras arriba, arrancándole una carcajada a Hummel apenas estuvo seguro que su amigo se había desvanecido.

—Kurt, ¿es normal que me esté excitando? —Sebastian le dijo a su novio

— Más te vale que sea por mí. Y falta lo mejor — Kurt se lamió los labios antes de volverse a David — Toma nota. Punto débil de Blaine: No soporta que lo reten, o que le digan que es incapaz de hacer algo. Es una de esas pocas cosas que lo vuelven más impulsivo y visceral.

—Lo noté. Está a punto de ponerse un traje entallado enfrente de ustedes —Dave también estaba bastante expectante.

—Cariño, ¿tú te vas a vestir de algo? Porque de pronto siento que Dave y yo tenemos nuestro burdel privado.

— ¿Recuerdas los videos que te mostré con los pantalones dorados? ¿O el traje que ocupé para la semana de Michael? — Se puso de pie con elegancia nata — Seré justo y usaré uno de esos. U otros pantalones que tengo. Ya veré. No tengo mucho tiempo para arreglarme — y sin más, se desvaneció.

—¿Crees que se podría ser más pervertidos que nosotros? Te vi, estás caliente con la idea de ver a Blaine con la pluma en todo lo alto y yo sólo quiero ver a Kurt con vestido —Dave se giró para mirarlo extrañado —. ¿Qué? Cada quién sus perversiones.

* * *

Fueron treinta minutos de larga espera en la que tanto Dave como Sebastian contemplaban el ir y venir de los sirvientes, los cuales seguían las indicaciones de Hummel para preparar todo para el 'diva off'. Habían cerrado todas las cortinas y apagado todas las luces; y los sirvientes improvisaron una pasarela que terminaba en un tipo de escenario en donde 'los concursantes' tendrían la oportunidad de lucirse. Hicieron uso de un equipo de iluminación, que Kurt hubo comprado meses atrás por trabajo, como reflectores, y el equipo de sonido estaba preparado para sonar únicamente la versión Karaoke, permitiéndole tanto a Blaine como a Kurt el cantar sus partes.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué de vestido? —Dave bebía para tranquilizarse.

—Tengo una extraña obsesión con ver las masculinas curvas de Kurt cubiertas por la delicada tela de un buen vestido de seda. La delicadeza de su piel con el contraste de la textura de su piel... la ambigüedad de su ser...

—Ok... ya entendí el punto —vaya que Sebastian se encendía.

El sonido de la música llamó la atención de Dave y Sebastian quienes de inmediato se volvieron a la pasarela improvisada. Los reflectores estaban fijos en las cortinas pero no por ello les pareció menos sorprendente cuando la voz de Kurt soltó un grito acompañado de voces femeninas coreando 'I'm a Diva'. Las cortinas se corrieron y la figura imponente de Kurt fue la primera en aparecer. Su voz potente era tan arrebatadora como lo que llevaba puesto, pues el muchacho lucía un vestido de color plateado, completamente embarrado sobre su cuerpo, dejando que la falda se meneara con cada uno de sus pasos firmes y seguros a pesar del precario tamaño de los tacones que envolvían sus pies. Aunque el traje original llevase pantalones Hummel se abstuvo de usarlos, ya no era el niño tímido de Lima. No, ahora sabía que tenía unas piernas de infarto y penaba sacarles provecho. Todo el disfraz era coronado por una peluca blanca sobre su cabeza, unos guantes plateados y un atractivo lunar pintado debajo de su ojo, como aquellos que ocupaba la realeza en el siglo XVIII.

Y por supuesto, unas hombreras anchas que volvían el traje tan irreal como cualquier atuendo de Lady Gaga.

Pero Blaine no se quedó atrás. Cuando salió también empezó a cantar, alzando el mentón y estirando el cuello, caminando como dueño y señor de la pasarela con cada paso que daba. Sus caderas se contoneaban al caminar sacándole brillos eróticamente especiales a sus entallados pantalones de cuero. La camisa roja se embarraba sobre su pecho y las correas negras que la cruzaban ajustaban en los lugares indicados. Abierta en la parte superior revelaba una fina capa de vello negro que se pasaba fácilmente por alto por otro distractor, pues tanto sus hombros como brazos y espaldas estaban envueltos por una tupida chaqueta de plumas, mismas que acariciaban cuanta piel estuviese dispuesta para ellas. Dave no supo cuando había visto a Blaine tan...arreglado, pero el cabello revuelto y lleno de laca, el delineador para los ojos y las uñas pintadas del mismo color que la chaqueta de plumas era más de lo que esperaba ver.

Dave empezó a silbar cuando Blaine salió. Vitoreaba, le gritaba que quería un hijo suyo. Que quería esas piernas sobre sus hombros. Sebastian no quiso quedarse atrás, le lanzó rosas a Kurt, a sus pies y casi aullaba por su novio.

Kurt y Blaine intercambiaron miradas antes de comenzar a bailar. Sus movimientos eran marcados, sensuales, provocativos e insinuantes, pero no por ello carecían de la fuerza y firmeza que correspondían a su sexo. Blaine le echó una mirada a Dave y sonrió coqueto, peligroso y hambriento y, osado, meneó eróticamente la cadera, como si con ello lo estuviera llamando. Hummel, por el contrario, gustaba de lucir sus piernas, a veces alzándolas, echándose al piso, lanzando patadas, procurando cuidadosamente que Sebastian se encargara de ver lo que había debajo de ella.

Cuando la canción terminó ambos cogieron una pose digna de fotografía de revista. Kurt había quedado de espaldas con una mano en su cadera y la otra alzada a la altura de su rostro simulando ser una garra mientras Blaine se había medio sacado la chamarra de plumas dejando que el sudor provocara que algunos de sus rebeldes cabellos rizados se le pegaran a la frente..

Las luces se encendieron de repente y los sirvientes que se habían conglomerado para admirar el espectáculo se deshicieron en aplausos, lanzando chiflidos y felicitándoles, fueran hombres o mujeres.

Sebastian y Dave se levantaron de sus lugares y cogieron a sus presas.

—Eso fue... —Dave casi gruñó al ver a su diva.

— ¿Eso fue...? — Blaine jadeó repitiendo las palabras de Dave, ahogándose en aquellos ojos dilatados y fieros. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, cuidando que nadie lo viera antes de que su mano reptara por el firme pecho hasta topar con la entrepierna firme y dura, dándole un cariñoso apretón, sonriendo con falsa inocencia — ¿Te gustó?

—Mierda Blaine, que estoy un poco borracho y verte así es más de lo que un novio de manita de seis meses puede soportar.

— Pero yo lo hice nada — Blaine fingió demencia, tratando de controlarse para no dejarse caer de rodillas y dejar que su boca se ocupara de ese duro y firme mástil — Y podemos dejar de ser novios de manita sudada... — asomó la lengua, lamiéndole la oreja de la misma manera que Dave lo hizo consigo tiempo antes — hoy puede ser la noche en la que me lleves a tu departamento...

—Estoy demasiado borracho para manejar —el gemido de Kurt cortó los pensamientos de Dave. Hummel tenía las piernas enredadas en la cadera de Sebastian y las manos de su amigo se perdían en la falda de Kurt quien. Sebastian se tomó un momento para dejar de besar a su novio.

—Su habitación está limpia y lista para usarse. Nosotros... tenemos cosas que hacer... si nos permiten —las escaleras se le hicieron cortas a Sebastian para subir con Kurt aún enredado en su cuerpo.

— ¿Será tu antigua habitación? — Blaine preguntó curioso antes de volver a quedar cara a cara con Dave. Sonrió y dejó que sus brazos envolvieron el cuello de Dave, permitiéndole a las plumas impartir cosquillas en los lugares correctos — Entonces...¿Qué te pareció?

* * *

Dave lo besó acariciando las plumas rojas, enredando su mano derecha en el rizado pelo de su marido.

—Me encanto. Evidentemente tú ganaste...

— Evidentemente — Repitió orgulloso — Y ya te canté algo sexy...y te bailé algo sexy. Aunque la próxima vez podría ser algo más privado...— Blaine sonrió y se arrimó a Dave lo suficiente para lamerle el labio y dejar que sus labios tirasen de él — en el cuarto...sobre la cama...¿o sobre otra cosa...?

Dave cogió en brazos a Blaine y lo llevó hacia la otra ala de la mansión. Empujó la puerta y lo llevó a la cama. Se lo bebía con la mirada y no era para menos, nunca había visto a Blaine así. Blaine se dejó caer entre las sábanas sabiendo que los ojos olivo de Dave le observaban fijamente, y le sonrió.

—¿Te gusta tu diva? — murmuró quedo. Llevó sus dedos hasta su pecho y se abrió un botón más de su camisa de cuero

—Si... —la voz de Dave era más ronca. Le acariciaba las piernas a través del pantalón de cuero negro.

Pero éstas se movieron. Dave detuvo por un instante sus caricias cuando vio que las piernas de Blaine se alzaban ante sí, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando puso su culo enfundado en cuero justo al alcance de los labios de Dave, meneándolo de un lado a otro.

— No lo parece — ronroneó con voz amortiguada.

Dave cogió las nalgas de su marido entre sus manos y las estrujo con fuerza. Le dio dos nalgadas y luego empezó a morderle a través de la tela. Quería romperle el pantalón pero primero tenía que investigar.

—¿Puedo romperlo...?

— Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Dave. No necesitas preguntarme — un atisbo de su Blaine se dejó entrever por su parte diva — Haz lo que sientas, sabes lo mucho que eso me agrada.

—Qué bueno, porque no tengo ganas de detenerme...

Dave le rompió el pantalón dejando libres las nalgas de Blaine, las separó de inmediato para ver la estrecha entrada que le había robado el sueño desde que había vuelto a verlo. Lamió de largo la raja de Blaine, levantó la mano para darle unas buenas nalgadas. Y se deleitó al ver como la silueta de su mano coloreó los deliciosos montículos de carne que se contrajeron ante el impacto al tiempo que Blaine soltaba un gemido reprimido de placer.

— Quiero más, Dave...más — el moreno suplicó. En vez de rehuir, el trasero de Blaine se meneó más ansioso en un ritmo serpenteante mientras éste jadeaba.

Dave no sabía se lo había preparado bien, solo veía el culo brillante por su saliva. Se quitó la ropa, acarició su polla un par de veces para liberar la tensión, colocó la cabeza de su polla en el culo de su marido. Empezó a abrirse ese canal, adueñarse nuevo de esa estrechez.

—Necesitaba tu culo. Mi polla paso noches enteras suplicando por enterrarse en un culo tan estrecho —Dave le dio una nalgada —. Joder...

— Y mi culo...desde el primer día... desde... — lloriqueó, tensando los músculos de su culo para que Dave lo sintiera más delicioso, más estrecho.

Dave soltó y ronco gemido. Lo embistió hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron haciendo un perfecto ensamble. Se quedaron así por un largo momento, Blaine cerró los ojos soltando el aire y moviendo el culo lentamente. Dave lo cogió por los hombros y lo elevó para pegar su espalda a su pecho, abriéndole la chaqueta pero sin quitarle nada, sólo quería acariciarle la piel. Acariciando sus pezones y besándole el cuello, la nuca. Hasta que se volvió loco de pasión y de ganas porque quería llenar a su marido y demostrarle lo que le había extrañado.

—Joder... quiero correrme dentro de ti —lo embestía más rápido, más firme abrazándole el torso.

— ¿Y... qué estás esperando...? — El gemido de Blaine sonó como provocación, contrayendo los músculos de su culo y ganándose un rugido ansioso y pasional por parte de su esposo — Lléname, Dave... — jadeó, su rostro enrojecido por la actividad y la pena — lléname con tu leche...abundante y rica...

Dave sólo necesito eso para ser un volcán de pura pasión que se encargaba de embestir a Blaine una manera sublime mientras le acariciaba la polla cada vez más dura y más dura hasta que sintió el espeso semen bañando su mano. Dave lo abrazo más fuerte mientras se corría dentro de Blaine por fin sintiéndose bien después de tantos meses sin hacer el amor.

Blaine se desplomó sobre el pecho de Dave, ronroneando complacido por el delicioso entumecimiento de sus miembros. Definitivamente su mano no le hacía justicia a su amado oso.

— No sabes lo mucho que te extrañaba — murmuró con su voz rasposa. Carraspeó. También hacía más de seis meses que no gritaba así.

Dave cayó a la cama abrazando a Blaine que seguía completamente vestido, salvo el pantalón que estaba roto de atrás. Sonrió quitando las botas, el inútil pantalón y la chaqueta junto con el rojo abrigo de plumas.

—Así que eres una diva...

— De las cosas que uno se entera — sonrió apenado, haciéndose un lugarcito al lado de David, quitándole la camisa — pero es más que nada cuando canto y actúo. O trabajo.

—¿Conmigo no? —Dave le beso el interior de los muslos y aplano su lengua para pasarla suavemente por los testículos de Blaine y le dio una ligera chapada a la polla de su marido para quitar los restos de semen y suspirar por el sabor.

— Creo que contigo soy más manso que un cachorrito obediente...la mayor parte de las veces — gimió lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, alzando sutilmente las caderas

Dave siguió besando el abdomen de Blaine. Marcando sus músculos con la lengua hasta llegar a sus pezones donde se detuvo unos segundos y luego beso el mentón de Blaine.

—Quiero conocer cada una de tus caras Blaine.

— Son muchas — Anderson admitió alzando perezosamente los brazos para envolver a Dave con ellos y besarlo — Ya viste mi cara de diva, mi cara contigo, mas sumisa, mi cara como amigo...y no sé cuántas falten.

* * *

Continua


	33. Chapter 30 part 44

**CAPITULO FINAL PARTE 4**

* * *

Clavó las uñas en las rodillas de Sebastian mientras echaba su cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante. Sebastian gruñó cerca del oído de Kurt y enterró los dedos en las firmes caderas de su prometido con el deseo ferviente de que aquella tortura impuesta acabase, pero estaba seguro de que Hummel no le daría tregua. El diseñador echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que su nuca se acomodase en el hombro de Sebastian, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que un gemido largo y contenido manase de su garganta.

Lo que había sido una visita corta y una invitación a cenar había culminado en besos calientes y profundos y en Kurt tirando a Sebastian sobre su silla, quitándose la ropa lentamente en un espectáculo cadencioso, ordenándole estrictamente al empresario que no desobedeciera sus órdenes. Dejando únicamente su camisa de seda blanca sobre su cuerpo Hummel se empaló sobre la caliente y ansiosa polla de su prometido, dándole la espalda a éste y meneando sus caderas de un lado a otro, ronroneando frases obscenas y complacidas cada vez que lo sentía más y más profundo. Cuando Sebastian intentó arrancarle la camisa y acelerar el ritmo Kurt le regañó, moviendo las manos de Sebastian a sus caderas y apretando el culo, gozando del gemido lastimero de Sebastian.

— Te dije que no — le reprendió. La sonrisa que decoraba sus lujuriosas facciones revelaron que ya se temía tal actitud — Hoy quiero tomarme mi tiempo y sentir como tu polla se pone más y más dura dentro de mi culo.

Los lentos balanceos y esporádicos y gimoteos fueron en aumento. Se movía de adelante atrás; meneaba en círculos la cadera y, poco a poco, fue liberando la polla de Sebastian sólo para caerle encima de la manera más repentina. Cuando la presión en sus caderas se volvió más y más firme, Kurt paró por completo, se apoyó en el escritorio y se trepó como pudo a la Silla de Sebastian antes de penetrarse de golpe, estableciendo un ritmo más veloz y constante.

—Joder... me voy a correr... —Sebastian habló estrangulado acariciando lentamente las piernas de Kurt.

Sebastian gimió penetrando más a Kurt y corriéndose en él. Apoyaba su frente en la espalda de Kurt, suspirando por las cosas que podían ocurrírsele a ese hombre tan maravilloso. Sólo él había podido domesticarle a ese grado y Sebastian sabía que mucho tenía que ver con la maravillosa química sexual que tenían.

Poco Kurt lo montó un par de veces más apoyado por la mano de su pareja antes de correrse en sus dedos. Trató de ignorar que el semen también manchaba su camisa y que le costaría trabajo quitarla cuando la lavase.

— ¿Ves que si puedes hacerlo lento? — Kurt jadeó al cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cuerpo se recostara lánguidamente sobre el pecho de Sebastian, ronroneando mimoso y agradecido cuando envolvió en un abrazo posesivo — Sólo hay que pararte un poquito los pies de vez en cuando.

—Eres cruel —le beso el cuello y sonrió. Movió la silla para girarla y quedar de frente al escritorio. Su polla semidura aún seguía dentro de Kurt y por él estaría toda la tarde así.

— No te hagas la víctima que te gusta — bromeó meneándose lentamente, como si tratara de acomodarse mejor.

—Me encanta estar dentro de ti —Sebastian le pellizco una nalga —, pero no me gusta que me desesperes.

— Pero es divertido de vez en cuando — Kurt apeló con un gesto de falsa inocencia.

Sebastian no dijo más, empezó a revisar papeles. Un paquete cerrado le llamó la atención, lo abrió de inmediato. Era el informe del vídeo de la muerte de Cooper, el experto le había enviado unas fotos, dictaminando que el disparo venía detrás de ellos. En la primera fotografía se podía notar un destello de luz que venía de sus espaldas. Quien había disparado era derecho, cosa que descartaba a Dave de inmediato porque era surdo y usaba esa mano para disparar. La siguiente fotografía demostraba la distancia del tiro, era evidente que quien había disparado era un experto.

La tercera imagen estaba borrosa, fuera de ángulo pero se podía distinguir un rostro que no era nítido en absoluto. Sebastian se movió para coger una lupa que tenía en su escritorio y negó porque ese rostro era uno que nunca se imaginó encontrar. Le paso la imagen a Kurt anonadado.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Kurt tomó la fotografía y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Todo estaba difuso y pocos detalles se podían entrever — ¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea? — Sebastian le pasó la lupa y Kurt la recibió extrañado más por su mutismo. Acercó el lente y lo pasó sobre la imagen, arqueando las cejas en sorpresa y ladeando la cabeza — ¿Richard?

—Lee —Sebastian le dio todo el material aún aturdido con lo que había descubierto.

Hummel devoró el contenido del documento mientras analizaba y comprendía cada una de las elucubraciones. Cuando lo hubo terminado alzó la foto y la volvió a contemplar, pasando saliva dificultosamente y volviéndose a Sebastian. Abrió la boca pero sintió la garganta seca, obligándose a carraspear más de una vez antes de poder hablar.

— ¿Fue él...? ¿El qué...? — Kurt no podía creerlo. ¿Richard? — Pero...¿Por qué?

—Todo tiene sentido. Richard era experto en tiros así, tenía el entrenamiento. Los nervios, por mucho tiempo fue el mejor pistolero de Dave. Un experto francotirador... todo tiene sentido, menos el porqué.

— Él no tenía razones para meterse con la familia de Blaine ni con la mía. Y siempre fue muy amable con los dos. Tampoco parecen ser los mejores amigos tú y él por lo que no lo hizo para librarse de tu carga.

—No tiene sentido. Richard es el hombre más serio que he conocido. Es responsable, tiene dos hijas, ama a su esposa. Es un abogado respetable que nos trata como a sus jefes desde... siempre. Lo único que comparte con Dave es que ambos tienen un hermano que nunca estuvo involucrado con la mafia.

— Si los trata como jefes y no tienen ningún lazo de amistad con ustedes dos... — Kurt frunció los labios, cada vez entendía menos — ¿Crees que debamos hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestro amigo?

—¿No quieres contarle antes a Blaine y Dave? —Sebastian preguntó porque sinceramente no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdido.

—Tenía la duda y... creo que se lo debía a Blaine —Kurt sintió un pequeño pinchazo de curiosidad porque Sebastian había estado más cerca de Blaine desde el escándalo del vídeo.

— ¿Se lo debías? ¿Por lo que había pasado? ¿Le habías dicho a él lo que estabas investigando?

—No, no le dije nada. Sólo creí que a él le gustaría saber. Es el único fantasma que hay ahora entre los cuatro

Kurt asintió ausentemente, dándole la razón, sintiéndose realmente estúpido por el chispazo de celos que sintió.

— Que había — le corrigió — Ya sabemos quién fue, sólo nos falta conocer por qué — Se levantó del regazo de Sebastian sintiéndose repentinamente vacío. Supo que la acción poco le había gustado a su prometido cuando también lo escuchó quejarse. Kurt se volvió hacia Sebastian y se inclinó para besarlo — ¿Vamos a por ellos?

—Primero tienes que vestirte cariño. Ya sé que Dave y Blaine te conocen todo pero hay que guardar el pudor con la oficina —Sebastian intentó no reír mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

Kurt rodó los ojos falsamente indignado pero asintió, acicalándose la ropa y quejándose en voz alta de la mancha que arruinaba su camisa de seda. Una vez que las botas y la falda negra que vestía, junto con su chaleco y su corbata de moño que vestía estuvieron en su sitio él y Sebastian salieron de la oficina, dispuestos a buscar a los otros dos.

— ¿Cuánto apuestas a que los encontramos haciendo uno de sus típicos jueguitos sexuales? Desde que esos dos retomaron sus labores de marido y esposo no le han dado tregua a nadie. Y eso que ya es tarde.

—No creo. Dave debe estar revisando los informes para mañana, en la junta general —Sebastian le abrió la puerta de oficina, cruzaron el enorme pasillo que separaba las oficinas principales. Sebastian fue el primero pero no entró sin tocar como siempre, tomo sus precauciones —. Dave, es importante.

— Hasta tú sabes que tengo la razón — Kurt sonrió pícaro, tocando de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

—¿Qué tan importante? —Dave habló ahogado.

—Importante del descubrimos al verdadero asesino de Cooper Anderson —escucharon unos golpes secos, unos pasos y luego la puerta se abrió. Sebastian vio a Blaine en tacones, con una falda ejecutiva y medias de seda. Luego miró a Dave que tenía el pelo revuelto y parecía que se estaba subiendo la cremallera —. Creí que no te iban los vestidos.

— Creo que no considera que las faldas y los vestidos tengan relación.

— ¿Lo encontraste? — Blaine hizo lo posible por ignorar el comentario de Kurt, su propio rubor y el bulto que seguramente se escondía debajo de la falda, mirando a Sebastian con sorpresa y con un chispazo de esperanza entremezclado con curiosidad y cierto miedo.

—Si... —Sebastian se acercó a Blaine y lo miró a los ojos compartiendo algo. Ese vínculo que había provocado la muerte y un vacío en sus historias.

— ¿Quién? — Blaine alzó su mano y se permitió tomar la de Sebastian, apretándola con fuerza y conteniendo el aliento, su voz temblando de duda, de expectación.

—Richard... —Sebastian lo abrazó. Dave y Kurt estaban ahí compartiendo el momento pero sintiéndose algo excluido. Era como si de pronto todas las piezas encajaran para Sebastian y Blaine justo ahora que tenían una amistad que nacía firme entre ellos.

— ¿Pero por qué? Nunca le hicimos daño a Richard...no que yo sepa, ya me habría enterado... — El abrazo se volvió más firme y la voz de Blaine sonó amortiguada y algo entrecortada. Dave pudo ver como los brazos de su esposo temblaban sutilmente, esforzándose en mantener la postura.

—No sé...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dave preguntó poniéndose de pie.

— Siguió investigando quien era el responsable de la muerte de Cooper. Hoy le llegó un informe detallado de lo que encontraron — Kurt se tomó su tiempo para darles un detallado resumen acerca de los descubrimientos señalados en el reporte, dejando tanto a Dave como a Blaine con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro — Veníamos por ustedes por eso. Pensábamos hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestro amigo Richard, pero primero necesitábamos venir por ustedes. Supusimos que querrían saberlo.

—Creo que podemos hacerlo mañana después de la junta. Todos estaremos aquí y Richard no tendrá que hablar forma frente a su familia —Dave se acercó a Blaine y ocupó el lugar de Sebastian abrazándole —. Gracias por investigar.

* * *

Dave veía fijamente a Richard quien rendía su informe bimestral. Después de la noticia que Sebastian y Kurt les habían dado estuvo el resto del día abrazando y mimando a Blaine. Hablaron durante horas de Cooper, de la infancia de su esposo, de Liam y de toda la familia Anderson; temas que habían estado vetados para ellos, sin embargo, esa noche los compartieron como nunca.

Ver a Richard era ver a un hombre común, un empleado leal y un hombre muy cabal. Richard nunca decía que no a nada, nunca cuestionaba una sola orden suya. Al llegar a Rusia había conocido a la que era su esposa y Dave nunca había escuchado algo sobre un problema entre ellos; Richard era un padre dedicado y un gran marido. A Dave le constaba que Richard amaba profundamente a sus hijas.

Aún recordaba la llegada del abogado a LA cuando le había dicho que quería hacer de todo para arruinar a Finnick. Richard fue claro, contundente y preciso para ayudarle en esa empresa, gracias a él Finnick había caído más rápido. Y la pregunta que seguía rondando la mente de Dave ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Richard había asesinado a Cooper Anderson?

—Señor... —la voz de Richard interrumpió los pensamientos de Dave —. ¿Es correcto? —Dave boqueó y asintió.

—Sí. Muy bien Richard. Es correcto, creo que con esto cerramos la junta. Me da gusto ver que el grupo sigue en pie y de maravilla. Gran trabajo.

La mesa directiva se levantó sonriendo, Richard estaba aún revisando sus papeles cuando Sebastian se acercó a él y palmeó su espalda.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Richard asintió de inmediato intentando irse pero Sebastian lo detuvo —. Aquí, este es el mejor lugar Richard.

—¿Qué...

—Siéntate Richard por favor —el abogado se sentó sin cuestionar nada, ni siquiera la presencia de Kurt y Blaine que llegaron un momento después. Dave le pasó el expediente de la investigación y Richard lo vio detenidamente —. Tú lo hiciste, tú mataste a Cooper Anderson. Lo que queremos saber es el motivo.

Después de un largo silencio Richard levantó la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en Dave.

—Fue por usted señor —Dave no podía salir de su estupor y Richard pareció notarlo —. No por lo que cree. Le faltan las curvas que a mí me gustan —Richard rió sin quererlo —. Cuando el señor Paul murió todos fuimos llamados, yo ya trabajaba para la familia Karofsky, como lo habían hecho mi abuelo, mi padre, mis tíos. También estaba allí mi hermano menor, Neal. Él era un chico a penas, no tenía la edad pero la muerte del señor Paul estaba cambiando las cosas. Cuando usted llego, lo primero que hizo después de enterrar a su padre fue reunirnos y cuando vio a Neal lo sacó de la sala. Me preguntó su edad y me dijo que tenía los mismos años que Yura. Le dio una beca a Neal para que estudiara fuera del país, usted me dijo que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era alejarlos de toda esa mierda. Ese día personalmente le jure toda la lealtad de un perro. La orden que nos dieron fue encontrar a Cooper Anderson y llevarlo ante ellos —dijo viendo a Blaine —. Yo seguí al jefe muy de cerca como casi siempre que salíamos a esos eventos. Cuando lo encontraron yo subí al otro lado de bodega; vi a Cooper levantar el arma y supe que él le dispararía al jefe sin importarle nada, por eso lo hice. Porque el jefe le había salvado la vida a mi hermano, le había dado un futuro tan distinto. Usted salvó lo único que quedaba de mi familia. Porque al final del día todo se reduce a la familia, a tenerla o no. Jure protegerlo hasta el final tal como usted protegió a mi familia.

Cuando Richard calló el salón quedó sumido en el más profundo de los silencios. Blaine no le sacaba los ojos de encima, incapaz de descifrar como se debía de sentir.

Mientras escuchaba su relato supo que Richard era un buen hombre, y cuando mencionó lo que Dave había hecho por él y por su hermano dedujo el resto de la historia. Recordó a su hermano, a Dave y a él hablando de éste toda la noche anterior; memoró todos esos años en los que pensó que Sebastian había sido el culpable de acabar con su vida y el cómo se sintió cuando supo que ni él ni Dave habían sido los responsables.

'Ya no importa' había pensado. 'Saberlo no lo devolverá a la vida'. Pero había noches donde habría querido saber quién fue.

— Coop habría disparado — Blaine rompió el silencio tras un sutil carraspeo —. Él era mi familia...Y nada puede traerlo de vuelta a la vida — alzó su mano y dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de Dave — Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para perdonar eso. Y...viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, también salvaste la vida de mi única familia.

—Puedo entregarme a las autoridades. Sólo me gustaría despedirme de familia... —Dave negó.

—Has escuchado a mi marido Richard, eso es agua pasada. Las cosas pasaron así, tal vez no debieron pero así fue. Gracias Richard, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste estos años. Quiero que sepas que no me debes nada...

—Creo que todos necesitamos un descanso —Sebastian sugirió dejando libre a Richard —. Ve a pasar la tarde con tus hijas, olvídate de esto. Richard asintió y salió de la sala de juntas. El silencio entre los cuatro se prolongó por un buen rato hasta que Sebastian suspiró —. Esto es todo. Después de todos estos años, por fin ha terminado.

Blaine asintió, agradeciendo que Dave lo envolviera con sus brazos.

— Se siente extraño — Blaine admitió — Saber quién fue y no sentir más que alivio. Pensé que estaría más enojado o molesto por ello.

— Ya lo estuviste. Pero no podías seguir irascible con alguien que atacó para proteger su propia vida, después de tantos años. Para proteger la vida de quien es tu esposo — Blaine asintió.

— Ya lo estuviste. Pero no podías seguir irascible con alguien que atacó para proteger su propia vida, después de tantos años. Para proteger la vida de quien es tu esposo — Kurt le apretó el hombro — Ya no hay fantasmas. Sólo nos queda el futuro.

* * *

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en los últimos nueve meses. Desde que el asunto del asesino de Cooper quedó saldado no pasaron ni dos semanas antes de que Sebastian le propusiera formalmente matrimonio. Cabía mencionar que Kurt aceptó de inmediato y tiempo le faltó para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda. Quería que fuera grande, lujosa, perfecta y estaba dispuesto a ocupar el tiempo y el dinero que fueran necesarios para cumplir con su cometido. Claro que Sebastian no era el único que pagaba, Kurt puso su granito de arena para cubrir los gastos y, por supuesto, Dave debía hacerse responsable de otro tanto por ser uno de los padrinos de bodas.

Podría decir que, a pesar del estrés reinante, de las contantes idas y venidas, de los gritos y las peleas con las agencias de banquetes y las floristerías, todo había sido perfecto. Pero él sabía que mentiría.

Y es que había cierta espinita que no dejaba de incordiarlo. Muchas otras cosas pasaron tras esa misma mañana en la que confirmaron que Richard había sido el responsable del homicidio del mayor de los Anderson. La amistad que se había forjado entre Blaine y Sebastian se había hecho insoportablemente fuerte e íntima. Los abrazos, las miradas y las sonrisas estaban a la orden del día. Pareciera que cualquier tipo de animadversión que se tuvieran entre ambos jamás hubiera existido.

Y si Kurt era sincero le alegraba que su futuro esposo y su mejor amigo se llevaran bien. Pero había límites...se llevó las manos al cabello y las detuvo apenas se dio cuenta que iba a despeinarse. Pero necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Y es que en esos momentos sabía que Sebastian había llamado a Blaine a su cuarto para hablar con él en privado, y aunque sabía que su esposo no era capaz de traicionarlo su mente activa, terrorista e imaginativa se empeñaba en reproducir una película indeseable en la que ambos se besaban con una pasión que jamás llegó a pensar que pudieran llegar a desarrollar. Hasta ahora.

'Son los nervios. Definitivamente son los nervios'.

Dave abrió la puerta viendo a Kurt a medio vestir. Estaban sobre la hora, Dave ya tenía puesto el frac que Kurt había ordenado que usaran los padrinos, llegó y le cogió por los hombros.

—Respira. Todo está bien... las flores lucen preciosas. El lugar esta genial, los invitados han llegado...

— ¿Mi padre? — Dave negó. Kurt suspiró. Lo supuso, pero eso no significaba que no doliera. Había querido que su padre estuviera presente. Había esperado que más de dos años fueran suficientes para que los ánimos se calmaran, pero muy a su pesar se dio cuenta que no eran más que fantasías — ¿Blaine ya salió del camerino de Sebastian?

—No... —Dave se sentó al lado de Kurt y le cogió la mano firmemente —. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— No puedo soportarlo — Kurt aceptó con pesar. Tenía los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha. Parecía cansado, preocupado, confuso — Sé que no es nada. Que sólo son amigos, pero aún así... — negó y se giró en dirección a David — ¿A ti no te incomoda? ¿O no te parece extraño que a veces hagamos mal tercio cuando esos dos se ponen a hablar?

—Me revienta. Es raro pensar que en estos meses ellos se volvieron tan cercanos pero al final de cuentas creo que mucho tiene que ver con nosotros. Ayer no pude más con la curiosidad y le pregunte a Blaine se habían acostado el día que supieron del vídeo y no me dijo sí o no pero me hablo de algo que no había pensado. Se han acercado tanto por nosotros por hacer una amistad sólida y por formar bases firmes para una familia.

Kurt lo miró sorprendido y extrañado. Él tampoco había pensado en ello. Resultaba de lo más obvio y, aún así, jamás se le habría ocurrido. De un momento a otro se sintió como un idiota. Tiró la cabeza hacia el hombro de Dave, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y sonrió afectado. Por supuesto que era por ellos, y porque Blaine y Sebastian compartían demasiadas similitudes incapaces de ignorar. Era obvio que después de tanto tiempo tomaran más en cuenta eso que las diferencias y comenzaran a confiar más en entre ellos.

— Pero aún así me revienta — Kurt soltó más relajado — ¿Crees que ellos también se frustren al vernos juntos?

—Creo que nos están dando un voto de confianza. En estos meses nos han dejado sueltos, Sebastian sólo suelta sus bromas y sigue como si nada. Están intentando dejar todo atrás —Dave le abrazó con fuerza por los hombros —. Los escuché, sé que hace metido con él.

— Y yo pensé que el loco paranoico aquí era yo. Me alegra no estar sólo en eso — Ambos se sonrieron y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Dave le recordó a Kurt que faltaban menos de quince minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia.

— ¡Esas cosas se dicen antes, David! — Kurt rugió como una bestia furibunda y Dave optó por callar mientras contemplaba como Hummel se apresuraba para terminar de arreglarse. Para sorpresa de ambos, al cabo de diez minutos Kurt estuvo perfectamente peinado y vestido, portando el traje que una vez bocetó cuando estaba obligado a trabajar para Alan y Sebastian. Era el mismo traje plateado y gris para él con detalles en negro que tanto le había gustado y al que Sebastian dio su aprobación casi de inmediato.

Tras echarle un último vistazo a sus reflejos se apresuraron a salir del salón con Hummel lanzando órdenes e indicaciones a diestra y siniestra, pidiendo informes de los avances y sintiéndose orgulloso de que todo fuera sobre ruedas.

Con cada paso que daban el eco de las voces conglomeradas en el salón sonaba más y más fuertes. Kurt sintió como las manos le sudaban y estaba seguro de que podía escuchar el palpitar descarrilado de su corazón dentro del pecho. Estaba a punto de casarse. Cada paso lo hacía más real.

Se detuvieron frente al último obstáculo que le impedía ser plenamente el señor Kurt Hummel de Smythe, porque su esposo estaba loco si esperaba que renunciara a su apellido. Dave le dio un apretón fuerte en son de apoyo y Kurt se lo regresó. Se miraron, se sonrieron y respiraron profundamente. Cuando estuvieron listos Dave le tendió amablemente su brazo y Kurt lo aceptó, abriendo la puerta y dejando que la música se uniera a los cuchicheos emocionados.

Pero la música no era lo que Kurt esperaba. Casi se muere del infarto cuando no escuchó los violines que había contratado y en vez de eso la voz de Blaine lleno el lugar.

_I walked across an empty land__  
__I knew the pathway like the back of my hand__  
__I felt the earth beneath my feet__  
__Sat by the river and it made me complete__Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
__I'm getting old and i need something to rely on__  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
__I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin_

El caminar de Kurt se detuvo abruptamente y Dave tuvo que tragarse una exclamación de dolor cuando la fuerza infringida sobre su brazo se volvió insoportable. Allí estaba Anderson en el lugar designado para los padrinos de 'la novia', sonriendo odiosamente de oreja a oreja y mirándolo fijamente. Cuando Kurt fue capaz de reaccionar notó que las voces que le coreaban le sonaban conocidas. Pestañeó. Trent, Thad, Chad e incluso Richard le hacían coro a Blaine junto con hombres que no reconocía.

_I came across a fallen tree__  
__I felt the branches of it looking at me__  
__Is this the place we used to love__  
__Is this the place that i've been dreaming of_

'Lo tenían planeado' pensó anonadado, sintiendo unas ganas de rugir, de replicar y de exigir una explicación...pero no podía...Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplado la sonrisa zorruna de su pareja, apuntando a que todo había sido su idea.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
__I'm getting old and i need something to rely on__  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
__I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin_

Cuando fue capaz de caminar de nuevo palmeó el brazo de Dave y éste entendió la indirecta para seguir. A pesar de que fuera la voz de Blaine la que entonaba la canción estaba seguro de que Sebastian se la dedicaba, y cada palabra fue tomando sentido hasta que su corazón volvió a trotar desbocado y enloquecido dentro de su pecho. Recorrió todo el camino al altar, sus ojos poniéndose vidriosos con cada paso que lo acercaba a Sebastian y sus labios tarareando la canción, sonriendo tanto que llegó a pensar que se le entumecerían las mejillas de tanto hacerlo.

Se detuvieron frente a Sebastian. Kurt liberó a Dave y le agradeció con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Sebastian le sonrió y él le correspondió, los labios picándole de las ansias de besarlo. Alzó su mano y lo colocó en su antebrazo, dejando que la emoción que le hinchaba el pecho hablara por él.

—And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything...So why don't we go somewhere only we know —Sebastian le dijo al oído antes de besarle la mejilla —. ¿Listo para casarte conmigo Hummel?

— Tú quieres matarme... — Kurt jadeó y asintió. Sentía las mejillas calientes allí donde Sebastian las besó.

—No antes de casarme para quedarme con todo lo tuyo —Sebastian sonrió y se puso tenso y nervioso cuando la ministro pidió silencio.

La mujer empezó hablando de una leyenda de amor verdadero e inquebrantable. En realidad Sebastian no presto mucha atención, era la parte del gobierno que les decía sobre la igualdad entre la sociedad. Lo felices que estaban de ver matrimonios de personas del mismo sexo reconocidos por la leí y eterno bla que a Sebastian no le importaba.

El acepto de Sebastian fue firme, viendo a Kurt mientras que éste sonreía y también decía el tan ansiado acepto. Firmaron el acta y por fin estaban casados ante la ley con todas las prerrogativas que el matrimonio daba y otro eterno bla que Sebastian tampoco escuchó porque estaba viendo los profundos ojos azules de su esposo y sus labios. ¿Cómo podía tener esos labios? La juez no dijo nada de besar a nadie pero en cuento termino la perorata Sebastian se abrazó a Kurt por la cintura y lo beso mientras sus invitados les aplaudían y silbaban de felicidad.

— Acabaste con tus oportunidades de librarte de mí — Kurt jadeó con regocijo cuando tuvieron que apartarse el uno del otro, faltos de aire — Y yo acabé con un tercio de tu fortuna.

—Ya la recuperaré o viviremos de la generosidad de los Karofsky —Sebastian rió caminando orgulloso con Kurt del brazo.

* * *

Dave soltó un bufido exhausto y cayó en la silla desmadejado mientras las notas de la canción de Animal seguían tocando. Todos los invitados bailaban animados y ya eran las cerca de las tres de la mañana, Dave no podía más, había estado bailando toda la noche con Blaine quien también caía rendido sobre sus piernas besándole apasionado. Blaine había bebido un total de dos copas de champaña y parecía tener toda la intención de follar.

—Recuerdas que soy cinco años mayor que tú ¿verdad? —dijo riendo por los besos en el cuello que Blaine le estaba dando.

— ¿Y...? — El moreno ronroneó cuando sus caderas se menearon de forma circular. Dave ahogó un jadeo. Desde que comenzaron a bailar esa cara 'diva' salió a jugar.

—Estoy levemente cansado —Dave enredó su lengua con al de Blaine besándole con pasión pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon a alguien cayendo en la silla a su lado. Sebastian le dio un largo trago a su botella de champaña y luego se la ofreció a Blaine.

—Los recién casados somos Kurt y yo. Nos hacen quedar mal si se comen así delante de la gente.

Blaine aceptó el ofrecimiento y se empinó la botella. Kurt se dejó caer en el regazo de Sebastian, quejándose de que le dolían los pies, arrebatándole la bebida a Anderson cuando éste ya había tomado tres grandes tragos de un sólo tiro.

— Dudo que los invitados noten algo. Por si no lo notaste Nadia y Yura desaparecieron hace nada después del 'niño' no quitara las manos de las nalgas de su prometida; Fergus casi acaba con el whisky y creo que Jean tendrá final feliz el día de hoy.

—El final más feliz será el del Azimio —Dave señaló a la pareja —. No puedo creer que Azimio este bailando y esa canción además —Dave rió —. ¿Creen que Trent le pueda echar el lazo?

—Tiene Az comiendo de sus caderas. Si Trent le pide que se casen mañana, Azimio firma hasta una hoja en blanco —Dave asintió quitándole la botella a Blaine, no quería pasar esa noche en el hospital por una fractura de polla después de follar con su marido.

— Trent no dejará pasar demasiado tiempo. Seguro que está ansioso de formalizar la relación, y no dudo que a Azimio, aunque no lo demuestre, le emocione la idea de formar una familia con Michellín — Kurt sonrió ante la sola mención de aquella palabra y se recostó un poco más sobre su marido, buscando a tientas su mano para entrelazar los dedos — Tal vez en unos años podríamos empezar a sopesar la posibilidad.

— Dave y yo ya trabajamos en eso — Blaine celebró, carente de pudor, tratando de arrebatarle la botella a su marido dando concienzudos saltitos sobre los muslos de Dave.

Dave sonrió, desde que le había hablado a Blaine de Río y sus descubrimientos había estado de lo más emocionado. Además le gustaban las largas temporadas que pasaban en Brasil, Blaine era de ambientes más tropicales. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y prefirió terminarse la botella antes de seguir pelean.

—Nunca me imaginé que esto terminaría así. Casados con las personas correctas, haber conseguido el verdadero amor, así —Dave miró a Blaine y sonrió —. En Lima no tuvimos un buen final y sinceramente nunca me imaginé tener una segunda oportunidad contigo. Después me perdonaste, te fuiste y regresaste y me volviste a perdonar —Dave miró a Sebastian —, nos perdonaron —Sebastian rió abrazando más a Kurt sonriendo —. La felicidad que hoy siento, nunca la imagine y ahora por fin todo encaja, todo tiene un sentido. El dinero, la casa, la empresa… todo grita...

—Familia... —concluyo Sebastian cogiendo la mano de su amigo.

El destino les había dado lo que nunca imaginaron, lo que muy pocos tienen en su vida, una segunda oportunidad para el amor.

* * *

**¿Ya se cansaron? Porque aún les falta el epilogo y las notas finales. Así que... CONTINUA.**


	34. EPILOGO

**Epilogo**

* * *

Arrastró los pies todo el camino desde su habitación hasta las escaleras, alzando la mano ausentemente hasta los barrotes y deteniendo su andar. Tal vez fuera por el dolor de cadera o por las pesadillas, pero se sentía viejo. Más que de costumbre. Suspiró y dirigió su cabeza al ala contraria de donde se encontraba su alcoba. Se mordió el labio y trató de ignorar la dolorosa punzada que atravesó su pecho, apresurando el paso a la cocina antes de que los recuerdos y la culpa lo asaltaran.

Encendió el televisor dispuesto en el desayunador y hurgó en la nevera. Aún estaba oscuro y Carole tardaría en bajar.

"No comas grasas saturadas, sabes que son malas para tu salud. ¡Y esas galletas no son cien por ciento naturales, papá!"

El cuerpo de Burt se congeló en medio de la acción. Aún podía escuchar el eco de la voz de Kurt retumbando en su cabeza, jocosa y preocupada; y ver aquella mirada insistente acompañada de su típico fruncimiento de labios. Miró sus dedos y los llevó hasta su cabeza. No era la primera vez en la que recordaba a su hijo en situaciones tan mundanas como trabajar en el taller o conseguir un bocadillo en la cocina. O cuando estaba sentado en el comedor. Aunque esas memorias eran menos gratas.

"Tienes cinco minutos para largarte de mi casa. Tú ya no eres mi hijo".

Carente de apetito corrió un banco y se sentó mirando sin escuchar las noticias que pasaban por la tele. Cambió canales, distraído, hasta que la revista abandonada en el desayunador llamó su atención. Torció los labios. ¿"SOCIALES"? Que él recordara Carole no curioseaba esas revistas tan seguido, pero si la esposa de Finn. Seguramente la dejó abandonada después de la visita de ayer. A Burt no le gustaban ese tipo de publicaciones, estaban llenas de chismes y sinsentidos. Un desperdicio de papel dedicado a documentar la vida de gente pedante que se ahogaba en dinero. Pero no pudo ignorar la tentación de tomarla y hojearla. No cuando un nombre conocido se mostraba en la portada.

Estaba llena de fotos, entrevistas y publicidad de productos caros: perfumes, relojes, ropa. Nada que a Burt le interesase. No hasta que el nombre de "Smythe" y "Kurt" aparecieron en ella. Cerró los ojos y palpó el puente de su nariz con el índice y el pulgar, dándose el valor para seguir leyendo. "Tienes que ser hombre", se recordó, pero la culpabilidad y las ansias empezaban a hacer estragos en él. Una vez que se convenció de estar listo se dedicó a leer el artículo y ver las imágenes que acompañaban aquel encabezado. Y Burt no cupo en su sorpresa cuando vislumbró a una adorable acurrucada en brazos del esposo de su hijo.

'Elizabeth...'. Las lágrimas pugnaron por salir y el nudo en su garganta se volvió más y más opresivo. La pequeña no tendría más de tres años, pero era hermosa. Una piel pálida y lechosa, con unos ojos tan azules y brillantes como dos zafiros, pero Burt podía apostar que ese sutil tono verdoso resaltaría con la luz del sol. Como los ojos de Kurt...como los de su bella Elizabeth. El cabello le caía largo y ondulado sobre los hombros, formándose pequeños caireles en las puntas de su cabellera color caramelo. Pero lo que más lo había enamorado era esa sonrisa, tan amplia y alegre, tan llena de vida, con dos pequeños hoyuelos que se hacían más profundos cuando la niña sonreía con sinceridad. Era como Lizzie...como su Lizzie cuando todavía era una niña.

Inmerso en su estupor y su embelesó contempló el resto del cuadro. El hombre que cargaba a la pequeña, "mi nieta...", jadeó ilusionado, era el mismo por quien Kurt los había dejado.

"Por quien tú lo desheredaste", reflexionó con amargura.

Ese tal Sebastian Smythe no portaba la expresión hosca y pedante de aquella noche. Tenía una sonrisa amplia, alegre y orgullosa que suavizaba sus facciones. Y es que miraba a aquella niña como si fuera su sol, su vida, y su todo. A la pequeña y a su hijo...En esa misma foto Kurt besaba a la nena en la mejilla y entrelazaba los dedos con los de su marido. Era todo un hombre ahora, un hombre rico, exitoso y feliz que contaba con su propia marca y fortuna alejadas del nombre de su esposo.

Inmerso en su sorpresa se devoró el artículo: Sebastian Smythe y Kurt Hummel Smythe celebraban felizmente el cumpleaños de su primogénita, Elizabeth Smythe, en la maravillosa ciudad de Paris. Hubo demasiados invitados de cargos importantes en ella, acompañados de sus hijos. Los nombres de Karofsky y Adams fueron recurrentes a lo largo del texto.

Cuando terminó de leer vislumbró las imágenes. La niña y sus padres parecían estarla pasando bastante bien. Pero lo que a Burt le sorprendió fue una foto en especial; una donde su nieta sonreía postrada en medio de dos niños, uno de ellos un poquito robusto, de sonrisa fácil y aparentemente carismático, uno que le recordaba demasiado a Karofsky, y el otro...Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura. El otro tenía un gesto más tímido pero igual de sonriente, se dejaba abrazar por Elizabeth mientras ésta le alborotaba el cabello rulo castaño. Burt tragó saliva pesadamente. Ese muchacho era físicamente muy parecido a Blaine...y a Cooper.

Casi se atraganta cuando lee el pie de página que rezaba "¡Cooper y Paul Karofsky celebran con Lizzie Smythe su tercer cumpleaños!". Cooper...Karofsky...

Burt perdió la noción del tiempo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo revisando aquella revista, todo lo que notó fue la mano de Carole sobre su hombro y un beso en la mejilla. Se volvió a su esposa y le mostró el artículo. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas tan rápido como los suyos cuando vio que tenían una nieta...Una que ya tenía tres preciosos años...y una a la que, tal vez, jamás conocerían.

* * *

Le temblaban las manos, las palmas le sudaban y su respiración era irregular. Sabía que estaba siendo observado, sabía que esperaban alguna respuesta de él, pero en aquellos instantes Liam se sentía incapaz de darles lo que tanto ansiaban.

No había tenido idea del porque Burt sentía urgencia por verlo pero aceptó hacerse un espacio en su agenda para recibirlo en su casa e invitarlo a comer junto con Nicolé y Carole. Él había propuesto uno de los mejores restaurantes en Washington pero su amigo de negó, insistiendo en que la reunión se elaborara en la seguridad de su hogar. Por un momento Liam Anderson temió acerca de aquella preocupación. Si quería que todo fuera privado y aislado no podìa tratarse más que de problemas, y Liam ya se sentía muy viejo y muy cansado para meter sus manos en el negocio de la Mafia.

Pero cuando Burt y Carole llegaron lo último que esperaba fue lo primero que le mostraron. Su amigo venía cargado de revistas, eso por sí mismo ya le resultaba demasiado extraño; pero el contenido de las publicaciones, las fotos y los textos que en ellos se desplegaban era la verdadera sorpresa. Fotos diversas de Blaine, su hijo, el mismo al que había despreciado y desheredado, acompañado de Karofsky. Las más viejas los mostraban a ellos dos solos y en las más recientes aparecían acompañados de dos pequeños niños...que seguramente serían sus nietos, de no ser por la atrocidad que había cometido.

Todas y cada una de las imágenes provocaban en él sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba eufórico. ¡Era abuelo! Era algo que no había esperado ser desde que su primogénito pereció y su hijo se declaró abiertamente gay; pero por el otro se sentía desgarrado, avergonzado, arrepentido, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía sobre los hombros... porque el día en que Blaine le pidió su beneplácito, el día que le pidió que lo entendiera, que aceptara su decisión, que perdonara errores pasados, él lo había corrido de su casa, le había llamado de maneras horrendas y le había lastimado con la mentira más horrenda que pudo exhalar: que no quería volver a verlo más...

Liam hojeaba las revistas con atención, una a una, leyendo las entrevistas y los puntos de vista de los reporteros que las escribían. Algunos artículos eran relativos a cumpleaños, otros a eventos elaborados por Karofsky o películas en las que su hijo había sido partícipe, ya fuera como director o productor. Eventos de caridad, premios al empresario del año, rankings de quien poseía la mayor fortuna. Pero hubo uno que acabó con él. Uno que hizo que las lágrimas le saltaran de los ojos y lo hicieran llevarse una mano a la boca mientras la otra era sujeta por las cálidas y cuidadosas manos de su querida esposa.

"Hace menos de dos semanas Cooper Karofsky, el heredero legítimo de la Familia Karofsky, nació el 17 de noviembre del 2023 en el hospital Municipal de Botkin en Moscú, Rusia. El billonario y padre del infante, David Karofsky, nos reveló que el nombre con el que bautizaron a su hijo es en honor al hermano difunto de su esposo y cineasta, Blaine Karofsky".

Liam rompió en llanto después de ello. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, dándose cuenta de lo equivocado de su decisión. Había perdido a uno de sus hijos por culpa de los propios errores de éste, de su ambición y de su falta de sentido común al no pensar que sus faltas de infante podían pasarle cuenta en un futuro; a él lo había perdido por una bala que lo atravesó. Pero a su hijo menor lo había perdido por su propia mano. Lo había despojado de todo lo que tenía, lo había apartado de su lado por amar a alguien a quien él despreciaba...y ahora no sólo lo perdió a él, sino a su probabilidad de ser abuelo...y tal vez bisabuelo.

Ese mismo día se enteraron, no sin sorpresa y algo de resentimiento, que Nicolé ya sabía de los hijos de Blaine y Kurt. Cuando Burt y Liam empezaron a reclamarle ella les contestó fríamente que ambos se habían comportado lo suficientemente bordes para dar a entender que no querían saber absolutamente nada de sus descendientes. Cuando los humos se calmaron y la diseñadora retomó la palabra les contó que Kurt lo mantenía informado por mensaje de muchas cosas. Le había dijo cuándo había nacido su hija, le invitó a verla, le mandaba fotos constantemente y también le relataba historias de como su marido parecía haberlo cambiado por su hija recién nacida. Aunque eso parecía no haber mejorado hasta la fecha.

También, por ser la madrastra de Blaine, le mandaba saludos y fotos de su hijastro. Anderson pocas veces lo contactaba por sí mismo, pero nada le impedía llenar su móvil y su ordenador de cientos de imágenes de sus bebés conforme crecían. En una ocasión incluso le invitó a la fiesta de cumpleaños número uno de Paul, su segundo varón, evento al que ella asistió aprovechando que estaba en un viaje de negocios para excusarse. Liam quería gritarle y reclamarle a su esposa el que no le dijera nada, pero todas esas ideas se esfumaron cuando miró una foto de ella cargando al pequeño Paul en brazos y a Cooper abrazado a sus rodillas, riéndose al contarles que el mayor estaba celoso de que su abuela cargara a su hermano menor.

Cuando Nicolé terminó de contarles algunas de las anécdotas que tenía de las fiestas y las visitas a las felices familias, Burt se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que a Liam le bailaba en la punta de la lengua:

– ¿Y no han preguntado por nosotros? ¿Por sus abuelos?

Nicolé apretó los labios y todos supieron que la pregunta seguramente era recurrente en sus visitas. La diseñadora asintió con pesar y le dijo que los niños solían preguntar si no tenían abuelitos. Hasta donde tenía conocimiento los papás los tenían muy bien informados de que tanto los padres de 'Papi Dave' y 'Papi Sebastian' se habían ido al cielo desde hacía mucho, pero que jamás los dejaban solitos y siempre los cuidaban, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Pero en lo que respectaba a los abuelitos Anderson y Hummel les comunicaban que ellos tampoco los habían visto desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. A todos menos a la Abuelita Nico.

También les confesó que había tenido que calmar a los pequeños en más de una ocasión, especialmente a la pequeña Lizzie, cosa que le dolió profundamente a Burt, pues Liz pensaba que sus abuelitos la odiaban a ella y que por eso no querían ir a verla. En momentos como esos Sebastian y Kurt acudían rápidamente a la niña para intentar calmarla. Kurt le decía que sus abuelitos la amaban mucho, y que su abuelita, que fue su verdadera mami, también la cuidaba desde el cielo; y Sebastian terminaba diciendo que nadie podía odiar a un ángel como ella, tratando de no decir nada que pudiera provocar nuevamente el llanto de su nena.

Tras las palabras de Nicolé prosiguió un largo e incómodo silencio. Burt se hundió en el sillón, sintiendo como todo el peso de la culpa la caía sobre los hombros al tiempo que Liam enterró el rostro en sus manos, musitando frases inconexas amortiguadas por sus propios dedos. Habían sido unos inútiles, unos irresponsables, hicieron sufrir a sus hijos y ahora sus nietos ponían en duda lo que sentían por ellos. Pero lo que más les podía doler era como, a pesar de todo, sus hijos defendían su integridad, revelándoles verdades a medias a los infantes no perdieran la esperanza de que sus abuelitos les querían.

"No lo hacen por nosotros ni por hacernos quedar bien; lo hacen por sus pequeños"

Ambos agradecieron el consuelo y la compañía de sus esposas hasta bien entrada la tarde. Por petición de Nicolé se sentaron a la mesa a cenar y tratar temas mundanos, dándoles a los hombres un respiro de sus propios pensamientos.

– Lo mejor sería que subieran a sus cuartos y descansaran un poco. Ha sido un día de emociones.

– ¿No deberían escuchar sus propios consejos? – Carole torció los labios, enfrentándose a su marido.

– Necesitamos hablar. A solas – Liam insistió, girándose hacia su esposa.

La diseñadora lo observó por largos minutos pero asintió convenciendo a Carole de que aquello era lo mejor, y que sus hombres las necesitaban les llamarían.

Una vez que se hubieron marchado ambos hombres se permitieron intercambiar miradas. Los mismos sentimientos curtían sus corazones y los hacían lucir más viejos...más cansados...

– Lo están haciendo bastante bien sin nosotros, ¿eh...? – Burt sonrió amargamente pasándose la mano por la calva. Liam asintió con un deje de tristeza – ¿ Qué hemos hecho...? ¿En qué momento nos hemos convertido en malos padres?

– En el momento en que nuestros hijos más nos necesitaban – El peso de la verdad los hizo hundir los hombros y enterrarse en el respaldo del sillón – Son nueve años, Burt. Nueve años de silencio, nueve años, o más, en los que no les hemos dado apoyo ni dirigido la palabra. Nueve años desde que les dimos la espalda. En estos momentos no deben de querer ni vernos, y seguramente la única razón por la que nos recibirían en sus vidas sería para no privar a sus hijos de algo...Yo lo haría.

– Si, pero nuestros hijos no son nosotros, nos lo han demostrado bien.

Liam cabeceó y se levantó de su sillón. El sonido de sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra retumbó hasta que llegó a la gaveta donde guardaba sus licores y extrajo una botella. Sirvió dos vasos de Whisky en las rocas y le pasó uno a Burt. Ambos lo apuraron cuando Liam retomó su lugar.

– ¿Crees que sea demasiado tarde...? – Burt afirmó sin duda, con pesar – No perdemos nada con intentarlo...una vez.

Burt sabía que Liam tenía razón pero no por ello el miedo que sentía de ver a su hijo era menor. Sentía pavor de presentarse frente a Kurt y sentir su rechazo. Ver su mirada desaprobatoria y escuchar las mismas frías palabras que èl le dirigió. Por un momento se dio cuenta del daño que le provocó a su unigénito y se lamentó.

Él, que siempre había visto por su hijo, por su felicidad, le había infringido el mayor de los daños. Pero esperaba ser capaz de cambiar las cosas. De reparar lo que había roto y enmendar su error.

* * *

– Aquí es – bajaron del taxi, agradeciendo el haber ido a Moscú en pleno verano. Nicolè les había comentado que los inviernos eran crudos y crueles en Rusia.

– ¿Aquí vive...?

– Les llamè – Burt, Liam, incluso Carole le miraron con horror y miedo – ¿Qué? No es raro que yo venga. Sólo les avisé que venía por trabajo. Que pasaría a visitarlos apenas tuviera tiempo. Pero esta es la casa de David y Blaine – Liam se tensó al vislumbrar la enorme mansión que se alzaba ante sus ojos. ¿Ese era el hogar de su hijo? – Kurt y Sebastian viven allá – señaló el edificio obscenamente enorme dispuesto en la casa de enfrente – Pero esos cuatro se la viven juntos. Seguro que Kurt, Sebastian y Lizzie estén aquí.

Los otros tres asintieron ausentemente. Burt alzó la mano, se quitó la gorra que protegía su cabeza y tragó saliva pesadamente. Con el corazón en la garganta y el sudor perlando sus manos tocó el timbre, sosteniéndolo el tiempo necesario para hacer notar su arribo. Cada segundo que pasaban sin respuesta era una tortura nueva. ¿Sabrían que eran ellos quienes solicitaban verlos y que, por eso mismo, no quisieran abrirles? Cuando Burt y Liam estaban al borde de la histeria el sonido de gritos, risas y voces inundó sus cabezas y entorpeció la razón. Una niña gritaba en un idioma que, dedujeron, era una mezcla inconexa entre ruso e inglés mientras otras dos voces de varones le secundaban con los mismos alaridos. Al fondo la voz de Kurt les llamó en un tono severo, pero cariñoso, llamándoles la atención, y otra voz más, no muy alejada, reía entretenida por el poco caso que los infantes le estaban prestando a Hummel.

Burt y Liam no supieron en que momento contuvieron el aliento hasta que el sonido del picaporte los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Rígidos y aterrados observaron como la puerta se abría y unos ojos verdes les miraron con la misma sorpresa que ellos le regresaron. Allí, frente a ellos, David Karofsky yacía con la boca inusualmente abierta mientras desplazaba por cada uno de sus invitados hasta detenerse en la sonriente Nicolé. La diseñadora no hizo más que alzarse de hombros y caminar hasta él, besándole la mejilla cariñosamente y propinándole una pequeña palmada en el brazo en un vano intento de hacerlo reaccionar.

– Dave, querido, recuerda que no debes tener la boca abierta. Te van a entrar las moscas – Nicolé sonrió maternalmente – Por cierto, olvidé decirte que traje compañía. Espero que a los niños y a ustedes no les moleste.

Esas palabras fueron las necesarias para sacar a Burt, Carole y Liam de su estupor. Con un carraspeo sonoro Burt Hummel dio un paso al frente y saludó a David con una inclinación de cabeza.

– Buenas...Buenos días. Vengo a ver a mi hijo. Y a su esposo…

Liam, en cambio, aprovechó para observar a Dave, aprovechando su estupefacción. Pasó saliva y también se adelantó, recordándose que aquel era su yerno, el esposo de su hijo y el padre de sus sobrinos. Con los miembros agarrotados y el nerviosismo cosquilleándole la piel también se adelantó, bajando la cabeza y tendiéndole una mano a David, sabiendo que no tendría nada que recriminarle al empresario si optaba por rechazarla.

Dave boqueó sin saber que decir, sólo tomó la mano de Liam. En esos nueve años hubo muchas conversaciones sobre Liam y Burt. Más de tres veces Dave le dijo a Blaine que buscarán a su padre, que él le pediría perdón por haber ofendido a su familia pero Blaine era tajante: ellos no tenían nada porque pedir perdón.

Blaine era un niño en muchas cosas pero tenía su carácter y Liam lo había lastimado profundamente. Sin embargo, si algo le había enseñado el tiempo era que todos se merecían una segunda oportunidad. Se hizo a un lado indicándoles el camino hacia la sala.

–Kurt, Blaine... tenemos visitas –Dave cruzó miradas con Sebastian que estaba tan conmocionado como él.

–Papá –Elizabeth corrió hacia Sebastian abrazando su pierna. Sebastian cogio en brazos a su hija –. ¿Quiénes son esos señores?

–Tu abuelo Burt y el abuelo de Coop y Paul, Liam –los chicos Karofsky se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a esos extraños hombres.

Esa era la segunda oportunidad para Burt y Liam y esperaba que la aprovecharan por el bien de esa angelical que Elizabeth le daba a Burt. Lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento solo los podían dictar las acciones y más que eso, el amor y el afecto.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES ACM2099:**

**_Alguien me dijo que quería un final largo y un epilogo. El final tiene 41 páginas de Word, por eso se los dividí en cuatro más su epilogo y aunque decepcione a Anixita por decirle que ya se me había acabado el gas para SO, espero que este final la anime._**

**_Por fin, después de tanto tiempo se ha terminado el fic. SO fue una historia llena de atropelladas situaciones. Al principio era querer hacer una secuela que terminara en final feliz y arreglar todas las cosas que habían quedado inconclusas. Pero en un punto nos perdimos, nos quedamos sin tiempo y luego hubo mucho lemmon y poca historia y al final fue un verdadero reto terminar con la historia._**

**_No es un secreto para nadie que odio que me pongan en favoritos sin que me dejen un comentario para decirme porque coño mi historia resultó ser buena para ustedes y con SO nos pasó mucho. SO me acercó a otra pareja, hizo que gente que jamás me leería me leyera, me lleno de favoritos sin sentido y de muchos dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo agradezco haberla escrito y terminarla._**

**_Siempre me dieron todo el crédito a mí, pero eso es incorrecto, el crédito se le lleva Name. De ella fue la idea original, de ella sacamos la secuela, de ella es el epilogo y yo sólo puse a Dave y a Sebastian._**

**_Por mucha falta de tiempo no pudimos responder sus comentarios pero ahorita estamos dispuestas a responder dudas y comentarios del último y larguísimo capítulo. Sin más, me despido del Kurbastian y del universo de Historia de Lima._**

**NOTAS FINALES NAME:**

**_Ha sido un largo recorrido desde que comenzamos a publicar ésta historia con el nombre de Historias de Lima. Los personajes han pasado por demasiados problemas pero por fin obtienen lo que se merecen._**

**_Seguro algunos de ustedes se sientan inconformes con el final. Lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos tres capítulos son situaciones muy difíciles de pasar por alto: la traición de tu mejor amigo y tu pareja, el saber que tu pareja te ha ocultado algo por demasiado tiempo...no son cosas que fácilmente se puedan perdonar, pero por ello quisimos dejar que el tiempo transcurriera, porque cuando realmente amas a alguien eres capaz de perdonar muchas cosas, o eso es lo que sus servidora piensa. _**

**_He de admitir que llegamos a un punto en que ya no queríamos escribir. La historia debió haber terminado hacía mucho pero el final que le estábamos dando no era muy de nuestro agrado. El tiempo transcurría y nuestros ánimos mermaban pero gracias al sentido de la responsabilidad de acm2099 y a sus grandes ideas encaminamos a nuestros chicos hasta donde están ahora: con la gente que aman, con la familia que siempre quisieron y con un futuro brillante por delante._**

**_No saben lo mucho que le agradezco a Acm el haber escrito conmigo. Ella sabe que la quiero mucho y que ha sido una experiencia maravillosa su compañía, su apoyo y sus ideas a lo largo del trayecto. Estoy segura que este fic hubiera sido una bazofia desabrida sin ella._**

**_Y también le agradezco a aquellos que se han dado un tiempo para comentar y darnos su apoyo y sus opiniones. Realmente, gracias. _**

**_Pues...no me queda más que despedirme de ustedes y volver a decirle a Acm que es sensacional._**

**_Hasta pronto._**


End file.
